Love Lives On
by Eriksangelofmusic4ever
Summary: The gun did not go off and Christine Didn't die. What happens after Erik is left standing on the pier with his beloved angel and new found son? Can they accept one another and put aside the painful past? E/C POTO/LND
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I don't know what brings these wonderful ideas to my head, but, here we are! Always wondered what it would be like if Christine didn't die at the end of LND and Erik gets his happy ending….**

**Erik's POV**

"Give me the gun, Meg." I was begging the jealous girl standing in front of me with her pistol pointed straight towards my family. Behind me, Christine was shielding Gustave with her body, and me, I was walking towards danger, not caring if I were shot or not. What mattered most was my Christine and Gustave's well being.

"Not another step." she rose the pistol higher, almost the height of my forehead. "Not another word."

"Don't be foolish, girl."

"You don't care about me!" she pulled back the safety. "All you care about is Christine."

"That's not true." my hand was shaking as it wrapped around its tip. "Now, hand over the gun before someone gets hurt."

"Angel, don't!" Christine was shouting for me, but I wouldn't listen.

"Mother, where's papa!" my son shouted. "He should be here!"

As I continued pulling the gun from Meg's hand, she blurted out the words I wish she wouldn't have.

"Your father? Your father? Hasn't your mother ever told you, Gustave? Raoul is not your father!"

"Meg!" I growled her name, yanking the gun forward, her hand still on the trigger.

"What?" she cried hysterically. "It's true! Christine fucked you out of pity and all these years she's been living a lie!"

This had angered me beyond anything. I had made Christine promise not to say anything to Gustave, and here was Meg, blurting it out anyway.

"Give me that!"

But she didn't. Instead, I heard her pull the trigger, ready to feel the pain of a bullet entering my body, but when the blast occurred, nothing but smoke emerged from the gun. Everyone had ducked, including Christine, covering Gustave with her own body. And there I was, still standing with the smoking barrel in my grasp. She grabbed the wrong bullets. This was my gun, and in my drawer I kept a box of bullets and a box of blanks. She must have filled it with the blanks. If not for that, I wouldn't still be standing.

"I'm….I'm so sorry." she muttered.

I placed the gun into my pocket. "You should be! You could have killed us you stupid girl!"

Meg put her head down in shame.

"You are fired, Meg. And if I ever see your face around Phantasma ever again," I raised my hand and cocked it to the side, ready to strike her. "you will regret it."

Madame Giry was behind me, but didn't dare say a word. If she had, I would have slapped her so hard across the face. This whole ordeal had frightened my little boy, so much that Christine scooped his small body up into her arms to carry him. He looked too heavy for her, but I was so afraid to offer in carrying my child. He had already screamed in my face once, I wasn't sure if I could take a second time. Instead, I recoiled my hand and pointed it in the direction of my home.

"Come, Christine." I said. "It's getting late, and soon, darkness shall be upon us."

Christine had no place to go. Her husband had left Coney Island, leaving her without a home or any money. Yes, she would be paid for singing for me, but it would be morning before she would see any money.

Christine followed me as we walked in silence, heading towards my home; a place I rarely spent anytime at. When I first came to Coney Island, I settled with a flat high above ground with a window large enough to gaze out upon. When I opened Phantasma, I built a dormitory, one that I spent my nights and days working in. If I slept, I did it bent over my work or my piano. There was no reason to return home…except now. My home was the only place that would be large enough to house the three of us.

When we arrived, I opened the bronze gates and unlocked the door that lead upstairs to my flat. Once I opened it, I turned on the lights, my paperwork scattered about and my furniture covered in sheets.

"I'm terribly sorry about the mess, Christine, I…I haven't been here in a long time." I rushed ahead and began cleaning up the scattered music sheets along with pulling off the dusty sheets.

"Angel, don't clean up, it's perfectly all right."

"It's a mess."

"Where can I put Gustave down?"

My little boy was asleep in my angel's arms. I quickly dropped what I was doing and hurried into the next room to clean up and make up the bed. Christine was standing there in the doorway as I worked quickly making up the small mattress and tearing the sheets off the wardrobe.

"Thank you." Christine said as she placed Gustave's sleeping body down on the covers.

"You're welcome, Christine."

As she began to remove his shoes, I left her alone, heading back out to the main room to continue cleaning up. I was exhausted from the day's events, my back beginning to ache from it all. I turned around when I heard a door closing, only to see Christine standing there. This was so awkward. All I had ever wanted was Christine to be beside me, and now that she was, I was at a loss for words.

"Um, would you like a cup of tea?"

Christine slightly smiled at my offer and nodded.

"Right." I looked down at the stack of paper work in my hand, and placed it on the piano before hurrying to the kitchen.

I opened the cabinets, not quite remembering where I placed my tea bags and mugs.

"You must believe me when I say that I'm sorry for the mess and my disoriented attitude. I have not been here in a long time."

"Why must you keep apologizing?" she kindly asked. "You haven't done anything wrong."

I didn't say a word once I finally found what I had been searching for. I ran a kettle under water and placed it on the stove burner.

"We'll talk more tomorrow morning." I said. "For tonight, you can sleep in my room."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly."

"I insist. I hardly sleep anyway."

She didn't argue another moment, only took a seat at the dinning room table and yawned.

"My wardrobe is filled with my nightshirts." I said. "Make yourself comfortable, Christine."

"Thank you-um…ah…Mister-"

"Oh, don't call me that blasted name." I said. "Only my employees call me Mister Y. Call me Erik."

"Erik?" she tasted it on her lips, the mere sound of it sending my soul soaring.

"Yes, it's my birth name."

"Erik…" she smiled. "It's a nice name."

"It's not the only one I get called around Phantasma. If only you knew the cruel things said behind my back."

"Phantasma is a wonderful place, Erik."

"Yes, well, I'm more concerned about the child at the moment."

"I'm sorry that Meg ruined everything."

"Don't ever apologize for what she does." I turned to pour the hot water into our mugs, placing Christine's down in front of her. "That little whore was bound to do something stupid sooner or later. It's obvious that Gustave loathes me. But now that he knows the truth, there's no telling what he'll feel."

"Don't say that, Erik."

"It's true, Christine. You were there when he screamed at my face."

I turned away, feeling Christine's hand brush over my own. The wonderful feeling stopped my heart, sending such happiness through my soul.

"If he's anything like me, Erik, which he is, he'll learn just as I have."

"It's been a long day, Christine." I said sipping on my tea. "We can talk about this another time."

"Yes, you're right."

I stood up with her, walking down the hall to my room. I opened the door, flicking on the lights to my dark realm. My windows were covered in long, black drapes, blood red sheets and black covers lining my bed.

"So, there's my bed." I motioned to it. "And the bathroom is across the hall. If you should need anything at all, Christine, I'll be on the couch."

From inside my wardrobe, I pulled out a few extra blankets and a pillow.

"Thank you, Erik." Christine approached me and pressed a kiss to my mask.

The sensation made my arms weak, and my heart race. Ten years! It had been ten long years since she last made any sort of contact with me.

"Um…I do hope the room will be comfortable for you."

"It will be just fine."

I nodded, and left her, walking back to the couch to make up my new bed. The couch would do just fine for now, seeing that I had slept in worse places. After taking off my jacket and placing it aside, I untied my shoes and laid down, the grandfather clock striking midnight.

I attempted to close my eyes and sleep, but I was still awake so I laid there.

"Erik?"

I turned my head upon hearing my name being called.

"Yes?" I sat up, only to see Christine standing there in my long nightshirt. Christine was wearing my clothes….Oh, who would have thought such a wonderful thing could occur.

"I'm finished with my tea."

I stood up and took the empty mug to the kitchen, placing it down in the sink.

"It was good, Erik, thank you."

"You're welcome." I came walking back out to sit on the couch. "And I see the nightshirt fits?"

Christine looked down at herself.

"Yes, thank you."

"No need to thank me, Christine."

"Are you sure you're comfortable on that couch?"

I nodded. "Yes, you should go to sleep now."

"Yes…Oh, if Gustave wakes up, would you tell him where I'm at?"

"Of course."

When Christine left again, only then did I dare remove my wig and mask, rubbing my hands against my sore flesh. I wasn't used to wearing the garments for so long. I had to due to the fact that I had company. The last thing I wanted to do was scare my son again. He was so beautiful. So beautiful and so innocent. Who was I to show him something that resembled every child's worst nightmare? He was probably having a dream about it now. I yawned once more, before plopping back against my pillow, shielding my distortion with it. My head was itchy from such a long hot day of wearing my wig, but in the morning I would shower and after washing my hair, the need to scratch would quickly vanish.

"It's horrible, so horrible!" I heard my son's familiar screams, only to gasp and shoot up into a sitting position. I looked around for any sign of him, but my home was silent and the doors were still closed. Had I fallen asleep and heard Gustave's screams in my dreams? Just to be sure that I wasn't dreaming, I stood up and placed the mask back over my face, heading towards my guest bedroom. Slowly, I cracked open the door to find my flesh and blood fast asleep beneath the covers. Gustave's screams had been a dream and nothing more. My son was beautiful, completely beautiful. The moonlight danced across his flawless face as his blonde locks covered his eyes. This had been the first time I had ever fully examined him. But then again, before, I didn't know he was my son, and when I did find out, I was too angry and upset to care. It was obvious that my son had been born with my blonde hair, but with Christine's facial shape. His was round, just like hers, when my face was long and boney. As he slept, I couldn't help but also notice that he had Christine's angelic lips. But his nose….I lifted my hand to feel my own, instantly noticing that he had been born with the same one. Yes, I had only been born with half a nose, but Gustave had a full one, one in the shape of my own.

When I saw that the blankets covering him were disheveled around the bed, I quietly tiptoed to the side and began fixing them. Never had I ever tucked in a child before, but the moment I placed the blankets back over him, I suddenly found the urge to kiss him goodnight. I had a right, didn't I? I was his father after all. I never knew my father, but now that Gustave was in my life, I wanted to be there for him, even if he didn't want me to be. For ten years, Raoul had taken care of my son, changed his diapers when I should have been the one doing it, feeding him his bottles when it should have been me burping him, me teaching him how to play the piano, me seeing his first recital! But no, I was too busy with Phantasma to even consider the fact that what Christine and I had shared had also created a child. No, I was too naive to ever consider the possibility of her becoming pregnant. I wasn't a father, I donated my seed, that was about it…Raoul had been the one raising him, been the one being called "Father" for ten years. I knew in my heart that he would never call me "father," not now, and not ever.

**Gustave's POV**

I awoke when I felt the blankets of this strange bed being placed over my back. At first I thought it to be mother, but did not shift to find out. When the figure walked towards the door, I was glad I didn't. I even re-closed my eyes just to be sure he didn't see me awake. It was him; the monster I had come to fear more than anything in the world. Just a few days ago, I had thought him to be the most magnificent man in the universe, when in reality, he was a monster. He liked the same hobbies as I did, music and adventure being just a few. He did seem strange with wearing his white mask and all, but it was Coney Island and I believed he only wore it because everyone else dressed strangely as well. But I came to know that beneath that mask lied my worst nightmare. I had never seen a face more distorted or scarier in my entire life. His face was like one of malformed troll, covered in red and purple veins, dead yellow flesh stretched drum tight over bone, with part of his skull exposing from the side. Horrible! Just thinking about it frightened me.

But today, I received the worst shocker of all- this man was my father. I didn't believe it, not for a minute did I believe that my mother would lie down with something as disgusting as him. Meg has been upset and filled with jealousy, that was all. Even if Mister Y was my father, she wouldn't have kept something like that from me. She loved father! She loved Raoul! I missed him. Yes, he might have drank, and he might have never played with me, but he was the only father I ever knew or needed. Where was he anyway? Right before the performance he had come to see mother. I was sure he would have come for us after the performance, but I have not seen him since. Why weren't we back at the Phantasma motel? That's where father had to be, right? We should have been at the motel, and not here, with this crazy man.

I waited several minutes, before deciding to get up, just incase Mister Y was still lurking about. I never slept at night…for some odd reason, I couldn't stay asleep for more than four hours at a time. Instead, I would stay up into the wee hours of the morning writing music while my parents were fast asleep. I stood at my door, looking out to see where Mister Y was. Thankfully, he was laying on the couch with his face facing the cushions. Quietly, I tiptoed out into the hall, not particularly knowing in which direction I was headed. I needed to find mother, and I wasn't going to stop until I did so. There were only two doors down the hall, one being the bathroom, and the other the room where my mother was sleeping. For the past few months, my mother had not gotten a good night's rest. She would always stay up, waiting for Raoul to return home from the bar. But now, as I peeked into the bedroom, I noticed that she was fast asleep…and who was I to wake her? All my questions could be answered when she woke. Instead of disturbing her, I closed the door and headed back to my room, but not before noticing that Mister Y was now sitting at his desk with his back turned towards me, a small gas lamp illuminating what ever he was working on. It was strange to see him awake at such a late hour deep in his work. Just looking at him reminded me how I always stayed up late working by candle light. And right before slipping back into my room, I couldn't help but think that perhaps he and I weren't that much different after all…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone! I don't know how often I'm gonna update, but I'll get around to it as much as I can. At the moment I have another one going as well. Too dark to see a thing...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Erik's POV**

I hardly slept a wink the entire night due to the fact that attempting to sleep with my mask intact was more irritating than anything. I would have taken it off, but the thought of Gustave coming out and seeing my monstrous features frightened me. Instead, I sat up working by candlelight on a few new attractions I had wanted to build for next season. Eventually, I nodded off, hunched over my pile of paperwork. I woke when I heard the grandfather clock chime in the early morning hour of five. I must have only slept perhaps an hour. After stretching my aching back, I stood up and headed down the hall to my bathroom. I gently closed the door as not to disturb Gustave or Christine, and flicked on the lights only to realize that my cheek was covered in smudges of black ink. It was plain to see that I must have fallen asleep on the wet surface of one of my new drawings. I had wanted to wash up after all with my head being itchy from my wig, wanting to look my best for Christine.

Usually, I only showered if I were dirty due to the fact that I never had any guests staying with me. But now that Christine was going to be staying until god knew when, I wanted to appear to be the gentleman she never knew I was, starting with my hygiene. After locking the door, I began disrobing myself, placing my wig and mask on the sink. My body was a complete repugnant mess, starting with the hundreds of lumpy scars and ending with my protruding bones and pale flesh. After turning on the shower, I stepped inside, the cold water freezing my body as if standing outside naked in a snowstorm. I always bathed myself in cold water, never believing I was good enough to use anything but the freezing temperature. Besides, Christine and Gustave were here now and I wanted to be sure they had all the hot water they would need. After my body was completely wet, a shivering hand reached out to the shelf where I kept the container of medicated wash, gently rubbing the substance on my hands before applying it to the open surface on my head. The wig irritated my exposed skull more than any other part of my balding scalp. The remainder of my hair was wispy, thin and changing over from blonde to white.

Once my whole body was washed, I turned off the water and stepped out from the shower, looking at my reflection in the mirror. My distortion was more of a problem than it looked. Instead of washing it in the shower, I always had to do it in front of a mirror due to the danger in accidentally tearing one of my exposed arteries or veins. The slightest tear and I could bleed to death. I took my wash cloth, and ever so easily, ran it over each crevice, being careful not to brush over any of the exposed purple or red lines. When I turned around to find a new pair of clothes, I realized I had forgotten to grab a new pair from my wardrobe.

"Great…"

I was about to walk out into the hall completely naked, when I remembered that Christine was in my room. To cover myself, I grabbed a large towel I had hanging over the shower bar and wrapped it around my body, hiding my chest and knees. Then quietly, I headed to my room, hoping that Christine would still be asleep.

**Christine's POV**

There were so many things running though my mind. Raoul consistently came into mind the entire night as I tried to sleep. Why had he run off? Just because I refused to leave with him right away didn't mean that I didn't want to return home to Paris. Was it really that important for him to leave right away? I would have sang and then, we could have returned to the docks to board the ship. But could I have done that to Erik? Yes, my angel of music had made love to me ten years ago and left, but could I really take away his son? Take away the only part of me that he had left? Even though I promised him never to tell Gustave, there was no reason why Erik couldn't be a part of his life.

Last night, for the first time ever, I saw a man I never thought existed. Ten years ago, Erik had been a murdering madman, obsessively in love with someone who couldn't love him back. He would have done anything to see that I stayed with him, and in the end, it was he who had left. I thought the act was selfish, but never let up my search for him. For ten years I kept my eyes out, hoping to find him, hoping to have him come back to me. Then, last night he was about to take a bullet that was meant to kill me. He saved my life and could have easily left it at that, but instead, he offered his home to Gustave and I. I was torn between two worlds, the troubled world I lived in with Raoul, and the world I belonged in with Erik. I had stayed by Raoul's side, through every drunken rage, through every fight, every slap to the face I received, and yet, he had the nerve to leave me out of pure selfishness. I could have left him long ago, but I stayed….for what reason, I was not sure of, because what we had was nothing more than a love shared between two children. That's what we always were-children! He was my childhood friend and yes, we married, but he had not been the loving husband I thought he would be.

Erik on the other hand had a nasty temper, but never once in his rages had he ever struck me. He would hurt himself before hurting me. But how could I go on living if I couldn't at least find Raoul and speak to him about everything? And how could I start another relationship with a man I hardly knew, when I was still married? And did I want to? And who's to say that he won't get up and leave me again the moment he feels frightened? I lay there early the following morning in Erik's bed with my eyes closed. His room was dark, but it was indeed comfortable. It had actually been the best night's rest I had gotten in a long time. Back in Paris, I always stayed awake waiting for Raoul to return home from the bar. Some nights he wouldn't return until the wee hours of the morning.

When I heard the door opening, I looked over and noticed a dark figure quietly entering the room, headed straight towards the wardrobe. Was this Erik? Curious, I rubbed my eyes and reached over for the gas lamp that was sitting on his night table along with his familiar monkey music box. I smiled at such a trinket, for I had not seen it since the night I left Paris.

"Angel?" there was enough dim light to see him standing at the wardrobe wrapped in a white bath towel. His wig was missing and so was his mask. I gasped at the sudden sight, but did not turn from him. I was used to seeing it by now.

"I'm terribly sorry for waking you, Christine." he nervously spoke. "I was just trying to get a fresh pair of clothing from my wardrobe. I got a shower….."

"Nonsense, you didn't wake me. I've been laying here wide awake for a while now."

As I laid there in bed looking his way, I couldn't help but notice a small red mark sticking out of the towel from his left shoulder.

"Erik, what's that?" I questioned.

He kept his back turned as he tore out a fresh pair of trousers and his waist coat.

"What's what?" he murmured, not really paying attention to what I was asking.

Instead of answering, I rose from the sheets and approached him, placing my fingers on the exact spot I was talking about. Before I could reveal another inch of it, Erik spun around, clinging the towel closer to his body.

"Don't touch me, Christine." he snapped. "Do you hear me?"

"Erik, I was just curious. I was just asking…You know, incase it was a birthmark or something."

"Birthmark?" he scoffed. "You're jesting."

"No."

"If only it were, Christine."

And then he lowered his towel, exposing his entire chest and back. It was such a horrible sight to see. His body was completely covered in the same red marks throughout his body, lumpy scars crisscrossing in every direction, faded stitching running across his entire stomach as if he had been stabbed. I covered my mouth with my hands, gasping and turning away.

"Aren't you glad we made love in the dark, Christine?" he coldly questioned. "If you would have seen me-"

"That's not true."

"Look at your expression now. It's quite clear that I repulse you." his bottom lip was quivering. "Birthmark….ha! More like gypsy marks!"

"Please, don't be mad at me, Erik."

Erik approached me, his towel now covering his masticated body.

"I'm not angry with you, angel. Just…just go back to sleep. I'm going to dress and start breakfast. I'll make anything you'd like."

When I turned to face him, I placed my hand firmly on his chest, a few scars turning hot beneath my palm.

"You don't disgust me, Erik. Just please know that…."

He didn't say a word at first, only took my hand away and pressed a lingering kiss to my knuckles.

"I believe you, Christine. Now tell Erik what you would like for breakfast?"

"Surprise me."

"All right, and then, after breakfast we'll go get the money I promised you for last night's performance."

As much as I wanted to deny the money, I simply nodded and watched him leave. That's exactly what I came for, wasn't it? Money…But now that Raoul was gone, I suddenly didn't care about it anymore. I had a man who cared deeply about me, and that was worth more than anything.

"Mother?"

When I heard my name being called, I rolled over to find Gustave standing in the doorway. He looked frightened, and I immediately opened my arms to him.

"What is it, pumpkin?"

"I'm so scared."

"Scared? What is there to be scared about?"

"Mister Y." he cried. "He's so scary. Last night, he was in my room, walking around. Oh, mother, he frightens me….I just want to go home, I want to go see papa!"

"Sweetheart, this is our new home for a while, all right? Mister Y has taken us in until I can get in contact with Raoul. He left us, pumpkin."

My son lifted his head from my chest, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No, mother, don't say that! Papa didn't leave! I just know it! He loves me…right?"

"Gustave, you must know the truth."

"I don't wish to hear any of it, mother! They're all lies! Lies and nothing more. Meg was just angry that's why she said those things."

"Pumpkin, I know this is a shock to you after all these years-"

"No, don't say it!"

"But Mister Y is your real father."

Tears were streaming down his cheeks now. He crawled into my lap and I patted his back as I began to tell him the truth.

"Gustave, please understand that your papa loves you. Yes, he might have only known you a few days so far, but he does care about your well being-so much that he made me promise not to tell you the truth….but Meg, she blurted it out."

"Why wasn't he ever going to let me know?"

"Because he was afraid you'd act just like this. I know how you feel, Gustave. I know how angry you are to have called Raoul "papa" all these years. You always wondered why you never had anything in common with him, or why he never played with you…it's because you were not his son. I'm not even sure he knows the truth, but Mister Y wants to be in your life, Gustave."

"He's so hideous, mother."

"Gustave, please don't say that. Remember the song I sang to you the other night? The one about looking with your heart? That song was about him, Gustave."

"Do you love him, mother?"

"I did, Gustave, long long ago. He was there for me in a time nobody else was. I would have married him and lived a completely different life, but instead, I woke one morning to find him gone. He left me out of fear, and so, I returned to Raoul. I missed your father, but soon, I found out that I was heavy with you. I didn't want to break Raoul's heart and so I did the only thing I could do…..I lied."

"Obviously Mister Y didn't care about me."

"Gustave, what makes you think that?"

"Where was he, mother? Where has he been these past ten years?"

"Here, Gustave, he's been here. He didn't know, he swears it."

"I refuse to call him "papa!" He's not my papa!"

"Gustave, please, calm down."

"I want to go home, mother."

"Gustave, like it or not, this is going to be our home for a while."

My son shook his head, sobbing as he did so. I knew this whole situation had upset him, but I was telling him the truth. He ran out of my room, slamming his bedroom door shut. How I wished I could have told him something different, but what could I have said? Erik was his father and we would be here until further notice….

**Erik's POV**

I heard the shouting, I heard the horrible things being said about me…and all in Gustave's voice. Just from hearing him, I knew he was born with the same ill temper as I was. I was coming out of the bathroom when I heard him pleading for his papa…but not for me, not for his real father, no, he was pleading for Raoul. I pressed my ear to the door, listening to my son call me hideous. Hearing it a second time hurt my heart beyond anything. Yes, I was hideous, but I always hoped that there would be a part of him that would accept me for who I was. I only wished to spend time with him, get to know my son for who he really was, but it was apparent that he didn't feel the same way. This was my punishment for not winning Christine fairly.

There was a part of me that still possessed the Phantom, and that part of me had cheated by making that cruel deal with Raoul. Instead of fighting him man to man with a sword, I had made a sneaky dealer takes all bet. Christine had already promised to sing for me and that was my winning ace. All I had to do was tell Raoul that if she sang, he was to leave. And like a fool, he had the nerve to go to her dressing room and beg her not to sing. When she refused to leave without fulfilling her end of the bargain, Raoul left, leaving a sappy note behind. No, I had not won Christine fair and square. I knew what I had to do…I knew in the end I was going to lose her again. Demons never win, and I will never find happiness with the woman of my dreams. To prove that I was the better man, I was going to have to resort to doing the same thing I did ten years ago…I had to let her go and let her live her life as she pleased. I knew by keeping her away from Raoul would only sadden her, and to look upon her beautiful face each morning and find it stricken with grief, would only make my heart ache. I wanted Christine, but I wanted her to be with me because she wanted to, and not out of obligation.

I started a kettle of tea once I was in the kitchen, already hurting deeply inside for what I was about to do. My son hated me, and so, I was going to do what I should have done ten years ago. I was going to send Christine back to Paris after telling her about the deal I made with Raoul. Afterwards, I was going to sell my park, write a check and send it to Gustave. And then, once I had nothing left, I was going to kill myself.

"So, what did you decide on?"

I slowly turned to spot Christine standing there in the doorway, still dressed in my nightshirt.

"Erm…I haven't decided yet- could we sit down for a moment?"

"Is everything all right, Erik?" her voice was filled with so much concern.

"Yes, I just need to tell you something."

Once we were both sat, I reached my hand across the table and placed it over Christine's. But for how long this would last, I wasn't sure….I knew as soon as I spilled the beans on the evil I had done, she would surely snatch it away from my grasp.

"Christine, Raoul didn't really leave you on his own free will."

"What are you talking about?"

My heart was racing inside of my chest. I had to do this! I had to prove to her that I was the better man, that I wasn't the same demon from long ago! No matter how much it hurt or how painful it would be to lose her again.

"The other night I found Raoul at a bar and made a bet with him."

"A bet?" she angrily gasped. "What sort of bet?"

"That if you sang for me, he was to leave the island and return to Paris... alone."

And just like I had predicted, she pulled her hand away from my own and slapped me across the face; a gesture that struck me deep in my core…I knew it was over, I knew at that moment I had officially lost Christine's trust forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone! Wow, this story is actually pretty cool. I'm loving it...always wondered what Erik would do after LND. Thanks again!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Christine's POV**

I knew it! I just knew Erik had something to do with Raoul's disappearance. Ten years! Raoul and I had been married ten years and out of the clear blue sky he leaves? I knew there was a reason as to why he left, and it was because of Erik's sneakiness! He knew I was to sing! He knew Raoul was betting on a losing battle. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and slapped him hard across the face.

"Christine, please," Erik covered his cheek with his hand, using his other to hold up and shield himself from another slap. "I can explain."

"Explain what?" I growled. "That you lied to me? God! I believed you, Erik. I believed that all you wanted from me was one song."

I was crying now, shielding my eyes with my hands as I stood there crying hot tears into them.

"You begged me to sing! You begged me to sing and nothing more. You said I only had to sing one song, and that I would be free to come and go as I please. And like a fool I believed you. You want me as your trophy! As your door prize."

"Never!" he was on his knees, his palms lifted to me pleading for forgiveness. "I see you as a person, Christine-the woman that I love, the mother of my child."

"Why, Erik? Why would you steer my husband away from me?"

"Because you deserved better."

"You? Is that who I deserved?"

I turned my back, not being able to bear another moment of his presence.

"I may not be handsome, Christine, but I know how to treat a woman. I'm not an alcoholic, nor would I ever raise a hand to you. I would hurt myself before ever laying a finger on you."

"How could you ever expect to gain my love after lying to me in such a way? Evil people do that, Erik. Why?"

"Because my love was simply not enough to prove to you that I am a good person! Nothing I ever do is enough. And when I heard Raoul say that he wanted to take you away, I had to do something or else I was going to lose you, lose Gustave, my flesh and blood!"

"You had me all to yourself ten years ago."

I turned to face him, my hands grasping his shirt.

"I loved you, Erik. Did you not believe me? Were my pleas to you as we were making love not enough for you to believe me? I whispered over and over again that I loved you, and you said the same. I believed you….oh, how I believed you. But when I woke the next morning and found you gone, I-"

"No, Christine." he caressed my cheek with his hand. "Don't you ever think that I didn't love you. I still do-I left for your protection."

"More like yours! I would have followed you to the end of the earth, Erik. I was going to do just that…but you chose to move on, and so did I."

"Tell me you love me, Christine." he begged, placing both hands on my neck. "Please, I must hear it, I know you still do."

"Erik-"

"Please, Christine."

I gently pushed him away, turning my head in shame.

"I don't…. Not anymore."

"Christine, I would do anything for you."

"Then after breakfast, pay me what I'm owed and take me to the docks."

"No-please, Christine, forgive me…"

"Gustave and I are leaving. And this time, we won't be back."

**Erik's POV**

My heart was exploding with pain. Christine was leaving. That's all that kept playing in my head. I was desperate, desperate for her to love me, desperate to do anything in order to make her stay. She was standing there with her head down, her tears streaming down her cheeks. Whether they were for me, or for her handsome fop, I wasn't sure, but the point of it all was that I had made her sad.

"I did leave to protect you." I whimpered. "Really."

"Erik, please…no more."

Quickly, I began unbuttoning my shirt, desperate to show Christine the reason why I left.

"Look," I said. "Right here…."

Her watery eyes moved upward, not quite sure what I was talking about. I placed my hand on a red scar that started at my heart and stretched downward and along my right armpit.

"You see this? This is why I left that morning."

"I don't understand."

"I woke beside you, and yes, I was frightened about what you would say about my body, but I knew Raoul would protect you. A life with me would have been no life at all. So, I dressed and kissed you goodbye, walking out into the early morning darkness. Raoul's guards were already out searching for you, and when they found me, they nearly put me on death's door. They wanted to bring me in to the police, but they decided to kill me instead. They pleaded for answers on your whereabouts, but I told them that I didn't know where you were. I could have told them, could have let them come find you naked in that hotel room, but I couldn't…I wanted you to be happy. They sliced a sharp blade down my chest and under my armpit. The pain was intense, and they continued to want answers, but I didn't tell them. Oh, there was so much pain, Christine…but I did it for you. They left me only because I had intentionally stopped breathing to make it seem as though I were dead."

Christine was crying again, her hand gently placing itself over my scar.

"Why didn't you come back for me?"

"Madame Giry and Meg found me, and snuck me to Calais. I was nearly dead by the time Madame Giry stitched me up."

"You should have told them." Christine cried. "You didn't have to go through all that pain for me."

"That wasn't pain, Christine. Pain, is losing you again. I love you, oh, how I love you, Christine. Leaving you was the worst thing I could have ever done, and I wished things could have been different. Making that bet with Raoul was the act of a desperate man, one who wasn't willing to lose you or his son. Please forgive me…"

"Erik, I can't simply forget about the past and just go on living as if nothing ever happened."

"But time can mend things, time can mend us, can't it?"

She shrugged, unsure about what to say.

"I miss Raoul, Erik."

The very words caused me to place my hand at my chest. If I could turn back time…Oh, if I could turn back time I would have never left her. But I had to remember that I was the better man. I didn't want to be, but in order to win my angel's heart back, I had to become the man she never realized existed. Sometimes my anger would cause me to act like a selfish child, but I couldn't…not now, not ever.

"What ever you wish to do, Christine, will be all right with me. You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

"I…I guess there isn't any rush in going back to Paris." she finally stated. "I do want to contact Raoul somehow and discuss some matters."

When I turned back to the kettle, I smiled in relief. I knew the longer she stayed, the more time we would spend together, and if she spent time with me, I knew she would see the man I always was. And when the time would come for her to leave, hopefully, she would make a different choice. I would win her back fairly, I would bask her in my adoration, shower her with my love…for the first time in my life, I would court her like a normal human being, my first. But I would have to be sly, I would have to do it without actually having her know what I'm doing, perhaps by acting in a harmless, friendly matter.

"Since you're going to be here for a while," I said, pouring her a cup of tea. "What would you like to do after breakfast?"

"Well, to start, I'd like to see the money I've rightfully earned."

"You think me to be a con?"

"What? No, I just want what's rightfully mine."

"And you'll get it, Christine, every cent that I promised you."

I began to prepare the batter to make pancakes, noticing the greedy change in my angel's attitude. Before, all she cared about was singing for pleasure, but now, all she seemed to care about was money.

"Has spending time with Raoul changed you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you sing, you sing for joy and not for money. Didn't I teach you that?"

"Erik, it's what I do for a living."

"Right…"

When the batter was finished, I began making pancakes, soon hearing Gustave joining us.

"Good morning, Gustave."

I turned to see Christine lifting our son up onto her lap. It was apparent that he was still upset. I would do anything just to see him smile.

"Gustave?" my son turned to me, shielding his eyes by burying them into Christine's shirt. "I made pancakes, would you like some?"

He whimpered, before shaking his head.

"Well, I'll make you anything you'd like."

"I don't want anything!"

"Gustave, be nice." Christine warned.

"I want to go home, mother…I miss papa."

This hurt. I was his father, and yet, he didn't want to acknowledge it. I turned away to tend to the pancakes, wondering what to say next.

"You heard him, Christine." I said. "He wants to go home."

"Gustave, I told you before that we were going to stay here for a while."

"I hate it here." he cried. "I hate this house! I even hate the owner."

"Gustave!"

I tried not to acknowledge what he said, placing a glass of juice down in front of him.

"Didn't you hear me?" my son pushed the glass over, the red juice spilling all over the floor. "I said I didn't want anything!"

"Gustave!"

"No, I hate t here, mother!"

"You little brat! How dare you!" I tried to grab him by his arm, but he pulled away, running straight out the door to god knew where.

"Gustave!"

"No, let him go." I said. "It's better to let him calm down."

I grabbed a washcloth from the counter to wipe up the juice from the floor.

"Erik, he's usually never like this, I'm so sorry."

"No, Christine, he was born with a temper like mine. I say hurtful things when I'm angry, and apparently he does the same."

"It's still no excuse."

"Christine, maybe you should go back to Paris."

"What? Five minutes ago you were pleading me not to leave, and now you want me to go?"

"I want you to do what ever will make you and Gustave happy. It's obviously not with me."

"Erik, I'm satisfied with the way things are for the time being. Let's just leave it at that."

And that I did…

**Gustave's POV**

I ran. I ran as fast as my feet would take me. I ran out of the bronze gates and towards Phantasma. I had to find my father, I had to get away from Mister Y. How could my mother honestly sit down and dine with him, when father was out there somewhere? I was caught in a crowd as soon as I entered the Phantasma gates. They pushed me aside as I screamed for my father, calling him out in hopes that he would be here somewhere. I checked around the Maze of Mirrors, scoped out the beach, even checked Nathan's hotdog stand. But sadly, my father was nowhere to be found. Inside the Phantasma freak show tent, I took a seat on a nearby bench to rest, noticing Mister Y's three freaks practicing their stunts in the main circle. Mr. Squelch was lifting heavy barrels, while Miss Fleck was practicing her high flying trapeze act with Dr. Gangle directing her.

"Come on, Nymphadora," Dr. Gangle whined. "Your performance is in an hour and you have yet to come down from there."

"Not until my act is perfect."

When Mr. Squelch placed down his barrels, his eyes glared my way, smiling at the sight of me.

"Ah, look who it is? The young master."

"Don't call me that." I whined, placing my head into my hands. "I am the young Viscount."

Miss Fleck teased me by placing her small top hat over my head.

"Gustave, everyone knows who you are. Word gets around quickly."

"Yes, young master." Dr. Gangle said waving his arms about. "One day, all of this shall be yours."

"Well I don't want it." I threw Miss Fleck's hat from my head, and placed my face back down into my hands.

"You know, your father is more fantastic than you know." said Mr. Squelch, lifting me up onto his large shoulders.

"I'm looking for my real father. Have you seen him or not?"

"Why, he left here last night in a carriage, young master. But is it so hard to accept Mister Y for who he really is?"

"You saw what's behind his mask….he's a…a-"

"Freak?" Dr. Gangle questioned. "We don't take such a word kindly around these parts."

"Yes," Miss Fleck dusted off her hat and placed it back on her head. "Just because we're a little different than everyone else, does it automatically makes us freaks?"

"Everyone is different." Mr. Squelch finished.

"Perhaps, but no one is as different as you all are." I said.

"_A hat filled with feathers," _Dr. Gangle motioned to Fleck's hat and then his cloak. _"A cloak strung with beads…what makes us any different from everyone else and their strange needs?"_

Mr. Squelch threw me up into the air, catching me as he began to sing as well.

"_Everyone's a freak, in their own special way_

_From your talents or your walk, down to the way you wear your beret."_

Miss Fleck pulled me aside, sticking colorful feathers into my hair as she sang as well.

"_When you're walking down the street and you get the strangest glare_

_You turn and tip your hat and mimic the same stare."_

They were all singing now…

"_Everyone's a freak in their own special way_

_From the way you comb your hair or lift heavy weights. _

_Sometimes a freak is measured by the way they appear, but here in Coney Island it will land you a career!"_

Miss Fleck placed her hat back on me along with her feathered robe.

"_Wearing glitter and feathers is all for glam and fun_

_But living any where but Coney Island will have you on the run. _

_Your father thought otherwise and now I'm an artist_

_Flying through the air as people eww and ahh_

_Ain't I lucky? For this freak is now a Phantasma star!"_

"_Everyone's a freak, in their own special way_

_From your talents or your walk to the way you wear your beret._

_So who's to say a freak isn't just a person? Everyone is different and their talents only worsen."_

Mr. Squelch pulled me aside, lifting me up into the air again.

"_Where I come from all I ever did was lift and lift all day_

_I was called a freak, but who were they to say?_

_I lifted twenty barrels and then a bail of hay, but still they called me a freak, and so I moved away. Here in Phantasma, Mister Y took me in, and now I lift thirty barrels and bring the crowds right in!"_

"_Everyone's a freak in their own special way_

_From the way you comb your hair or lift heavy weights._

_Sometimes a freak is measured by the way they appear, but here in Coney Island it will land you a career!"_

Dr. Gangle pushed a large mirror in front of me and stood behind me as he began to sing.

"_They called me a freak, and I'm not exactly why? A top hat and a eye glass placed over my left eye. Yes, I might dress strangely and my voice a bit creepy, but here in Phantasma it's all right because everything is always topsy turvy!"_

I was standing in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection as the three freaks stood behind me.

"_Now Mister Y is a special freak who came from across the sea. _

_Wearing a white mask he fulfilled the task of what was never to be."_

Miss Fleck ran her fingers through my blonde locks.

"_Now you, my child have yet to see _

_The freak that lives within, _

_but take a good look and it won't be hard to compare the talents and traits_

_That you and Mister Y both share."_

Mr. Squelch then placed a white mask over the right side of my face. I gasped when I noticed how much I looked like Mister Y. It was as if I were looking right at him, when in reality, it was only my reflection. They were right….I loved music just as much as Mister Y did…I loved just about everything he did. I was a freak….so much, that I sang along.

"_Everyone's a freak in their own special way_

_From the music that I write down to all the words that I say._

_Sometimes a freak is measured by the way they appear, or maybe, just maybe by the music that they hear._

_So who's to say that a freak isn't just a person? But we all know that our talents will only worsen. _

_A freak is a freak, but I see it all clear, if I am a freak….it's something that I fear."_

They were right. If Mister Y was my father, then I was a freak too. Yes, I still missed Raoul, but perhaps Raoul never played with me because of the undeniable fact that I was a freak. I wasn't sure, but one thing was certain…..I wasn't ready to accept Mister Y for who he was…I wasn't ready to accept another man as my father. But I did owe him an apology for my earlier actions. They weren't the actions of a freak, but of a monster, and I'd be damned to be known as one.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's my song writting for the day lol! Please please please review! More to come soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Erik's POV**

"Three hundred and ninety-eight, ninety-nine, four hundred." I counted out the exact amount I owed Christine for singing for me. After breakfast, I had walked with her to my Phantasma office building where I usually completed everyone's pays and income. I sat behind my desk after taking a stack of money out of my safe. Mr. Hammerstein had offered Christine two hundred dollars, and I had begged her to decline his offer all together and sing for me for twice the amount he was going to pay. So, here I was, paying out four hundred dollars to Christine who was sitting across from me.

"That's everything, Christine." I said looking down at the small stacks of bills I had placed out in front of us. "And for accepting my plea to sing," I placed down another fifty dollars. "For your trouble."

"Erik, no…" Christine pushed the new amount I had just laid out back towards me. "I can't accept it. Four hundred was the sufficient amount we agreed upon."

"It's not like you can't use it. Please, I insist."

"Erik-"

"I have enough money to where my children's children can live comfortably without having to ever work a day in their lives…please, Christine."

"Thank you." she placed her hand over my own. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I'm sure you'll need every cent to have your name debt free."

"Yes."

As I wrote down what I had given Christine into my account log, I felt her hand place itself over my own, causing me to pause from writing.

"Thank you, Erik."

"No need to thank me, Christine. It is I who should be thanking you. Because of you, I got to hear your voice again….after ten long years of silence."

"Could I perhaps take you to dinner tonight?"

My eyes moved upward. Never had anyone ever asked me to dinner before, not even Christine.

"Dinner?" was she perhaps courting me?

"Yes, you, me, and Gustave of course."

Perhaps not…. I knew she just wanted to take me to dinner to thank me for my generous pay.

"Of course, Christine."

"I have to go into town and wire Raoul, but I should be back by sundown."

"I also have a few errands to run. With it being the last few days of Phantasma's season, I need to prepare to close. In a few days, I'll be covering up rides and locking down the food stands."

Christine and I stood to walk out with one another.

"Oh, if you see Gustave around, could you please tell him that we'll be going to dinner and not to run far off?" she asked.

"Of course."

Once we were back outside, Christine was on her way towards town, leaving me with completing the duties I needed to fulfill. The first thing that needed to be done was to check on the animal stables on the far end of Phantasma. As I made my way to the freak show tent, I heard a strange sound coming from inside. It was an hour before show time and I soon found out that instead of practicing, my three most trusted employees were singing and having a grand old time with my son. Miss Fleck was throwing him up into the air as Mr. Squelch caught him. The props were all out of line, and to make matters worse, they were fooling around with the costumes.

I stood there, watching this nonsense go on for a few more moments, before clearing my throat to get their attention. My arms were crossed and the childish play instantly stopped, the three of them smiling widely at me as they froze in place.

"And just what do you think you three are doing?" I growled. "It's nearly show time and you have the props out of line and the costumes off their hangers."

"Um….sorry, sir-" Dr. Gangle quivered. "We were just-"

"Having a go with the young master." Miss Fleck finished.

"Horseplay is for outside of the workplace." I firmly stated. "You were to be practicing your acts, not fooling around."

Mr. Squelch was standing there as my son hid behind him. I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn he was wearing Miss Fleck's feathered coat.

"Sir, please, it won't happen again." Mr. Squelch assured.

"Good. Now clean this mess up and get back to work. I didn't hire a bunch of circus clowns…If you wanted to be a clown, you should have joined Luna Park."

As I began to walk away, I heard a small familiar voice calling for me.

"Mister Y!"

I cocked my head to the side, to find my son slowly following me, still wearing Miss Fleck's coat. I turned and folded my arms across my chest, eyeing the expensive outfit up and down. It took a few moments, but when my son looked down at what he was wearing, he froze in place. The bedazzled black coat was far too long for his short little body, the bottom of it dragging the ground. Before he could say anything, Miss Fleck was at his side.

"Oh, there it is." she acted as if she didn't know Gustave had her coat. "I'll take that, young master."

She peeled it off of Gustave's body and dusted it off with a huge smile across her face.

"There we are," she replied, putting it on. "Good as new."

She stood there for a few moments longer, before scurrying back off to the tent. I could only chuckle and shake my head before turning to continue my journey to the stables.

"Mister Y, where are you going?"

I looked down, to notice that Gustave was still following me. He might have been my son, but he was so short. I was so tall, and yet, his head was only at my thigh.

"To the stables." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I need to check on the animals and make sure the stable is suitable for winter."

"Can I come?"

This confused me. A few hours ago, he couldn't stand me, and now, he wanted to spend time with me? Yes, there were things I could have said, but I held in my curiosity and just played along.

"If you wish."

When we arrived at the stables, I unlocked it and held the door for Gustave. Without a single word, I began to examine each door before entering to check on my stallions.

"Whoa, that's a big horse."

I was petting my black stallion, Cesar when I looked over and noticed Gustave entering.

"He's not a horse, Gustave, he's a stallion."

"What's the difference?"

"A stallion is a full grown, male horse."

"Still a horse."

I rolled my eyes and continued checking on Cesar's legs.

"What happened to his leg?"

I looked up and then down at Cesar's metal leg.

"Most of my animals were saved." I began. "Cesar here, was on his way to the glue factory, and all because he had a bad leg. I helped him walk again by having a metal leg made."

"Besides the metal, it looks just like a horse leg."

"Right."

"Can I pet him?"

I smiled at my son's curiosity, and nodded. My son grabbed the brush hanging on the side of the stable and began to brush his mane.

"He's very pretty."

"Well, come along and I'll show you the rest of my animals."

After closing Cesar's gate, I walked to where the elephants slept.

"Where's their tusks?" he asked.

"Poachers sawed them off."

"Why?"

"For their ivory."

"That's real mean."

"You want to see something neat?"

When Gustave nodded, I took a peanut out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Ready?" I then lifted him up and stood him on the gate. "Now hold out the peanut."

Gustave did, a long trunk instantly coming his way and wrapping around his hand. And then, my son laughed….he laughed just like me, my son had my laugh!

"Mister Y?"

I looked up at my son.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For spilling my juice and acting like a monster this morning."

"It's all right, Gustave, I forgive you. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, I'm just trying to be your friend. We can be friends, right?"

"I guess so."

And that, was better than nothing at all.

**Christine's POV**

Despite the fact that Phantasma was on the brink of its final day, the park was still massively crowded. I made my way towards the gates in order to reach town where I would be able send Raoul a telegram and wire him some money. I would have called him with the newest invention of the telephone, but sadly, they weren't able to contact anyone overseas yet. In my telegram, I told Raoul about where I was staying, and about the money I was sending him. Then, in the last lines, I asked him to contact me somehow so we could talk about this entire situation. I explained how I would be staying with Erik until further notice….probably until spring arrived, seeing that all the ports would soon be closed for winter. After wiring three hundred dollars to Raoul along with my telegram, I decided to do some shopping. If I was going to be staying with Erik for a while, I needed a few winter dresses and some soap. Erik had been kind enough to give me more money than we had discussed, and I wanted to thank him somehow. Yes, I was taking him to dinner, but I wanted to do something more. I doubted that anyone had ever given him a gift, but what could I possibly get him? I hardly knew the man, except for his love for music.

After purchasing a few simple dresses, I walked along the town shops, looking at the different trinkets in the windows. For Gustave, I bought him a toy monkey that, when wound up, played the symbols. I don't know why, but it reminded me of Erik's music box from long ago, and I knew Gustave would enjoy it. I still had no idea about what to buy Erik, but as I was leaving town, something caught my eye…. There, in the stationary shop window was a silver fountain pen with a small skull at it's tip.

Curious, I went inside, only to find out that the fountain pen was not only the newest version, but it was also a limited edition. The shop keeper told me there were only one hundred made. I did notice some of the pens that Erik used were worn and no where near as beautiful as this one. The skull tip was what instantly made me think of him.

"How much?" I questioned.

"I just got them in stock." he told me. "Haven't sold any yet. Forty bucks they are."

That was indeed an expensive pen, but it was made from sterling silver, and as the owner of Phantasma, Erik did deserve to be able to write with something fancy.

"I'll take it."

And with that, the shop keeper packed it up in a black velvet box and I paid for it.

**Erik's POV**

For the second time today, I showered. After checking the stables, Gustave and I returned home to get ready for dinner. After sending him to the guest bedroom to get ready, I hopped in the shower to wash up. It wasn't that I wasn't clean, but I did smell like damp hay from being in the stables. I wanted to look my best for Christine, and I was going to do just that. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I snuck into my bedroom and went through my Sunday bests. Usually, I dressed in a suit, ditching the jacket when it was too hot to bear. But tonight needed to be different. Tonight, I needed to look my absolute best. After throwing on my white shirt and slipping on my black trousers, I rummaged through my jackets, not knowing which one looked the fanciest.

From my vanity mirror, I noticed my reflection and oh, how revolting it was. It didn't matter how suave I looked, because no matter what, I would always be a freak. I was a freak attempting to court a woman a trillion times out of my league.

"Erik?"

I heard her calling my name, causing it to drag me out of my pitiful trance. Quickly, I tore a fancy black jacket out of my closet and slipped it on. The sleeves and lapel had grey, swirled lacing scattered throughout the area, making me look at least a little presentable.

"Erik? Are you in here?"

I could hear her coming down the hall now, and I hastily placed on my wig and mask, standing in front of the mirror to adjust it. And for the finishing touch, I sprayed a bit of my musky cologne under my arms and around my neck.

"Erik?"

Christine was right outside the door, but before she could open it, I stepped out as if I hadn't heard her, bumping right into her front.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, Christine….were you calling me?"

She smiled and took a step back, her hands filled with bags.

"Yes, I just got back." her eyes were scanning me up and down. "I see you're ready to go."

"Yes, I said I would be."

"Great, let me just change and we'll be off. Where's Gustave?"

"In the guestroom changing."

"Oh, so you've found him?"

"I guess you could say that. He accompanied me to the stables today to check on the animals."

The smile that formed on Christine's beautiful face was enough to explain how happy this made her.

"That's great."

"Yes, I'll go check on him."

I closed the door to give Christine her privacy and walked down the hall to the guest bedroom.

"Gustave? Are you ready to go?"

I knocked on the door softly, waiting for his answer. A few moments later, the door opened and he came out, his bow tie disheveled around his neck.

"I think so."

He stood there playing with his bow tie that would never look right with the way he was tying it.

"Here, let me help you."

"You know how to tie one?" he asked.

I nodded. "Wore one everyday for thirty years."

I lifted him up onto my piano bench and began tying it, repeating a little rhyme to help him remember.

"The dragon goes under the bridge, through the loop, and into the castle….now you try."

Gustave pulled apart his bow tie, and began repeating the rhyme.

"The dragon goes under the bridge…" he took his two ends and began crossing them. "Through the loop…."

"Here," I took his hands in my own as we continued doing it together. "Through the loop and into the castle."

When his tie was complete, he turned himself around so that he was facing the piano keys.

"Could I play something?"

I stood there with my hands behind my back. This was what I had been waiting for….my son, playing the piano in front of me.

"Go ahead."

My son began to play, his melody soft and beautiful.

"That's very good, Gustave."

"It came to mind a few hours ago."

"And are there words to it?"

He nodded, and as he continued playing, he sang.

"_Everyone's a freak, in their own special way,_

_From the talents or your walk down to the way you wear your beret."_

"Enough!" I snapped, pushing his hands off the keys.

My child looked up at me with such fear in his eyes. How dare he sing such a song! Everyone's a freak? What sort of song was that? A cruel song, that's what it was!

"But- I-"

"Enough, Gustave. You are never to sing that song again, do you hear me?"

Gustave placed his head down.

"Why not? It's true, Mister Y."

"You are not a freak! Do you hear me! That is a very hurtful word."

"But Miss Fleck and Dr. Gangle-"

"Enough!"

My son gasped in horror as I raised my hand to him. But I couldn't strike any part of him, how could I?

"All right everyone, are we ready to go?"

My Christine came walking out looking absolutely beautiful, but when she saw the disoriented looks upon our faces, her smile quickly vanished.

"Something wrong?"

"No," I stood up from where I was sitting. "Everything is fine, am I right, Gustave?"

Gustave only nodded as his head remained lowered.

"Gustave?"

"I miss papa…" was all he murmured before Christine lifted him up into her arms. I had ruined it…I had ruined everything between us. Sometimes my anger got the best of me, but instead of controlling it, I let it loose on my son, and just when we were beginning to become friendly with one another.

The entire time we walked to my restaurant, the Phantasma Gourmet, Christine carried Gustave in her arms. Our journey was silent, due to the fact that I didn't have a word of comfort to say.

"Cheer up, Gustave." Christine said, patting him on the back. "I'll let you get ice cream once we're situated."

This seemed to make him feel better, but not better enough to sit beside me once we were shown to my special table. It didn't matter where I went in Phantasma, I always had a special seat reserved. Yes, the only seat I ever used was the one at my private box at my opera house, but the sad part was that I didn't have anyone to bring with me to dinner, so the ones reserved for me at my restaurants stayed empty. Tonight, however, was the first time I ever used the one at the Phantasma Gourmet. It was a table set beneath the chandelier on the far end of the restaurant where there was slightly more privacy. Yes, I was living in Coney Island, but the feeling of eyes watching me still haunted me daily. If there was one thing I hated, it was being gawked at. I had wanted a nice dinner with my family, but instead, I had ruined that possibility by yelling at Gustave, for now, even he wouldn't sit beside me…..no, he took his seat beside Christine on the other end as if I were a stranger…a stranger and not a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I have to give Shrek 4ever after some credit for that cute little rhyme used to teach someone how to tie a knot. Thanks again everyone, please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Erik's POV**

I sat there at dinner, wondering what to say? I looked down at my menu, not particularly paying attention to any of it. I was still upset over yelling at Gustave.

"Have you decided what you're getting yet?" I looked up from my menu to notice Christine's emerald eyes looking into my own. Her eyes were so beautiful the way the glistened…They had glistened just like they were now on the night we made love over ten years ago. She was laying on top of me, staring into my blue orbs with the same glow…Oh, how happy she made me.

"Erik?"

I had dazed out for only a second, looking back down at my menu, beginning to feel a bit ill. I don't know why, but I suddenly got the feeling as if I were being watched, only to cock my head and realize that my prediction was true…There were families seated on the other end, looking up from their meals to gaze at my mask. The mere gesture made me sweat and cause my heart to start pounding against my ears.

"Mother, can I get the waffles and ice cream?"

"Of course you can, pumpkin."

Soon, our waiter was back, a tall lanky man with dark hair. If I remember correctly, I believed his name was Ramin? I had so many employees that it was hard to keep track of them all. He was even tending to our table more frequently than his others. Probably due to the fact that I was his boss.

"And what can I get you, Madame?" he asked Christine.

As she ordered, I looked down at my menu, the sweat pouring down my face.

"Mister Y?"

So many people were staring at me, while my own son wouldn't even make eye contact.

"Mister Y?"

"What?" I shot my head up, not quite sure what was going on.

"Your order, sir, what will it be?"

I wasn't very interested in eating anymore and so I just told him to give me what ever Christine was ordering. When he finally walked away, Christine looked my way, her expression seeming a bit concerned.

"Erik, is everything all right? You're sweating."

Oh, how embarrassing this was. Instead of opening my mouth, I stood up, excusing myself from the table.

"I need some air."

"Are you all right?"

"Of course." was all I said before heading to the balcony.

**Christine's POV**

I wasn't sure if Erik was all right, but I let him go. This would give me a chance to speak to Gustave alone. He was sitting there in his seat supporting his head with his hand as he swirled his finger over the table's elegant design.

"Pumpkin?"

His eyes looked upward with the same two toned blue orbs that his father had.

"Erik told me you accompanied him to the stables today?"

"It was all right, I guess." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Pumpkin, did something happen that you're not telling me?"

He shook his head.

"No, I just miss papa is all."

"Well, I wrote Raoul today and hopefully he'll get back to me."

Gustave didn't seem interested, he only continued looking down at the table. Thinking that this would be a perfect time to show him his present, I took the small wrapped package out of my purse and placed it down in front of him.

"I was in town today and picked this up for you."

My son's melancholy attitude began to slip away as he peeled back the brown paper. When his new toy appeared, he smiled and wound it up, the gold cymbols making a small clanking sound.

"Thank you, mother."

"Cheer up, pumpkin, everything will be all right."

Erik had been gone a long while now, and I was becoming slightly worried. Deciding to go find out where he was, I rose from the table and kissed Gustave's blond locks.

"Be a sweetheart and stay here while I go find Mister Y, Gustave."

On the other end of the restaurant, the balcony doors were open with the gold drapes slightly blowing inward. When I made it to the doorway, Erik was standing against the railing, his arms outstretched and clinging to them as he stood there taking deep breaths. In the background, the only thing that could be heard was the crashing of the waves hitting the shore and the distant sounds of screams coming from the Phantasma attractions.

"Erik?"

He turned, adjusting his cravat as he did so.

"Christine, what…what are you doing out here?"

"I seemed to have lost my dinner guest."

"I was coming back, I just needed some air."

"Is everything all right, Erik?"

I approached him, placing my hands on his shoulders as he stood there out of breath.

"Calm yourself, Erik. You're hyperventilating."

"Oh, Christine, I should have never came."

"What makes you think that?"

"People, they stare, and it makes me uneasy. Even in Coney Island, I'm still a prisoner who's gawked at as I walk the streets."

I caressed his cheek with my palm, sitting us down on the nearby bench.

"Erik, you shouldn't take the stares to heart. It will kill you."

"It's not just the stares, Christine, it's everything. I've never had company before and tonight, I drove myself mad with just trying to look presentable for you."

"Erik, why is it that you put me up on this high pedestal?" his pulse was racing against my fingers. "You make me out to be of royalty, when in reality, if not for you I would have been a poor chorus girl. I still am that chorus girl."

"Because you are, Christine. To me, you're the earth, moon and stars. To me, you're the most wonderful and beautiful woman there is. I feel as though I am a low monster, placed upon this earth only to live life alone. You know I would give my soul to spend time with you."

"Erik, you don't have to act like that. I'm spending time with you because I wish to spend time with you. You are the smartest man I know, Erik."

"The smartest and the ugliest."

"Erik-" I shook my head, placing my hand over his chest. "Your beauty is in here," I then placed it on his mask. "Not behind this."

He seemed taken back by what I had said, rising with me to go back inside.

"Come, Christine, our dinner should be ready soon."

It seemed as though I was getting through to him for once…but for now, at least I had made him feel better.

**Erik's POV**

Christine thought I was beautiful! My face might have been a disaster beyond repair, but she thought my soul was beautiful. I didn't say another word as we went back inside and seated ourselves. Even Gustave seemed to be a bit happier, occupied with playing with a new toy monkey or some sort. He would wind it up and then let the cymbols play, before winding it up again.

"I see you're enjoying your new toy, Gustave." Christine stated.

"Yes, I love it, mother."

It was then that our dinner was placed down in front of us. Christine must have ordered some sort of chicken basked in a white alfredo sauce, because that's the same thing that was placed down in front of me. Gustave on the other hand, had a plate stacked with waffles topped in chocolate ice cream placed in front of him. It was only after taking a quick sip of my water that I realized that I had been so preoccupied with trying to please Christine, that eating out in public without my mask never occurred to me. I hardly ate, but when I did, I had to remove my mask in order to do it. The edge of the leather garment came down over my top lip, hiding its bloated deformity. I had only ever once eaten with it on, and I was regretting it for weeks afterwards. But what choice did I have? I couldn't back out of dinner now, and to remove it would only send the entire restaurant running out its doors.

Everything around me simply faded away as I cut into my chicken, raising the first piece of it to my lips. The moment I began chewing, I could already feel the leather rubbing my flesh raw. But like a man, I held in the discomfort, slowly chewing as I attempted to enjoy my meal. As long as Christine was happy, then I was happy. Gustave ate his meal like a little child, the chocolate ice cream staining his crisp white shirt that was beneath his brown jacket.

"Gustave," Christine was giggling as she licked a napkin and rubbed it against Gustave's chocolate stained lips. "You're a mess."

Flesh being rubbed away was all I could feel after every bite. It was so terrible, that after eating three quarters of my chicken, I decided to stop and take it home with me.

"You surely can't be full, Erik, you've hardly touched your meal."

"I am, Christine. I'll eat it tomorrow for lunch."

I had the remainder of my meal wrapped up and carried it home after leaving the restaurant. I would have spoken to Christine on our way back, but Gustave was excitedly talking to her about his dinner and his new toy. He seemed so happy that the thought of me interrupting him didn't seem right.

"It's right to bed after washing up, young man." Christine said upon entering my home. I placed my keys down on the table and flicked on the lights.

"Erik, would it be all right if Gustave borrowed one of your night shirts?"

"Yes, take anything you need."

"I'm going to wash him up and put him to bed." she said, heading to my room. "I'll be back out in a little bit."

Oh, thank god! I instantly took a seat at the table and opened the container that held the remainder of my meal. Only when I heard the water of the shower running did I dare remove my mask. The damage had already been done, for when I attempted to chew again, my mouth was excruciatingly sore. But, like a fool, I ignored it and continued eating…that was until I saw droplets of red mixed in with the white alfredo sauce.

"What the?"

I continued looking down at my meal, not quite certain what it was, until I saw a fresh droplet fall from my cheek and land on my chicken.

"Shit…" I was bleeding.

As quickly as I could, I rushed to the kitchen sink and wet a rag as more blood began to drip from my face. There were no mirrors to look into to see what was wrong, nor could I go to my bedroom incase Gustave and Christine were there.

"Erik?"

I heard Christine's voice, but I didn't turn to face her. The mere thought of her seeing my face made my stomach churn.

"Erik, is everything all right?"

I covered my distortion with my hand, the contact instantly burning my bleeding flesh.

"Ahhh…"

"Erik?"

"I'm all right."

But my face must have said other wise. Either that or it was stained in blood.

"You're bleeding."

I looked down at my feet to notice that my floor had tiny droplets scattered about.

"Oh, that-"

"Erik, come here."

She pulled me by my arm into the bathroom and leaned me over the sink, running my bloodstained hand under cool water.

"Now look up at me."

But could I? Just this morning she had seen my face and did not turn away, but would she now? Slowly, I lifted my head, looking at myself in the mirror. My top lip was raw and bloody, so was my eye socket. It was apparent that chewing my food had destroyed my face.

"Erik, what happened to you?"

She was going through my medicine cabinet now, searching for something to stop the bleeding.

"Top shelf." I instructed. "The yellow bottle. It's special wash for my face…"

She didn't say a word, only soaked a wash cloth in the substance before applying it to my face, the wash sizzling and burning my irritated flesh.

"I shouldn't have done it, but I didn't want to disappoint you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Eating…I was so worried with trying to please you, Christine, that the thought of eating in public never occurred to me. You see, I can't eat while wearing my mask."

"Oh, Erik-forgive me. How could I have been so selfish?"

"What?"

"I promise you, Erik, that the thought never came to mind. Sometimes I just see you as a normal man, when in reality you have special needs."

I gently grasped the hand that was washing my face.

"What? You mean it?"

"Mean what?"

A small smile formed at my lips.

"That you see me as a normal man?"

"I wouldn't lie to you. Please, forgive me…I didn't think twice about how uncomfortable that mask would be to eat in."

"No need to apologize, Christine, you were just trying to be nice."

Christine looked at the bottle of wash, and then back at me.

"So you need to wash your face with this everyday?"

I nodded. "Indeed. It keeps infection away. I also have a special shampoo for my exposed skull. I get infections there more than anything due to all the sweating I do in the summer with wearing my wig, and the unbearable dryness I get in the winter."

"I'm so sorry, Erik."

"Please," I took the cloth out of her hand and placed it in the sink. "Don't pity me."

"I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing."

As I turned off the lights in the bathroom, I headed back to the kitchen to clean up, feeling a bit better now that I could walk around unmasked.

"I wired Raoul today."

"And?"

"Well, I hope he decides to write me. It's going to be a long winter here, what with the ports closing and all."

"There's still a few more days to catch a ship out of here before the ports close." I warned. "Are you sure a long winter with me is what you want? It gets rather boring with the snow storms and constant hail."

Christine smiled. "Can't be any worse than the winters in Paris."

"Oh, they're much worse here, with the ocean being so close and all."

"I'll take that chance."

"Well, if that's the case, my back better get used to a long winter of couch sleeping."

I only meant to tease her, but it was apparent that my words had made her feel terrible about taking my bed.

"Christine, I was only joking. I don't mind it at all, really."

"No, it should be me sleeping on the couch, not you."

"I would never have such a thing."

"Erik, I know we're just friends and all, but your bed is big enough for three people."

That did sound lovely, but Gustave was upset enough as it was. The last thing I wanted was to make him think that she no longer loved Raoul and was starting something with me.

"No, I don't want to confuse Gustave."

"Then why not tomorrow night have Gustave sleep with me and you can have the guest bed?"

"I don't want to inconvenience you, Christine."

"It's not an inconvenience at all, Erik. You deserve a good night's rest just as much as Gustave and I do."

And so, it was agreed. And it was an agreement I was happy about. To have to sleep on that couch for the next four months would have driven me completely mad. Not only that, but by spring, I'd be lucky to ever lift a heavy object again. I walked into my room and took out a pair of night clothes as I began to undress myself. I was buttoning my shirt when Christine came walking in, a small wrapped package in hand.

"I forgot to give this to you."

"Forgot to give me what?"

I removed my wig and scratched my scalp. Christine placed the package in my grasp.

"I wanted to get you something."

"Why?"

"To thank you for your kindness. It's a gift."

A gift? No one had ever given poor Erik a gift before. The only gift ever given to me was a mask at three days old. But this, this was a real gift, my first! Curious, I pulled back the brown paper, to reveal a long, black, velvet box. It was beautiful! I would place it on my desk and use it to store small things.

"Oh, Christine, it's absolutely beautiful."

Christine giggled. "Erik, the present is inside the box."

Oh, how dumb I felt. That did make sense. Why would Christine buy me a box? Like an excited child, I opened the lid, and there, before my very eyes was the most beautiful fountain pen I had ever seen. It was sterling silver with a beautiful little skull at its tip. Tears welled up within my eyes as I removed it from the box and held it in my grasp. I had fountain pens, but never one as beautiful as this.

"It reminded me of you." she said. "And it's very rare, only one hundred were made."

"But why?"

"Oh, Erik, you're Mister Y. Mister Y writes a lot…he writes checks and music….Why shouldn't he have a professional pen to write with?"

Hot tears streamed down my sore cheeks. This was indeed, the best present I had ever received.

"It will be the only one I ever use again."

"So, you do like it?"

"Like it?" I questioned. "I love it. No one has ever given me a gift before."

There seemed to be a little sadness in Christine's eyes upon hearing me tell her this. And then, she yawned before embracing me. My arms shook with nervousness, not particularly knowing what to do. She squeezed my body tight against her own, and then, I did the same.

"You're welcome, Erik."

When we broke away, the grandfather clock ringing in the hour broke our intimate moment.

"Goodnight, Erik." Christine said, smiling once more before beginning to close my bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Christine, I'll see you in the morning."

But as tired as I was, I stayed awake a while more, testing out my new pen just like Gustave had played with his new toy during dinner. And one thing was for certain, I loved this pen more than anything I owned…maybe even a little more than Phantasma. This pen would remain sentimental to my heart, just like Christine was. She had been my first love, first kiss, first woman I had made sweet, passionate love to, the person who gave me my first real gift, and this beautiful pen was just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok everyone, please review! I'm going on my annual Kayaking trip next weekend for 5 days, and won't have any internet. I will try to post another chapter before next weekend though.<strong> **Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gustave's POV**

For the next few days I hardly said a word to Mister Y. I was still upset over how angry he had become at me for playing my song. I was even angrier when my mother told me we were to be spending the winter here with him. I missed Raoul, and I wanted to go back to Paris where my toys were, where my room was. To be polite, my mother gave Mister Y my current bedroom and had me share the bed with her in Mister Y's room. It wasn't that I didn't mind sleeping in the same bed with my mother, it was just that I missed my bedroom. As I laid there one evening wide awake, I thought about home, and my room. It was blue with pirate ships painted all over the walls. I missed my teddy bear and my grand piano…I missed everything.

When I heard the grandfather clock strike three in the morning, I slowly rose to my feet as not to disturb my mother who was fast asleep beside me. I tiptoed out into the hall and closed the door behind me. The house was completely silent, except for the low ticking of the grandfather clock who's pendulum was swaying back and forth. Mister Y's desk was vacant except for a few gas lamps that were burning around the family room. Was he still asleep? Curious, I cracked open the guest bedroom door to find him laying with his back turned to me, his legs scurrying from beneath the blankets.

"No…" he murmured in his sleep. "Please, no….."

He seemed to be having a nightmare, but I wasn't quite sure. His body jerked from beneath the blankets, his arms swaying back and forth.

"Christine…please, come back…come back…"

When I noticed his mask was laying on the nightstand, I gasped and quickly closed the door incase he turned around. I shouldn't have peeked in to be begin with…

**Erik's POV**

I was yet again, dreaming a horrible dream. Nightmares plagued my mind at least twice a night, which was one of the reasons why I didn't sleep. But I had been so tired from the past couple of days that I promised myself only to lay down for a few moments and wound up falling right asleep. I woke up in a cage of some sort, people surrounding it, rattling the bars with sticks to tease me. From behind them, I could see the ocean, making it obvious that I was still in Coney Island.

"Come, come and see the devil's child!"

That voice! The voice of my master was so near…..I was poked with sticks, had stones thrown at me…and there, in the crowd was my sweet Christine. She was crying, but did nothing to help me. From out of the bars I stretched my hand to her, calling her name over and over again. But she soon lowered her head and began walking away.

"Christine…please, come back…come back!"

Suddenly, I heard something slam, instantly bringing me out of my nightmare. I jolted awake, sweat pouring down my face. Though, when I reached over to turn on the gas lamp, there was no one around. The door was still closed, and it was still dark. I ran my fingers through my this hair as I reached over on the night table for my pocket watch.

Three. It was three in the morning. I took a few deep breaths to calm me down, before swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I knew I would never be able to get back to sleep now. I rose to my feet and placed on my wig and mask before throwing on my robe. I enjoyed having the guest bedroom to myself rather than sleeping on the couch, for it was more private. All I needed was for Gustave to walk out and see me laying maskless on the couch. At least behind closed doors I could remove it and wear it as I wished. I walked out into the kitchen and placed a tea kettle on the stove. Afterwards, I took a seat at the kitchen table and turned on the phonograph, keeping the volume down extremely low so that only I would be able to hear it. Music always calmed me down when I couldn't sleep.

After making my tea, I sat back down, staring into the steaming cup as the classical music playing on the phonograph filled my head.

"Erik?"

I heard Christine's voice and saw her entering the dark kitchen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was dressed in one of my long nightshirts, her curls coming down to rest on her shoulders.

"Is the music too loud?" I questioned.

"No, I just heard someone rummaging around the kitchen and decided to take a look to be sure everything was all right."

"Yes, everything is fine."

"It's so early."

"I couldn't sleep."

Like the angel she was, Christine took a seat beside me, her hand overlapping my own. The only light was casting from a gas lamp that I had hanging on the wall near the doorway, causing our shadows to spread amongst the wall with an eerie golden glow.

"Erik, you can't sit here and honestly be wide awake? You've looked exhausted for days."

"Sadly, one of the things you'll learn is that I have trouble sleeping. I get frequent nightmares that plague my mind a few times a night."

"Nightmares about what?"

"About the past, about my childhood with the gypsies….I didn't have a peaceful life, Christine. The scars on my body are enough to explain that."

"Surely there are medicines to help you stay asleep."

"Of course there are plenty of things to help me sleep, but nothing to take away the nightmares. I can fall asleep on the drop of a dime if I pleased, it's staying that way once the nightmares start that causes me to lose sleep."

Christine yawned, and I felt terrible for keeping her up.

"You should go back to sleep, Christine, it's still very early."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have a few errands to run. Maybe I'll even stop at the bakery and pick up some cinnamon buns for breakfast."

Christine rose and kissed me on the cheek.

"Be careful, Erik."

When she walked away, I lifted my hand to cheek, feeling the warmth of her kiss against my hand. I smiled, for I never got treated so kindly before. After finishing my tea, I headed back to the guest bedroom to change, throwing on my coat and grabbing my money and keys before heading out into the crisp morning. The street lights were still lit as I headed to my office to pick up the Phantasma forms that needed to be mailed out to my landlord. I might have owned Phantasma, but I still had to pay a monthly rent for the land I built it on. Usually, I waited until the sun came up before attempting to run errands, but since I wasn't able to sleep, the only thing I could do without disturbing Christine or Gustave was to leave the flat for a while. After placing the forms in the mailbox, I began to make my way to the Phantasma bakery. It opened every morning at four thirty, and after taking a quick peek at my pocket watch, I realized it was just about that time. I don't know when exactly I began to feel the strange assumption that I was being followed, but continued walking along as two other sets of feet walked a short distance behind me.

To see if they were actually following me, I turned the next corner, only to realize that they too had done the same. I was beginning to get a little anxious, but continued to turn corners and duck into alleyways to see what they would do, but every time, they would make the same move I did. Over the years there were plenty of thugs who attempted to mug me because of who I was, but they lost each time. The only thing I would have to do is place them into a choke hold and in seconds, they would black out….but never had there been two at one time…If they were following me, this would be a bit difficult. When I was sick and tired of playing cat and mouse, I stopped in place right outside the Phantasma gift shop, ready to confront the two of them. They too stopped, but before I could turn to face them, one already had their fist in my ribs. I grasped my side and turned, kneeing one in the crotch area as the other got a hold of my neck. From what I could tell, the first guy was extremely tall with blonde hair and a dark mustache. I still wasn't able to see what the other guy looked like.

"Come now, Mister Y…it's time to pay up." the blonde thug sneered in a strong Irish accent.

I wasn't about to give up though, and elbowed the guy who was holding me right in the gut. His arms instantly came loose and I pushed him to the ground, now able to get a better look at him. He had to at least weigh three hundred pounds, he was bald and muscular, almost like Mr. Squelch.

My hands were outstretched and ready to fight. I wouldn't dare go down without defending myself first. Once more, they both came at me as I swayed my arms about, punching the fat thug in the face after pushing away the blonde one. When I heard the blonde thug screaming in anger, I turned, ready to punch him again, when his fist made contact with my rib cage once more….only this time, it felt as though his entire hand had torn through my flesh….searing agony began to take over my body, so much that I could hardly breathe….

Everything had instantly slowed down, and from the section below my left armpit, the man pulled away his fist that happened to be holding the edge of a sharp, bloody blade. I had been stabbed! With my other hand, I covered my gushing side, weakly swinging my arm about to defend myself, but it was no use. They got a hold of my wallet, tearing out the measly five dollars I had been carrying around with me to buy pastries with. Once more, I came at the men, only to have the jagged blade forced into the same open wound again.

"Think of this as your warning…" he sneered. "Don't make us come back for you...it'll be the girl next."

I crashed up against the wall, unable to move and hardly breathe. Warning? Warning for what? I knew I couldn't just stay put, for if I did, I was certain to lose consciousness before I could get myself help.

**Christine's POV**

I woke a few hours later when the sunlight began to peek in through Erik's window. Gustave was still laying beside me fast asleep. After kissing his forehead, he rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Morning, mama."

I ruffled his blonde locks with my hand.

"Morning, pumpkin. Are you hungry?"

He nodded.

"Well, Mister Y left a while ago to get us sticky buns from the bakery. He's probably back by now."

I rose from the bed and placed on my robe before walking out into the hall.

"Erik? Are you out there?"

By now, Erik was usually at his desk, but by the uncomfortable silence, I wasn't quite sure he was home.

"Erik?"

I was passing the bathroom door when I noticed that it was closed. Maybe he was getting another shower. I was about to knock on the door when a flash of red substance smeared across the golden doorknob caught my attention. And it wasn't just on the doorknob, it was all over the door and a trail of it was splattered on the wooden hallway floor. I thought perhaps Gustave had gotten into the container of ketchup, but after touching the substance with my finger and tasting it, I knew this wasn't ketchup… It had a rusty, foul flavor…no, this was blood!

"Erik!" I pounded my fist against the door with a fierce concern. "Open the door!"

When he didn't, I pushed it open, my heart instantly stopping at the sight that I saw. The entire floor was covered in blood, and there, sitting on top of the toilet was Erik holding both hands against a gushing wound.

"Erik…" my voice was a little softer as I rushed to his side. His face had become extremely pale, but it was covered in gashes and bruises. Had he been beaten up? I quickly took to examining the area below his armpit, and by the looks of it, I guessed he had either been shot or stabbed.

"Erik…" I caressed his cheek, taking notice to how deathly cold it was. His eyes were having trouble staying open, and he was shivering.

"I…I'm so cold…"

It had to be the substantial amount of blood loss that was making him feel like that. I wanted to cry, but I stayed strong for Erik's sake, working quickly on his wound to wrap it tight with a towel to stop the bleeding.

"Mother…" I heard my son gasp and turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Gustave, go fill up a basin with warm soapy water."

My son seemed to be in shock from the sight of so much blood, but he did as I asked and ran to the kitchen. From inside the linen closet, I grabbed a handful of towels and placed them under my arm as I helped Erik to his bedroom to lay him down. I spread out the towels, before placing Erik down on top of them to prevent any blood from staining the sheets.

"Christine…"

I shushed him, and began to unbutton his mangled shirt to allow him to breathe easier. He needed a doctor or else he would die. Erik needed help, and I was the only one who could get it for him. When Gustave returned, he placed the basin of water down on the night table.

"Mother, what's wrong with him?"

"I'm…I'm not sure, Gustave. Mommy has to go get Mister Y some help."

"Mother, don't leave…."

My son was grabbing onto me, pleading me not to leave, but I had to, for Erik's sake.

"Pumpkin, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

I took a wash cloth and dipped it into the warm water before ringing it out and placing it against Erik's forehead.

"Can you keep him awake, Gustave? Can you keep Erik awake and calm so I can go get him help?"

Gustave took over, rubbing the cloth against his body, as Erik lay there with half closed eyes.

"Good. Keep him awake, Gustave. Don't let him go to sleep."

And in a flash, I was out the door to find help.

**Gustave's POV**

I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say. My mother had asked me to keep Mister Y awake until she returned, but he looked so tired. I gently ran the warm cloth over his neck and forehead in an attempt to keep him awake, but even he wasn't strong enough to hold his eyes open. He was groaning slightly from the discomfort in his wound, his pale flesh cold to the touch.

"Mister Y?"

I tried talking to him instead, seeing if that would grab his attention away from wanting to sleep.

"Mister Y?"

"Y..Yes?"

His eyes weren't focusing on anything at all, but at least he was talking to me. But what was I to say? I was still upset over him yelling at me the other day.

"What happened to you?"

"What happened where?"

His voice was coming and going in small painful whispers. It was apparent that he was becoming delusional from the blood loss.

"I know how you feel." I said, trying to keep the conversation going. "I broke my arm four years ago. I was climbing a tree in our backyard and a branch I was on gave way. I landed on my shoulder, shattering my wrist."

"That's nice…"

His eyes were beginning to close, but I gently slapped him in the face to keep him awake.

"Mister Y, you can't fall asleep. Mother says you need to stay awake until she returns. Keep talking."

"About what?"

"Um…Tell me how you met my mother." This was something I always wondered about, but with the condition he was currently in, I wasn't quite sure I would be getting the actual true story from him.

"I…I came to the opera house as a patron. I saw your mother sing one…one evening and asked her to dinner…"

"No." I interrupted. My father had told me time and time again about how he had met my mother, and the story Mister Y was telling me now was not of him, but the story of how my father met my mother. But wait? How did he know this story?

"That's not the story." I argued. "You've got your stories mixed up."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Tell me about something else…"

"About what?"

His eyes began to close again, but I slapped his cheek.

"Mister Y, not yet. Tell me about Phantasma."

"What about it?"

"Tell me about a few of its attractions."

He groaned, attempting to close his eyes again.

"Look, Mister Y," I slapped his cheek again. "You can either keep your eyes open and be silent or close your eyes and keep talking. You can't fall asleep."

I guess it was getting harder for him to talk, because he silenced himself and kept his eyes slightly open. My mother needed to return soon, or else keeping Mister Y awake longer than a few more minutes was going to be nearly impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I uploaded now so I would be able to get one more chapter up before I leave on my trip. Wouldn't want to leave you for nearly a week on this cliff hanger. Please Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Gustave's POV**

"Mother, do you like it?" I was playing a happy tune on Mister Y's piano as my mother sat in his arm chair, looking like a complete mess. She had returned with a doctor and we've been sitting out in the family room ever since, while he worked in private.

"Mother, you're not looking." I would have done anything to see her smile, but she wasn't smiling, nor was she even looking at me. She was sitting there in Mister Y's armchair with her hand supporting her cheek.

"Gustave, please." she softly begged. "Not now."

It was obvious that my mother didn't want to listen to any music, so I stopped and switched to swaying my feet back and forth as I sat on the long piano bench.

"I'm hungry, mother."

"Yes, Gustave, we all are, but we'll eat soon."

As my stomach growled, I placed my hand over it, wanting something to eat now.

"When, mother?"

"When the doctor is finished."

She was beginning to become agitated with my questions, so I silenced myself. It was then that the doctor emerged from Mister Y's bedroom, his white shirt covered in blood. The moment my mother noticed him, she stood to her feet, obviously anxious to know about Mister Y's condition.

"Countess,"

"How is he?"

"Very weak," he said. "But I'm not finished with him yet. I came to ask you for a favor."

"Anything."

"Would you mind giving some blood to him?"

"Not at all." my mother blurted out. "Take as much as you need."

"I was hoping you would say that." he took my mother by the arm and began leading her away. "Come with me."

"Gustave, stay right there…I'll be back in a few minutes."

This was doing nothing for my stomach. When my mother was gone, I rose from my seat at the piano and ventured into the kitchen. There wasn't much to eat, but I climbed the counter hoping to find something in the cabinets. After opening them, I rummaged through the jarred vegetables and molasses, relieved when I found an open box of Coney Island animal crackers. It wasn't pancakes or sticky buns from the Phantasma bakery, but it would have to do for now.

**Christine's POV**

I begged the doctor to take as much blood as needed to give to Erik. I wasn't sure how much he really took, but I was guessing a pint or so. I had begged him to take more, but he only chuckled and told me it be enough. When he was finished and had the container of my blood in his grasp, he headed back to Erik's room to continue working on him. I had begged for any new information on his condition, but the doctor refused to say anything. I don't even think he knew if Erik was going to live or not. Who could have done such a thing to my angel? Who in their right mind would want to harm him? Yes, ten years ago Erik had enemies, but I just couldn't see him having any now. He was a generous man who gave the freaks jobs, built rides for families and children. He wasn't the same man he was ten years ago…

I stood there in that hallway, pacing back and forth like an expecting father, anxious to know what was to become of my poor Erik. An hour later, the doctor came walking out with his bag of tools in hand, tipping his hat to me as he closed the door behind him.

"Is he?"

"Alive? Yes, that he is for the time being."

I sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you, so so much."

"He's very weak from the blood loss, but the blood transfusion I preformed saved his life. If not for your generous donation, I don't think he'd be alive at the moment."

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not a fortune teller, Madame, but from his injury, I'd say he was stabbed…and with a very dirty blade. No telling what infection might be brought on due to such a wound. I cleaned it out the best I could and stitched him up…ninety stitches it took. He's a lucky one…that blade made two separate entries and both times it missed his lung."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Mister Y is going to be off his feet for a while. Clean out his wound and keep him comfortable and hydrated."

I nodded, and thanked him again before letting him out. Once he was gone, I searched for Gustave, only to find him in the kitchen laying on the floor fast asleep with crumbs and an empty box of animal crackers laying beside him.

"Oh, Gustave…" I shook my head, knowing that his stomach had gotten the best of him.

Since he was sleeping, I took this as my chance to check on Erik. After filling a glass with cold water, I headed down the hall and into his room. The room was dark except for a gas lamp that was lit on his night table. My angel looked deathly pale, his chest bandaged with white wrappings. The doctor had left some medicine behind and it was currently scattered out among the night table. I placed the glass down, and began covering his body before removing his mask. My angel needed all the comfort he could get and with his mask removed I knew he would sleep easier.

"Rest, Erik."

And then I gently closed the door behind me as I headed back out into the kitchen to make myself something to eat.

**Erik's POV**

I had died…surely I had died. It felt as though I had with how weak I felt. My world was spinning the moment I opened my eyes, so much that I groaned and closed them again. My body felt as though it were on fire, as if flames were consuming my entire left side. Burn, throb, itch…that was the consistent feeling I felt within my side. Burn, throb, itch…I couldn't even remember how I had gotten home after my brutal mugging. All I remember is sitting in the bathroom trying to stop my bleeding…and then nothing at all. From beneath me, I felt the uncomfortable feeling of towels rubbing my flesh raw with every shift my body made. When I lifted my hand to cover my eyes, I realized that my mask was missing.

Christine entered a few moments later, seeming relieved that I was awake.

"Erik, how do you feel?"

I opened my mouth to talk, but was cut off by a violent cough.

"Don't talk if you can't do it." she reached over on the night table for the glass of water, bringing it up to my lips. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

I took small sips, already feeling a bit ill in my stomach.

"I…I can't lay here on these towels." I moaned.

"I know, Erik. I placed them down so you wouldn't stain your sheets. You should change anyway. How about I help you to the family room and I'll freshen up the bed?"

The thought of standing up made me sick to the stomach, but I knew if I didn't get off of these towels soon I would go mad. Finally, I nodded and Christine helped me into a nightshirt before standing me to my feet. The world around me spun, blood rushing to my head and giving me a headache.

"It's the transfusion." she reminded me. "You'll feel better in a few days time."

I wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, for I was too busy with placing on my mask as Christine helped me out to the family room. With each step I took, I needed to rest a few moments to get a second wind. But, when I was finally sat in my arm chair, I closed my eyes to rest.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Erik."

As I sat there with my eyes closed, I heard the scribbling of something, only to look over and spot Gustave sitting at my desk and writing on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing over there?"

"Writing a new song…what are you doing?"

"Resting." I murmured.

"Does it hurt?"

"Extremely."

I closed my eyes again, only opening them when I heard Christine talking to me.

"I freshened the bed, Erik. Are you ready to get dressed?"

I felt a fever coming on, but being in my own clothes would be more comfortable than trying to sleep in regular trousers.

"Come on, Erik." Christine gently lifted me to my feet, grabbing a hold of me before I even had the chance to fall. When we were back inside my room, I noticed she had already placed out a pair of sleep trousers for me to wear. Though, when she sat me down, I noticed a small white bandage across her forearm.

"What's this?" I managed to grab hold of her arm long enough to see the bandage more closely.

"It's nothing."

"You gave blood?"

She nodded. "You needed it."

"You gave me blood?"

Christine was gently helping me into my trousers as she answered me.

"Yes. You needed it and I wasn't going to sit there and watch you die."

Christine had given me blood! I had the blood of an angel coursing through my veins! Christine's blood was inside of me…

"Thank you, Christine."

"You would have done the same for me."

She was right. I would have given her every ounce if it came down to it. When my body was placed down in the sheets, I sighed, already feeling the comfort surrounding my body.

"I could sleep in the guest bedroom, Christine." I said. "That's what we agreed on."

"Erik, you need this bed more than I do. Gustave will sleep in the guest bedroom and I'll sleep in the chair beside your bed. You're going to need to be watched over night."

And that's exactly what my angel did. For days I felt as though I were going to die. The infection in my body was taking its toll, leaving me with a horrible fever and a non existing apatite. Most hours I would lay there trying to remember what had happened to me in that alley just days ago. I knew I had gotten stabbed by two thugs, but why? What had I ever done to them to make them want to hurt me in such a way? They had warned me…that's what they threatened me with…A warning. But what for?

**Christine's POV**

I cared for Erik during the next few days, spending sleepless nights watching over him while he rested. He had told me he had been stabbed on his way to the bakery, but not without a fight. The weather was quickly changing over from summer into fall, and I knew this due to empty streets of Phantasma. Just two days earlier, everyone had caught the last ship back to where ever they came from. The ports would be closing down within a few days time, but I would not be on one of those ships. Everyone of Erik's workers had come by the flat to ask about his condition, bringing get well soon cards and some roses in hopes to make him feel better. But those trinkets and cards did nothing but anger him.

"Must everyone know about my business?" he growled. "I hired them to work, not to bring me gifts and wallow in sympathy as if they truly cared."

I could only roll my eyes, for this was the usual stubborn Erik I had known back in Paris. To be thankful for him letting us stay, I had straightened up his home, even washed some of his dirty clothing. He argued constantly about it, but I ignored him.

"I didn't let you stay so you could be my maid." he growled one afternoon as I was hanging up his clean clothes.

"Yes, but there's no reason why I can't help out."

"It doesn't matter anyway, Christine, it's been nearly a week and tomorrow I will be getting up and going out around Phantasma to close."

"Erik, you nearly died a week ago. You can expect yourself to be healthy enough to lift heavy objects-what if your stitches tear?"

"You're not my mother either, Christine."

**Gustave's POV**

With mother being occupied with taking care of Mister Y, things were very boring. When I would ask her to play, she would be too busy, or cleaning Mister Y's wounds, or making him meals. Most days I sat there at Mister Y's piano pressing my finger down on random keys to pass the time, but, my mother would come right out and tell me to stop.

"Mister Y is sleeping." she would say. "I want him to get his rest."

Mister Y's flat was anything but fun. He had no toys laying around for me to play with, nor did he have a yard. And without music, what was I to do? It had been nearly a week, and if I had to spend another moment cooped up inside of this flat, I would surely go mad! I was sitting on the piano bench when I heard Mister Y arguing with my mother about how he was going to get up and go to work in the morning. I still couldn't understand why my mother cared for him like she did…all he ever did was yell at her. When my mother emerged from his bedroom, she came out carrying a tray filled with a few dirty dishes. Usually, she never gave me a second glance, but today, she stopped when she realized how bored I looked.

"Pumpkin, why don't you go outside and play?"

This instantly lifted my spirits. My mother never said this before.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yes, Phantasma is closed for the season now, so there wouldn't be any crowds to get lost in. Just stay close to the flat and away from the ocean."

"Can you come too?" I excitedly asked.

She shook her head. "No, mommy has some things to do while Mister Y takes his nap. You go on and have some fun."

I say another word as I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. The air was much cooler than it had been, but I didn't care, I ran straight towards the gates of Phantasma. It was strange seeing Mister Y's park empty and closed up. His employees were covering the cotton candy stands and other parts of the park that were still exposed. On the other side where the freaks show tent was, Miss Fleck, Mr. Squelch and Dr. Gangle were carrying props to a large storage bin on the other side of the tent.

"Hey guys." I hurried to them. "What are you doing?"

"Well if it isn't the young master." Dr. Gangle teased. "We were beginning to think that you left Coney Island."

I hopped up onto a bail of hay and sat as they continued to load up the storage bin.

"No, I wasn't allowed outside because my mother has been taking care of Mister Y."

"Yes, we've all been quite worried about him." Mr. Squelch replied, placing his heavy barrels away.

"He'll be back tomorrow. At least that's what he's been assuring my mother."

"We thought you'd be on one of the last ships out of here?" Miss Fleck questioned.

"My mother doesn't want to leave. She says we have to spend the winter here."

"And you make that sound like a bad thing." Dr. Gangle threw a large rubber ball into my hands, making it obvious that he wanted me to help them clean up. I twirled the colorful air filled ball in my fingers, not really wanting to spend the entire winter on Coney Island.

"It is." I said. "I want to go home to Paris."

"Coney Island has its benefits in the winter." Mr. Squelch assured.

"Oh, really?" I sneered. "Like what?"

The three of them stood together, not really sure about what to say.

"Ah…well?…"

"No lines at the pizza parlor!" Dr. Gangle blurted out.

Miss Fleck nudged him in the shoulder, not one bit enthused about his answer.

"Gustave," Miss fleck wrapped her arm around me. "There are plenty of fun things to do here in the winter. Mister Y makes it enjoyable for all of us."

"Right…" I rolled my eyes. "I bet it'll be as much fun as it is in his boring flat."

"Well, in a few weeks, he'll be holding the all hallow's eve ball."

This caught my attention.

"What?"

"Yes, it's a wonderful ball to celebrate another successful season in Phantasma. All his employees attend and we dress up. There's candy apples, scary decorations…music…Oh, it's so much fun."

"But what about Christmas?" I asked. "It won't be the same...not without my papa."

Their faces instantly lost all excitement.

"The master doesn't like the holiday, Gustave."

"What? No Christmas!"

"He always spends it locked away in his flat…alone. Sometimes, if you pass his window on Christmas eve, you could hear the saddest tune being played on his piano…."

"No Christmas!"

"Well, maybe he'll have a change of heart now that he has someone to spend it with…" Mr. Squelch suggested.

"Or, you could always just look forward to no lines at the pizza parlor." Dr. Gangle said.

"Hello, fellow freaks…."

We all looked over to see Meg walking by with a few of the back up dancers. They were dressed in feathered dresses, just like they were going to perform or something. But wait…Mister Y fired her! I heard it myself!

"What are you doing here, Meg?" Miss Fleck questioned. "Didn't the master can your act?"

"For your information," she snapped. "My act will be the best showstopper in Phantasma history at the closing performance tomorrow evening and jus-" she stopped when she saw me standing beside Dr. Gangle.

"You…what are you still doing here?"

"Might I ask you the same question? Mister Y fired you."

"And if you don't want to take a little unscheduled swim at the beach, I'd shut your potty mouth."

"Meg, Mister Y didn't schedule you to perform at the opera house's closing show tomorrow." Mr. Squelch began, taking a program out of his pocket. "See, it's left open…"

"Right." Meg said. "And he doesn't have an act to fill in the space, so I'll do it. Once he sees that I'm still his numero uno, he won't be able to reject me from next season's lineup."

"Rumor is that he's already asked Christine to sing." Dr. Gangle intervened.

"What?"

"That's right." Miss Fleck replied. "Who knows…maybe she'll sign on to sing every night next season."

"Oh, we'll just see about that!" Meg angrily yelled.

"We're staying the whole winter." I said.

"Oh, really? I'll just see-"

Miss Fleck stepped in front of me. "Get on your way, Meg…Leave the child alone."

"You and what army, freak?"

It was then that Mr. Squelch and Dr. Gangle stepped forward.

"I can lift up to four hundred pounds at a time, girl." Mr. Squelch began. "A little runt like you would be like lifting a pencil. Now, I believe Miss Fleck asked you to kindly get on your way."

Before leaving, she pointed right at me. "This isn't over, you little brat!"

When she was gone, I knew there was going to be a big fight tomorrow night especially if Meg had it in her mind that she was Y had fired her, and I knew a man like him would not go back on his word…

* * *

><p><strong>See, no real big cliffy's! I'll get another chapter up when I get back...hopefully this will hold ya over till then. Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Christine's POV**

The next morning, I woke in the chair I had been sleeping in when I heard someone rummaging through the kitchen. Curious, I threw on Erik's robe and headed out to find out what was going on. That's when I found Erik standing in the kitchen dressed for the day and attempting to make breakfast with one hand clasped over his hurt side.

"Erik?"

He spun around, sweat pouring down his cheeks.

"Christine, I…I wasn't expecting you to wake so early."

"You can't be serious about this, Erik?" I approached him, reaching my hand up to caress his cheek.

"I have things that need to be done, Christine." he said. "It's closing day."

It wasn't my place to argue with him. We weren't married, I was just guests and nothing more. If Erik needed to go out into his park, who was I to tell him otherwise.

"I shant be gone long."

"Here, why don't you relax and I'll make you something to eat?"

He nodded and took a seat at the table, letting out a huge sigh as he sat. As I was making him tea, a flash of parchment laying on the counter caught my attention. I peeked behind my back to see that Erik was reading the morning newspaper, giving me the chance to take a look. It was a program of some sort…dated for today's date. "Phantasma's Closing Show." There was a line up of all his freaks and their performances, acrobats, and dancers….but the final act had yet to be filled.

"Erik, what's this?"

I held up the program, only to have him snatch it from my grasp.

"It's nothing." he assured. "Just a little closing show I do every year."

"Really? What about the final act? It hasn't been filled yet."

"Usually Meg fills that spot, but since I fired her, I haven't gotten anyone to fill it."

I turned to continue making his tea, only to spot him seeming so sad. I haven't seen him looking this way since the night I left him in Paris. Was it me? Was Gustave and I staying with him making him unhappy?

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"If mine and Gustave's presence is making you unhappy, we'll leave on the last ship tomorrow morning."

"What? Leave? What would make you think that I don't enjoy having you here?"

"You've been acting unhappy for the past few days."

Despite his pain, Erik stood to his feet and grabbed my hands, and gently pressing a thousand kisses to my knuckles.

"Never. Oh, Christine, how could you ever think that your presence would make me unhappy? These past few days have been the happiest of my life."

"You don't act that way."

Erik pressed another kiss to my knuckles, lingering this time.

"Oh, Christine. I've been so upset about the show tonight. I haven't a closing act…a headliner."

And then I said the thing that not only brightened Erik's spirit, but made him smile for the first time in days.

"What if I sang for the closing act?"

Erik's face slowly lifted from my hands, his eyes gleaming with joy.

"You mean it?"

I nodded. "Yes, and you won't have to pay me. I'll sing because I wish to sing."

"You, Christine are the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

"What time should I be at the opera house?"

"Six…I must go now." he seemed excited now that he had a closing act.

"Wait…" I giggled. "Don't you want your tea?"

To be kind and appreciative, he took a few quick sips before quickly kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you, Christine, it was delicious."

And then he was on his way. I knew right then and there that I had not only made his day, but possibly made him the happiest he's ever been. There was a different man standing before me, a different Erik than the one I had known years ago. But, I wasn't sure if this warm feeling inside of me was of love, or just happiness?

**Gustave's POV**

Early the following morning, I snuck out before my mother or Mister Y were up. The three freaks had asked me to come see them before sunrise the day before and I had agreed. After dressing, I quickly headed out the door, back to the same tent I always found them at. Once I was there, I found them sitting around drinking tea and eating Phantasma breakfast sandwiches, which reminded me of how hungry I was.

"Where did you get those sandwiches from?" I asked.

"There you are." Miss Fleck said. "Didn't think you were going to make it."

"I told you I would come."

Mr. Squelch handed me a wrapped sandwich. "Here, we bought you breakfast."

I took it from him, quickly unwrapping the warm bagel stuffed with bacon and oozing with egg yolk.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Finishing cleaning up for the winter before tonight's show." Dr. Gangle said. "We needed the extra help since your father fell behind."

I sighed. "Do we really have to? I thought you were bringing me here to show me something cool?"

"More like moving props to the opera house for tonight's show."

Miss Fleck placed a huge ball in my hand as we began to walk towards the opera house. I didn't want to move boring props around, but decide to do so….anything was better than being cooped up in Mister Y's house. Though, when I was halfway there, something caught my eye…a beautiful, strange building…It was a tall, black bricked building with a balcony at the top. The door was in the shape of a distorted white mask, making me wonder what could be behind it?

"What is this place?"

I placed the ball aside and walked up to the door, finding it unlocked. The freaks were walking ahead, but I slipped inside, more interested in finding out what this place was.

Once inside, I turned on the lights, only to be met with a beautiful bluish glowing kingdom. There were pieces of a merry-go-round laying about, coaster cars scattered around, even a work table with a robot looking monster laying on top, with its chest cracked open and a few wires sticking out of it.

I was so curious, that I began to walk around, my eyes wandering in amazement. At the end of the warehouse, there was a large organ placed up against a wall. It was the most beautiful organ I had ever seen, with golden pipes and silver skulls carved along its entire surface. My fingers were aching to play it…even if it were only a few notes. I crawled on top of the large bench, sitting on my knees as my fingers placed themselves over the ivory keys.

"Now, what to play?" I thought a few moments, finding myself at a complete blank before even noticing the music score sitting there in front of my own very eyes. It wasn't titled, but there were lyrics written under each note and it seemed easy enough. The organ was loud and it echoed as I played the song.

"_I have brought you, to the moment where words run dry-"_

I instantly stopped singing as the wall in front of me began to lift itself. I gasped and watched as a new room appeared with the same bluish glow. The music must have lifted the wall. Inside, there was a large, elegant mirror standing there, but what was behind it took my breath away. There, on the wall was a massive framed picture of my mother. On the other side, a bed with a few blankets, walls covered in drawings all of my mother and a huge window looking out at Phantasma. I crawled up on the window ledge, placing my hands against the glass, looking out at Phantasma and beyond, small ships gliding across the ocean from far away. It was beautiful, but who lived here?

A few moments later, I heard the door closing…someone was coming! Quickly, I ran out of the room and hid myself in a blue and white stripped bumper car. When I saw Mister Y walking around mumbling in anger, I ducked my head down, but he had eyes in the back of his head, for he turned around and came stalking over to the car I was hiding in. I pretended like he wasn't standing right beside me, but he grabbed me by the coat collar and lifted me out of the car.

"What are you doing in here?" he growled. "This is my private warehouse, notice the word-_private_?"

"I'm sorry…" I shuddered. "I just…I just wanted to explore."

Mister Y placed me down and patted me on the head.

"You shouldn't have come trespassing, Gustave."

"What is this place?"

Mister Y moved his arms about. "This is where everything is kept. If we need a coaster car, we come here, if we need an extra horse for the merry-go-round, we come here…This is where I build and fix everything."

"Whoa, really?" I gasped. "You built everything?"

He nodded. "Everything in Phantasma was built from these very hands."

"You built the cars and the merry-go-round animals?"

Once again, he nodded.

"Everything, Gustave."

Excited, I ran towards the monster that was laying on top of the table.

"So what's this?"

Mister Y looked my way.

"Oh, that's an automaton that I use for the haunted house."

"Well, why is his guts all hanging out?"

"He's broken. He's supposed to growl and moan, but I have to order a new part for him."

Mister Y looked like he was in some pain as he walked over to a pile of tarps and tried to lift them. I don't know why, but I felt terrible about it.

"Here," I ran to his side, lifting the tarps before he could. "I'll carry them for you."

"Oh," he seemed at a loss for words. "Um…Thank you. Let's head out then."

As we walked towards the coaster, I couldn't help but wonder about the room I had discovered.

"Mister Y?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"I saw a room with my mother's picture hanging on the wall-"

"That was where I used to sleep when I had to work late."

"That was a big picture of my mother-"

"Yes…erm…let's tarp up the coaster cars."

As Mister Y began to tarp up the line of cars, I couldn't help but notice how much pain he seemed to be in.

"What's my mother doing?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not sure, she is supposed to sing tonight."

"Again?"

"What do you mean, again?"

"I thought she was supposed to only sing once?"

"Well, I needed a closing act, and your mother offered to fill in. Why are you so angry about it?"

I shrugged. "Because you'll make her a regular act by the rate you're having her sing. Then, we'll never get back to Paris."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you a few days ago." he said apologetically. "I have an ill temper, one that causes me to say and do things that I don't really mean."

He sounded as if he really meant it, but I still missed Raoul. I wanted to go home, I wanted to go back to Paris.

"Could we at least be friends again?" he asked.

"I guess so."

"Well then, how about some ice cream?"

Was Mister Y actually inviting me out to get ice cream? He didn't seem like the man who would do such a thing, but I played along.

"All right."

"Great, I know just the place."

And with that, we were off…Perhaps Mister Y wasn't such a bad person after all.

**Erik's POV**

I found relief in sitting down under the shaded gazebo across the way from Felton's ice cream parlor. My son was sitting beside me on the bench, licking the chocolate and vanilla swirled ice cream he had wanted. It was funny….When I had asked him which flavor he wanted, he smiled and said _"Chocolate and vanilla swirl with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top…my favorite_." This indeed lifted my spirits, for it was my favorite too. He ordered the exact same thing I always did, down to every final detail about it. It was amazing how many things we both enjoyed.

"Gustave, you're making a mess." I said, noticing the chocolate smudges that were stained on his cheeks. "Slow down."

"This is the best ice cream in the whole world."

"Yes, well, it is pretty good, isn't it?"

"What are we going to do after this?"

Was I hearing things? Did my son really want to spend time with me? No, I must have been dreaming.

"I…I have to finish closing down the park."

"Can I come with you?"

Oh, this boy was making my day.

"If you wish."

"Yeah, the freaks are cleaning up and were trying to make me help them. I'd rather stay with you."

I smiled, handing Gustave a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Come along then, we have to be at the opera house by six."

And for the first time on my rounds to close down the park, I had someone accompanying me, but not just anyone, my shadow and smaller version of myself, I had my son.

**Christine's POV**

I did as Erik asked, and made sure that I was at the opera house by six. It was strange, for just a week ago I had been in the same situation, preparing to sing for the man I once loved…and now, here I was doing it again. I found my way back to my dressing room, immediately finding the score to what I was to sing sitting on the vanity. As I sat down to take a better look at the lyrics, the door to my dressing room opened and both Gustave and Erik came walking in. My son had chocolate stains on his lips as he ran into my arms.

"Mother!"

"Gustave, look at you, you're a mess." I giggled. "What have you been doing?"

"Mister Y took me out to get ice cream, and then, he showed me Phantasma as he was closing it up for the winter."

I smiled, it was nice to see that the both of them were spending some time together.

"Did he now?"

I ran m fingers through his blonde locks.

"Yes, it was fun."

"Could Mister Y and I have a few moments alone, pumpkin?"

"Could we explore the opera house?"

"I have to sing first, love. Maybe afterwards Mister Y will take us both around."

"Can I go alone then?"

Erik turned to Gustave, gently pulling at his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Why don't you go up to my private box, Gustave? You could see the whole performance there."

The boy's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes, box number five."

When Gustave left, I noticed that Erik seemed to be in pain. I immediately stood up and motioned for him to sit down.

"Erik, please, sit."

He clutched his side with one hand and held up his other in protest.

"I'm all right, Christine."

But I wasn't taking no for an answer. I pulled him to my seat and had him sit. When I realized there was still enough room for me, I too sat down beside him. As I began to brush my hair in the mirror, I smiled.

"Thank you for treating Gustave so kindly today."

"Please, Christine, you should be thanking Gustave for spending it with me. He was the one who wanted to do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad."

"Christine, have you heard from Raoul?"

"Not yet. I'm hoping within the next few days, I'll hear something."

"I want to thank you for filling in tonight, Christine." he said, placing his hand over my own.

I placed my brush down and turned to him, caressing his cheek with my hand.

"I love you, Christine."

The mere words pulled at my heartstrings. He loved me. He had said it before a thousand times, but never had the words ever struck me like they were now. If only I could have said the same to him, but I couldn't…I still loved Raoul.

"Erik, I-"

"Yes?" he seemed anxious, as if I were going to say the same back to him, but I couldn't break his heart.

"I can't, and I don't want to hurt you."

Erik stood up, gently brushing my cheek with his thumb.

"Christine, you are so beautiful…" there was a gleam in his mismatched eyes, a beautiful gleam that was shining for me and only me. "I just want you to be happy, Christine."

And then he began walking away…he was walking away!

"Erik, wait!" he turned when he had reached the door.

"Yes, Christine?"

"Take me for a walk tonight after putting Gustave to bed?"

"A walk?" he questioned.

I nodded.

"As you wish…Good luck, Christine. I shall see you after the performance."

And just like that, he left. Yes, I did have feelings for this man, but I needed to know if they were real or not. I knew the only way I was going to know was if I spent time alone with Erik…which was hard to do when I had a ten year old son. So, after putting him to bed, I would walk with Erik…anywhere, just to see if my feelings were true, because if they weren't, I didn't want to hurt him. Quickly, I slipped into my outfit and began putting on my earrings, when all of a sudden the door opened again. I thought it was Erik and looked up expecting to see him walking towards me, only it was Meg! She was dressed in a feather dress, as if she were going to perform.

"Christine?" she blurted out. "What are you doing in here?"

"I am to sing." I said, finishing up with my makeup. "What are you doing in here? Erik banished you."

"I'm the closing act, Christine. He'll soon learn that Phantasma is nothing without my performance. Besides…isn't he home wallowing on death's door or something?"

"No," I stood up over powering Meg's height. "He's here, and waiting for me to close the show."

"He's here? Surely that mugging must have knocked him off his feet for-"

"Mugging?" I growled. "Erik never mentioned that it was a mugging."

Something was up! Mugging? Meg knew more about Erik's beating than I did…Would Meg really? No…she wasn't evil enough to have hired someone to take Erik out?

"Um…Oh, we'll just see about this Christine! I don't even know why you're still here, don't you have a husband waiting for you in Paris?"

"That's none of your business."

'Fucking the master out of pity again are we?"

"Meg!"

The door opened again, a thin man peeking his head in.

"Christine, you're on in five minutes."

And then, both Meg and I both looked at each other, before fighting our way to the door…

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Who makes it to the stage first? Well, I'm back! and with more chapters! Please Please Please review! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Christine's POV**

I squeezed myself through the door as Meg did the same. I wouldn't let her ruin Erik's show, I wouldn't allow her to sabotage everything. Meg managed to squeeze through the door first, running past everyone backstage to reach the front. I chased after her, but I was in higher heals than she was.

"And now, for the most heavenly diva's second performance here in Phantasma-" Dr. Gangle was introducing me already, but Meg was far ahead. "Christine Daae!"

Music began to play, but it was Meg who found herself on stage. By the time I made it to the curtain, she was already dancing about, forcing the band to switch over to a new song. As I stood there catching my breath, the freaks around me were shrugging their shoulders and looking at one another, not quite sure what was going on.

"Back up!" I heard Erik's voice attempting to break through the crowd of freaks. "Move aside, move aside!"

When I turned around, Erik placed his hand on my shoulder, looking out on stage at Meg dancing about.

"What the hell is going on? What is she doing out there?"

"I don't know, Erik…She came to my dressing room and hurried out on stage before I could."

"What?" Erik's eyes went red with anger. "Oh no she's not."

Erik stormed out on stage, grabbing Meg by the collar of her costume, causing the music to come to an abrupt halt.

"Obviously there's been a mistake, Meg!" he growled. "This is Christine's performance."

The audience was chattering as Erik tried to pull Meg off stage.

"No! This is my performance! You need me! Do you hear me?"

Meg was trying to pull away, but Erik kept his grasp on her. When they were backstage, she struck him in the exact spot of his injury….How did she know? My mind was racing as I watched her elbow him right below his armpit…She did! She had been the one to pay those two thugs to take Erik out. How else would she have known? Erik fell to his knees, grasping his side as she began to walk towards the dressing rooms.

"Get out, Meg!" he warned. "I fired you!"

Meg stopped in place, turning around and came straight towards him again. The blow to his injury had weakened him, and I'd be damned if she thought I was going to stand there and watch her do it again. Quickly, I stood in front of Erik, catching her hand that was about to strike him.

"Christine-"

"You heard him, Meg…Leave!"

"This was my show, it was always my show!"

"Not anymore…"

She gasped at what I had said, looking down at Erik who was looking up at her.

"I know what you did, Meg." I barked.

"You know nothing…" she then eyed Erik. "This isn't over…You'll be needing me soon enough. You'll need an opening and closing act for next season when Christine is no longer there to do it."

I paid no mind to her threats as she walked away. Everyone had come to Erik's aid, attempting to help him up, but he placed up his free hand in protest, wanting them to give him his space. I helped Erik up and sat him down on a nearby bench. He was sweating, his hand still clasped over his side.

"Erik-"

"Go." he motioned towards the empty stage. "Your public awaits you."

"Are you going to be all right?"

He painfully nodded, pressing his eyes closed as he did so. "Yes, I'm going to rest here…Go…"

I took one last look at him, before hurrying to the stage to sing for my angel…

**Erik's POV**

My employees were beginning to stare as I sat there on that bench. As Christine's voice filled my heart and soul once again, I sat there listening to her. If only she would agree to do this all the time. If she was my Phantasma headliner, I would be the happiest man in the world…only, I knew once spring arrived, her fop would most likely be searching for her. One winter….that was all I had left with my angel. When her song had ended, I stood up, heading to my office. Phantasma's season was officially over…it had ended the moment Christine's song did. I took a seat at my desk, signing the last statements and waiting for my angel to arrive. My side was throbbing from Meg's punch, making it hard to concentrate on anything.

"Mister Y?"

I heard my son's voice, only to turn around and spot him standing at the door.

"Come in." I told him, motioning the boy to come inside. "What did you think of the show?"

Gustave shrugged his shoulders. "I believe Meg ruined it."

My son and I thought so much alike it was unbelievable. I smiled and patted my lap, offering him to have a seat. He hopped up on to my knee, looking down at what I was writing on.

"What are you doing?"

"The closing statements for Phantasma."

"Why?"

"Because everyone wants their pay for the final week."

As I was finishing writing, Gustave yawned, and I ran my fingers through his blonde locks.

"Tired, are we?"

"A little."

"Erik?"

Christine was here now, dressed back into her regular clothing. She immediately rushed to my side, her hand caressing my cheek.

"I'm all right." I assured.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "You sang beautifully tonight."

I could see her cheeks turning red, blushing at the comment I had given her.

"Thank you."

I finished what I was doing and stood up, my son moaning as he walked.

"I'm too tired to walk."

"Gustave, we're not far." Christine reminded him.

I had always wanted to be a loving father, but there weren't many things I knew off hand to do in order to attempt it. But, my son was tired and the least I could do was carry him. So, I scooped my boy's body up into my arms and surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around my neck to hold on. This not only warmed my heart, but it also made me happy.

"Erik-"

"It's all right, Christine."

Our walk back was silent, as Gustave slept in my arms. He wasn't heavy, but he wasn't as light as a toddler either. This was such a change from the solitary decade I had lived. But now- now, I was walking beside the love of my life and carrying my sleeping son home.

"Do you still wish to take that walk with me?" Christine quietly asked as I unlocked the front door to my flat.

"Yes, let me just put Gustave down."

Knowing that I wasn't going to sleep tonight, I decided to put him down in the guest bedroom. Christine followed me inside, as I unwound his arms from my neck and placed his sleeping body down on the mattress. As Christine went fishing through the wardrobe for his nightshirt, I untied his shoes and placed them aside before pulling off his socks. Yes, I should have left the room, but this was my son too, and I had a right to undress him for bed just as much as Christine did. Carefully, I pulled his arms out of each sleeve, taking notice to the small birthmark below his ribcage…I smiled, for I had the same exact one.

"What are you looking at?" Christine asked, handing me Gustave's nightshirt.

Gently, I placed his head inside the shirt, pulling it over his body.

"He has the same birthmark as I do."

Christine smiled. "He is you, Erik."

When his shirt was covering his knees, I reached up for his trousers, releasing them and pulling them down off of each leg. Christine folded his clothes and placed them into the wash bin as I covered him up. He was sleeping so peacefully…my little boy, and angel straight from heaven, no doubt. I brushed my fingers through his soft, blonde locks, feeling the urge to kiss him goodnight, but I couldn't. Christine leaned down and kissed his forehead, whispering a quick "sweet dreams" before looking up at me.

"Go on, Erik." Christine smiled. "He's your son too. You have a right."

My heart was pounding against my chest as I leaned down, lifting the edge of my mask just enough so that my lips were exposed. The mask was uncomfortable to wear, let alone kissing someone with it on. The mask would most likely scratch the flesh of whom ever I was kissing. When my lips met with his velvety, warm flesh, I didn't linger. If he were to wake now and see the dead flesh that was touching him, I would never live to see tomorrow. But what a feeling! What a joyous sensation to have kissed my own son goodnight!

When I stood up straight, I placed my mask back over my lips, tears streaming down Christine's cheeks. Why? Why was she crying?

"Christine?"

She shook her head, walking out of the guestroom. I followed her, gently closing the door behind us.

"Christine? What's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes.

"Nothing…Let us take that walk."

I didn't say another word as I interlocked my arm with her own, leading her out of the flat and down the path that led to the beach. It was deserted now, unlike the unbearable crowds it drew in the summer months. The water and sand were lit by moonlight, the brightness sending off an eerie glow, boardwalk street lights twinkling in the distance.

"I believe Meg is trying to kill you, Erik."

I chuckled. "Let her try, Christine."

"I believe she already has."

I thought my Christine was joking, but when I looked down into her eyes, it was plane to see that she was quite serious about it.

"All right," I said, wrapping my arms behind my back. "I'll bite…"

"I knew it right away when she elbowed you in your injury tonight. Nobody but me knew about it, Erik…and Meg hit you in the exact spot you were stabbed in. When I confronted her about it, she was completely speechless, as if she didn't know what to say."

"Christine-"

"No, Erik, what if she hired those two thugs to kill you?"

"Well, she didn't succeed did she?"

"Erik, this isn't funny."

Christine was right. Something deep within found my mugging a bit suspicious, but we still had no proof that it was Meg.

"I worry about you."

"Christine," I placed my hand over her shoulder. "Don't worry about me…Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll carry my gun around with me while I'm running errands."

This even made Christine grin.

"What's so amusing?"

"You're the Phantom, remember?" Christine placed her hand at the level of her eyes. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes? Now you carry a gun as your weapon of choice?"

"Did I really say it was my weapon of choice? I may be ten years older, but I still know how to tie a Punjab lasso."

"Oh, really?" Christine teased.

"Yes, I'm…I'm just not that man anymore. I'm Mister Y…"

"Surely there's still some Phantom left in you?"

"You really think so?"

She nodded. "I know so. Let us see then…"

Christine began running up ahead on the beach, making me wonder what she was up to?

"Well?" she called. "Are you going to prove that you're still the Phantom or not?"

"And just how am I going to do that?"

She giggled. "I'm running away from the Phantom now…The Phantom always came for me…"

Oh, was my Christine really playing with me? Was she truly spending time with me and having fun? With the likes of me? I played along, running as fast as I could without agitating my injury. Christine was far ahead, but I chased her, chased her right under the boardwalk. She must have been hiding now, for there were thousands of tall posts scattered about that supported the boardwalk.

"I'm here, the Phantom of the opera…" I teased, searching behind each post. "Where could my Christine be?" I snuck up behind another one, certain that it was the one she was hiding behind. "Could she be right here?" But she wasn't….

"Or how about here…" I snuck around another one, only to find her standing there. She laughed and began running again, slower now…Did she truly want to be caught?

"No one outsmarts the Phantom!" I called, wrapping my arm around her neck.

Christine was giggling hysterically as we fell into the sand, my arms playfully wrestling her.

"Keep your hands at the level of your eyes…" I teased.

"No, not the magical lasso…" she squealed. "Anything but that."

"Yes, Christine…You're mine now."

I thought all of this was just for fun….I had not laughed like this in…well? forever. But we had been laughing together, and soon, her laugh faded away as I continued. It took a few moments to realize that Christine was no longer laughing, and when I dared to wonder why, I saw tears pouring down her cheeks. Had I done something to offend her? At once, I rolled off of her, outstretching my hand to wipe away her tears.

"Christine, please tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured. "Nothing, only…Oh, Erik you love Gustave so much, I can sense it."

"Yes, I do, Christine."

"I wish things could have been different." she was grasping onto my arms. "I wish the last ten years could have been just like this."

"Christine-"

"No, you deserved to have known your son from the moment he first cried. I knew he was your son the moment I held him…"

"How? How could you have known?"

"His eyes, Erik." she cried. "I thought he was Raoul's, for I had slept with him on our wedding night…the night after we had done the same-"

Oh, just the thought of that bastard touching my angel sent my blood boiling! How could he! He didn't deserve her! He didn't deserve my angel, not for one moment did he deserve to make love to such a pure, delicate creature! But I had her first…Christine had given herself to me before anyone else….I had been the hummingbird who tasted spring's first nectar…

"When I became heavy with child, I believed that Raoul was the father…that it hadn't been possible for us to have conceived a child. Yes, I had only made love to Raoul once, but…"

There was a fierce fire burning within…I hadn't felt like this for ten years. On that night Christine had touched me, my cold blood instantly warmed, sending a wave of passionate emotion flowing throughout my core. This was exactly how I felt now… I tried to control it, but it transformed me into something else…a beast that was hunting down its prey. My body pounced on hers like a lion moving in for the kill. Her body was laying back against the sand, her chest heaving against my own. My hand was at her cheek, our faces just inches apart.

"Once?" I breathlessly questioned. "Oh, Christine, why not more?" my lips were at her ear now, my hot breath causing her to whimper. Oh, such a sound! Ten years, it had been ten whole years since I last heard that sound emerge from her lips. Breathing on her ear ten years ago was how I heard it in the first place. I had been talking to her in the dark when she arrived, lightly scolding her for coming, with my lips against her ear…When she whimpered, our hands soon found each other's bodies, begging to hear more of the same sound.

"Because it didn't feel right." she breathlessly confessed.

"And how many times had we made love, Christine? How many breathtaking times that night had we found bliss within each other's bodies?"

Her pulse was rapidly thumping against her neck, her pulsating arteries begging to be kissed. I had not had the pleasure of tasting such wonder in over a decade. The mere sight of it was driving me absolutely mad, so much that I gave in to my urge and decided to deal with the consequences later. My lips came down over her neck, tasting the milky softness of her flesh, my tongue teasing the light thumping of her arteries.

"Erik…"

My angel's eyes rolled to the back her head, her breath barely escaping her lips. Oh, such a ravishing refrain….this was how it started ten years ago. I knew what my Christine liked…I knew how to make her body overflow with waves of ecstasy.

"Yes, Christine," I planted kisses against every thumping artery. "How many times?"

My voice was sweet and seductive, her body arching up against my own.

"Four…" she gasped.

Just the way she said it caused me to whimper. Yes, four times…We had finished the first time, kissing until we were ready to start again. The first time had been nothing but twenty full minutes of fumbling blindly in an attempt to know what felt good and what didn't. It was like picking up an instrument for the first time, plucking the strings or keys to hear what it sounded like. It still felt amazing, but our second time was even better, a rehearsal for a concert…The third time was even more fantastic, a wonderful symphony. But by the time we reached our fourth and final time, it was like the crescendo of all operas…the loudest and most riveting part of the entire evening. Afterwards, we had plopped down on one another, kissing and feeling each other's flesh until we eventually fell asleep.

"Four…" she gasped again.

"Yes, four…four glorious times."

I was like an animal now, kissing her neck with a fierce need, a need to fulfill my sexual desires that had been building up for the past decade. I needed her…I needed this…I needed to feel what I had felt ten years ago.

"Erik…"

I pulled my lips away from her neck before I could go any further, looking down at her beautiful eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Could we…could we go somewhere?" she nervously questioned.

What did she mean?

"You wish to return home?"

She shook her head.

"Not yet…I…I wish to get to know you better, but not at your flat, not where Gustave could see us."

Gustave? And then my heart stopped beating…Did she really wish to continue this? Continue everything?

"Are…are you certain?" my voice was nervous…it had been ten long years since I…since we…

When she nodded, I made haste, taking her hand and pulling us to our feet.

"I know somewhere."

And with that, we were on our way, disappearing into the midnight fog, headed to a place where ten years of bottled up passion could be opened and poured onto one another at last…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone! More fluff is on the way!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Christine's POV**

Erik had awoken a feeling within me that I had not felt in over a decade. For ten years, my body had starved for his touch, his kiss, his whimpering…Yes, I had made love to Raoul countless times over the years, but nothing could compare to what making love to Erik felt like. Yes, I loved Raoul, but the love I had for Erik was something that couldn't compare to anything in the world. I needed this, I wanted this! Every fiber within me was screaming to have him, to have Erik touching me. I wanted to get to know him better, but not in the comfort of Erik's flat. If Gustave walked in and saw Erik and I being passionate with one another, there was no telling what he would think. He was confused enough already without having to wonder if he would ever see Raoul again.

I wasn't sure where Erik was taking me, but he had a firm grasp upon my hand as he led me through the deserted streets of Phantasma. The night was pitch black, save for a few street lamps lighting our way through the midnight fog. He stopped me at the door of a warehouse of some sort. The door was in the shape of a distorted mask, as if his own had melted…He opened the door with a large skeleton key, leading me inside before closing the door and turning on the lights. A bluish glow illuminated the area, bringing to life a realm filled with parts and pieces of Phantasma. A coaster car, a bumper car…carousel animals! They were scattered about as if this world was where they belonged.

"My workshop." he said, slowly leading us towards the back.

"Did you build all of this yourself?"

He nodded. "Down to every last detail, Christine."

My angel was such a wonderful man, a genius no doubt. The cars were beautiful, the animals for the carousel were magnificent! Erik knew how to take anything and make it a master piece. When we arrived at an organ, Erik stood in front of it, playing the first few notes from a song long ago, the very last song we had sang together on stage…Don Juan Triumphant! As the mysterious notes echoed throughout the room, the wall in front of the organ began to descend into the air, blue fog escaping from beneath it. When it cleared, I was left staring at the most beautiful room I had ever seen. There was a mirror like the one from my Paris dressing room standing there, a bed a few feet away up against a large window. As I spun around, my heart stopped when I noticed the humongous framed picture of me hanging on the wall. Had Erik truly missed me that much? Had he stared at this very picture for ten whole years?

"I do hope the picture doesn't make you uncomfortable."

"Why would a picture of me make me feel uncomfortable?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's been ten years, Christine. Having that picture hanging around was the only way I could see you everyday."

Erik disrobed his jacket, placing it on the coat hanger on the other side of the room.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. "I have a wine cellar stocked with every sort of refreshment."

"Surprise me."

Erik smiled, moving to the other end of the room where there was a set of stairs leading down below the floor.

"Make yourself comfortable, Christine, I shall be right back."

There wasn't anywhere to sit besides a lonely bed and so, I crawled on top of its velvet sheets. I leaned myself back against the tons of pillows piled neatly behind me, still gazing around the room in amazement. Had this been where Erik slept and worked for ten years? If he did, I didn't know how he tolerated the uncomfortable silence. It was so quiet, so quiet and so…so lonely. Had there not been a single person to brighten his days? Had he lived alone without the nightly company of a female companion? I pulled my knees into my chest, thinking about all the lonely nights I had spent alone while Raoul was off drinking consistent evenings away.

I laid awake most nights, waiting for Raoul's return, wanting nothing more than for him to spend a few hours in bed beside me. He had begged me for his love, and yet, once we were married it was as if it no longer matter to him. It was as if he had won me over, and as if being married meant that he no longer had to act lovingly towards me. He wasn't even there for Gustave's birth. I had gone into labor while he was at the bar. I had hoped for him to return, but eight hours came and went, eight long hours of pure agony…agony that I went through alone. My son was born and he returned drunk a few hours later, only realizing I had given birth when his hangover was long gone. But my joy came when I looked down into my son's eyes and saw Erik's staring back at me. My son had been created by the rightful father…I knew what kind of person my son would grow up being with having Erik's genes inside of him. I knew Gustave would grow to be a beautiful magician, one that would make both Erik and I very proud.

"Cabernet Sauvignon, 1868..." Erik was walking towards me, a bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other. "A horrible year, but, a great tasting beverage no doubt."

Erik kneeled on the bed, scooting close to me as he worked on popping off the cork.

"What makes it such a horrible year?" I teased.

"Because it was the year of my birth."

I placed my hand gently onto his thigh, a small smile forming at the corner of my mouth.

"Then it was a good year."

Erik paused on the cork for the slightest of seconds, before continuing.

"That would make you…"

"41..." he intervened. "I'm much older than you."

"Not by much…Twelve years or so."

When the cork popped off, Erik began pouring me a drink, handing it to me before doing the same for himself.

"Thank you, Erik."

"Please, no need to thank me, Christine. I've been waiting to have a drink with you for nearly a decade."

"Did you really sleep here?"

"Mostly every night."

"It's so lonely."

"Well," Erik looked down at his drink. "It's not lonely now. I mostly stayed here working and burying myself in my music for nearly ten years. I hardly ever emerged from this very warehouse."

I placed my glass down on the night table, plopping back against the pillows. It was getting rather late, and I couldn't help but feel exhausted from the night's events. I closed my eyes, relaxing and inhaling the wonderful scent of Erik's cologne that was indented into the pillows. As I laid there, I couldn't help but feel Erik's fingers lightly brushing through my curls. When I opened my eyes again, Erik was laying there staring at me, resting his cheek into his hand while the other was brushing my curls.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are, Christine?" he murmured, his voice nearly a whisper.

Raoul never called me beautiful…In all of our ten years of marriage, my husband barely said a kind word to me, let alone call me _beautiful_. But Erik…Erik was sitting here beside me now, and just because he wanted to, he called me the exact word…

Ten years, it had been ten years since I had last felt his lips against my own. On the beach, just about an hour ago, I had felt his lips upon my neck… I needed to feel this again, I needed to kiss him.

"Erik?"

His eyes met with my own. "Yes, Christine?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me…"

**Erik's POV**

"Kiss me…" The words ran through my mind… was this really happening? Had Christine actually asked me to kiss her? This had been all I ever wanted. Here I was, laying in my bed with the most beautiful woman in the world, letting her know how beautiful she was, and now, she wanted me to kiss her. But, in order to do that, I would have to remove my mask. Before, it had been pitch black… When I had kissed Christine on that night ten years ago, it had been dark, which was why I had done it. But now, my room was lit in a bluish light, everything about me clear to the human eye, to Christine's eyes.

"I…I would have to take off my mask." I nervously stuttered.

"I know." she said. "Please, Erik, you do not disgust me."

"I did," I closed my eyes in shame, remembering the past all too well.

When I felt Christine's hands against my face, I opened my eyes, only to see her smiling.

"That was in the past, Erik. I've seen your eyes, and I know your heart."

Her hands pried my mask away, the cool air hitting my destroyed flesh. My angel did not turn away as she placed her hand against my distortion, gently brushing it with her fingers. Tears were welling up into my eyes as her hand lingered. This was all I had ever wanted…

"You're beautiful, Erik."

My heart stopped within my chest! Beautiful? How could I be beautiful? Christine, she was beautiful…but me?

"Please say you believe me?"

Would Christine lie to me? She had treated me terribly in the past, but never, had she ever said something to me that she didn't mean. I could no longer hold back the tears that wanted to come, letting the hot liquid stream down my cheeks.

"Erik? Did I upset you?"

I shook my head, letting out a hysterical laugh.

"No… It's just that- No one has ever called Erik beautiful. Hideous and repugnant, yes…but…Oh, Christine, you make me so happy. Have I ever told you this? So, so happy…"

Our faces were so close to one another, Christine's hot breath splashing against my neck…My angel wanted me to kiss her…she wanted _me_ to kiss her! My hands were shaking as they placed themselves against her cheeks, bringing my malformed and bloated lips down over her own. Bliss! Sweet bliss! Ten years of living without Christine's kiss had starved me…but now, now that I was feeling her soft, velvety lips against my own again, I was hungry…completely starved! Christine was beneath me, her tongue forcing itself into my mouth to mesh with my own, my icy saliva mingling with hers. I kissed her with an animalistic need to fulfill every desire my aching core was begging to feel. Ten years! God! Ten long years starving for this moment…

I broke for air, our chests heaving against one another's. The mere sight of Christine's chest heaving rapidly beneath my own drove me so wild that I quickly dove back to her lips, kissing her again, indulging myself back into the feast I had waited ten years to dine to. I tried my hardest to stay on my knees, due to the embarrassing desire that was making my trousers unbearable to wear. I knew I would probably repulse my angel if she felt this against her body. I wasn't sure how far my angel and I were planning on going, but I didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't going to be comfortable with. If I knew earlier that she and I would be kissing, I would have taken the time to pleasure myself, but I had been so busy with preparations for my show that kissing Christine never even came into mind.

Now that I was thinking about it, I probably haven't touched myself in over a month. With all the preparations and bidding I had done to win Christine's business, I hadn't the time to relieve myself of my manly urges. When I left Christine ten years ago, I had promised myself to have her be my first and last… I hadn't broken that vow...For ten years I have lived in a place filled with brothels and whore houses, turning the other cheek and thinking of only my Christine. Reliving that night in my memory and touching myself was the only kind of consummation I had allowed myself to feel.

I was dragged from my thoughts when I heard Christine whimpering. Oh, that sound…that sweet, sweet sound. It was the exact sound an angel would make if they were being pleasured. This woman was driving me mad… I needed to hear more of it! I needed to hear her begging me to stop. My lips found her neck, sucking at her flesh with a fierce need as her body arched off the mattress.

"Errrikkk…" She never said my name like that before… so soft and long…

"Oh, say it again, mon ange…" I was groaning, begging her to say my name like she had again. My body couldn't take much more…I knew if we went any further, it would be extremely hard not lust for the release I so needed.

"Christine…"

I felt her hands at my shirt buttons, her grasp pulling the fabric that was neatly tucked within my trousers.

"Christine-" I was warning her not go any further, but when her warm palms made contact with the scarred flesh of my stomach, I was stunned. Her hands were gently tracing up my chest, the mere feeling off it sending waves of pleasure deep into my groin. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, my voice gasping in a strong whimper as her finger encircled my nipple. I couldn't move my arms…I couldn't move any part of my body. I was leaning over her, feeling her hands roaming my back, lightly dragging her nails down my flesh…Oh, what a sensation! She didn't even do this on the night we made love ten years ago! All of this was so new to me…

I could feel my shirt rolling off my shoulders, but my eyes shot open! The lights! They were still on! No, I couldn't let Christine see me this way…

"Christine, the lights-" I was trying to reach over on the nightstand for the switch, but Christine stopped me.

"I wish to see the man who is making love to me, Erik." she pressed a kiss to my knuckles. "I want things to be different…"

I was left completely immobile…She wished to see me making love to her! No more darkness, no more sightless sex. She wanted to make love to me with the lights on! I was kneeling there in my trousers, as my angel seductively sat up from the pillows, her hands moving behind her back to untie the strings to her dress. I had never seen my angel naked before…Ten years ago I felt flesh on flesh, but never saw her with my own eyes. She gave me this alluring glare as her dress pooled into her lap, her beautiful breasts stopping my heart. My breathing was labored as Christine laid me down on my back and leaned over me, her breasts now touching my chest.

We kissed again, my hands snaking up her stomach to touch my angel's body. She was beautiful, like a goddess. She had let her curls down, the chocolate locks engulfing her shoulders, making her look as if she were Eve, and I Adam. I lost all control I had left within me the moment she began straddling my lap. My desire had grown to its extent, making my trousers anything but comfortable to wear. When my angel had sat herself right on top of it, I grunted as she began to move back and forth.

"Christine…" I caught her milky thighs with my hands, trying to stop her from continuing such torture. If she continued, we would never get to making love.

"Am I hurting you?"

I breathlessly chuckled. "Christine, it's been ten years…if we continue this torturous foreplay I believe I won't last…"

She pressed her lips to my own, settling down beside me, her finger twirling around my nipple.

"Have you truly gone ten years without the company of a woman?"

"Indeed." I confessed.

"Why?"

"Because," I embraced her cheek. "Your company was and still is the only one I shall ever need or want."

As she kissed me again, I placed my hand at her thigh, feeling something long and lumpy. Thinking that I had found my own leg, I opened my eyes… But it was not my leg that I was touching, it was Christine's. On her inner thigh, she had a long, lumpy scar…her beautiful skin! What had happened to my angel?

The moment Christine saw my eyes looking down at her thigh, she covered it with her hand.

"It's nothing."

"Christine, what happened to you?"

"You find me hideous?"

I lifted her chin. "Never….But please, tell me."

"It was Raoul." she confessed. "Eight years ago he came home drunk. I was waiting in the parlor, and yelled at him for drinking so much. He had been carrying a bottle and smashed it, throwing it on the floor. When he started coming after me, I tried getting away from him, but… I fell on the glass and cut my inner thigh."

"He doesn't deserve you." I said, pressing Christine's teary face into my chest to soothe her. "It's all my fault."

"Don't say that…"

"It's true…If I wouldn't have left you, you wouldn't have lived ten years of abuse…we could have been happy, Christine."

She lifted her head up and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"I am happy, Erik…"

I didn't say another word… She was happy! That's all I ever wanted to hear from her.

"Now, where were we?" she seductivly asked.

My desires had calmed, but instantly heated up again the moment I felt her fingers grasping onto the lining of my trousers… Christine was happy…and if she was happy, I was happy…even if it only lasted until sunrise…

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff Fluff Fluff! Please review! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Christine's POV**

I grasped onto the lining of Erik's trousers, fondling around for the buttons. I wanted to make love to him, I wanted to become one with this man… He whimpered as each button came undone, his lips suckling at my neck again. I was pulling his trousers down to his knees, when everything stopped. He pulled away from me and moved off the bed, storming over to his piano as he pulled his trousers back up.

"Erik?"

He plopped down on the piano bench, his hands running through his hair as he was caught in deep concentration.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "I can't do this, Christine."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"You love Raoul, Christine."

"Of course I do Erik, I'm his wife."

"Which is exactly why I cannot do this with you. For ten years I've lived with a broken heart. It's finally started to mend, and to make love to you tonight only to find out in the future that you'll return to him, will do nothing but shatter my hopes and dreams once more. No, I can't."

"Erik, please don't hide from me. I've missed you these past ten years."

"And tell me something, Christine. Come spring when the fop comes for you, will you leave with him?"

Would I? I was once again torn between two worlds, not knowing which one I wanted to be in. Yes, I loved Raoul, but was I in love with him? The love in our relationship had slowly faded over the years. On the other hand, the love I felt for Erik was much stronger than anything I had felt for Raoul. But could I really leave Raoul? Could I throw away ten years of marriage to start a new one with Erik? This was not a decision I was in the right state of mind to make right now.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"Come here…"

Erik rose from the bench, making his way back to the bed. I forced him down beside me, placing my hand against his cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to the twisted flesh of his distortion.

"Oh, Christine…"

"Erik, I love Raoul, but I'm in love with you."

I felt hot tears wetting my hand, only to look up and see that he was crying.

"Could we just live these few winter months together, and see what might grow?"

He nodded. "If that will make you happy, Christine."

I smiled. "You make me happy, Erik."

My angel cried as I kissed him again, bringing him back down on top of me. As he fiercely kissed my neck, I worked on his trousers again, pulling back each button and sliding them down his waist. His thighs and legs were covered in scars like the ones covering his chest, but I didn't care, to me, he was beautiful. Our eyes met as my hands traveled up the length of his thighs, moving them to his center. The moment I took his length into my hand, his lips came down over my own, the vibrations of his groans causing me to do the same. His hands were now pulling away my dress, working their way down to my undergarments.

"Christine…" he was whimpering my name as I slowly pleasured him, wanting to make everything last. I needed him… I wanted him!

"Erik…"

My angel grasped my hands, pinning them above my head on the pillows as his lips kissed my chest. I was gasping and groaning for him, never wanting this moment to end. He was kissing my stomach, my sides, my chest, every part he could get his mouth on. I intertwined my legs with his own, as his arms did the same with mine. As I was running my hands through his thin locks of graying hair, I made sure to stay away from his exposed skull, for I knew how sensitive it was.

"Tell me you want this, mon ange…" he pleaded, sighing into my shoulder.

"I need this… oh, make us one, Erik."

**Erik's POV**

"Make us one, Erik…"

My body was burning with the need to make love to Christine. Her groans and pleas for my touch were driving me mad. When I couldn't take the sheer agony of waiting any longer, I positioned myself above her body, slowly working my way into her own. Oh, what a sensation it was to be inside my angel after ten long years! Our bodies arched against one another as we become one, gasping for air as our bodies intertwined.

Christine wrapped her arms around my back again, lightly clawing at my flesh. It sent shivers down my spine as I began to move within her.

"Oh, Erik…yes…"

I kissed her neck, grunting into her shoulder as my pleasure came and went in waves of pure ecstasy. I paced myself, hoping to last long enough to fulfill Christine's desires.

"Harder…" she begged. "Please, Erik, I need this…"

I quickened my pace, thrusting into her with an animalistic need.

"Oh, Christine…"

Ten years…Ten whole years without making love to Christine. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend that it never stopped, pretending that she had lived with me in Coney Island these past years, marrying me and living happily with our son… The mere thought of it all heightened my sex drive.

I wasn't sure how it happened, but I soon found myself laying on my back as Christine straddled me. My body arched off the mattress as she rode me, my climax quickly approaching.

"I love you…" I orgasmically sighed, kissing her. "I love you, Christine."

"I love you too, Erik…"

I flipped her over, kissing her again as I thrust into her body. She loved me!

"Yes, Erik…Yes, harder…yes…"

Christine loved me!

"I love you…" I said it again. "I love you, Christine…yes…"

We groaned to one another's kiss, as a deep wave of desire overtook my body, causing me to climax in an exploding bliss of pleasure. I hovered above my angel gasping for air afterwards, smiling at the beautiful love that we had created.

**Christine's POV**

I laid there with Erik afterwards with my eyes closed. Ten years ago, we had fallen asleep without a single word to one another, but now… now was so much different. I was wrapped within his arms, resting and placing small kisses to his chest.

"Christine?"

"Yes?" I asked, half exhausted.

"Not that I'm complaining, but where do we go from here?"

I looked up into his mismatched eyes, wondering about the same thing. Before making love to him, I had told Erik that we should just wait until spring and let our relationship grow, but how was I supposed to do such a thing? I still had Raoul to deal with, and there was no way I could let Gustave see Erik and I being passionate with one another.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Erik asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "About letting our relationship grow over the winter?"

I nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I would never lie, Erik, but we can't be this way around Gustave…not yet."

"I understand, Christine. I believe the boy dislikes me and if he sees us this way, he'll never come to like me."

From outside, the Phantasma clock tower chimed in the hour of three. I yawned and snuggled back into Erik's chest, but he rose to his feet.

"Come, Christine, it's getting late." he reached for his shirt, slipping it over his shoulders. "We should be getting home before Gustave finds that we're gone."

But I was too tired to move. I ignored him and closed my eyes, snuggling back into the warmth of covers. I waited for him to argue with me, but that never happened. I soon faded away to sleep, wondering if he left or not?

"Mother?"

The next thing I remembered was the sound of my son calling my name. But wait. What was Gustave doing here? As I laid there half awake with my eyes closed, everything came back to mind. Erik's warehouse, the wine, the sex! My eyes shot open, my body jolting forward. This was not Erik's warehouse, but his bedroom… and I was no longer naked. I looked down at myself to notice that I was wearing one of Erik's nightshirts.

"Mother, are you all right?"

Gustave was standing at the side of my bed dressed in his night clothes.

"Yes, I'm all right."

I laid back down, pressing Erik's pillow close to me as a terrible headache racked my brain. But when I looked over on Erik's nightstand, there was a glass of water and two capsules placed on a napkin. Had Erik known I was going to wake with a headache?

"You don't look so well, mommy."

I made haste in placing the pills in my mouth and washing them down with a swig of the lukewarm water.

"I'm all right, pumpkin. Just a little headache is all."

"What's this?"

My son was pointing to my neck, but I wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"What's what?"

On the night table there was a small mirror placed there. My son held it up so I could see what he was talking about, only to notice a red mark on the right side of my neck. I gasped, remembering how I had gotten it. I covered it with my hand, thankful that it was near my collarbone and not where everyone would notice it after I had dressed for the day.

"Oh, that?" I questioned, thinking about what to tell him. "It's ah…It's a rash, sweetie. I was nervous before last night's performance….broke out in hives."

My son was so innocent and unknowing of anything of the sort and for that, I was thankful. If he knew what a hickey was, my cover would have surely been blown.

"Pumpkin, where's Mister Y?"

"He's taking a shower."

"Why don't you go get dressed, and in a little while we'll go out for breakfast?"

He nodded, and I kissed him on the forehead before laying back down. How had I gotten home? And how did I get dressed? A few moments later, Erik came walking in with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was wearing his mask, most likely because he knew Gustave was up and walking about. When he noticed I was awake, he opened his wardrobe, snickering from the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, my beautiful diva has decided to finally come back to earth."

I groaned into my pillow as my headache took its toll.

"I must apologize for the wine, Christine." he said, slipping on his shirt. "It was a little strong."

"A little too strong." I corrected.

"I'll have to agree with you on that, Christine. After we-"

"Erik!" I stopped him from going any further. "Keep your voice down. I don't want _you know who_ to hear…"

"Sorry, love…but, after we…you know, I got up and expected you to do the same, but you were passed out. I carried you home, and slipped one of my nightshirts on you before laying you down."

"Thank you, you're a true gentleman."

"Through sickness and in health…isn't that what lovers vow to?"

Erik had carried me home. I had passed out from drinking and Erik had carried me home. Raoul never did such a thing. If I ever drank with him and passed out on the couch, I would wake up in the exact same place, with not even a blanket covered on me. It was the least he could have done, but instead of carrying me to bed, Raoul would leave me where ever I passed out. But not Erik… Erik had carried me three blocks back to his house, when Raoul would have only had to carry me up the stairs and even that was too much to ask of him.

"How's your headache?" he asked, buttoning his waistcoat.

"Better. Thank you for the medicine."

"You're welcome. I use them for the headaches caused by my exposed skull. They should do wonders for a little headache like yours."

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

"I am a little hungry." he chuckled. "What can I say, Christine? You worked up my apatite.

"Erik, hush…" I warned.

I closed my eyes to rest again, feeling him sitting down beside me.

"Get dressed, Christine." he said, brushing his fingers through my curls. "I'll be waiting for you."

When Erik left, I stood up and dressed myself for the day. I might have felt woozy and a little hung-over, but last night was worth it.

**Gustave's POV**

I was sitting out at Mister Y's piano after dressing for the day. I was testing out a few notes to see what came together. This was usually how I wrote most of my songs…testing what sounded right, and what didn't. A few moments later, Mister Y came walking out fully dressed in his suit, heading to the kitchen with mother's empty glass in hand. Just how had Mister Y known that mother was going to wake up with a headache? And why had my mother acted so strange when I questioned the red mark on her neck? Yesterday had been a tiring day for both Mister Y and mother, what with Meg ruining it all.

"Is mother up yet?" I asked Mister Y when he came walking out of the kitchen.

"She's getting dressed, Gustave." he said, slipping into his arm chair that was across the room. "We're going to go out for breakfast when she's ready."

My stomach was already growling in hunger. Usually, I would have eaten my breakfast by this hour, but mother's oversleeping had stalled it. Which was something I also found quite strange. She was always up before eight….it was nearly ten now.

"Is mother sick, Mister Y?"

He was sitting in his arm chair, buried in the morning paper. He flipped the page, looking up for the slightest of seconds to make eye contact with me.

"What makes you say that?"

"Mother never sleeps this late."

"She had a tiring day, Gustave. A nerve racking one to boot."

"What are we going to do today?"

"Not sure yet. The part I ordered should be in today, perhaps I'll fix my automaton."

Great, I was bound to spend a boring winter in Coney Island, stuck with a man I could hardly stand and nothing to do. I sighed, banging my head on the keys of the piano, causing a loud unpleasant sound to occur.

"Gustave, don't do that!" Mister Y snapped. He instantly rose to his feet, marching over to where I was sitting. "You're going to break a cord by doing that."

"I'm so bored." I groaned. "I can't get this song right, and I don't have anything else to do."

"First of all," Mister Y began. "Straighten up."

He pulled me by the shoulders until I had perfect posture.

"A musician cannot create beautiful symphonies and operas if he's slouching about."

Mister Y sat down beside me, placing his boney fingers on the keys.

"Now play the part of the song you have written."

"It's not right yet…" I argued.

Mister Y rolled his eyes, shaking his head in frustration.

"Just play the song."

I did just that, playing the soft tune right up until I had no more notes to play. When I stopped, I looked over to notice Mister Y pondering in deep thought. He placed his fingers against his chin, tapping them against it.

"Well," he finally began. "It sounds like the opening is meant to be sad. At least it sounded that way with all your B flats. Why not try a little of this…"

His fingers glided over the keys as a much happier verse began to play.

"Yes, yes!" I exclaimed. "It's exactly what I've been wanting. And then, what if I add this?…"

My hand were pressing against the keys, a much deeper symphony playing out as Mister Y continued playing his verse.

"And then, what about this?"

I switched to a much angrier verse, and then back to the happier one Mister Y was playing. Our hands were dueling against one another as one single symphony was playing, the vibrations of our tune echoing off the wall. Mister Y played just as well as I did, if not better. Was this who I inherited all my musical ability from? If I did, then surely my talents could only strengthen.

"That's it, Gustave." he chuckled. "You're doing it."

When my hand overlapped his own, our music came to a complete halt. Our hands looked alike…I had the same shape he did, boney fingers and all. The only difference was that his hand was much larger than my own. There was no doubt that he was my father, but as true as it was, I didn't want to accept the fact that Raoul wasn't.

"You write music by testing what fits and what don't." he said.

We were so alike…I did the same exact thing! It was as if we were twins. But if we truly were father and son, what other hobbies and interests did we share?

"Mister Y, what's your favorite opera?"

"Faust. Yours?"

Oh, how alike we were.

"Faust."

Mister Y smiled, patting me on the head as he stood up from his seat. He was walking away as if he had offended me somehow. Yes, I didn't want to accept him as my father yet, but if he was willing to show me his world, I would be willing to show him mine.

"Mister Y?"

He stopped in place and turned.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"After breakfast, could we perhaps spend the day together?"

He smiled. "I… I would like that very much."


	12. Chapter 12

**Erik's POV**

I sat there at the Phantasma bakery with my angel and son. We were sitting at the counter, Christine and Gustave indulging themselves in raisin covered sticky buns, while I sipped on a cup of tea. I would have also indulged myself into the wonderful tasting treat, but I remembered the last time I attempted to eat with my mask on. My face had just finally started to heal, and I wasn't about to go off and ruin it again. But Christine, being the wonderful person that she was, wouldn't allow me to sit there without eating. I wasn't sure what she was up to, but she placed a folded napkin under the edge of my mask. Afterwards, she placed a sticky bun on a plate and began cutting it up into tiny pieces.

"Here, Erik." My angel held a fork full of it to my lips. "The napkin should prevent your mask from irritating your flesh. Just chew slowly in small bites."

Christine fed me the first little bit of the sticky bun. The napkin indeed made chewing much more comfortable for me. I was a bit hungry and was glad that I was finally able to eat. To keep my mask clean, I continued using the fork, Christine smiling at me every few moments. Oh, if only I could live the rest of my life with her. She was such an angel and to have her beside me each morning would make me the happiest man in the world.

When breakfast was over, I paid and left with my family. It was nearly the end of September and the fall, crisp air was moving in fast.

"Erik, could you accompany me into town?" Christine asked me. "I want to check and see if Raoul has gotten back to me."

Raoul! That fop's foolish name ran through my mind like wildfire. If only he were completely out of the picture. Last night, Christine had made love to me. Wasn't that enough to seal the deal? Or had I been nothing more to her than a midnight fling? But, she had promised to spend the winter with me and see where our relationship goes.

"Yes." I said. "I have to go to the drug store and buy some more medicated wash, I'm nearly out."

As much as I hated walking into town, I accompanied my angel. I was the type of person who liked to stay on his own side of the tracks, that being within the boundaries of Phantasma. When I was surrounded by my employees and other freaks, I felt comfortable enough to walk about. Being a freak surrounded by a bunch of town's people on the other hand was something that made me completely uncomfortable. Yes, there were certain occasions where I needed to venture into town for needed supplies, but other than that, I stayed away.

Even though Coney Island was left with nothing but the town's people, they still gawked and stared at me as I walked beside Christine.

"The post office is just ahead." Christine said. "I'll be back in a few moments."

"Come on, Gustave." I said, leading him towards the drugstore. "I have to do some shopping."

How I hated having to walk into stores, but as long as Gustave was with me, I felt a little comfortable. When I entered the drugstore, the clerks gawked at me and then my son. How badly I wanted to shout "Yes, he's my son! Yes, I had made love to a beautiful woman!" But I just turned the other cheek and headed down the isle where my usual soaps and medicated washes were shelved.

"What are you getting here, Mister Y?"

"Personal things." I said, not really wanting to discuss my deformity with him. "Why don't you go have a look at the candy and pick something out for later?"

When I was left alone, I began picking up different containers of medicated wash to read the directions, trying to figure out which one would be the best. Most of them were for irritated flesh, but I needed one for both irritated and sensitive skin.

"Is your face hurting you again?" came a taunting voice.

I cocked my head to see Meg Giry standing there. Great…what could she have possibly wanted?

I ignored her, taking the container of wash I wanted to purchase up to the front counter. But why was Meg still following me?

"So, has Christine left you yet?"

I slammed the container down on the counter, my anger quickly building up from within me.

"Go away, Meg." I growled, handing the store clerk the amount for my wash.

"I believe you have it all wrong, monsieur." she began. "In Phantasma, you can tell me to leave, but here in Coney Island, you're on my turf."

Gustave came running over to me with a handful of hard candies in hand and a baseball.

"What's this?"

"Could we play?"

I placed the items on the counter, paying for them as well, as Meg continued to taunt me.

"What? Are you the babysitter today?" she laughed. "The deformed monster spending time with his mistake that was created out of pity?"

I had held in my anger long enough! I had tried my best to hold it in, but I was not going to stand here and let her talk to me in front of my son in such a way!

I left the store, walking out with my son. But sure enough, Meg wasn't done yet.

"So, are you ready to ask me to come back yet? Or has your little whore been occupying you?"

I spun around so quickly, grabbing Meg's throat in my grasp.

"You will not talk to me in such a way!" I angrily growled.

A crowd surrounded us as Meg tried to fight me off. But she was in her own world, a world where people like me were deemed as monsters. She quickly turned the situation around, making it look as if I were the bad guy, a monster who had grabbed her throat for no reason.

"Help!" she wailed. "Please, Mister Y has attacked me for no reason!"

As I had her throat in my grasp, I felt someone tugging at my arm to pull me away. Thinking that it was someone trying to save Meg, I slapped my fist against him to let go. The crowd immediately gasped, and I turned to find Gustave standing there with a bloody nose…I had struck my child!… I looked down at my hands, letting Meg go.

"Gustave-I…"

My son was standing there gushing blood into his hand, with tears in his eyes. But I couldn't answer him, for Meg had already worsened the situation.

"He struck that innocent child!"

The crowd was in an uproar now. I tried to break free from their grasp, not wanting to hurt anyone else. Even my son tried to help free me, but he was pushed aside.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled. "Leave him be!"

And then, my child ran….

**Christine's POV**

I was relieved when I walked into the post office to find that Raoul had written back. I immediately opened his telegram and began reading his message.

_Christine,_

_I know that you and I have not seen eye to eye these past few years. There was just something more to you, something that I couldn't figure out. Only after having visited your dressing room that night in Phantasma did I finally realize what that something was. I'm not sure what more of a history you have with that hell spawned demon, but I do know that you love him. He found me one morning in a bar, proclaiming his love for you and spreading rumors about how Gustave was never my own blood. Is this true, Christine? It would certainly explain why he isn't a bit like me. Yes, he has your musical talents, but even they are stronger than your own._

_I knew you loved him the night you refused to come with me right away and ditch his show. You sang for him… If you would have loved me like you said you did, you would have left with me right then and there! I wasn't sure about my feelings anymore, and left alone. I have since returned to Paris and am awaiting your return. I thank you for wiring me your payout for you performance. I have paid all the bills we owed and put the rest into our bank account. Winter? You're spending the winter with him? Christine, if there is still a decent part of my angel left within you, just please tell me the truth. Do you even still love me? If not, then I see no point in continuing our marriage. If it's he that you love, then just tell me so we can go on living our own separate lives. I still love you with all my heart and can change if just given the chance. If you truly love me like I do with you, then I shall come for you as soon as the ports reopen._

_Until we meet again,_

_Your loving husband,_

_Raoul.._

After reading the letter, I began writing a new one.

_Raoul,_

_I know I haven't been completely honest with you over the years, but I was scared, scared at what you would think. My angel has a name, and it's Erik. The night after we escaped the opera house, I was so worried about him. In my heart, I knew I should have chosen to stay, but I went with you, because I truly loved you. I found where he had hid and I don't know how it happened, but he and I wound up making love to one another. Please, don't be angry with me. Yes, Gustave is his child, but you've spent the past ten years raising him as your own. He loves you, Raoul…Even now as we're living with Erik, he moans about how much he misses you. I miss you too. _

_Yes, I have been staying with Erik. I haven't anyplace else to go. If it makes you feel any better, Gustave and I have been staying in his room and Erik has been sleeping in the guest bedroom. I'm not sure what spring will bring for the both of us, but I can no longer live the life we've been living. If you truly love me, then prove it by changing. I will only go home with you if you can show me that you are still the boy I fell in love with at the opera house. Yes, I still love you Raoul, but if we can put aside the pain and the past, I believe there is still hope for us. _

_Christine…_

After sealing the telegram and sending it, I turned around ready to go find Erik. From outside, I noticed a crowd of people standing around. Curious, I approached them to find out what was going on, and there, being tortured by them was Erik! His face was bloodied and he was staggering about as random people from the crowd pushed him to the ground.

"You like beating up little kids, do you?" they shouted. "Is that how you freaks operate?"

"Hey!" I rushed into the center, grabbing Erik as he staggered and fell into my arms. "What's going on here!"

"Mister Y had me in a chokehold…" Meg stepped forward. "He could have killed me."

I knew Meg had to do something in order to anger Erik.

"You stay away from him!" I yelled. "All of you."

As I began to help Erik back to Phantasma, I looked around for my son, wondering where he had gone off to. Thinking that the crowd had frightened him, I continued our journey to the Phantasma warehouse. It was closer than Erik's flat and I knew by the way he was staggering about he needed to sit down. Once inside, I worked quickly, rushing to the icebox for some ice as Erik took a seat.

"Erik," I wrapped some ice in a towel, applying it to the cut under his eye. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, his labored breathing becoming worse.

"She…She taunted me." he said. "Said horrible things about you in front of Gustave… Oh, I hit him…"

"What?"

"I didn't mean to…"

Erik was having a hard enough time breathing as it was. He was crying into his hands now, crying and pleading me to forgive him.

"I…I had Meg in a chokehold… it was only to shut her up…Erik swears. But…someone was tugging at me. I thought someone was trying to pull me off of her, so I swung my hand. I didn't know Gustave was behind me… I... I hit him in the face."

This changed the whole situation now. My son was missing, upset because Erik had struck him.

**Erik's POV**

I had hit my son! I had given him a bloody nose! I was sitting on my piano bench stricken with both pain and anger, anger towards myself for hitting my son! I was so upset at myself that I shot up from my seat, approaching the walls and tearing down poster for Phantasma that I had hanging up. I punched the walls, leaving dents and holes, smashed glass, kicked over my automatons and benches. I wanted to hurt myself! I wanted to feel all the pain in the world, if only to take back the moment I had stuck my own flesh and blood!

"Erik…"

Christine grabbed my hands, embracing my cheek as my anger made its way through my body.

"It was an accident." she reminded me.

"I'm a horrible father! I can't even go into town without being ridiculed."

I grabbed my carving knife that I kept with my tools, holding the sharp blade against the center of my chest. Christine grabbed the handle, attempting to pry it from my hands.

"Erik, this is Meg's fault. Everything that's happened today was because of Meg… Please, put down the knife."

I held the blade closer, the sharp tip beginning to draw a few beads of blood.

"Erik, please…" There were tears in her eyes, tears pleading for me to stop this. "Don't do this."

"Why shouldn't I?" I cried. "I'm nothing but a lonely embarrassment, a failure at being a father."

She leaned up, pressing her lips against my own, my body instantly becoming weak… so weak that I had dropped the knife. It clattered to the ground as Christine and I were lost within one another's kiss.

"Everything is going to be all right, Erik." she assured, breaking away from our passion. "Today wasn't your fault."

"We need to find Gustave." I said.

"It shouldn't be hard for me to find him now that Phantasma is closed. Why don't you go on home, Erik. It's better if I did this alone."

She was right. I was the last person he would want to come find him. A hot shower and a nap were sounding perfect at the moment.

"All right, Christine." I said. "But, when you find him, please let him know that I'm sorry…"

**Gustave's POV**

I hated it here! I hated everything! Back in Paris this never happened when Raoul and I would go out. No, but here in Coney Island I had a freak for a father, one that couldn't even step out into daylight without being taunted. He had hit me! I was only trying to help him, and he had hit me in the face. My nose was sore and bloody, but I didn't care, I ran! I wanted to go home to my room, I wanted to see my friends… But instead, I was stuck here in Coney Island, a place from living hell.

I sat under the Phantasma boardwalk, crying and wondering what to do now? I had to return to Mister Y and my mother, but in my heart, I wish I didn't have to. My whole life was changing before my eyes. For the past ten years I had spent it living with a man who I had believed was my father, only to find out that instead, my mother had conceived me with a sideshow freak.

"Gustave!"

I heard my mother calling out my name, but could I go to her? Could I return to the flat and face Mister Y? I knew he probably didn't mean to hit me, but he did… His anger was terrible at times. So terrible that he does things he should never do.

"Gustave? Please… answer me."

I knew by sundown, the air would be extremely cold and I would be starving. Perhaps mother and I didn't have to return to him… Perhaps we could leave right now. Without a moment to lose, I came out from hiding and showed myself. My mother came rushing over to me, running her fingers through my dirty locks and hugging me.

"Gustave, I've been searching all over for you."

I pulled her arm in the opposite direction of Mister Y's flat.

"Come on, mother, let's leave forever."

"Gustave, stop…"

My mother pulled me to her, wiping the blood away from my nose.

"Sweetheart, Mister Y didn't mean to hit you."

"But he did… Look at my nose, mother!"

"He was so worried about you when you ran off."

"I was trying to help him…" I sobbed. "He hit me, and I was trying to help him. I want to go home, to papa... where we belong."

"Gustave, I…I got a letter from Raoul today. I've been spending a lot of time with Mister Y, and…Oh, you know how papa has been… He hurt me very bad, Gustave, so much that I'm not sure I could ever forgive him."

"What are you saying? When can we see papa? When is he coming?"

My mother pulled me into her arms, and then, said the very words I had been dreading.

"Sweetheart, there's a possibility that we won't be returning to Paris in the spring..." she paused. "Or ever again…"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy 4th of July! Nothing like some fireworks, some grilled food...Oh, and a lovely chapter! Please review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Erik's POV**

For days I couldn't sleep. All that ran through my mind all night long was the day that I hit my son. I stayed up most nights writing music, or sitting at the kitchen table with the phonograph playing. I was so exhausted, but I couldn't sleep, not until my son would talk to me again. I had busted the boy's nose and having to see its swollen appearance each day was like a reminder from hell. I had done this to him, I had been the cause of his pain and ugly appearance. How I tried to talk to my son each day, but as soon as he would see me, he would turn the other way.

It was nearly half past three one morning, the rain pounding against my window as I sat there engrossed in my papers. The candles I had burning gave just enough light to see my work, with the occasional flash of lightning making it a bit brighter if only for a few seconds. Rain and thunder never bothered me. Some nights, long ago I had to seek shelter from it in the woods. Suddenly, I felt two hands placing themselves on my boney shoulders, lightly massaging my aches. I turned, to see Christine standing behind me in my robe… I loved it when she wore my clothes. There was just something so erotic about seeing her in them that the mere sight of it turned me on. For the past few weeks she had been wearing my nightshirts, robes, and I had even seen her wearing one of my jackets one evening when the chill was too much to bear.

"Erik, it's nearly morning." she began. "I haven't seen you sleep in days."

"I'm not tired." I lied.

"Erik, tell me what's wrong.? You won't sleep because something's bothering you."

"That's not true."

"But it is. I know it's Gustave."

"You know nothing." I growled, scribbling another note out with my pen.

Christine pressed a kiss to the side of my neck, a gesture that sent shivers down my spine.

"Come lay with me for a while?"

I would do anything for Christine, especially this. Agreeing, I placed down my pen and followed her to my bedroom where she shut the door. Since I had not been sleeping, I had let Gustave have the guest bedroom to give Christine some space. After disrobing my jacket, I slipped on my nightshirt before laying down beside Christine. Yes, the door to my room was closed, but the thought of Gustave coming in still bothered me.

"There," Christine said, covering us both with my quilt. "Now, tell me everything."

"There isn't much to say besides the fact that our son hates me."

"Erik," Christine ran her fingers through my wig, pulling it off along with my mask. "He doesn't hate you."

"Really? Then why hasn't he been joining us for meals? Why is it that he's been sneaking out each morning? It's so he doesn't have to face me."

"Do you know where he goes?" her fingers brushed along my distorted flesh.

"How would I know?"

"To the Phantasma stables to watch the horses."

"Right, because my son loves animals more than he loves me."

"Erik… maybe you should spend some time with him? Just the two of you."

"And leave you here, bored?"

Christine smiled. "No. I have some errands to run. Our son is like you, Erik. He'll be understanding if given the chance."

With that, Christine kissed me on the lips.

"Goodnight, Erik."

Wait. Was Christine actually allowing me to sleep beside her? I was about to move out of bed, when she sighed into my chest.

"Please hold me, Erik…"

Hold her? Was I actually going to get to hold my angel while she slept? I felt tears rushing to my eyes, but didn't allow myself to shed a single one. Instead, I did as she asked and wrapped my arms around her, closing my eyes and allowing sleep to overtake me.

**Gustave's POV**

I woke like I did every morning before dawn and dressed. For the past few days I had been able to avoid Mister Y completely, and I planned on continuing to do it. Instead of hanging around the flat, I spent most of my time at the Phantasma stables watching the horses eat their hay and lounge around. Anything was better than having to face Mister Y. After dressing, I slipped out of my room expecting to find Mister Y hunched over his desk, but it was completely empty. He wasn't on the couch either. Perhaps he had stepped out? Curious, I slipped into Mister Y's bedroom expecting to see my mother fast asleep, but instead, there was someone else laying beside her. It was hard to tell because of the blankets covering the both of them, but when I noticed Mister Y's wig and mask laying on the night table, both rage and anger tore through me. How dare she sleep beside him! How dare she! Oh, if father knew about this he'd be furious! My mother was still married to him, and here she was laying curled up in Mister Y's embrace.

How could she sleep beside him when he wasn't wearing his mask? His face was utterly revolting and yet, my mother was curled up in his embrace as if he were a normal man. Deciding to leave before my anger got the best of me, I slipped back out and ran to the stables, tears pouring down my cheeks. Did my mother not love my father anymore? She wasn't even trying to love my father again… she was just ruining what ever trust they had left. A few days ago, I didn't want to believe it when my mother told me that it was possible that we weren't going to return to Paris ever again, but now that I had seen her in bed with Mister Y, it was beginning to seem that way. But my mother wouldn't have actually slept with him, right? Not that I knew what sex was, but I was smart enough to know that what ever it entailed, it was only meant to be shared between two people who loved one another.

When I arrived at the stables, I slouched over Cesar's gate as he ate some hay. I had never ridden a horse before. Back in Paris, there were plenty of children my age who had been riding for years. My father said that it would be too dangerous for me and that I would learn when I was older. On my tenth birthday, I had begged him to take me for my first ridding lesson, but he declined and bought me a model of a stallion to place on my bureau. Having a toy horse and riding a real one were two different things.

"Someday I'll be able to ride one, Cesar." I said out loud with a heavy sigh.

"So, what's stopping you?" a familiar voice echoed through the stables, only to look over and see Mister Y walking towards me. I was hanging on the gate of Cesar's pen and immediately turned my glare back to Cesar when I noticed Mister Y. What was he doing here anyway? I could sense that he was standing next to me now, but I didn't dare look.

"And I'll ask you again." Mister Y said. "What's stopping you?"

I'm not sure why I gave in, but I answered him with a heavy sigh.

"My father said it's too dangerous."

"Your so called father wouldn't know how to properly ride a horse if his life depended on it."

"How would you know?" I growled.

"Because I've seen him. I believe that man is afraid of them with the way he shifts his body about and what not."

Mister Y opened the gate, causing me to go with it.

"You, on the other hand are a Mulheim, not a DeChagny."

"Mulheim?" I questioned.

Mister Y petted Cesar with his gloved hands. "Yes, it's my surname."

"But I am a DeChagny." I argued.

"Argue if you wish, but I assure you that by blood, you are a Mulheim."

"You know nothing."

"Ah, but I do. I've already seen the Mulheim in you. You can play music just as well as I can, you have a brilliant mind, and…" Mister Y placed a beautiful black and silver saddle onto Cesar's back. "If you're anything like me you'll be just as good a rider as I am."

"You're jesting?"

He patted the saddle. "Does it look like I'm jesting? That fool you call a father can't ride a horse to save his life. He's been stealing that privilege from you for the past five years."

"Five years?"

"Yes, I've been riding since I was five, Gustave. Every child should be riding by the time they're eight, and yet, you haven't even had the chance."

Was Mister Y really going to give me ridding lessons? Yes, I was still angry with him, but for this, I would put aside my anger for the time being. I hopped down from the gate, entering the pen as Mister Y stood there beside Cesar. I was only as tall as one of Cesar's legs, making the thought of riding him a bit scary.

"Ah, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Like you, I also have a fascination with animals and trying new things."

"H…How do I get on?"

"Here," Mister Y stuck my foot into the little lever that dangling off Cesar's saddle. "You see this? You place your foot into here, and hoist yourself up."

Mister Y counted to three before he lifted me from under my arms and helped me sit down on the saddle. I was high up, even higher than Mister Y's head.

"Hold onto the saddle, Gustave." he instructed as he took the leather reins and led Cesar out of his pen. Wait, where were we going?

"Mister Y, we're going out?"

He chuckled. "How else are you going to learn to ride?"

From another pen, Mister Y saddled up his white stallion named _Rain_ and hopped up onto her back. He then took the reins of my horse and attached it to Rain's saddle before having us slowly trot out of the stable. I was scared, but Mister Y just told me to hold on. Where was he taking us?

"Why is Rain walking beside Cesar?" I asked.

"Because they are mates." he replied. "They're always happy to see each other."

"Mates?"

Mister Y chuckled. "They're in love."

Mister Y was in control as we trotted through his deserted park, passing closed down rides and covered food stands. When we reached the beach, Mister Y detached the reins connected to Rain's saddle, and handed them to me.

"Keep a firm grasp on them, Gustave." he held up his own set of reins to show me how. "They will direct the horse in which ever direction you wish to go in."

He pressed his feet against Rain's sides, causing her to trot ahead.

"Wh… Where are you going?" I nervously asked, not feeling too confident on my own.

"Calm down." he said. "If your nervous, you'll make your horse nervous."

Mister Y was circling the area in front of me.

"The harder you kick the sides of your horse, the faster they will go. By lightly pulling on the reins, you can steer them in which direction you face them in."

Mister Y directed Rain so that she was standing beside my horse again.

"Here, we'll do this together."

I felt better that Mister Y was beside me. This was my first time and I didn't want to be left alone.

"All right, let's start with trotting. Lightly tap the sides of Cesar with your feet."

I did, causing Cesar to start trotting. Mister Y caught up to me, staying at my pace as we trotted down the beach. At one point, Cesar began to get faster, Mister Y hurrying Rain to my side.

"Mister Y-"

"Lightly pull on the reins, Gustave. He's trying to have his way with you because you're a new rider. You have to teach him who's in charge."

I tried to pull on the reins, but Cesar only began galloping faster. This was beginning to make me nervous. Mister Y came to the rescue this time, charging in front of Cesar and stopping him from galloping any further.

"Whoa, whoa, Cesar…" Mister Y held up his hands to calm his stallion.

"I'm horrible." I sighed. "Maybe I'm not a great rider after all."

"Nonsense, Gustave." Mister Y hopped off his horse, hooking Rain's reins back to Cesar's saddle, before hopping up and sitting behind me. "You got on the horse and that's the first step into becoming a rider. It takes time. I wasn't a great rider the first time I saddled up. It's not easy."

Mister Y placed his hands around my own, teaching me in a different way.

"Some people learn by being thrown out of the nest, but then there's people like you and I that need a little more nurturing."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at his masked face.

"Well, I learned better when someone was right behind me to correct my mistakes and teach me step by step. I thought by placing you up on this horse that you'd be fine all by yourself, but then again, you're my blood. So, we'll try something different, we'll try the way I always learned."

Having him sitting behind me was much better than being alone. He directed my hands from side to side, steering Cesar in the right direction. It was as if I was steering him even though it was really Mister Y who was in control. This had been the most wonderful day spent in Phantasma so far. I had always wanted to learn how to ride a horse, and Mister Y was really teaching me! Oh, how much fun it was galloping up and down the beach with the reins in my hand. We rode from one end of the beach to the other and then back again, Mister Y giving me tips every so often. We only stopped when the sun began to set, making the air much colder.

"I'll teach you more another day, if you'd like?" Mister Y promised as we began to trot back up the beach to reach the stables.

"Yes, I'd like that."

And then came the talk I had been long dreading.

"Gustave, I'm sorry about the other day."

I ran my finger under my nose, still feeling the soreness from Mister Y's fist.

"I didn't know you were behind me, honest."

"I know." I sighed.

There was an awkward silence, before I changed the subject to one that I knew had made him uncomfortable.

"Mister Y, is it true that mother and I are going to be staying with you…forever?"

"Um…Well, until spring anyway." he said. "The rest is up to your mother. Has she said something?"

"Not really, but she has brought up the possibility."

"Gustave, I wish things could have been different between us. I wish I could have known about your existence. But believe me when I say that I only want what's best for both you and your mother."

"And you believe my father isn't the right choice?"

There was a long pause, before he finally answered. "To be honest, no…And believe me when I say that it's not because of his existence or his love for you and your mother. I loath what he does. I dislike his drinking habits, his verbal and physical abuse towards your mother… I love your mother, Gustave and to know what has gone on these past ten years has left a great hole in my heart, for I know that it's all my fault. I had been the one to leave her after the night we conceived you."

"But why? Why did you leave her?"

"Because I was afraid of what she would think of my face."

"Mother really doesn't seem to mind it."

"She doesn't mind it now, but back then, she feared it above anything else. We had conceived you in the dark. It had been so dark that we couldn't see a thing. In the morning, everything was visible and to have her be repulsed over my face and body… I thought things would be better for her if she married Raoul… But I was wrong."

And then I asked the questions who's answer I feared most.

"Does mother love you?"

"I'm… I'm not sure, Gustave."

"Is she your mate?"

"If only she were. You must understand when I say that your mother is like a wild stallion. She cannot be contained to a pen, nor can she be tied down with my reins. If she wishes to come willingly then it will happen, but if the wind calls her away then I guess things between her and I weren't meant to be."

We were back at the stables now and Mister Y hopped down to lead us inside.

"I'm confused."

"You'll understand when you're older, Gustave."

"Mister Y?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"This morning I poked my head into your bedroom to find you and mother sleeping beside one another."

Mister Y was at a loss for words. I knew I wasn't supposed to have seen it, but I had. Was he angry with me now?

"I'm sorry you had to see that." he said. "If it makes you angry I could understand why. It's not appropriate to have two people laying with one another, especially while the other is married."

"Is that what sex is?"

Mister Y spun around, a look of surprise upon his face.

"Where did you hear such a thing?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know… but is that what it is?"

He shook his head, leading Cesar back into his pen while I was still on the saddle.

"No, it's not… Sex…It's much more involved than that." he lifted me off the saddle. "That's a very serious thing for a child your age to be thinking about, Gustave."

"Have you and mother done it since we've been staying?"

"Is it important?"

"Well, mother always told me that only two people who love each other have sex… If she did it with you, then it's obvious that we're staying forever because she loves you."

"That's not always true."

He locked the gate and ruffled my blonde locks.

"Come along, Gustave, your mother most likely has dinner on the table."

It was apparent that Mister Y no longer wanted to discuss adult matters with me. But what if he and mother truly did make love? If they had, then the answer to my question would have its answer. Deciding to find out on my own some other time, I hurried to Mister Y's side to walk home.

"Mister Y?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the lessons…"

And this time, I had truly meant it, for today had been the best day in a long time… Perhaps even years.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, some fluffy fatherson time... Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Christine's POV**

While Erik went out looking for Gustave, I woke and tended to some chores that needed to be done. But that wasn't all I was planning on doing. No. In the late afternoon when I should have been making dinner, I ventured out to Coney Island, but not for a Sunday walk. I had some business to take care of. I entered the pub on the other side of Coney Island, already seeing my target sitting on the bar stool. I didn't hesitate a single moment as I stormed my way up to the stool, spun the bitch around and slapped Meg hard across the face.

"Don't you ever make a fool out of Erik in public ever again!" I snapped.

"Christine!" she growled. "You have a lot of nerve coming in here and doing this to me."

"How could you, Meg? How could you have made a fool out of Erik?"

Meg rubbed her sore cheek, before turning to sip on her drink.

"He deserved it, Christine."

"You were fired on your own actions, Meg. Erik was only doing what he thought was right for the protection of his family and employees. Who's to say that you won't do it again next season to someone else? Who's to say that you won't hurt somebody next time?"

"If I'm going to hurt anyone, it's going to be Erik. He took away my job! Because of him, I'm working the streets!"

"Don't you ever hurt him, Meg! He's a good man!"

Meg laughed, taking another sip of her drink.

"You don't know him the way I do."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" she giggled. "What do I mean? I'm sure you think he's a changed man, Christine, but you don't know about his nights at the whore houses, or the drugs…He isn't who you think he is."

Was Meg telling the truth? Or was she lying again?

"Just…just stay away from my family."

"Having second thoughts about him, are we? It's time to go home, Christine… back to Paris where you belong."

I didn't say another word, only left the bar to head back home. Had Erik been lying to me? Had he been lying to get what he wished? But then again, Meg could have been lying as well just to get me to hate Erik. It was nearly eight by the time I made it back. When I entered the flat, it was in complete darkness, save for a few candles that were lit. I hung up my jacket, hearing the phonograph playing from inside of Erik's bedroom. As I headed down the hall, I opened the guest bedroom door to find Gustave already fast asleep beneath the blankets. I smiled, and leaned down to kiss him goodnight, his hair damp and smelling like shampoo. Had Erik showered him?

"Sleep tight, pumpkin."

After closing the door, I opened Erik's bedroom door and entered. The French doors on the other side of the room were wide open, the light breeze blowing the drapes inward. The phonograph was softly playing on Erik's vanity as the night air blew into the room.

"Erik?"

I stepped through the French doors and onto his balcony, spotting him laying on his lounger and sipping on a glass of wine. His mask was still on, and he was dressed in his robe, a look of worriment displayed across his face.

"Erik?"

He didn't look at me, only fingered his glass.

"And where have you been?"

"I stepped out."

"I was worried, Christine."

"I'm sorry, Erik."

He nodded. "Why don't you change and join me?"

I agreed to do just that, walking back inside and slipping into my nightgown. Afterwards, I tore a large blanket from off the bed and draped it around me, rejoining Erik on his lounger.

"Well, are you going to tell me where you went?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"You went to see Meg, didn't you?"

"Erik-"

"Don't lie to me…"

I sighed. "I did…"

"Why couldn't you just leave things as they were? Why did you have to go and make them worse?"

"Because I care for you, Erik. She doesn't have a right to do that shit."

Erik only shook his head, obviously taking no chances at getting into a huge confrontation with me.

"Your dinner is on the kitchen counter." Erik said, waving his arm in that direction. "I saved you a plate."

Erik saved me dinner? Raoul never did that. Not that he ever cooked, but he never saved me a plate if I were out running errands or taking a stroll through our yard. I was feeling a bit hungry. I didn't say another word and stood up to head out to the kitchen, and, just as he said, my dinner was sitting on the kitchen counter, covered with a plate. I pulled back the top, noticing a full serving of pasta and a piece of garlic bread placed there. Erik was such a gentleman…

I sat down and began to indulge myself in the delicious meal Erik had cooked. A few moments later, Erik came walking out, pouring me a glass of milk and placing it down beside me.

"Thank you." I said, reaching for it.

He walked behind me, embracing my curls with his hand, sitting down beside me.

"Erik, this is delicious."

He chuckled. "Not bad for an amateur cook."

"Amateur?" I questioned. "This tastes amazing."

"Gustave thought the same."

I smiled, and looked over, noticing that his palm was covered in scars. I wiped my mouth, reaching over to rub the lumpy lacerations.

"You have them here too?" I questioned.

Erik looked down at my fingers that were gently rubbing the scars.

"Unfortunately, yes. But those were self inflicted."

"Self inflicted?"

He nodded. "My mother forbid mirrors hanging in our household. On my birthday I asked for a mirror. My mother handed me the one from her bedroom, and it was through that very mirror that I saw my reflection for the first time. I was completely hideous, so hideous that I smashed the mirror into pieces, causing it to cut my hands."

"You're not ugly, Erik…"

Erik lightly squeezed my hand, smiling from the corner of his mouth.

"That's a very kind thing to say."

"When is your birthday?"

"October 31st."

"Halloween?"

He nodded. "A monster born on the eve where monster's are free to come and go as they please…God had his fun with me."

I finished with my meal, attempting to get up to clean my dishes, but Erik swiped them from right under my nose.

"Erik-"

"Don't argue with me, Christine."

There was something about the way he was standing at the sink that made him look so handsome. I rose from my seat, quietly walking up behind him, wrapping my arms around his front lovingly.

"Christine?"

I rested my head against his back, smiling and lightly sighing. Was this really what loving someone felt like?

**Erik's POV**

I felt Christine's arms wrapping around me. No one had ever touched me like this before. Was this really what it felt like to be loved?

"So what did you and Gustave do today?"

I placed the clean dishes in the strainer, turning to face my angel.

"I took him horseback riding."

Her eyes widened. "What? Riding?"

I nodded. "Why does that surprise you?"

"Because Raoul never allowed it."

I chuckled, heading back to my room with Christine following me.

"I think he's getting the hang of it. Though, he is a Mulheim by blood."

"Mulheim?"

I closed the door behind us. "Yes, it's my surname."

"Mulheim? Erik Mulheim?"

"That would be correct."

"I'll change his name if you'd like?"

I spun around, my heart pounding against my chest.

"What?"

"Gustave. I'll change his last name to what it should be."

If there was one thing I didn't want to do, it was make Gustave feel uncomfortable. He had been a DeChagny his whole life! Not only that, but we were just getting to know each other. If he woke up and found that his name was no longer what it used to be, there was no telling what sort of psychological damage it would do.

"No, Christine." I said. "As kind as it is-"

"It's only right, Erik." she interrupted. "He is your heir. He is the only one that could carry on your family name."

"If Gustave wishes to be a DeChagny for the rest of his days, so be it. What ever makes him happy. This shouldn't be something forced upon him. If my son decides that he wants to take my last name, only then will I allow us to change it."

"I'll bring it up to him tomorrow morning at breakfast then."

"No." I held up my hand in protest. "Gustave and I have just started building our relationship. I don't want to rush anything on him, Christine. Let he and I just live out these few months and see what happens. I only want to take things one small step at a time."

I laid down on my bed as the phonograph still played in the background. Christine joined me, laying her head against my chest as the soft music continued to play. In all of the ten years spent on Coney Island, never had I spent a night like this one curled up on my bed with the love of my life laying beside me.

"Erik?" she cooed.

"Yes, Christine?"

"I just want you to know that I really am enjoying my time spent here."

I smiled. "I believe you. Now, would you do something for me?"

I looked down at my angel, her beautiful face sending shivers down my spine.

"Every October 31st, I hold a ball for my employees to celebrate the successful season. For eight years I have gone alone…would you accompany me?"

Her face lit up with excitement. "I'd love to go with you."

"Gustave can come as well, it's a masquerade ball."

And then, my angel kissed me.

"Sounds lovely."

This was all so new to me, having this woman kiss me. As our kiss deepened, I leaned against her, pining her arms above her head as I did so. I felt her grasping the lining of my trousers as she placed several kisses against my neck. But I couldn't allow her to do this in the comfort of my bed… If Gustave walked in and seen us like this, he would probably never forgive me.

"Christine… angel-" I gently pushed her away, standing up from where I was laying. "We can't act this way…not here."

"Why not?"

"You're wonderful, really, but…Oh, Christine, if Gustave sees us-"

"I understand." she seemed a bit saddened by my decline, but it was for the best.

"Until we decide what to do about everything, at least."

I closed the French doors and turned off the phonograph before tucking Christine in.

"Get some rest, Christine." I said, caressing her cheek.

"Erik?"

I turned around to see her smiling face. "Kiss me goodnight."

"Anything for you." I leaned over her, lifting the edge of my mask to press my lips against her own.

"Goodnight, Christine."

Never had I ever kissed a woman goodnight before. But kissing Christine goodnight was one of the most special things I had ever shared with her.

"Sleep well, Erik."

And with that I left Christine alone and headed out to spend the remainder of the night buried in my work.

**Gustave's POV**

I awoke from a terrible nightmare. I couldn't remember what exactly it was about, but it had caused me to wake. I was too scared to go back to sleep and so I decided to get up and find my mother. I tiptoed out into the hall, creeping towards Mister Y's bedroom. After peeking through the door, I approached my mother's sleeping form.

"Mother..." I shook her shoulder, hoping she would wake, but sadly, she only groaned and rolled over.

"Mother… Mother, please wake up."

She must have been extremely exhausted because she didn't wake. Deciding to let her sleep, I walked out and closed the door behind me. I was about to go back into my bedroom when I noticed a few candles burning out in the family room. Curious, I walked out to find Mister Y hunched over his work, writing away with his pen. Yes, I could have gone back to bed, but I wanted comfort from someone, even if that person was Mister Y. I stood in front of his desk, watching him work. He didn't even notice me at first. I knew he wasn't used to having a child whimpering for comfort. I stood there for several minutes looking up at him. He didn't even notice me until he reached over to relight a candle that had gone out. He paused at his work, his eyes looking down at me. And then, very slowly, he clicked his pen shut and gracefully sat back in his chair, careful not to make any sudden movements.

"Isn't it way past your bedtime?" he slowly questioned.

"I…I had a bad dream."

There was an awkward silence and then nothing. What did I expect? This was Mister Y… When nothing happened, I placed my head down and turned to journey back to bed. That was until Mister Y called for me.

"Gustave, wait…"

I turned to face him.

"Come here."

Was this really happening? The only one who ever comforted me after a bad dream was my mother. Even in Paris, Raoul never helped me. He always scolded me and told me that I was too big to be crying over nightmares.

I slowly approached him, only to have him hold out his arms and lift me up onto his knee.

"It was only a dream, Gustave." he said, running his hands through my blonde locks. "A dream, and nothing more. I get nightmares all the time, but I just have to remember that they're just dreams."

"They're scary." I said, pressing my head against his chest.

"Dreams can't hurt you, Gustave."

"What are you doing?"

"Writing music."

"I'm hungry, Mister Y"

He chuckled, standing up and lifting me into his arms.

"You know what always helps me with my nightmares on a cold night?"

"What?" I questioned.

"Hot chocolate."

Mister Y sat me down on the kitchen counter, my body beginning to shiver.

"Look at you, Gustave. You're wearing summer pajamas."

He took off his robe and placed it over my shoulders. It was way too big for me, the long, black sleeves draping over my hands.

"It's too big." I held up my arms showing him the long sleeves.

"It's warm." he said, placing a kettle over the stove. "Besides, if you're anything like me you'll grow to be big and tall."

As I played with the sleeves, Mister Y rolled his eyes and folded them back so they weren't covering my hands. From the cabinet, Mister Y took out some chocolate fudge along with two mugs.

"I had a fun day today, Mister Y."

A small smile formed across his mouth. "I'm glad, Gustave. I'm hoping we can spend more days like that together… would you like that?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good." He placed a mug in front of me. "Fill up the mugs with some chocolate."

I opened the jar of fudge, and began pouring the chocolaty substance into one of them.

"It comes out fast." he warned. "Don't-" but it was too late. The chocolate fudge began to overflow out of the mug.

"Ooops." I was afraid Mister Y was going to become angry at me, but he only picked up the over flowing mug and poured some of the fudge into the empty one.

"You should come with a warning label." he teased, smearing some chocolate across my cheek.

I giggled, and wiped the chocolate with the back of my hand, before licking it.

"Here." Mister Y handed me my cup of hot chocolate. "Be careful, it's hot."

"Could I have some cookies?"

He smiled. "Can Gustave have some cookies?"

"Please, Mister Y?"

"All right, but just a few." He went into the top shelf and brought down the box of Coney Island animal crackers. "Here…"

As I chewed one that was shaped like a bear, I couldn't help but notice Mister Y looking down at his mug that was filled with hot chocolate. I knew he had made it for himself, but I also knew that he couldn't drink it without removing his mask.

"Mister Y, aren't you going to drink yours?"

"Maybe later."

"It'll get cold… Cold chocolate isn't good. Besides, you said hot chocolate makes your nightmares all better."

But Mister Y didn't say anything.

"You can take off your mask, Mister Y." I said. His eyes instantly moved to my own as if he didn't believe what he was hearing. "I won't look."

"Gustave-"

"Please, Mister Y." I begged. "Drink your hot chocolate."

I kept my eyes on my mug as he did as I asked him to. When I dared to move my eyes upward, he was standing there against the sink, the good half of his face facing me. With the way I was sitting on the counter, his flawless side was all I could see. As he stood there sipping on his hot chocolate, by the way he was standing and appeared, it was as if he were a normal man. By my side, his mask was placed in my reach. Curious, I picked it up and looked inside of it only to find faded blood stains. Did his mask truly agitate his skin?

"Does it hurt you?"

Mister Y didn't turn, in fear of showing off his deformity. Instead, his eyes moved towards me and snatched the mask out of my grasp.

"Please don't play with my mask, Gustave." he began. "You'll… You'll get chocolate on it."

But I knew the real reason why he didn't want me messing with his mask. I knew he didn't want me to feel bad for making him wear it all the time. When my hot chocolate was all gone, I yawned and Mister Y took away my mug after placing his mask back on.

"Oh, Gustave…" Mister Y wet a wash cloth and wiped my chocolate stained mouth. "Your mouth is a mess."

From in the next room, the grandfather clock struck midnight. Mister Y picked me up into his arms and carried me down the hall to the guest bedroom. After gently placing me down beneath the covers, he tucked me in and caressed the side of my head.

"Sleep well, Gustave."

As he began to rise, I pulled on his shirt, still noticing that he had let me stay wrapped within his warm robe.

"Mister Y?"

He turned. "Yes, Gustave?"

"Mother always kisses me goodnight."

He nodded. "Indeed, she does."

"Mother's not here, so could you kiss me goodnight?"

It was as if his heart had stopped within his chest. He stood there in shock as if all of this weren't happening.

"You're sure?"

I nodded, shifting my body to the side and closing my eyes. And then, if only for a few minor seconds, I felt his moist lips come down over my forehead. They didn't feel like mother's. His lips were puffier and much colder…but his kiss felt right.

"Goodnight, Gustave."

"Goodnight, Mister Y."

And as he left, I thought that maybe Mister Y wasn't such a bad person after all. Perhaps he just wanted to be loved like everyone else…

* * *

><p><strong>Some more fatherson fluff! But there will be times in the future that this won't be all peaches and cream. Anyway, please review. In ten days I will be going to Las Vegas so there will probably be a week with no updates. Gonna be a very busy week and won't be in until after midnight most days. Especially the night I go see Phantom and take the back stage tour. But there will probably be 3 or 4 more updates before my trip, so enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Christine's POV**

I was completely surprised the next morning when I woke and found Gustave asleep in Erik's robe. How he had gotten that way, I wasn't sure, but something inside told me that he and Erik must have spent some quality time together. Deciding to let him sleep, I walked out to the kitchen to find Erik making breakfast.

"Morning, Erik."

My angel was dressed for the day, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he stood there cooking fried potatoes over the stove.

"Good morning, Christine."

He immediately tended to making me a cup of tea as he juggled between three different tasks.

"Did Gustave get into your wardrobe closet?" I asked. "He's fast asleep wearing your robe."

Erik smiled. "Yes, well, stranger things have happened."

"Such as?"

"He asked me to kiss him goodnight."

This greatly surprised me.

"He what?"

"I know."

I embraced his cheek, pressing my lips against his own.

"You're a great father, Erik."

It was then that our son came walking out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Erik immediately tended to him.

"Did the hot chocolate help?"

He nodded. "Yes, thank you, Mister Y."

Erik placed a plate of scrambled eggs down in front of Gustave, patting the boy on the head as he began indulging himself in his meal.

"After breakfast could we all go to the beach?" Gustave asked.

"The beach?" I questioned. "Isn't it a little chilly for that?"

"It is a nice day outside, Christine." Erik said, placing my breakfast down in front of me. "It would be nice to spend the day together."

"I do have errands to run today, Erik." I said. "Especially if you want a date for next week's ball."

"Right." he said. "I believe we can all go together to get an outfit for next week's ball."

**Erik's POV**

Christine accompanied Gustave and I to the beach. It was indeed a blustery day, but still lovely all the same. Anything was better than the dreadful summer heat. As Christine and I walked side by side, Gustave ran ahead, weaving back and forth as the waves crashed against the shore. How badly I had the urge to hold my angel's hand, but I didn't want to upset Gustave. He had finally began to trust me and to ruin that now would only leave me without a son once more.

"Mister Y, could you play with me?"

My son came running up to me with his baseball in hand.

"What's this?"

He placed the solid mass into my palm, giggling at my question.

"Haven't you ever heard of baseball before?"

Indeed I had. In New York, it had grown to be quite popular. I had never seen it being played for myself, but knew what a baseball was. On the streets, I would often find children playing catch with the very same balls. But now, my son wanted to play.

"Throw me the ball, Mister Y." my son called as he ran a ways up the beach.

I had to admit that I had never done this before. I was an architect and a musician. How is it that my son came to be interested in baseball? I always believed Raoul to be the jock. When I first threw the ball, it landed a short distance away in the sand. Gustave ran to it, picking the ball up and brushing it off.

"Here, Mister Y." he said. "I'll show you how to do it."

I had shown Gustave my world, and now, he was showing me his. Yes, baseball might not have been my forte, but to make the child happy, I was willing to do anything. When it became late in the afternoon, Christine mentioned about going off into town to find her costume for next week's ball. The thought of stepping foot into town made my skin crawl, which was why I decided to part ways and head to my warehouse for a while. Next week was my annual ball and there were things that needed to be taken care of beforehand.

"Christine, I already have my costume for the ball." I said. "Why don't you and Gustave go into town and get yours? I'm going to try and get some work done."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "When you're finished, I'll be at the warehouse. Come find me there."

Thankfully, she didn't argue and headed towards town as I descended in the opposite direction.

**Gustave's POV**

"What should I be, mother?" I asked as we walked through the costume shop.

"Anything you want to be." she replied. "What ever catches your eye."

I looked about as my mother began to go through a rack of fancy laced dresses. Girls… always wanting to look pretty when Halloween was a night to look scary and mysterious. Not that I had ever gone out before on Halloween. Usually, that was a night for parties, but my father never allowed me to go to any of them. On Halloween when my friends were out bobbing for apples and lighting jack-o-lanterns, I was sitting inside wishing I could be with them. But this year was going to be different, this year was going to be the best Halloween ever. I seemed to have wandered off into the far section of the shop, a flash of gold and red catching my eye. The costume was completely beautiful, and it was just my size!

"So, did you see something you like?"

I turned with the costume in hand, holding it up for my mother to see. Her smile quickly faded, her face looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

I nodded with a smile. "It's so beautiful, mother."

She could only agree, saying "Mister Y will think the same" as we walked up to the counter to pay.

**Erik's POV**

When I arrived at my warehouse, I rummaged through my trunk of old things I had brought from Paris. Nothing big, just a few pictures and old sentimental knickknacks. I pulled my Red Death costume from out of the trunk, dusting it off as I hung it up on my nearby hanger. It had been years since I wore the outfit, but it would get another usage come next week. Usually, I never bothered dressing up to attend my ball, but this year was different, this year, I had a date.

"Mister Y?"

I heard Miss Fleck's voice calling for me, only to come around the corner and find her entering my warehouse accompanied by Dr. Gangle and Mr. Squelch.

"Yes?" I asked, approaching the trio.

"Sir, your pumpkins have arrived."

I stepped outside the door, to find a cart filled to the brim with the plump pumpkins I had ordered. I always filled the hall with lit jack-o-lanterns to give off the eerie atmosphere that Halloween was supposed to give.

"Thank you."

"Would you like us to carve them like we usually do?" Mr. Squelch asked.

"Leave at least five here. I'm sure the young master would enjoy carving a few."

Yes, I could have called him "_my son_," but I wanted to keep my relationship with my employees professional. The least they knew about my personal life, the better.

"Carry them inside and sit them on my work table."

"Where is the young master, anyway?" Dr. Gangle asked. "I wanted to introduce him to my daughter."

"He's out getting an outfit for next week's ball. He should be around shortly."

"It's getting late. I'm sure they'll meet at the ball. They are after all, the same age. I thought it be nice for him to have someone to play with since he would be spending the winter here."

"I'm sure he'll be able to keep himself occupied."

"Anything else need to be done, sir?" Miss Fleck asked.

"Not until the decorations I ordered arrive."

The three bid me goodbye, leaving me alone once again.

**Christine's POV**

"Gustave, Mister Y's birthday is next week." I said as we walked through town. "I was thinking about getting him something, but I don't know what?"

My son thought a few moments, before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not sure what to get him, mother."

"I was thinking about surprising him with a cake, but I also wanted to get him a gift."

"Like what?"

"I was hoping you would be able to help me?"

Once again, my son paused, thinking just as hard as I was.

"What if I talked to Mister Y and got a few clues on what he would really like? I mean, Mister Y doesn't seem like someone who's materialistic."

"I know…"

My son shyly glared up at me, one question burning on his brain.

"Mother, have you heard from papa?"

"Not since his last letter, Gustave. I've been checking with the post master. It does take time to get letters back and forth from Paris."

"I do miss him."

"I know, Gustave, but we'll see him in the spring."

I didn't want my son to be sad, and so, I switched the subject.

"So, Mister Y took you riding yesterday?"

Gustave smiled in excitement. "Oh, yes, mother! It was such a good time! He taught me how to trot and how to direct any horse. He said he'll continue teaching me if I'd like."

"He is a very good teacher."

"He's the best. I wonder what else he'll teach me?"

I giggled. "I'm sure you'll have all winter, Gustave."

**Gustave's POV**

My mother kissed me goodbye and went back home to prepare dinner. She asked if I had wanted to accompany her, but I decided to go check on Mister Y. I hurried down the deserted streets of Phantasma, walking through the warehouse doors to find Mister Y buried in his work. He was hovering over his monster automaton from the haunted house, most likely adding the new part to him.

"Mister Y?"

He looked up from his work, a small spark stinging his hand. He waved his wound back and forth, slightly cursing beneath his breath.

"Are you all right?"

He kissed the top of his hand, nodding as he threw down his screwdriver.

"I'm sorry, Mister Y."

"No need to be sorry." he said. "You did nothing wrong. Where's your mother?"

"Oh, she went home to make dinner."

Mister Y took out his pocket watch. "Is it really that late?"

"It is getting dark."

"Come here." he said, motioning to his work desk that had a few pumpkins placed out on it. "I need you to carve these for me."

"Carve?"

Mister Y held up a small knife. "Yes, haven't you ever carved a jack-o-lantern before?"

Sadly, I hadn't.

"No, father never allowed it."

Mister Y rolled his eyes, lifting me up and placing me down into his chair.

"I'm beginning to hate your father more than I already do. Harmless fun and yet he dares to keep my son from taking part in any of it."

He took each of my arms, rolling up my sleeves.

"We'll do this together then."

As Mister Y removed the tops of the pumpkins with his knife, I sat there watching him.

"Father said that I didn't need to celebrate anything that had to do with worshiping monsters. He said Halloween was for babies and that I wasn't a baby."

"Well, as long as you're here, you're more than welcome to dress up and eat all the candy apples you want."

Before I could respond to his kind offer, he pushed a pumpkin in front of me.

"Now dig inside and get out all the seeds."

I looked down into my pumpkin, being more than happy to get messy. The seeds were slimy and made my hands sticky, but this was actually fun! Mister Y was doing the same, being much cleaner than I was about it.

"Do you know why we carve pumpkins on Halloween, Gustave?"

I looked up at Mister Y, shaking my head.

"Well, there was once an Irish man named Stingy Jack. He tricked the Devil into promising him that he wouldn't go to hell for his sins. When Jack died, he was barred from heaven, so he journeyed to the gates of hell to beg for a final resting place. Wouldn't you know it that the Devil kept his promise and doomed Jack to wander the earth with only an ember of hell's fire to light his way. Therefore, taking on the name Jack-O-Lantern."

"That's really sad." I said, finishing emptying my pumpkin. "I would have given Jack a place to rest. Wouldn't you have done the same thing, Mister Y?"

Mister Y was sitting there with his pumpkin, his carving knife in hand, looking as if the world were on his shoulders.

"There are a lot of things I wish I could have done, Gustave." he began. "Especially being there for you as a father."

"Mister Y, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

A small smile formed in the corner of his mouth.

"Anything?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"To have a family."

I wasn't expecting him to say this. He wanted a family? He did have mother and I… at least until spring arrived.

"A family?" I questioned.

He nodded. "A permanent one. I know your mother still wishes to leave with your…um...Raoul come spring time, but in some sense, I wish she would stay with me. You do want to stay with me, don't you?"

Did I? Over the past few days, Mister Y and I had grown to like one another, but could I possibly stay here forever? I wasn't sure, but mother did want to give Mister Y what he wanted.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." he continued. "Your mother is in love with your father. I know once spring time arrives, she'll leave."

"Then perhaps it's best to spend as much time with us as possible."

I was trying to look on the brighter side of things, but I knew nothing but my mother's love could lift his spirits. I wasn't sure if I wanted to spend the rest of my life here, but the least I could do was make sure that next week's ball was fun for him. Maybe I could get mother and Mister Y to dance together? I knew the more time they spent together, the happier Mister Y would be.

"Did you get your costume for next week?" he asked, changing the subject.

I nodded. "Yes, but I want it to be a surprise."

As we sat there carving pumpkins, I couldn't help but notice how sad Mister Y looked. He had been there to make me happy when ever I was sad, so the least I could do was try and make him happy again.

"Mister Y, do you like my pumpkin?"

I turned mine around to face him, but he could only nod and continue to carve the rest of his face out.

"Is something, wrong, Mister Y?"

"No, Gustave." he insisted. "I'm just a bit tired is all."

"You don't look tired, Mister Y, you look sad."

"Come, we'll finish carving the other pumpkins another day." he said, checking his watch. "We should be getting home."

I didn't want Mister Y to be sad. I wanted him to be happy and I knew the only way to do this was to embrace him. I waited until he stood up, before wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. He slightly gasped, his arms out stretching but never daring to touch me. I wasn't sure if this had made his sadness worse or better?

"Please don't worry about the spring, Mister Y."

I felt his hand come down over my head.

"I want to learn so much more before spring. You promised to teach me how to ride a horse…"

When I dared to look up at him, I noticed that he was smiling again.

"And I will, Gustave. Our lessons can continue as soon as possible."

"Mister Y?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Could I help you decorate the hall?"

He lifted me up, and placed me onto his shoulders, heading out of the warehouse as I rode on him.

"Yes, Gustave, I would enjoy that very much."

"Could we play some more baseball together tomorrow?"

"I don't see why that would be a problem."

I sighed, placing my head down onto his own as he carried me home.

"Mister Y?" I yawned.

"Yes?"

"Could you read me a bedtime story tonight?"

And then he said the words I had yet to hear from him.

"Anything for you, son."

* * *

><p><strong>Another fluffy chapter! Please review! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Erik's POV**

It was my birthday, the day I was born 42 years ago, this very day. I hated my birthday because it always brought back horrible memories. My birthday was never celebrated in my home as a child, and never once has anyone ever attempted to make it special for me. Not only was it my birthday, but it was the afternoon of my Halloween ball. I was so nervous about messing things up between Christine and I. She had agreed to accompany me, but I was so nervous about making her feel uncomfortable. Gustave had helped me decorate for the past few days, but now it was show time. Both Christine and Gustave went to the guest bedroom to change while I paced back and forth in my red death outfit. I was completely hideous, hideous and frightened about what was to come. Tonight was my night to prove to Christine that I was a complete gentleman, one that she wouldn't be able to part with come spring time. As I paced my room, my body began to sweat. Oh, why was I so nervous?

"Christine, I love you…." I said this while looking in the mirror with my mask on. But it didn't seem right. I tore it off, looking at my hideous face, squeezing the mask within my fingers. "Christine, I…"

But I paused. I was not worthy of my angel's love. There were plenty of things I was worthy of, but love was not one of them. I wanted her to stay with me for all eternity, but how could I expect her to give up her handsome fop just because I wanted her to? I wanted her to stay with me, but only because she wanted to. I was courting a married woman. That's all I was doing! Christine was married and already I had seduced her and made love to her, to a woman who didn't belong to me. I tore off my hat, running my fingers feverishly though my strands of hair. Why did I leave her ten years ago? If I had stayed she would have followed me to the ends of the earth! She could have been mine! She could have married me! But instead, I had been a coward and ran.

"Christine…" I placed on my mask and hat, rushing out into the hall, only to bump right into her. I took a step back, my heart stopping within my chest and I stared at the beautiful woman in front of me. She was wearing a pink gown with sequence covering every inch of it. How could I deny myself her presence when she looked like this? She was even smiling at me…

"Ready to go?" she asked.

I could only nod as I continued to stare at her. Gustave then came walking out, dressed in a replica of my red death outfit.

"I'm ready to go, Mister Y." he said, smiling at my costume. "We look the same."

"Yes." I said. "Indeed we do."

I couldn't deny myself the pleasure of my family…not tonight. Tonight, Christine had agreed to accompany me to my ball, and that's exactly what I planned on doing.

**Gustave's POV**

In all my life, I had never seen a ball more spectacular than the one Mister Y was throwing. The opera house hall was decorated in the most breathtaking gold and blacks I had ever seen, every inch lit with the jack-o-lanterns we had carved together. What made it ten times better was that there were other children attending! There weren't many, but I had counted at least ten. They were dressed as witches and skeletons, a little infant was even dressed as a pumpkin. As soon as we entered the hall, Dr. Gangle came walking up with a little girl at his side. She was around my age, dressed in a shimmering black gown and a matching mask. Her hair was curly and black, the same color as Dr. Gangle's.

"Mister Y, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Samina."

"Hi…" she seemed a bit shy, but I was so excited to see another child. I came forward and held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Gustave."

I must have frightened her, because she hid behind her father's leg.

"Now, Samina, don't be like this. This is Mister Y's son…"

"I'm sorry for not asking," Mister Y began. "But I didn't know you were married."

"I was." he replied. "But the poor dear died giving birth to Samina. We came here eight years ago from Russia."

"I'm so sorry." my mother said.

"Thank you, Christine." Dr. Gangle then looked down at me. " Samina, why don't you take Gustave and teach him how to bob for apples?"

She nodded, and I followed her over to where the other children were playing games.

"If you're Mister Y's son, why haven't I seen you around here?"

"It's a long story. Mother and I are staying until spring."

"Then what will you do?"

"Go back to my papa."

This seemed to have confused her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't know Mister Y was my father until a few weeks ago. I've lived in Paris believing that my mother's husband was really my papa."

"And where is he?"

"In Paris…he left us."

Thinking about home made me sad.

"You look like Mister Y, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"You can call me Mina, that's what everyone calls me."

And I smiled, glad that I found my first new friend. But I had something even more special planned for Mister Y.

**Christine's POV**

Erik seemed nervous, but I wasn't sure why. As the wonderful ball proceeded, he would stand near the bar, his hands shaking with nervousness. Was he always this way around his employees?

"I was wondering where my date had snuck off to." I teased, approaching him from the other side of the room. "Why aren't you out mingling with your employees?"

"I never do."

I placed my hand against his cheek, smiling at his masked face.

"What makes you feel so much different than everyone else, Erik?"

"Because I am."

Suddenly, I noticed my son walking up the where the band was playing, taking a seat at the empty piano. For nearly a week, Gustave and I had racked our brains with trying to think about what to get Erik for his birthday. In the end, we decided to go our separate ways to figure out something special from each of us. Gustave had written a song for Erik, and was going to play it in front of the entire ball. When the slow music started, Erik looked up, noticing that our son was playing. Not wanting to ruin the surprise, I intervened.

"Dance with me?"

His eyes widened over what I had just asked him. Had he not ever danced with anyone before? When he didn't answer me, I giggled and led him to the dance floor, beginning to sway to the slow music that the band was playing. As my chest rested against his own, I could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage.

"Did…did he write this song?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "For you…as a gift."

His eyes grew wet with tears.

"Erik?" I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes as we danced into the night.

"Yes, Christine?"

"Happy birthday."

His body suddenly tensed, a deep sob erupting from his core. I hadn't even anytime to give him my gift because he broke away, rushing towards the exit in hysterics. When the song ended, Gustave stood up noticing that Erik had left.

"Gustave…"

I approached him, proud of the song he had just played.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, pumpkin, it was lovely….Mister Y-"

"Hated it." my son placed his head down.

"No, Gustave. He was very proud of you…I'm going to go find him."

**Gustave's POV**

For a week I had worked on that song to play for Mister Y at the ball. I thought he would have loved it, but it seemed to have only made him sad. This was my birthday gift to him, and yet, even my music couldn't satisfy him.

"That was a very beautiful song, Gustave." Samina said to me after my mother had left to find Mister Y. "Who did you write it for?"

"Mister Y, but nothing I do ever makes him happy."

"I'm sure he loved it, Gustave."

"I hope so…"

**Erik's POV**

Everything was all too much for me to handle! Christine, my son's beautiful song, being wished a happy birthday! No one ever said that to me before! My son had written a song just for me…Never had anyone ever done that before! But I couldn't accept it all into my heart…I couldn't let this make me happy. For I knew once spring arrived everything would disappear and I would be left with nothing. So I did what I did best-I ran. I ran right out of the ballroom and down the hall, sobbing with every step that I took. When I couldn't walk any farther, I collapsed against the wall. My heart was so sore, sorer that it had ever been.

"Erik?" I heard Christine call for me, but I didn't answer her.

"Erik, answer me!"

I found the strength within me to get up and hurry to my office, knowing the only thing to do was end it all. From my desk drawer, I took out my carving knife, holding it against my chest. This was the only thing to do….I would do it come spring time anyway. Once Christine left, I would not be able to go on living. I tore my jacket off my back, ripping my poet shirt open so that my chest was exposed.

"Erik?"

My angel came in and gasped when she noticed what I was doing. She rushed to my side in an attempt to take the knife out of my hands, but I pushed her away.

"What are you doing, Erik?" She grasped the handle with her hands, but I was stronger, being able to keep the blade against my chest.

"Just end it for me, Christine." I begged. "Come spring, you'll leave me…"

I pressed the blade harder against my chest, feeling it beginning to enter me.

"Don't do this…" there were tears in her eyes as she pleaded me to let go. "All I meant to do was make your birthday special. I didn't mean to upset you, Erik."

"Why do you even care, Christine?" another voice appeared from the doorway. We both looked over and saw Meg standing there in a feathered costume. She came strutting it, a look of amusement displayed across her face.

"Get out of here, Meg!" I growled.

"You should kill yourself, Erik." she began. "There won't be anything for you once spring arrives."

"Meg!" Christine tried to intervene, but Meg wasn't listening.

"She loves Raoul and you know it. She's staying with you, and yet, here she is writing to her dearest husband, awaiting his return."

She was right…so right that I placed the blade back at my chest, beginning to press it into my flesh.

"Erik, don't listen to her…please…" Christine begged.

"She's using you, Erik. Always has and always will…she's only being nice to you because you let her stay. You'll be alone again…in darkness and in hell…all alone with no one to love, just your music and the lonely blackness of your room."

I could feel the blade penetrating my flesh now, searing pain shooting through my back, begging me to stop.

"Erik….please…"

Christine grabbed onto the handle, but Meg pushed her away, the two of them fighting one another. I quickly threw the knife aside, pulling Meg off of Christine's bruised body.

"How dare you touch her!" I threw Meg across the room, rushing to my angel's side.

"Erik…" she caressed my masked face, pulling me into her embrace. "Don't…"

"I won't…not if you don't want me to…."

"Never…"

**Christine's POV**

The last thing I ever wanted was for Erik to kill himself. I lay there caressing his face, begging him never to kill himself. I had finally knocked some sense into him, when from behind him, I noticed Meg holding a large object above her head. I knew her motive was to kill Erik, and I knew she wouldn't stop until it was done.

"Erik, look out!"

My angel turned, but the object was already against his head. The sharp fire poker had been struck against his head so hard that it had sliced into his exposed skull.

"Erik!" I shouted his name, but he plummeted over, grasping his head in agony. From the side of him, I noticed a puddle of blood forming around the floor.

"If Erik is dead, Phantasma is dead!" she yelled.

No…I didn't want to believe it! I was so angry that I toppled over Meg, fighting her for the object in her hand.

"Give it to me!" I demanded.

"Go to hell, Christine! He deserves to die! He took away my only job! My fame, my life!"

"Meg, stop!"

But it didn't stop, Meg continued to fight me as we rolled around the floor. At one point, I saw her grab Erik's knife and try and slice it across my neck.

"This is for everything, Christine! Everything has always been about you!"

She was towering over me now, attempting to stab me. I had never seen this side of Meg before…why? Why was she doing this?

I closed my eyes and waited to feel the pain, but I heard someone screaming, only to look up and see Gustave rushing in. He pushed her across the room, causing her to land on Erik's knife….

"Mother…" my son had tears in his eyes as he rushed to my side. I knew I had a bloody nose but that was the least of my worries.

"Erik!" I rushed to his side to find his exposed skull gushing blood. I pressed my hand down gently over his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Mother, what should I do?"

"Gustave, go and run for help. Tell them that we need an ambulance."

When my son left my side, I looked down at Erik who was having a difficult time staying awake.

"Don't move, Erik." I told him. "Stay still."

When I looked over at Meg, she was not moving. I would have checked on her, but I knew staying at Erik's side was crucial. When the doctor's arrived, they took Erik away and went for Meg. Surprisingly, she was still alive despite the wound in her chest. If not for Gustave's heroic actions, I'm not sure I would still be alive.

**Gustave's POV**

We sat outside the waiting room of the infirmary. I was sitting there swaying my legs back and forth as we waited for any news on Mister Y. Last thing we heard was that he was being stitched up. Luckily, the object Meg had hit Mister Y with cut him in the center, missing all the surrounding veins and arteries on his exposed skull. It was too late for me to save Mister Y by the time I entered his office, but I wasn't going to let Meg hurt my mother. We weren't sure on her condition, but I hoped she didn't pull through. With her out of the way, I wouldn't have to worry about her hurting anymore of my family. My mother was sitting there still in costume, twirling the small wrapped gift she had bought Mister Y. She said she had bought him a ring with some phrase engraved into it and that she was going to give it to him after they were finished dancing to the song I had written.

Just then, the door opened and Madame Giry came flying in. She was all dressed in black, just like she had been dressed on the night Meg almost shot us on the pier. She hurried to the waiting room window, begging to know any news on her daughter. But the only thing the nurse kept saying was "_she's in surgery_."

When she turned and saw us sitting there, she marched right over, her face filled with rage.

"It's all your fault!" she yelled. "Meg only wanted her job back!"

"Madame, Meg nearly killed me." my mother replied. "She was going to kill both Erik and myself."

"No, that's not my Meg! She might have been mad, but she would have never killed you."

"It's true!" I blurted out. "I came into Mister Y's office and he was already on the ground. Meg would have killed my mother if I hadn't pushed her out of the way!"

"So it was you!" she sneered, raising her fist. "You're the one who nearly killed my daughter."

I was waiting for her to strike me, but my mother stepped in the way, catching Madame Giry's fist.

"Don't you ever touch my son! He was only protecting me!"

"You better find your way back to Paris real soon, Christine!" she snapped. "You don't belong here!"

"It's a free country, Madame!" my mother snapped. "Perhaps I'm not going back to Paris after all…Maybe I-"

"You what?" she growled. "Love Erik? Is that what you're saying? You don't love him…you pity him."

"Well he's been more of a husband over these past few weeks than Raoul has been the past ten years! And if I wish to stay here come spring time, there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

And it was then that my heart sank. I knew in my mother's heart that she had made up her mind. Maybe she didn't want to admit it to herself or me, but I knew that once spring time came we would not be going back. I knew my mother was where she wanted to be….she wanted to be with Mister Y and not my father. But I wasn't ready to give up the sophisticated life I have once lived in exchange for one filled with freaks, attractions and a new father…I was not yet ready to call Mister Y something I had called Raoul my whole life….I wasn't ready to call him "_papa_."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok everyone please review! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Erik's POV**

Oh, how I hated Meg! She was more trouble than she was worth. First with her jealousy over Christine, and now with almost killing both she and myself! I lay there on the operating table, feeling some strange doctor stitching my head. I was tired and just wanted to go home. I was told I was lucky that she had cut the middle of my head and not anywhere that had surrounding veins or arteries. But instead of staying quiet and working on getting me out of here, the damn doctor was trying to hold a conversation with me! Here I was, laying in agony, wincing as the needle weaved in and out of my flesh and he had the nerve to try and hold a conversation.

"….and you'll have to keep your wig off until those stitches come out." I heard him say. "And wash out your skull twice a day."

When he pulled the stitching tight, I winced, wishing Christine were here.

"All right, Mister Y, you're good to go."

I sat up, touching the bandage that was covered over my wound. Standing up was a completely different story, seeing that I nearly toppled over as soon as I stood. My head was beginning to throb, making my bed sound better and better. After walking out into the waiting room, Christine wrapped her arms around me, tightly squeezing my body.

"Easy, easy…" I warned.

In the past I had come down with several illness that had put me in the hospital, never having anyone to visit me during my stay. Both Christine and Gustave were here for me, making me feel ten times better.

"Thank god you're all right."

"Mister Y, are you all right?"

I nodded. "Just a bit sore."

"Come on, Erik, let's go home."

The entire way back, Christine kept her grasp on me. I had a terrible headache, and all I wanted to do was lay down. Once we were back, I went to my room to change into my pajamas, coming back out to find the entire flat in complete darkness.

"Christine? Gustave?"

Out in the kitchen the lights were also off, but there was something lit. I approached the counter to find that the lit object was a cake with lit candles on top. The cake was beautiful! White icing with red roses and black letters that spelled out "Happy Birthday Erik." I began to cry…Never has anyone ever given me a birthday cake before.

"Happy Birthday, Erik."

Christine approached me and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Thank you, Christine."

Gustave hopped up onto the counter and looked at me. Which reminded me that I hadn't thanked him for the song.

"Thank you for the wonderful song, Gustave." I said, hugging him. "I'm sorry I left."

"It's all right."

"Make a wish and blow out the candles." Christine said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

What could I wish for? I had a family that I loved…but for how long? I looked into the burning candles and wished that they would stay forever. With that wish in my head, I blew out the candles, both Christine and Gustave clapping afterwards. She kissed me once again on the cheek, before cutting the cake and handing me the first slice. I waited until Gustave was indulging in his slice before turning and facing my good side to him and taking off my mask. Christine looked directly at my distortion, smearing vanilla icing across my lip.

"So, what did you wish for?"

I opened my mouth to answer her, but she placed her icing covered finger there to silence me.

"Don't answer that. It won't come true if you tell me."

I placed a forkful of cake into my mouth, savoring the delicious sweetness.

"Good?" she asked.

"Yes, extremely."

"Hats off to the Phantasma bakery."

When I was finished with my cake, Christine took my plate and told me to lay down. I placed my mask back on my face and bid Gustave goodnight. Once back in my room, I laid down on my bed, closing my eyes and relaxing. When I heard the door open again, I felt Christine leaning down at my side, her hand lightly caressing my cheek. I opened my eyes to find her smiling at me.

"Your birthday isn't over yet, Erik."

"Well, it isn't midnight either." I teased.

Christine smiled, and kissed me on the lips.

"Gustave gave you his present, but I didn't give you mine."

"Yours?"

I sat up, only to have Christine hand me a small wrapped box.

"Christine, you didn't have to do this."

"Open it…"

I pealed back the paper and looked down at the small black box.

"The gift isn't the box is it?" I teased.

Christine slapped my shoulder, shaking her head.

"I'm jesting, Christine."

"Haha, now open the box."

I lifted the lid, only to find the most beautiful silver ring inside. I immediately took it out of the box, twirling it around as I tried to read the French writing that was engraved into its surface.

"L'Amour ne Meurt Jamais." I said, reading it out loud. Love never dies…that was the exact phrase she had engraved into my ring.

"Your song was so beautiful, Erik." she replied, slipping the ring onto my left ring finger. It was a perfect fit. Oh, I would never take this ring off again.

I kissed her on the lips, lingering as she crawled on top of me.

"I love you, Erik." she replied. "But incase something ever happens, I just want you to know that love never dies."

I rolled over, twirling the ring with my finger.

"You mean leaving me in the spring?…" I sneered.

"Erik, please don't be like this."

"That's what it means right?" I questioned. "You think by giving me this ring that I'll just look at it and remember you."

"I didn't say that I was leaving."

"But you still love Raoul."

I turned to face her, her face completely blank.

"That's what I thought. Why is it so hard to love me, Christine? Why is it so hard to just let everything go?"

"Because I did, Erik….I did it once all those years ago. I was ready to leave-"

"Things are different." I assured. "This I promise you, Christine. If you would only give me the chance-"

"I did, Erik. I gave you the chance to wisp me away and take me where ever you were headed. But you didn't….The sad part was that you didn't even look back. And now you're asking me to leave everything I've known for the past ten years to start all new with you."

"Yes, I am."

"And you know that I can't give you an answer now."

"Right, because you haven't the correct answer to give."

I stood up, grabbing a few blankets, only to have Christine stop me.

"Erik, wait…"

"Thank you for the wonderful birthday, Christine."

And with that, I left.

**Christine's POV**

So many emotions were rushing through my mind the moment Erik left. I was only trying to make him happy, but each time I only make him feel sad. I had thought he'd like the ring, but it had only proven to be nothing more than a goodbye gift in his eyes. Why couldn't he just accept my love and worry about spring later? Why did he always have to make things so difficult? Knowing that I wasn't going to get a goodnight's rest without making things right between us, I walked out to the living room to find him laying on the couch. I stood in front of him, begging him to come back to bed.

"Erik, would you please come back to bed?"

He didn't answer me, only pretended to be asleep. I would have grabbed him, but I didn't want to agitate his injury.

"Erik, I'm sorry. Would you please come to bed?"

"Only lovers share beds, Christine." he groaned. "It's quite obvious that you have no interest in being mine."

"Just because I can't give you a straight answer-"

"No, Christine!" Erik stood up, only to back away and caress his injury. "Never mind, I feel a headache coming on."

"You can be a real stubborn mule at times, Erik. But we decided long ago that we were going to live out the winter months and see what would grow. I'm holding to that deal, this I promise you. Now would you please come back to bed?"

He nodded, following me back to his room. We crawled into bed with one another, and I wrapped my arms around his body. I tore his mask off, placing it on the nightstand. We lay there looking into one another's eyes. His were so beautiful the way they glistened in the light that was shining in through the window.

"I enjoyed our dance tonight, Erik."

"My first."

Our faces were so close to one another. So close that we began to kiss.

**Erik's POV**

I never imagined my life would be as it was. For the past ten years I had gone to bed alone, woke alone, even lived alone. But now, things were so different. In the comfort of my own bed, I was kissing Christine, and rolling around the sheets with her. Our kiss deepened with a need to urgent to deny. I groaned and she groaned back, her hand snaking upward to grope me in my trousers. I grasped her hand, in an attempt to stop her, but she only moved quicker at pulling down my trousers.

"Christine…" I was trying to warn her, but she wouldn't listen.

"Gustave's asleep." was all she assured in between our deep kisses.

Her hand moved up my length, lightly grasping it in an attempt to begin pleasuring me. I held in the moans that wanted to escape my lips, not wanting to wake Gustave. As I lay there feeling Christine's pleasure, I glanced towards the closed door and then back at Christine, but she was gone. I was wondering where she had went, until I felt her take me fully into her mouth. I gasped loudly as the new sensation tore through my body like a hurricane. No one had ever done this to me before. I grasped the sheets within my hands, squeezing them and choking on my grunts and sighs that wanted to escape me. My head was throbbing, but this pleasure was currently occupying my mind from the pain.

"Christine…" I was so inexperienced with making love that I hadn't even considered what Christine was doing to me now…Until moments ago, I hadn't thought it possible. For several minutes, all I felt was her mouth tasting me… until I felt her hand as well. My body had hit its moment of bliss, my heart pounding against my chest as this overload of pleasure took control of my body.

"Christine… yes…" I couldn't hold in my groans any longer, gasping her name over and over again as I felt my climax rapidly approaching. I'm not sure how she knew, but the next thing I felt was her straddling my lap. Oh, this was too much! She bent down and fiercely kissed me as our bodies moved against one another. She had awoken a monster within me that I didn't know existed. So much that I found the strength to slam her down against the mattress and thrust into her at a fast pace. Christine called out my name as I pressed small kisses against her neck and continued to make love to her.

Christine and I reached out climax together, laying there afterwards within each other's arms. And before we fell asleep, I kissed her goodnight.

"Thank you for the perfect birthday, Christine…"

**Gustave's POV**

When I awoke the next morning, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and headed down the hall. Usually Mister Y makes breakfast, but there was no signs of him anywhere. Deciding to go and look for him, I entered his bedroom to find my mother in bed with him and their clothes scattered out in strange places. Not only that, but Mister Y's back was facing me, his flesh covered in disgusting lumpy scars. There wasn't a smooth patch of flesh to be found….No, his entire back was lumpy and horrid. I covered my mouth with my hands, curious as to what happened to him? His hands were wrapped around my mother's body, making it easy to move back the covers from the rest of his backside. I quickly found out that not only was his back covered in scars, but his butt and thighs were also plastered with them. Suddenly, he began to stir, which caused me to dart beneath the bed.

"Good morning, Christine."

My mother lightly groaned into her pillow. "Morning, Erik…"

"Oh, what a headache…"

From where I was hiding, I spotted his feet making contact with the floor. As he moved to his wardrobe, I noticed that he was entirely naked. His body was so badly scarred that it surprised me that he wasn't in constant pain. He stood there looking into the mirror with his mask in place, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I feel like a man who's had too much to drink."

"You should lay down."

My mother was walking towards him now, picking up her nightgown that was hanging over the window ledge. I shielded my eyes the moment I noticed that she too was naked.

"Doctor said you need to rest." I opened my eyes, glad to see that she was dressed. "I'll go get breakfast started."

"You're an angel."

And then, he leaned down and kissed my mother lightly on the lips. What was going on? When my mother left, Mister Y plopped back down in bed. I finally came out from hiding, noticing a hard wind blowing from outside. It was November now, and it would only be a matter of time before snow arrived. I quietly crawled up on top of Mister Y's bed, his blanket only covering up to the beginning of his lower back. He laid there face down in his pillow with his arms stretched above his head. His arms and shoulders were covered in the lumps too. Curious as to what one would feel like, I traced my finger over a long lump that was stretched across his back. It felt strange and rough…almost like leather.

"Mister Y?"

He stirred in a panic from beneath the blankets, turning to face me as he pulled them up to his chest to cover himself.

"Gustave? I didn't even hear you come in…"

"Your clothes are all over the room."

Mister Y looked around and then back at me. "Yes, they are. I was… tired last night."

Knowing better than to question him, I placed my finger on the nearest scar which was protruding from his collarbone.

"What are those?"

Mister Y toppled over his bed as he pulled the blankets with him to find his clothes.

"Gustave, you shouldn't be in here."

He managed to pull a long white shirt over his chest, having it come down to his knees.

"Your undergarments are over there." I said, pointing towards the wall.

Mister Y scooped up the black article, slipping it on before finally letting the blanket fall from his grasp. Only then did he plop back down on the mattress, groaning from the headache that was most likely paining him.

"You never answered my question."

"They're marks, Gustave."

"Marks?"

"I was abused as a child."

I gasped. "Someone did that to you?"

He nodded, closing his eyes to rest.

I felt terrible for him. How could somebody do that to a person? They looked extremely painful, making me wonder if they still bothered him.

"Mister Y, do they hurt?"

"Not anymore."

"I'm sorry someone did that to you."

And then, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you, Gustave."

I wasn't sure, but at that moment, I could have sworn I felt tears soaking into my hair. Perhaps all Mister Y needed was some compassion…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone! Alright, well, it's sadly time for vacation. I'll try to post one more chapter before I go, but I can't promise anything. If not, I shall be back on July 29th. I hope this will hold you all over until then. Once I get back you'll have more chapters and a book you can all buy on Amazon or in any book store. I'm so excited... my first published book! Catch you all later! Or on the Vegas strip!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Erik's POV**

Throb, throb, throb. That's all I felt as I laid there in the comfort of my bed. The doctor said I was going to be in terrible pain for a while, but this was far too much for me to handle. Over and over again my head throbbed against the bandage, like a heartbeat. How badly I wanted to tear away the bandage and make it stop, but I was ordered to keep it on to protect the stitches. I thought by falling asleep I could slip away from the pain if only for a few moments, but trying to fall asleep with this throbbing wound was impossible. What made things worse was that Gustave was out in the family room playing the piano. I wanted silence…was that too much to ask for? I buried my face into my pillow, covering my ears with my hands to drown out the noise. Christine had been trying to keep the child occupied in order to keep him out of my room. She had insisted that I remove my mask to let my face breathe, but I disagreed until Gustave was told about it.

A few moments later, I heard my bedroom door opening, Gustave's music sounding even louder. I groaned, pressing my hands against my ears. When the door slammed shut, my head screamed in agony, causing my anger to let loose.

"Is a little silence too much to ask for!" My head shot up from the pillow to find Christine standing in the doorway, her hands occupied with a large basin and towels. She must have slammed the door closed with her foot, probably not meaning for it to slam shut like it did.

I swung my feet over the side of my bed to sit up, closing my eyes and caressing my bandaged head.

"Erik," Christine hurried to my side, placing her hand against my forehead. "Is the pain too much?"

"Excruciating."

She gave me a quick glance before opening the bedroom door and yelling out to Gustave to stop playing.

"But mother-"

"Maybe it's best for you to go out and play." Christine suggested. "Mister Y needs his rest."

"Okay, mommy."

"And stay close by."

When Christine closed the door again, she knelt down beside me, gently beginning to unwrap my bandages.

"I'm terribly sorry about Gustave." she said.

"It wasn't his fault. Besides, it is I who should be apologizing to you for yelling."

"It's all right, Erik. I didn't know my foot was going to cause the door to slam shut."

When the bandage was free from my head, Christine examined it, her eyes looking as if it were a horrible site.

"Oh, angel, you're head looks so painful."

I felt her fingers lightly touching my swollen flesh, causing me to wince.

"It's so sensitive." she began, preparing the wash in the basin she had carried in. "It's a wonder how you protected it all these years."

"I had no choice. I'd rather take care of it than wind up with an infection."

Christine must have noticed how much pain I was in, because she laid my flawless cheek down against a pillow so that my distortion and wound was facing up. Afterwards, she began pressing a soaked washcloth against my exposed skull. It burned terribly, but it did soothe the throbbing.

"I could make you a tea to help you sleep?" Christine offered.

"Sleep sounds lovely."

Christine kissed my twisted cheek before reaching over for some fresh bandages.

"Keep them off?" I questioned. "Please, just until after my nap. They make my head itch."

"As long as you lay just like you are, Erik. Any pressure to your stitches and they could tear open."

I closed my eyes, feeling Christine covering me up.

"I'll make you that tea."

When Christine left, I sighed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Christine's POV**

My poor angel was in pain. It hurt me deep inside to see him like that, but I knew there was nothing I could do. I stood out in the kitchen making him tea, when Gustave came back inside with a letter in his hand.

"I took a walk to the post office, mother." he handed me the sealed telegram that was most likely from Raoul. Not wanting to read it in front of Gustave, I placed it aside and offered him a sandwich while Erik's tea was heating up.

"Sorry about yelling at you this morning, sweetheart, but Mister Y needed his rest."

"It's all right, mother."

When Erik's tea was ready, I carried it to his room to find him laying there fast asleep. I placed the cup down on the night table and rested my hand against his twisted cheek.

"Erik?"

When I didn't get an answer, I smiled and left his room.

**Gustave's POV**

With my mother occupied with Mister Y's laundry, I had nothing to do. I sat at Mister Y's desk while she was down in the basement. If mother saw me sitting here, I know she would have told me to get away from his things. From one of the drawers, I noticed a piece of blank parchment, which I took immediate interest in. I could draw, but I had nothing to draw with….and then, I saw it! Mister Y's skull pen that mother had bought him. It was sitting on his desk, lonely and begging to be used. I looked down the hall just to make sure mother wasn't around. When I noticed that the coast was clear, I clicked it open and began doodling away. I drew a few trees and my home back in Paris….I wasn't sure how it happened, but I must have been pressing so hard that tip of the pen cracked in half. All the ink that was stored away inside of it came pouring out onto my drawing. My heart began to race within my chest as I attempted to fix Mister Y's pen…but it was destroyed. Oh, he would kill me for sure! He loved this pen!

"Gustave, I was thinking that perhaps we could all go to Feltman's later for some ice cream and hot cider…" My mother was coming up the stairs. Quickly I crumpled up the drawing and threw it away, sticking the broken pen into my pocket to hide it until I figured out what to do. My mother came up the stairs carrying a laundry basket filled with Mister Y's shirts. Luckily I had darted to his arm chair to escape being seen at his desk.

"Sweetheart, did you hear me?"

"Oh, yes, that sounds good."

"Something wrong?" my mother must have seen the look of discomfort that was displayed across my face. Think, Gustave, think!

"Oh, I'm just…" what was I? "Bored."

"You could go outside and play if you'd like." my mother offered. "Just be back around six."

"Could you come outside and play with me, mama?"

"Sorry, Gustave." my mother said with a frown. "I'm going to stay here and take care of Mister Y. You run along and play. We'll spend time together later on."

When my mother walked down the hall, only then did I try to sneak outside without being seen. I wasn't sure where I was headed, but I had to get rid of Mister Y's pen. I was halfway to the pizza parlor when I heard someone calling my name. I spun around and saw Samina trying to catch up to me. She was dressed in a black coat, her curls blowing in the fall breeze.

"Gustave, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, why?"

She was standing right in front of me, her beautiful eyes shimmering in the sunlight.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pizza parlor with me? My papa gave me enough for two slices. I'll share."

Pizza did sound good. Plus, food always gave me good ideas.

"All right."

I followed her into the pizza parlor and sat down at a both to await our slices. Back home, no one ever asked me to join them for lunch. Usually, I was the one who had to ask the other children to join them.

"Is something bothering you, Gustave?"

When I looked at her, I couldn't help but take notice as to how much she resembled Dr. Gangle.

"Nothing…"

"Of course there is." she smiled. "You look worried. And unless you're worried about the pizza, I think there is something definitely wrong."

I sighed and took out Mister Y's destroyed pen, placing it down in the middle of the table. Mina glanced at it, picking it up within her fingers and examining the trinket.

"What's this?"

"Mister Y's pen."

"And just why are you carrying it around?"

"Because I broke it."

"And?"

"And Mister Y doesn't know yet. He's going to kill me, Mina."

"It's just a pen…."

"Just a pen!" I gasped. "It's not just a pen! It's the very pen my mother bought him, the pen he uses every day!"

Mina placed the pen back down, pushing it towards me.

"You're right, he's going to kill you. Mister Y can be pretty mean when he wants to be."

I placed the pen back into my pocket.

"What do you mean?"

"Last season he came to the freak show tent to find everything out of order and hour before show time. He went on a rampage, throwing props and yelling like a mad man."

"Yes, he seems to do that a lot at home."

When our slices were placed down in front of us, Mina handed me one.

"Best slice in all of Coney Island…"

I bit into my hot pizza, the sauce burning my tongue. As the cheese dangled from my crust, I thought about what to do with Mister Y's pen?

"Maybe you could bury it on the beach?" Mina suggested. "He'll never know."

"That's a good idea." I said. "He'll just be looking around for it."

"Then again, Mister Y isn't dumb either. He's a human tracking device. I think burying it on the beach will only make you nervous, which will trigger Mister Y to keep at it until he finds out where his pen went."

"Then what should I do with it? If I put it back, he'll know it was me."

"Not necessarily." Mina began, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Not if you make it look like your mother did it."

"No, Mister Y would never believe it was her."

"Gustave, you know his anger is like a hurricane at times. Once he's got something in his head, the hurricane blows and destroys anything in its path. He'll yell at your mother for it before she even has a chance to explain. It's sure to work…"

Mina was right. But it didn't seem like the best idea…Then again, if he yelled at my mother and got her upset, we might leave! For good, even!

"That is a great idea, Mina, thank you!"

And I knew just how to do it. When I arrived home, I searched out for my mom to find that she was in the bathroom with the water running. She must have been taking a shower. Near Mister Y's desk, he had a coat hanger placed there with our jackets. My mother's pink coat was facing his desk. Quickly, I crumbled up some parchment and placed it on the floor below my mother's jacket. Afterwards, I took out Mister Y's pen and smeared some of the drying ink onto the pocket before placing the broken pen inside.

"Gustave?"

I heard my mother calling for me from the bathroom. I cracked open the door, the steamy air from inside escaping…

"Yes?"

"Do mommy a favor and ask Mister Y if he would like to join us?"

"I thought he wasn't wearing his mask and I was to stay out of his room?"

"Gustave.." my mother sighed as the water continued running inside the shower. "Please don't argue with me. You're going to have to get used to seeing him sooner or later."

"Yes, mother…"

After closing the door, I entered Mister Y's room, keeping my glance down towards the floor. If he were laying there without his mask, I didn't want to see his twisted face.

"Mister Y?" I shook his arm. "Mister Y, wake up…"

I felt his body shifting, only to hear him groan.

"Mister Y?"

"Huh? What is it?" he sounded groggy and cranky, but I didn't let him be.

"Mother wants you to get up and get dressed. She thought that we could go to Feltman's for some cider and ice cream."

"No…" he moaned. "I just want to sleep."

I wasn't going to argue with that.

**Christine's POV**

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a large towel around my naked body. I headed out the door, only to find Gustave walking by.

"Is he up?"

"He says he's not going."

It was as if Gustave didn't even try. I groaned and entered Erik's bedroom to find him laying there with his eyes closed.

"Erik? Erik, wake up…"

He opened his eyes, quickly closing them when he noticed that it was just me.

"Come on, you'll feel much better once you get some ice cream and cider."

"I don't feel well, Christine."

After throwing on a shirt, I leaned over Erik, gently rubbing his shoulders.

"Please, Erik? For me? It makes me sad to see you laying around like this. Feltman's isn't far."

"I'm too tired and I have a headache pounding against my skull."

I smiled and pressed a kiss to his exposed skull, hoping to get my way with him.

"You're really not going to let me sleep until I agree to go aren't you?"

"That's the plan." I teased.

Erik sat up, reaching for his mask. "In that case, I guess a little ice cream wouldn't hurt."

**Erik's POV**

The last thing I wanted to do was go out, but Christine wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed. After dressing myself, Christine bandaged my head before we began our journey to Feltman's. The night was chilly, but not enough to where we needed jackets. By the time we made it there, I was so exhausted that I nearly fell asleep at our table while Christine went to order our treats. I had rested my head down on my arms, closing my eyes as my headache continued.

"Mister Y?" I felt Gustave poking at my mask. "Are you all right?"

"Never felt better." I sarcastically groaned.

Moment later, I heard cups being placed down, only to open my eyes and see Christine back with our ice cream and cider.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to bring you out." I felt her hand caressing my cheek.

"I'm all right." I insisted. "Just tired."

Christine handed me a warm cup of cider, the sweet flavor of warm apples making me feel a little better.

"This taste like pumpkin." my son exclaimed as he began to eat his orange colored ice cream.

"That's because it is." Christine giggled.

My son quickly finished his meal, already itching to go play on the pinball machine that was on the other end of the shop. When he left us alone, Christine helped me finish my ice cream seeing that I wasn't very hungry.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked.

I nodded. "My head hurts is all."

"Mother!" Gustave called for Christine from the pinball machine. "Come try this!"

I knew Christine wanted to, but didn't want to leave me.

"Go ahead." I told her. "I'll sit here and finish eating."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be right here."

When my angel got up, a letter dropped out of her pocket. I reached for it, ready to call out to her, but when I noticed the stamp of Raoul's family crest printed on the front I stopped. With Christine being occupied with Gustave, I opened the letter and read it.

_Christine,_

_First off, I don't know what to think of you after all the secrets that have floated to the top of our relationship. How could you do this to me? How could you run off the night before we were to be wed and make love to that foul beast? I knew there was something wrong with you on our wedding night, and now I know just what it was! I was going to question you when I noticed that you weren't pure, but now I know that a beast got to you first! I was supposed to deflower you! And after all we've been through and you let him? Of all people? He's the scum of the earth, Christine! And not only that, but you had the galls to father a child….our child. Oh, Christine, you've torn my heart out of my chest and stomped on it. Gustave was our little child, my heir! I knew there was something strange about the bastard! I knew it the moment he began playing on the piano! And his eyes…they were not of mine or yours. I should have known better, but I loved him too much. Oh, Christine, how am I to ever forgive you for letting that repugnant monster have his way with you? What is it that he could have possibly offered you? He's disgusting and vile! Mark my words, he'll turn our son the same way! Gustave will grow up to be a killer!_

_And you expect me to change? I believe it's you who needs to do the changing! You've lied to me for ten fucking years! You knew who's son Gustave was and yet, you led me along. I swear to you, Christine, when the last snow has melted and the ports reopen, you and your monster have a lot of explaining to do. I'm going to make him wish that he were never born._

_Raoul…_

Oh, how dare he! How dare he say such cruel things! No, monsieur, it is you who will be wishing they were never born…mark my words! On our way home, I snuck the letter back into Christine's pocket without her noticing. If she didn't want me reading her letters, I didn't want to upset her or make her think I had gone behind her back. The first thing I did upon arriving back home was go to my desk in search of my skull pen. If I was going to do anything, it was write that rat bastard a letter and give him a piece of my mind! But where was my pen? I frantically opened my drawers and scanned my desk, but it wasn't here…Then, from out of the corner of my eye, I saw crumbled paper beneath Christine's jacket and black ink smeared on her coat pocket. And then, as I reached into her pocket, my fingers grasped around something long and metal…only when I pulled out my hand did I notice my pen in my grasp….my broken and destroyed pen. This had been my first real gift, and now, just like everything wonderful in my life, it had been destroyed and taken away forever more…

* * *

><p><strong>And for your lovely reviews here is another chapter! I'm in Vegas so this shall be the last chapter posted until saturday. Please enjoy and review! Thanks!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Erik's POV**

Anger. Anger and exhaustion combined were not a good combination. It was a deadly and lethal combination, one that caused me to lose my edge. I gripped the pen in my hand, squeezing it tightly as I stood there at my desk. Christine was bobbing about the flat, working on putting Gustave to bed as I stood there stewing.

"Erik," she was walking towards me with a bath towel in hand. "Are you ready for bed?"

And that's when I blew.

"No, I am not ready for bed!"

Christine stopped in place, a look of fright and confusion displayed across her face.

"Erik?"

"Don't _Erik_ me! I see how it is, Christine! I let you come here and in return you touch my things as if everything belongs to you!"

"What are you-"

"Just shut up, Christine! You're full of nothing but excuses! So tell me! Did you use it to write your letter to Raoul? Told him how hideous I am and how you can't wait to run back into his arms!"

I was like a crazed animal, circling Christine as my grip on the remains of my pen tightened.

"Erik, calm down…"

"No, Christine! You broke my pen!"

"What?"

How could she stand here and act as if she didn't know what I was talking about? I was so angry that I threw the pen in her face with a violent force.

"You are nothing but a lying wench! You bought me this pen and in return you take it from my grasp forever!"

She was standing there with tears in her eyes. She even picked up the pen and threw it back at me.

"I didn't break your pen." she replied, staying strong. "Why do you always have to be such a…a…"

"Say it!" I snapped. "A what? Monster? Is that what you were going to say?"

Christine struck me so hard in the face that my mask flew across the room. Usually, I would never touch Christine, but this had gone way too far! She struck me first! I grabbed her by the hands, slamming her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head.

"Let me go, Erik!" she screamed. "You monster!"

"Yes, so the truth comes out!"

"Let me go!"

When I didn't, Christine pushed me away, so hard that I tripped and fell over the coffee table, banging the back of my head against its surface.

"You know what makes you a monster, Erik?" Christine cried. "It's your horrible temper…When you don't get your way, you turn into this man that I can't stand. And you have the nerve to expect me to stick around when you act in such a way!"

I stumbled to my feet, caressing the back of my skull.

"I hate him too.."

I limped to the kitchen, barely making it to the counter to fetch some ice out of the icebox.

"Here..." Christine came up from behind me with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Any woman would have left the moment I had them pinned against the wall, but not her. But would she be gone in the morning? It was likely. She dug into the icebox, placing the small cubes in a towel before pressing it against my skull and walking me to the kitchen seat. "I'll make you some tea."

The back of my head was throbbing against the ice as I held it tightly against my growing bump. But I deserved it. I deserved everything I got. I was so angry with myself that I didn't say a word as I got up and stormed to my room. I didn't even stop when I heard Christine sobbing…I had done this to her! I had made her sad. And with that, I slammed the door shut behind me.

**Christine's POV**

Erik had never grabbed me in such a way before. My wrists were aching, but it was better than being struck in the face. I knew Erik would never harm me. I knew he would never hit me or abuse my body the way Raoul did. But I had been the one to hit Erik. I never struck Raoul, but tonight, I had hit Erik. There was so much anger welled up from ten years of taking Raoul's abuse that when Erik started with me, a spark lit the fire that had been waiting to be lit for ten whole years. My force was so much that I even pushed him over the coffee table. And now, because of me, my angel was sitting at the table with a sore lump on his head. Though, when I turned from the counter, he was gone. I sobbed…so much that I plopped down into one of the chairs. Why couldn't he and I see eye to eye? Sometimes things between us would go so well, only to be turned around into something so horrible. I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't know if a life with Raoul was worth living anymore than a life with Erik.

I rose to my feet a little while later, walking to Erik's room to find it in complete darkness. My angel was laying fast asleep in bed, his mask still in tact. I tucked him in, gently pulling off his mask and placing it on the night table.

I left him after pulling on my nightgown. When I entered my son's room, I found him sitting there on his bed with knees pulled into his chest.

"Mama, I want to go home."

I pulled him into my arms, laying there beside him.

"I know, pumpkin."

"All he does is yell at you."

"There's nothing we can do until spring, but maybe we can stay at a motel."

**Erik's POV**

I woke the next morning with a splitting headache. Both my bump from hitting my head and my exposed skull were throbbing with so much force that all I wanted to do was make it stop. I groaned into my pillow, rolling over expecting to see Christine laying beside me, but she was nowhere to be found. What made me worried was that it was still extremely early. If she slept elsewhere, I wouldn't have blamed her. What I had done the night before was not only disrespectful, but also the worst thing I could have done. Yes, I had a terrible temper, one that I couldn't control at times, but it was still no excuse for what I did. How could I expect Christine to stay here with me forever if I would be pulling stunts like that. Deciding to apologize, I stood up and placed on my mask before walking out into hall. When I noticed the couch was empty, I opened Gustave's bedroom and found the room completely empty. My heart began to race, but I didn't allow myself to start assuming the worst. They were in the kitchen…that's what I had to keep telling myself. But my home was so silent. If Gustave were in the kitchen surely I would hear him rummaging about. I prayed to God that they were here, but when I turned the corner, the kitchen was in darkness.

I no longer cared that my head was throbbing. My angel was gone! No! I wouldn't stand for this! I had to find them. I was like a bat out of hell as I ran to my room and threw on some clothes. I flew outside the door into complete darkness, hoping that I would find them before they could leave. But where would they go? There was no way to leave Coney Island until spring. I rushed through the streets, searching for my angel, but there was no sign of her anywhere. If I could change the past, I would have it so that I never yelled at her, never hurt her. Oh, how foolish I was…

"Christine!" I called out her name in the deserted streets of Phantasma not really knowing what I was accomplishing. There was no one here, not even my angel or my son. I leaned up against the railing of the boardwalk, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths to keep my sanity.

"Please, God." I begged. "You've never listened to my prayers, but please, I beg you to let me find Christine. You've never granted me one thing, but please, if anything, let me find her."

The moment I opened my eyes, I felt tiny droplets landing on my shoulder. I looked up, only to notice that it was snowing…first snowfall of the season.

"All right…" I snapped. "So this is the game you're going to play!"

**Gustave's POV**

Mother couldn't sleep and so she had told me to dress. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I knew she didn't want to linger in the flat. I had only wanted Mister Y to get angry, but instead, he had become livid. I hid under my covers as I heard him and mother yelling at one another. At one point, I even heard a loud smash. But this was all my fault.

"Mother, are we really going to a motel?" I asked as we walked down the dark streets of Phantasma.

"I'm not sure, pumpkin." she replied. "I just needed to get out for a while. Maybe we can have breakfast at the bakery."

My mother wasn't happy. I knew she missed Mister Y, but how could she miss someone like him? What could he possibly offer her? What part of him made her happy?

"Mother?" I looked up to see her walking with her head lowered.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Do you miss Mister Y?"

"A part of me does. But what he did was wrong, he shouldn't have yelled at me."

This was my fault. I had made Mister Y angry, I had been the one to blame for his outburst. But this was my plan wasn't it? This had been the main reason as to why I hid the pen in my mother's pocket-to be rid of Coney Island for good. But I couldn't continue this, for it was cruel. Papa had beat my mother for years behind closed doors, she had deserved someone better. As much as I hated to leave Raoul, I knew my mother deserved better. Yes, Raoul had raised me for ten years, but I wanted what was best for my mother and Raoul wasn't it. I knew when Mister Y was calm he had a good heart, even though his tempers were violent when he was mad. My mother led us to the Phantasma bakery and we sat at the front counter, my mother not looking too interested in anything.

When the baker placed two doughnuts down in front of us, I bit into mine, looking at my mother and knowing what to do.

"Mother?"

I was afraid of what she was going to say after I told her the truth, but anything was better than having to look at her and see her upset.

"Yes, Gustave? Is something wrong with your breakfast?"

"No." I said, pushing my plate away. "I did something I shouldn't have done."

"What are you talking about?"

"I…I broke Mister Y's pen."

My mother's eyes widened, but I didn't back down as I told her everything. I told her how I accidentally broke Mister Y's pen and was so afraid of him yelling at me that I stuck it in her coat pocket. Not that I told her the part about wanting to go home, I had to leave that part out. All my mother needed t know was that I had broken the pen.

"I was scared." I said putting down my head. "I'm so sorry, mother."

"You shouldn't have lied, Gustave." my mother scolded. "It makes matters worse than they are."

"I was afraid Mister Y would yell at me."

"Yes, he would have, but he would have gone easier on you, Gustave."

"I'm sorry, mother, really I am. I feel so terrible that Mister Y yelled at you."

"I forgive you, Gustave, but we should tell Mister Y the truth."

And as we walked out, snow began to fall from the sky…first of the season.

**Erik's POV**

I went crazy with trying to find my family. I searched all over my hotels, the train station, everywhere possible that they could have gone. Would Christine really leave Coney Island? Would she truly catch a train to another state just to get away from me? I wasn't sure, but it was seeming more and more like it. I was coming around the corner from the bakery when I noticed Christine and Gustave walking out and looking towards the sky. I backed up so they wouldn't see me. If she were really trying to leave Coney Island the last thing I wanted to do was start another fight.

"Come on, Gustave." Christine said. "Let's get back home and see Mister Y."

I sighed, Christine wasn't leaving after all. She just took Gustave out to breakfast. As much as my head was throbbing, I wanted to do something nice for my angel to apologize. My actions last night were totally unacceptable and if I wanted to win Christine back I was going to have to grovel at her feet. Before heading back, I stopped at the florist and picked out a bouquet of red roses before heading back. The snow was beginning to lay all over the boardwalk, making it quite slippery. By the time I made it back to my flat, the red petals had white snow sprinkled on top of them. I walked inside just as Christine was rummaging around in the kitchen. I quietly walked up behind her with the roses hidden behind my back. I wondered if she were still mad at me? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Christine?"

She jumped at the sudden sound of my voice, her hand clasped around a large wooden spoon. Was she baking?

"Oh, Erik…you gave me a fright."

She didn't seem angry, but I still wasn't sure. But the moment she pressed her lips to my own, it took me by surprise. What was going on?

"Christine?"

"Erik, there's something I need-"

But I stopped her. She wasn't going to apologize before I did. I pulled the roses out from behind my back, her jaw slightly dropping at the sight of them.

"Erik-"

"No, Christine, don't say a word."

I placed the roses in her hand, hoping the gesture would be enough to explain my stupidity.

"They're beautiful, Erik, really…but…"

Oh, here comes the part when she tells me she's leaving. This had to be the part!

"Gustave has something to tell you." she said, turning her head towards the doorway and calling Gustave in. My son came slowly walking in with his head hung low. What was going on?

"Gustave, tell Mister Y what you told me this morning."

My son lifted his head, his eyes full of tears. Had I done something wrong?

"Mister Y, I….I…" his voice was trembling with fear as if he were afraid of what I was going to do. "Mother didn't break your pen."

My heart stopped within my chest. Christine didn't break my pen! She didn't break my pen! Anger was building up from within me as I stood there looking at my son. I had yelled at my angel for nothing! I had attacked her for no reason at all!

"I…I broke your pen." he said. "But it was an accident! I was writing with it and it broke…I didn't want you to yell at me so I stuck it in mother's coat pocket!"

How badly I wanted to scream at my child, but I knew that wouldn't fix anything. If I just blew on him like I had done to Christine what would that do? I had promised myself I wouldn't have done that if I could change the past, but since I couldn't, I could only try again on this second chance that has been given to me. Usually, blowing up made me feel better, but I couldn't do that now. No, I stood there for the first time in my life taking a deep breath and letting the anger seep back to the bottom of my soul. I had to act like a parent….I had to be the better person. I crossed my arms in disappointment, eyeing my son with such anger. He closed his eyes, ready for me to blow on him, but that never happened.

"That really makes me angry, Gustave." I said. "Your dishonesty, I mean."

My son opened his eyes, obviously surprised at how calm I was staying.

"Your dishonesty caused me to yell at your mother. You should have come and told me when it happened."

He sighed. "I know, Mister Y, but I was scared."

"Well, crime cannot happen without punishment." I said. "And therefore you're going to be grounded."

"Grounded?" he questioned.

"Yes, you'll work off the pen in household chores and replace the old one."

My son didn't argue over his punishment. He only nodded and looked up at me, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"You're not going to yell at me or beat me?"

"Gustave, I would never lay a hand on you."

My son smiled. "I'll clean the book shelf first."

"That would be a start." I said.

When my son headed out of the kitchen to do his chores, Christine smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips. Did this mean that she forgave me? I wasn't sure, but one thing was certain, it felt wonderful to be a father. I had handed out a fair punishment and my son had accepted it….Perhaps being a parent wasn't that bad after all. It was quite obvious that Christine approved of my inexperienced parenting. Her kiss and embrace was enough to tell me that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...I updated for you all on my vacation. Oh and if you haven't seen Phantom in Vegas...see it! I was in front row and could reach out and touch the Phantom. I then took a 2 hour back stage tour and met the cast. Best show ever! They used fireworks on stage and different sets...See it!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Gustave's POV**

Mister Y's punishment had been reasonable. Back home when I did something wrong, I would usually be beaten for it by my father. Sometimes the beatings were so bad that I wouldn't be able to sit for a week. I had expected the same from Mister Y, but instead of a slap to the face, I got punished with having to clean his flat until I could pay for a new pen. For days I cleaned his many bookshelves, his piano, desk, even his bed room. He kept me busy with work while he sat at his desk filling out papers and forms. He didn't keep the punishment all punishment and even let me take breaks for music lessons in between. Mother would make us lunch, and Mister Y would teach me new skills on the piano. I guess my punishment wasn't that bad at all considering the fact that it was too cold and snowy to go outside. It had been snowing for days, never letting up for a single moment. By the time it finally stopped, the snow was halfway up Mister Y's front door.

The morning after it had stopped snowing, I laid there in my bed staring out the window at the white wonderland. I yawned and closed my eyes, still too tired to get out of bed. It was then that my mother came in dressed in her coat and gloves.

"Gustave, would you like to go outside and play for a while?"

This instantly lifted my spirits.

"What about my punishment?" I asked. "Mister Y said that I needed to clean out his basement today."

"Mister Y is still asleep, sweetheart." my mother said, handing me my gloves. "He wasn't feeling well last night. By the time he wakes, we should be back."

My mother was right about Mister Y not feeling well. Ever since Meg had injured him, he found himself with splitting headaches that would make him ill. Sometimes they were so bad that he went to bed way before mother and I would. I quickly dressed before heading quietly outside with my mother. The snow was up to my knees as we descended towards Phantasma. Everything was white and shimmering, nothing untouched by its enchanted frost. My mother playfully threw snowballs at me as I did the same. There was not a soul to be found as she and I ran towards the beach chasing one another and throwing snow in all directions.

"Come on, Gustave." my mother had stopped halfway on the beach, but I continued running. "Let's build a snowman…"

I ran all the way out, not knowing where the beach was leading too. Everything looked the same, all covered in white.

"Gustave, no! Stop!"

I heard my mother yelling for me, which caused me to stop running. She was getting closer and closer, but what was she yelling about? I took a few steps forward, but the moment I did, I heard a crack and felt the ground beneath me giving way. Frightened, I backed up instead of moving forward, but that was most definitely the wrong thing to do, for the ground in front of me continued to break. It was then that I realized that I was on the ocean and the ice covering it was thin. The ice in front of me gave way, a path of water blocking my way back to land. My legs were shaking with fear as I stood there not knowing what to do. I couldn't swim and if I fell through the ice, I would surely drown.

"Mama!"

My mother was at the edge of the beach now, holding out her arms to me.

"Gustave, can you slowly come to me?" she frantically asked. "Without breaking the ice?"

I tried to move my foot, but the moment I placed it down on the ice in front of me, it cracked, causing more water to surround me.

"Mother, the ice!" I cried. "It's breaking!"

My mother put her safety aside and stepped onto it, tiptoeing towards me.

"Stay still, Gustave, I'm coming…"

My whole body was shaking as I stood there watching my mother step on and off of the ice. She had to go around because of all the newly exposed water. She was so close to me, so close when the ice beneath her feet gave way causing her to fall into the water.

"Mother!" I yelled for her, wishing I could do something to help, but if I fell into the water, it would be impossible.

My mother was shivering as she kept her head above water level, grasping onto the ice with her hands to stay afloat.

"Mother!"

"Stay still." she warned. "Don't move…"

I looked around along the boardwalk for any signs of anyone to help us, but it was completely deserted….al except for one person walking by. But it wasn't just any person, it was Meg! I had not seen her since that night on Halloween, but she was walking by.

"Help!" I screamed, hoping she would notice us, and thankfully she did.

"Help! Meg, please, help!"

It took a few moments for her to recognize me, but when she realized who was stuck on the ice, she began walking again. No, how could she just pass us by? As if we were nothing! If she needed help, I would help her no matter how bad of a person she was!

"Meg, please!" my mother was shouting for her now.

The woman turned when she heard my mother's voice, seeing her struggling to stay above water level.

"Christine? What are you doing in there?" she questioned, not wanting to believe what was happening.

"Meg, we slipped." she said. "Please, help us…"

"How?" she questioned, looking around. "I'll fall in too."

"Please, Meg…."

And then, she simply turned and began hurrying away…

**Erik's POV**

I had slept through most of the morning, not really interested in getting up. Earlier, I had felt Christine get up out of bed. I had figured she was going to make breakfast, so didn't make a sound. My head was throbbing with a terrible headache and the only thing I wished to do was rest. I had began to drift off again, when a pounding at the door woke me. I rolled over, burying my face into my pillow, knowing that Christine would answer the door. When the pounding continued, I squeezed my pillow with my fists, feeling anger building up within me.

"Christine!" I groaned. "Please, answer that blasted door!"

I waited for several seconds, but the knocking did not stop.

"Christine!"

When I didn't get an answer, I groaned and placed on my mask, angrily marching down the hall.

"Christine, you know how much pain I'm in and yet-" I stopped ranting when I realized the flat was in darkness.

"Christine?"

I peeked in the kitchen but still, my angel was not there. Had she stepped out? The pounding at the door dragged me from my thoughts, wanting nothing more than to silence it for the sake of my headache. I pulled open the door, to find Meg Giry standing there in her coat and gloves. I groaned and slammed the door in her face.

"You're not welcome here!" I shouted, walking down the hall.

"Erik, it's Christine! She's in danger!"

I paused. If this were a joke, she was going to pay! I quickly opened the door again, her face filled with worriment.

"Why would you want to help, Christine?"

"Erik, she fell through the ice…Your son is in danger too."

Gustave! Christine! I needed to help them. I threw on my jacket, following Meg to where my family was. I stopped my questions the moment she told me about Christine. I didn't care why she was helping me. All that I cared about was that she was taking me to my family. The snow as extremely deep, but it didn't stop me from hurrying along. And then, I saw them. Meg and I came off the boardwalk and onto the snowy beach to find Gustave standing on a thin piece of ice surrounded by water and my Christine struggling to stay above it. She was shivering and turning a light bluish color, while my son looked as if he were in shock.

"What can we do?" Meg questioned as we stood there at the edge of the beach.

"Mister Y, help us!" my son was crying for me, but what could I do? I took a single step onto the ice in front of me, only to have it crack. Christine needed to be saved first. I knew it would only be a matter of time before she became hypothermic and died. I took off my jacket and handed it to Meg.

"Gustave," I called, grabbing his attention. "I need you to stay completely still. I'm going to save your mother and then you."

My son nodded, and I got down on my hands and knees, crawling on top of the ice to get to Christine. I felt the ice beneath me cracking, but I crawled along until I made it to the spot where Christine was hanging on.

"Christine?"

She looked up at me, every inch of her quivering from the chill.

"I…I c..can't f…feel my legs."

"Christine, I need you to wrap your arms around my neck."

But my angel couldn't, she only shivered. When she didn't move, I took her arms from the ice and wrapped them around my neck. I pulled her up out of the chilled water and crawled towards Meg.

"Meg, take Christine and wrap her in my jacket."

Meg did as I told her to do and held my Christine close as I turned to Gustave.

"I'm coming, Gustave."

I wasn't even back out on the ice when the sheet beneath my son cracked causing him to fall through.

"Mister Y!" Gustave was barely holding on. "I can't swim!"

I began to panic, not wasting a single moment of my son's life. I dove into the water, its freezing temperature burning my flesh. I swam to my son who had gone under and pulled him to the surface. He was unconscious, but I made haste, swimming back to shore. I was shivering just as much as Christine, but I laid my son down, pressing my hands down on his chest, hoping to revive him. Christine was barely conscious as well, but the moment she saw Gustave laying lifeless, she began to sob.

"Gustave!"

I laid my ear to his chest, hoping to hear his heartbeat, but I heard nothing.

"Come on, Gustave…"

Oh, if I was to lose my child, my only child… I could feel my heart constricting in my chest as the moments dragged, but I refused to give up on him. I knew what I had to do, but if I scared him….But this was between life and death! Quickly, I tore off my mask, and placed my lips against his own, breathing into his mouth and pressing against his chest. And then, a miracle occurred…my son coughed and rolled over, spitting up the water he had swallowed.

"That's it, Gustave." I coaxed, patting his back. "Breathe."

When my son looked back at me, only then did I realize that my mask was still off. He looked up at me, his body shivering. And then, he wrapped his arms around me in a loving embrace.

**Christine's POV**

Erik had saved me. He had saved both me and my son. That wasn't all he did, he also carried me back to the flat in his arms. Once there, he undressed my shivering body and placed me in one of his long, warm nightshirts. I couldn't feel any part of my body but Erik wouldn't give up. He placed me down in his bed, covering me in as many blankets as he could find. He was like a madman, skimming around the room to get a fire going in the fireplace.

"Erik…" I shivered his name and he was right at my bedside, taking notice as to how cold I was. My son came walking in with a large blanket wrapped around his shivering body, Erik immediately picking him up and placing him down beside me. Moments passed as the warmth from the fire filled the room. Gustave had stopped shivering, but I hadn't.

"Oh, Christine…" Erik was worried, I could sense it in him. So much, that he crawled in bed between Gustave and I and wrapped his arms around my front.

"Come on, Christine." he begged. "Get warm…."

His hands rubbed frantically around my upper half, trying desperately to stop me from shaking. I turned to him, my face facing his own.

"Th..Thank y..you."

But he didn't respond, only pulled me close in an attempt to continue warming me.

**Erik's POV**

We were tired. We had all been so tired from the day's events that we had fallen asleep beside one another in my bed. I myself found staying awake much harder than it seemed. Christine's shaking had stopped, but not before the threat of phenomena had begun. I would need to keep a close eye on my angel for the next few days, for the slightest symptom would turn lethal. I would do anything in my power to protect my angel, even if that meant rushing out to find a doctor in a snowstorm. I had come back to reality when I felt tiny fingers tracing along my distortion. When I opened my eyes, I found Gustave laying beside me, his fingers tracing each crevice of my twisted flesh. This had been the first time he had done such a thing. A few weeks ago when we had been singing and carrying on in my realm, I had taken off my mask. He had screamed like a child who had just seen a monster…but now, he was looking and touching me as if I were no different.

"You should sleep." I said. "Aren't you warm enough?"

"I am, but…" he paused, looking over at Christine's sleeping form. "Today was all my fault, Mister Y. Mother screamed for me not to keep running, but I did and it caused everything…"

My son needed comfort, the very thing I never received from my mother. I had never given it either, so how could I do the same with my child? It was always Christine who made us feel better.

"It wasn't your fault, Gustave. How were you to know that the ice would break?"

"I almost killed mother. If not for you, we could have both been dead."

"Your mother knew how to swim, Gustave. She was able to keep her head above water level long enough for me to help her. It's you who I was more worried about when you fell through the ice."

He nodded in shame. "I can't swim. I thought you wouldn't save me, that you would do the same thing Raoul did."

I cupped his cheek. "What did he do, Gustave?"

"One time I fell in the pond." he looked up at me, his eyes filled with tears. "I begged him to save me as my hands were flapping about the water, but he told me to swim, he told me to learn how to do it or else I would drown."

"And what happened?" I could feel my blood boiling at that bastard's parenting!

"Mother saved me. She had gone off for ice cream and came back to find me nearly drowning. My father slapped her when she pulled me from the water. He said that it was the only way I would learn."

"I would never do that to you, Gustave." I pulled the child close to me. "I love you and your mother with all my heart. Yes, I have a terrible temper at times, but I would never do anything to put either of you in harms way."

"Mister Y, could we get something warm to drink?"

I reached over for my pocket watch to notice that it was nearly nine in the evening. Had we been snuggled up by the fire all day?

"Yes, that would be good." I said sitting up. "I'm sure your mother would enjoy something too. Why don't you go on out into the kitchen and get everything ready? I'll join you in a few moments."

When Gustave was gone, I leaned over Christine's body to check on her. I pressed my lips against her warm cheek, causing her eyes to flutter open. She shifted in bed, looking up at me and lightly smiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." her voice was hoarse and groggy, making me feel a bit uneasy about her condition. Maybe I should have gotten a doctor. At least I would feel better about her. When she lightly coughed, I knew what had to be done. Too many perish each winter due to phenomena and consumption. I knew the longer I waited, the more fatal her condition would become.

"You just relax, Christine." I said fluffing her pillows up. "I'll get you something warm to drink. Tea, perhaps?"

"Tea sounds lovely."

I tucked the blankets tightly around her body. "Good, you just rest and stay warm. When I get you your drink, I'm going to head into town. I know a good doctor-"

"Doctor?" my angel seemed scared, but it was for the best.

"Christine, I can't let you lay here without being examined. Too many people die in the winter from sudden illnesses. You were in that freezing water for quite some time. I even heard you coughing a few moments ago."

"I'm sure the tea would help?"

"Perhaps, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I, myself nearly died a few years back from pneumonia."

I kissed her one last time and headed to the door.

"You relax and I'll get you that tea. It'll warm you up."

And with that, I headed to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww we are getting to see the lovely side of Erik...Haha Oh, But my phantom show was totally awesome! got to sit infront row and meet the Phantom. Best night ever. Please review and more shall be on its way in no time!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Gustave's POV**

I went to the kitchen and began tearing out what was needed to make some hot chocolate. Mister Y came out a few moments later running his fingers through his hair and pacing around the kitchen in worriment.

"Mister Y?" I was hoping to grab his attention, but he only plopped down at the kitchen table. "Mister Y, are you all right?"

"Your mother is sick." he said. " I need to get her a doctor."

Mister Y placed a kettle on the stove to heat up some water.

"When it begins to boil, shut it off and make your hot chocolate. I'm going to ride into town and fetch your mother a doctor…the best."

He threw on his cloak and was out the door. I hurried to the window and watched as he hurried up the drive and towards the Phantasma stables. Making hot chocolate wasn't as fun alone as it was with Mister Y. When the water was finished boiling, I poured it into my cup and sighed. I wasn't even interested in drinking it any more, not while Mister Y was not here.

**Erik's POV**

I hurried back with the best doctor in Coney Island. If my angel was truly sick, I wanted to give her the best medicine money could buy. Dr. McClee had saved people with everything from the common cold to the terrible consumption. I never met the man myself, but tonight, I had gone banging at his door in hopes of him coming to the aid of my angel. He didn't seem to happy about being woken at such a late hour, but I explained my situation to him and after he found out who I was, he was more than happy to assist me. By the time we made it back to my flat, I was so worried about Christine's condition that I hurried inside, leading the doctor to my bedroom. How badly I wanted to caress my angel in my arms, how I wanted to pull her feverish body to me, but I couldn't…As soon as the doctor saw my angel, he told me to leave the room.

I wanted to refuse! I wanted to demand that I stay by her side, but he wouldn't allow me. He pushed me right from the room and closed the door. I paced the hallway like a madman, spotting Gustave peeking around the corner every so often.

"What's taking him so long!" I growled at one point. I wasn't sure how long it had been since he pushed me out, but I did know that it had felt like a decade ago. There were so many times when I just wanted to barge in, but I didn't…instead, I paced the hallway waiting for a straight answer. When the door opened, I grabbed the doctor by his shirt, begging to know the news.

"So?"

"Mister Y, Madame is very sick."

My heart constricted in my chest.

"She is in the early symptoms of consumption, her lungs have already started taking on fluid."

"Please," I begged. "Money is no option. I want her to have the best care."

"I have done all I can for her Mister Y." he said. "I've given her medicine which should be administered to her twice a day. She needs to stay in bed…."

The doctor was eyeing something in the hall, causing me to turn as well, only to see Gustave still peeking out from around the corner.

"And for the safety of your…her…um.."

This was such a new life to me. I was so used to being alone, that everyone else in Coney Island thought the same. But here stood the doctor, not knowing what to say about Gustave.

"Gustave belongs to both of us." I said. "He's my son."

"Well, for the safety and well being of your son, I suggest that you and he both stay away from Madame as much as possible. She's liable to become contagious with her coughing and what not. If her condition gets any worse, come and get me right away."

And then he left. The doctor left me alone with my child.

"Mister Y?" my son sounded so sad, and I knew exactly why. Thankfully, the grandfather clock struck the late hour of eleven, giving me something to change this horrible subject.

"Come, Gustave, it's time for bed."

I made up the couch with a few blankets and pillows, before scooping my child into my arms to lay him down.

"Mister Y, what about mother?"

I covered him up, not really knowing what to say.

"You just rest, son. I'll take care of mother."

I waited until he closed his eyes before heading to my room to check on Christine. She was asleep, but her complexion was pale and her forehead burning. On the night table there were vials of medicine scattered about along with a large spoon.

"Christine?"

I called her name and embraced her cheek with my hand. She sighed, but made no attempt to open her eyes.

"Sleep well, love." I pressed a single kiss to her forehead. "If you should need me, I will be across the hall in the guest bedroom."

Before leaving her for the night, I tucked her in and made sure that the French doors were locked. I myself needed to lay down, and I planned on doing just that. I wanted to be there for Christine if she woke up and needed me. I left the door to the guest bedroom open and plopped down on the mattress, removing my mask and rubbing my raw flesh. It hurt me deep inside to know that I couldn't sleep beside my angel, but if I became sick, where would that leave Gustave? I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, hearing my angel calling for me over and over again.

"Erik…" her voice was merely a whisper as I tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. "Erik…"

When I came to, the voice slipped away, leaving me in complete silence. I reached over for blindly for my pocket watch, lifting it towards the window to have a look at the time. It was only eleven forty-five. I rubbed my face, groaning in discomfort from how sore it had become.

"Oh, it's going to be a long night."

Most nights were like this when I had something on my mind. I had slept for a whole forty five minutes when it had felt like hours. I stared up at the ceiling, allowing my eyes to become heavy again.

"Mister Y?"

My eyes opened when I heard my name being called. I maneuvered my head to the side, seeing my son standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Gustave?" I groggily asked.

"I had a bad dream." he whimpered. "I dreamt that mother died."

I moved over, and patted the spot beside me. Gustave didn't waste anytime in jumping in beside me, burying his head in my shirt.

"This is all my fault." he sobbed.

"Gustave-" I rubbed his back and pulled him closer to me. "Don't you ever say something like that. It was a mistake, we're only human."

"What would happen if she died?"

He was looking up at me in the dark, staring up at my deformity and all. He wanted an answer, one that I couldn't give. I never really thought about the possibility of losing my Christine. Could I really raise a child all on my own? I had to clear the mere thought of it out of my mind. There was no way in the world I could do such a thing. I was a terrible role model to begin with, and without Christine here to calm my anger, there was no telling what I would do in a rampage. Without Christine, it couldn't be done.

"She's not going to die, Gustave."

"Can I sleep with you?"

I never had a child asking to sleep beside me, but if it would make him feel better, I was willing to do anything.

"All right."

I closed my eyes, continuously running my fingers through his blonde locks to calm him down.

"Mister Y?"

"Hmm mm?"

"Everyone in Phantasma calls you Mister Y."

"That they do." I replied. "They don't know of my birth name."

"Mother calls you Erik."

"Because we know each other better than my employees know me."

"Mister Y, could I call you something other than Mister Y?"

"Like what?" I yawned.

"Father?"

I opened my eyes and looked down at my son, not believing what he said. Father? He wanted to call me father?

"What do you call Raoul?"

"Father." he said. "But I'd rather call you something else….Would papa be all right?"

I smiled. "Yes, Gustave, papa would be just fine."

"Papa?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Goodnight."

My son snuggled up beside me, and we both fell asleep within one another's arms.

"Erik?"

My eyes fluttered open when I heard someone calling my name. There was light coming in through the window, making it obvious that it was early morning.

"Erik?"

My angel's voice was coming from across the hall, causing me to quickly sit up. My son was fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth. I gently laid him down without waking him up, grabbing my robe and heading towards my bedroom.

"Christine?"

I walked inside to find her laying awake, her body shivering from head to toe.

"How do you feel?" I asked, rummaging through the medicine vials to find the one I needed to give her.

"Terrible." she groaned. "I can't get warm."

I poured a sticky red liquid on the spoon that was laying out, holding it up to her lips.

"Take this, Christine."

When she swallowed the medicine, I took a seat at her side, caressing her cheek with my hand.

"Tell me what to do to make you feel better."

"I don't want to get you sick too, angel." she whimpered.

"Anything, Christine." I said. "Don't you worry about me."

"Hold me…" she begged. "Please."

Yes, the thought of getting sick made me quiver, but Christine needed me. I scooped her up into my arms, laying beneath the blankets in an attempt to warm her.

"Where's Gustave?"

"In the guest bedroom, Christine. He slept with me last night."

When my angel coughed, her body violently rattled and even though she had been beneath the blankets all night, her flesh was still cold.

"Christine, mon ange," I knew what needed to be done. I knew the only way to warm her was going to be by giving her my own. Yes, by doing it there was a major possibility that I would become ill, but I couldn't just sit here and watch my angel wither away.

"Yes, Erik?" she shivered.

"Take off your clothes."

Despite how ill she was, she managed to giggle through her shivers.

"Erik, I haven't the energy to make love to you."

"No, woman, I want to give you my body's warmth."

I quickly peeled away each garment I had covering me, placing them in a neat pile along the floor. Yes, having a ton of blankets piled on me plus the heat coming from the fire was extremely uncomfortable, but Christine needed it. I wrapped my bare arms around her own, bringing our bare chests together. I was beginning to sweat from all the warmth, but I did not complain.

"Are you getting warm?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Just relax, Christine." I told her. "Everything will be all right."

"Erik, you're sweating."

Christine tried to break away from my embrace, but I wouldn't allow her to move.

"You'll get sick." she warned. "Your body fluid is meshing with my own."

"So be it." was all I said as I pressed her closer to me. "If I could take your place I would."

"But having us both sick will do Gustave no good."

"You'll get well, Christine."

"But your exposed skull- surely it's easier to become infected with a large open area on your head like that."

"I'm not moving." I warned. "You need me."

But I was a stubborn man, so stubborn that I didn't want to listen to Christine's warning. I laid with her until her body was warm and her fever had broken. When she was fast asleep, I emerged from my bed, feeling a bit woozy already. In hopes to make myself feel better, I took a shower to wash away the sickly grime I had obtained from Christine while holding her. What Christine didn't know was that a few years back I had caught pneumonia after an endless night of shoveling snow during the harsh Coney Island blizzard of 1901. The snow had continued to fall at such a quick rate, that I found myself digging out Phantasma endless hours of the night while the freezing snow covered my head and shoulders. A few days later I found myself too ill to get out of bed and immediately called the doctor over. For weeks after, I battled the deteriorating illness, mostly feeling as if death were upon me most hours.

When I finally came out of my fever, the doctor told me that if I caught it again I would be at a higher risk for death, for it had weakened me the first time. I feared of it happening again, but Christine needed me and I would give my last breath if only to save her. After dressing from my shower, I walked out into the kitchen to start breakfast, feeling a bit unbalanced.

"Morning, papa."

I turned around, noticing Gustave hopping up on the counter.

"Morning, Gustave."

"How's mama?"

"Sick."

I ran my fingers through my hair, my head beginning to ache.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, just a little exhausted I guess."

"Are you getting sick too?" his eyes went wide in horror, but I wouldn't allow him to think that he had gotten me sick as well.

"No, Gustave." I turned around to tend to the stove, thinking about how to get him to go away for a while.

"Why don't you dress and play the piano for a while?"

When he left, I finished making breakfast and took it to Christine.

"Warmer now?" I asked, placing a tray down on her lap.

"Yes, thank you."

Suddenly, I felt cold, but I crossed my arms over my chest to cease the shivers that wanted to come.

"Are you all right, Erik?"

I nodded. "Yes, perfectly fine."

"You seem paler than usual."

"You must be hallucinating, Christine."

I waited until Christine was finished before leaving her to nap and cleaning the dishes. While Gustave was occupied with writing music, I plopped down in the guest bedroom, feeling utterly exhausted and cold.

**Christine's POV**

Thanks to Erik, I had finally gotten comfortably warm. He was being such an angel with taking care of me, that he disregarded my warnings I had given him. After napping, I awoke feeling a tad bit better than I had a few hours ago. After walking to the bathroom, I came back out to find Gustave writing at Erik's desk. I smiled and got his attention.

"Hi, pumpkin."

His blonde head shot up from his work, looking so much like Erik in every way.

"How are you feeling, mother?"

"A little better, thank you. Where's Erik?"

"Papa is in the guest bedroom. I don't think he was feeling too well."

Papa? My son had started calling Erik "papa?" It made me smile, for I had thought it would take much longer for Gustave to warm up to him in such a way.

"I'm going to lay down, Gustave." I said. "I'll see you a little later."

Before heading back into Erik's room, I peeked inside the guest bedroom to find Erik laying there covered up. He was shivering just as much as I had a few hours ago. I hurried inside Erik's bedroom and grabbed a vial off the night table before coming back to Erik. It was obvious that he was ill because of me, and needed treatment right away.

"Erik…"

I gently shook him until his eyes opened. When I felt his forehead, he was burning up, making it obvious that he had caught my illness.

"Here, love."

I opened the vial and held it up to his malformed lips.

"Drink this."

"Christine I'm-"

"No, you're not all right." I said. "Now drink this."

He gagged at the horrible cherry flavor, but it was going to help him.

"Every drop." I warned.

He groaned and closed his eyes, snuggling deep into his pillow.

"I'll crawl in bed with you, just like you did." I offered.

"No," he groggily argued. "I just need sleep."

"And now you're sick."

"Christine, please, I'm too tired to argue."

"I warned you." I scolded. "And yet, you wouldn't listen."

"And I loved you." he said. "Love has no boundaries. You needed warmth and I had chosen to do everything in my power to make sure you got the warmth you needed, even if that meant risking my health while doing so."

I stopped right then and there. Yes, in the spring I had secretly been thinking about returning to Raoul. But it was at that exact moment that my choice changed. This man loved me with his whole heart, so much so that he had risked his life to save mine. I wasn't sure where I would be come spring, but because of Erik, I would at least be alive…alive and unsure about who to turn to. Two loves, one lifetime, one choice and no idea…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone! Thanks again!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Erik's POV**

I had come down with a terrible fever, one that left me tossing and turning in a fit of delirium. I was sweating up a storm, freezing at most points and unbearably warm at others. Thanks to the warmth I had given Christine, she had gained back her health, while on the other hand, I had taken her place. I laid there in the guest bed, barely being able to breathe and seeing images that weren't really there. The one image that continued to stay was my master, just as big and as tall as he was the day I killed him. He was standing at the end of my bed, his black beard hanging down to his chest as he cracked his long bullwhip towards me again and again, his golden eyes blasting with the same anger and hatred he always felt towards me. I pressed my eyes closed to try and erase the image, but every time I opened them, he was always standing there, still cracking the whip against me.

I knew he wasn't there. I knew my master was dead and decaying six feet in the ground at some remote location on the other end of the world, but I couldn't help but feel his presence around me. I pulled my knees into my chest, like a helpless animal in the fetal position. I heard the screams and shouts of my long forgotten childlike cries for help as the whip cracked against my back. Heard my voice echoing throughout my skull of the cries I had once made when my master repeatedly raped me. I had not thought about such nights in years. With Christine filling my head with beautiful thoughts, she kept the bad ones away.

"Erik?"

I closed my eyes to keep the image of my master away, knowing Christine was coming in the room. I groaned, feeling a damp cloth against my forehead. When I dared to open my eyes, I gasped upon seeing my master dabbing the cloth against my head. I moved away, but Christine's voice was warning me to stay still.

"Erik, it's me…Christine."

I rubbed my eyes, realizing that Christine was indeed the only one there.

"I'm sorry." I was unbearably hot, my body sweating uncontrollably.

"Erik, perhaps a cool bath would calm your fever?"

I nuzzled my face into my pillow, closing my eyes, too tired to care. I felt her fingers brush my cheek before unbuttoning my shirt.

"I'll draw that bath for you." she said in a soft, soothing voice.

I rested a few moments more, only waking when I felt Christine's hands reaching beneath me to lift my body to my feet. I could barely stand on my own, but Christine kept a firm grasp on me as we entered the bathroom.

"Here, Erik." Christine helped me out of my trousers, and into the chilly water. It soothed my heightened body temperature, sending me into a fit of pure exhaustion.

"You rest a while." she said. "I'll come check on you in a little bit."

When Christine left, I rested my head against the back of the tub, closing my eyes. As I laid there, my master appeared again, but I ignored him, for I knew he wasn't real. At that moment, I began to cough, knowing that my illness was probably getting worse. It took every ounce within me to bathe myself, but I managed to wash my head and face before Christine came back in to check on me.

"Do you feel better?"

I could only nod as she lifted me out of the tub and wrapped a warm towel around me. Once back the guest room, Christine helped me into a fresh pair of sleep trousers before laying me back in bed, the sheets being fresh and smelling of soap.

"Do you want to eat something?" she asked. "I made pasta for dinner."

"No, the medicine will suffice."

"Erik," Christine knelt down on the bed. "Tell me to get the doctor and I will."

"No, I'm all right."

"The medicine isn't helping."

"But it is." I argued. "I just need sleep is all."

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving." she said. "I'll make us a nice dinner."

When I didn't respond, my angel ran her fingers through my wisps of hair.

"Oh, Erik, please say you'll let me get the doctor? You're so sick."

"Just let me sleep."

With that, I coughed, choking it off with my hand.

"If you need me, I shall be just across the hall."

Christine kissed me goodnight, before walking away. Even in darkness the images of my master appeared, but I knew he was nothing more than a figurative of my imagination, one that would disappear as soon as this illness did.

**Gustave's POV**

Mother had told me to stay away from the guest bedroom, in fear that I would catch the illness Mister Y had contracted. Mama said that Mister Y had risked his life to save hers, taking the illness straight from her and bringing its wrath upon himself. I had been thankful for his kindness and awaited his return, but as the days passed, so did my hopes. It had been rather boring without having him around to continue our riding or music lessons. I hadn't even played the piano in order to give him the silence he so needed. I was beginning to worry about him, and on the night before Thanksgiving, I decided to put aside the fact that I could get sick in order to sneak in and check on him.

Mother said that he had been delirious, seeing images that weren't really there. Mother also told me that his fever was very high, so high that she feared if it reached another degree that she was going to have to fetch the doctor. It was nearly midnight when I snuck into the guest bedroom to find Mister Y tossing and turning in his bed. He was sweating uncontrollably, mumbling words that I had never heard from him before. His head violently rotated from side to side in a nightmarish fit. His breathing was also very labored, as if someone were strangling him.

"No…" he cried out. "Not there, please…"

And then he screamed, so loud that it had woken my mother. Moments later the door flew open and she came running in to his side.

"Gustave, what are you doing in here?" she cried. "I told you to stay out."

But I didn't listen to her and stood completely still as she rushed to Mister Y's side and woke him.

"Erik, wake up…darling, it's all right."

He jerked awake, sweat pouring down his face, gasping for breath with all his might. My mother placed her hand at his forehead, sighing in fear upon realizing that his fever had risen.

"Gustave, I have to get Mister Y to the hospital." she said. "His fever has risen."

Mister Y made no movement as my mother wrapped his body in his large cloak.

"You go on back to bed. I should be back by morning."

"But mother-"

"No buts. I must do this."

And just like that, she left me alone in Mister Y's flat. I couldn't sleep that night. I laid there in Mister Y's bedroom, staring at the ceiling and wondering if he were going to be all right? He had sacrificed his life in order to save my mother's, but without him here, it wouldn't seem right. The next morning when I heard the door shut, I got up and crept to the kitchen to find my mother sitting at the table seeming absolutely lifeless. I looked around for Mister Y, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Mama?"

I approached her side, wondering where Mister Y was? My mother looked down at me, her face looking as if someone she loved had just died.

"Where's papa?" I questioned. "Where's Mister Y?"

"Oh, sweetie…" My mother lifted me into her arms, pulling me close as her tears landed on my head. "He passed away…."

"No…" I backed up against the wall, screaming this over and over again.

I jerked awake, sweat pouring down my face. My mother was still laying beside me…she wasn't in the kitchen, and she wasn't telling me that Mister Y had died. But had he? I scurried out of Mister Y's bedroom and across the hall to the guest room where he had been staying. I opened the door and peeked inside, relieved to find that he was fast asleep. I sighed, standing there watching him soundly sleep. I approached his sleeping form, placing my hand over his forehead to realize that he wasn't feverish, but shivering like a leaf.

"Papa?" I lightly shook him, waiting to see him opening his eyes, but he only groaned. From the closet, I pulled out a few extra blankets and threw them on top of his shaking body. When he opened his eyes, I threw my arms around his neck.

"You're all right." I cried.

"F…far from it."

Mister Y turned on the lamp that was on the night table, checking his pocket watch.

"Gustave, it's nearly three a.m. What on earth are you doing awake?"

"I had a bad dream. Could I sleep with you?"

Mister Y's mask was off and so was his wig. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, groaning at my request.

"Gustave, you shouldn't even be in here. You could get sick."

"Please, Mister Y? I promise not to breathe near you."

My papa moved over, and let me crawl in beside his shivering body.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Barely, Gustave."

As he lay there shaking beneath the blankets, I took notice to his exposed skull. How had he lived with such a thing? His brain wasn't exposed, but his skull was, surrounded by hideous purple veins and blue arteries. Mister Y's body was shivering so much that I went across the hall to get my mother. She was still asleep and I felt terrible for waking her, but Mister Y needed her help.

"Mama…" I shook her until her body shifted. "Mama, wake up."

When she rolled over, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, looking up at me afterwards.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

"It's Mister Y, he's shaking."

My mother reached for her robe and threw it on as she raced across the hall.

"Erik?" she caressed his face, feeling the terrible chill that plagued his body.

"Gustave, I have to get him a doctor."

My dream was coming true…No! I wouldn't let it.

"Mother, he'll be all right." I said as she attempted to dress Mister Y. "Don't let him go outside."

"Gustave, please… He needs a hospital."

And as she carried him out the door, all I could do was watch and pray that the second part of my nightmare would not be coming true….that when my mother returned, she would be accompanied by Mister Y…

**Christine's POV**

I sat in the hospital's visitor's ward alone as the doctors worked on Erik. I prayed that he would be all right, and that he would come out of his hypothermic fit. By the time I had gotten him to the hospital, he was so cold that he felt as though death were upon him. The ward was so lonely, so lonely and quiet. Erik had been so stubborn in not wanting a doctor, but he needed one. I myself wasn't fully cured of my own illness and I'd be damned to let Erik suffer through his. A doctor came out a few moments later and extended his hand to me.

"Madame, I'm doctor Shafer."

"Christine." I replied, excepting his hand.

"As in the world famous diva Christine DeChagny?"

"Daae." I corrected.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. I've heard so much about you Miss Daae. You're just as famous around these parts as Mister Y is."

"How is he?"

"Back in the same boat I suppose."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you must excuse me, Miss Daae. He's had this illness before. A few years ago, actually. Nearly killed the man. He's told you this right?"

I shook my head, for Erik never spoke a word of it. If he had, I wouldn't have let him warm me with his own body.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"We'll see. Right now I have him on warming fluids to bring up his low body temperature and on antibiotics to get rid of his cough. Once his temperature comes up in a few hours, we'll have him moved back home…it'll be best for him to stay in bed."

I thanked the doctor and headed inside to check on my angel. He was laying in a hospital bed, curled up in a ball beneath a pile of blankets, an IV sticking from his arm.

"My poor, poor angel…"

**Erik's POV**

"_My poor, poor angel."_

Christine's voice faded in and out as I lay there in my own world. Everything was black, but I felt warmth flowing through my bloodstream, warmth that exhausted me. Over and over again I slept as if there were no tomorrow, as if my body had spent forty years awake.

"_Erik…"_

I heard my angel's voice, but it was so far away, so far and so distant from my ears.

"_Erik, Erik…"_

I was weak against my body's urge to call out to her. I wanted to call her name, but when I tried to form the words, only a weak groan emerged.

"_Erik…"_

This time, I used every ounce of strength within me to force my eyes open, though they only opened enough to see light. Everything around me was blurry for the first few moments, my head feeling woozy and achy. When the blurriness cleared, the first thing I noticed were the scattered medicine vials on my night table. But I was not in the guestroom, I was in my own.

When I felt a warm hand caressing my distorted cheek, I turned to see Christine standing over the side of my bed.

"How are you feeling?"

I was no longer cold, and the image of my master had disappeared, but I still felt weakened. Her lips came down over my own, lingering in a sweet, yet loving kiss. That kiss was like an electric shock to my heart, sending waves of energy to every part of my lifeless body.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Erik."

Thanksgiving? Was it really today? From where I was laying, I could smell something sweet and warm coming from the kitchen. In the decade I had lived here, never had there been such a wonderful scent surrounding me. The holidays here were anything but happy, but Christine had taken the loneliness and replaced it with the most happiest memory I would ever have.

She removed the blankets from my body, and helped me sit up in bed.

"You don't have to, but if you'd like, I have a fire going in the family room that you're welcome to sit at."

I could only nod and run my fingers through my hair.

"Erik, if you're not up to it-"

But I didn't let her finish, for I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I…I love you, Christine."

She smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"And I'm glad you're here."

She pressed her lips to my own again. "I washed your clothes, Erik. Why don't you change and join us?"

"I'd love to…"

And with that, my angel left me to my privacy. I made haste, throwing on my robe and hurrying to join my family for the first Thanksgiving dinner in my entire life. The holidays had meant nothing to me in the past, but with her and Gustave here, it gave me a meaning and a reason to celebrate them. I could only hope this would be the first of many more Thanksgivings to come…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok everyone, please review! Thanks again!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Erik's POV**

I had never felt so sick in my entire life. But, as sick as I felt, I wasn't about to give up spending the Thanksgiving holiday with my family. Christine had made up the family room couch with pillows and blankets, making sure that it was comfortable for me to lay on. It was right in front of the roaring fireplace, the heat from it instantly making me drowsy. My son on the other hand was so happy to see me up and about that he chatted my ear off while I lay there falling in and out of consciousness.

"Maybe tomorrow you and I can go out?" he would say. "Horse riding again."

But I knew it would be a while before I would have the strength to do such a thing. What I truly needed to focus on was Christine's birthday. Hers was only a few days away and I had yet to buy her anything. I had something in mind, but had yet to complete any of its details. I had three days left to do it, and tomorrow while she was out running errands, I planned on going into town to start. After getting a quick cat nap, I rose to my feet and to the kitchen to see if Christine needed any help. She was beautiful, standing there at the counter with her back turned, pealing potatoes. Never had I ever thought my Christine would be standing here in my kitchen…especially on Thanksgiving.

"Need any help, Christine?" I asked.

She quickly turned around, a look of worriment on her face.

"Erik, you should be laying down."

"I'm quite all right." I insisted. "I feel terrible having you slaving away in my kitchen."

"Nonsense, I'm glad to be doing it. Back in Paris, Raoul never let me cook."

"And why is that?"

She shrugged. "We had maids to do it. Though, he often said that my place wasn't in the kitchen, which made me think that he hated my cooking."

"Well, for something that smells as good as this flat does, I can't believe it."

She smiled. "You always know what to say."

From the counter, I noticed a bowl filled with orange looking batter. Curious, I approached it, picking up the wooden spoon that was drenched in the substance.

"Pumpkin pie filling." she said, pulling the spoon from my grasp.

"Pumpkin what?"

Christine giggled. "Open your mouth."

I did, allowing her to place a spoonful of the filling into my mouth.

"I made it from scratch."

"It's delicious, Christine."

Her lips were so close to mine. So close that I thought for sure we would kiss, but Gustave came walking around the corner.

"Mother did-" he stopped when he realized how close we were. To save the child the confusion, my angel backed away, blurting out some silly phrase to make it seem as though we were cooking together.

"So, does it taste good, Erik?"

"Yes." was all I said before entering the family room to once again, lay down.

About an hour later, Christine called Gustave and I in for dinner. The table was set and the many dishes of delicious foods were set in the center along with the golden turkey Christine had cooked. I sat at the end with Christine and Gustave sitting across from me. I picked up my fork, ready to dig in, when I felt Gustave nudge me.

"Not yet…" he whispered.

I gently placed it down, watching Christine take her seat. When she held out her hand, I wondered what she was up to? But Gustave was also holding his hand out to me as well.

"We need to say grace." he said, clasping his small hand around my own. Christine did the same with my right, bowing her head as she did so. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but when Gustave began, I placed my head down as well, not really knowing what to do besides listen.

"_God bless us for this meal that we are about to eat. Please keep father safe in Paris, Mother and I warm within Mister Y's home and please help Mister Y get better so he can teach me more about music and riding….amen."_

My son made me the happiest man I've ever been. No one had ever prayed for poor Erik, but he had done it as if I were a normal man… We ate the delicious meal Christine had cooked, while I took in every moment of my first Thanksgiving meal. Why Raoul had denied my angel cooking a single meal was beyond me, for I wouldn't have it any other way. She cooked just as well as she sang, if not better. I hardly ever ate, but tonight, I had two servings of everything. When dinner was over, Gustave fell asleep on the couch, giving me the opportunity to carry him to bed. I slipped him into his nightshirt, tucking him in and giving him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Gustave." I whispered. "I love you."

**Christine's POV**

Dinner had been a great success, seeing that it was my first home cooked holiday meal. Yes, it had been my first turkey, but I had watched the cooks and maids over the years enough to know how to cook it on my own. What made me even happier was the fact that Erik seemed to have enjoyed it, for he ate two whole servings. After throwing all the leftovers into containers Erik had laying about and placing them into the icebox, I turned to the sink to clean the dishes. As I was washing a pot I had cooked potatoes in, I felt strong arms wrapping around my waist. I knew these arms anywhere…..they belonged to my angel.

"Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are, Christine?" came a soft, seductive whisper.

"That's very sweet of you to say, Erik."

"It's the truth."

"You should go lay down." I suggested. "You're still very sick."

But he didn't answer me, he just began kissing my neck with a fierce passion, his hands lightly brushing through my curls.

"Erik, did you hear me?" I softly groaned, caught up within the wonderful sensation brought on by his kisses.

I felt my apron coming loose, his fingers prying away at the knot I had tied the laces in behind my back. Indeed, he was sick, but not sick enough to deny our passion. He turned me around, crashing his lips against my own, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. I sighed as our kiss became fierce, his arms lifting my body up onto the counter.

"Say you need me…" he begged, suckling the flesh of my neck. "Tell me, Christine…"

His center was aligned with my own, his desire growing hard against me. The mere sensation was driving me mad. I was not one to be turned on so easily, but there was a fire within Erik that always caught onto me, so quickly that I found myself wanting to pull away our barriers in a matter of seconds. As we continued kissing, my hands fumbled to the lining of his trousers, my mere touch sending him into a fit of ecstasy. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing his center closer to my own, teasing him as our passion play continued. At one point, I felt him lift my entire body off the counter and carry me towards our bedroom, our kiss never breaking.

When the door to our bedroom was closed, Erik slammed me down on his bed, pulling away at my clothes as I did the same with his.

"Oh, Christine, tell me you want this…" his voice was like hot lava flowing against my ears. His hot breath sending waves of pleasure to my core.

"I do…" I breathlessly gasped.

My body arched off the mattress the moment Erik began kissing my bare chest. I never received such pleasure from Raoul as I do with Erik…. I bit his neck, and kissed his ear as his hands roamed my body.

"Oh, right there…" he gasped as I took his earlobe into my mouth, gently kissing it. I teased him, continuing to do so as he lifted my body into his arms, pressing me against the wall and taking me. Over and over again, Erik thrust into me as I wrapped my legs around him, holding him tightly in place.

"Don't stop…" I gasped into his ear, running my nails along his back. "Yes…"

Nothing turned me on more than seeing him bracing the wall behind me, pressing himself against my body as I stayed interlocked with his center.

I don't know how it happened, but at one point we fell into Erik's bed, my body sinking into its sheets and covers as he continued to make love to me.

"I love you…" he cried, pumping his body against my own. "So, so much…"

I kissed him again, rolling us over and sitting on top of his body. As I made love to him, Erik grasped my thighs, pulling me down tighter on him. I was moving so fast that Erik was having a hard time keeping a steady breathing rhythm. He was still sick after all, and the last thing I wanted to do was cause a relapse in his illness. I instantly slowed down, caressing his cheek as I did so.

"Erik-"

"Don't stop…" he begged.

"Your breathing-"

"I'm all right." he insisted.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop."

And with that, I quickened my pace again. I returned to moving as fast as I had before, so much that I could feel my finish approaching.

"Christine…" Erik called my name, groaning as I continued to make passionate love to him. "Harder….yes, just like that….mon ange…"

When my angel finished, the warmth sent me over the edge as well….I plopped down beside him, kissing him until I eventually fell into a deep slumber. This Thanksgiving had been the best one in my entire life…

**Erik's POV**

I woke the following morning naked in my angel's embrace. I sat up, running my fingers through my scalp as a pounding headache throbbed from my exposed skull. I quickly dashed to the bathroom that was beside my bedroom, opening the capsule of medication to feed my headache the poison that would instantly stop the throbbing. I braced the sink with both hands, pressing my eyes closed and praying that the pain would cease. When I heard the door opening, I looked over to find my son walking in unknowingly, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Gustave-"

I called his name, grabbing the ends of the shower curtain to cover the front of my naked body. The boy gasped and hurried out of the bathroom, bringing the door with him. Once it slammed shut, Gustave apologized.

"I'm so sorry, papa."

"It's all right, Gustave." I said. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll go into town."

When my son agreed, I waited until I heard his door close before heading back to my room. Once there, I rummaged through my wardrobe, tearing out a warm outfit before clothing myself in it.

"Erik?"

My angel rolled over, her naked body draped in the black and red covers of my bed.

"Go back to sleep, mon ange." I said, pressing a kiss to her beautiful lips. "I have a few errands to run."

"Erik, you're not supposed to be out in the cold. You're still sick."

"I won't be gone long. And when I get back you can baby me like all you want." I teased.

But Christine got up out of bed and over to a pile of her belongings, pulling out a beautiful black and silver scarf that was made out of yarn.

"Here," she wrapped it tightly around my neck, pulling the top of it above my mouth and nose…Not that I had a nose, but it covered the part of the mask that was shaped like one.

"I made it for you." she said. "Just stay warm."

I pulled the scarf away from my mouth to kiss her.

"I love it, Christine."

Before leaving, I pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder, lingering on the silkiness of her skin. Gustave was already waiting for me in the family room by the time I joined him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Once outside in the white covered winter wonderland, I pulled the scarf back up over my mouth and nose to shield me from the horrid wind. The snow was being blown around like a tornado, stinging my exposed cheek like the sting from a swarm of bees.

"Into town." I replied. "Your mother's birthday is in a few days and I wanted to get her something special."

In my mind I had a plan, one that would most likely win me her heart and life forever more. But I wasn't about to tell Gustave in fear of him not liking it or spilling the beans to Christine.

"Father never got mother anything for her birthdays." my son stated.

"No?" I curiously questioned.

"I mean, I tried to scrape a few francs together to buy mother her favorite chocolate, but I felt terrible that I couldn't afford more. Father, on the other hand, got her a different kind of gift….a horrible one."

"What kind of gift?"

Gustave pulled me by the arm to stop me. I looked down into his mismatched blue eyes, the same ones I had.

"Promise you won't tell mother." he said. "If she knew…"

"Gustave-"

"Father was always drunk on her birthday, making it usually just mother and I. But last year after being put to bed, I woke to a horrible scream. I ran down the stairs, only to find father forcing my mother up against the family room wall. He kissed and bit her neck, moving his hands all about her body. I knew he was drunk, I could smell it. He asked her if she was excited about getting her birthday gift? That she should be thankful for such a gift….Mother tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. He forced her to their bedroom as my mama cried for him to stop-"

"Enough, Gustave…"

So much pain ran through my mind just thinking about the fop taking advantage of my angel. Marital rape…that's what it was.

"I know you would never do such a thing to mother." Gustave continued. "You're a good person, Mister Y."

"That means a lot to me, coming from you, Gustave."

We entered the Coney Island jewelers, my eyes scanning the cases of rings and sparkling necklaces. What ever I was going to get Christine had to be special, it couldn't be just anything either….

Gustave squished his face up against the glass of the cases, looking at all the jewels.

"They're all so pretty, Mister Y." he said. "What are you going to get mama?"

The store clerk welcomed me from the counter.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I need a-" I paused, looking down at my son. I knew what I wanted, but I couldn't allow him to know. "Gustave, would you mind going to the bakery across the way and having a look at their cakes? I'll be over as soon as I'm done here."

When my son walked away, I turned to the store clerk and told him what I wanted.

"I need a ring, for a very special woman."

The clerk opened one of the cases and brought out a display of simple rings, nothing really catching my eye. No, if I was going to have Christine, she was going to need the most beautiful ring shimmering on her finger…her left I was hoping.

"None of these will suffice." I said, waving my hand at the display. "I need something beautiful, something breathtaking…"

"You want an engagement ring?" he questioned.

"Why, are they more elegant?"

He nodded.

"Then yes, I do."

The clerk put away his display, bringing out another one. But this display only had one ring on it…a beautiful silver ring covered in shimmering diamonds. Oh, if Christine could have this on her finger-

"Is it to your liking, sir?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Only one was ever made." the clerk said. "She's an expensive one."

"Money is no problem. How much?"

"One grand."

Money was no problem, especially when it came to Christine. I would do anything to have her stay with me come spring, and this ring would certainly win her over. What made it even perfect was that the ring was in my angel's size. How I knew her ring size was beyond me, but I knew it was a size six. After writing out a check for the correct amount, I had the ring packaged and I was off to the bakery.

As I walked along the streets to the other side to meet up with my son, I looked down at the small black box, wondering what to say to my angel once she opened the box and found the ring? _Marry me? _No, that would never work…Either way, I still had a few days left to figure everything out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Erik's POV**

On the morning of Christine's birthday, I woke before she did, fingering the small box that held Christine's birthday present. I looked over at her sleeping form and then back at the box.

"Marry me…" That's all that continued to come to mind as I looked down at the beautiful ring. "Marry me, Christine."

But "marry me" wasn't enough. I had to prove to her that I was the better man. Today, I would be taking her ice skating. Given enough time, perhaps I could convince her to stay, then I could propose. It sounded like a horrible idea, but what other choice did I have? I flipped the box closed as she began to stir, placing it in the lapel of my jacket. I wanted this to be the best birthday she ever had, and the only way I was going to be able to fulfill that was if I acted on my up most perfect behavior.

I leaned over my angel, pressing a kiss to her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Happy birthday, mon ange." I said, brushing my fingers against her cheek.

"Thank you, Erik."

"I bought us some pastries from the bakery. Why don't you change and I'll go get everything ready?"

She kissed me again.

"All right."

I rose to my feet, heading out into the kitchen to prepare everything. As I set the box of sticky buns down on the table, I reached inside my pocket for the box again…..

"Christine, I-" I stopped myself, looking down at the shimmering diamonds. No, I couldn't just come straight out and ask her. I hardly deserved to do so being who I was.

"I have been enjoying the time spent-" No, that wouldn't work either.

"Perhaps we could-" Oh, who was I kidding? Christine would never want me as her soul mate, as her lover. I squeezed the box with my fist, the heartache and pain seeping from my palm. If only I were a romantic like him…like that boy! Back in Paris he had whipped out a simple ring and Christine's eyes went wide. If only I could get the same reaction out of her…

"I-I would give my last breath if only to have and to hold you for the remainder of my life." I sighed, for it was a start. I had to start somewhere didn't I? Then again, I didn't want to make it sound like a demand. I had been a horrible monster ten years ago by trying to make my angel my prisoner. I could not keep her then, how was I supposed to keep her now? Yes, she had told me come spring she would make her choice, but I couldn't wait four more months for an answer that would be between life and death. For if Christine left, my heart would surely shatter, enough to where I would keel over and die. Yes, losing her would hurt terribly, but losing my son would be the cause of my death. For years, I hadn't thought it possible, hadn't thought that someone so monstrous would be able to mate and conceive offspring like any other normal being. Gustave, my child was the only part of me that I had left. Without him, there was no me. If given the chance, I would like to make more….I would have ten children if Christine would allow my seed to grow within her. If Gustave came out completely flawless, why not try for more? For a daughter? For more sons? How selfish it is to have my son growing up without siblings. I know how lonely being an only child can be…I myself have lived alone without the company of a brother or sister. My son only deserved the best, and with me in his life I would be sure he got every ounce deserved.

But all of this, of course, depended on Christine. Yes, the thought of bearing more children sounded selfish, for I knew I should be thankful for what God has given me. But when I thought about a small, chocolate curled angel walking beside me in Phantasma hand in hand, I couldn't help but lust for it. An angel, a spitting image of her mother…and with my genetics all combined into one perfect child- Oh, how badly I wanted it! But did Christine want more? Yes! Oh, what a perfect way to start such a conversation. I could offer her more, I could give her the children she wanted! And, if she so kindly accepted, my plan would go into place… If she became pregnant with my child, her husband wouldn't want her back, and she could stay-here-with me! But I had to slap myself back into reality, for I was thinking like the Phantom again.

"I'm not that man anymore." I told myself. "How could I be so…so evil?"

"Erik, is everything all right?"

I quickly flipped the lid closed on the ring and stuffed it back into my pocket before turning around to face my angel.

"Oh, yes, everything is quite all right."

Gustave came in behind her, handing her a homemade birthday card and lavishing her with hugs and kisses.

"Happy birthday, mama!"

Christine scooped him up into her arms, returning the kisses.

"Thank you, pumpkin…"

We sat down for breakfast, quietly eating when all I could think about was what I was going to say to Christine. My heart was racing and my hands were sweating as I continued to run different things through my brain.

"Erik, you're sweating." I felt Christine's hand come down over my own, only making me feel more uneasy.

"I'm feeling a little hot."

I was glad when Christine decided to wrap breakfast up and make our way to the Phantasma pond. Not that I would be doing any ice skating…I had asked her what she wanted to do on her birthday. It took a few days, but she came out with a simple "Ice skating and a nice dinner at one of your restaurants." My angel was such a simple person, so simple that it hurt. I could have taken her anywhere she wanted, but all she wanted to do was ice skate.

Just watching my angel and our son interacting with one another so happily made my heart hurt. I knew once spring arrived that these moments would be nothing more than a memory. I stood there on the side of the pond, leaning over the wooden fence, watching Christine and Gustave skate on the ice. And oh, how it hurt…

**Christine's POV**

"Come on, mama, faster!" my son took me by the hand as we skated across the ice. I giggled, looking over at Erik, who seemed meagerly upset. He had seemed that way all morning, and I wasn't quite sure why? I knew asking about it would only anger him, and I didn't want to be in an argument on my birthday. Birthdays were meant to be happy times, but they usually weren't for me. This one, however was turning out to be my favorite one and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it.

"Erik, come on…" I playfully giggled, skating over to the fence. "Come out with me."

"It's a nice offer, Christine, but sadly, I don't skate."

I stepped off the ice, joining Erik at his side, placing my gloved hand over his own.

"Erik, I can't help but feel as though something's wrong? You've seemed down all morning."

But Erik was like a clamshell when it came to letting out his emotions. He preferred to keep them locked away.

"I promise you that everything is all right, Christine."

I knew there was no use in begging him to skate, for I knew once Erik made up his mind, there was no changing it. Instead, I gave him a hug before joining my son back out on the ice. We skated until the winter chill became too much for us to bear. When that time came, we took off our skates and followed Erik to his Phantasma restaurant to eat a late lunch-early dinner. But before going there, Erik wanted to stop at the post office in order to check his mailbox. I haven't checked for telegrams from Raoul in a while as well, figuring it was about time that I did it.

While Erik was busy with going through his mail, I checked for telegrams, finding one that had just arrived. I peeled it open, reading the words that Raoul had written me.

"Mama, what does it say?"

"He's sober…"

I saw Erik peeking over his shoulder the moment I said the words.

"And he's coming for me in spring." I continued.

I expected Erik to say something, but he didn't, only escorted us to his restaurant. Once again, we were sat at Erik's private booth, his emotion still as hard and worried as they had been at the pond. As we were looking at our menus, Gustave put his down, his eyes glaring at the desert trays on the other side of the room.

"Mother, could I go see what's inside of them?"

"Of course, dear."

When it was just Erik and I, I smiled at him and continued to look at my menu.

"He's such a wonderful child." Erik replied.

"Yes, he is, isn't he?"

"Would you like to have more, Christine?"

I instantly looked up from my menu. Had Erik just asked me if I wanted more children?

"I'm sorry." he replied. "I just know how lonely being an only child can be."

"I wanted to have more, but Raoul- well, he didn't seem to want any."

"What about a daughter?" he asked. "Surely a spitting image of yourself walking about the house would be joyful."

Erik was beginning to make me nervous, but I didn't show it.

"Yes, that…that would be nice. I always wanted a daughter."

And then Erik said the words I had been dreading.

"You could have it, you know?" I looked up at him. "I could give you that chance."

His hand came across the table, placing it over my own. I turned away, not really knowing what to say to him.

"Erik, can we please discuss this in the spring? We shouldn't be talking about this so early into winter."

But Erik had plans of his own. This must have been why he was so upset all day. It was the only explanation. He stood up from his seat, coming to sit beside me. His hand trembled through his jacket, making me wonder what was going on?

"Happy birthday, mon ange…" his voice shook as he placed a small black box into my hand. I curiously opened it, only to have my heart stop. There, inside the box was a small diamond ring-an engagement ring! No, this couldn't be happening.

"Please say yes…" he begged. "Please, Christine."

I looked down at the ring, for it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. But I couldn't answer him because Gustave came back. Quickly, I closed the lid of the box, sliding it back to Erik. His eyes filled with tears, but he didn't dare shed a single one.

"Mother, is everything all right?"

"Yes, pumpkin." I replied. "Everything is fine."

Dinner was anything but pleasant. This was supposed to be my birthday dinner and here I was dreading of what was to come. I knew once we arrived home things were going to be anything but pleasant. I knew we would have been arguing now, but for the sake of Gustave, we were holding our tongues. There was a birthday cake sitting on the counter of Erik's kitchen when we made it back home, but we were too full to eat it. Deciding to cut it another night, I put Gustave to bed while Erik was somewhere within the flat.

"I hope you had a wonderful time, mommy?"

"I did, pumpkin." I said, kissing him on the forehead. "It was the best birthday ever."

**Erik's POV**

I paced back and forth in my bedroom, holding the small box within my grasp. She denied me! Christine denied my wish! What made me so bad? What made Raoul better than me!

When Christine came walking into my bedroom, my body stiffened as she approached the wardrobe. Was she just going to ignore me? Ignore this entire situation?

"Christ-"

"No, Erik." she snapped, slipping the nightgown over her body. "I don't want to discuss this any longer."

"Why, Christine? I was only trying to give you a special birthday!"

I grabbed her hands, pleading with her, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Erik, it was the best birthday of my entire life. It was completely perfect until you gave me that ring."

"So that's your answer?" I questioned. "No?"

"Erik-"

"No, Christine! I thought-"

"Thought what?" she snapped. "That I would drop everything and marry you? I am married, Erik and like it or not my marriage isn't over yet."

"You believe there to be some salvation? Why? Because the boy sent you a letter stating that he's sober…is that why?"

She put her head down, not really too sure on what to say.

"A letter is nothing, Christine. He could be lying…You tell me what he has over me? What is there to salvage?"

"I love him, Erik." she was crying now. Oh, woe to Erik…he has made his Christine cry on her birthday. She loved him? What was there to love?

"Why, Christine? Why do you love him? He's not the father of your child, I am…He drinks and he doesn't have any money. What is there to love? He even marital rapes you…"

She gasped. "Who told you that?"

"After speaking with Gustave, it wasn't hard to find that he wasn't taking you willingly."

"You know nothing!" she cried.

"I know better than to hurt you! I haven't even so much as given you a kiss without your consent, Christine! Do you like the force he has over you? Do you like being fucked against your will? I can do that! I can become him!"

My angel broke down, plopping herself on my bed and sobbing into her hands.

"Is it my good looks, Christine?" I growled. "It must be."

"Erik, can't we just wait until spring?"

"Second best! That's all you believe me to be! I'm sick and tired of being your second choice, Christine! I want you to be with me because you want to be, not because you find that Raoul has nothing left for you." I slammed the box down on the night stand. "You know what? I'm tired of arguing. Keep the fucking ring. Wear it, burn it, sell it for all I care. My trials and tribulations of trying to win you over are through. What hurts even worse is that I actually believed you when you said you loved me while we were fucking…Lust! That's all it was for."

"No-"

"You're not taking my son away from me!" I spat. "He's all I have left. Leave if you wish, Christine, but by God, I will die before ever letting my son leave this island!"

"You think you're going to lose him if I don't marry you?"

"Of course! You'll go on back to Paris and leave me forever. I can't let him leave, Christine. I love him to death and to never see him again-I…I'll die of a broken heart."

"Erik, please don't be this way. I told you to wait until spring."

"And I don't want to be your second choice." I was on my knees at her feet, bringing her hands up to my lips. "Christine, I love you with all that I am. I want you to be with me because you want to be. Not because Raoul is still a drunk come spring. I have money, kindness and never ending love for both you and Gustave. I only want the best for the both of you. I may not be your handsome Viscount, but my heart is as beautiful as any man's looks."

"As kind as your offer is, Erik, I can't answer it now. I still need time, please say you'll give it to me?"

"Right. What more could I have expected from you?"

I stood to my feet, heading to the door to leave.

"If I recall, Erik, it was you who left me first! I woke to swear my love and found you gone instead! You were a coward! You left me!"

"On the contrary, mon ange, it was you who left me first. I do recall being broken in my lair with your veil in one hand and your skirts in the other. I was sobbing uncontrollably for you to stay."

"But I returned, Erik."

"Surely it must have been for pity. Because if it were out of love, we wouldn't be having this conversation now, would we? You would have gladly placed that ring upon your finger."

"Your deformity means nothing, Erik!"

"Well then look at it!" I tore away my mask, staring Christine straight in the eyes, forcing her body back against the mattress. "Look at me and tell me otherwise! Tell me that you love me!"

I had been wearing a small cross necklace beneath my shirt. My angel unhooked the chain and removed the cross trinket. She then slipped the ring onto the chain, before placing it around her neck.

"I cannot wear your ring upon my finger when there is already one there. I still belong to Raoul, Erik… Like it or not, the ring which I wear is a symbol of my devoted love. We vowed to love one another through sickness and in health. You are not my second choice, but the man I will marry if Raoul's love has died off come spring."

"Second choice." I argued.

"But it's not… I will only leave with Raoul if he has truly changed back into the boy I fell in love with. If not, then I will marry you."

"Then take my ring as a possible engagement. Let me treat you as my fiancée."

"Until spring?" she questioned. "With no guarantee?"

"If not now, then when? Erik will not live forever and he has always wanted to be engaged."

Christine smiled. "Kiss me…"

I did just that…and oh, what a passionate kiss it was… Christine, my fiancée…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone! More to come soon.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Christine's POV**

I woke alone, much like I do every morning. But something was different this morning…I was Erik's fiancée. I looked down at the necklace I was wearing with his beautiful ring dangling from off of it. On my left ring finger, Raoul's gold band was still there. I was torn between two worlds, the one I was living, and the one I belonged in. I knew once spring arrived I would be breaking someone's heart, that heart most likely being Erik's. I couldn't promise him that I'd stay for good, but the least I could do was make him happy until it was time to leave. This would be mine and Erik's little secret, for Gustave didn't need to know. I placed on Erik's robe and walked out to the family room to find him groaning in agony over his desk.

"Erik?"

I approached him, finding that he was clasping his exposed skull with one hand while his other grasped the desk.

"Erik?"

"I'm all right." he angrily snapped.

But I wasn't convinced. I knew he was having a terrible migraine.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't be touching your head like this." I gently pried away his hand, pressing a kiss to the exposed area of his head.

"Christine, could you be an angel and fetch my morphine from the bathroom?"

I did as he asked, bringing back the small kit he kept stored away in the medicine cabinet. Erik worked swiftly and quickly, filling up his syringe with the correct dosage, before shooting it into his forearm. He then placed he head down on his desk, closing his eyes to relax himself.

"Erik, do you want to lay down?"

"No, I'm all right where I am."

I knew today we were going to have to do something, otherwise, Gustave would surely go insane with being cooped up from the terrible snow storm and all. It was nearing the end of November, making Christmas only a few weeks away. Perhaps decorating the flat would occupy him for a while? To give Erik some space, I dressed for the day, ready to ask him where he kept his Christmas decorations. But after brushing my teeth and emerging from the bathroom, to my surprise, Erik was still fast asleep at his desk. Deciding to figure this out on my own, I opened the basement door and began descending down the dark staircase. His basement was cold, so cold that it brought back memories of Erik's lair back in Paris. When I reached the bottom step, I felt around for a light switch of any kind, finding it dangling from the ceiling. When the lights finally came on, I was met with a basement filled with piled boxes filled with Erik's belongings. I never knew he horded so much stuff. I sighed, knowing this was going to be as easy as finding a needle in a haystack. I began opening any box I could find to peek inside in hopes of finding some decorations, but I always came up short. The first few were filled with old books and romance novels, nothing of my interest at all.

I don't know how I came upon it, but as I was reaching up for a box stacked too high for me to reach, something hard and colorful fell on top of me along with a few boxes. I cried out in fright, pushing the thing off of me, only to realize that this thing was not just a thing, but a automaton...of myself! She displayed every detail I had. Curly brown hair, a thin build, my lips! She was even dressed in the same clothes I had worn on the night he and I made love over ten years ago. I had come to him wearing a pink and white shift, the same one she was wearing now.

"Christine?" Erik's voice was so near to me. Footsteps were coming from the stairs. "Christine, I heard a crash, if everything all right?"

I turned to see him standing right beside me now, his hand extended to help me up, but his eyes seemed nervous. It only took me a few moments to realize what they were looking at- _the automaton!_

"Y…You shouldn't be down here." he stammered, pulling me to my feet.

"Erik, tell me the truth." I demanded. "What is that? What is the purpose of that thing?"

Erik kicked it behind a few boxes, crossing his arms and staring at me with his Phantom gaze.

"What are you doing down here, Christine?"

"Looking for Christmas decorations." I said. "I wanted to decorate the flat."

Erik marched over to a section of stacked boxes, throwing down two at my feet, the lids popping open and a flash or red and green garland appearing before my very eyes.

"There, now let us leave this dreaded place." he demanded, picking up the boxes and carrying them towards the stairs. "You'll catch a cold again."

But I wasn't about to let this end…I wanted answers.

**Erik's POV**

Christine had ventured down into the only place I never thought to forbid her from-_my basement_. My basement was where I usually stored away any embarrassing objects that I had thrown aside over the years. My Punjab lasso, a few hookah pipes, and even that dreaded-

"Erik, why is there an automaton down there?" Christine snapped once we reached the top stair. "And why is she dressed in the same attire that I was in on that night ten years ago?"

I threw the boxes down in the family room before heading into the kitchen. Oh, why? Why couldn't she just let this pass?

"Christine, please, just-"

"Were you-" I spun around, meeting her eyes that were demanding an answer. "Please tell me you weren't-That you haven't?"

But how could I lie to my angel?

"Yes, Christine, I have."

She gasped. Who wouldn't upon knowing that I had been living a fantasy for the past ten years? As I had said before, I was living on an island filled with whore houses and brothels. I would not allow myself to ruin what memories I had with my angel on that blissful night. But I was a man, and I needed something to release my manly urges. For at least a year I had been strong, so strong that I had not touched myself or bought the company of a woman. Most nights I sat there through my lusting urges, writing and trying to concentrate on something else other than the growing desire that was straining my trousers. But it was nearly impossible not to feel the urge for such desires. Every second in Coney Island there would be couples holding hands, couples kissing and whispering sweet, seductive words into one another's ears. Just seeing it happening before my own very eyes was enough to bring back memories of that night, instantly triggering my memories and desires.

But touching myself was not enough. Yes, it gave me the pleasure I needed to stop my urges, but not enough to put out the wildfire I had set off within my memories. And so, one night I made an automaton based off of my angel and placed her in the same sexy attire she had worn on that night. For ten years, I role-played that night from memories, making love to it as if she were truly there. Sometimes I would give myself a shot of morphine before entering my chambers to make love to the contraption placed on my bed, for it heightened the entire sensation. Of course, the automaton couldn't respond to my pleas, or scream out from the pleasure I surely gave it, but it was enough for me. But months ago, when I found out Christine was coming, I threw the contraption into the basement, giving up on it in hopes of receiving the real thing again. Christine was never to know about it, but now….oh, how embarrassed I felt.

"So Meg was right." she growled. "The drugs, the whorehouses…"

Meg? What was she talking about?

"Meg?"

Christine nodded. "She told me that you were lying, that you spent endless nights at the whorehouses consumed in drugs."

"Never, Christine. There was only that automaton and my morphine, nothing more." I grabbed her by the hands, pleading with her to understand. "I needed it, Christine. I am a man, just like Raoul, with manly urges… I needed you."

We would have continued, but Gustave came walking out.

"Mama, is it breakfast time yet?"

Christine only looked at me before heading to the counter with Gustave. I knew I had caused her pain. I knew she was angry with me. But, I couldn't blame her. It was, after all, myself who had left that morning, not her. As far as I know, I could have been making love to Christine for ten years if not for my act of stupidity.

"Mister Y!" my son came running into the family room a few moments later filled with excitement. "Mama said we're going to decorate the flat for Christmas! Can we get a tree! Can we go out and find a tree?"

"If it's all right with your mother." was all I said as I continued to work from my desk. What else could I possibly say? Christmas was never a happy time for me, and even with company this year, I doubted it was going to be any different. Yes, Christine might have agreed to be my fiancée, but it was turning out to be that way only when the two of us were alone in my bedroom. But I didn't want to give up on her, for I knew there was a great possibility that she would leave come spring time, but I didn't want to give up on trying to change her mind. But what was it about the boy that made her love him so much? Drinking and screaming all the time? Surely, I had the anger part of it down flat, but the drinking? I don't think my body had the youth or strength needed to withstand such toxic. The occasional glass of wine, yes, but glass after glass of whisky? No, of course not. I'd surely die of alcohol poisoning before the stroke of midnight. Or perhaps it was his good looks? Either way, I couldn't change my appearance, nor could I drink myself into oblivion…my charms were going to have to win her, but even they weren't helping the situation.

But what if I wrote her a song? What if I wrote my Christine a song she would not be able to resist? I could play if for her on Christmas as one of her presents. She would surely love it! So much that she would want to stay with me forever. But would that even work? Just one song? My mind was burning with so many ideas, so much that one fantastic one came into mind. What if I wrote not just a song, but an entire opera, and dedicate it to my angel? Surely an opera would make her stay, right? Oh, what was the use... Nothing was going to make her stay, not even an opera.

"Papa, are you ready to go yet?"

By the time I came out of my deep concentration, Christine and Gustave were already dressed to go outside. But I made haste, throwing on my jacket and gloves before accompanying them towards the place in town that sold Christmas trees. Christine and I walked beside one another as Gustave ran ahead, scooping up snow in his gloved hands and throwing it up into the air. He seemed excited, and as long as he were happy, so was I.

"Are you still cross with me?" I firmly questioned, my hands gracefully settled behind my back. Christine looked up at me, her expression seeming not only worried, but also a bit confused.

"I was a bit-" she paused, thinking about the right word. "Surprised. But the more I thought about it, the more I can't help but feel terrible for you."

"Don't start this pity party again, Christine." I warned. "What's done is done."

"When is the last time you-"

"Months ago."

Gustave ran from tree to tree once we arrived at the tree stand. I stood there beside my angel, letting the both of them pick out a tree together. This would be my first Christmas ever celebrated and the last thing I wanted to do was ruin any of it. Both Christine and Gustave had chosen one taller than me. They said it was the most beautiful tree they had ever seen, and I couldn't help but feel the same. After paying for it, the clerk tied it up and I carried it home. Christine offered to help countless times, but I refused.

For the remainder of the day, I refused to take part in any decorating of the flat they were participating in. I sat at my desk working on some new attractions for Phantasma, peeking every few moments to see what they were up to now. My son raced from one end of the flat to the next, hanging red and green garland from every corner that would withstand it. But having my angel here with me and hearing her giggle were both good signs. I had worked well into the evening that day, never breaking for a single moment. But for a brief second, I had stopped in order to hug Gustave goodnight. Sometime later, Christine emerged from the guest bedroom, rummaging around a box that was placed beside the tree. It seemed to amaze her that I had so many decorations laying around. But truth be told, that I only had them because of a disastrous Christmas in Phantasma a few years back. I had wanted to decorate the park in colorful lights and decorations, having it open during the evening hours all throughout December. Though, after decorating and preparing to open on our first night, a horrible snowstorm tore through Coney Island, leaving my decorations and lights covered in ice. After taking them down, I had stuffed them into boxes that wound up in my basement, never to be touched again.

"Erik, come decorate the tree with me."

I looked up from my work, never really knowing why I had agreed on such a thing. I rose from my seat, approaching her as she placed a bell ornament into my hand.

"I'm not particularly fond of Christmas." I said.

"And why not?"

"Because the holidays are a time for love and happiness, and I haven't anyone to love or to love me."

I hung the small bell on the a high branch, looking back at Christine who was running her fingers along a star ornament.

"Things are different now, Erik."

"What? Until spring?"

"Don't make me talk about it. I want this to be a happy time for us."

"Until spring." I argued.

"Did I say I was leaving for sure?"

"Here, Erik," Christine replied, changing the subject. "Put the angel on top of the tree."

As much as I wanted to be angry with her, I couldn't help but be happy that she was beside me.

"The angel?" I teased. "All right, if you insist."

I lifted her up, causing her to giggle.

"Erik…"

"You said put the angel on top of the tree."

"Erik, put me down…"

"We're almost there, Christine, reach for the top…"

Just hearing Christine giggle, caused me to laugh as well. Hearing her laugh always put aside my anger and upset attitude. She was in my arms, and I was twirling her around the family room as she continued giggling. When I lost my balance, we plopped down on the couch, my body laying on top of her own. She was looking up towards the ceiling, and I could only wonder why. When I dared to look upward, there, hanging above us was a strand of mistletoe.

"It's bad luck if you don't follow the tradition." she stated.

I cupped her cheek. "Well, best not to break it then."

And then, I kissed her. Not just a little innocent kiss either…No, I kissed her as if it were to be my last. When we broke away, I stared down at her, speechless upon her beauty.

"Christine, I don't ever want to lose you."

My angel was speechless. She even looked away with a hint of sadness in her eyes. My fingers trailed to her necklace and twirled the engagement ring around.

"Someday, I hope to see this upon your finger."

But my angel only sat up and pulled the necklace from my grasp, stuffing it back below the collar of her blouse.

"I told you I couldn't make you any promises, Erik."

I stood from my seat, knowing that our happiness for the evening was over.

"Is my charm not enough to prove to you that I'm the better man? Or is it my disgusting appearance that makes you want to run back to your boy?" I growled.

"Erik, it's not like that."

"Then which is it? If it's the verbal and physical abuse that turns you on, I can do that! I can drink like a pig and stagger around if that's what'll catch your eye!"

"You think I enjoy that?"

"Why else!" I waved my hands in the air. "You know what I don't understand, Christine? I don't understand you! Raoul might be handsome, but he drinks like a fish, pushes you around like his slave, beats you, yells at you-And yet, here's a man who might not be the most loveliest thing to look at, but he would never hurt you, never treat you like a slave, can't drink more than a few glasses of wine because his body rejects it, and yet, you treat him as though he's the bad guy."

"Erik-"

But I knew there was no since in arguing, for I knew Christine would never agree to my explanation.

"That's what I thought, Christine. Goodnight."

And with that, I stormed to my room and slammed the door shut. Why was it so hard for her to see me as the better man? Oh…Christine.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know the last few chapters have been very hurtful for Erik, but some fluff is coming up soon. Yes, I need to brighten the mood if only for a short while... Please review! Thanks again!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Gustave's POV**

I awoke the next morning and dressed. If there was one thing I wanted to do, it was window shop in town without my mother being around. Christmas was still a few weeks away, but I wanted to start thinking about ideas on what to get her. Mama was still asleep when I left the flat, heading out into the chilly winter air. The boardwalk was deserted, all except for one soul…my papa. He was leaning against the rail, looking out at the ocean. Something seemed to be bothering him, but the question was…did I dare disturb him?

"Mister Y?"

When he heard me calling his name, he cocked his head to the side. When he noticed that it was only me, he went back to concentrating on what ever it was that seemed to be bothering him.

"You shouldn't be out here." he replied. "It's cold."

"I was sort of going into town to see if I could find mother something for Christmas."

"Why bother?" he growled. "Your mother seems to enjoy putting down other people's gifts."

"Something wrong, Mister Y?"

He groaned into his arms before standing up straight.

"Let us get something to eat."

What I didn't understand was why he insisted on getting something to eat? For when we arrived at the Phantasma bakery, he sat there watching me eat instead of doing so himself. He seemed angry and upset at the same time, making me wonder if he and mother had an argument.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked, sliding a smidge of my sticky bun towards him.

"No, thank you, Gustave, I'm quite all right."

But the sound of his voice told me otherwise.

"It's about mother, isn't it?"

"When isn't it?"

I had to admit that mama had been acting a bit strange. Ever since her birthday, actually.

"You never told me what you got mother for her birthday."

"It's not important."

"But it is. That could be the reason for her strange attitude."

Mister Y looked my way, slamming his fist down onto the counter.

"I bought her a diamond ring!" he growled. "But could she wear it upon her finger? No, of course not! What makes him so special! What makes that vile man any better than me!"

His anger scared me, but not enough to back away. I could understand his frustration, for I knew my mother was sticking to Raoul no matter how much Mister Y tried to make her think otherwise.

"Mother said spring, Mister Y."

"Yes, but I can't go on another four months loving the both of you with everything I am, only to have her leave me and take you with her. I would never see you again."

But what could I possibly say? There wasn't anything I could say that would make Mister Y feel any better.

"Gustave, do you like it here?"

I looked up from my breakfast. Did I like it? At first it seemed to be my worst nightmare, but now it wasn't so bad. But could I live here forever?

"Yes, I do."

"I know your mother is most likely going back to Paris come spring, Gustave. Just know that when you're eighteen you have the right to make your own choices in life. Phantasma shall be yours for the taking."

I suddenly lost my appetite. Phantasma? Mister Y was going to give me Phantasma?

"Y…You're jesting?"

"Who else is going to take over when I'm gone? You're my only child, the only one who can take over for me when I no longer can."

But I was so speechless that I hadn't even thought to answer him. But when silence overtook us, he took it the wrong way.

"Right." he stood to his feet, a look of anger and disgust displaying across his face. "I wouldn't expect you to want it! Just like you want nothing to do with me!"

He began to storm out of the Phantasma bakery, as I chased after him. The streets were covered in white and the snow was coming down again, so hard that I couldn't see. I looked both ways, calling for Mister Y, but I didn't get an answer. Suddenly, a flash of black and I could have sworn I spotted him heading towards the pier. But I didn't hesitate and ran after him, my feet slipping with every step that I took.

"Mister Y! Please, wait!"

I would have caught up to him, but I slipped in the street and fell on the cold surface. My fall had caused my palms to become scraped and bloody. I was gathering to my feet when the sudden flash of yellow and the horrible sound of a horn scared me….. I froze in place, felt the agonizing jolt, and then, nothing at all.

**Erik's POV**

My son! My own son didn't want any part of Phantasma. What else was new? Everything in my life is always meant to hurt me one way or another. I stormed out of that blasted bakery and headed across the road as my son cried for me to stop. Stop? He wanted me to stop? It was like listening to Christine shout for me after one of our daily arguments. I no longer cared! I no longer cared about anything! If only I hadn't made love to her ten years ago, if only I could have died that night at the hands of the mob! Life would have been so much sweeter.

I was across the road when I heard the horrible honking of a car horn and then the shouts and gasps of people. I turned around to satisfy my curiosity only to find that a crowd of people were gathering in a circle. A car had stopped and the driver; a tall man with gray hair was getting out of it, tears pouring down his cheeks. Some idiot must have stepped out into the street. Serves them right for not looking where they're walking…but where was my son? He was following me and calling for me to stop. I looked both ways, thinking perhaps he had stopped to help the accident victim. I, on the other hand didn't want anything to do with it. I waited there impatiently on the other end of the street, waiting for my son to come to me. Oh, and when he did, I swore I would scold him like there was no tomorrow. An ambulance had pulled up now, the crowd clearing a little bit, allowing me to see the pitiful victim laying there. Whoever it was, was small in form and bloody…a child perhaps?

My heart ceased a bit in my chest, my legs forcing me to walk towards the crowd. No, this was just a random child, it had to be…but if it was, where were the parents? Where was the hysterical mother? I approached the crowd, looking all over for any signs of my son, but I couldn't find him. Shaking arms pulled people aside so I could get to the center of everyone, and when I did, my heart completely stopped beating. There, on the cold street was my own flesh and blood, laying there lifeless and bloodied. His mouth was bloodstained, his head cracked open, his small body curled in a position I hadn't thought possible for it bend in. My face had gone pale, and my body stiff…this had been my fault! This was all my fault! He had to be dead, there was no other way. I tried to scoop him up into my arms, but the paramedics were tearing him away, and placing him into an awaiting ambulance. What was I to do? I was at a loss of words and actions. Covered in my son's blood and standing there more shaken up than I had ever been in my entire life.

**Christine's POV**

I awoke in Erik's bed, warm and curled up in a pile of blankets. Believing him to be beside me, I rolled over, expecting my arms to wrap around his boney body, but instead, they fell on nothing but cold sheets. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and reaching over for the pocket watch Erik almost always forgot to pick up upon rising from bed. It was still there, ticking away and awaiting its master to place it into the lapel of a jacket. After opening the small silver trinket, I took notice that it was nearly half past nine. Perhaps he was making breakfast? Usually when Erik made breakfast, I could hear him rummaging around the kitchen or smell cooking batter or bacon frying in the pan. But the only smell, was the regular musty fragrance of his wall paper and the sweet smelling cologne that was indented into his sheets.

But where was Gustave? Usually by now he would be begging me to get up and eat breakfast. The flat was too quiet, extremely too quiet for me. I rose from the bed and quickly slipped on a blue dress, before heading out to the main room. There was no one to be found, and when I noticed that Erik's coat was not hanging on the rack in the hall, I knew he and Gustave must have stepped out. It was snowing again, rather hard actually. Sooner than later, the white dust would become a sheet of ice and the last thing I wanted was for one of them to fall and hurt themselves. After grabbing my cloak, I headed out to see if I could find them on the pier. Perhaps Erik had continued giving his riding lessons to Gustave.

Phantasma was as deserted and as cold as winter. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Deciding to do my searching closer to town, I headed that way, hoping to find the both of them walking along the shops. I wasn't even halfway out of Phantasma when I noticed a crowd of people standing around, the cobble street covered in fresh bloodstains. There was a car as well, the front grill splattered in crimson red. Someone must have gotten hit… I slowly passed by the scene, noticing that the body was gone but there was a mangled jacket left behind. I would have passed right on by, if not for noticing the familiar patch on the front of the lapel… My heart stopped within my chest and my knees felt weak as I approached it and looked down. The patch had Gustave's name embroidered on it, the same patch that was on this very jacket… No, this couldn't be true! My son couldn't have been hit!

There was a man standing close by, my hands instantly reached out to grab hold of him.

"Where did they take the boy!"

"They took him away in an ambulance not too long ago. To the other side of town, I'm guessing."

I didn't even thank the man, for I ran faster than I ever had, heading towards the hospital. But where was Erik? Had he been with Gustave the entire time? Had Erik done nothing to watch over my child and protect him from such danger? I wasn't sure, but I was going to do everything in my power to find out.

**Erik's POV**

I paced the waiting room like an expecting father, my son's blood covering every inch of my clothes and hands. I couldn't take this agony of waiting any longer, but the nurse wouldn't let me past the front door. How the Phantom tore through my wretched body, how I wanted to strangle the nurse every time she would warn me to step away from the door! This was my only child! My own flesh and blood! And because of my selfishness he had been hurt! If only I could take his place! If only it could have been me running into traffic and not my son! He was so small, so small and weak. How could he have possibly survived this tragic accident? What would my Christine say? What would she do? Surely she wouldn't forgive me for this? Oh, I was in so much trouble. So much, that I knew she would never stay with me now.

Suddenly, the front door flew open and my angel came running in. How had she found out about it? How did she know we were here? We came face to face with one another, her eyes scanning me up and down, the mere sight of Gustave's blood on my clothes sending tears running down her cheeks.

"H…How?" her lips were trembling so much, and all I wanted to do was hold her close, perhaps cry with her, but how could I?

"I…I was angry at something foolish." I confessed. "We were at the bakery and I stormed out alone…" I paused, knowing the consequences of my next sentence. "He called for me to stop, but I wouldn't…I crossed the street and he came running after me-"

I didn't even have a chance to finish, for Christine slapped me so hard in the face that I nearly lost my mask. I wasn't even fully recovered when she threw a punch and busted the bottom of my malformed lip.

"You bastard! You selfish, fucking bastard!"

She hit me again, and again, her fists pounding against my chest. I thought she would crack a rib with how hard she was hitting me, but I didn't care. I deserved to die for what I've done, for all the pain that I've caused. My angel was on her knees now, sobbing into her hands. I wanted to kneel down beside her, I wanted to lift her up into my arms.

"Christine-"

"No! No, Erik!" She stood up and pushed me towards the door. "You've done enough damage! Get out! Just get out and leave us alone!"

"I'm his father, Christine, don't I have a right to-"

"You had a right! You had a right and I trusted you with him…He's the child, Erik! Gustave is the child, and yet, you act as if you're five years old!"

My heart stopped as she faced me again.

"I can't believe that I put my trust in you to take care of him, when you're nothing but a child yourself. An immature child! You're supposed to be the parent, Erik! He's supposed to be running away from you, not you from him! Raoul would have never let this happen!"

"Raoul?" I grabbed Christine and pushed her up against the wall. "Raoul would have never let this happen! I'm sure his drinking didn't contribute to any harm, right, Christine? I'm sure when he was in a drunken fit he never harmed Gustave…"

"This is a completely different situation, Erik. Yes, Raoul might have hit him by accident, but he would never have let him run into traffic! Raoul is a more responsible being than you! Raoul was a great father who's number one concern was always about Gustave-"

"Then go to him!" I screamed. "Go back to that bastard and live a happy, abusive life! If Raoul is so great, then just go…"

I turned my back, realizing that I had once again made the biggest mistake of my life. The Phantom's anger had once again come out instead of Erik's. If it were Erik's anger he wouldn't have said those evil things. I quickly took over, turning to face Christine once again, begging for her forgiveness, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Christine, I'm so-"

"No," she put up her hand to block me from saying another word. "You said it yourself, Erik. I'm sick and tired of hearing your apologies. If you really wanted me here, you wouldn't have said those things."

"No, I-"

"Don't speak. I want you to go-"

"Christine, please-"

"And this time, don't come back."

"It was a mistake, Christine, really…" I was pleading for her forgiveness.

"And so was giving you the chance to prove you're better than Raoul."

"I am, Christine."

"And yet, you almost killed our son. I had a baby with a man who is more of a child than Gustave. Just go…"

"Christine-"

"Now!"

What else was there to say? What else was there to do? I couldn't make her change her mind, not while she was angry. I had destroyed everything, I had taken what little chance I had with Christine and burned it to nothing. That's exactly what I was…a foolish, selfish child! And with that, I took one last look at my angel before leaving her alone, wallowing back to my flat, knowing that the music of the night was truly over…for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, perhaps I lied a bit on the fluff, but all is not lost, this I swear. I promise that some happy fluffy moments are ahead. I think the next chapter is pretty fluffy...Hope you do too. You'll just have to wait and find out. Please review! <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Erik's POV**

Sadness. Sadness, anger, and frustration tore through my body like a hurricane as I made my way home. I wanted to rip my heart out of my chest and hand it to Christine on a silver platter. A child! That's what I was! I was a child! I was supposed to be the responsible parent, and yet, I had let my son nearly die! I threw open my front door in anger, already tearing apart my flat. I knocked paintings off my walls, flipped over my bed, smashed any mirror that displayed my hideous appearance before its glass. My hands were bleeding and sore, but I couldn't take it! How badly I wanted to turn back time, to make sure that car never hit him! I plopped down on my destroyed bed and looked down at my ring, the same ring Christine had given to me for my birthday. Love never dies! Those were the exact words engraved into this shimmering silver, and yet, it was all a lie.

Perhaps my love for Christine would never die, but any love she had for me surely had. I sobbed hard into my hands, blood and tears mingling together to create one salty, rusty substance. There on the floor beside my feet was a stuffed bear, Gustave's stuffed bear. The child had been so upset over not being around his toys that were back in Paris, that I had gone out on a whim one afternoon and bought him this very bear. Yes, it might not have been the one he had back home, but it did the trick. My son's eyes widened and he thanked me ten times over again.

I picked up the toy and held it close to me, wanting nothing more than to gain Christine's forgiveness. I prayed to God over and over again, in hopes that he would grant me the strength to gain Christine's forgiveness.

**Christine's POV**

I wasn't sure how long I sat in that lonely waiting room in the hospital. I refused to leave, knowing the doctor could come out at any given time and tell me the news I would be dreading. Right after I told Erik to leave, the doctor came out and asked if I would be willing to give my son some blood. I agreed without a second thought, asking him questions he had yet to have answers for. My son had lost so much blood that the doctor wasn't even sure if he would live. But I gave the doctor all the blood I could muster, hoping it would be enough. I was then sent back out to the horrible waiting room to wait some more. It had been nearly three hours since I had given my son blood, and still, there was no sign of the doctor or any news at all.

If my son died, I wasn't sure what I would do. Yes, Erik was the father, but Gustave was still the best thing that had ever happened to me. When the door opened, the doctor came walking out again and I was expecting him to be finished, but he was far from done.

"Madame, he still needs more blood." he began. "Just a pint more."

Already I was rolling up my sleeve, when the doctor stopped me.

"Not from you. You've given your fill for the day. It be dangerous to try and take anymore from you."

"Then get him some from someone else."

"It's not that simple, Madame. He can only have blood from someone of the same type or someone who is O positive."

"How long should finding a person take?"

"Well, he really needs it now." the doctor replied. "It be dangerous to wait too long. What about his father? He could surely give some with no problem."

As much as I didn't want to involve Erik, I knew it was Gustave's only chance at surviving. I dashed towards Erik's flat as fast as I could, banging on the door and hoping that he would be home.

"Erik! Erik, open up!"

**Erik's POV**

I laid there in the confinements of my destroyed bed. The bleeding in my hands had long since stopped, leaving them stained in a deep, crimson shade. I had been resting, when I heard a pounding at my door. I wanted to ignore every living thing, even the one who was daring to disturb me. But that voice…it sounded so much like Christine's. When it refused to stop, I sat up, realizing that it was indeed my angel! She was pleading for me to come to the door, and so, I stood up and rushed to see what she wanted.

I unlocked the front door, only to have her rush inside. My eyes were watery with tears and she didn't even care to talk to me, only get right to the point on why she came.

"Erik, Gustave…he needs blood. I gave a lot already and can't afford to give anymore."

My son needed blood. That car had hit him so hard in the head that he lost so much blood. And yet, if my son died, I would no longer have a lifelong connection to Christine. She could leave and I would never have to see her again. Our son bonded us together forever, but if he died-

"Erik, are you listening to me?"

"Why should I?" I snapped. "Why should I help you?"

"It's not me, Erik, it's Gustave! Think of your son!"

"I've done enough for you, Christine! And after all that's been said to me- You told me to leave! You told me to go away, and I did! Now go! Go, Christine!"

Perhaps I was a child at heart after all, a selfish child. Even so, I still knew what I had to do, even if Christine was planning on leaving me come spring. But wait-

I spun around, the old Phantom staring her in the face. A life for a life, right? Yes, and I wasn't about to change my mind! I had changed in the past ten years, changed into a kind family man, when in reality, I hadn't any family of my own. Why should I have to live that way? Why should I not have a family to live the rest of my life with? The Phantom had gone away, he had been hiding inside me for ten dark years just waiting to get out…and now, now was that time!

"You want my help, Christine?" I growled. "Then we need to make a deal!"

"Erik, this isn't the time for deals."

"A life for a life, Christine. If I help Gustave and save his life, you must stay with me for the rest of your life. No going back to Paris, and no Raoul!"

"He's coming for me, Erik-you know this! It may be only December, but April is closer than you think!"

"And when he comes here," I grabbed onto her shoulders. "You will annul your marriage!"

"Y…You can't do that, Erik."

"Yes, I can and I will. Time is ticking away, Christine. I need your word."

"This was your fault, Erik- I will never love you, how can I?"

"I don't care anymore!" I gasped. "I don't care if you love me or not! All I care about is having you here and away from your boy! You're mine now!"

I knew Christine would do anything for Gustave, even if that meant sealing a deal to stay with me for all eternity.

"I…I'll stay." she mumbled, looking down at my feet. I lifted her chin, my heart breaking at her sad expression. Her bottom lip was quivering with fear, as if she had to live with a hideous monster for the rest of her days.

"Say it to my face, Christine."

"I'll stay."

With Christine's agreement, she and I made our way back to the hospital. I stayed cold and firm with my emotions as I looked down at her. Once again, because of me she was sad. Could I not bring her one ounce of happiness? Why was it that I always had to be the Phantom in order to get my way? Why couldn't she just accept Erik and take the time to know and love him? Was Erik really so bad?

When we arrived back at the hospital, the doctor took me straight back to a sitting area before cleaning my arm and sticking it with a sharp needle. While fresh blood was being taken from my body, I couldn't help but notice how sad Christine looked. She was standing on the other end of the room, her head down and facing the floor. Would we ever be a happy family?

"Shouldn't be long now." the doctor said as he took the capsule of my blood and sealed it shut. "When the boy is awake I'll call for you."

I sat there in the same exact spot, running my fingers against the bandage the doctor had placed over my forearm. Christine didn't dare look at me, and I knew why. But for some reason, I couldn't help but feel terrible for what I had done. Yes, I wanted her to stay with me no matter what it took, but I knew she would never be happy forced. I had always dreamt about her staying with me because she wanted to, and here I was forcing my angel to do something she obviously wasn't interested in doing. I knew where her heart lied, and I knew it was with that drunken slob!

"If I could change places with Gustave, I would." I softly stated.

"Don't say this now, Erik." Christine cried. "It's too late. Don't sit here and give your pitiful speech. You're good for that."

My blood was boiling as I shot to my feet, pleading Christine to listen to me.

"Christine, do you think I really wanted this to happen to our boy? I would die for him."

And then Christine said the words I never expected to hear.

"Then why don't you?"

"You don't mean that, Christine."

"Gustave is my life, Erik and today, you put his life in danger."

A few moments later, the doctor came out and told Christine and I that we could go back. When I saw my son laying in that hospital bed barely conscious, my heart stopped. There, in that bed lay my son's mangled body, his face scabbed and stained in a crimson red, his shoulder placed in a sling, iv's dripping into every inch of him….Oh, how I wanted to die.

My angel's tears only fell faster upon seeing him laying there. But there was nothing I could do to stop them.

"Christine-"

"Don't say a word, Erik!" she snapped. "This is all your fault! If not for you, my baby wouldn't be laying here on death's door!"

"What do I have to do to show you how sorry I am? I'll do anything, Christine…"

"Go away for good!"

Our arguing would have continued, but we stopped when we heard a muffled groan. Our glances turned towards the bed where Gustave was laying, only to find that he was opening his eyes.

"Gustave!" Christine ran to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." was all he could muster.

I couldn't even face my son. His ugliness had been my fault. If not for me, he wouldn't be laying here. I turned to leave, when my son said the words I thought I would never hear.

"Mother, don't be mad at Mister Y. It was my fault, I shouldn't have ran out into the street."

I froze in place, never daring to turn and face him, not yet…

"Sweetheart, Mister Y told me everything. He said he crossed the street without even thinking twice about your safety."

"But he did, mother." Gustave weakly insisted. "He turned around right before I crossed the street, warning me to stop. I didn't listen to him…"

My son was lying for me, my son was sticking up for the likes of me! But why? Why was he doing such a thing?

"Is this true, Erik?"

I turned around now, my body still stiff and emotionless. Christine was asking me for the truth now, but could I really lie to her? When my eyes met with my son's, I knew what he wanted me to say, I knew he wanted me to agree with what he told Christine. I was speechless, and could only nod. And at that point, it was as if the weight of the entire world had been lifted from off of my shoulders.

**Gustave's POV**

I was sore from head to toe, never really remembering the accident all that much. The last thing I remembered was slipping in the street. I awoke to my mother and Mister Y yelling at one another, and I knew why. It was a mistake. I knew Mister Y didn't mean to not stop, I knew he just had the same anger problems as I did. I knew if I told the truth to my mother, she would hate Mister Y forever and leave come springtime. I knew if I made it seem like an accident to her, that she would come to love Mister Y. Yes, I didn't like lying to mother, but this was for a good reason. I wanted us to be happy, not angry at one another. When I told her this, Mister Y seemed to be in shock. When he dared to turn and face mother and I, I knew he didn't want to lie, but my eyes were pleading with him to agree with me.

And just as fast as their argument had started, it had ended. They no longer fought that day and instead, stayed by my bedside comforting me through my pain and discomfort. Later that day, mother had fallen asleep in a nearby chair while Mister Y was out getting us something to eat. When he returned, he lovingly placed a blanket over my mother and took a seat on the opposite end of my bed. I ate in silence, noticing his amazed expression from out of the corner of my eye. I knew there was something bothering him, and I knew it was about what happened this morning.

"Why did you lie for me, Gustave?"

I had been eating some ice cream with a wooden spoon, but stopped and looked up at him.

I shrugged my good shoulder. "I know how it feels, Mister Y."

"How what feels?"

"To be misunderstood. I know you didn't mean to do what you did. I know you were just angry. I get that way sometimes too and it's just hard for mama to understand why. I'm just like you, so I know your heart. I know you would have turned around if you weren't angry."

Mister Y began to sob into his hands, a small smile forming across his mouth.

"I didn't want mother to be angry with you. I knew she would have hated you forever, Mister Y. You're not a terrible person, just misunderstood."

"Gustave, I promise you that as soon as you're feeling better we'll continue our riding lessons."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

Without another word, Mister Y reached inside of his pocket and took out his silver pocket watch. It was a beautiful trinket on a linked chain. He opened it and placed the item in front of me. Where the tiny clock hands were moving about was an Eiffel Tower in the background. On the side that opened was a picture of my mother…

"At the top of every hour, Gustave," Mister Y began. "This tiny watch plays a song I wrote for your mother."

"It's beautiful, Mister Y."

"I want you to have it."

I looked up, believing he was joking.

"What? This is your watch, Mister Y."

"Perhaps, but I want you to have it."

"Why?"

"Something to remember me by."

"Mister Y-"

"No, you're my son." he said. "My son and my world. I've always wanted a son, and up until a few months ago I didn't think it was possible."

"Mister Y, when is someone considered an adult?"

"Adult?"

"Yes, like the age when someone can make their own decisions?"

"What kind of decisions?"

"The choice on whether to stay or go without their mother's consent."

"Eighteen."

I looked back down at the watch, running my fingers over its beauty.

"I'm turning eleven in a few weeks." I began.

"And I promise you, Gustave, that it will be the best birthday ever."

He patted me on the head and kissed me.

"Get some sleep."

I laid back down, placing the watch close to my ear to hear the ticking sound of each moment passing.

"If you should need me, I shall be close by."

And as I closed my eyes, the thought of springtime came into mind. Yes, I may not be eighteen, but I wasn't going to leave Coney Island without a fight. It may have taken me a few months, but I finally knew where I belonged. Mister Y was just like me, and we not only understood one another, but he was my better half. Mother may want to leave come spring, but I finally knew where I belonged and Paris wasn't it…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! More fluff is on the way!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Gustave's POV**

After the night I lied for him, Mister Y seemed like a changed man. He waited on me hand and foot once I was able to go back home. All I could do was simply lay in bed, for if I attempted anything else, my body would ache in agony. Laying in bed was quite boring, considering the only thing I could do was read. All the books that I had brought with me to America had been read to me by mother on more than one occasion, so re-reading them didn't seem to make sense. Just the thought of it put me to sleep. Mother tried entertaining me with coloring, but coloring with one hand wasn't fun, very frustrating actually.

One night after mother went to bed, Mister Y came walking in with a candle. He was dressed in his night clothes and seemed to be fighting off a terrible headache. He placed the candle down on the night table and gently sat himself down beside me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better." I said. "But you, on the other hand, look as though you're in a lot of pain."

"Another headache." he said, quickly switching the subject. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Where were you today? Mother was trying to keep me occupied all day, but failed to do so."

"Working. But I think this form of entertainment will have you quite happy."

It was then, that Mister Y faced the candle towards the wall and began to cast shadows among it with his hands.

"Can you tell me what this is?"

Mister Y formed his hands together, creating a rabbit.

"A rabbit, Mister Y…" I giggled.

"Oh, too easy for you?" he teased. "Well, how about this one?"

**Christine's POV**

I had gone to bed early. For days I have tried to keep Gustave entertained with things that would be easy for him, but I failed each time. This not only upset me, but it also made me exhausted and angry at Erik in a way. Though, I had been awaken by the sound of giggling. I sat up in bed and threw on Erik's robe before heading out into the hallway. Gustave's door was cracked open enough for me to peek inside. The room was in darkness except for a small candle that was burning on the nightstand. When I finally noticed what was going on, I smiled. There was Gustave, laying in bed with Erik casting shadows among the wall. He would wait for Gustave to guess what the figure was before switching to another. How is it that I couldn't come up with such a game? Erik always had been the more creative one when it came to entertainment. When I was Gustave's age, he wove me tales of adventure and mystery, stories so entertaining that they kept me wanting more.

Erik and I had become so distant over the past few days, and half the reason was because of me. I had made myself so distant from him, that we had become nothing more than roommates. I headed to the kitchen, the sound of Gustave's giggles still filling the flat. Raoul could never make Gustave laugh like he was now…even I couldn't. I sat there in the dark, at the dining room table, thinking about the past few days. Soon, the giggling had stopped and the flat had become silent. A few moments later I heard footsteps and then the dim lights of the kitchen being turned on. When I heard a small gasp, I turned around to spot Erik standing in the doorway with his hand placed over his chest. It was obvious that I had frightened him.

"Christine," he softly began, walking towards the sink where the tea kettle was placed. "You frightened me, I thought you had gone off to bed?"

"I did." I said. "But I couldn't sleep."

Erik slowly turned, his icy blue eyes facing me. "I shall make you tea then."

I only nodded and watched as Erik went to work on preparing the kettle, as he seemed to ache with every movement he made.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked.

"I haven't been sleeping these past few nights. My body and age are starting to catch up with me."

I approached Erik and began to rub his shoulders with my hands.

"I must apologize, Christine for the way that I've acted over the past few days."

It wasn't very often that Erik apologized to me, which was why I was curious as to why he was doing it now?

"I forced you to make a choice in order to save Gustave." he spun around to face me. "That wasn't right, and I shouldn't have done it. Gustave is my son, and since he is my son, I am to give up my very last breath for him…isn't that right, Christine?"

I was speechless, and could only nod.

"Right. That's what I thought, Christine. It was selfish to make you choose me."

This amazed me. I would have answered him, but the tea kettle began to whistle, causing the awkward moment to end. He worked swiftly in adding my two lumps of sugar into my tea before placing it down in front of me.

"Enjoy your tea, Christine and sleep well."

When I took notice to him leaving the kitchen, I turned around and called out to him.

"Erik, where are you going?"

"To bed."

I smiled. "Sleep well tonight."

"You do the same as well…"

When he left, I sipped on my tea, savoring the minty taste that always left me wanting more.

**Erik's POV**

I had seemed to make Christine a little happy and that was my main goal. Perhaps she had heard Gustave laughing? I wasn't sure, but just knowing that I had made Gustave laugh made me feel good about myself. I was in so much pain that I took my medicine and crawled into bed. I hadn't slept in days, this being the first time since last week that I had laid in the comfort of my blankets. As soon as I closed my eyes, I simply drifted away, my body screaming at each movement I made. Soon, I was dreaming…

_I was standing at the alter with my angel. She was dressed in the most beautiful wedding gown I had ever laid eyes on. Christine was even smiling at me as the priest in front of us asked me my vows. This was all I had ever wanted. All I had ever wanted was my angel to marry me, to promise to stay by my side forevermore. And yet, here I was, getting my exact wish. But suddenly, the beautiful, sunny day turned dark and when I turned back to my angel, it was Raoul who was holding my hand and not my Christine. His face turned to a look of pure vengeance and he whipped out a knife, digging it straight into my chest. I felt the agonizing jolt, hot metal impaling me against its surface. I tasted blood and the sensation of being stabbed over and over again. I couldn't breathe as I gasped for air, just one fresh breath was all I begged for, but I couldn't get it._

_"Erik…"_

I heard my angel calling my name, only to feel myself being shook. My eyes widened and I jolted up in bed gasping for air, sweat pouring down my face. It was a dream, a dream and nothing more. Christine was already standing over me with a glass of water. I took it without hesitation and took small sips to calm me down… A dream, that's all it was, but it felt so real. I tore the buttons away on my shirt, running my hands frantically over my chest, expecting to feel wounds and blood, but alas, I only felt the regular, disgusting, lumpy lacerations.

"Erik, are you all right?"

I nodded, running my hands feverishly through my damp locks of hair.

"Erik-"

"I couldn't breathe." I snapped. "It was terrible."

When Christine tried to caress me, I stood to my feet, throwing my coat over my shoulders.

"Erik, wait-"

"No," I held up my hand in protest. "I need some air."

There were many people who didn't understand me, and Christine was one of them. Yes, she may have respected me more than anyone else in town, but she still couldn't relate to me, nor could she feel the pain inside my heart. Gustave on the other hand could read me like a book. From every emotion to every action, my son knew my every move before it occurred, and only because he was just like me. The night air was cold, the freshly fallen snow covering my ankles. When I was finally standing at the boardwalk looking out into the frozen ocean, I allowed myself to take the much needed breathes of fresh air I had been begging for.

"Erik?"

I finally turned around to spot Christine coming towards me in her cloak. What in the world was she doing out here? She would surely catch her death.

"Christine, please, I promise you that I'm all right."

"But you're not." she argued. "You came out here in the deathly cold weather."

"I needed some air."

"You forgot your scarf."

From out of my angel's cloak, she pulled out my black scarf and wrapped it around my exposed neck.

"Thank you."

"Please come back home now."

I could only smile and do as she asked.

**Christine's POV**

It took ages until we were finally back in the comfort of Erik's bed. I laid there beside him, watching as he lay with his eyes closed, but refusing to let himself fall asleep. I knew the horrible nightmares that plagued his mind, and I knew what pain they brought him. I always wondered why Erik looked like the walking dead, and I knew that half the reason was because of his lack of sleep.

"Erik?"

I called his name softly, only getting a simple _"hmm mm?"_ as an answer.

But what was it that I really wanted to talk to him about? I guess I was just checking to see if he were really awake or not.

"Erik, are you tired?"

"No, just relaxing is all."

But I knew that wasn't true, I knew Erik could fall asleep on a dime if he could do it peacefully.

"Erik, if you fall asleep, I promise to wake you up if you start having a nightmare."

He paused, not really sure on what to say. I wasn't sure if he wanted to believe me or not. I'm sure he thought I was playing a cruel trick on him, when in reality, all I wanted to do was help.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course."

And with that, he rolled over and snuggled beneath the blankets, closing his eyes. Moments later, I heard his breathing slow and only then did I know that he was already fast asleep. I laid there beside him, closing my eyes, but never allowing myself to fall into the deep slumber my body ached for. A while later, I heard him softly moaning, only to open my eyes and find him slightly jerking in his sleep. I waited a moment more to make sure that he was having a nightmare before I attempted to wake him. When the jerking only became worse, I shook him, causing his body to jolt forward, his face covered in sweat once again. I calmed him by caressing his back and letting him take a few deep breaths. When he was calm again, he rose from where he was laying, reaching over for his robe before throwing it on and tying the center sash.

"It's only three, Erik." I replied after taking a glance at his rusty pocket watch that was on the night table.

"Maybe so, but I can't lay here any longer."

After giving me a quick kiss to the forehead, he left me alone to find my own slumber.

**Erik's POV**

I reached my desk, lighting a few candles to make just enough light to see my parchments. For some odd reason, music was flowing through my finger tips at such a late hour. Then again, there wasn't a moment of the day when this didn't happen. Some of my most beautiful symphonies were written during the late hours of the evening, but alas they were symphonies without a single voice to sing them. For years, Meg had been my main attraction, but to give her those songs to sing didn't seem right. The only one worthy enough to sing them was Christine, and who knew where she would be come springtime.

"Mister Y?"

I heard my name being called from down the hall, knowing that it was Gustave who was calling for me. It made me feel wonderful to know that I was the one he was calling for in the middle of the night. I must have meant something to him in some way, shape or form… For days I had waited on my son hand and foot, giving him what ever he wished for. But tonight had been the first night he had called for me at such an hour. I placed down my pen and rose to my feet, moving swiftly down the hall to reach him. He was laying there, in bed, his arm still wrapped up in that horrible excuse of a sling that the doctor had placed on his arm. I knew how uncomfortable he must have been with his body being as bruised as it was, not to mention the sling.

"Is there something you needed, Gustave?" I kindly asked.

"I'm a little thirsty."

"Anything." I stated. "Just tell me and it shall be granted."

"Chocolate milk?"

I chuckled. "I'll be right back."

I made haste, working quickly to get the child what he wanted. After filling up a tall glass with his drink of choice, I pulled a few cookies out of the top cabinet and headed back to his bedroom. It hurt my heart when my son couldn't hold the glass up on his own. I held it up to his lips, reminding him to drink slowly.

"Thank you, Mister Y."

"No need to thank me, Gustave."

"How come you're not sleeping?" my son curiously asked upon biting into one of the cookies I had brought him.

I ran my fingers through my strands of graying hair. I was extremely exhausted, but to sleep, would only bring back horrible memories.

"Who needs sleep anyway." I teased.

"It's the nightmares again, isn't it?"

I couldn't lie to my child. I had a hard enough time doing it to Christine when I had to. My son was just like me in everyway and I knew, that he too, had nightmares, but they were nothing as horrific as the ones I was plagued with night after night.

"I was writing music." I said, changing the subject. "Some of my most beautiful arias are written during the late hours."

"I wish you could find the peace to sleep, Mister Y."

"Me too, Gustave."

I ruffled his blonde locks before picking up his empty glass.

"Would you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

When I dared to look up again, my son was moving over and patting the spot beside him.

"Gustave-"

"Please, Mister Y?"

I had been the cause of my son's pain and temporary ugliness, so who was I to deny anything he wanted? I simply nodded, and laid down beside him.

"Will you sleep too?" he then asked me.

"Probably not."

"Please try, papa."

My boy wrapped his small arms around my body, sending shivers down my spine. When he was asleep, I, myself, closed my eyes, feeling better already. Perhaps the nightmares did start again, when I attempted to sleep, but laying here wide awake was all right with me, for my son had his arms wrapped around my body. This was not a nightmare, but a dream come true, a dream I had no plans on waking up out of…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know some of you were angry about the so called "Fluffy Chapter" that occured in the last segment. I hope this one was closer to the fluffiness you were looking for. I promise it will eventually get fluffier than this. Just be calm...Thanks again everyone! Please review and I promise that more is on the way. <strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Erik's POV**

Being the owner of Phantasma wasn't always as great as it sounded. My busy schedule for the next few days included not only tending to Gustave's every need, but also Christmas shopping and shoveling snow. There had been so much snow that my workers simply couldn't keep up with all the shoveling. On the night that I did shovel, the temperature had dropped to nearly seventeen degrees. I was completely frozen by the time I made it back home at the early morning hour. Christine, being the wonderful woman that she was, stayed awake and waited for my return. She quickly stripped me of my wet and freezing clothes and helped me into my robe.

"Erik, you're going to catch your death out there…" she warned.

But it was already too late for me, for the next morning, I had come down with another illness. She had warned me to get some sleep after my long night of shoveling, but my music was calling, and so, like the stubborn man that I was, I sat up three hours more, indulging my shivering body into my arias rather than finding the warmth and comfort of sleep. I had fallen asleep hunched over my work, shivering, only to wake up with a horrible back ache and the chills. If only I would listen to Christine when I was supposed to. It was Christmas eve and my angel had so desperately wanted to attend the evening services. My angel was a religious woman, and I'd be damned to stand her up. It was only ten a.m. now, leaving me a few hours to rest and feel better. Christine didn't need to know that I was sick, I could pull it off with being exhausted. If one thing was certain, it was that in order to keep my angel happy in hopes of her staying come spring, I couldn't do a single thing to disappoint her.

To make Christine think that I had been in bed with her the entire night, I tiptoed into my room and quietly crawled in beside her sleeping form. My shivering had slightly ceased once I was covered in blankets, but I still felt uneasy. I hadn't even had my eyes closed for five minutes when she began to stir.

"Good morning, Erik."

But I pretended to be asleep in order to remain in bed. If I woke now, I knew I would be in no condition to take her out later. When she realized I was asleep, I felt her move away from the bed and fumble around with her daily attire. Sleep, that's all I wanted, and yet, my body was doing nothing by plaguing my mind with nightmares once again. In my dream, I had been screaming for my angel to help me, to save me from my master who was whipping my back with the bull whip he always used on me. My flesh burned and blood was splattering from every inch of me. I had called and pleaded for her, but I must have been screaming for her in reality, for I felt myself being shook, only to wake and find her standing before me.

I closed my eyes and plopped back against my pillow, running my hands feverishly through my hair.

"Erik, you scared me to death." Christine gasped.

"I scared you to death?" I snapped, but stopped when I realized I was probably making her upset. It was Christmas eve and I didn't want to upset my angel due to the possible future consequences.

"Forget it." I sat up, lifting my exhausted body and heading to the bathroom. Once there, I tore off my shirt and dipped my face down into the running water in the sink. When I dared to raise my hideous appearance towards the mirror to stare at my reflection, I cringed. Not only was my face a monstrosity, but so was my body. The more I stared at myself, the more I loathed this damaged mass. I pressed my eyes closed and turned away from my reflection.

"Erik, is everything all right?"

I looked back into the mirror to find Christine standing in the doorway. How could she stand there and look at me as if I were a normal man? Seeing my appearance made me sick in the stomach…was it not doing the same to her?

"I'm sorry, Christine." I began. "I just get frustrated when I can't sleep. It gets rather annoying after a while."

I walked past her and back to my bedroom where I took a seat on my mattress. Christine slowly took a seat beside me, placing my shirt into my arms.

"You've had bags beneath your eyes for days, Erik."

I was so tired and weak that my chuckle came out sounding like a dying animal.

"Oh, Christine, I've always had these bags beneath my eyes. I never get a single moment of peaceful sleep.

"Can you not think of happy thoughts before bed?"

"Always, Christine. I think of you, of Gustave, of us…. There's not a single happy thought powerful enough to burn away the memories of so long ago. I wake up screaming to my master's abuse, to the burning flesh and blood caused by his whip. I've seen things no one should ever have to endure in a thousand lifetimes…"

"You're bleeding."

I turned to have a look at my vanity mirror, only to notice that my back was leaking blood from one of my scars. Usually when ever I moved around too much in bed from the nightmares, the sheets would irritate my scars to a point where they would bleed.

"It's all right," I groaned. "Happens all the time."

But Christine wouldn't listen. She tended to my wound as if it were serious, touching my distorted back with her fingers. The moment I felt them grazing over scars, the memory of my master came back into mind. I saw his face, heard and felt the cracking of his whip against my flesh, heard his laughing and my childish cries…

"Don't touch me."

I backed away from her, winding up on the floor as my cries and pleas for my master to stop hurting me echoed throughout my mind. _"Stop, please"_ my seven year old voice pleaded. I placed my hands over my ears in hopes to stop the voices, but they never ceased.

"You like this, tell me you like this!" my master demanded. "Count out the lashings, my sweet corpse."

When the voices finally faded, I was left there on the floor staring up at Christine whose face looked as though she had seen a terrifying ghost. Here it was, Christmas eve and I had frightened her with some mental breakdown. She left me where I was, in the fetal position on the floor like an animal… But that's all I was, I was a sick animal.

**Christine's POV**

I had never seen something as frightening as Erik's breakdown. One moment he was fine, and the next he was on the floor like a madman. I left him. I was so frightened that I left him….I shouldn't have done it, for I regretted my actions afterwards. He needed me more than anything and yet, I couldn't be the one to comfort him. As I prepared dishes that would be enjoyed at our table on Christmas, I could only stare out into the family room at Erik as he played the saddest song on his piano that I had ever heard. I knew his heart was aching, so much that all I wanted to do was make him feel better. Gustave came walking out into the kitchen, already concerned on why Erik's music was so sad.

"Mama why is-"

But I stopped him.

"Gustave, why don't you help stir this pie filling."

When my son was occupied with stirring with his one good hand, I approached Erik from behind.

"Erik-"

"Do my actions frighten you?" he exhaustedly asked.

"Erik-"

"You left me this morning, Christine."

"I know, I'm-"

"No, I don't mean to sound like a selfish child, but you left me this morning." he sighed and stopped playing, lowering his head. "I don't blame you either. Sometimes I get flashbacks, sometimes I hear voices from the past, voices that cruelly taunt me. It's not one of my better qualities."

"Erik, it was selfish of me to leave you when you needed me most."

I pressed a kiss to his cheek, hoping that it was enough to tell him how sorry I was. My angel didn't say a word, only went back to playing his music for the remainder of the day. That evening, I dressed myself and got ready for mass. Having the busy life that I had didn't allow me to do some of the things I always used to do, one of those things being church, but I always made sure that I attended services during the major holidays. I had left Erik to his privacy in order to check on Gustave, only to return to Erik's room a few moments later astonished at what I was witnessing. The door was closed, but I cracked it open just enough to spot him kneeling at the side of his bed, his head lowered in his hands that were clasped together in prayer.

"I know we hardly speak," he began ever so softly. "But please, hear me when I say that I don't care if I ever sleep again. Just please give me this one wish, please let Christine love me. I have tried everything in my power to attempt her love on me, and so far I have failed. It is the only gift I ever wish to receive. I love the girl with all that I am, for she is the only one I have ever loved. Tonight during the church service, when she is praying to you, please, please, lord, please shine some light down upon her perfection and grant me the love I have always wanted. I may not be the greatest man in the world, and forgive me for saying this, but how could you have sent my Christine to hell for the past ten years? To wake each morning in the arms of the drunken devil… Alas, my love for her may have made me into a saint, but we both know you have given me the devil's appearance…"

My poor angel… Praying to the lord above to help him gain my love. I never realized how serious this whole staying come springtime situation was to him. Even after his prayer, he stayed with his head in his clasped hands, silently praying no doubt. I knocked on the door, only to have him quickly rise to his feet.

"Forgive me." he nervously replied. "I was tying my shoe."

Yes, I could have told him that I heard his prayer, but I decided it was better to leave things as they were.

"You look dashing tonight, Erik."

He gazed down upon himself.

"Um…thank you, Christine, that means a lot to me."

"Shall we be off then?" I held out my arm, a gesture that instantly lifted his spirits. I just hoped my kindness wouldn't go straight to his head like on my birthday. Usually when I am too kind to him, the idea of me staying seems to pop right back into his mind, which causes him to become a love stricken puppy again. Tonight, however, he seemed to be a little on the nervous side, and I knew exactly why.

"Erik, if you're not comfortable with attending service with me-"

"Nonsense," he snapped. "I know how much it means to you."

"And I know how much being around crowds of people makes you uncomfortable."

"I'll be quite all right, Christine. As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters."

**Erik's POV **

I was terribly nervous as we descended towards the church of Christine's choice. Yes, there were plenty in Coney Island to choice from, but the moment we left Phantasma boundaries, my body began to tremble. Town. We were headed straight into town, the very town that made me uneasy with people's awkward glances and cruel mumblings. Up ahead was a church, a church that was glowing with beautiful light and crowds of people, young and old entering through its doors. I took a deep breath, my son glancing up at me and noticing how uneasy I was.

"Mister Y, is something wrong?"

"N…No, Gustave, I'm all right."

Beads of sweat ran down my back as we entered through the front doors, already feeling the heavy stares that were upon me. Why? Why did I agree to accompany Christine to this service? Down the isles of beautiful pews, my angel was headed straight towards the crowds that were lining them like cattle. To be seated in between my family and strangers who would do nothing but stare at me for the next hour would do nothing but make me ill. Before we could go any further, I pulled Christine aside, my heart and lungs aching for the breath of fresh air they so needed.

"Erik, is something wrong?"

My angel's voice was filled with such concern, but I needed to tell her the truth, no matter the consequences.

"Christine, I…I have trouble dealing with crowds."

I was so afraid of disappointing my angel, but she simply smiled and took the back pew. We had it all to ourselves and for the first time in my life, I felt comfortable in a crowded room. When the service started, I copied Christine's every move, whether is was kneeling, sitting or standing. When she knelt her head in prayer, I did the same, not really knowing what to pray for. I felt like the devil amongst worshipers of the lord. I was not a saint, nor was I worthy enough to sit here and pray to God as if I had done nothing wrong. I have sinned, so many times that if I confessed, I'd be sitting beside the priest for nearly a week. I have sinned with running away from home, I have sinned with allowing my master to do the things he has done to me, I have killed and murdered for the pure rush of satisfaction, I have even sinned by making love to Christine…ever.

When the service was over, we rose and headed out the door into the snowy night of Christmas eve. Ice skaters were playing on the frozen pond, the chime of the mere hour of nine rang out from the clock tower, red and green lights lit up Coney Island with the pure spirit of the holiday, one that I never celebrated for myself.

"Now, go to sleep, Gustave." I heard Christine say to Gustave once we arrived home. "Christmas morning will be here soon enough."

"And then we can open presents?" he excitedly asked.

My angel giggled. "Yes, now go to sleep."

I sat there in front of our decorated tree, swiveling my glass of wine around in my grasp. How exhausted I was, but I knew the consequences of falling asleep. Usually on Christmas I always dreamt about my Christmas's spent with the gypsies and the cruel gifts that my master would give me. My screams and the taste of blood would waken and frighten me.

"Erik, is everything all right?"

I looked up from my wine, my angel taking a seat on my lap and staring into the shimmering tree.

"The service made you uneasy tonight." my angel stated.

"No, it was lovely."

I yawned, causing my angel to take my wine from my hand and pull me to my feet.

"Come to bed, Erik, it's late."

"I can't sleep, Christine, not tonight."

"Then when? You haven't in days. I worry about you…"

"I can't…"

"Then please lay beside me, at least."

Laying in the warmth of my bed did seem a lot better than sitting up. I reluctantly agreed, accompanying her to my bedroom where I settled down beside her. Just being able to feel her curls against my distorted cheek was enough to send me straight to heaven.

"Please get some rest, Erik." Christine cooed upon kissing me lightly on the lips.

When my angel was fast asleep, I laid still beside her, my eyes become heavier with every moment that passed. When my body gave into the sleep I so needed, the image of my master immediately appeared, but I could not wake.

_There I was, seven years old, face down in the snow, its coldness burning my bare flesh. His bull whip coming down against my back, my blood turning the pure white into crimson red. I screamed, oh, how I screamed! I tried to move away, but my master's monstrous hands grabbed me by the shoulders, turning me over onto my back, the ice from the snow burning me like a ring of fire._

_"This is your gift, you little corpse!" my master screamed. "This is your Christmas gift! And you'll remember it for the rest of your days!"_

_Then, his whip came down over my stomach over and over again, the end of its leathery tip burning and tearing my flesh in half. Blood was seeping from every inch of my belly…_

I jolted awake, sweat pouring down my face as I tore open my shirt and touched the same spot on my stomach where I had been gushing blood. Alas, there was no blood, just the scar that had formed from such a beating. One long, disgusting, healed laceration that stretched across my stomach. I sighed in relief, shaking Christine to wake, but she would not budge.

"Christine… Mon Ange, please wake up.."

When she didn't wake to calm me, I ran my fingers through my hair and rose to my feet. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight, and therefore, I left my bedroom to wallow in darkness of the eve of Christmas morning.


	30. Chapter 30

**Gustave's POV**

I awoke to the sound of music being played from out in the family room. I thought it to be morning, but when I glanced out the window only to see darkness, I knew otherwise. I wrapped my blanket around my body before heading out into the family room. It was illuminated by dim candles, Mister Y being the only one around. He was sat at his piano, buried in his music with a steaming cup of tea placed on the bench beside him.

"Mister Y?"

As soon as he heard my voice, his music came to an abrupt halt. He turned around, his eyes covered in dark circles as if he hadn't slept in days. He yawned, running his boney fingers through his thin strands of hair.

"You should be asleep, Gustave."

"Yes, I know."

Mister Y went back to running his hands through his hair, groaning as he did so.

"You look exhausted."

"I am."

I knew the sole reason why my papa couldn't sleep was because of his nightmares. I only wanted to help him, so therefore, I approached our Christmas tree and went searching for the gift I had bought him weeks ago. Yes, there were plenty of gifts placed all around for me, but I didn't care at the moment, all I wanted was to help Mister Y. When I found the bright red package I had placed beneath the tree, I pulled it out and placed it into Mister Y's lap. He looked down at the small gift with tired eyes, not really sure on what I was up to.

"Gustave, what is this?" he picked it up and spun the wrapped box around.

"Your Christmas present from me. I want you to open it."

"But it's not morning yet." he firmly stated. "Isn't that when you're supposed to open gifts?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's already morning in Paris."

He chuckled, pulling the wrapping paper away from the box ever so slowly. When he got to the box, he popped open the lid and reached inside, brining out the trinket I had purchased. It was black with white and black feathers dangling from every inch of it. Mister Y took his time looking at every inch of his gift before looking at me.

"It's beautiful, Gustave," he paused. "But, what exactly is it?"

"Back home when I was in school, we learned about the Native Americans. Their land is becoming more and more scarce, but that's besides the point. They make beautiful things, Mister Y, even the beautiful trinket you're holding now. It's called a_ dream catcher_."

"A dream what?"

"Dream catcher." I giggled. "You're supposed to hang it on the wall above your bed. They catch bad dreams so one can sleep soundly."

Mister Y seemed astonished at his gift, placing it down only to scoop me up into his arms.

"Thank you, Gustave."

"It's probably just a superstition, but I thought it be worth a try."

"It's the best present I have ever received."

He hugged me before settling down in his armchair that was beside the tree. I sat there in his lap staring at the beautiful Christmas tree that was glowing before us. I snuggled into his shoulder, looking up at him to find him in deep thought.

"Mister Y, I really love it here."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because of you. I want to stay, I want to stay here forever."

I heard his heart quicken within his chest. This was all I wanted, I wanted to stay with him forever.

"That's all up to your mother."

I looked up at him again, my eyes meeting with the same icy blue ones I had been born with.

"But what if mother wants to leave? Can't you let me stay, Mister Y? Can't I stay here with you forever?"

My papa closed his eyes, looking away with a look of sorrow upon his face.

"I'm not fit to raise you alone."

"I can take care of myself, Mister Y."

"What about school, Gustave? What about everything? In the summer I'm working Phantasma, I couldn't possibly be around you all the time. No, Gustave, I can't. And what of your mother?"

"She may be my mother, Mister Y, but you're my papa… I have a choice."

I was in tears now, clinging to him as if he would let go and lose me forever.

"Gustave-"

"I want to stay, please, Mister Y…Please…"

"Look at me…"

My papa embraced my cheeks, gently turning my face towards his. I could see tears in his eyes, tears that wanted to stream down his cheeks.

"Gustave, I'm doing everything in my power to keep you here… It's all up to your mother."

"But what if mother doesn't want to stay?"

"You are such a wonderful boy, Gustave, so much like me in every way. You have your mother's heart and my strong will."

"I really could take care of myself, papa…"

"And I bet you could, but I couldn't take on the risk of putting you in danger."

"Then let me accompany you, papa, let me learn how to run Phantasma."

Mister Y ruffled my blonde locks.

"Someday, Gustave."

When the grandfather clock struck the early hour of three, my papa picked me up and carried me back to the guest bedroom.

"Sleep, Gustave. It will be morning soon enough."

After tucking me in, he placed a kiss to my forehead before walking out and leaving me. Perhaps mother wasn't going to stay come springtime, but I was going to make sure that I was still here.

**Erik's POV**

Gustave's gift had been the most thoughtful thing I had ever received. After tucking him in, I hung my dream catcher above my bed and laid down beside Christine's sleeping form. I closed my exhausted eyes, snuggling into her chocolate curls as I began to relax. My angel's arm came around my chest, her body becoming closer to my own.

"Erik?"

Christine's soft voice filled my ears as I opened my eyes to stare down at her body. She was laying awake, a small smile forming across her angelic lips.

"You're still awake."

"Yes." I replied, kissing her lightly.

"You should try to get some sleep, angel."

Her warm hand caressed my cheek as I closed my eyes once more.

"I think I'm going to try. Gustave gave me the best present in the whole world."

"The dream catcher?"

"Yes, Christine."

"He wasn't supposed to give that to you until morning." she giggled.

"It was a thoughtful gift all the same."

My angel pressed my head against her chest, running her fingers through my hair as I rested.

"Sleep well, Erik."

There was a long pause, and then, my angel's sweet voice again.

"Erik, merry Christmas."

The next morning, I woke to the sound of Gustave giggling from the family room. I had slept, and without any nightmares. Christine was no longer laying beside me, but I was still wrapped in my blankets and comfortable. I lifted my head, rolling over to lay on my back. I looked up at the dream catcher and smiled, for it had worked. I rolled back over, closing my eyes for the slightest of seconds, only to have my son come in and jump on me.

"Papa, papa! It's Christmas morning!"

I opened my eyes again, smiling at my son.

"I got you a present too." I said.

My son's eyes widened in excitement. "Really?"

"Yes…"

I then grabbed my son and pushed him down into the mattress, tickling him in the stomach, the same exact place where I was ticklish. He squealed and squirmed in my grasp, but I didn't dare let him go.

"Daddy…stop…"

"Not yet." I chuckled. "This is my big gift to you."

As my son continued laughing, Christine appeared, laughing at what she was witnessing.

"Mama, help me…"

Christine playfully pried Gustave out of my grasp, but only after I began tickling Christine.

"Gustave," Christine breathlessly laughed. "Go out to the family room, I'll be right out as soon as your father lets me go…"

Once our son left the room, Christine and I laid there beside one another.

"You're in a rather good mood." she teased.

"Only because I have a reason to be."

"You got some rest I hope?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Good," Christine kissed me on the cheek before rising to her feet. "Let's get on with Christmas morning then. I do declare, that Gustave shall go mad if he has to wait another moment to open his gifts."

Christine and I walked out into the family room together, Gustave picking presents out from beneath the tree.

"All right, Gustave, go ahead." I said, taking a seat in my arm chair.

My angel sat in my lap as we both watched our boy tear open the bright paper that was wrapped around my gift to him. I had bought my son a sled in hopes that he would spend more time outdoors in the snow. When he held the wooden object in his grasp, his eyes widened and he was already reaching for his hat and gloves.

"Oh, thank you, papa! Thank you!"

My son came rushing towards me, throwing his arms around my neck.

"It's the best gift ever! Can I try it out? Please?"

"Gustave, calm down." Christine giggled. "You're more than welcome to try out your sled, but after Erik and I have opened our gifts. You've got more yourself…"

But my son wasn't concerned about any other gift, all he wanted was to go sledding.

"But mother…"

When I saw the sad look upon my boy's face, I shrugged Christine's shoulder gently. Besides, I wanted to speak with her alone without Gustave being around. Finally, my angel sighed and gave in to Gustave's request.

"All right, pumpkin, but you best stay off the big hills until your arm is completely healed and out of that dreadful sling."

That was all my son needed to hear, for as soon as Christine finished with her motherly speech, Gustave was out the door.

"So much for Christmas morning." Christine chuckled.

"It's all right, Christine." I insisted, going for the small wrapped gift I had placed beneath the tree for my angel. I placed it into her hands, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, mon ange."

"Erik, you didn't have to buy me a gift."

"I wanted to, Christine."

My angel pried back the paper and opened the small black box. Inside was a silver heart shaped locked I had purchased especially for her. Around the locket's edge was a sting of diamonds beading all around its beauty.

"Erik, it's beautiful, really…"

"Open it."

My angel did just that, reading the ingravement I had personally requested. Yes, I shouldn't have requested such words to be engraved into such a gem, but I wanted Christine to know my every feeling for her. And sadly, those words were non other then _One love, One lifetime._

"You are my fiancée." I reminded her as she spun the locket speechlessly in her grasp. "I have a right to buy you things that come from the very depths of my heart."

"I know, Erik." she sadly agreed. "But I don't want to keep giving you false hope."

"False hope is the only thing keeping me going at this point. If not for false hope, then what, Christine?"

I stood up from my seat, storming across the room to take a seat at my piano. It was quite obvious that once again, my love sickened emotions had ruined another day between us.

"Erik-"

"You know, Gustave said a rather interesting thing to me this morning."

This immediately caught my angel's attention.

"Gustave really likes it here, Christine. He told me this himself. He even begged me to let him stay- to not make him go back to Paris."

"Erik, you know we can't do that. Gustave is my child-"

"He's mine too!" I snapped. "I have just as much a say in anything that involves him as you do. He told me he wants to stay, so what do we do about this, Christine?"

"Erik, Gustave is still a child. He's not mature enough to make huge decisions like that. Every child belongs with their mother, Erik-"

"So you'd put aside Gustave's wants and needs in order to fulfill your own? I want you here with me, Christine, I could give Gustave the life and education he could never get back home."

I was on my knees now, begging my angel to accept my offer. But what was I doing? Groveling like a fool… This didn't win Christine over ten years ago and I knew it wasn't going to work now.

"You would take my child away from me."

"Erik, no…"

"Then what?" I had tears pouring out of my eyes. "Have him come here on the weekends? Make nice, family visits with your loving husband? I can't bear to have my son taken away from me, Christine. Please take Gustave's opinion into consideration… I love him, just as much as I love you, angel…"

I was in tears now, my heart pounding at the thought of never seeing my child again. But my angel sat there lifeless and unknowing about what to say. I struggled to my feet, walking down the hall step by step like a zombie. My son was going to be taken away… That's what I knew…. I would never see him again… And with that thought, my chest began to burn, and my breathing became shallow, so shallow that I fell to the floor, clasping my chest with my hand. It felt as though I were having a heart attack…

Christine was at my side in a matter of minutes, but I couldn't hear a single thing she was saying for my heart was racing. And then, I blacked out…

**Gustave's POV**

Sledding had been so much fun. I spent the entire afternoon sledding down the snow covered sand dunes on the beach, making sure I kept my distance away from the ocean. When my clothes were soaked and my body freezing, I made my way back home, placing my sled against the fireplace and removing my wet clothes. There were still wrapped gifts beneath the tree, with papa and mother no where in sight.

"Mama? Papa?"

I walked down the hall in my underwear, reaching out for Mister Y's robe that was hanging on the coat hanger. It was then, that my mother came walking out of papa's bedroom, her eyes stained with tears. But why was she crying? Wasn't this supposed to be a happy day?

"Mother?"

"Gustave, you're back."

"Yes, where's papa?"

"He…he…" my mother walked right passed me. "He's sick."

"Sick?" I followed my mother to the kitchen, where she stood there at the counter with her head down.

"Mother, what's going on? Papa seemed perfectly fine before I left."

"Why did you tell him that, Gustave?" my mother's voice was strict and full of concern.

"Tell him what?"

"That you wanted to stay? Why did you say those things?"

"Because they're true, mama… I don't want to go back to Paris."

"It's not up to you, Gustave!" she scowled. "It's up to me. You're just a boy! A boy filling a man's head with false hope."

"And why is it so hard for you to decide? Mister Y is my papa, you said it yourself… Not only that, but he treats us like his own family, mama. These past few months have been the best of my life and I see no reason in stopping such happiness."

"I've not yet made up my mind, Gustave, for I haven't seen Raoul. Mister Y was so upset about the thought of losing you that he fell in the hallway."

"I'm staying, mother." I needed to act like the mature boy that I was. If my mother wanted to leave then so be it…But I knew where I belonged, mother or no mother.

"You will not say such things again, young man! Not until I have decided upon what to do."

"And doesn't my opinion count? I thought we were a team…"

"We are, but you are too young to make such decisions. You don't know Erik like I do, Gustave, he's done bad things."

I was in tears now, standing there feeling them burning my flesh as each tear ran down my cheek.

"If he's such a bad person, mother, then why did you choose him to be my father? Why did you lay down with him and create me? You must have loved him, mother…You still do…"

And with that, I ran down the hall into Mister Y's bedroom. I didn't hesitate a single moment in crawling in bed beside his broken body, nuzzling my teary face into his nightshirt. I wrapped my arms around his chest and silently sobbed, feeling his hand brushing through my blonde locks.

"I won't leave you." I promised. "I won't ever leave you."

"Gustave," his voice was a heavy whisper, as if he couldn't breathe. "You're just a boy, you shouldn't worry about such things."

"She can't make me, Mister Y… I want to stay here with you."

He turned so that we were laying face to face, his fingers brushing away my hot tears. His face was so distorted and deformed, but I didn't care, this man was my papa…the best in the entire world.

"Oh, Gustave, you're the best son a man could ever ask for."

I knew my papa didn't believe me when I said that I was going to stay. I knew in his mind he thought I was just going to go along with what ever mother chose. Perhaps I had no choice in the matter, but I had something more valuable than being mature, I had time. I had time, months, actually…four more at least, four more months to change my mother's mind and that's exactly what I had planned. If I could play matchmaker and get mother and Mister Y to spend more time alone, I knew once springtime came, she would want to stay just as much as I did… Time was what I had, time and a whole lot of hope…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know you all probably hate Christine more than before, but please believe me when I say that there will be light at the end of this tunnel. Sadly, the bad news is, that this won't be continuing until Monday due to my loooong weekend trip to Pittsburgh. Where my place is...well, it's deep in the woods with no wifi what so ever. I promise after a long weekend at the Andy Warhol Museum and tubing on the lake I shall be back with an update on Monday night. Until then, please review and enjoy!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Gustave's POV**

I awoke the next morning to find mother still asleep in papa's bedroom. When I emerged into the family room, I found Mister Y sitting at his desk, scribbling away on some parchment. All energy and hope seemed to have been drained from his face. I knew what ever happened to him yesterday had left him feeling depressed, if not exhausted. Usually, when my papa would be writing, it would seem as though nothing could stop him. Today, on the other hand, seemed to be the complete opposite. I knew if mother told him to stop now, he would simply obey her.

"How are you feeling today, papa?"

His hand paused on the parchment, his free hand massaging his temple in frustration.

"Writer's block, I guess you could say." he exhaustedly groaned. "That, and I am simply drained of all energy from that little attack I had. Stressful, these past few days have been."

I knew if Mister Y stayed here another moment, it was likely that he would wind up having another attack. Especially if mother was in the same mood as yesterday.

"Could we go for a walk?"

With a simple nod, Mister Y stood to his feet and threw on his cloak.

"A walk would be nice." he stated upon donning his hat. "Besides, I wanted to show you something I think you'd rather enjoy."

Wondering what my papa was talking about, I slipped out the door with him. The winter air was once again chilly, snow seeming to freeze on the sidewalks. We kept a firm grasp on one another as we nearly skated across the fresh glaze beneath our feet. Phantasma seemed strange all covered in a glossy white, but I knew within a few month's time it would be busy and booming with crowds once again. I could only hope that I would still be at Mister Y's side come spring. We arrived at a rather scary looking building, one that I had never seen before. The outside was a brick building with a skull shaped doorway. This building was extremely tall, only a few feet short of the Phantasma clock tower. My papa produced a large skeleton key and unlocked the door, waving me on to enter first.

It was much warmer inside, smelling of musky dampness and wet wood. When the door closed, the sound echoed off the walls and high above me, before disappearing into the thin air. The sound of a swiping match and the small yellow flame appeared before my own very eyes, onto the wick of a nearby candle that magically illuminated a million more throughout the room we were in. I turned in place, noticing the dimly lit candles above my head and perched on a bookshelf that wrapped around the room and stretched three stories high. It was beautiful, just like everything else in Phantasma.

"What is this place, papa?"

"The midnight library." he chuckled. "That's what I call it, anyway. I come here when I'm feeling lonely. Reading takes my mind off of certain things."

"You read all these books?" I asked in amazement. "There has to be billions in here."

"One million five hundred and fifty thousand to be exact. I haven't read them all, but books are my favorite. In some stories it doesn't matter who you are. In some stories the ugly troll gets the beautiful princess. Those are the stories I enjoy."

"It's not because of your face, Mister Y." I began. "Mother doesn't know what she wants. She never did know. But I do know that when springtime comes, she'll have her heart set on staying."

He took a seat on one of the stairs on the winding staircase, placing his face into his hands.

"Your mother is all I have, Gustave. For ten whole years I have dreampt of nothing but her. And when I found out about you, I have been dreaming of nothing but the both of you being with me forever. I try to keep the best manners I can around you and your mother, try to be the perfect father and gentleman, but-Oh, who am I kidding? Your mother does not wish to be with the likes of me."

"Of course she does. She just doesn't know it yet… You can win her heart, papa. You just need to change the way you're trying to win her. I think making her choose each day makes her even more unsure about what she wants. Perhaps you just need to drop it all at the same time and let faith be your guide."

He gave me and understanding nod.

"You know, Gustave, you may be the most intelligent child I have ever known."

"Please just say you'll try it, papa? And if it doesn't work, you can go back to your old strategy or try something else. I just know that the one you're using now isn't working. It's making mother upset and not that I know anything about it, but I think making mother upset will only make her want to leave even more."

"You truly want to stay, don't you?"

"Yes. And I want to help you. Besides, if I leave, how am I ever going to be a businessman like yourself? I'll know nothing…"

"You have a point, Gustave, a very strong one at that."

"Then listen to me and try my idea…"

He gave me a small smile, before standing up and ruffling my blonde locks with his hand.

"Come along, Gustave, I have something that I wish to show you."

I wasn't sure where Mister Y was taking me, but I followed as he wished. When we came to the center of the room where a large birdcage was placed, Mister Y opened the door and waved me inside. I wasn't sure what was going on, but entered beside him. The moment the door closed, the birdcage began to levitate into thin air, the floor of the library getting farther and father away. Soon, the library disappeared and was replaced with the morning sky. When the cage came to a complete halt, Mister Y opened the door and let me out and I stepped onto the snowy rooftop. It was such a beautiful view… From where we stood, I could see all of Phantasma and beyond. The sky was a purple and pinkish glow, the sun rising just over the clouds. My papa came up from behind me, and placed both hands upon my shoulders.

"Beautiful, is it not?"

"Yes, papa, it is."

"It may not look like much, Gustave, but this realm is all I have left. It is everything I have ever dreamed of. Everything, and yet, it shall be no more once I am gone from this world. All my work, all my freaks- they would be lost without Phantasma."

What was Mister Y saying?

"…So, I have come up with a simple plan."

"And what is that?" I asked, looking up at his masked face.

He lightly squeezed my shoulders. "That Phantasma shall have to be taken over by a respectable and rightful man."

"Mr. Squelch?" I questioned.

My father chucked. "Not quite the man for the job, Gustave."

"Then who?"

"You."

My heart began to race within my chest. Me? Phantasma would be given to me? I turned back to the wonderful view, taking in every aspect of the snow covered park, the park that I would one day own. Oh, it was so much, so much and so wonderful! I looked back up at my father who seemed to be waiting for my response.

"I'm not a man, papa." I replied. "I'm just a boy."

"Ah, but you will grow to be a mature and responsible young man. And as you grow up, I will continue to grow old. By the time I'm ready to retire, you, my son, shall be ready."

"But how will I take care of everything? How will I be you? I'm nothing like you… when it comes to business."

Mister Y knelt down and smiled. "Gustave, you are me. We are alike in everyway. I will teach you all that I am when it comes to Phantasma. Just please tell me you'll accept my park as your own when the time comes. I wish to keep it in the family…"

I nodded. "And I'll teach my sons to take over Phantasma too, Mister Y."

And then we hugged. Gustave, owner of Phantasma. Back in Paris, I believed Raoul had wanted me to take his place as Viscount, and for years, I had believed I would do just that. But now, my career path had drastically changed within five minutes. I was no longer going to be a Viscount, I was going to become the next owner of my father's park, the new owner of Phantasma.

**Erik's POV**

It was only right to give Phantasma to my only child when I could no longer fulfill the daily duties of running my park. Gustave had many rights when it came to being my blood, one of those rights being the simple fact that he was to own Phantasma. He had a right to inherit my money, home and above all things, my park. How I wanted my son to stay with me for the rest of my days, how I wanted him to accompany me during my outings around my park to learn every inch of it. Whether Christine wanted this or not, it was his birthright. Gustave was clearly on my side, but my angel, however seemed to still be out in left field. But what could I do to change her mind? To make her stay? When we arrived back at the flat, my phonograph was playing a slow, yet romantic tune, my angel slouching in my armchair, her face seeming to be anything but happy. I knew she missed her fop, I knew where she wanted to be… But if only I could show her that being with me could be the best days of her life.

Gustave tugged on my shirt upon seeing his mother's slouchy attitude. When I looked down at him, he swayed his arms about as if he were motioning me to ask her to dance. Strange how he and I could communicate through silence. But what if she rejected me? What if my angel told me to die? When I didn't move, Gustave pushed me towards my angel. When I nearly stumbled, Christine finally looked up, faking a smile at Gustave to ease his worriment.

"I was wondering where you were, pumpkin."

"Papa took me for a walk."

"Oh, where to?"

If there was anything I prayed for, it was for Gustave not to tell Christine where we had gone or what I had told him. If he did, I knew she would only believe me to be trying to do anything in my power to make him stay. Yes, I knew by promising to give Gustave Phantasma was assuring myself lifelong company, but it wasn't why I did it. Christine on the other hand would think nothing but that…

"No where special." he began. "Just the stables to check on the horses. It was rather cold out there…"

And with that, he slipped down the hall, leaving the two of us alone once again. At that moment, I felt as though the entire world had been lifted from off of my shoulders. I waited for my angel to speak with me, but she did nothing of the sort, just simply slouched back into the armchair and sighed. Oh, come now, Erik, think… Back in Paris, I could always make her happy, but now, I was at a loss for both words and actions.

"Is everything all right, Christine?" I kindly asked. "You seem a bit sad this morning."

Her eyes gazed up upon my own.

"I'm worried. I have written Raoul at least five letters in the past month and have not received any back. I've written him about my illness, about Gustave's accident, I even sent him a small Christmas gift… Nothing, Erik, I have gotten nothing back."

Silent tears slid down my angel's flawless face. Yes, I could have came off angry and sneered _"Well he's probably drunk and dead in a hole somewhere…" _but time was crucial, and time was all I had left to prove to Christine that I was a good man. There was no time for making rude comments, no matter how true they might be.

"You know, Christine," I softly began. "In the winter when the weather is most dreadful, mail gets delayed. I'm sure he's written you, and once this snowy weather blows out of here I'm certain my mailbox will be overflowing with so many letters that the door won't shut on it…"

Christine lightly laughed, which caused me to smile. Yes, drunk and dead indeed, but if my jokes make her feel better then I'd tell her a thousand more.

"You think so?" she asked, looking up at me.

I nodded. "Yes, some winters I don't receive my most important mail until March."

"Thank you, Erik."

"Always obliged to help, Christine."

As the music played on, the sudden silence of our conversation became awkward.

"Would you dance with me?" I finally stammered.

**Christine's POV**

I had to admit, Erik's assurance about Raoul made me feel ten times better. For days, even weeks I had been checking Erik's mailbox each day, sometimes twice. I had been writing Raoul nonstop about my health and Gustave's accident. A few days before Christmas, I had even bought him a box of his favorite cigars and had them shipped directly to him as a Christmas gift from Gustave and I. And yet, here I was still empty handed and without knowing a single thing about his whereabouts. When Erik told me he was certain it was because of the bad weather, the world was instantly lifted from off of my shoulders.

"Would you dance with me?"

When I heard Erik say those exact words, I wondered what to do and what to say? As my silence prolonged, Erik sighed and began to walk away.

"Right, I understand."

"Wait," I stood up, not really knowing why I was about to do what I was going to do.

Erik turned around and stood completely still as I wrapped my arms around his body and began to sway ourselves to the slow, yet romantic tune that was playing from the phonograph.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked.

"Better, I guess."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that yesterday."

"Let's not dwell on the past, Christine. What's done is done but… Do me one favor?"

"Sure."

"Let's not discuss this matter anymore until spring gets closer."

I was completely shocked with Erik's request. That was all I had ever wanted in the first place. Ever since I had been staying with Erik, all I ever asked of him was to leave such matters alone until the winter came to an end. This matter was the reason for our coldness towards one another, our fights, our disagreements, everything was caused by such a far away time. All I wanted was to spend these last few months happy and stress free.

"You mean it?" I asked pulling away from him to look upon his face. "You won't bring up these matters again until spring?"

He nodded. "I promise, if you will… Until you make up your mind, I don't want to speak about it anymore. Agreed?"

I smiled. "Agreed."

"Could I ask you something then?"

I giggled. "Yes, Erik, anything."

"Would you have dinner with me? One dinner, no commitments or talks about spring. Just one dinner between Erik and Christine, two souls who have not seen one another in ten years, catching up on old times."

I smiled, for Erik had certainly changed into the man I had been begging to see.

"Why the sudden change, Erik? About such matters, I mean."

"You know, Christine, you've been here nearly four months and I know absolutely nothing about the last ten years. I have not taken the time to find out about what you've been up to in the last decade. Yes, I know about your marital problems, but I don't know anything about you."

This made me curious. "What sort of things do you mean?"

"Why, your music of course. Your voice, your singing, your home, your daily life… I've been so worried about what is to come in the spring, that I haven't actually sat down in a calm matter and held a decent conversation with you. That makes me a very ignorant man, and I apologize for that. If you would have me, I would really like to start new with you."

"I accept your apology, Erik." I said.

"Then tonight after Gustave goes to sleep, would you join me in having dinner? I know just the place where two long lost friends can converse and taste the best tea and pumpkin scone this side of Coney Island."

I smiled. "Sounds wonderful, Erik."

Yes, springtime was far away, but perhaps my perception on the situation would change if Erik could continue being like this. If the next four months were worry and stress free from endless days of choices, maybe, just maybe the grass would soon appear greener on the other side, that side being the side with Erik and his world of Phantasma. Time would only tell…

* * *

><p><strong>Some Fluff! Oh, and I didn't go away this weekend. Sadly, my bed broke last week...I sleep on a crappy pull out and it broke...Had to spend the weekend shopping those Labor Day deals! Got myself a brand spankin new bookcase bed and for you guys, a new chapter! Please review!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Christine's POV**

I had put Gustave to bed and headed to Erik's bedroom to prepare for our dinner outing. After slipping on a simple pink dress, I sat down at his vanity and began to brush my curls. From the other room, I could hear the shower running, making it obvious that Erik was bathing himself. It would only be a matter of minutes before he would come walking in to dress. What tonight would bring, I was not sure of, but I did know that it was going to be a relief to finally have a decent conversation with Erik without having to be asked uncomfortable questions.

"Christine?"

Erik's voice was getting closer now, the door to his bedroom opening. I turned where I was sitting, to find him walking through the door with a towel wrapped around his torso and his hand covering his distorted cheek.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"I scratched my face when I was washing it out." he cringed. "Oh, Christine, it has to be terrible. Tell me the damage…"

I lifted my angel's hand away from his deformed face, only to spot a rather large tear in his flesh. At least it wasn't a tear in his vein.

"Here, Erik." I said, leading him towards the bathroom. "Let's wash you up."

I bent him down over the sink, my hand bracing his back, feeling the thousands of lumpy lacerations beneath my palm. Still, after all these months I couldn't get used to such a strange feeling upon a human being. As blood dripped into the sink, I turned on the faucet in hopes of washing away any pending infection.

"It was the slightest touch, Christine." he whined. "My finger brushed across my flesh, my nail catching the sensitive area without me even knowing."

"It was an accident, Erik." I insisted. "Besides, you're all right, just a slight cut to your skin is all."

I pressed a towel to his wound, turning my back to grab some bandages out of the cabinet as Erik sat on the toilet like a toddler who had just received his first cut. I gently bandaged his wound, Erik silently thanking me and rising to his feet in order to change. He handed me the bloodstained towel, for I could only look down at it and feel all the emotion and embarrassment my angel was most likely feeling. I knew not a day went by that my angel felt like a normal man. How could he feel like one when he couldn't even wash himself like a normal being.

I entered Erik's bedroom a few moments later to find him spraying some of his cologne underneath his arms from the opening of his crisp, white shirt. Afterwards, he began to button the article with nimble fingers.

"My fingers simply aren't what they used to be." he began in a firm tone. "Ten years ago I could wash my face with fingers that barely touched my flesh. Nowadays, I'm lucky if they stay stable and unshaken for five seconds."

"You're not a spring chicken anymore, Erik." I told him. "When you get older things start going downhill."

"What if it's a vein next time, Christine? What then? One wrong move and I could bleed to death."

"You're such a stubborn man, Erik. I'd be happy to help you in any way possible. If you need help washing out your face, let me do it."

Erik donned his jacket and placed on his white mask.

"I've never told anyone this before, but I've never had to shave in my entire life. Hair does not grow on my face or any other part of my body. How am I supposed to teach Gustave to do such a thing, when I can't even wash my face without cutting myself?"

"Come along, Erik, let's go to dinner."

Erik interlocked his arm with my own, the two of us heading out the door towards the restaurant Erik was taking me. It was a quiet, yet dimly lit building with soft music playing inside. Erik seated us at a private booth to be alone with me, the waitress immediately bringing us some water and fresh bread. I was determined to look down at my menu, but Erik had other plans.

"Could we put aside the menus for a few moments?" he asked upon interlacing his fingers with my own.

The candle that was burning brightly in the center of our table gave off an eerie glow, one that gave Erik's face an orangey shade.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am, Christine. My actions over the past few months were anything but acceptable."

"I already forgave you, Erik."

"Good. I just wanted to be sure."

Erik picked up his menu, and only then did I dare look back at my own. Everything on the menu looked tempting, so tempting that I was having a hard time deciding upon what to eat. When our waitress returned, we both placed down our menus, Erik motioning me to go ahead.

"I'll have the Sheppard's pie." I replied, handing her my menu.

After writing down my order on a tiny notepad, she turned her glance to Erik.

"I'll be having a cup of tea." he said. "English, with two lumps of sugar and a dash of cream."

My jaw dropped, but I didn't dare intervene... at least until the waitress was gone from our table.

"You know, Erik, when you asked me to dinner, I thought that meant having the two of us eating."

"I believe after tonight's episode, I shall be taking all meals in liquid form. Just the thought of my aching flesh rubbing against my mask as I chew…" he paused, rubbing the area of his mask that held his sore flesh. "I'm sorry to say that my stomach seems to be quite upset at the moment. Too much excitement for one evening. But Christine, forgive me, I brought you here tonight to talk about you and here I am whining over spilt milk."

I smiled, for Erik always had a strange sense of humor, one that always brightened my spirit.

"No," I giggled. "Go on, I rather enjoy listening to you. So, where did you get the idea for Phantasma?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders. "Well, when one hates their job they must come up with other alternatives. In my case, I couldn't take being laughed at all day while being on display as a freak. Yes, the sideshows around here treat their employees well, but it's quite humiliating. I would be at my post at dawn and by sundown I would be smelly and utterly exhausted. It wasn't the life I wanted to keep on living."

"I would have helped you, Erik." I said. "I could have gotten a job to support us both."

"I made my choice in life, yes, it was a horrible one, but-" he paused, looking down at our interlaced hands. "Anyway, I was living with Madame Giry at the time and spent countless hours drawing out every aspect of Phantasma. I saved my money like a madman, only spending what I absolutely needed. It took me nearly five years, but I invested and am now the second wealthiest man in New York."

"You know, Erik, Gustave's birthday is in a few weeks." I said. "I was thinking about doing something special since this will be the first birthday you'll ever be there for."

It took a few moments, but I saw the tears fall from Erik's eyes.

"You're right." he said, staring down at his glass of water. "I've missed everything. I missed his first steps, his first birthday, his first everything. Oh, Christine, if only I could turn back time, if only I could wake up again on that morning and choose to stay instead of leaving."

"Erik, you didn't know." I placed my hand over his own. "How were you to know that we had conceived a child?"

"I should have been there for his birth, I should have been there for every moment in his life."

"And you are now."

"Then tell me about him." Erik begged. "Tell me about the past ten years."

"My pregnancy was a hard one, filled with many problems. I had been placed on strict bed rest when I was into my seventh month. The doctor's told me it would be a risky birth, but when Gustave was born, he was flawless and healthy. Oh, Erik, the moment he opened his eyes I knew he was yours. He has your eyes, angel…"

"I know. He's beautiful, Christine, just like you."

**Erik's POV**

Dinner was going great so far. My angel sat there eating her dinner and telling me about Gustave.

"….One time he even stayed up all night just to finish a song he had began writing earlier that day." Christine giggled. "Like father like son I suppose."

When our meal was complete, I paid and escorted her back to my flat. The grandfather clock was just chiming midnight as we entered. My angel took off her cloak and hung it up before offering to do the same with my own. I approached my alcohol cabinet and brought out a bottle of wine, not yet ready to retire for the evening. My face was still causing me pain and I knew by trying to sleep with such agony would only keep me wide awake. After throwing on my robe, I plopped down on the couch and poured myself a glass, listening to my phonograph softly playing its music.

"Erik?"

I looked up to see Christine entering the family room dressed in her lovely night attire, searching endlessly for me.

"Yes, Christine?"

She looked my way when she noticed I was sitting on the couch, her hand caressing my cheek as she took a seat beside me.

"Would you like a glass?" I asked. It was after all, the right thing to do.

"Sure."

I stood from my seat, approaching the cabinet where I kept my wine glasses and pulled another one out before filling it with the red liquid.

"Thank you, Erik."

"You're very welcome, Christine."

For the longest time, we both sat there in silence relaxing and drinking our wine. When Christine was finished, she simply rose and pressed a kiss to my masked face.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Erik."

And with that, my angel left me for the evening. That was it. That was all my angel said. How was I ever to gain her love by spring? I groaned and slouched down in the couch, wishing that my angel would have kissed me on the lips. Eventually, I fell into a fitful slumber, dreaming horrible things about the future, seeing my angel leaving me, the ship pulling away from the shore with both her and my son. When I woke, my heart was racing and I had severe chest pain. Quickly, I rushed down the hall, clasping my chest as I braced the porcelain sink. This was the second time this week that my heart was acting strange. Never had I felt such pain in all my life… As much as I hated doctors, I knew what needed to be done. I knew the only way my pain was going to stop was if I saw a doctor. Perhaps he could prescribe me some medicine to take away this pain.

The following morning, I quickly dressed and was headed towards the door when I heard my name being called. After turning around, I noticed Christine coming towards me, still dressed in her night attire.

"Erik, where are you running off to this early in the morning?"

Yes, I could have told Christine I was going to the doctor's, but I didn't want her knowing about my affliction.

"I have a few errands that need to be ran. I shall be back shortly."

"Erik, I was going to ask you to watch Gustave today."

"That's all right." I said. "I'll be back within the hour."

"No, Erik. I was actually going to go into town to start shopping for his birthday. I couldn't possibly bring him along."

Before I could protest, Gustave was at Christine's side, already dressed for the day.

"Gustave, mother has to run into town for a while." she told him. "Your papa is going to look after you."

Of course, Gustave gave no argument and was at my side in seconds.

"Are we going someplace neat, papa?" he asked as we descended towards town.

"Sure, but first I have something I must do." I said. "Something I really want kept between the both of us."

It didn't take more than a few seconds for my son to start asking questions once we arrived at the Coney Island infirmary. I stood there at the counter, signing in while my son looked in all direction, obviously confused on why we were here.

"Papa, this is a hospital."

I placed down the pen I had been writing with. "That it is."

We both took a seat, my son still filled with questions.

"Papa, is everything all right?"

I nodded. "Yes, Gustave, I'm just having something checked."

"What are you having checked?"

"Never mind that. Just promise me that you'll keep this visit between the both of us."

And with that, my son nodded. Yes, I would have rather had my son stay out in the waiting room, but I knew he'd be safer with me. So, when the nurse called me back, I had him follow me to the small room to await the doctor. How I hated hospitals with a passion, but I knew if I didn't take care of this problem I was having, I knew it could lead to worse ones in the future.

"Are you sure everything is all right, papa?" Gustave asked as he sat in a nearby chair swaying his feet back and forth.

Before I could answer, a tall man dressed in a white coat came walking in. I knew this doctor, for I had seen him before when I wasn't feeling well. He shook my hand, knowing who I was…. How could he not? Not only was I probably his only patient who wore a white mask, but everyone in Coney Island knew who Mister Y was.

"Ah, Mister Y, I haven't seen you in a while." he smiled and looked down at my medical chart. "Since last December."

"That should be a good thing." I said.

My doctor chuckled and glanced over at Gustave who was sitting anxiously in his chair.

"And you've never brought a friend with you either."

"Yes, he's my son."

His eyes widened. "Your son? I didn't know Mister Y had a wife and child."

"It's a long story." I said, not really wanting to go into it. "Well, Gustave, don't be rude. Say hi."

My son mumbled a low "hi" before turning away. It was apparent that he hated doctors just as much as I did.

"He's a shy one isn't he?"

"Not usually."

"Anyway, why don't you tell me why you're here? Says on the chart that you've been having severe chest pain and rapid heart beats."

I could only nod.

"Well, let's take a look."

The doctor placed his stethoscope on and unbuttoned my shirt. Afterwards he placed the end of his tool over my chest and began feeling around, ordering me to take some deep breaths for him.

"Has there been any change in your diet?" he asked as he continued to move the contraption around my chest.

"No, ever since Christine has been here I've been eating more than I ever had."

"Christine?" he questioned.

"The mother of my child." I corrected.

"Really? How long has she been here?"

"A few months."

"When do these episodes occur?"

As I continued taking deep breaths for the doctor, I explained to him about everything.

"Usually I just wake up with it. Last week it started when Christine and I had a disagreement."

My doctor stepped back and began writing something down on my chart.

"Mister Y, may I ask you what the disagreement was about?"

I looked at Gustave who seemed fully tuned in, making me a bit nervous about what I was going to say.

"It was on Christmas morning. I had given her a gift that she didn't appreciate. You see, she and her husband have been going through some rough times. I have offered her a permanent home with me come springtime, but she doesn't seem interested."

It was as if the doctor knew exactly what was wrong with me. There I was, sitting on the examination table, wondering what was happening to me, and yet, it was as if he had seen this all before in many of his other patients.

"Gustave, could you stand outside for a moment so I can speak with your papa in private?"

My son nodded and left the room, the doctor pulling his chair up to have a seat across from me.

"Mister Y, I've seen this condition many times before."

"You have?"

He nodded. "Do you love this woman?"

"With all that I am." I confessed. "I would give her my last breath."

"She is stressing you to the brink of heartache. Your attacks are being brought on by buried stress and worriment. You're afraid of losing her, which is bringing severe anxiety on to you."

What could I say? The doctor was right. I have ran Phantasma many seasons and have yet to have a heart attack brought on by stress. Yet, Christine comes back into my life and I have felt more stress around her than the stress of eight consecutive seasons in Phantasma. But what was I to do?

"What can I do?"

"You need to relax." he replied. "All of this stress will do nothing but make you sick. One of these days you're going to give yourself a heart attack if you don't calm yourself down. If anything, you should be talking to this woman, telling her how you really feel. If you do just that, the stress will instantly be lifted off your shoulders instead of bottled up and making your heart sick."

My doctor began writing something out, before handing it to me.

"Here, take this to the drugstore and have it filled. It's a mild medicine to keep some of the stress away. It should stop your rapid heart beats and panic attacks. Take one every morning after breakfast. I'm warning you, Mister Y, take my advice and talk things out with this woman, you'll feel much better."

But how could I talk to Christine about my feelings? Things had gone so well last night because we hadn't brought up anything that was to come in spring. If I brought up my feelings once again, I knew the consequences could be the death of me…. But what choice did I have? I was damned if I did, and damned if I didn't…Oh, woe to me, for life was never a simple thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Erik, what should he do! Haha, guess you'll all have to wait and see in the next chapter. Please review!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Christine's POV**

Ever since Erik returned from watching Gustave, I couldn't help but notice how strange he's been acting. For a few days now, all he's been doing is sitting at his piano or laying in bed. I confronted Gustave about this on more than one occasion in hopes of finding a solution, but the child swore that he knew nothing. I wasn't certain if he were telling the truth or just keeping quiet because Erik asked him not to say a word. During meals, Erik hardly spoke. He would simply play around with his food, take a few bites and then leave. It was a few days before New Years and I have waited endlessly for him to come out and ask me to spend it with him, but so far, he has said nothing of the sort. I was lucky if I even got a _"good morning_" or "_goodnight_" out of him.

One evening, after putting Gustave to bed, I walked out into the family room to find him playing on his piano. The tune was harsh and angry, never letting up for a single moment. Had I done something to upset him? I couldn't recall anything recent, except for the disagreement we had on Christmas, but that was done, wasn't it? We had a very nice meal together just a few nights ago. He seemed happy when we were together in such a way. Or was he just acting like he was happy just to satisfy me? I wasn't sure, but this needed to come to an end or else I would simply go mad from all the silence that's been going on between us.

"Your song seems rather angry this evening." I stated, standing directly behind him.

"Emotion can leave any song sounding angry or sad." Erik replied as his hands continued to glide over the ivory keys. "Songs usually sound like what ever emotion the composer is feeling when he plays."

"And why does the composer feel angry and sad?"

Erik stopped playing and sighed.

"Christine, I have been going through a rough couple of days. There are things that I can't explain to you and things I'd rather keep private."

"Erik, please-" I tried to grab his shoulder, but he pushed me away, moving to the other end of the room where he kept his bottles of wine.

"No, Christine, I can't…"

"I would tell you if something were bothering me, Erik. You know I would."

"And yet, I can't, for it would ruin everything we have built within the past few days. I can't bear to come out and have you reject me once more."

"Erik, please, please tell me what's wrong. I can't bear the silence anymore, it's so lonely. It feels as if you aren't here most of the time. If there's something you need to say, please say it."

There was a long pause, and then Erik's melancholy voice.

"I've been so sick these past few days, Christine. My heart has been acting strange. I tried to sneak out to the doctors a few mornings ago, but you had asked me to watch Gustave. I brought him along with me and saw my doctor about it. He said that I was having these attacks because of a high stress level and anxiety. I explained to him about our situation and he told me that I should tell you my feelings instead of keeping them bottled up. He gave me some medicine to help keep my heartbeat at a steady rate but it hasn't been helping, because I haven't been telling you about my feelings."

"You're sick?" I questioned.

He nodded. "And so, I'll do as the doctor told me to do, no matter the consequences. If this will end my panic attacks, then I will bite the bullet when it comes to our relationship."

Erik tied the sash of his robe tightly around his waist, crossing his arms and looking me right in the eye.

"…Ok, I can do this." he told himself. "Christine, I love you with all my heart and it bothers me greatly when you can't return the same affection. I shower you with love, with gifts, with kindness and yet, you walk around acting as if I am worse than your pathetic husband."

It was as if the world had been lifted off of his shoulders, for he sighed and brought his speech to an end.

"If you choose to go back with monsieur drunk fop, you're even dumber than I thought you to be. A…a gluten for punishment… And now that I've cleared my thoughts for the evening, I shall bid you goodnight."

I knew Erik thought that I was angry, for he turned around and headed towards his bedroom. Yes, Erik's speech had hurt, but then again, the truth always did. Back in Paris, Erik always kept his emotions sealed tightly within him. It was hard enough just to get a single smile from him. I had always wanted him to let out his feelings, and now that he was, I didn't know what to think of it. I knew one thing was for sure, I didn't want him to stay silent any longer. I wanted the old Erik back, the Erik who would talk to me no matter what time of the day it was. Yes, I knew Raoul was coming back in a few months, but for the time being, I had a man who cared more about me than anything in the entire world.

I approached Erik's bedroom and stood at the doorway as I peeked in to find him standing outside on his balcony. Curious, I stepped inside and headed towards the wide open French doors. My angel was standing at the balcony's edge, looking up at the full moon that was glowing in the night sky. But what could I say to him? What could I tell Erik to make him happy? If there was one thing I couldn't do as well as he could, it was make others cheerful.

"I was thinking about making some tea." I began. "I believe it would do both of us some good."

Erik spun around from where he stood, a look of confusion displayed across his face.

"Join me?" I asked.

He nodded, and followed me out to the kitchen where I began to heat up a kettle of water. When I turned back around, my angel was sitting there at the table, looking as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Erik, you had a right to say what you just did. Keeping your emotions bottled up deep inside of you will do your health no good."

"Perhaps so, but I still must have hurt your feelings, so in reality, speaking my mind has done me no good."

"But it has. At least now I know how you feel. I know we agreed to wait until spring to have these chats, but I need you to know that my mind is not yet made up on what I shall choose. That should at least boost your confidence."

"I know, Christine, you're right. But even so, my affection does not get returned, which causes me to think that you're leaning more towards returning to Paris."

I took a seat beside Erik and placed my hand over his own.

"I would love to return every pleasure and every moment of affection that you shower upon me, Erik, but if I did and if I leave come spring, I would never be able to live with myself. Just tell me what you want me to do…Give you false hope?"

Erik's icy eyes moved up towards my own.

"Your promised to be my fiancée, Christine. Yes, I understand there is a chance that you will leave come spring, but until then, let yourself go… Let every emotion fall back onto me. How do you know what you will want if you can't even play the role until the time comes to choose?"

Erik was right. He was right, and I was in the wrong to hold everything back. How was I to make a choice when I wasn't even trying my hardest with Erik. Erik was, after all, the father of my child…Raoul was not. If I should be trying my hardest with anyone, it should be Erik.

"You're right, Erik."

His eyes seemed to widen and it was then, that I kissed him on the cheek.

**Erik's POV**

My heart began to race with pure happiness the moment Christine kissed me. I knew tomorrow would be the start of a new day, and possibly a new life. I hardly slept a wink all night, already planning on my next move. When the sun began to rise, I hopped into the shower and threw on my robe before heading out into the kitchen. I wanted to do something special for her, I wanted to cook my family a meal. Deciding on French toast, I began to make it, humming a soft tune as I prepared what ever was needed for breakfast.

A few moments later, Christine came walking out dressed in one of my robes.

"You're up early." she replied with a warm smile.

"Yes, well, I couldn't sleep."

"I was thinking a lot about today." my angel began. "It be nice to spend the day as a family."

I nodded. "Have you ever been to the city, Christine? They have such nice restaurants and shops. The Statue of Liberty can be seen closer there as well."

"Sounds wonderful, Erik."

"After breakfast, I'll call for my carriage."

Oh, when breakfast was ready, I was so excited about spending time with my family that I hardly ate a thing. When we told Gustave about the day's plan, he seemed more excited than myself. I did as I promised Christine and called for my carriage, before heading to my room to get changed. This morning, my scars were aching more than they usually did, making the daily routine of dressing myself harder than it really was. I gently pulled a crisp, white shirt over my shoulders, the fabric already irritating my flesh. When I cringed, I heard the door opening, only to turn and see Christine entering. When she saw me dressing, she backed up a bit, but I motioned her to enter.

"Oh, Erik, forgive me, I didn't-"

"It's perfectly all right, Christine." I said, cringing as my arms moved into each sleeve.

"Is something wrong?"

"My back is a little achy today." I said. "The scars cause it every once in a while."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to going out today?"

I smiled as I fastened the final button on my shirt.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Christine. I can rest later."

When I began to remove my sleep trousers, Christine left me to my privacy in order to finish. When I was fully dressed, I threw on my overcoat and gloves, finishing just as my carriage arrived. Usually, I only traveled into the city when I had to deliver papers to one of the many offices that filed my paperwork, but today was for a different reason. Those bastards would stare at me when I came with my folders of paperwork, staring at me as if I were a freak. Sometimes, I could even hear them talking behind my back, and what they had to say wasn't very nice at all.

_"The man must be at least forty years of age."_ one would say.

_"And probably never experienced the nightly company of a woman."_ the other would tease.

How badly I wanted to bring Christine and Gustave along with me to show them all that I could be loved, but I knew where that would leave me. I knew my Christine would believe that I only wanted her here so I could parade her around as my door prize. But that was hardly the case. I loved Christine with my entire soul, wanting her to spend the rest of her life with me.

What a joy it was just to be sitting beside her in the carriage as we made our way towards the city. Gustave was having a hard time staying still, moving from side to side to gaze out each window. I loved seeing how excited my child was. And as we were moving along, Christine even placed her gloved hand into my own. Today was so different, today was the best day ever, for my Christine was actually trying…

**Gustave's POV**

It was so exciting being able to travel into the city. I had never been, and was anxious to leave the carriage in order to explore. Something strange was happening between my parents. They were sitting rather close to one another, their hands interlacing together in a romantic gesture. Had my mother finally chose to stay? I doubted it, for I knew once Raoul arrived in a few months things would surely change. When our carriage arrived, I stepped out onto the snowy streets, noticing all the bright lights and beautiful shops that were surrounding us. How badly I wanted to run ahead, but my papa warned me to stay nearby due to the large crowds of people. My mother and father walked side by side, hand in hand as we descended towards a few larger shops. Yes, people seemed to stare at my papa's white mask, but he didn't seem to mind since mother was holding onto his hand. It was actually nice to see them acting so friendly with one another for a change. My mother eyed a few beautiful gowns that were displayed in the shop windows, my papa offering to buy her which ever ones her heart desired. As much as I didn't want to enter the boring clothing store, my papa dragged me inside. I had no interest in these sort of places. Back in Paris, mother used to bring me shopping with her all the time, something that usually bored me pretty quickly.

"Oh, it's so lovely, Erik." my mother gasped upon holding up a red dress. It was obviously the latest fashion, for it was way more expensive than all the other dresses.

"Yes, Christine." Mister Y replied. "You should get it."

While my papa was paying for the item, I managed to sneak away and out the door. From across the way, I noticed a large toy store with a huge display window. I didn't waste anytime in running across the street and looking at all the wonderful toys and trains that were just as much alive as I was.

"Gustave, what are you doing here?"

I knew that voice anywhere, only to turn and spot Meg standing a few feet away smoking a cigarette. Yes, the girl had done terrible things in the past, but the last time I saw her, she had saved both mother and I. There was obviously some good in her.

"My parents are in the clothing store." I said. "It's rather boring."

She inhaled a deep drag of her cigarette before exhaling the smoke from her mouth.

"Do they know you're here?"

"Are you my mother?" I snapped before turning back to the display window.

"You've got a temper on you, just like your father."

But before I could answer her, I heard the sound of my papa's angry voice. I didn't hear it often, but I knew sneaking away to the toy store had definitely angered my parents. When I dared to turn, I saw both my mother and Mister Y running across the street. And from the looks of their faces, I knew they weren't happy.

"What were you thinking, young man!" my papa grabbed me by the arm, pulling me away from the window. "We were looking all over for you."

"Someone could have abducted you!" my mother cried. "And then what?"

I knew my parents were cross with me for what I had done. But what could I say?

"It's all right, Erik-" Meg cut in. I wasn't even sure my parents noticed Meg until now. What was she up to? She put out her cigarette and smiled at the both of them.

"Gustave came outside of the clothing store. He seemed bored so I walked him over here to wait. If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at me, not him."

My papa's grip instantly loosened around my arm, and soon, he let go of me completely.

"I'm just happy he's all right." he sighed. "But, thank you, Meg."

"Yes," my mother chimed in. "Thank you. What brings you into the city?"

"Just taking a stroll."

It was then that my papa whipped out his pocket watch and checked the time.

"It's nearly lunch time. Won't you join us, Meg? It's the least I could do after you've watched over Gustave."

Meg nodded. "Lunch sounds lovely."

And soon, we were on our way, following my papa, who was leading us towards some restaurant. Yes, Meg had saved mother and I from certain death, but I still couldn't help but wonder what plan she had stewing in that strange mind of hers. That, of course, wasn't the scary part of it all… The scariest part was wondering if her plan was good, or evil…

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes! Meg's back! What will she do at lunch? Haha, You'll have to wait and see. Anyway, please review! <strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Erik's POV**

Today was supposed to be a wonderful day to spend with my family, but it had turned out to be much different. One moment I was standing in the clothing store with my angel and the next, searching for my son. As soon as we were done paying for the dresses Christine had picked out, I spun around to notice that my child was no longer standing beside me. Christine and I ran outside, but luckily, I spotted Gustave right across the street. Oh, how angry I was at him for running off… What if got lost? What if he was abducted by some psychotic whacko? I was yelling at him, when Meg Giry butted in. What in the world was she doing in the city? She had explained to me that she had been the one to take my son here, but why? Finally, I put aside my anger and asked her to join us for lunch, something I truly regretted. Here we were, sitting at a private booth, ordering our food and right away, she brought up Christine's future in Phantasma.

"….So, spring should be arriving soon." she began. "Have you decided upon your lineup, Erik?"

I had been sipping on my glass of water, but looked up the moment she brought up Phantasma.

"I…I haven't particularly gotten to my lineup yet." I nervously replied. "I've been preoccupied with other things."

"Surely Christine is going to be your main act?"

Oh, why did Meg have to bring up such subjects? The area fell into an awkward silence, my eyes glancing over at Christine's, who seemed to be fixated on my next answer.

"I…I…we haven't discussed any of that, Meg. Christine's future whereabouts have not yet been decided."

Meg's smile quickly faded into a disappointing frown.

"Aww, that's too bad. I had this really artistic idea that I was going to discuss with her. It was a double act…those are all the rave right now in Chicago."

Then, my angel cut in.

"Really, Meg? A double act?"

Meg nodded and began discussing her idea while I completely zoned out of the conversation, their voices fading into the background as my heartbeat pounded against my eardrums.

"So, what do you think about it, Erik?"

"Huh?" I looked up at the both of them, not really quite sure what they had just talked about.

"I believe it's a very great idea." Christine stated, smiling ear to ear.

"Oh, um…yes, very creative." I mumbled.

I looked around for Gustave, catching sight of him standing over near the desert displays. If I could change the subject with anything, I would have changed it with him, but he wasn't around to do it. Instead, I took another sip of my water, nearly spitting it out as Meg began the next subject.

"So what about your dance hall, Erik?"

Oh! The dance hall! No, Meg, anything but that! I had completely forgotten about the entire construction of my dance hall, the one I planned on naming after Christine. Yes, for years I have been caught in a heart wrenching depression, one that made me think only of her twenty four hours a day. I had wanted to build a dance hall for years, and during that depression, I had constructed one revolving around every aspect of her! Construction had started last season, and would be finished come opening day. Ever since Christine arrived in Coney Island, I had forgotten about it, up until now…

"You're building a dance hall?" Christine questioned, her face filled with an eager confusion. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

I opened my mouth, but the words couldn't come out. All that ran through my mind was that ridiculous presentation I put on to all my employees at the beginning of last season. I was like a love sick puppy, presenting rough copies of the hall, all the way down to what music shall be played…I even named it-

"Phantasma's Daae Dance Hall." Meg blurted out. "I'm surprised that he hasn't brought this up to you, seeing that he's naming the hall after you. It's beautiful, really… His presentation during last season was certainly to die for. Quite romantic, actually."

Once more, the area fell silent. My heart was racing so badly, that I stood up, nearly knocking over my glass of water upon excusing myself. I hurried to nearest hallway, slouching over the railing to catch my breath. Christine would surely hate me now… How else would she feel upon knowing that I had named a dance hall after her? What was next? An entire amusement park? I would, oh, how I would. I would name everything in Phantasma after her, if only to have her live out her days with me at her side.

"Erik?" I heard a familiar voice, only to turn around and spot Meg approaching me. Great, what on earth did she want?

"What?" I snapped. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"I don't understand."

I grabbed the girl by her shoulders, shaking her with my monstrous grasp.

"I'm trying to get on Christine's good side and you've ruined everything! How could you tell her about that blasted dance hall, Meg! You know I was going through dark times! You knew, and yet you blurted it out…"

"I…I was trying to help you, Erik. You may think Christine will come to think of you as this obsessed feign, but I know otherwise. Girls love that sort of thing."

I loosened my grasp upon her arms.

"You're trying to help me? Why?"

"Erik, if Christine stays and you allow she and I to do that double act I was talking about, Phantasma will soar to greatness once again. Everyone from around the country would come… I just want my old job back is all. It's hard trying to go on without one."

"And you thought by telling Christine about the dance hall that she'd love it?"

Meg nodded.

"It was a very kind thing of you to do, Meg. You've also saved my family from certain death…No... No matter if Christine stays or goes come springtime, I will give you your old job back."

But I knew it was going to take more than a dance hall christened in her name to want to make Christine stay. Yes, after Meg and I returned to our table, I took notice to how quickly my angel's smile faded. I knew what was on her mind…it was that fop! The bastard had not written her in weeks, and yes, I had been able to comfort her with words of encouragement, and false hope that the weather was keeping them from getting here, but I knew otherwise. In his last letter, he had confessed to Christine that he was once again sober. Christine took it seriously, but I knew his delay in writing her back had been the cause of boozing once more. My angel checked my mailbox at least twice a day in hopes of receiving a letter, but each and every time she came out empty handed. How was I supposed to win her heart when I couldn't get a single smile out of her? I had to stop thinking about myself for a change and do what was for Christine's best interest. I knew if she received a letter stating that Raoul was all right, she would smile and try to be intimate with me. Time was all I had, and sadly, time was running short. New Year's was coming close, tomorrow to be exact,and at the stroke of twelve, a new year would be upon us, a new year and a new season. So, that night after we returned home from the city, I sat down at my desk and wrote a letter that I cringed through every word.

"_Christine,_

_I do hope that you had a nice holiday. I cannot say the same for myself. Usually, the ones spent with you are filled with such joy and warmth. They say that you don't actually miss something until it's gone… Yes, I never took that saying into mind, but I can now tell you that it is one hundred percent true. I can only sit here and dream about the day when I will hold you in my arms once again. Spring cannot come fast enough, my little Lotte. Thank you for letting me know about Gustave's unfortunate accident. I'm glad he's all right. How have you been? How have you been spending your time? The weather is terrible here, colder as each day moves forward. But I promise you, love, that as soon as the first ice breaks I shall be heading back to Coney Island to fetch you. _

_Your husband,_

_Raoul…"_

This was a cruel thing to do on my part. My heart was fragile enough without having to write a love letter to Christine and sign Raoul's name beneath it. But this needed to be done so my Christine could flourish and be happy with me once again. After sealing it, I took a midnight stroll to the post office and stuck the letter into Christine's box. Oh, how I wanted to burn such a letter, but I knew I couldn't. What's done is done…And so, that night, I returned home and opened a bottle of red wine, indulging myself into the bitter tasting drink. I scribbled out music notes and drank until my body gave out and collapsed into a dreamless slumber over my desk, bound to wake to another dreadful winter morning filled with more dreams and false hope.

**Christine's POV**

Our day trip into the city was one of the best days spent with Erik so far. Yes, Raoul had been constantly on my mind, but I tried to hide such an emotion away from Erik. If he had seen it, I wasn't sure, but I kept an open mind throughout the day. Raoul even left my mind for the slightest of seconds after Meg blurted something about a dance hall being named after me. I wanted to know more, for it was an extra romantic gesture, but I decided to keep my mouth closed on the subject while Gustave was around. Erik must have been so tired, for on our carriage ride back to the flat later that evening, he napped the entire way. It was such a strange thing seeing him leaning his head against the seat with his eyes closed. My son was tired as well, for his head was in my lap, his eyes closed and fast asleep as well. I couldn't blame the both of them for sleeping, for we had such a tiring day. After lunch, Erik took us to the docks where we could see the Statue of Liberty close up…or at least as close up as we could get without having to take the ferry. Gustave's eyes went wide with astonishment as Erik lifted him up onto his broad shoulders to have a closer look.

"It's so amazing, papa!" my son squealed.

"And when the ice breaks and the ferries are running again, I promise to take you there." Erik vowed.

Yes, today had been a wonderful day. After putting Gustave to bed, I had slipped into a deep slumber as well, rolling over in the morning in hopes of wrapping my arms around Erik's skeletal form, but his side of the bed was cold and empty. When I dared to open my eyes, he was nowhere to be found. Instead of calling out to him, I looked over at the window to notice that it was snowing again. After dressing for the day, I walked quietly out into the family room to spot Erik slouched over his desk. I could only shake my head and place a blanket over his achy shoulders before leaving him be. It wasn't often that Erik slept, but when he did, I wanted to make sure he got all the rest he required. Yes, I could have gone into the kitchen to start breakfast, but I knew I would only wake him by doing so. Instead, I donned my cloak and gloves, heading out to check my mailbox before the snow became too thick to see through.

The streets were slippery and covered in the newly fallen snow, but that didn't slow me down from getting to my destination. I knew I was getting excited for no reason. Every time I checked my mailbox it was always empty. But today, my heart skipped a beat as I approached the box and noticed a newly white envelope waiting for me. I quickly tore it from the box and opened it….It was from Raoul! I read every line, took in every word….and oh, how wonderful I felt now that I knew he was all right. Satisfied, I sighed and turned to head back home to Erik…

**Erik's POV**

My body wasn't what it used to be. I have spent everyday of my entire life slouched over some sort of instrument. In all my life, it never bothered my body until I hit the dreaded age of forty. Now, I can't even wake without my shoulders and back screaming. This morning, when I woke, my shoulders were so stiff that they cracked the moment I shifted from the uncomfortable position.

"Ugh…blasted back." I groaned, reaching my arm around my side to massage the place of my aches. The flat was still in darkness and I took it upon myself to hop into the shower in hopes that the warm water would sooth my aches and pains. Usually, I never used a single drop of hot water, but today it was needed. I always dowsed myself in freezing water to remind myself that monsters should be treated like animals. Well, not only that, but I wanted to make sure that both Gustave and Christine got every ounce of hot water they wanted. I stepped into the shower, bracing my hand against the wall in front of me as I turned on the steaming water and allowed it to soak into my mangled back.

I stood there groaning in discomfort as the hot water began to sooth my aches. A few moments later, I heard the door opening, only to look over and see Christine entering with a smile across her face. There was melting snow scattered about her cloak, making it obvious that she had been out…and had received the letter I had left for her.

"Erik, is everything all right?" her smile quickly faded away upon seeing the pain I was in.

I continued to allow the water to pour on my back, my body just screaming to lay down.

"Sleeping slouched over my desk, has sadly given me the worst back ache I have ever experienced." I turned the water off, still staying in the same position, too worried to move. "Don't get old, Christine."

"Why don't I heat up some towels? They'll help with the pain, Erik."

My angel helped me step out of the shower before running off to the kitchen. I quickly made my way to my bedroom before donning a pair of loose trousers and laying down on my stomach. I closed my eyes, snuggling my distortion deep into my pillow. My comfort may have only lasted a few moments due to a sudden irritation in my exposed skull, but those few moments were heaven.

"Papa?"

I opened my eyes to find Gustave standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Gustave." I replied. "Just resting."

"Could we go outside and play?"

"Perhaps a little later…your papa is going to rest for a little while."

Christine then re-entered carrying a few steaming towels.

"Oh, honey, let's let papa rest for a while. Why don't you go out into the kitchen and I'll be out to start breakfast."

When my son was gone, Christine placed a few warm towels down on my achy back.

"That should make you feel better, Erik."

"Yes, thank you."

There was a long pause, and then the talk I had been waiting for.

"…I..um…got a letter from Raoul today."

"You did?"

"Yes. He's very eager to return to Coney Island."

Writing that letter had hurt me entirely but it had made Christine happy. That's all I wanted to do was make Christine happy. But if one single letter from Raoul had made her smile, what if I wrote her love letters from me instead? If I could get my Christine to fall deeply in love with me, she wouldn't want to leave come spring. Plus, with me writing her letters, it could possibly keep her mind off of Raoul seeing that he was being too ignorant to write his own wife.

"Well, Erik, I'm going to get breakfast started." Christine rose from my side, gently patting me on the shoulder. "You rest, love."

My angel walked to the doorway, paused and then turned back around, a smile stretching across her beautiful face again.

"You know, Erik, we really didn't talk about last night's events."

"Last night's events?" I asked.

"Yes. Is it really true that you're naming a dancehall after me?"

I turned to see her still smiling, not quite sure on what to say. But, I decided to tell her the truth…

"Yes." was all I could muster, worried about the argument that was sure to come from this. But my angel's smile only widened.

"That's so romantic."

And then she left… Romantic? Romantic? My heart was fleeting at such a soft, yet wonderful word. Perhaps hope was not lost after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Some fluff for ya...Please review! More wonderful fluff is on the way! That and my first published story "The Escapades Of Augie Atwell" More details will follow.<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Christine's POV**

It was New Year's eve, a day usually spent with family. Back home, New Year's usually consisted of Gustave and I entertaining ourselves while Raoul was out drinking himself into oblivion. Erik had spent the previous evening slumped over his desk, resulting in a terrible back ache. Though, after laying down for a while, he approached me as I was cleaning some clothes in the basement.

"Washing clothes?" he questioned.

I smiled. "Of course. Who else is going to wash your clothes?"

"Would you like to go for a ride?"

I turned to face him, his deformity staring me right in the face. Ride? What so ever did he mean?

"Ride?"

"A horseback ride." he corrected.

When I didn't answer him, he began persuading me to go along with him.

"I was just thinking, because it's such a lovely day outside. It's also the eve of the new year, and I know you have to go into market to buy some things for tonight's meal."

When I agreed, we were off within a few minutes time. After saddling up his two stallions, Erik helped me up on his white mare before jumping up to sit behind me. It amazed me how well Gustave rode on his own. For years Raoul had not taken the time to teach our son how to ride, in fear of it being too dangerous. Erik on the other hand, had taught Gustave and from the way he was riding, I knew he had the best teacher anyone could have ever asked for.

"Not too far ahead, Gustave!" Erik called out as our son began to gallop ahead on the beach. After Erik's warning, Gustave slowed down, trotting in the water as we rode a few feet back.

"He's a very experienced rider, don't you think?" Erik asked me.

"Indeed. He's had the best teacher though…"

"Well, I wouldn't call myself the best, but I think I've done pretty well."

"I never thought I'd see the day when my son would ride. You probably know that Raoul forbid it…"

"Yes, well I'm his real father by blood and I'll decide what's best for him and what's not. Which reminds me, I'm thinking about taking Gustave into the country tomorrow for some business."

"What sort of business?" I asked, gazing up at his white mask.

"It's a surprise." Erik chuckled. "An early birthday gift for him."

I smiled. "What could be out in the country worth traveling for?"

"Well, Gustave will be eleven soon. I was thinking that he needed a suitable stallion of his own to get around on. He can't keep riding my horses, now can he? Come springtime, they'll be too busy with shows to be ridden on. No, he needs one of his own."

"You're getting him a horse for his birthday?" I gasped. "Erik, he's wanted one ever since he was little."

"He needs one, Christine. There is an animal auction every weekend up in the country side. I'll find a good one and purchase it for him. I just wanted to make sure you were all right with me taking him for the day? I'd ask you to come along, but I think it's more of a father and son thing."

"Yes, you two should certainly have some bonding time together."

As I watched our son ridding ahead on the beach, I couldn't help but notice how happy he seemed. I never seen Gustave this happy before, not even in Paris.

"What are your plans tonight, Erik?" I finally asked.

Erik shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, most likely. Writing some music or figuring out plans for spring."

"Well, it's New Year's eve and I think it be really nice if you spent the night with Gustave and I. I'll cook us a nice meal and then we can play games and have a great time."

"Are you asking me to join you, Christine?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Of course, Erik. It is only right that you do."

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

The day was wonderful. For once, my mind was fully on spending the day with Erik and not about how worried I was for Raoul. I had finally gotten a letter from him, which eased my worries entirely and let me concentrate on other things, such as spending time with Erik. We rode up and down the Phantasma beach for what seemed like hours, ending our journey with a trip into town so I could buy some much needed items. If Erik and I were going to be spending New Year's together, I wanted us to have a decent meal. Yes, people stared and gawked as I walked the streets hand in hand with a man in a white mask, but I didn't care. Erik was a true gentleman and anyone who thought otherwise was the monster, not him. I could tell that he was extremely nervous, for I could feel his gloved hands sweating into my own as we walked from shop to shop. I wasn't sure if he were afraid of displeasing me or afraid of the people who were staring. I really didn't care, for Erik did anything but make me feel uncomfortable. These past few weeks of not hearing from Raoul worried me so much that I couldn't stop and realize the kind man that Erik really was. Nor, was I able to acknowledge the kind gestures that only he did for me. Today, Erik not only held the door open to every shop we entered and helped carry the grocery bags, but he also walked into town with me…and that meant the world to me, for I knew how much Erik hated crowds. But that is love, right? Isn't love being able to do anything for someone, even if it makes you feel uncomfortable? If there was one thing I knew, it was that Erik certainly loved me.

**Gustave's POV**

I was sitting by the fireplace writing music after our afternoon ride. It was such a wonderful day, seeing that mother had spent it with us. Usually it was just papa and I. My papa suddenly came walking out into the family room dressed in his robe and sleep trousers. When we returned home, his clothes had been soaking wet and smelling like the Phantasma stables.

"What are you up to, pal?" he asked.

I looked up from my work, my papa staring down at me and waiting for my answer.

"Writing music." I replied before looking back down at my work. My papa reached down for my papers, awaiting my permission.

"Do you mind?"

"Um, no…"

My father scooped up my work, reading over each line without a single emotion in his face. When he was finished reading, he placed my work back down and nodded, resting his chin on his palm.

"So, what did you think?" I questioned.

"It's very good, Gustave. When you're finished with it, I'd really like to hear you play it on the piano."

"All right."

I was going back to work when my papa began to talk to me again.

"I'm taking my annual trip into the country tomorrow, Gustave. I was thinking that you and I could spend some time together."

"What do you go into the country for?"

"To buy new animals for my season at Phantasma. I need a few more dogs and maybe a horse or two…"

"What about mama?"

"Oh, she'll find something to do while we're gone, I'm sure."

"All right, papa."

My papa smiled. "Good, we'll leave at first light."

**Erik's POV**

Holidays were never a happy time for me. Usually they consisted of me sitting alone in my flat, either sobbing or writing music into the wee hours of the morning. Christmas had been a joyful time for me, and now, New Year's was turning out to be the same way. After returning home and taking a shower I walked out into the family room to find Gustave hard at work with his music. After getting his agreement to follow me into the country come morning, I walked down stairs in my basement to find Christine hanging wet clothes on a line I had hung across the basement wall specifically for her use. I never had someone to wash my clothes for me until now. I had spent my life fulfilling every daily task on my own without anyone else to help out. Seeing Christine hanging my wet, clean clothes over the clothes line was something I would simply never get used to.

"You don't have to keep cleaning up around here, Christine." I said, my body stiff, and hands folded gracefully behind my back.

She giggled. "And just how else are your stinky clothes going to get clean? They don't have legs to walk down here and do it themselves."

"You know what I mean, Christine."

"I'm washing mine and Gustave's clothes, it isn't much more to wash your tiny pile."

"Well, thank you. Your generosity does not go unappreciated."

"Speaking of clothes, I had to wash your stinky pile from the stables."

"Oh, Christine, I know how much you love the scent of horse manure."

Christine threw a clean shirt at me.

"I could only imagine how much clothes I'll be washing come springtime with you working all the time around the stables."

I chuckled. "Christine, during summer, I almost all the time come home covered in sweat."

"Well, stinky, just let me get finished up here and then we'll spend the night together having fun."

And that's exactly what we did. Christine cooked us a nice meal, afterwards we sat around the fireplace, playing checkers and spending time together as the happy family I always wished for. Before midnight, Gustave had fallen asleep on the floor. We could only chuckle as we watched our child sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. After a few minutes, Christine stood up from the couch and scooped him up into her arms.

"I'll be right back."

When Christine was gone, I quickly began to clean up the checker board and replace the area with a more romantic setting. After throwing away the checkers set, I pulled out a wine bottle and a few glasses. When everything was set out, I let out a deep breath and waited for Christine to rejoin me.

"Gustave, he can never stay awake until midnight. He always falls asleep hours before the new year is even here." Christine was walking out when she stopped and smiled at me.

"Join me?" I extended my hand to her, only to have her accept my kind gesture. She placed her hand into my own and we both sat down together.

"It's better that he doesn't stay up until midnight." I said. "He won't want to get up tomorrow morning at dawn. I actually plan on being out of here long before then."

I poured my angel a glass of wine, sitting there beside one another alone for the first time in what seemed like centuries.

"So were holidays' usually loud and elaborate back in Paris?" I asked.

Christine looked down at her glass, her expression changing over to one filled with worriment.

"It was usually just Gustave and I. Raoul was never home…I waited for him to always join us…but…"

"Drinking, I'm sure?"

"Yes, of course. He spent countless nights at the bar, New Year's being the worst night of them all."

I don't know why I did it, but I placed my hand over her own, lightly squeezing it. I wanted to comfort my angel through any heartache she was feeling at the moment.

"You don't have to go through all of that anymore, Christine."

I had expected my angel to pull away, but instead she smiled and continued our conversation.

"What were past holidays like for you, Erik?"

"Lonely." I said, taking a sip of my wine. "Lonely and filled with regret."

"What about your childhood?"

"Why would you ask me that? I've told you that they were lonely and painful."

"Erik, you're like a clam." my angel replied. She placed her fingers underneath my chin and forced me to look at her. "You keep yourself closed up. I really do want to know about you, Erik…everything. No matter how much it hurts.."

I moved the collar of my shirt aside to expose the scars that were scattered out among my lower neck, but Christine wasn't interested in seeing them.

"Erik, I'm not talking about the scars."

"But they're part of it, Christine."

"Erik, I know enough about you to know that the gypsies abused you."

"Yes, then you don't need to know anymore."

"But I know nothing about your mother."

I sighed, for I had never talked about my mother with anyone. But where was I to start?

"Christine, there isn't much to say. My father died in an accident before I was born and my mother became heartbroken with sorrow for her loss. I believe her heartbrokenness caused my deformity…and her hatred for me. She was supposed to name me after my father, but after she saw the monster she had given birth to, her perspective instantly changed."

"Erik, that's horrible."

"You asked me how holidays were… They were horrible, Christine, a nightmare. She wouldn't let me come downstairs, wouldn't let me join her for holiday dinners. I was treated worse than the family mule."

My angel was silent, and when I looked over at her, she had tears running down her precious cheeks. It hurt, but she wanted to know and I planned on telling her everything.

"When I was seven, the town's children attacked me…They stabbed me in my stomach. I nearly died…Laid on my mama's couch for nearly a week on death's door and with hardly any help. She stitched me up with a turkey needle and string…"

I stopped when I heard my angel gasp. She had tears pouring down her cheeks, silently apologizing for asking me to tell her everything. But she needed to see…She needed to see everything. I opened my shirt and lifted the lining of my trousers up for her to see the zigzagged scar that was across the bottom of my stomach. The scar was not like the other scars, for my mother had stitched me up with thick string, and oh, how it had hurt.

"Erik, please, stop…"

But I couldn't, for now the horrible memories had come back and I too was in tears. My angel crawled into my lap and cupped my distortion with her hand.

"Christine, I have seen and been through more pain than anyone should ever have to endure in a thousand lifetimes."

"Shhh…I'm here, angel…"

My Christine rocked me in her arms and hummed a soothing tune to me. We sat there in silence, until I was feeling better.

"Christine, do you want to see something neat?"

My angel nodded and I stood, pulling her along with me. I lead her into my room and opened the French doors. The winter wind instantly blew inward, but I continued to lead her right to the edge of my balcony. When we were situated, I hurried back inside my room to grab a blanket to keep the chill off of our bodies. We both sat there on my lounger curled up together in the large quilt…Oh, what a wonderful dream this was. If there was anything I wanted to keep doing, it was having my angel in my embrace.

"Erik, it's so cold." Christine stated. "Why are we out here?"

But before I could answer, the grandfather clock in my hallway chimed in the hour of midnight. It was no longer 1909…1910 was now upon us and I wanted to start out the new year right. And as soon as the last chime rang out, the first firework over Coney Island occurred. Purple, green, red and blue sparks filled the night sky, my angel's face growing wide with excitement. Yes, Luna park shot off fireworks every New Year's eve. I never bothered watching, for I never had a reason to. But tonight…tonight was so much different. I had my angel beside me and there wasn't anything better than that.

"Oh, Erik, they're so beautiful…"

I looked over at her, knowing the traditions that occurred during such a moment every year. But could I experience those traditions? That tradition being to kiss the one you love? We were both eyeing one another now, neither of us making any sudden moves.

"Happy New Year, mon ange…" I said.

No, I couldn't do this. If there was one thing I didn't want to do, it was upset Christine, when our night had gone so well. I turned back towards the ongoing fireworks, not really interested in watching them any longer. But then, I felt my angel's cold fingers embrace my cheek, and the next thing I knew, she was in my lap. I looked up at her our eyes meeting with one another…

"Happy New Year, Erik."

And then she kissed me… Oh, how she kissed me too. It was like fireworks, our bodies not being able to get enough of one another. And when we broke away, those bright fireworks over Coney Island had ended, leaving just the two of us staring into one another's eyes…and oh, what a beautiful sight it was. I could have stared into her beautiful orbs forever that evening… She was in my lap, her hands clasped over each of my cheeks and yes, we kissed not only once, but three times before deciding to go inside for the night. And once we were inside, my angel kissed me goodnight. Oh, what a wonderful feeling it was to be kissed goodnight by the woman of my dreams. I stayed up an hour more, but as I drifted off to sleep beside my angel, one thing was certain, this New Year's would live within my heart and memory until the day I died.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff Fluffity Fluff Fluff! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Have tou all gotten your tickets yet for the Phantom 25th Anniversary show Live from London? It's being screened in movie theaters live nationwide on Oct 2nd! Gots my ticket!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Erik's POV**

I awoke on the morning of mine and Gustave's outing. I woke while the sky was still pitch black, and my angel was still laying sound asleep beside me. I quietly rolled out of bed and tiptoed over to my wardrobe closet to pull out a pair of fresh trousers and a shirt. After slipping off my sleep trousers and hanging them up, I heard the rustling of blankets and then my angel's soft mew.

"Erik?"

"Shhh, it's all right." I replied. "Just go on back to sleep."

I was buttoning up my shirt when I leaned down and pressed a kiss to my angel's cheek.

"Sleep, Christine, we shall be back before sundown."

"I'll make a roast for dinner." she offered.

"Sounds lovely."

"I'll go into town today," she replied in between yawning. "And pick us up some fresh vegetables."

"Just be careful. Coney can be a dangerous place for an unaccompanied woman."

When Christine closed her eyes again, I fixed the blankets on the bed and headed across the hall fetch my son. If there was anything that made he and I different, it was our sleeping habits. Yes, he might have walked and talked like me, but when it came to sleeping, the boy slept like a brick. Yes, I could do the same when I was dreadfully exhausted, but I never slept more than a few hours. Gustave on the other hand could sleep so soundly for hours, that if I didn't know any better I would have thought him to be dead.

"Gustave," I shook his body that was beneath the blankets, in hope of waking the child. When I didn't get a reply, I tore the blankets away. "Gustave, it's time to get up."

This time, he stirred and reached out blindly for the blankets, pulling one over his head and groaning.

"Five more minutes, Mister Y."

"In five more minutes we're going to be out of this house." I teased, pulling off the blankets again.

While my son laid there, I turned around to pull out a clean pair of clothes to dress him in. When I had them in my arms, I turned to spot him sitting up with his head leaning down. Oh, this child was unbelievable.

"Gustave, take off your shirt so we can get dressed."

My son groaned as his fingers worked slowly at unbuttoning his nightshirt. I was becoming impatient with the child and soon, pushed his hand aside and took over.

"Gustave, how are you ever going to take over Phantasma, if you can't wake up at a decent time."

I pulled his white shirt over his head, feeling around for his arms to place them into the correct sleeves.

"It's not even light out yet, Mister Y."

"Gustave, haven't you ever heard the saying "_The early bird catches the worm?"_

"I'm not a bird." he sleepily groaned. "And mama makes me breakfast."

I rolled my eyes, for it was apparent that he had no idea what I meant.

"All right, son, on your feet." I demanded, pulling him up off the mattress.

He did as I asked, standing up to I could pull down his sleep trousers. I was glad when he took over dressing himself, for it gave me time to put away his nightclothes.

"Brush you hair, Gustave." I said, handing him his red brush that was sitting on the night table. "And then go into the bathroom and brush your teeth. Our ride should be here at any minute."

My child didn't say a word and walked towards the bathroom like a blind zombie. As he was occupied with getting ready, I made up his bed so Christine wouldn't have to, knowing that he would be ready by the time I was finished with cleaning up a bit. I wanted to make Christine's day easier than it usually was, and I knew by making Gustave's bed would cut ten minutes off of her daily chores. When I approached the family room, I peeked out the window to notice that my carriage was pulling up. When Gustave finally came walking out, I ordered him to put on his shoes and when he was ready, we were out the door to start our journey to the train station.

"Where are we going?" my son asked once we were situated into my carriage. I had brought the morning newspaper along to give me something to do, but I knew with Gustave beside me, I wouldn't be getting any reading finished.

"To the train station." I said. "We have a long journey today."

"A train ride?" my son gasped, his eyes widening with excitement. "I've never ridden on a train before."

"It's very fun, Gustave."

"When we get there, can we eat?" he questioned. "I'm starving."

I chuckled. "If not for our trip, you wouldn't even be up yet."

"I know, but I'm so hungry."

It only took a few minutes for our carriage to arrive at the train station. Once there, I warned Gustave to stay close by due to the crowds of people that usually surrounded the platforms. Every few moments, I would look down to see if my son were still beside me, and I was glad that each time I looked down he would be at my side. Our platform was the last one, crowds of people loading in front of us. When I approached the door, I handed the conductor our tickets and he clipped them before letting us by.

"This is such a big train." my son exclaimed as he boarded.

"Yes, well, let's head to the dining car then."

The isles of the steam engine were very narrow, which made watching Gustave harder than I first thought it to be. I made him walk in front of me as we passed through each car. My son, who obviously had no idea where we were headed continued to look behind him to see if I would tell him to do differently, but I told him to press on. When we were finally in the dining car, I lifted him up and sat him at a table before I did the same. The sky was finally beginning to brighten outside, making the orange looking sky a little too blinding for my own liking. I pulled down the shade that was hanging on our window, looking down at the menu.

"Do you ride the train a lot?"

I looked up at my son who was sitting across from me. It was such a strange thing to be sitting here beside him, when just last year I attended the auction alone.

"Every year." I said. "Sometimes twice. I only take it when I have to ride into the country."

"Where is the country, Mister Y?"

"Pennsylvania." I said. "There's a lot of farming there. That's usually where I find most of my animals."

Gustave's excitement expanded once our train began to move. He looked out the window, giggling in pure happiness as he watched the trees and houses pass us by. I could only smile, for my son not only inherited my angel's smile, but her laugh as well.

"Ah, Mister Y, how did I not know that you'd be riding with us today?"

I looked up to see Adrianna; the dining car waitress. She knew who I was, for she had served me seven years now. Yes, I only rode the train twice a year, but I was no stranger, no matter where I went. Everyone knew who I was; they knew that I ran Phantasma, but they also knew the lonely life I have lived. Not that I went around sobbing my story to just anyone, but no matter where I went, I always heard the cruel things said behind my back. Mister Y, was indeed, always the leading topic of daily gossip no matter where you went. Adrianna, however, had been the only kind person outside of Phantasma to smile at me. Yes, I tipped her well, but she always treated me like any one of her many customers. She always made sure that my glass was filled with fresh tea and that I was enjoying my meal. Yes, everyone in the dining car always gawked and whispered to one another as if I didn't know who they were talking about, but I didn't care.

"You know what today is, Adrianna." I said.

"Your auction, of course." she flipped open her little note pad, readying herself to write down what ever I wished to order.

"The usual." I said.

"English tea, two lumps of sugar, cream and pumpkin scone." she smiled as she wrote it down.

"You know me too well."

Gustave must have been underneath the table, for when he came up into his seat again, Adrianna's eyes widened.

"Are you lost?" she questioned. "I could help you find your mother."

"No, Adrianna, it's all right." I said. "He's with me."

"And who is this cutie?" she questioned pinching Gustave's cheek.

"His name is Gustave. He's my son."

"I didn't know you had a son, Mister Y." she gasped.

"Well, it's a long story." I said. "But he is hopefully here to stay."

"Well, what would you like, Gustave?"

My son shrugged his shoulders.

Adrianna, being the kind person that she was, leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"I'll put in a good word with the chef to put some ice cream on top of some French toast."

My son could only smile and nod. When she walked away, I went back to reading my paper, only to be disturbed from it a few moments later.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

I placed down my paper. "Why would you think that?"

"She's awfully nice to you."

"You should know better than to ask me that." I said. "Your mother is the only woman I love."

And with a simple smile from my son, not another word was said between us.

**Gustave's POV**

Everything was so wonderful, the trip to Pennsylvania being one of them. My papa and I sat on the train, eating breakfast and talking to one another for what seemed like hours. When our train finally arrived at its destination, I followed Mister Y off onto the platform and towards wherever he was headed. Everything looked so much different than Coney Island. There were no tall buildings, no amusement rides and certainly no freaks. Everyone that I passed buy were dressed in overalls and weird looking hats. Mister Y told me that they were farmers, and some culture he called "Amish." It was strange seeing someone so much different than myself. The women dressed in black and the men were dressed in black trousers and blue shirts. There was a large fair like atmosphere set up on a large piece of land, fences and stables surrounding every inch of it. Mister Y kept me close as we began getting closer to the crowds of people and thousand of animals. It was clear that my papa was no stranger to the auction, for everyone that passed shook his hand and mingled in small conversation. What made everyone even more astonished was when he introduced me as his son. I wasn't really sure why we were here at the auction, but I followed my papa where ever he wished to go. We were walking into the stables when I finally asked him.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"What are we here for?"

My papa was walking down the isles of gated cows and dogs, peeking in each one as we continued along.

"Well, I told you yesterday that we needed a few dogs for next season's shows."

"And what else?"

My papa smirked.

"I could also use a new horse."

"For a show?"

"Not quite. I was thinking that when spring comes you'll be needing one to ride on. Cesar will be too busy with performing in shows to ride you around."

Mister Y was buying me a horse? This was all that I had ever wanted, and yet, I never thought it possible.

"What? Really?" I gasped.

"Yes, Gustave, a birthday gift for you. I want you to pick which ever one you want, one that you think would be a perfect ride."

I wrapped my arms around Mister Y's body squeezing him tightly. His arms shot up into the air, not really quite sure on what to do. As the moment pressed on, it was my papa who broke us away.

"Well, come on now, Gustave. You need to pick one before the auction starts."

Papa wanted me to pick a horse! He was letting me chose the horse that I wanted. I walked ahead of him, peeking into each pen in hopes of finding a fine stallion. Yes, I passed white ones, brown ones, even black ones…but none of them seemed to catch my eye. When we reached the exit, my papa stopped me.

"Well?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing really caught my eye."

Mister Y chuckled.

"Gustave, we must have passed at least fifteen horses."

"I know, but I want my horse to be special."

Across the way there was another stable, one that I was already headed towards.

"Gustave, not in there." My papa warned. But I was already inside when I realized what this stable was for. There were isles and isles of sick looking animals. Malnourished pigs, dogs that had severe cases of mange, even a few horses. Before I could walk another inch, my papa placed his hand over my shoulder, attempting to turn me around.

"We ought not be in here, Gustave."

"What is this place, papa?"

"Animals that are auctioned off for the slaughter factories."

"But why?"

"Because they're sick, Gustave."

I knew we should have left, but something was telling me to continue on within the stables. I walked on, looking at each sick animal within each stall. And then, I saw him… There, in the last stall was a little pony. He was standing there looking straight at me. He looked perfectly healthy, all except for his face. The left side of his face and muzzle had been burned, so badly that he was missing his fur, pink, scared flesh replacing the area where brown, fluffy fur should have been.

"Gustave, what are you doing?"

I ignored him, opening his pen and approaching the little animal. He did not back away, nor did he become aggressive. Instead, he pushed his face into my hand, letting me pet him as long as I wished. I giggled in happiness, but my papa stopped me.

"Gustave, come on out of there."

"But, papa-"

"But nothing, Gustave."

"Why is he going to be auctioned off, papa? Why is he going to be killed? He looks perfectly healthy."

"Gustave, look at his face. He must have been in a barn fire of some sort."

"So that's why? Because of his face?"

"No farmer will want him working on their farm."

As I continued petting his brownish, tan fur, I smiled, for I wanted this horse more than anything in the world.

"I think he's a beautiful horse, papa."

"Gustave, he's not fully grown. You won't be able to ride him until at least summer. Besides…look at him."

"And what about him? Just because he has a scarred face doesn't mean that he won't be a perfect horse."

My papa sighed and entered the pen, checking his legs and hoofs.

"Gustave, I told you I was going to buy you a horse."

"And you said I could have anyone I wanted. I want him, papa…I'll…I'll name him Peanut Butter."

"Gustave-"

"You can't let Peanut Butter go to the glue factory because of his face, papa! You just can't….Mama didn't throw you aside because of your face!"

Before I could say another word, my papa pulled me from the pen and towards the auction house.

"We'll get you a real horse, Gustave." he firmly stated. "Not some sick, circus freak."

But I was no longer interested in the auction or getting a horse any longer. As the auction started, I stood there beside my papa, saddened at his words. He must have noticed, for he didn't say a single word. My papa bid on three new dogs, winning them hands down before they even brought in the sickly animals from the stable Peanut Butter was staying in. I watched as they trotted Peanut Butter around, men bidding from the other side. The bid was already up to fifty dollars and nearly finished. I noticed my papa staring down at me, and I don't know the reason why, but just as the auction for Peanut Butter ended, my papa's hand flew up. The bid went on, and in the end, Mister Y had won Peanut Butter for eighty dollars, a price no body else from the factories were willing to pay.

"Come on then." my papa said, leading me towards the door. "Let's go gather up my dogs and…Peanut Butter."

"Papa, why did you change your mind?" I asked as we walked out.

"Well, after examining him fully, Gustave, I found there to be no other health issues besides his face. His legs are strong, his back fully shaped…He'll be a good stallion when he grows."

"But why did you change your mind?"

And then he said the words I wasn't expecting to hear.

"Well, Gustave, someone once told me the same about Cesar. He was in that exact stable seven years ago when I came to the auction for the first time. Three legs and on his way to the glue factory. I went against everyone's words, bid on him, won him and designed him a steel leg. He's the best stallion I could have ever asked for. I'm sure Peanut Butter will turn out being the same way; grateful, loyal and the best horse one could ever ask for."

I smiled. "Your face isn't pretty either, Mister Y, but you're the best father in the world."

And then I hugged him. "Thank you, papa…I love you."

His arms came around my body, hugging me close to him.

"Me too, Gustave, more than you could ever know. Happy early Birthday, son…"

"Yes, the best ever…"

And with that, he and I made our way to the back stables to collect our prizes, Peanut Butter being one of them. Yes, mother may not have been able to see eye to eye with Mister Y, but one thing was for sure, he and I were the best of friends and always would be no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW haha, hope you enjoyed! Please review!<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Christine's POV**

No body knows why horrible things happen to good people. I have lived on this earth nearly thirty years, and I still have no idea why such things happen. All that I knew, was that when Erik and Gustave returned home from the auction, the child's eyes were wide with excitement and he was wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen. Peanut Butter; that's the name Gustave had given his new horse. My son pulled me outside to meet his new companion, and what I saw nearly blew me away. Instead of a full grown stallion, Erik had bought our son a pony with some sort of facial deformity. But my son didn't care, he was so excited about Peanut Butter that it would be wrong for me to question any of it. Though, that evening as Erik and I laid beside one another in bed, he explained everything to me. Oh, how my child was so much like his father. I knew that Erik had gotten Cesar from the auction and I also knew that if not for him, Cesar would have been a goner. My son had done the same kind deed today by begging Erik to buy him Peanut Butter.

Erik was truly a great man, one that I knew I could one day come to love. But what about Raoul? What about everything we had built over the last ten years? I wasn't sure what would become of him, but things certainly seemed better with him, at least from what his letters said. Yes, I had a new letter from Raoul waiting for me in my box almost every other day. And not just any letters, they were beautiful love letters. Raoul had never written me such sweet words before. I hadn't even thought it possible. But each day that a new letter arrived, the happier I became. It was as if the last ten years hadn't happened and I was back writing the Raoul I knew long ago. But something strange was about to occur, something that would make me think about my future and my choice come springtime. As I've said before, I wasn't quite sure why bad things happened to good people, but before the day of January thirty first, I knew why. It was to test your ability, to test everything around you…I know this, because it surely tested me.

**Erik's POV**

For weeks after the auction, all I did each night was write Christine a love letter. I had come up with the idea to write as if I were Raoul and place the letters in her mailbox. It was the only way to express my true feelings to her without actually hurting Christine's feelings. If she thought they were from Raoul; which she did, then I knew I could see that smile upon her face. And oh, how I did… It lit up my world, and yes, even though that smile was for Raoul, in reality, I knew it was for me.

"_To my one and only love, _

_I've been waiting for you for so long, and now that you are here with me, I will never ever let you go. We both know that life is not always fair. We know that there will come a time when we have to face trials in our relationship, but we will overcome because our love will see us through. They say promises are made to be broken, but I say promises is meant to be for as long as we believe in the power of love... I know in my heart you believe it too. I am so thankful and so very happy that I have found my destiny in you. _

_You are my happiness, a very special blessing God has given to me. I'm so excited spending my whole life with someone that I truly love and care about, spending each special day with all the love in our heart of hearts. I love you so much and will always love until forever. That's a promise that I'll surely going to keep forever in my heart."_

I finished writing my latest letter before sealing it and donning my cloak to drop it off at the post office. I always prayed to God that I would never find a letter written from Raoul in Christine's box, and thankfully, there never was. Why on earth he hadn't been writing her was beyond my wildest dream, but I was glad, for my charade would never be discovered. Though, one evening just as I was heading home from my late night visit to the post office to drop off Christine's next letter, Mr. Squelch came rushing towards me.

"Sir, it's important!"

I turned around to spot his muscular form rushing towards me.

"It's Lucy!" he exclaimed. "The latest storm has scared her. She's escaped!"

I knew who he was talking about, for I only had one animal named "Lucy." She was my main act, an elephant I had saved from being destroyed all because she was missing her tusks. Poachers from India had taken them for their ivory and I had saved her. Yes, for how humongous she was, that's how frightened she easily became during a snow storm.

"Don't worry, Mister Squelch." I said. "I'll be sure to find her."

This wasn't the first time Lucy had escaped. A few winters ago, the snow storm had gotten so terrible that she broke out of her gate and headed towards the beach. One thing was certain though, I needed to find her before she found her way into town. If she did, I knew it would be the end of her. Once, an elephant escaped from Luna park and was shot down nearly an hour later because he had wandered off into a nearby neighborhood. Such a terrible thing to destroy and innocent animal. Animals are not asked to be born, nor are they asked to be treated as terrible as they sometimes are. My animals, on the other hand are always treated like my employees. After saddling up Cesar, I rode him to the beach in hopes of finding Lucy wandering around. Usually, that's where I found her. I rode up and down Phantasma beach, looking at the ground for any signs of her large footprints. Yes, I could have went home and crawled into my nice warm bed with Christine, but Lucy's well being was more important at the moment.

"Come on, Cesar." I ordered. "Keep moving."

Sometimes I believe my animals to be more human than they really were. If an elephant had escaped from Luna Park, their employees would be armed with loaded guns and ready to shoot. I on the other hand was armed with nothing more than Lucy's leash, as if I were out searching for a lost dog. When she had escaped before, I found her on the beach within twenty minutes and after wrapping that leash around her neck, she came calmly, and willingly. Why I didn't think for any of it to change now, was beyond me, for the pain happened so fast, that I hadn't anytime to realize what had happened to me. I was riding on Cesar up the snowy beach, when all of a sudden I was hit in the side by something hard. I instantly fell onto my back, the snow covered sand not making the ground any softer. I reached for my side, when I looked up and saw Lucy standing there waving her trunk around in an angry rage.

Usually, Lucy was such a gentle and calm creature. I knew she meant nothing by knocking me off of Cesar, for I knew she was just upset and most likely frightened. Animals get frightened and irritated just as often as human's do. Yes, I should have been prepared for this, but the thought never occurred to me. Her anger had caused a chain reaction, for the more and more she swung her trunk around, the more damage she caused. She was now frightening Cesar, for he was neighing in the loudest tone I had ever heard. Not only that, but he was also backing up towards me.

"Cesar, stop!" I ordered. "Stop moving!"

But my horse was too frightened to listen and soon, his hoofs had backed up right onto my legs. I cried out as excruciating pain shot up and down my body, but what was I to do? I hit Cesar in the legs to move him away, only frightening him even more. When I tried to stand up, Lucy cried out in an angry roar and struck me in the ribs with her trunk again. And as if things couldn't get any worse, when I hit the ground again, Cesar stood up on his hind legs, backing right up towards me. I tried to roll away, but it was too late, for Cesar lost his balance and fell right on top of the lower half of my body. I heard bones crush, felt my entire body go numb from such pain… My horse weighed at least eight hundred pounds, and now, that eight hundred pounds was pinning me down. How badly I tried to push Cesar away as I lay there bleeding, but he wouldn't budge. Lucy had finally walked away and ceased her terrorizing. I knew if Cesar had rolled the remainder of his body over on me, I would not still be breathing.

"Come on, Cesar!" I screamed. "Get up!"

By my final shove, Cesar finally stood up, but not before nearly killing me. I plopped back into the sand in hopes of waking up and having this all be nothing more than a dream. But then again, this was real, and I knew sooner or later I would die. How could I have been so stupid to not think about how upset Lucy was going to be? But now, I wasn't even sure about my elephant's fate, for I knew if she stepped one foot into town, it would be over for her.

**Christine's POV**

I awoke alone like I did mostly every morning. Usually my mornings with Erik consisted of breakfast and then a walk through Phantasma. Over the past few weeks he and I have gotten closer to one another, but our affection went no farther than a kiss or two. It was Raoul's love letters that were keeping it that way. Each new letter was like a new life just waiting to happen. I knew once Raoul arrived come spring, he and I would start a new life together. But for the time being, I wanted to make Erik happy as well, and I enjoyed our time spent together. Yes, I invited Gustave day after day, but all he was ever worried about was his new horse. While he was off playing in the stables, it was Erik and I who would find comfort in one another.

"Gustave, where are you going?" I asked upon seeing my son throwing on his jacket.

Gustave glanced at me, one hand on his scarf and the other on the doorknob.

"Mother, I have to feed Peanut Butter his breakfast. How else is he supposed to grow big and strong?"

"Your papa is going to be disappointed if you run off before your own breakfast again."

"I'll be back real soon, mama, I promise." he replied. "Papa won't even know that I'm gone."

"Somehow, I don't find that believable."

It was nearly nine in the morning, and still, Erik was not home. Usually if he ran an errand, he was back way before eight. Usually, he was the one who made breakfast. Gustave's birthday was in a few days, and I knew he was most likely out completing some sort of birthday surprise for him since it would be the first one celebrated as a family. But things certainly changed the moment Gustave opened the door and Mr. Squelch was standing there screaming for me.

"Miss Christine!"

His voice nearly gave me a heart attack, but I turned right to him, for he sounded scared.

"Mr. Squelch, what's wrong? If you're looking for Mister Y, I'm afraid he's stepped out."

"It's Mister Y that I came to speak with you about." he gasped. "You must come quickly! There has been a terrible accident down on the beach!"

I wasn't sure what Mr. Squelch was talking about, but didn't hesitate a single moment in grabbing my cloak and Gustave's hand. We weren't even down the stairs when Mr. Squelch began explaining the horrible events that had happened over night. Mr. Squelch was telling his story so quickly, that all I got out of it was that Erik had gone searching for one of his animals when she attacked him. He was also explaining how my Erik was still in surgery and that he was severely injured.

When we arrived at the hospital, my son was full of questions and concerns, questions I didn't have answers for. It took nearly three hours before I even seen a doctor, and when I did, my heart nearly stopped beating. The doctor took a seat, and very slowly, spit out the words that immediately tested both strength and will.

"…Both of his legs are fractured, his lung collapsed, and his lower half is a complete mess."

"Lower half?" I quivered.

The doctor nodded. "His horse fell on him, spraining his body and fracturing his pelvic bone. He's going to be in excruciating pain for years to come. He's going to need someone to look after him from now on."

I swallowed hard. "What are you saying?"

"That Mister Y may need assistance completing simple, everyday tasks for the remainder of his life. Yes, he'll be able to walk again, but as far as being able to function properly, it's going to take months, maybe even years."

"What about a nurse?" I questioned. "Surely a nurse could look after him."

"Not even a nurse could help him now, Miss Christine." he said. "Only someone who knows and loves him will be able to have the patience to help him live his life."

"But I am not his wife…" I gasped. "Possibly only a roommate until spring."

"I won't repeat what I have just said, Miss Christine. He will be able to walk, but as far as standing goes, he won't be able to tolerate it for long. It be dangerous to let him live alone."

From where my son sat, he crossed his arms and looked at me.

"He won't ever have to be alone." my son snapped. "I'm not ever leaving him."

"Gustave-hush!"

"Well, I'm not! I'll take care of him, mama!"

I turned back to the doctor.

"May I see him?"

The doctor nodded and I stood, motioning Gustave to stay where he was. If there was one thing I didn't want, it was for a child to see the horrible sight of what I was about to witness. For there, in a room all his own, lay Erik curled up in what seemed to be a painful position. The good half of his face was black and blue, while the remainder of his body lay immobile and swelled. My angel was breathing extremely heavy, making it apparent that he was already in excruciating pain. I approached his side, reaching for his hand and lightly squeezing it. My angel's eyes only opened and looked my way before closing again. As I have said before, I wasn't sure why bad things happened to good people. But this not only tested my will, but also my decision. Erik was going to need a life long companion to stick by his side and help him with anything he needed help with. Yes, I could leave him, but he is and always will be the father of my child. I was not Erik's wife, nor could I be while I was still married to Raoul. But that day, something else miraculously happened. After the day Erik was injured, Raoul's love letters stopped pouring in…..completely! For days, I checked my box while Erik was in that hospital, and not one was there waiting for me. Yes, God works in mysterious ways, but even Raoul's letters were too mysterious to have just stopped on the day Erik became ill. No, this was not a sign from God, but something else… Perhaps I had been smiling for not only the wrong person, but for also all the wrong reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! What will Christine do now? Guess you'll have to wait and see. Please review. <strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Christine's POV**

It hurt me more than anything to stand in the doorway of Erik's bedroom and watch him sleep through his pain. I felt terrible, for my angel could barely move without cringing. His neck had gone from pale to a canvas of bruises. The doctor had told me that Lucy had struck him in the side of the neck with her trunk. Today was Gustave's eleventh birthday, and I could only hope that it would be the best one for him, seeing that Erik wasn't around for any of his other ones. After making sure that Erik was all right, I dressed for the day and walked out into the kitchen. It was raining again, the snow melting away and turning over to ice as each drop fell from the sky. Rain was a sure sign of spring, even if that time did still seemed so far away. I was about to make breakfast, when I heard someone coming. I quickly popped my head up expecting to see Gustave standing there, but instead, it was Erik. He was slightly hunched over, his hand caressing his sore neck.

"Erik-" I went to his aid, pulling out a chair and placing himself in it. "You shouldn't be up."

"I can manage." he groaned. "I couldn't lay there any longer."

"Maybe so, but the doctor said you need plenty of bed rest in order for your body to heal."

Erik only closed his eyes and continued rubbing his sore neck.

"Here, Erik." I handed him a damp cloth, hoping it would take away some of his agony. "That should make it better."

"Where's Gustave?"

"Still asleep. I was going to make breakfast for him."

"Sounds lovely, Christine. I am a bit hungry."

Before I even started breakfast, I placed a kettle over the stove. Erik had attempted to get up from his seat, but I gently pushed him back down.

"I was only going to fetch the newspaper from the front door." he argued.

"I'll get it for you, now just sit."

"You'll get wet." he called.

But I wasn't listening to him. After grabbing the rolled up newspaper from off of Erik's doorstep, I quickly made it back inside and into the kitchen where he was waiting.

"There you are." I placed it down in front of him, and tended to the boiling kettle. "And I'll get you your tea."

"You don't have to constantly tend to me, Christine." he kindly informed. "I'm thankful, yes, but-"

"But nothing, Erik." I made up his tea the way he liked it and sat the steaming cup down in front of him. "Now relax."

My angel nodded, and before I could walk away, he placed his hand over my own. I turned back to his gaze, his icy blue eyes staring into my own as if they were staring into my heart.

"Christine, I-" he paused, and I knew why. I knew the exact words that he was going to say. I knew he was going to tell me that he loved me, but he stopped, for I knew he didn't want to make me uncomfortable. But what made matters worse, was that I wanted to hear those very words. I wanted to hear him say it, for Raoul hardly ever did just that. It was like pulling teeth just to hear Raoul tell me that he loved me.

"Thank you." was all Erik said, letting my hand go. I turned back to the sink, staring out the window, my reflection staring me in the face. Oh my god! What have I done? I wasn't sure why it took so long to realize what I was doing, but the same pain I was causing Erik was the same pain Raoul had caused me. To love someone with all that you are, only to fail in receiving the same affection back. For ten years I have showered my love onto Raoul, who never really returned any of it back. I was doing the same to Erik. He was showering me with every ounce of love that he could, and I had not accepted any of it. Yes, I still loved Raoul… at least I thought I did. We were married, and I had made a vow to love him… But could I? What would come between us once spring arrived? I could only hope he was a changed man. But what of Erik? Did he not deserve a chance to win my heart as well? Oh, what a mess all of this was.

"Erik?" I turned around to see his eyes looking upward from his newspaper. "I have to pick up Gustave's cake from the bakery this afternoon. Would you mind watching him for a while?"

"Of course, Christine."

But that moment instantly changed, for Gustave came running out into the kitchen, seeming more excited than he ever was on his birthday.

**Gustave's POV**

I was never more excited about my birthday than I was today. From the moment I woke, I quickly threw on some clothes and headed down the hall. I nearly slipped ten times on the floor, but I didn't care. When I reached the kitchen, mother was standing there talking to Mister Y. This made me smile, for he was out of bed and hopefully able to celebrate my birthday with us. I threw my arms around my mother, jumping up and down in excitement as she wished me a happy birthday. When I turned to face papa, he was smiling and I gently hugged him.

"Happy birthday, Gustave." he said, ruffling my blonde locks.

"So, pumpkin, you're the birthday boy," my mother began. "What would you like for breakfast?"

I had a plan within my head. Over the past few weeks, I had time to sit around and think about this plan. My plan was to become match maker with my parents, and I had planned on launching it on my birthday. Only, I had expected better weather. Yes, Mister Y wasn't feeling so well, and it was raining, but I still had no plans of backing away from it.

"Mother, the Phantasma bakery has a new pastry. I was wondering if we could go out to breakfast today?"

My mother's smile faded away, leaving her with an unsure expression. Her eyes were even looking at Mister Y now.

"Um…Oh, Gustave, I don't think that would be a good idea." she said. "It's raining and your father isn't feeling too well. It would be hard for him to walk three blocks."

"The doctor did give him a staff to use." I argued. "And it's not really three blocks."

I turned around to face my papa. He had to go through with this, he just had to! This was the perfect excuse to spend the day as a family. It was my birthday!

"Gustave, it's not really-"

But my papa wouldn't let my mother finish, for he raised his hand in protest.

"It's quite all right, Christine. I think a walk would do me some good."

"You're sure?"

"Certain."

My mother sighed. "All right then. Go and get your shoes on."

I didn't waste a single moment and hurried towards the door where my shoes were placed. After putting them on, I grabbed my jacket and hat, my papa already standing beside me with his staff in hand. My mother had stayed by my papa's side the entire time we walked to the bakery. Mother continued to yell ahead for me to come under the umbrella she was holding, but I was so excited about my birthday, that I continued walking ahead. If one thing was certain, I wanted to give my parents as much alone time as I could today. Yes, we would be spending the day together, but I wanted them to have time to talk. When we arrived at the bakery, my papa and I got a booth while my mother went to order our pastries.

"Are you feeling all right, papa?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm happy to finally be able to sit. That walk wasn't easy."

"Doesn't mother look absolutely lovely this morning?" I asked, switching the subject.

Mister Y glanced over at her standing at the front counter. I knew he loved her with all his heart. I also knew that he would think her to be beautiful no matter what she was wearing.

"Always, Gustave." he said. "Your mother is the most exquisite creature to ever walk the earth."

"Have you ever told her that?" I asked.

Mister Y looked back at me, a curious look displayed upon his face.

"Gustave, what are you up to?"

But before I could answer, my mother approached us with our breakfast.

"Here you are, sweetie," she placed a chocolate pastry that was covered in raisins down in front of me . "Happy birthday."

I placed the entire thing into my mouth and stood up, already headed towards the pinball machine that was on the other end of the bakery.

"Gustave, eat your breakfast."

I took a bite and smiled. "I am, mother. I'll be right over there…"

And just like that, I was off, leaving my parents alone in hopes that this day would bring them closer together.

**Erik's POV**

I sat there alone with my angel eating breakfast. I wasn't quite sure what Gustave was up to, but something was certainly in that mind of his. I sat there eating some sort of lemon pastry, while Christine did the same. I was glad it was she who broke the silence.

"Are you all right, Erik?"

I nodded. "Yes, just glad to sit is all."

"We can go back home as soon as I'm finished picking up Gustave's cake. Which reminds me, would you be a doll and take him away from the bakery for a few minutes after breakfast? I don't want him to see his cake being packaged up."

"Sure, Christine," I said. "Anything for you. I'll take him across the way to the stables. I'm sure he'll want to see his horse."

And then, I said the words that changed everything.

"You look absolutely beautiful today, Christine."

I was expecting to get a strange reaction from what I had just said, but instead of a frown, I got a smile! She was even blushing.

"Thank you, Erik."

I finished my meal, and rose to my feet to collect Gustave. I took him across the street in order to get him away from the bakery while Christine finished some business with his cake. While Gustave romped with Peanut Butter, I stood there against the gate watching him and his horse play with one another. I had to admit, that once the horse grew into a stallion, he would be a fine one indeed. Gustave loved him, and Peanut Butter loved Gustave. I was sure Peanut Butter was just as thankful as Cesar was when I saved him.

"….And see how strong he's growing, papa!" Gustave exclaimed. "I feed him lots of oats every morning and he always wants more. I'm sure I'll be able to ride him in no time!"

I chuckled. "Gustave, you'd break his poor back if you attempted to ride him now. It's going to be at least until next winter at the earliest before you can ride him. He's still just a little thing."

"The question is, will I still be here next winter." my son pouted.

"Gustave, don't worry about such matters. You're just a boy."

"But these are things that I really do care about, papa."

I patted him on the head. "Enjoy yourself, son. It's your birthday."

"There's mama." Gustave pointed out across the street and I glanced over to see her struggling with the cake box in one hand, and her umbrella in the other. The wind was blowing so hard, that she was struggling to stay standing.

"You stay here, Gustave." was all I said before darting to her side and stealing the umbrella out of her hand to hold it above both our heads.

"Oh, thank you, Erik." Christine said. "I thought I was going to fall on my face."

"You're soaking wet, love."

When Gustave came running across the street, I pulled him beneath the umbrella and we made our way back to the flat. The rain had begun to pour again, so hard that by the time we got inside, our bodies were soaked.

"Gustave, why don't you go get changed into some dry clothing and afterwards we'll open your gifts."

My son ran quickly down the hall, leaving Christine and I alone once more. While Christine went into the kitchen to place the cake box down, I gathered some towels and was there to hand her some as soon as she came out of the kitchen.

"Here, don't want you to catch your death."

She smiled and began drying her wet curls.

"Thank you, Erik, that was very sweet of you."

Oh, how I would have stayed standing longer, but my body was screaming. So much so, that I plopped down into my armchair.

"Oh, Erik-" Christine fetched my robe, and slid each arm into its sleeves. "I want you to rest now."

Before I could say another word, Gustave came plopping down on the floor. He was dressed in my robe, a garment that was obviously too big for his small form. He seemed so excited and it warmed my heart to see him in such a way. To think that anyone would be excited and happy around me was just foolish, but here it was, happening before my own very eyes. Christine smiled and walked away for a few moments, brining back a small wrapped package. She placed it down into Gustave's lap, before stepping back and sitting beside me.

"Happy birthday, pumpkin."

My son's tiny hands tore back the colorful paper, his fingers working quickly to open the lid on the box. Gustave gasped in excitement, when he tore out the leather baseball glove and ball.

"Oh, mother!"

"It's straight from New York, Gustave. Bought it myself at the field where the professionals play. You have yourself a genuine glove."

I was never too interested in sports or the game of baseball, but if it made my child happy, then that's all that mattered. He tried it on, tossing the ball up into the air a few times before catching it with his glove.

"Not in the house, Gustave." Christine warned.

Gustave took her warning seriously, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, mama! It was the best birthday ever!"

But this was far from being over.

"Gustave, I have something for you too."

My son's eyes widened in excitement.

"Papa, you already got me a present. Peanut Butter was supposed to be my birthday gift."

I smiled and rose to my feet on unsteady legs. Christine tried to stop me, but I placed out my hand in protest.

"Erik, you should really sit down."

"I will." I said. "As soon as I get Gustave's gift."

Yes, I wasn't too skilled with wrapping gifts, for I never had the need to do such a thing. The package might not have been as neat as Christine's was, but it would do. I placed the oversized object down into Gustave's lap and retook my seat in my armchair. Gustave's hands pried away the paper, until he was down to the hard, black case his gift was in. Once the lid came open, my son pulled the object out, that object being a violin, but not just any violin…

"Careful with it, Gustave." I warned. "It's a very fragile piece."

"A violin papa?" my son questioned. "But I don't know how to play."

As much as my body hurt, I got down on the floor beside my boy, placing the instrument into his tiny hands with caution.

"You've got a lot of your mother in you, Gustave." I assured. "And any Daae can play the violin, it's in your blood. You see, Gustave, this violin belonged to your grandfather."

"It did?" Gustave gasped.

I nodded. "Yes, and now, I want you to have it."

When I dared to look back at Christine, I noticed that she was in tears. But these tears were not out of sadness, but of happiness.

"Look, mama!" Gustave cried out. "I love it…"

As I stood to make my way back to my armchair, Christine stood right in front of me, her hand gently brushing my cheek, and that smile… Oh, that smile she was giving me was enough to lift every sorrow I had ever felt. Years ago, Christine had given me her father's violin as a gift… Oh, and what a gift it was. I never played an instrument as long as I played that violin. The family heirloom had been in my grasp for far too long, making it only rightful to hand it over to Gustave, a true Daae and grandson to the owner of such an item.

"Mama?"

Christine was so stuck on looking into my eyes that she had almost forgotten about what Gustave was going on about. We broke away from one another, but not before Christine interlaced her fingers with my own to lightly pull me towards the kitchen.

"Come along, Gustave." she said. "Let's have some birthday cake."

"I think papa deserves the biggest piece." my son giggled.

Christine turned back to me, raising her hand to caress my distorted cheek once more. And then, in a low whisper, as if only meaning for me to hear, she said-

"Yes, I believe you do deserve the biggest piece, mon ange."

My heart was leaping with joy, for if there were ever words more promising and hopeful for a positive outcome once spring arrived, those were it. For once in my life, it seemed as though I had finally impressed my Christine beyond words…..But, I didn't need words. Her smile was enough, for I knew her smile was for me. Oh, all I ever wanted…

* * *

><p><strong>SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET Fluff filled chapter. Thanks to Gustave, our little match maker. Please review!<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Gustave's POV**

I sat there at the kitchen table, not really too interested in having cake at the moment. No, I was interested in the beautiful instrument I was holding in both hands. If there was anything I wanted to do, it was spend the next several hours getting familiar with my grandfather's violin.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles." my mother said upon placing a beautiful vanilla and chocolate cake down in front of me.

I stared into the glowing candles, wondering about what to wish for? It had to be something special, for wishes only come true on someone's birthday. I then looked up at my parents who were standing in front of me. Yes, Mister Y might have been a bit odd, but he and my mother made a good couple when they weren't fighting. I then smiled, for I knew what I was going to wish for. In my mind, I wished for my parents to fall in love, and then, I took the biggest breath I could and blew out all eleven candles.

"All right, birthday boy, time for cake."

Mother swiped the cake out from under my nose, but I was already on my way into the family room.

"Maybe later, mama." I said. "I want to play grandfather's violin."

"But, Gustave-the cake-"

"Later…"

For the remainder of the day, I sat there in the family room, plucking each string to remember the sound that it made, and then plucking them in sync to make music. I never did get back to eating my birthday cake, for I had been too occupied with my violin. Mister Y even sat down with me and gave me a few pointers. He taught me how to hold it properly, and where to place my chin. As he was doing this, I couldn't help but notice mother standing in the kitchen and making strange lovey-dovey faces at us. Perhaps my wish was coming true after all.

"…And place your hand right here." my papa said, taking my hand and positioning it on the bow.

"Papa, I'm tired."

Yes, I wasn't really tired, but I wanted my parents to have the evening to themselves in order to spend some much needed time together. Mister Y produced his pocket watch from the lapel of his robe, and flipped it open in order to check the time.

"Gustave, it's only eight thirty."

"I know," I began. "I'm drained from all the excitement."

I hugged my papa goodnight, kissing him on the cheek before turning to face my mother.

"Gustave, I'll be in to say goodnight."

"No, mama." I said. "I'm eleven now. I think I can tuck myself in."

My mother was taken by surprise, but did not argue with me. Instead, she kissed me on the forehead and smiled.

"Happy birthday, pumpkin. Sleep tight."

And with that, I slipped into my room and closed the door, hoping that my mother and father would find company in one another.

**Christine's POV**

I found it strange that Gustave wanted to go to bed so early on his birthday. Then again, nothing was strange anymore, for I was currently living in the strangest place on earth. Gustave had been pretty excited over the past few days, which could be the reason why he was so drained on this evening. Once he went to bed, I wandered out into the kitchen, only to notice the untouched cake still sitting on the counter. My son had been so excited over his presents, that he didn't want to eat his cake. I was still amazed by Erik's gift. My father's violin had been in my family for six generations. After I had given it to Erik on my eleventh Christmas, I thought I'd never see it again. I was so completely amazed that Erik had kept it all these years, and in pristine condition.

Deciding not to let the cake go to waste, I took two plates out of the cabinet and sliced the desert into several pieces. After dishing two slices, I placed the remaining cake back into its box and into Erik's food pantry for another day. When I came back out into the family room, my angel was still settled in his armchair, slow music playing at a low tone on his phonograph. The rain was still pouring, and yes, it was still freezing outside, but my angel's flat was warm and homey. Erik was sitting there staring into the fire that was crackling in the hearth, its yellow glow shimmering off of his cheeks.

I approached him, and handed him one of the plates.

"Here, Erik."

My angel looked up at me, a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you, Christine."

Like back at the opera house, I sat at his feet, staring into the fire as I indulged myself into the slice of chocolate cake. Back in Paris, I would wake sometimes from a nightmare, only to walk out into Erik's music room to find him sat in front of his fireplace. It didn't matter what time I woke, for Erik was always up and sitting in his music room. He would comfort me with stories, or just stay with me until I fell back asleep. Perhaps they were never my favorite memories back then, but now, after all these years that have passed I couldn't help but miss them. I even wish I could have been a bit kinder to Erik back at the opera house.

"I don't believe I shall be staying awake much longer."

Erik's voice pulled me out of my daydream. I looked up at him and noticed that he was twirling his fork around the bit of cake that was left on his plate.

"I'm not feeling very well this evening, Christine."

"You will stay up with me for a spell though, won't you?"

Erik simply nodded. I knew he would do what ever it was that I asked of him.

"Gustave had a very nice birthday, Christine." Erik began. "I enjoyed being a part of it. I wish I could have been there for the last ten birthdays he's celebrated."

"Erik, you didn't know. And I blame it on myself for not trying to find you."

"Christine, please, let's not dwell on the past. What's done is done. What matters now is that I did get to celebrate his birthday, if only this one time."

I looked back at my piece of cake, knowing the pain that Erik must have been feeling. Everything was going so well, that I didn't want to change it to something so horrible. So, instead of moving the subject to springtime again, I switched it to something else.

"You kept my father's violin?"

"Should I have disposed of it?" he teased.

"No, I was just surprised that you still had it after all these years."

Erik placed his empty plate aside and turned to face me.

"Christine, you gave that violin to me out of a kindness to me. I have played it nonstop for nearly fifteen years."

"But if you loved it so much, then why did you give it to Gustave today?"

"Christine, surely you remember your family's ritual."

I nodded. "I do."

"Then you needn't ask such a thing. You gave me your father's violin on your eleventh birthday. You told me that in your family, the violin is handed down to a son on their eleventh birthday. Your father died and you hadn't a brother to pass it down to. So, you gave it to me. Gustave turned eleven today, Christine and therefore, it was only his birthright to receive the Daae violin. He is, after all, Gustave Daae…is he not?"

I smiled, tears welling up into my eyes. I crawled into his lap, and caressed his cheek.

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever known, Erik."

My angel just closed his eyes, and looked away.

"I'm going to turn in for the night, Christine. Goodnight."

When I felt him moving, I lifted my body away from his own so I wouldn't injure him. When he finally got to his feet, he braced the wall as he descended towards his bedroom. I wasn't sure why he was acting so strange, but I knew it had something to do with his injuries. I knew he believed himself to be a cripple. After taking our dishes to the kitchen, I walked to Erik's room to find him standing up against the French doors, staring out at the pouring rain.

"You didn't kiss me goodnight." I whimpered, hoping to get a reaction out of him, but even that didn't make him budge.

"The snow is going away." he lifelessly murmured. "The rain washes every trace of winter away. It will even wash you away, Christine."

I know knew why Erik was so upset. I knew he was worried that spring would be arriving soon. It was only February, and the snow wasn't over for sure yet… I approached Erik, and turned him away from the rain.

"Come on, Erik." I said. "Let's get you in bed."

But Erik didn't come willingly, he tugged his arm away from my grasp, causing me to turn to him. My angel had tears in his eyes, his legs weakening in front of me. I grasped onto his body to hold him up, but we only fell back against the bed.

"Erik, you need to lay down." I warned.

"Christine, I can't go on another moment without begging for your consideration! Please…"

I sat up, managing to help Erik down beside me.

"Stay, angel, please…" he begged. "I love you with all that I am. Please don't allow winter's rain to wash you away with its snow. These past few months have been the happiest of my life…."

"Erik-"

"Oh, Christine, please. I love you! I love you! How many times must Erik plead such words at your feet-"

"Erik-" I pressed his face into my shoulder, caressing his body to shush him. When his cries had stopped, I lifted his head and smiled at him.

"Everything will work out, Erik. I promise…"

It was then, that I leaned in and pressed my lips against his malformed ones. I tasted his salty tears and cold saliva, heard his soft groan as I deepened our kiss. Yes, I have always broke away from our kisses, but tonight, I had no plans on doing such a thing. Instead of breaking away, I crawled beneath the blankets with the father of my child, running my hands up bruised legs and bone, being gentle with his broken body. I was untying the sash to his robe, when his hand gently wrapped around my wrist and pulled it away.

"Christine, wait…"

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "I do want to do this, Erik-but only if you wish to…"

"I can't…" he stammered. "Not yet."

"What?"

Erik pointed to his night table that was on my side.

"Would you get something for me?"

I nodded.

"Top drawer, there should be a box. Hand that to me…"

I did as Erik asked and pulled out a small sized box from his night table. Afterwards, I placed it into his hands, only to watch him open the lid and rummage around the trinkets for a bottle filled with pills.

"My pain medicine." he said. "I don't like keeping medication laying out."

As I was listening to him I couldn't help but notice the trinkets that surrounded the box. There were some old pictures of me, along with one of my old hair clips from the opera house, and a black ribbon.

"Erik," I gasped his name and stuck my hand into the box, pulling out the stack of photos.

"Christine-" Erik tried to grasp the photos back, but I pulled away. "Really, that's private!"

"You kept a box filled with my things?"

He nodded. "Do I really have to tell you how much I love you?"

**Erik's POV**

Oh, how embarrassing it was to have my Christine find my box of trinkets. All I wanted was my medicine, so much that I hadn't even thought about what else I kept in my box.

"Christine!" I tried to grab the pictures away from her, but as I leaned over to grasp at her hands, she pressed a kiss to my lips. I paused, looking down at her smile. Soon, the box was pushed aside and we were left kissing beneath the blankets, my hands running along her body as hers did the same to my own. Yes, my body was screaming to stop, but I didn't dare do so.

Christine untied the center sash of my robe, running her hands against my bare chest. I groaned as her fingers brushed against my scars and lumpy lacerations.

"Oh, Christine…"

I wasn't sure where we would both be come springtime, but having Christine beneath me now was worth every ounce of agony in the world. I could hardly move my body due to the pain I was in, but oh, my Christine was such a drug. I began to kiss my angel's neck, causing her to moan as well. She called my name over and over again, sending my body fleeting with pleasure.

"Oh, Erik…don't stop…"

I attempted to lean over her, but my body wouldn't budge. Oh, curse this injured body of mine! When I ached, my angel stopped me from moving, slipping her body into my lap to be in control. I felt her straddling me, and I attempted to move against her, but my legs screamed in agony.

"I…I can't move." Oh, how I felt like a whiny child!

"It's all right." Christine breathlessly replied. "You're doing great."

The more and more my angel moved above me, the more I wanted to be in control. I wanted to force her onto the mattress and move against her. But I couldn't…I couldn't even grind my hips against her own. In the dark, my angel and I undressed one another slowly, so slowly that it was painful. If I had to wait another moment to make love to her, I would simply go mad! But why the change of heart? Why did my angel want to make love to me? And why now? Was it because of the violin? Was it because she possibly loved me?

My hands ran up and down her body, wanting nothing more than to lay like this forever. When my trousers came off, my angel touched me, sending my body into pure paralyzing pleasure.

"Oh, Christine….Yes…"

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No…" I gasped. "No…Don't stop…."

"Are you sure, Erik?"

"Yes, Christine…."

And then, my angel joined us…. She crawled on top of me, taking me within her, our bodies arching against one another.

"Oh, Christine…."

Yes, I couldn't move my hips, but Christine made love to me as if I were doing the same to her. I kissed her, running my hands along her back as we made love. I never tired of making love to my angel for I loved Christine with every ounce that I was. When we found our climax, we laid there in one another's arms, chest to chest and legs interlaced.

"You're amazing, Erik." Christine mewed into my chest.

I looked down at her, smirking at such a comment.

"Who?" I teased. "Me? The inexperienced monster."

"Erik, don't say that."

"Well, I try to be satisfying."

She pressed a kiss to my chest. "You're extremely satisfying."

"Better than your boy?"

I expected her to become offended, but she giggled.

"Yes…"

Oh, how this boosted my ego! I was a deformed monster, and yet, I was better in bed than that boy! Better! I was better!

"Even like this?" I questioned. "Injured, and nearly immobile?"

"Erik, do I have to tell you again?"

"What makes me so amazing? What makes me better than your boy?"

Christine looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Raoul was never gentle with me. You care more about giving me pleasure than yourself."

"I would never want to hurt you, Christine."

She pressed a kiss to my lips. "I know, Erik…"

"You're amazing too, Christine."

"I'm glad you think so."

I snuggled down into Christine's curls, our chests breathing in sync with one another.

"Goodnight, mon ange…" I mewed.

And with that, we both fell asleep, Christine curled up in my embrace. It was such a wonderful day. Who would have thought that not only would I celebrate my son's birthday, but by nightfall, making love with Christine. Oh, it was such a wonderful day… I could only hope that tomorrow stayed just as amazing as today was. Surely there must be some hope for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Adorable...haha. Please review!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Erik's POV**

I had been in a somber sleep, waking when I felt my stomach coming up in my throat. I leapt from bed, rushing into the bathroom on uneven legs to lean over the toilet in time. Everything I had eaten within the last few hours spilled from my stomach and into the toilet. The horrible sound must have waken Christine, for from the corner of my eyes, I noticed her entering the bathroom, tying my robe around her naked body. I, myself was still naked, due to the fact that I hadn't dressed myself after making love to Christine just a few hours earlier. When I finally stopped throwing up, I leaned there at the toilet, gasping for air.

"Erik-"

Christine tried to help me, but I put up my hand in protest.

"I'm all right." I gasped. "Just go out into the kitchen and start breakfast."

When Christine was gone, I stood up and made my way back into my bedroom to fetch my robe. Afterwards, I scooped our clothes up off the floor from the previous evening's events and placed them in the laundry basket. When I dared to look out the window, I noticed that it was no longer raining. The snow had melted away, leaving everything wet and damp. I wasn't sure how much longer I had left with my angel, but one thing was for sure, I wanted to savor every moment I had left. February was upon us, and I knew it wouldn't be long before the ships began coming back to Coney Island. For I knew once the ports opened, my angel would be leaving me. These last few weeks were all I had left in order to persuade my angel to stay. Yes, I couldn't walk around as much as I used to due to my injury, but I wasn't going to lay down and die.

After dressing, I made my way out into the family room, with my staff in hand. I hated the contraption, but I needed it in order to get around. My angel was cooking in the kitchen, her eyes gazing up at me as soon as she seen me entering.

"I see you dressed without a problem." she said. "Is everything all right?"

I nodded. "Yes, I…I don't know what comes over me sometimes."

"I'm cooking French toast, Erik. Gustave is down at that blasted stable again. If you watch the stove, I'll go fetch him."

"I'll get him, Christine."

"Are you sure, Erik?" her voice was filled with such worriment. "You shouldn't be walking around like you are."

"I feel all right."

With that, my angel nodded and I was off. I took my time walking across the damp streets and towards my Phantasma stables. Once I arrived, I noticed my son brushing his horse and talking to him as if he were talking to me. I couldn't understand why he loved the mangled animal so much, but I didn't question him.

"Gustave, your mother wants you to come home." I softy spoke. "It's time for breakfast."

"Papa, isn't Peanut Butter's fur getting nice and thick?"

My legs began to hurt me, so much, that I quickly sat on the nearest bench to rest them. Yes, I loved Gustave, but sometimes, he tested my patience.

"He'll be big enough to ride on come summer, papa."

When I got a second wind, I stood up, my blood boiling as each second passed.

"Gustave, your mother wants you to come home. Now, don't make me repeat myself. You can come back later."

My son must have noticed my angry tone, for he turned around and dropped his brush.

"Gustave, it's time for breakfast, and I'm in no mood to argue."

"You should take mother someplace today." my son said. "Somewhere romantic."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Gustave, I am hardly capable of staying on my own two feet-"

"You have to try, papa… I'll pretend that I have plans so you and mama can have the entire day together. I'll just spend the day here with Peanut Butter."

I didn't feel like going out today, but Gustave was right. I needed to push myself in order to win her over. I knew just where to take my angel, but the question was, did I have the strength to do it?

**Christine's POV**

It pained me to see my angel in agony. I was about to go fetch Gustave when Erik offered to do so instead. By the time he returned, I had breakfast on the table. Erik sat down, aching as his knees burned with a searing pain. I served him first, pouring him a cup of tea, and placing a few pieces of French toast on his plate.

"Christine, please don't tend to me like my mother." he kindly argued. "I'm all right. Please, sit down and enjoy your breakfast before it grows cold."

I did as he asked, and took my seat. Gustave was already indulging himself in his breakfast, when he looked up at me. I knew he was waiting for me to explain the day's plans.

"Um… Gustave, today I was thinking about taking a stroll through the park. It be nice to get out…"

My son cleared his place from the table and walked his plate to the sink.

"I'm busy, mother." he said. "I'm going to spend the day in the stables with Peanut Butter. Perhaps another day."

And with that, he left Erik and I alone. Since when was Gustave not interested in joining me for a walk? There wasn't a day when he wouldn't be begging me to go out. Today, however, he denied my request. But for what reason? Why was his horse seemingly more important today? Not that it bothered me, for I would just stay here and wash some clothes and clean up around the flat.

"Do you have any clothes that need to be washed, Erik?" I asked, making eye contact with him. "I'll wash a load of your clothes if needed."

"Is that what you have planned today?" he asked. "To clean?"

I nodded. "I guess so."

"Would you join me instead?"

"With doing what?"

"I know of a place we could go, Christine. If you would like to join me, that is…"

A day with Erik did seem better than a day at home. Therefore, I agreed.

"I'll order my carriage then."

The entire time I washed the dishes, I thought about what Erik could be up to. After dressing, I walked out into the family room to find him waiting for me. He seemed to be in so much pain, but I didn't question him. He extended his hand to me, and escorted me to the awaiting carriage at the end of his driveway. When we were seated, the driver pulled away, my angel massaging his knees as we sat there. He was bending down to rub his sore knees, when he ached in pain and let his hand shoot to his neck.

"Are you sure you're all right, Erik?"

When he didn't answer me, I sat beside him, massaging his neck for him.

"We should have stayed home, Erik."

"Nonsense." he argued. "I'm all right, just a little sore is all."

"Sore and ill enough to be in bed."

But Erik didn't answer me. I wasn't sure where we were off to, but when the carriage stopped, my angel escorted me out, only to be met with a city lit with lights, lights that surrounded large theaters.

"Erik-" I was shocked, for I had never seen a place s beautiful before.

"The theater district." he began. "A lovely place to spend the day."

My angel and I walked hand in hand as we explored the area. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. There were theaters lined up at least a block long, people coming in and out of them. I glanced over at my angel to see how he was managing, but he refused to show any ounce of pain.

"Christine, let us sit."

I didn't argue, and followed him to the nearest café where we took a seat at a small table, our hands brushing against one another's like a courting couple. I knew Erik was in a lot of pain, but I didn't want to ruin our day together. Therefore, I decided to do what ever it was that Erik wanted to do. For I knew that when he was ready to leave, I would go along with him.

"I hate myself…"

"Erik, why would you say such a thing?"

"How am I ever to run Phantasma come spring? I can't even stay standing for more than a few minutes."

I squeezed his hand lightly, smiling and trying to think about what to say in order to make him feel better.

"Erik, it's all right, everything will work out."

From out of his pocket, Erik produced two tickets and placed them in front of me.

"Erik, what's this?"

"I have a friend in theatre." he said. "I can get in when ever I wish. Though, I never go because I- well, I never had a date to go with."

I was so busy looking down at the tickets, that I didn't even notice him cringing his side.

"I'd love to go with you, Erik."

**Erik's POV**

How badly I wanted this day to go on. So much, that I held in every ounce of agony I was feeling like a mature adult. I had many connections in Coney Island, one being a friend who worked in the theatre district. I had done him a favor years back by designing him a stage, and in return, he not only paid me my salary, but also gave me two passes to get into his theatre when ever I wished. I had yet to go due to the fact that I was alone, but today seemed like the perfect day because I had Christine. Though, with the condition that my body was in, trying to watch an opera and enjoy it was like pulling teeth. As I sat there in my private box beside my angel, my side began to throb with a dull pain. I knew it was too soon to be out and about after such an injury, but there wasn't much time left to spend with Christine before spring. Usually, on a daily basis, I enjoyed music more than anything in the world, but today, it was causing a headache from hell.

I had planned on asking my angel out for tea when the performance was over, but I was in so much pain, that I needed to go home right away. Yes, I would have left in the middle of the performance, but I didn't want to disappoint Christine, for she was greatly enjoying it. I felt as though I had failed in my attempt to take her out on a nice date. Yes, I would have went for tea right after the performance, but even Christine noticed the sweat pouring from my face and my hand that wouldn't let up from clutching my right side.

By the time we had made it back, it began raining again. We had gotten inside, and not even five minutes later it began pouring. Christine played nurse, helping me out of my jacket and into my bedroom to change out of my trousers.

"Erik, I'm going to heat up some towels." she replied. "I'll be right back."

I was left in my room, sitting there on the side of my bed, my shirt hanging at my knees as I sat there clutching my side in anger. I was not the man I used to be. Lucy and Cesar had injured my body beyond repair, so much, that I couldn't even take Christine out on a nice date without ruining it. Instead, she was bound to play nurse for the rest of my life. Why would she stay with me, only to be doomed with waking each morning to an invalid lover. As another throb of pain racked at my side, I grunted and rummaged through my night table for my medicine. Everything hurt. My neck, my shoulders, my chest, my stomach, my sides, my legs…even my genital area. Cesar's weight had laid on such an area for more than enough needed time to cause long-term damage.

"Here we are, Erik."

Christine came walking in with a stack of steaming towels in her hand. She placed them down on the mattress before laying me right side down on them. The heat instantly soothed the throbbing in my side, leaving my body feeling achy and bland.

"I hurt you last night." she began. "I shouldn't have made you consummate our lust for one another."

"Don't blame yourself for such a thing. If anything, blame me for being stupid and taking you out today. I've ruined what could have been a perfect day."

"Don't say that, Erik." Christine brushed a few stands of hair away from my face. "The day was perfect. When you're feeling better we'll make a full day out of it."

With that, my angel began to massage my bare legs, her fingers working on my boney limbs to sooth the pain Lucy and Cesar had caused me.

"You can leave me if you'd like." I bitterly said. "You don't need to stay."

"The day isn't over, Erik." she whispered softly. "Besides, I'm happy sitting here soothing your pain."

"It hurts, Christine."

"Where, Erik?"

I moved my hand to the side of my neck that was exposed. It was the exact spot where Lucy had struck me with her trunk. There was a large purple and black bruise covering it, and it had pained me for days. I closed my eyes and my angel began to rub my neck gently... She even began to sing me a song. Imagine that! A song!

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we say goodbye. Remember me, every so often, promise me you'll try…"_

**Gustave's POV**

I returned home later that evening from a day of playing with Peanut Butter. I had wanted to leave my parents alone so they could spend time together in hopes of falling in love. When I returned home, the family room was empty, but I could hear my mother singing. I slowly crept down the hall, and peeked into Mister Y's bedroom to find my mother singing to Mister Y who was laying in bed and seeming to be in a lot of pain. Their date couldn't have obviously went well. Seeing him like he was, couldn't have been a good thing, for why would my mother want to stay if she was going to have to take care of Mister Y all the time? When her song was over, she placed a kiss to his cheek and rose from where she was sitting.

"I'm going to get dinner started." she told him. "I'll return in a little while to see how you are doing."

My papa didn't say two words as she came walking out of his bedroom.

"Oh, Gustave, you're home."

"Yes, mother."

"I'm going to start supper, love." she told me. "Your papa isn't feeling well. Be a doll and let him rest."

I was about to go inside, when I decided to follow my mother out into the kitchen. As she washed up, I hung there on the counter, curious to know how their outing went.

"So, what did you and papa do today?"

"Your papa took me to the theatre district." she smiled. "And to a show. It was such a lovely day."

"Anything else?"

"We were supposed to go out for tea, but Erik wasn't feeling too well. He's been in a lot of pain lately, Gustave. So much that it makes me feel terrible about how he'll manage in the future." my mother turned to me. "Animals are dangerous, Gustave. I don't like you spending all your time in those stables. You seen what happened to your father."

"Mother, it was an accident. His elephant was frightened is all…"

"That doesn't mean your horse wouldn't do the same to you."

"Cesar didn't mean to hurt papa. He was frightened too, mama…"

"Just watch yourself, Gustave. You love animals just as much as your papa does. He was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time… Make sure you don't find yourself in that situation too. You've got your whole life ahead of you…"

"I know, mama…"

"It breaks my heart to see Mister Y laying there in agony, Gustave. I just wish there was something I could do to make him feel better."

But there was something she could do. If she stayed, I knew she would make Mister Y feel ten times better. But I couldn't tell my mother this, I had to let her decide on her own. I knew bringing this up would make it seem as though Mister Y told me to start such a conversation.

"Perhaps someday he will be well enough to take me to the country side for the day… I always wanted to go. Was it nice when he took you?"

I nodded. "Yes, you would love it there, mama…"

My mother only smiled, and began to make dinner. I waited a few moments before tiptoeing into the hall, and slipping into Mister Y's bedroom. He was laying there cringing in agony, his hand resting on his side. Yes, I wanted mother and Mister Y to stay together come springtime, but for the time being, I crawled in bed beside him and looked into his eyes that were full of pain.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

But my papa didn't answer me, only pressed his eyes closed and continued rubbing his side. I knew he was upset over how his day with mother had went, but I knew what mother wanted. I knew what mother wished for, and when Mister Y was feeling better, I would tell him in hopes of them spending the day as mother wished. For I knew if papa took mother to the country, it would not only make her happy, but perhaps seal our fate forevermore…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, please review! Oh, and my fellow fanfiction friend OldFashionedRomantic wrote a story called "Passion Play." Pretty good, I think. Just something to think about reading until I return with another chapter in a few days. See ya all real soon!<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Erik's POV**

I had given my angel my illness. I must have, for the next morning, my angel woke, rushing to the bathroom to throwing up. I woke when I heard a horrible noise, only to look over and notice my angel leaning over the toilet. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, my side still throbbing with pain.

"Christine?"

"I'm all right, Erik."

When my angel crawled back into bed, I laid beside her.

"Is your stomach bothering you?"

She nodded. "Yes, but it's going around. You had it yesterday. How's your side?"

"All right."

"The doctor said you would most likely contract an infection. Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

I nodded. "Yes, just a little sore is all."

My angel kissed me, before rising from bed once more.

"I'm going to make breakfast, Erik."

"I could do that, Christine…" I offered.

But my angel wouldn't listen to me, for she told me to go right back to bed. When she was gone, I snuggled my body back into the comfort of my blankets, not being able to lay that way for long. My body was aching once more, my side throbbing in agony once again. I had thought my pain to be gone, but it was burning now more than ever. I placed my hand on my side, knowing that nothing was going to sooth my pain. When I couldn't lay there any longer, I rose to my feet and headed to the bathroom to shower. Though, when I got there, Gustave was occupying the tub. I found it strange, because usually trying to get my son to shower was like pulling teeth.

I braced myself against the sink, watching Gustave pouring the shampoo over his blonde scalp. He didn't even have all the suds out of his hair when he stopped the water and reached over for a towel.

"Gustave, you're barely finished."

My son didn't even know I was there, for he gasped when he heard my voice. My child was just as pale and thin as I was, his bare body exposing every aspect that resembled my own. The only thing that made us different was that his body was flawless, when my flesh, on the other hand was covered in scars.

"Papa, you don't look so well."

Gustave stepped out of the shower, the white suds still covering his head. I put aside my pain for a few moments, shaking my head as I bent my son's head down over the sink to rinse out his soapy hair.

"Boy, your hair is covered in suds."

"I can't help it. How am I supposed to know when they're all gone?"

When his hair was clean, I threw a towel over it and began undressing.

"Brush your teeth."

I stepped into the shower, the warm water soothing the pain in my body. After the suds were rinsed from my scalp, I noticed my son looking my way, his toothbrush hanging halfway out of his mouth.

"Is there a reason why you're gawking my way?" I groaned, running the washcloth over my flesh.

"You have a lot of scars…"

"Yes, disgusting isn't it? It amazes me how your mother isn't appalled by them."

"They aren't disgusting, papa…"

I ignored my child, washing the remainder of my body and tending to my side. When I reached over for a towel, I looked up to see Gustave putting shaving cream all over his mouth.

"What are you doing?" I stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my waist and approaching the sink. My son was about to grab a razor from the cabinet, when I grasped his hand.

"Gustave, what are you doing?"

"Shaving…"

"Shaving?" I questioned. "Tell me what you need to shave. You haven't a single hair on your face."

"I'm eleven, papa… I know boys back home that are my age and shaving."

I chuckled. "Well, you'll probably take after me."

I took my medicated wash out of the cabinet and began to clean each crevice of my deformity.

"Papa?"

I looked down at my son who's face was still covered in white shaving cream.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Teach me how to shave."

My hands paused over my deformity, surprised over what my son had asked me. Teach him to shave? I never had to shave my face once in my entire life. How was I to teach my child to shave? I wasn't even sure how to fulfill such a task. This was a father and son thing, for I knew how embarrassing it would be if his mother had to teach him. Oh, the torment my son would endure by other children if word were to get out about Christine teaching Gustave to shave. He would never live in peace again.

"All right, Gustave."

Instead of a razor, I took his toothbrush and placed it into his hand.

"Papa, this is my toothbrush."

"Yes, but we're going to pretend that it's a razor."

I took his hand into my own, moving it up to his face and swiping away the first bit of shaving cream and running the tip of the tooth brush underneath the faucet.

"Swipe and rinse, Gustave." I said. "Just be careful."

I let my son continue his pretend shave while I continued to wash my face.

"Papa, how come you don't shave?"

"Hair doesn't grow on my face. It never did…"

The next thing I knew, my son was standing on the step stool, his hands smearing fresh shaving cream all over my face.

"What are you doing?" I raised my hand to stop him, but I didn't, for his next words were filled with so much love that it hurt. Gustave handed me a toothbrush and we both looked into the bathroom mirror.

"Shave with me, papa… You never shaved, and now you can feel normal."

Both Gustave and I stood there, using our toothbrushes as a razor, swiping our cheeks with it and rinsing the shaving cream away with the running sink water.

**Christine's POV**

After putting the finishing touches on breakfast, I walked down the hall to search for my two boys, only to stop at the bathroom when I heard Gustave's voice. When I peeked inside, what I saw brought tears to my eyes. There, standing with a towel wrapped around both their waists was Gustave and Erik, in front of the bathroom mirror, shaving cream covering their faces, both using a toothbrush to pretend that they were shaving.

"Don't forget to get under your chin." Gustave said, moving the toothbrush beneath his neck in order to get all the saving cream covering the area.

Erik did the same, making me smile from the doorway.

"Don't you feel like a normal man, papa?"

Erik nodded, wiping the remaining shaving cream away from his face.

"See, papa, all smooth."

Gustave wiped away the remaining shaving cream from his face and smiled at Erik.

"I smell breakfast! I'm going to get dressed."

My son greeted me at the door, before making his way into his room to dress. I entered the bathroom, to find Erik washing out his face, his eyes stained with tears. I knew what Gustave and he had shared had touched his heart in more ways than one. I managed to spin Erik around to face me, placing my hand upon his cheek.

"Smooth and shaven." I teased. "I love a clean shaven man."

Erik placed his hand over my own, closing his eyes and smiling.

"That boy lifts my spirits, Christine. More than you can ever imagine."

I pressed my lips to his own, if only for a few seconds.

"Get dressed, love. Breakfast is ready."

A few moments later, I was met with Gustave coming into the kitchen. After serving him his orange juice, I kissed his blonde locks and patted him on the shoulder.

"Clean shaven are we?"

"Yes, papa is too…"

Erik was entering, and I looked up to smile at him.

"Yes, he is isn't he?"

I helped Erik into his seat, before serving him his eggs. My angel clutched his side the entire time, barely being able to eat in comfort.

"Erik?"

My angel pressed his eyes closed, his grip getting tighter on his side.

"Yes, Christine?"

"Did you want to go to the doctor's after breakfast?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll manage."

"Erik, you can't go on like you are. It could be a serious infection."

"Christine-"

"No, don't argue with me, Erik. After breakfast, I want you to order your carriage."

Aggravated, my angel rose to his feet, his whimpers and groans echoing off the wall. I wasn't even sure he was going to make it out of the kitchen without falling over, but he managed on his own.

"Mama, is papa going to be all right?" my son asked, his hand twirling his fork around on his plate.

I nodded. "Yes, he just needs to see the doctor. Which reminds me, I think you should go on over to the stables and check on Peanut Butter while I take Erik."

"But mother-"

"But nothing. Now clear your place from the table and get dressed."

I knew Erik would do much better if he didn't have Gustave pestering him while in the waiting room or while the doctor examined him. Like I told Erik, he ordered his carriage and was ready to go by the time I cleaned up from breakfast. I knew that in Erik's mind he knew that he needed a doctor as much as I said he did. But I also knew that by making him see the doctor that I had aggravated him, for he wouldn't even let me help him into his carriage. The entire way he sat there, looking out the carriage window with his head leaning against the side of the seat. By his irritated expression, I wasn't sure if he was in pain or just upset over me making him see the doctor.

When we arrived, I tried to help Erik inside, but he wouldn't let me do anything for him. He was being so stubborn, stubborn and acting like a monster once more. When I signed him in at the front desk, the receptionist handed me a clipboard and told me to have Mister Y fill them out. Yes, I would have filled it out for him, but Erik wouldn't have it. Instead, he sat there in one of the chairs in the waiting room, holding his side with one hand and trying to fill out the information with the other.

"Erik, if you need help-"

But Erik wouldn't let me finish, for he waved his hand in the air to stop me from continuing.

"Erik, you would feel much better if I wrote everything for you."

But my angel wouldn't listen to me. He simply continued writing, the agony in his whimpers of pain crushing my heart as each second passed. When he was finished, I took it from his hand and handed his information back to the receptionist.

"This is a waste of time." Erik growled as I took a seat beside him. "There isn't a thing that can be done to help me. It's my fault that I turned out this way, and now, I must suffer for it."

"Erik, you shouldn't be in this much pain." I placed my hand on his thigh. "Yes, the doctor told you that you would be uncomfortable, but this is torture. You shouldn't have to go on like this."

"I hate doctors Christine, always have. Just promise me that you'll stay by my side through this examination."

"I will, Erik. What ever will make you comfortable."

When the nurse called us back, I followed with Erik by my side. She had him stand on a scale, as she moved the weights around until everything was balanced. Afterwards, she lead us to a room where she told Erik to undress and lay down on the table. When the nurse left us, I knew my angel didn't want to be here, but it was for his own good. Therefore, I helped him undress and get up onto the examination table. The only thing I had allowed him to keep on was his mask, and only because I knew he wouldn't expose his face to the doctor. As I stood there beside him, I couldn't help but see him as nothing but a thin skeleton. Usually, if I seen Erik's naked body, it was in the dark or in the dim light of a candle. Never had I seen him laying bare in a bright lit room. His bones protruded out of every inch of his flesh, the ridges in his ribs exposing themselves through his chest. What ever was wrong with Erik, I knew it wasn't good because where the pain was coming from around his pelvic area, was badly bruised with blotches of purple and black surrounding his flesh.

When the doctor came in, I saw his expression turn from a smile to one filled with horror. I knew the sight of Erik's body had frightened him, and I was only glad Erik hadn't spotted his expression.

"Um…Mister-" he looked down at his clipboard, searching for Erik's name. It was obvious that Erik's appearance had knocked the doctor off track. I already lost all respect for the man, for I knew what kind of despicable person he most likely was.

"Mister Y." he said, looking up. "How about a first name."

Oh! How rude this man was! Everyone in Coney Island knew Erik as Mister Y and didn't ask otherwise. But this man…Oh, he was irritating me, so much, that it got to a point where I didn't even want him treating my Erik.

"It's just Mister Y." I replied. "Nothing more and nothing less."

The doctor looked back down at his clipboard and moved over to Erik's body.

"Right. Well, it seems as though you're having some pain."

Did this idiot even know about what happened to my angel recently? It was obvious that he didn't.

"Excuse me, but where is Mister Y's regular doctor?" I growled. "The one that knows what's wrong with him?"

"Dr. Thompson is on leave." he replied. "I'm taking over for him until his return."

"Mister Y was attacked by his elephant. His horse then fell onto his pelvic area, which is why he's in so much pain. So you can either find out what's wrong with him or you can leave."

"Just get him on his side." the doctor snapped, turning around to his table of tools.

Oh, how I hated this man! He was so cruel. I knew he probably thought low of the freaks living in Coney Island, so much that he probably detested treating them.

"Come on, angel." I said, maneuvering Erik's body so that he was laying on his left side. His eyes looked so tired, and I knew the pain was getting to him.

The doctor turned back to Erik, placing his hand on his right side. I watched how his fingers tried to avoid his scars at all cost. My blood was boiling as I stood there watching this man move his hands about Erik's body as if he were contagious with some sort of unknown disease. His fingers pressed hard against Erik's side, causing my angel extreme discomfort.

"Be easy on him!" I scowled. "Can't you see that he's in dire agony."

"Why don't you go wait in the waiting room where you belong."

My angel was weak, but the moment the doctor said those horrible words, his hand shot up and grabbed the doctor's.

"D..Don't you speak to her like that!"

"Well, Mister Y." the doctor yanked his hand away. "The reason why you're in dire pain is because you have blood in your abdomen. It most likely collected there when your horse fell on top of you."

"How do you treat this?" I asked, my voice filled with concern.

"He needs to be bled."

My angel's face had turned extremely pale upon hearing this. So much, that he began to sweat. The doctor turned to get his tools ready while I sat beside Erik, placing his hand into my own.

"It'll be all right, Erik." I assured. "I'll sit beside you through the entire procedure."

"Oh, Christine, I'm so nervous."

"Just talk to me, angel…"

"It's going to take a good half hour for this to be completed." The doctor said, reaching over Erik's side with a scalpel in hand. "I'm going to make an incision into his side and insert a tube that will lead the blood away from his body and into this bedpan."

The doctor placed a small pan at his side and placed the end of his tube into it. I squeezed Erik's hand as the doctor made the incision in his side. Oh, how my Erik was so sore, but I sat there at his side, talking to him as the blood leaked from his body. Yes, the blood made me squeamish, but Erik needed me and I had no plans on moving from his grasp. I knew these sorts of places made him uncomfortable.

"You're going to feel so much better when this is all over." I said.

"Thank you for being here with me, Christine. No one would ever accompany poor Erik to the hospital, or sit here beside him."

"You're welcome, Erik."

And then, I said the very words that instantly lifted his spirits.

"I'm happy being in Coney Island with you, Erik."

Erik looked up at me and struggled to make a smile.

"Really, Christine?"

I squeezed his hand.

"Yes, Erik. You're a wonderful man."

And then, my angel closed his eyes and relaxed against the pillow that was beneath his head. Yes, perhaps things would change when spring arrived, but for now, I was happy here with Erik. He needed me and I would be here…as long as he needed me to be.

* * *

><p><strong>I bring you fluff...and right before the 25th anniversary concert for Phantom. So happy Phantom day! I'm on my way to the theater to catch the performance! If any of you are going, enjoy! I'm sure it will be an amazing show. Please review! <strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Christine's POV**

By the time I got Erik home, he was so tired, that he nearly fell over from exhaustion before I even got him to bed. I wasn't sure if it was the blood loss or just exhaustion from all the pain he had experienced over the last few days, but as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. The doctor had stitched him up, and released my angel, but not before telling me that Erik weighed no more than ninety-nine pounds and needed to eat more. I had to admit that Erik didn't like to eat much, but he did enjoy my cooking. I guess I would have to convince him to eat more, for it wasn't healthy for my angel to be under weight. I let Erik rest a few hours while I cooked Erik pumpkin soup. It was something creamy and thick that would stick to his bones.

When it was finished, I carried a bowl of it into Erik's room and sat at his side. His face was extremely pale, his hair matted to his face. I brushed the strands away, causing him to stir. When he opened his eyes, I placed his head into my lap in order to feed him.

"Here, Erik," I placed the spoon of orange mush up to his lips, but he wouldn't open them to accept the food.

"I'm not hungry, Christine." he murmured.

"Erik, you must eat. You're underweight."

But my angel did not open his mouth to accept the food. He just laid there with his eyes closed.

"Erik, please-"

"I said I'm not hungry, Christine." he growled. "So stop trying to force me to eat. I've been this meek and thin for as long as I can remember."

"It's not healthy, Erik. You could get really sick from being so under weight."

"The pain that I'm in is too much to even think about eating."

And then I did the only thing I could do in order to perhaps get him to eat… I sang for him. Nothing loud or elaborate, just a few lines from his aria _"love never dies."_ Instead of singing it loudly, I changed the song into a soft lullaby.

"…_And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone, this love takes on a life much bigger than your own. It slips into your thoughts and infiltrates your soul. It takes you by surprise and seizes full control."_

As I sang, I placed the spoon up to his lips, and waited. Soon enough, my angel opened his mouth and accepted the food.

"…_And yet when both are gone, love will still remain."_

It was extremely hard getting Erik to finish every morsel, but he attempted to eat as long as I sang for him. When I couldn't get another spoonful into him, I placed the bowl aside and moved his head back onto his pillow. It was only then that I realized that my angel was burning up with a fever. That horrible procedure must have sickened him.

"Erik, are you going to be all right?"

But he didn't answer me.

"I would take your place if I could, Erik."

And with that, I left him to rest.

**Erik's POV**

I laid there staring out the window as my horrible fever progressed. The procedure left me weak and exhausted, but the pain from it was so great, that I couldn't sleep. Valentine's day was only a short few days away and I had yet to ask Christine to my ball. Last season, I had planned on holding a ball at my new Daae Dance Hall to christen it before opening day in April. I had planned this ball during my presentation with my blue prints, inviting all my employees and their dates. Yes, Meg had brought up my dance hall at lunch a few weeks ago, but I had yet to tell Christine about the Valentine's day ball.

Though, the more I thought about it, the more it seemed nothing more than a waste of time. Yes, the dance hall was dedicated to her, but I knew by inviting her would do nothing but make her think me nothing more than an obsessed feign.

"Papa?"

I came out of my train of thought when my door opened and Gustave came walking in. He didn't bother turning on any lights, just simply walked across my room and sat at my desk where my chess board was set out.

"How are you feeling, papa?"

I snuggled my head into my pillow.

"I could be better."

"Mama told me about your surgery at the hospital. Are you feeling a little better now?"

"Not by much."

There was a few moments of silence, and then my son talking to me again. Oh, why wouldn't he just let me sleep!

"Papa, what is this silly looking thing?"

I opened my eyes to see my son moving some of my chess pieces around. Did my son truly not know what a chess board was or how to play? What had that bastard Viscount been teaching my boy these past ten years!

"It's a chess board, Gustave." I groaned.

"A chess what?"

Oh, no! No son of Erik will go through life without knowing how to play chess. I taught Christine how to play one stormy night many years ago, and now, I would do the same with Gustave. Yes, it pained me to get out of bed, but I managed to get across the room and into my throne like desk chair. I placed a pillow behind my lower back to sooth the pain I was in, and reached for my matches to light a few candles. Yes, years ago when I taught Christine, I was well and in my right mind, but teaching Gustave with a fever would have to do, for I wouldn't allow my son to leave Coney Island in April without knowing how to play. God forbid I ever had to let him go…

"Where did you learn how to play?" my son asked.

"When I lived in Persia many years ago."

My son's eyes widened. "You lived in Persia? What was it like?"

But I couldn't tell my son what I did in Persia. It wasn't right for me to tell him about how I built torture chambers for the shah. I had enough innocent blood spilled on my hands to last a lifetime, so much that my child didn't need to know about such things. It was hard enough confessing everything to Christine years ago. I thought she would never accept me after that evening, but she told me that it was in the past. Perhaps someday, I will tell Gustave, but now was not the time.

"I traveled the world, Gustave." I said. "Everywhere from Italy to the great palaces of Persia. I lived in the palace with the shah. I had a friend who visited me often and he even taught me to play chess."

My son seemed very interested, and so, I took my time in teaching him every piece, how to set up the board, and then, how to move. Like myself, he learned quickly, so quickly that within the hour he and I were playing one another as if he had been playing for years. Outside, a horrible lightning storm had begun, leaving the both of us playing in candle light, with the occasional flash of lightning lighting up the room if only for a few brief seconds.

"Papa, is something on your mind?"

I looked up at my son, who was currently boxing in one of my pawns with his bishop piece. The master had taught the child, and now, the child was mastering the master. What else could I expect from my twin.

"No, Gustave, I'm just tired is all."

"No." Gustave said, taking my pawn away. "There's something more than exhaustion bothering you."

"How would you know?"

"Because I can sense it. Is it mother? You know, she really wants to go visit the country side of New York someday. You should take her."

"And what in all of God's creation would that solve?" I growled. "I'm so afraid of what your mother will think of me, that I haven't even asked her to my Valentine's day ball. If I do, I'm sure she'll think me to be this obsessive feign. If I don't, then I'll be made out as a monster who let Valentine's day pass without a single gesture given to her. It doesn't matter, Gustave, either way the turn out won't be good at all."

"Then don't ask her." Gustave said upon moving another one of his pieces. "Just invite her to the ball like any other one of your guests. That way, mother won't think ill of you, and you won't be made out to be a monster because you did, after all, invite her."

Gustave impressed me. In some ways, he was a lot like me, if I were thinking clearly. He was like my guide…Strange how some things come together as they do.

"And just how am I supposed to be close with your mother if she's not even my date?"

"Mister Y, you're not thinking clearly." Gustave moved his piece to my side of the board and smiled. "Check mate!"

"How am I not thinking clearly. I'm quite confused on how this will work."

"It's simple. You invite mother to your ball, and then, when you're there, you make her your date."

"And just how am I supposed to do that? Besides, what is the difference if I ask her to go with me, or just make her my date when I'm there."

"Because it'll make mama jealous. Because once mother arrives at the ball alone and sees everyone else with a date, she'll want to be your date. The whole scheme of it all is to make her come on to you. When she sees that you're alone then she'll want to be your date. If you just invite her, perhaps she'll feel a bit saddened by it, that you didn't ask her to accompany you. Perhaps she'll even wonder if there is someone else."

"Right. And what may I ask, am I to do with your mother at the ball? Tell her that I love her? Ask her to marry me…"

"No, first, you ask Miss Fleck to dance."

My hand paused over my king piece. What was this boy getting at? Ask Miss Fleck to dance? Was he crazy?

"I what?"

"You heard me. You invite mother and once you're there, you ask Miss Fleck to dance. Nothing irritates mother more than seeing someone she likes dancing with someone else. She loathes when Raoul does it."

"I'd rather not." I said. "If there is anything I don't want to happen, it's an argument between your mother and I on Valentine's day."

"But this needs to happen!" my son argued. "You bow down to mother on knees that are sitting on grains of rice. You beg her for love, when in reality, it is mother that needs to beg for you. She should be the one begging for forgiveness and your love. You need to ignore her for a while at your ball. Make it seem as though she isn't the earth, moon, and stars…"

"That's the thing, Gustave." I murmured. "She is…"

"You're a good actor, Mister Y….. I've seen you turn emotions on and off at the drop of a dime. You can do this…Mother's weakness is jealousy. I know you can make her feel that way, if you stay strong and in character."

"I guess you're right."

"Papa… can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "You know you can tell me anything, Gustave."

"The guest bedroom, it is mine, isn't it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess so, Gustave. You have been occupying it these past few months. Who else is ever going to come and stay with me? Which makes the whole guest bedroom seem silly. But, that's what it's called…a guest bedroom. You are, after all, my guest."

"Well, since it is my room, don't you think the walls are a little bland?"

"I never really bothered worrying about the color."

"Could we paint it?" he asked. "I was thinking blue, and then painting pirate ships and an ocean on the wall. Like back at home…This is my home, isn't it? Even if we don't stay come spring, I will always visit, and shouldn't I have a room of my own to stay in when I do come?"

There were tears in my eyes now, hot tears of joy that wanted to pour down my cheeks. This boy was the light of my life, and I didn't want to let him go. If only he could stay come spring, stay and live with me for the rest of my days.

"Of course, Gustave." I choked. "The guest bedroom is no longer the guest bedroom. From now on, it will be Gustave's room."

"Can I make a sign with my name on it, and place it on the door?"

"It's your room, son, do with it as you wish…"

"Will you paint the walls with me then?"

I ruffled his blonde locks.

"As soon as I'm feeling better, we'll paint your room."

**Christine's POV**

After cleaning up from dinner, I walked into Gustave's room to find him already in bed.

"I see you spent some time with Mister Y."

He nodded. "Yes, he taught me how to play chess. I almost beat him too…"

I giggled and began tucking him in.

"Well, pumpkin, get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

I began heading towards the door, when Gustave called for me again.

"Mama?"

I turned back around, a smile displayed across my face.

"Yes, angel?"

"Do you love Mister Y?"

"Gustave, please don't ask me that."

"But why not? I have a right, don't I? Spring is two months away…surely you have some kind of idea in your mind about what is going to happen."

"Gustave, you're just a child. These are adult matters, matters that are between Erik and I. Just know that what ever does take place in the spring, that we both love you very much."

"You still want to leave, don't you?" my son's smile turned into a frown, his face scrunching up into the same angry expression Erik always gives me when he's upset.

"Gustave, I didn't say-"

"But you're thinking it! What makes papa so horrible? What is it about him that keeps you from loving him! He's kind, and considerate and-"

"A murderer!" I snapped. "You know nothing about his past, Gustave! You don't know about his run with the law, or the torture chambers he used to build. Blood, Gustave! Innocent blood was spilled all over the world at his hands! You know noth-"

"I know enough to realize that he's not like that anymore, mother! He would never hurt me, or you! Raoul beat me…you seen it! He used to whip me, mama! He hurt you too… He choked you…"

Gustave was in tears now.

"Gustave-"

"If you make us go back to Raoul, I will never forgive you. I'll find a way to come back here, I'll even run away from Paris if I must…"

I was so angry at the moment, that I blew up on my child, something I rarely ever did.

"Stop this nonsense, Gustave! Just stop it! Not another word about Erik or spring. You'll go with me willingly, if that's what I decide to do, and you'll like it."

And with that, I slammed the door closed to his room and headed to Erik's. My angel was laying in bed, curled up in his blankets. I had to admit that my stomach was still bothering me, and all because of that virus Erik had passed onto me. I could only hope that I felt better soon enough.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Uncomfortable." he cooed.

"I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

I slipped my nightgown over my head and had a seat at his vanity to brush my hair.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"I'm holding a ball on Valentine's day at my new dance hall…"

"The one you're naming after me?" I asked.

"Yes. All of my employees are invited and I wanted to invite you."

"As your date?"

What else could he be asking? Everything Erik ever asked me to, he always asked me to be his date.

"No, I'm just inviting you."

My heart stopped within my chest. No? Had I done something wrong? Why wasn't he asking me to be his date?

"Did I hear you right?" I asked, turning from the vanity to face him. "You're just inviting me?"

He nodded. "Yes, did I stutter? I'm inviting you. Come if you wish, or don't come at all. Either way, I'll be there, for it's an important event, one that I have planned for months."

It hurt me that Erik hadn't invited me as his date, and I could only wonder why he didn't. Though I didn't argue with him about it and decided to agree on going. What made it even stranger, was that it was going to be held on Valentine's day, a day that was based all around love and spending time together. So, why wouldn't he want me to be his date? Perhaps it was because he didn't want his employees to know about me, maybe it wasn't…maybe, it was for some other odd reason. Either way, him not asking me to be his date sort of made me feel jealous….But why was I feeling this way? I could only wonder what Erik had up his sleeve, and why he didn't want me to be his date. One thing was for sure…. I had never attended a ball or any event alone, and I had no plans on starting now. I would be at that ball accompanied by a date, with or without Erik.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Anyway, please review! Oh, and I got to see Phantom 25th Anniversary concert live from london in my local theater...and here's what I thought about it...BEST FLIPPIN PRODUCTION EVERRRRRRRRRRRRR! Ramin just did it for me..Best Phantom Ever! His emotion so real and heartbreaking...and that ending scene...SOBBBBBB! I was a wreck... Great day! See it if you can...SEE IT!<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**Erik's POV**

I must have upset Christine. That was the only explanation for her actions the following morning. My fever had faded away over night, making the task of sitting at my piano a bit easier this morning. I sat there scribbling away music notes on my parchment, noticing Christine moving around in the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I loved Christine with my entire heart, so much that it hurt to have not invited her to be my date. But this was not only for her own good, but mine as well. What Gustave had said was right. Christine needed to appreciate me, and the only way I was going to get her to do so was if I pretended as if I didn't care.

I sat up, my side still burning in pain.

"Christine," I turned my head to the side to spot her standing at the sink. I clenched my side with my hand, knowing I should have stayed in bed.

"What, Erik?" her tone seemed harsh, but I ignored it, for I needed help.

"Could you please help me? I need to go to the bathroom."

Christine didn't say a word. She simply pulled a jar out of the cabinet, walked over to where I was sitting and placed it down beside me, before walking away.

"What in the hell is this?"

"You said you needed to go to the bathroom. Well, get to it…"

She was being so heartless. Treating me cruel, as if I had done something horrible to her. I quickly got to my feet, nearly stumbling as I walked towards the kitchen. My body was screaming to stop walking, but I ignored every sign.

"You will not treat me like an animal!" I growled, slamming down the container. "Is this how you act when you're angry? How you treat someone when you're upset!"

"Erik-"

"No!" I raised my voice, only to cringe in pain. I grabbed my side, my knees weakening as I stood there in the kitchen. When I was on the floor, my angel did not help me.

"No, Erik, you're the one who treated me like the animal first."

Christine and I didn't speak after that. I knew I had hurt her feelings by not inviting her as my date, but what could I do? On the night of my ball, I stood there on the stairwell of my new dance hall. I was standing there alone, looking at the paintings I had hanging on the walls. They were paintings of my angel… Everything in the dance hall was placed there for a reason, based off of Christine's likes and loves. The floor was tiled with beautiful Persian carpets, the walls in the same rosy pink wallpaper her dressing room had been draped in. My angel loved roses, and therefore, I had plenty of them scattered around the hall in beautiful vases. A chandelier even hung brightly over the dance floor. The centerpiece had to be the mirror that was placed in the hall, a replica of the mirror my angel once had in her dressing room, the same mirror I came through to take her to my lair on a chilly evening over a decade ago. Tonight, I was to ask Miss Fleck to dance, but how could I? Every one of my employees were happily dancing with their dates, and here I was, standing alone in my best attire.

And then, I saw her… Christine came walking in, arm in arm with Mr. Squelch! My heart hurt worse than seeing her with Raoul! How could she! Mr. Squelch wasn't even her type! I stood there on the staircase, watching her smile and giggle as they danced with one another. She hardly ever laughed or smiled with me! I turned away, my hand clutching my chest as it throbbed in a dull ache. But I couldn't stand here and let that go on! I gathered all the strength I could muster and walked down onto the dance floor. I slowly stepped towards my angel, and then, I reached out and tapped her on her shoulder. It even hurt to see her dressed in one of the evening gowns I had bought her in town just recently. I had thought she would wear it for me, and not in the presence of another man.

"What do you want?" she growled as her and Mr. Squelch continued dancing. "Can't you see that I'm a little busy."

My heart was beating a mile a minute, but I looked up at her, attempting to make things right again.

"Would you perhaps dance with me, Christine?"

"Dance?" she scoffed. "With you? It's pretty clear to see that I already have a dance partner and a date… Why would I ever want to dance with an ignorant skeleton?"

My chest tightened. Oh, how her words hurt worse than anything that has ever been said to me in my entire life!

"Go away and leave me alone…"

And then, she danced away with Mr. Squelch, the crowds of other dancing employees blocking my view from her. My eyes were wet with tears as I stood there, wishing I would just die. What have I done? Why did I ever listen to Gustave's advice. If I would have asked her to be my date in the first place, I could have been happily dancing with her on the dance floor, her smile being for me and because she was happy. Instead, I was trapped in a living hell, one that has left Christine treating me terrible for days…and this-this was the worst of it all!

"Papa-"

Gustave was at my side, but I ignored him.

"No, papa! You must dance with Miss Fleck! Mama is only with Mr. Squelch to make you jealous!"

"Then she has succeeded!" I cried. "Just leave me alone, Gustave."

"But papa-"

"No! Miss Fleck is not my date, and I refuse to ask her to dance."

With that, I stumbled into the hall to get away from all the commotion. Oh, what a horrible Valentine's day this was turning out to be...

**Gustave's POV**

I didn't bother chasing after my papa, for I knew it would do no good. I stood there watching my mother dancing with Mr. Squelch, and all I wanted to do was slap her silly. How could she have brought Mr. Squelch? Of all people, and on Valentine's day! I was so angry, so angry, that I marched right out onto that dance floor and pulled my mother away from him! I never even realized I was that strong.

"Gustave-"

"How could you do this, mother!"

She pulled me by my arm with a grip that would most likely leave me bruised.

"Gustave, you are acting so immature!"

"No, mama, you invited Mr. Squelch in order to make papa jealous."

"Well I hope I succeeded, Gustave! Your father couldn't even be a man and invite me to this ball as his date…"

Yes, I shouldn't have said what I did next, but it was for mother's own good.

"He wanted to ask you, mother, but I convinced him not to."

Her eyes widened.

"What? You're lying…"

"I am not. I told him to invite you, but not as your date."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I wanted him to make you jealous, mother. You should be the one bowing down to him, not him to you… He loves you, mama, and you don't appreciate that love. I thought this would change things, but you came with Mr. Squelch and now it's done nothing but hurt papa again…"

And with that, I left her standing dumbfounded where she stood.

**Christine's POV**

Sometimes when Gustave gets into my business, he makes things worse than they already are. Like him convincing Erik to invite me to his ball, but not as his date. Here I was, trying to make him jealous by bringing along Mr. Squelch, but as it turns out, Erik was trying to make me jealous by not inviting me as his date. Here it was, Valentine's day and Erik and I had not whispered one sweet nothing into one another's ear. For days, I had treated him like garbage because of the cruel invite I had received. But as it turns out, Erik was not the blame, for he wanted to invite me as his date, but Gustave had convinced him to do otherwise.

My night was ruined after Gustave told me the truth. I tried searching for Erik, but he was nowhere to be found. I knew I had hurt him dearly, by telling him to go away. Oh, the words that I said, the terrible things I have done to him for days… This was the worst Valentine's day I could ever imagine celebrating. I hardly danced the remainder of the night, being too upset to even think about it. When the ball was over, I found myself sitting at a nearby café with Mr. Squelch. I had asked him to the ball because not only did I not have a date, but I also wanted to make Erik jealous. Mr. Squelch didn't have a date, so he agreed, knowing that our relationship would go no further than the ball. What could I say? We were friends and nothing more.

"Miss Christine, you seem rather upset. Is everything all right between you and the master?"

I looked up from my tea. No, everything was not all right, and it was mostly because of me.

"Not really." I sighed. "Turns out that he only meant well, when I meant to hurt him. I thought he didn't love me anymore when he didn't invite me as his date. I said things I didn't mean, in hopes to hurt him just like he hurt me-"

I paused, knowing that he had made me jealous. But why was I jealous? Oh god…did I love him?

"Miss Christine, I may not be the right person to tell you this, but I believe it's possible for-"

"I love him…." I softly replied. "God, and the way that I've treated him over the past few days…"

I rose to my feet, pulling on my cloak and turning back to Mr. Squelch.

"I'm sorry-"

He smiled. "No need to apologize, Miss Christine. Tonight was lovely…"

When I left, I headed back to the dancehall, the same dancehall my angel had named after me. The hall was empty now, empty and covered in the red and pink decorations. I was walking towards the dance floor, when I heard the far away echo of my angel's cries. I quickened my pace, hurrying to the dance floor as fast as I could. When I was on the balcony that looked down at the dance floor, what I saw broke my heart. There, kneeling on the center of the floor was my angel, sobbing into his hands as music still played from the phonograph. This man deserved so much better…this man deserved love and devotion, things I had denied giving him. I slowly came down the stairs, approaching him from behind with soft steps. He didn't even know I was there, when I was standing beside him.

"Erik?"

He sobs ceased, and his head turned to look up at me. His eyes were red and sore with tears, his distortion looking red and irritated from the salty tears that were dripping from its crevices like a leaky faucet.

"Don't, Christine…" he barked. "Just leave me be…"

"Erik, I came to apologize…"

"No, I'm finished…"

Erik stood from where he was kneeling and looked down upon me, wiping away his tears.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm finished with you, Christine. I should have known it was finished the moment you slammed that container down in front of me a few days ago. You treated me like an animal…like Raoul treats you."

He paused, running his fingers through his hair.

"You know what, Christine? You and your husband are perfect for one another…"

"Erik, no-"

"Yes, Christine, we're through… I…I don't deserve anyone, especially someone that does nothing but hurt me. Those words…Those horrible words that you said to me tonight tore me through the core-"

"Erik, please, I love you…"

"An ignorant skeleton! That's what you called me! That's not love, that's cruelty, Christine!"

"I was angry-"

"And you make me angry too, Christine, but never, have I ever hurt you. I love you, but I realize that it's better this way…"

"Erik, please."

"No, Christine you don't love me!"

"I do, Erik."

"Then prove it to me! Words mean nothing, Christine! Prove your love to me, tell me you'll stay come springtime. If you love me-"

"I can't promise you that, Erik."

I dropped to my knees, begging Erik for forgiveness. Never have I ever groveled for him before, and I needed to now, for I knew that what I had done had hurt him. I needed forgiveness for treating him like an animal the past few days, letting him lay in pain without help…I had been so cruel to him, and I wanted to promise that it would never happen again. But Erik looked down on me, crossing his arms and shaking his head. It was as if I were dealing with the Phantom, and not my Erik…

"Oh, and now we're going to beg?" he sarcastically chuckled. "This looks very familiar, Christine… Only, it was me kneeling in front of you ten years ago, begging you to stay with _me_!"

I grabbed onto his pant leg, begging him over and over again to forgive me.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I would never treat you like I did, if I would have known that you wanted to be my date."

"But you did."

Erik took a step back, causing me to fall to the floor.

"And you know what else, Christine? Today was Valentine's day, and you didn't even wish me a happy Valentine's day or attempt to make it a pleasant day. All I had ever wanted was a perfect Valentine's day with someone I loved, and instead of walking hand in hand through Central Park, you made it into a living hell for me. My heart, Christine, can't take it… I've learned that the only one good enough to accept any love from the likes of me, is Gustave. Everyone else can burn in hell for all I care-even you."

I knelt there in silence, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Yes, Christine," he growled. "Even I can be hurtful when I want to be. As much as it hurts me to say such things to you, it's for my own good."

And then he turned and walked away. I knelt there for a while longer, knowing that Erik felt as I did now every time I said something cruel to him. By the time I arrived home, both Gustave and Erik were in bed. Yes, I wanted to crawl in beside him, but I knew better than to attempt such a thing. Instead, I sat up all night, waiting for morning to arrive in hopes of everything being all right. Only, when morning did arrive, Erik refused to speak to me. I didn't attempt to start a conversation with him, but while making breakfast, I noticed him wobbling his way to his desk, and yes, we made eye contact, but he did not say a word.

I knew something was terribly wrong with him, for he was still clasping onto his side. Perhaps he contracted an infection from his procedure. If so, then he needed a doctor, and quick. There was no reason why Erik was still in pain, and this greatly concerned me. It hurt me to see him suffering like he was, but what could I do? When I dared to look up at him again, my angel was no longer seated at his desk. Concerned, I walked down the hall and stood in the doorway of the bathroom, spotting him leaning over the sink, his face dripping in perspiration.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

His eyes moved my way, and he slammed the door in my face.

"Erik, you're sick!" I yelled. "Open this door!"

"Go away, Christine." he moaned. "Just leave me be…"

"You've been in discomfort for days, Erik. You look as though you have a fever."

"So what if I do…"

"You could have an infection, Erik."

"Go away!"

"Let me clean it out for you!"

Erik then came storming out of the bathroom and hurrying past me to get to his bedroom. I tried to chase after him, but he slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Erik, open this door!"

"I don't need your help, Christine!"

"You're sick!"

"I'm perfectly well, thank you!"

"Erik-"

"Don't you have some love letters to be writing your husband…"

With that, I backed away from the door, waiting to hear him speak, but he never did. My Erik was long gone, gone and replaced with the Phantom of the Opera. I had done this, I had been the cause of his cold heartedness. But what could I do to prove to him that I was sorry? The only thing I could think of was to redo Valentine's day, and this time, make everything right… I owed him that much at least. And then hopefully, just hopefully, he would forgive me and start all new again with me…

* * *

><p><strong>And for those of you who have been asking me since chapter 1 for Christine to beg for Erik...there you have it! Geeze, (Breaks up Erik and Christine's fight) children, children...Can't we all just get along! I guess we shall find out soon enough!...Please review!<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Erik's POV**

I was ill and I knew it. There weren't many times that I liked to admit that something was wrong, but something was indeed wrong with me. My body took on a terrible fever, the pain in my side never giving up for a single second. The dull ache turned into a burning throb, and the area of my wound was oozing some sort of sticky substance. Though, I didn't want to involve Christine in such affairs, for I needed to learn how to take care of myself or else, come springtime, I wouldn't know what to do. I wasn't the type of person to stay in bed for long periods of time, but when the fever started, I refused to budge. I kept the door locked at all times, all except for when Gustave came knocking. I hadn't spoken to him since the ball, and it only seemed right that I did. At the moment, I had no shirt on, and was laying in bed pressing a towel to the side of my irritated wound. When I heard him knocking at the door, I stood up from bed and moved towards the door to open it for him.

"Papa, is everything all right?"

I pulled the child inside and locked the door again before moving back to my bed to lay down. What was I to do? I couldn't get myself to the doctor's on my own, and the infection was getting worse as each hour passed. My son knelt on my bed at my side as I rested with my eyes closed.

"Papa, you don't look well."

"I feel perfectly well." I lied. Oh, if this child was in here to mother me like Christine, I swear to God-

I felt his hand make contact with my burning forehead.

"Papa, you're burning up!"

"Gustave, I'm all right." I growled. "Now please, just go away."

"Mama is worried about you, Mister Y."

"Don't bring her up, Gustave. I'm no longer speaking with your mother, and when spring comes, we can all rest peacefully."

"So you're giving up? Is that what this is all about?"

"Go away!" I pushed Gustave off the bed. "Get the hell out of here!"

My son seemed frightened and scurried out the door as I ordered him to. After that, my body seemed to let me sleep peacefully, if only for a few hours. When I woke again, my body was in agony, and my heart was pounding against my ears. I clutched my side, crawling towards the bathroom where I finally collapsed. When I dared to move my hand away from my side, I noticed that it was oozing not only puss, but blood as well.

"Erik?"

Christine then came storming in dressed in my robe. She immediately knelt at my side, examining my infected wound.

"Erik, you need a doctor."

Why couldn't she just leave me be? If I were to die, then so be it! I wanted to hate this woman with all that I was, but the only way to do so was to ignore her very existence. Me-hate Christine? It wasn't possible, but if I pretended that she wasn't here, I could go on living my life. She placed her hand on my oozing wound, causing me to scream in agony. I was so weak, so weak and so exhausted.

"Up we go, Erik…"

My angel lifted me to my feet and helped me back to bed, taking her time as I took each step. When I was back into bed, she fluffed the pillow beneath my head and went on about getting me my doctor. I begged her not to call any doctor, but she wouldn't listen to me. My world was spinning, spinning in a toxic frenzy. I wanted to sleep, I wanted to close my eyes, but my angel begged me to keep them open. Christine called my regular physician, the one I had seen about my heartache. Within the hour, he was at the flat, and entering my room where I lay sprawled out on death's door.

"I'll make you some tea." Christine whispered, caressing my cheek one last time before leaving my doctor and I alone.

"Well, Mister Y," my doctor began. "Your wife is a very charming woman."

"She's not my wife." I managed to groan. "Just the mother of my child."

My doctor sat at my side, examining my infected wound.

"Well, she's lovely all the same- My, my, look at this monstrosity. You're lucky, it seems as though it was taking a turn for the worst."

My doctor placed on his stethoscope and put the end of it over my chest as he worked on my side.

"Nearly septic…The procedure you had done a few days back usually leaves one with an infection such as this, but I can only wonder why you waited so long to call a doctor."

"Must you ask…"

My doctor chuckled as he placed a hot blade against my open wound. I cringed, and laid there motionless as he worked on getting out the infection.

"Almost done, Mister Y…I'll stitch you up and be out of your way."

I was so tired by the time the doctor stitched my wound, that I could hardly keep my eyes open.

"At least a week's worth of bed rest." he told me, as he packed his stuff up. "And after that, don't be overdoing yourself. Your legs aren't going to withstand it for long."

After bidding me goodnight, I was left alone. From out in the hall, I heard Christine and my doctor talking about me and my condition. When it silenced, a few moments later, my angel came walking in with a steaming mug in her hand.

"I have your favorite tea."

Confused on why she was being so nice to me, I accepted her tea and allowed her to lift my head up in order to drink it.

"I want you to sleep, ange…" she mewed. "Doctor's orders."

When the hot liquid was gone, she laid me back down and covered me up.

"I have some leftovers from dinner if you're hungry…"

"No thank you, Christine."

With that, she turned around and headed to the doorway. Yes, I could have let her go, but perhaps I was being a little too hard on her.

"Christine?"

She paused with her hand on the knob.

"Yes, Erik?"

"Stay with me?"

**Christine's POV**

Erik had asked me to stay with him, and who was I to deny his wishes? I sat there beside his broken body, humming a soft tune to in hopes of lulling him to sleep.

"It hurts, Christine…" he groaned. "So, so much…"

Yes, I could have began conversations about how I had treated him over the past few days, but I decided to save it for later and just concentrate on comforting Erik. I placed pillows at his side and pressed my hand against the bandages in order to sooth his pain. When he finally fell asleep, I worked my way beside his body, laying there, watching over him the entire night. By morning, his fever had broken, but his pain was still there.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

When he nodded, I rose to my feet and headed to the kitchen. My poor Erik came out a few moments later, dressed in his robe and looking as though he were a ghost. Oh, my poor, poor angel. He barely made it to his seat before nearly tumbling over. I helped him by setting him down, caressing his cheek in hopes of making him feel better.

"The doctor said a few days of bed rest, Erik."

"The pain is worse when I am laying down. I just want to sit for a while…"

"I'll make you anything you'd like, Erik."

"Thank you, Christine. Tea would be a start…"

I prepared Erik's tea the way he liked it, adding two lumps of sugar and his dash of cream into the mug, before stirring it up and placing it down in front of him.

"Thank you, Christine."

As he was drinking it, I turned around to begin breakfast, stirring the pancake batter and knowing I wouldn't have a piece of mind until I apologized for my actions a few days ago. I could have physically hurt him by refusing to help him around, and yet, I was too angry to see it.

"You know, Erik," I began. "I was very cruel of me to refuse to help you when you needed it. I was just so angry…I'm terribly sorry, love and I want to make it up to you somehow."

"What's done is done, Christine." he groaned. "Don't dwell on such things."

"I really am sorry, Erik. If you would allow me to do so, I would really like to make you something for dinner. Anything of your choosing."

"You don't have to do that. I don't need a pity party, Christine. I'm still alive after the past few days of your abuse. Please, just leave things where they are. I'm tired…"

"But I want to…I'll make you anything, Erik, anything you want."

"If that is what Christine wishes to do." he said. "When I was a boy, my mother used to make me a stew when I wasn't feeling well. Most of the time, she never did anything nice for me, but once in a while if I were good and didn't bother her, she would make it for her poor, ill monster."

"Erik, don't call yourself such things."

But my angel didn't listen. He simply went on explaining the stew his mother used to make.

"It had beef, carrots, beans, potatoes and corn in it. It used to make me feel better when I wasn't feeling well."

"I'll make it for you, Erik."

He didn't thank me, nor did he say another word. He just simply rose when his tea was finished, nearly weakening at the knees. The doctor at the hospital had given him a staff to use when getting around, but I knew he hated the object, which was why he never used it. I came to his aid, taking him by the arm to help him back to his room. Once there, I placed him down into bed and made sure he was comfortable before leaving him. I wanted to apologize to him, to make him feel loved…and I was going to do just that.

**Erik's POV**

How I hated laying in bed. It just couldn't be done. Therefore, I got up after a few moments of laying there and walked over to my desk. If I couldn't lay in peace, then I would sit up and work on my drawings for new attractions for Phantasma. How would I ever run it now? How would I be able to work with this horrible excuse for a body always paining me.

"Mister Y?"

I turned to spot Gustave standing in my doorway with a few papers in his hand.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Can I come in?"

I nodded, and my son approached me, taking a seat on the opposite side of my desk.

"What are you working on?"

I placed down my pen for a few moments and looked my boy in the eyes.

"A few drawings for Phantasma. I had some new ideas for some attractions, but I'm not very happy with them."

"Then perhaps you'd like mine."

My son placed the papers he had within his hands down in front of me, beautiful, colorful drawings of what seemed to be a new rollercoaster and a toboggan ride of some sort.

"I was thinking these would be great in Phantasma, papa…"

"Where did you learn to draw like this?"

My son shrugged his shoulders.

"Never really learned, papa…I sort of just did it. Always had it in me."

"That's amazing, Gustave. You truly have promising talent."

"Only because I got it from you."

"In the next two weeks, I'm going to start preparing for my new season." I said. "I have to go around and make sure everyone is opening their stands and everything is working. Would you be interested in accompanying me?"

My boy's eyes widened. "Me? Really?"

"Who better to accompany me on my rounds than the future owner of Phantasma?"

"I'd love to, papa!"

I chuckled, and went back to my drawings, only to have my son question me once more.

"Papa, what do you think is going to happen when spring arrives?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is mama going to stay?"

I slightly looked up again, but only for a mere second before looking back down at my drawings.

"Things haven't been discussed yet."

"Papa, you're running out of time. Spring is only a few weeks away and you and mama haven't even spent any time together over the past few weeks. It's as if you're giving up."

"Gustave, you're mother doesn't love me. Yes, she might have said she does, but-" I paused, trying to explain myself in an easier way of understanding. "I've tried, Gustave. There isn't much more I can do in order to win over your mother's heart. All in all, it's entirely my fault that she is the way she is, because I was the one who left her ten years ago after we conceived you. I didn't know it then, and I was ashamed of myself for what I had done. I should have stayed, but- I can't change the past, Gustave. Your mother has built a relationship with Raoul over the past decade and I cannot blame her for wanting to return to him. Yes, it will hurt deeply when she leaves, and I'm not even sure if I'll be all right without her, but there is nothing I can do to change her mind."

"Papa, if you lose mama, you're going to lose me too… She's taking me back to Paris. I'll never see you. It'll be another ten years before I can get back…No, you have to try harder, for me! Mother does love you, but she won't let her heart fall away from Raoul."

"Gustave, I'm tired." I cried. "Tired of rejection and the pain of your mother not returning the same affection I give her. She is confused on what she wants in life…confused and homesick. I don't wish to confuse her any longer."

"Just one more time…" my son was sobbing now. "Just once more, papa…Please, for me…"

I couldn't refuse my son… How could I? I owed him my very last breath.

"If I agree, I will do things my way. Your last stunt got me nowhere but heartbroken and treated like garbage for nearly a week. If I promise you to try one last time, then I will do things my way. Agreed?"

My son nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Years ago, I was known as the _"Phantom of the Opera."_ Your mother adored me…I taught her to sing behind closed walls, never showing myself to her until she was nearly eighteen. Even then, she adored me. I might have changed over the past ten years, but I think there's still a little Phantom left in me…enough to bring out his romantic side."

"Mother wasn't afraid of you?" my son questioned. "When you showed yourself to her?"

"White mask and all," I chuckled. "And not one strange stare."

"What about your face?"

"Your mother's curiosity got the best of her, and the following morning, she tore away my mask. I believe she was more frightened of my anger than my hideous appearance."

"How are you going to get mother to love you?"

"Don't be concerned about such things, Gustave. But tomorrow, we shall be taking a little family trip…"

"To where?"

"It's a surprise…"

"Is it to the theater district again?" my son excitedly asked.

"It's someplace even better…"

This was my final chance to win Christine over, and this time, I was going to do it all on my own and with no help from Gustave. If I was going to win my angel's heart, I needed to be the Phantom again, the romantic who always fell at Christine's feet, the man who adored every aspect of her. Yes, I had changed over from Phantom to Erik in the past ten years, but there was still a little Phantom left within me to win over my angel's heart. For tomorrow, I was going to give her one last show, one last performance that would hopefully land her very pulsating heart within my grasp forevermore. For I knew that if she left come springtime, my entire world would become nothing more than an unraveled mess…And to see my son beside her and the ship pulling away-Oh, I would never be able to live. I had a family, and I wanted them with me until the day I died…and I would die trying to make my angel see that I was all she would ever need. I would give her one last chance, and I could only hope that she took this last chance and made it worth my while… For my heart couldn't take another rejection from her. Christine was the light of my life, and my heart's beat. Without my heart, I couldn't live, and without Christine, it couldn't beat. I knew if she left with my son, I would never be able to go on living… Come springtime, my angel would be the result of my continuing life, or my certain death…Yes, there was an angel of life and an angel of death…but my Christine was both.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! DUN DUN DUN<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**Erik's POV**

When I was feeling up to it, I made my way out into the kitchen sometime that evening. My angel was standing by the sink, pressing a carrot down on the cutting board with one hand, a knife slicing it up with the other. I stood there behind her, watching as she cut the vegetable up into small pieces, her hand gliding elegantly over the carrot.

"Christine?"

My voice must have startled her, for the knife slid and cut the tip of her finger. I pushed myself forward, grabbing her bleeding finger and running it under the faucet water.

"Forgive me-" I began. "I didn't mean to-"

"I'm all right, Erik."

I wrapped her finger tightly in a towel, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. I sat her down, and turned to the cutting board to finish cutting the vegetables for her.

"Did you really cook for yourself these past ten years?" I heard her ask. "Or did you have someone cook it for you?"

"I had a cook for a while." I paused, correcting myself. "A housekeeper, you could say."

Christine chuckled. "You had a housekeeper? I find that hard to believe."

"I did. I was hardly ever here and the place needed to be kept clean. With working Phantasma all the time, I hardly had time to sleep, let alone clean. I hired an older woman, who came in a few hours each day and dusted up and cooked me meals that I could heat up at my own convenience."

"I'd like to meet such a woman."

"Yes, well, she died about six years back. One morning I noticed that the flat was still dirty, only to have her daughter contact me and inform me of her passing. From that day on, I cooked for myself and tried to keep up with my household chores. It just didn't seem right hiring another."

"Right. You are a good cook though…"

I smiled. "Thank you."

I placed the cut up vegetables into the large pot that was on the stove and turned to face Christine.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"All right for the time being."

I took a seat across from her at the table, her hand reaching to touch my own, brushing her fingers along the scars that plastered my wrist.

"You look pale, Erik…"

"I'm always pale." I chuckled. "Pale and thin."

My angel removed the towel away from her finger, noticing that the bleeding had stopped.

"Let me finish making dinner so we can eat." Christine rose from her seat. "I hope you're hungry."

I gently grabbed her arm, pleading with her to sit for a second more.

"Christine, let's talk a moment."

She did as I asked, sitting back down to listen to what ever it was that I had to say.

"Christine, tomorrow, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a little day trip?"

"Where to?"

"Spring is nearly upon us and the ferry to the Statue of Liberty has opened. I'd like to take you and Gustave there, if you would like that?"

Christine smiled, her eyes looking at me in this adoring glare…the same adoring glare she had once given me back in Paris.

"What about you?" she questioned. "You can't bear to stand for more than a few moments. How will you ever climb those stairs?"

"I'll manage, Christine…"

"All right, Erik. It sounds lovely."

When Christine rose to continue dinner, I went on with planning tomorrow's outing.

"And afterwards, would you be interested in having a picnic lunch in Central Park? It's supposed to be a beautiful day tomorrow…Gustave could have a lot of fun."

Christine turned, her adoring glare still as alive as ever.

"You mean a picnic lunch? Like the ones we used to go on in Paris? The ones where we would walk hand in hand to the _Bois De Boulogne, _and sing all afternoon?"

I nodded. "Yes, Christine."

Christine turned back to the stove, her smile turning slowly into a disappointing frown.

"I miss those picnics. Why did they ever have to stop, Erik? I begged you for months to take me on one before the night of Don Juan, but you refused-You even became angry with rage when I asked for the final time."

"People began to stare, Christine. I didn't want to embarrass you, or put your life in danger. You deserved better…"

"Sometimes, your anger was what drove me away from you." she confessed. "It's your worst quality."

"I try my best to control it, love, really, I do…"

"I know, Erik."

For once, we enjoyed a family meal together, one where we laughed and carried on as a happy family. If only things could be like this forever.

**Christine's POV**

Who knew an outing with Erik to the Statue of Liberty could be so enjoyable. Back in Paris, Raoul never took Gustave and I on daytrips…. Come to think of it, he never took us anywhere at all. In the morning when I woke, Erik was already up and packing a picnic basket with homemade sandwiches and pastries. I was worried about him spending the day outside walking around, but he didn't seem too concerned about it. I dressed in my best Sunday attire, my angel walking hand in hand with me as we descended towards Erik's awaiting carriage. Gustave had brought along his baseball glove and ball for the park, his body moving from one end of the carriage to the other as we headed towards the docks to catch the ferry that would take us to the Statue of Liberty. Erik looked so handsome dressed in his suit and carrying along his skeleton staff. Even when we boarded the ferry, Erik never left my side, standing beside me as the lovely statue became closer with every second.

"…You know, Christine, the statue was a gift to America from the French."

"Really?" I looked up at his masked face.

"Yes, a monsieur Frederic Bartholdi sculpted the entire statue in France and then it was shipped over here in three hundred and forty pieces…all packed in crates."

"You know a lot…"

Erik leaned against the rails of the ferry, folding his arms and looking out at the bay.

"All I've done the past decade is read, Christine. It kept me occupied."

"How many stairs to reach the top?"

"Three hundred and fifty four."

"You know a lot about the statue."

"I took interest in it when I arrived here, in Coney Island. I remember I had been stricken ill with sea sickness for days, coming to the top deck and there she was… I had never seen a more beautiful sight. The sun was rising above the sea, and there was the statue, greeting our ship with open arms. I didn't know her purpose, or what she was called. I made it my mission to read anything about the statue that I could get my hands on. Freedom, Christine… Freedom for every immigrant coming across the sea. Even for a freak such as myself…"

"Papa, are we going to walk all the way to the top?" my son exclaimed in excitement.

Erik chuckled and lifted Gustave onto his shoulders.

"We sure are, Gustave, all the way!"

When our ferry docked, I joined hands with Erik was we walked towards the opening of the statue. Of course, like I had predicted, my angel struggled with each stair. We had only gone up twenty or so when his knees began to weaken.

"Erik, maybe we should-"

But he waved his arm for me to stop. I knew he was determined to get all the way to the top. People were extremely rude, pushing past Erik and I, just because we were going a little slower than everyone else. How could the public be so cruel? Yes, it may have taken us a little longer to make it to the very top, but when we did, the view was breathtaking. The ocean could be seen for miles, reminding me of my home back in Sweden with my father. Our little house by the sea, the sand, the ocean breeze, my scarf, Raoul- No, I couldn't think about him now. I needed to enjoy this day with Erik, but how could I? Raoul had not written me a single letter in nearly a month. Did he not love me any longer? Was he still even planning on coming for me once spring arrived?

"Papa, the view is amazing!"

My son was looking out each and every window while Erik sat on a nearby bench. I knew the walk up here had been strenuous on his legs.

"Are you feeling all right, Erik?"

I took a seat beside him, massaging the upper part of his thigh.

"Yes, I just need a second wind is all."

That second wind was used when making our way down the stairs once we were finished gazing out upon the ocean. For Erik, I believed coming down was much harder than going up. By the time we made it to his carriage, he was so exhausted, that he closed his eyes while we were being shuttled to Central Park. All this excitement had to be wearing him down. I would have suggested to go home, but I knew he wouldn't agree to it. Yes, winter was still here, but there was a tiny hope of spring arriving soon, when I noticed the buds attempting to grow back on the trees and bushes that surrounded Central Park. We found ourselves sitting near one of the park's ponds, Gustave running off to feed the ducks, while I sat with Erik on our blanket.

"Are you sure you're all right, Erik?"

He nodded. "Yes, I just need to sit for a while."

I don't know why, but I began to massage his shoulders, causing him to sigh in relief. This brought back memories of when he would take me on picnics back in Paris. I would massage his shoulders and we would enjoy lunches together, taking my singing lessons outdoors in the wonderful spring breeze. They were such wonderful days…

"Remember the time a bird swooped down and stole your sandwich?" I giggled.

"Like it happened yesterday, Christine. You laughed for what seemed like hours afterwards…"

"Yes, but you had to admit that it was very funny."

"You know what I remember best, Christine?"

"What's that, Erik?"

My angel turned to me, his adoring glare staring straight into my soul.

"You split your sandwich into two pieces and shared your lunch with me after that bird stole my own. That was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for poor Erik."

I blushed, looking away for the slightest of seconds. "You still remember that?"

"Indeed. You tore your sandwich into two pieces without even hesitating. Cucumber sandwiches they were…"

"Yes, my favorite…"

Erik smiled and went into his picnic basket, taking out a wrapped sandwich and handing it to me. I pulled away the napkin, only to discover that Erik had indeed packed us cucumber sandwiches.

"You remembered."

"Christine, I remember everything about you. Your favorite color, your favorite songs, sandwiches, sayings…everything, love."

"But why?"

"Remember how I told you I loved to read because it kept my mind occupied?"

I nodded.

"I was trying to distract my mind away from the encyclopedia I had within my head; my Christine encyclopedia. I care for you so much, Christine, that it's hard not to store information about you in my mind. But the problem with that is, there was so much information that it became a novel, and then an encyclopedia. There wasn't a moment of the day that went by when I wouldn't think about you in some way, shape, or form."

Erik was such a sweet man. He was so sweet, and so loving… Why was it so hard for me to let go of Raoul for one second in order to throw myself upon my angel of music. Raoul had never said something as nice as what Erik had just said to me. And it was so nice, that it completely swept me off my feet.

"Papa, throw the ball with me." Gustave came running up to our blanket with his glove in hand. And even though my angel wasn't feeling well, he still stood to his feet and played catch with Gustave for a while. The two of them were inseparable, so how was I to separate them come spring? For the time being, I didn't want to think about such things. For now, I wanted to concentrate on having fun and spending time with Erik. When he came back to sit down on the blanket, we laid within one another's embrace, Erik pulling a blade of grass from out of the ground and sticking it into my curls.

"You're the best father in the world." I said. "Did I ever tell you that?"

"Oh, come now, Christine, I'm sure there are better fathers than me running around. I'm winging it really…"

"But at the same time, you're not. It's as if you've been doing this for years."

"Yes, Christine." he teased. "I've raised hundreds of children in the past decade. Sorry to have kept that a secret."

I giggled, playfully slapping him in the shoulder.

"Did you think for one second that we could have possibly conceived a child that night? I mean, did it ever pop into your mind on your way to Coney Island?"

Erik shrugged.

"I've had plenty of nights to think about what we shared. Conceiving a child was the last thing on my mind."

"What was?"

"My biggest worry was if I making love to you had harmed you, or made you ill. I'm disgusting, revolting and…this body had taken something it was never supposed to have…"

"Don't say that about yourself, Erik."

"In a way, I'm glad I didn't know that you had conceived a child from that night. I think I would have been worried every day of your pregnancy. I would have been frantic about the possibility of you bearing a monster."

"Erik, Gustave is beautiful."

"And I don't understand how, Christine… Yes, I see you in him, but he looks like me, without every disgusting trait this body bears…"

"Your genes are beautiful, Erik. You have a beautiful soul, a beautiful heart…so why wouldn't you create a beautiful baby?"

"And yet, I know deep down this face still disgusts you. Maybe not as much as it did years ago, but I know that it holds you back from making a sure decision on who to stay with."

"Erik-"

"No, Christine. I'm a kind man. One who cares more about you than anything in the world. At home, you have a handsome drunk who abuses you. Surely my face plays some part in this decision. Why else would you be confused on who to choose? It's all right, Christine. If I were you, I wouldn't choose me either…Yes, you care for me, but deep down, this haunted face still churns your stomach…It churns mine each day I look into the mirror, so it must do the same to you."

**Erik's POV**

When the sun began to set, we made our way back home. Yes, the day had been fun all around, and spending time with my family had made me happy. Though, with stair climbing and walking all over Central Park, I was extremely exhausted, if not hurting from how hard I had pushed myself. Christine had carried Gustave's sleeping body off to bed, while I turned in for the evening. Of course, the day had gone perfect until I brought up the topic of spring and my monstrosity of a face. But I couldn't help it, it was who I was and I knew it was a tiny part of the reason why Christine was still holding back. But, like always such things had gone and ruined a perfect day. After slipping on my sleep trousers, I looked into my vanity mirror, pulling off my mask and staring at the twisted flesh that has caused me a life of pain.

"Why must I appear so repulsive!" I growled.

"You're not repulsive, Erik…"

I heard Christine's voice and spun around to see her entering my bedroom.

"Well then look at it!" I spat, coming closer to her. "Look at it and tell me how beautiful I am…"

But Christine did not cringe at my appearance. She placed both hands upon my cheeks, brushing her fingertips lightly against my destroyed face.

"You are so handsome, Erik. I hate that mask, really, I do…I told you before that your anger frightened me more than your face. There's not a day that went by these past ten years when I didn't miss seeing it."

I now had tears in my eyes… No one had ever said something so kind to me before. Christine missed seeing my face? God! Anyone wishing such a thing should be sent straight to the hells bellow….But no…Christine was an angel sent straight from heaven. No one ever wanted to see my face, they were lucky if they seen it once…After that, they never dared to ask to see it again. But for Christine to say that she missed seeing it? Oh, my angel, my only…

My body was fleeting with pure happiness, tears flowing down my cheeks as I leaned in and kissed her hungrily…But when I realized what I had done, I pulled away, already preparing to apologize to her. My angel was breathless and gasping for air. My eyes met with her own, and then, she pleaded the words I'd thought I'd never hear from her very lips, a hungry and lusting tone emerging from her throat.

"Don't stop…"

That was all I needed to hear. My body flew to hers once more, my center aligning with her own as I pressed my angel against the wall and devoured myself into the sweet feast of her delicious lips. My tears mingled into her curls as our passion play dragged on. This was how our night beneath the moonless sky had begun ten long years ago. We had kissed for what seemed like hours before eventually tearing one another's clothes off… I wasn't sure if we were headed past the point of no return, but my angel begged for me not to stop, and I had no plans on doing so…And when she devoured into my distortion with the same adoring kisses, it was I, who begged her to never cease such pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>FLUFF! I know, I know...Cliffy... Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens... Please review!<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**Erik's POV**

As Christine and I kissed, I felt her lips against my neck. I sighed and ran my hands over every part of her body. My angel kissed every crevice of my distortion, causing me to plead for her to never stop. It was such a pleasurable feeling, my body tensing with each kiss that she bestowed upon me. My desire for her was growing like wildfire, my fingers pulling away at each lace of her dress. I laid on top of her, running my hands up and down her bare legs.

"Erik…"

My angel was pleading for me, pleading for me and begging for my kiss. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me as her lips grazed the scars on my neck.

"I love you, Christine." I moaned into her curls. "So much…"

When my body couldn't take leaning over her, I laid down and my Christine got on top of me. She kissed me as her hands ran frantically over my shirt to get it undone. Oh, to feel her hands against my skin only made me burn for her. She kissed every scar, every patch of marred flesh along my chest, her hands fumbling around the buttons of my trousers to get them loose.

"Oh, Christine, I'm burning for you…"

"So am I…"

When my trousers were loose, Christine and I rolled around within my bed, the blankets covering us both as we undressed one another, throwing each garment on the floor as we fought to get ourselves naked. To feel skin on skin, Christine's beautiful flesh against my own…it was like heaven.

"Christine…" I whispered her name into her ear as she touched every inch of me, my body aching to make love to her. As we rolled around within my sheets, we became one, my body thrusting into her own as much as I could. The pain in my legs was agonizing, so agonizing that I collapsed on my angel. Oh, how I felt like I had ruined such a blissful evening, but Christine continued as if nothing had ever happened, making sweet love to me as if I were perfect.

"Oh, don't stop, Erik…" she sighed into my shoulder.

I held my angel's hands above her head, kissing her as if it were our last. Christine and I sang for one another, as if on stage and taking part in a duet. When we found our finish, we laid there in one another's arms, gasping for air and caressing bare flesh. I pressed my chest up against her own, feeling her heart pounding as hard as mine. Tonight, we didn't even dress afterwards like we usually did. No, instead, we fell asleep curled up naked in each other's embrace. Oh, what a wonderful feeling it was to have my angel sleeping naked in my arms. This had been such a perfect day. In reality, it was the Phantom that had brought out my romantic side. My old charms had worked on Christine, and I thought for sure that she was finally letting herself go. Once more, I had worked myself too hard, for the entire night I was in so much pain, that I couldn't sleep. The doctor had warned me about overworking myself, but of course, I didn't listen. To lay in bed all day like an invalid would drive me absolutely crazy. I knew tomorrow would be a day of relaxation to recuperate from the tiring day I had. But what a wonderful one it had been.

**Christine's POV**

I woke the following morning, facing the bedroom window and noticing that it was still dark outside. I wasn't sure what time it was, but Erik seemed to still be asleep beside me, his distortion leaning against my bare shoulder. Last night he and I made love, and oh, it felt wonderful. I had not checked Erik's post office box in days, making me feel terrible for neglecting such an act. The snow had completely melted now, making the task of receiving mail a lot easier. I could only hope that such relations between Erik and I never got out to Raoul. If there was anything I didn't want, it was for Raoul to think I had been unfaithful to him these past few months. Yes, my feelings for Erik had grown stronger these past few days, but I still couldn't give up on Raoul completely. He and I were married, and if there was anything left to salvage from it, I planned on doing just that. For days, I had been feeling ill. Erik had been feeling the same, and I knew I had been catching whatever illness that he had. I could only hope that it passed on soon enough, and be thankful that Gustave never caught it. Most mornings I would be running off to the bathroom to throw up before I was even dressed. Which was all right, because Erik was right there beside me doing the same. What ever virus this was, it wasn't giving up without a fight.

I could feel it coming on as soon as I sat up, but thankfully, the feeling subsided.

"Christine?"

I heard Erik's voice, and felt his arm gently grab hold of my own.

"Good morning, Erik."

"Where are you rushing off to? I thought we could lay here for a while."

"I really should check your mailbox."

I moved to begin gathering up our clothes that were in heaps on the floor. From out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but notice Erik sitting up in bed, his voice fully awake and agitated.

"Don't get dressed, Christine. It's not even five in the morning."

"Erik, I really should check for letters. Spring is arriving soon and Raoul-"

"What? Raoul what? Is coming for you?" he snapped. "Your mind goes from one man to the next. What happened to yesterday, Christine? What happened to last night?"

"What about it, Erik? I had a wonderful day yesterday, I'm not denying it."

"And what? Are we back to being roommates again?"

"Why are you accusing me of such things, Erik?"

I spun around with a pile of our clothes in my hand.

"What am I to you, Christine?"

"What kind of question is that? You're angry…and you know where your temper lands you. Just go back to sleep and I'll be back as soon as I check the post office."

I was throwing my dress over my head, when Erik lashed out.

"You don't care for me!"

"Of course I do."

"Then why is it so important that you go off this instant and check your mail? It's not even dawn, Christine."

"I've neglected checking for days, Erik. There could be piles waiting for me…"

"Piles?" he ignorantly chuckled. "Come now, Christine. Do you believe me to be so ignorant that I wouldn't bring your mail home when checking for my own? There are no letters waiting for you, Christine. I've checked everyday that I went for my mail. He's not writing you…"

I was appalled by Erik's ignorance. He had to be lying! He was surely keeping them from me! Burning them in the fireplace to cut off all contact with Raoul.

"You're lying!"

I crawled up onto Erik's bed, grasping his arms and pleading him to give me my letters.

"I would not lie! You're mad, Christine! Mad!"

"Raoul has to have written me! You must have taken the letters and hid them. Where are they!"

I began to fumble through his nightstand, tossing his medicine and trinkets aside. This had angered Erik, for he grabbed me and threw me down onto the bed.

"Stop this, Christine! Just stop it! There are no letters. Your precious husband has not written you. Do you truly believe me to be that cruel? To take your letters and hide them?"

I didn't answer, for I didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"I don't understand why I throw myself at you like I do. One moment I'm having a wonderful day and the next back in a living hell."

Erik let me go and got out of bed, pulling his trousers up over his waist.

"Do you even care about me like you say you do?" Erik turned, pausing at buttoning his shirt. "Or do you just play me like a fiddle to get me in bed every once in a while."

"Erik-"

"Was yesterday even real? Our picnic, our happy outing? Does any of it really matter to you? It does to me, and to see you wake like you did just now, ready to go check the mailbox after months of no contact from your boy….."

"I'm not acting when I'm spending time with you, Erik."

"Really? Because what just took place right now, made it pretty clear for me. You know what-" Erik tore open his wardrobe and tossed an empty suitcase on his bed. "If you know what you want, why not just tell me right now. If you have your heart set on Raoul, please, be my guest and tell me, so I can stop wasting my time on trying with you. It would save me a lot of time and a lot of heartache. Because every time we make love, my feelings for you grow and for some reason, your feelings for me never budge above friends."

I tried to speak, but Erik cut me off once more.

"…..Which makes me believe that when we are making love, you're picturing your boy and not me."

"I do not! I'm not sick like that, Erik… Why would you even think such a thing?"

Erik threw on his overcoat, which made me wonder where he was going.

"Pack if you'd like, Christine. I'm going out…and when I return I don't want you cooking me a meal, or planning a fun evening to spend as a happy family, because we clearly aren't. I'm done with this… You have played me for a fool for the last time. No more…"

And with that, Erik stormed out of the flat. Oh, what had I done. My feelings for Erik had grown, but one mistake left me back at square one, that mistake being the task of wanting to check my mail. If only I had stayed in bed with Erik and checked later…but now, now I was in a deep hole, and with no way of getting out. Torn between two worlds and the two men I so adored…

**Gustave's POV**

I pulled the pillow over my head as I heard my parents arguing. It frightened me when papa yelled, because I knew just how angry he could become. I heard he and mama arguing back and forth, loud slamming sounds coming from their room, and then, the front door slamming shut. I quickly scurried to my wardrobe and threw on a shirt and trousers before hurrying out the door to follow Mister Y. I stayed behind, keeping my distance as we walked through Phantasma. Once he entered his workshop, I hurried in before the door closed behind him, my papa approaching the large mural of my mother that was hanging over his work desk.

He stood there breathing heavily, his hands clenched together in fury. And then, he tore it down off the wall and began smashing it to pieces with his bare hands. When he was satisfied, he kicked the pieces with his foot and plopped down at his desk, picking up a screw driver and beginning to work on an automaton of a monster that was sprawled out over his desk.

Slowly, I approached the desk, leaning my head on it and looking up at my papa. He noticed me, but didn't say a word. Beside my hand, there was an extra screwdriver. I was only trying to make him feel better, and so, I picked up the tool, and began to mimic his every move. My papa still didn't say anything, but I seemed to get a small smile from his lips.

"Erik?"

The sound of a door opening occurred, and then, my mother's voice. Mister Y didn't even look up when my mother spoke to him. He continued to work as if she weren't even there.

"Erik, I've been looking all over for you."

Still my papa didn't look up at her. He just continued working.

"Erik, please talk to me…"

Finally, he slammed his screwdriver down and looked up, but not at my mother.

"Gustave, would you leave the room for a few minutes." he growled. "Your mother and I need to talk."

My papa wasn't angry at me, and I didn't want him to be. Therefore, I nodded and left the room, hoping that he and my mother would work things out.

**Erik's POV**

When Gustave left, I picked up my screwdriver again and continued to work as Christine stood in front of me.

"….Are we going to talk?" she nervously asked.

"You wanted to talk, Christine." I barked. "If you have something to say, just say it…"

"I made a mistake, Erik."

"What mistake would that be? The one where you accused me of hiding letters from your lover? Or the mistake of getting out of bed this morning so quickly?"

"….There were no letters." she embarrassingly confessed. "I…I checked."

"Right. And you couldn't believe me when I told you."

"Erik. I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning. It was a mistake. I don't know what makes me do things sometime. But please, believe me when I say that last night was amazing and my feelings for you are getting stronger."

"…So strong, and yet your boy came right into mind when you woke this morning. When I begged you to stay in bed a while longer with me. You jumped out of bed as if you were a prostitute and nothing more. Is that what you call strong feelings, Christine?"

"I'm torn between two worlds, Erik. I'm trying, really I am…"

I placed down my tools, and made eye contact with her, to make sure she wasn't lying.

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I'll…" Oh, what to say to this woman. I couldn't hate her, and as hard as I tried not to love her, I couldn't do that either. "I'll think about it…"

In my mind, I had forgiven her, but I couldn't let her know, or else she would believe me to be a pushover. In the world of Coney Island, I was anything but, but with anything that had to do with Christine, I couldn't even stay mad at her.

"Good…" she blurted out. "Then let me make it up to you."

"Christine-"

"No, I really mean it, Erik. I promise to make it up to you.."

I arched my brow in confusion. "You're wasting your time, Christine. I said I'd think about it… That doesn't mean that I have."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I should give up on trying, Erik."

"I have work to do, Christine. Just let me finish up my work here…"

"Will you be home later?"

I was beginning to get agitated with her nonsense. So much so that I began to get sarcastic with her.

"No, I'm going to wander the streets until tomorrow morning. Why the hell wouldn't I be home tonight, Christine?"

"I'm sorry, Erik, I was just wondering."

I sighed, eager to return to my work.

"Christine, we had our needed conversation and now I'm going to work. We'll continue this when I return home."

And then she kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't work yourself too hard, Erik."

And then, my angel left me to my work… I thought I was alone, but a few moments later, Gustave appeared once again. He laid his head back down on my work table, looking at me with the same icy eyes that I had.

"Is there something you wish to say?" I asked, tinkering with a blue wire that was hanging out of place on my automaton.

"Is everything going to be all right, Mister Y?"

"We shall see, won't we?"

"Between you and mama, I mean… I heard you arguing with her this morning."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Gustave. And it doesn't mean that your mother and I hate each other. Everyone has disagreements, Gustave."

"Did mother upset you again?"

"Yes. But we talked things out."

"How did she upset you?"

I looked up from my work, not really knowing what to say to him.

"Um…she wanted to check the post office for letters from Raoul. I wanted her to stay in bed with me for a little while longer. She protested."

I went back to work, thinking I had explained everything. That was until Gustave came out with the words I thought I'd never hear from him.

"Did mother and you make love last night?"

The screwdriver slipped from my hand, my eyes making contact with his own.

"What have I told you before about asking such a thing, Gustave."

"Nothing is ever going to be right between you and mother…"

He put his head down, but I smiled and ruffled his blonde locks.

"Hey, let's not think about that. Let's look on the bright side of things," I lifted my son and placed him on the bench in front of me. "Now, let me teach you how to fix monsieur Frankenstein. He always seems to break down during the end of each season. We shall fix him together."

My son sat in front of me as I played with the wires in my automaton's chest, explaining what each wire was for and how to fix it. These were the days I always dreamed of…spending time together teaching a child of my own how to fix things in my park. And now, I was doing just that… Oh, there wasn't anything better. Heart to heart, hand in hand, face to face… I had a child who loved me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...Wow, Christine can make some real stupid moves, can't she? Oh, and for those of you who have been asking if this takes place in Coney Island, yes, it certainly does. Erik only mentions the opera house when thinking about the past...Sorry if some of you got confused. And someone asked when did Erik and Christine have a picnic in Paris...That's a part I made up. It never really happened in the novel, it was just something I added in to spice things up. <strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Christine's POV**

I raced around the flat like a mad woman. After having the chat I had with Erik, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I was going to go along with my plan to redo Valentine's day. It was only right, after ruining it for him in the first place. I wasn't sure how much time I had left before Erik returned home, but I knew it wouldn't be anytime soon. Sometimes, back in Paris Erik would barricade himself within his work for days before he would take a break. No, worrying about him breaking away from his work prematurely was something I didn't need to worry about. But, I knew exactly how I was going to do this. I would decorate Erik's dancehall with some of the left over Valentine's day decorations, cook him a delicious meal, and then, we would dance as if the ball were happening right now and not a few days ago.

I was in the kitchen cooking a stew, when I heard the front door open. I gasped, thinking it to be Erik, but I was glad when I peeked from the doorway, only to see Gustave passing through.

"Is your father with you?" I called.

"No, he's still working."

I sighed, and went back to stirring the gravy I had cooking in the pot.

"Mama, what are you doing?"

Gustave hopped up onto the counter, peeking into the pot of boiling vegetables.

"A surprise for Mister Y."

"I think Mister Y has had enough surprises for a while, mama…"

"But this one is different, love. Which, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"In a little while, I want you to take a box of some things over to the dancehall."

"For what?"

"Mister Y and I are going to have a nice evening together. I owe it to him."

"Mother, do you love Mister Y?"

I paused from stirring, looking down at Gustave who was waiting for my answer. Did I love Erik? In my heart, perhaps I did, but I wasn't sure. There was still the question of Raoul, and what he would be like come spring.

"I care for your papa, yes…"

"That's not what I asked, mother.. Do you love him?"

"I…I really don't know, Gustave."

"I do. I just wish you would do the same."

To get the child out of my hair, I handed him the box of items I wanted him to take to the dancehall.

"Be a good boy and take that box to the dancehall for mother. Perhaps afterwards, you'll be wanting to go over to the stables and check on your horse."

When Gustave was gone, I sighed and finished making dinner. I never hurried to complete something so fast in all my life. But I wasn't sure what time Erik would be arriving home and I didn't want to delay our wonderful evening a single moment. When dinner was finished, I hurried down the hall, stripping off my apron and dress before hopping into the shower for a cat lick. The grandfather clock was chirping the hour of six by the time I came rushing out into the hall sopping wet. I stood in front of Erik's vanity, drying my damp curls with a towel and rummaging through my clothes to pick out the perfect dress to wear. I chose a red one that Erik had purchased for me in town just a few weeks back. I promised myself not to think of Raoul tonight, and I planned on sticking to it, for tonight was all about Erik…I owed him that much.

I was just placing the ribbon in my hair when I heard the door close again. I took a deep breath and headed towards the bedroom door with a smile on my face. I would greet Erik with a smile and then-

"Erik? What's wrong?"

My smile faded as I came out of the bedroom to find him barely standing on his feet. He was hunched over and looking to be in pure agony by the look upon his face.

"Just let me aside…"

He pushed his way into the bedroom and took a seat on the mattress, his boney hands massaging each knee with nimble fingers. I knew he had worked himself too hard. I knew he was feeling anything but all right. Not only did he seem cranky, but also a bit agitated. And I knew he wasn't paying attention to me, for he didn't even notice how nice I was dressed or ask why I looked as if I were going out to a night at the opera.

"I'm going to bed, Christine… I'll speak with you in the morning."

"But, Erik-"

"IN THE MORNING!"

I didn't say another word, only walked out and stood against the door, knowing that cooking and planning for tonight had all gone to waste. I knew my earlier actions had left a horrible taste in Erik's mouth, and I also knew that he was being reluctant in forgiving me. I couldn't blame him, for I would act the same if in his situation. And so, I placed on my cloak and headed towards the dancehall… For tonight, I would be dining alone. I deserved to. It was just like old times when Raoul was out drinking. But here in Coney Island, I had a man who loved me…and I had caused him to turn cold. Which could only make me wonder if I had been the cause of Raoul's coldness as well.

**Erik's POV**

When I had returned home, I had a migraine so agonizing it could kill a horse. Yes, I had lashed out at Christine, but my head was throbbing too much to put up with her at the moment. Though, after I laid down a while, my migraine slipped away and I was able to sleep a few hours or so. When I awoke, the entire flat was in silence, making it seem a little odd for it only being- I opened my pocket watch to check the time. It was nine o clock. Usually at this hour, Gustave would be fussing about not wanting to go to bed. I was still dressed in my clothes that I had come home in, but I didn't care. I rose to my feet and headed out into the dark hallway to investigate.

"Christine?"

I called her name, walking into the family room, only to spot Gustave sitting at my desk with a few candles lit. He was working on some sort of music, writing away with his pen. Looking at him was like watching myself…Oh, how alike we were.

"Where's your mother?"

My son turned around, seeming surprised to see me standing there.

"Is she not with you?"

I shook my head.

"I haven't seen her in hours."

"Hours? Did you not go to the dancehall?"

"Dancehall? Why would I go there?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you. Mother was going to cook dinner and spend an evening with you at your dance hall."

It was then that I knew where she was. I had thought my angel was dressed in some sort of fancy attire, but I didn't bother looking. She must have thought I didn't care about her. Yes, my body was aching, but I needed to find her. I threw on my jacket, and grabbed my staff, heading towards my dancehall to find her.

My angel was sitting alone in the dancehall, at a beautiful table she had obviously set for two people. The food looked as if it had gone cold, the dance floor deserted and quiet.

"Christine?"

She turned to face me, her eyes wet as if she had been crying.

"What are you doing here, Erik?"

I smiled. "Might I ask you the same question."

She tried to giggle through her tears. "I was planning to redo Valentine's day. I made us dinner and was going to dance with you… But-"

"But what?"

"You seemed ill when you came home."

And then I did the only thing I could think of, I took a seat across from Christine and placed the napkin across my lap.

"Well, I'm all right now."

Yes, I wasn't feeling well, but Christine was trying, and if she was willing to go to all this trouble for me, I was going to sit down and enjoy it.

"You're serious?"

"My napkin is spread out across my lap, Christine. Does it look like I'm joking?"

Christine wiped her eyes and began to serve us the meal she had cooked.

"It's probably a little cold by now but-"

"It's all right. I'm sure it will taste great all the same…"

"Well, happy Valentine's day, Erik."

"That was last week, Christine. You're mad, woman…Valentine's day."

Christine smiled. "What else could I possibly call this?"

I raised my glass of water. "A date…"

Christine then raised her glass into the air as well. "A date it is…"

I took off my mask and placed it into my lap before devouring myself into Christine's wonderful meal. She was trying, and that's what truly mattered in my eyes.

"Are you feeling all right, Erik?"

I nodded. "A few hours of rest has done me well. I worked myself too hard this afternoon."

Christine nodded, and I reached across the table to place my hand over her own.

"You look beautiful, Christine."

My angel blushed at my compliment. She was so angelic when she did so…

"Thank you, Erik."

"I'm sorry that I didn't notice how lovely you were dressed when I came home. I was ill…"

"I forgive you, Erik."

"Good." I rose to my feet, heading over to the phonograph that was sitting silent on a nearby table. I turned it on and walked over to my angel, extending my hand to her.

"Erik, what are you up to?"

"Dance with me…"

Christine wiped her lips with her napkin and placed her hand into my own. I led her out to the dance floor and wrapped my arms around her body as we began to sway to the music. Christine placed her head on my chest and sighed as we danced on.

"I'm enjoying this, Erik."

"Yes, Christine, me too."

"Do you think we could do this all the time?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, Christine…"

I swayed my angel about, hearing her giggle as our dance continued. She and I were inseparable, and I could only hope that it would stay that way come springtime. When the night became late and my knees began to hurt, Christine and I walked home hand in hand. My son was sprawled out over my desk fast asleep, causing both Christine and I to giggle. Oh, how much my son resembled me. Christine scooped him up into her arms and carried him to bed while I retired to my bedroom to undress. After struggling to get into my sleep trousers, I laid down, never bothering with putting on a shirt.

"Gustave is so much like you at times, Erik." Christine said as she entered the room and began to undress. I looked away to give her the privacy she deserved, thinking about Gustave and how lucky I was to have him.

"Yes, well, I was thinking about taking him to Phantasma tomorrow to prepare for the opening season. It's only two months away and I have to get everything ready and working."

Christine was now crawling into bed with me, her hand removing my mask and placing it on the bedside table. My scars glistened in the low lamp light, her fingers tracing over each one.

"How could someone do this to you?"

I grasped her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles

"Christine, I would go through receiving every scar again, if only to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life."

And then my angel began to kiss my scars. Oh, what a feeling it was to have this revolting body covered by kisses and love. My hands ran though her chocolate curls as she filled me with the compassion I had always longed for. I gasped and groaned as her lips and tongue traced over every patch of marred flesh, even the scars that covered my nipples.

"Oh, Christine…"

Her hands sunk below the lining of my trousers, grasping onto my manhood as her lips continued to torture my torso.

"Christine…oh, ange…"

Christine crawled into my lap, loosening the stings of her chemise and letting it pool at her waist. Her body glistened in the light of my bedside lamp, her breasts aching to be touched. This fire burned throughout my body as I lifted her into my arms and pushed her against the wall of my bedroom. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist as her hands worked on pushing my trousers down. I kissed every inch of her neck as my desire grew for her…oh, and how it ached when I felt her wrapping her legs tighter around me.

"Make love to me, Erik…" she begged. "Please, I need this…"

Oh, she wanted me! She was begging for me!

I thrust into her, my body sighing to such a feeling. Oh, how I loved when we were one. It was as if she were my other half.

"Erik…"

She sighed my name into my ear over and over again as I made love to her. Her hips working against my own as I attempted to thrust deeper into her body. I grunted as each thrust left me wanting more. Soon, we were back on my bed once again, laying on top of her as I held her arms above her head and continued to make love to my Christine.

"Harder, Erik…" she pleaded.

With the condition that I was in, it was hard to thrust harder, but I knew she was satisfied when her orgasms became sweeter.

"Oh, Christine, don't stop…"

Over and over again, I continued with such torture, feeling my finish approaching. I was so close, so close and in heaven. I grasped her shoulders tightly as both she and I found our finish together. We laid there afterwards gasping for breath and looking into one another's eyes…She was so beautiful, so beautiful and smiling at my monstrosity of a face.

"You were breathtaking, Erik…"

And then she placed her head into my chest and closed her eyes. Yes, tonight had been absolutely breathtaking…

**Christine's POV**

I woke the following morning with a sick feeling within my stomach. Quickly, I darted out of bed and into the bathroom just in time to lean over the toilet. For days I had been feeling this way, but on the other hand, Erik had been the same. After wiping my mouth, I placed my hand over my stomach and wallowed back to bed. Yes, I was still naked, and probably smelling like vomit, but Erik was not in bed and I could only be thankful that he wasn't. I curled my body up against his musky smelling pillow, sighing and taking in the comfort of his warm bed. But where was Erik anyway? He had been angry at me for leaving him so soon just yesterday, and now, he was no where to be found. I closed my eyes again, only waking when I felt his arms wrapping around my body.

"Christine?"

I opened my eyes and noticed Erik laying bedside me once more, naked and smelling of cinnamon.

"Erik?"

"Are you all right, love?" he asked. "I heard some commotion in the bathroom not too long ago."

"Nothing to be alarmed about." I said. "I just caught what ever it was that you have. I've been feeling uneasy for days."

Erik kissed me on the lips.

"I'm sure it'll settle. Everything always does. My stomach actually settled just yesterday. You can't be far behind."

"I hope not."

Erik chuckled and reached over, bringing back a tray filled with French toast and ham. No wonder my angel smelled like cinnamon.

"I was wondering where you were." I teased.

"I wanted to do something nice for you, Christine." he said.

I giggled. "I hope you put some clothes on. What if Gustave were to see you standing naked in the kitchen making breakfast."

"For the record, I had my robe on, and secondly, I could have the Phantasma marching band playing here in the kitchen and the child would sleep right through it. He may take after me, Christine, but that boy has your sleeping habits."

"And what habits would that be, Erik?" I laughed.

"Your sleeping like a brick habit. That morning I took him to the country, I stood there shaking him for what seemed like hours. He wouldn't budge. I had to tear the blankets off of him just to get him to stir."

I giggled and began to eat Erik's delicious meal.

"Christine?"

I looked up at him.

"Yes, Erik?"

"You're still glad last night happened, right? No regrets over what we did?"

I shook my head.

"No, Erik, it was enjoyable."

"Good." he smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead as I ate. "Before the sun rises I'm going to get Gustave up and show him what it takes to be the owner of Phantasma."

"Could we do something as a family tonight?" I asked.

Erik was buttoning up his shirt in front of the wardrobe, a satisfying smile stretching across his lips.

"Sounds lovely, Christine. Why don't you meet Gustave and I at the Phantasma gazebo around five? We can do something afterwards."

"It sounds lovely, Erik."

My angel was now fully dressed, mask and all, and heading straight towards the bedroom door.

"…And Erik?"

He turned.

"Yes, love?"

"Don't be too hard on Gustave today."

A sly smile formed across his lips as he approached the bed and kissed me one last time.

"I'll whip him into shape."

And with that, my Erik was out the door, leaving me to enjoy my lovely breakfast in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okies, Please review! Some EC fluff and now onto some father/son bonding...Phantom style! **


	48. Chapter 48

**Gustave's POV**

I was asleep in my bed, when all of a sudden, I felt the blankets being torn off of me. This had woke me, for I blindly reached out to grab hold of them.

"On your feet, Gustave."

I heard my father's voice, only to open my eyes and see him standing over my bed.

"Mister Y…" I moaned. "It's too early."

"Gustave, starting today I'm going to teach you how to run Phantasma." he said. "And the first rule is that it's never too early to get up. One must get up before the sun rises, and before the crowds appear."

But I still wasn't convinced. I just reached out and grabbed hold of my blankets.

"It's not even spring."

"Gustave… I'm not going to ask you again. Now, are you serious about this or not?"

I groaned one final time, before forcing myself to sit up. My papa handed me some clothes and I began to put them on.

"The owner, Gustave, must be the first to rise."

"I know…" I groaned.

"Come along then."

My papa led me towards the front door, taking me by the hand and heading towards Phantasma. He walked with his staff as we passed stands that were being opened by his employees. They waved and nodded as he and I passed by.

"Come along, Gustave."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you how to prepare for spring."

My papa led me to the funhouse; a large yellow building with large mirrors hanging on the outside of it. My papa unlocked the door and lead me inside. There were large tarps draped over each mirror, my papa pulling each one off and folding it before continuing.

"Each mirror must be wrapped up to insulate it from the winter, Gustave. If it's not wrapped, the cold will cause it to crack."

Instead of taking off tarps, I stood in front of one of the mirrors and bent my body up and down to distort my image.

"Skinny, fat, skinny, fat…"

"Gustave!"

I stopped and looked over at my papa.

"Opps…"

"Stop fooling around."

I did as he asked, pulling the tarps off of each mirror.

"Is running Phantasma always this boring?"

My papa eyed me, his stare not looking too promising.

"Boring?" he growled. "Gustave, you're going to be in charge of an entire park."

"I know…" I said, looking down at one of the tarps. "I just thought running a park would be more entertaining."

"Things can't all be fun and games now can it?" my papa stated, taking the tarp from my grasp. "Come along now, there are more things that need to be tended to before my legs give out for the day."

I could only place my head down and follow behind my papa as he led me around his park, pulling tarps off of rides and getting the cars back on their rightful tracks. Yes, I was still glad about getting Phantasma one day, but everything was just soooo boring!

**Erik's POV**

Today was anything but how I had thought things would turn out. My son lost interest with Phantasma in well over five minutes of our outing. And to think! My son! Losing interest in something that was a part of my life! With every ride we journeyed to, his interest only became few and far between. By the time we made it to the roller coaster, he had lost interest completely, questioning me every five seconds when we would be finished so he could go to the stables. How I tried to gain his attention by talking to him, but by the time we reached the stairs of my roller coaster, Gustave was just leaning there against a rail, looking down at his feet and tapping his hand against it to entertain himself. He wasn't even helping me any longer!

"….The wheels become rusty if they're left unwrapped." I was pointing to the wheels of one of my coaster cars when I cocked my head to the side and noticed Gustave staring off into space. "Gustave, are you even listening to me?"

He looked up, nodding as if he thought I were born yesterday.

"Then what did I just say?" I snapped.

"Um…that…"

"Right. Just as I thought." I huffed out a large breath and threw one of my coaster tarps across the tracks. "You know what, Gustave, just go! Go do what you want. You're just a child…"

"But papa-"

"No!" I waved my hand in front of me. "Just go…"

I took a breath to calm down my temper, knowing it would do me no good.

"Just go, Gustave." I sighed. "Do what ever it is that you want."

"But-"

"Go!"

My voice echoed over the coaster pavilion, sending my son running away. I worked by myself, going from ride to ride and tearing off the winter tarps. When my legs began to ache, I made my way back to the flat, knowing I would be disappointing Christine by not keeping my agreement to meet her in Phantasma later that evening. When I walked through the door, I headed towards my bedroom without a single word and plopped down at my desk. I was aggravated. Aggravated that I couldn't get the work completed that I wanted to. Aggravated at my son for being so bored… But who was I kidding? I hated children, always have… And now that I had a son of my own, I hardly knew what to do with him at times.

I picked up my pen and began jotting down some notes in my book. That was when I heard the door opening and footsteps entering my bedroom.

"You're back early…I thought we were supposed to meet at Phantasma tonight?"

I moved my eyes from my book to the corner of the room, where Christine was standing, her body sopping wet and draped in a towel. It was obvious that she had just gotten out of the shower.

"Plans have changed." I barked as I went back to my work.

"You're ill again?"

"So it would seem that way…"

"And where is Gustave?"

"How in the world should I know? The little brat lost interest in Phantasma and ran off somewhere."

"Erik," Christine embraced my cheek lovingly. "Is that what this is about? Gustave losing interest?"

"What else could it be, Christine? He didn't even care! I loath children! They're nothing but immature beings with no idea where they're heading…I don't have time for such nonsense, Christine…"

I frantically ran my fingers through my hair.

"Time is running out. This may sound demanding to you, but I need a heir. Someone needs to take Phantasma over for me within the near future. He's my only chance at possibly having Phantasma around for years to come…to keep it in the family. And today, he didn't even care, Christine."

"Erik, just stop this…"

I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Erik, don't think that Gustave isn't interested in Phantasma. He is…that's all he ever talks about. You're doing great, Erik. Don't think that you have to hate our child just because he became bored."

"Then what am I to do, Christine?"

"You just need to change your tactics, Erik. Make it more fun for him to learn. He's only eleven…"

"And when I was his age, I was building walls with cement and working my ass off."

"Erik, that was years ago…"

"Maybe so, but he should still respect me and pay attention when I am speaking to him."

Christine simply patted me on the back, and pressed a kiss to the delicate part of my neck.

"Get some sleep, love. You'll feel better…"

When Christine was gone, I sat there writing more notes until I could no longer sit up. It was then, that I found sleep in the comfort of my own bed. Like always of course, I couldn't sleep for long, and woke later on that evening only to sit at my desk once more to be devoured in my work. Later that evening, Christine came walking in and began undressing without saying a single word to me. I knew she was upset that we hadn't spent the evening together, but I was in no mood for a pleasant outing.

"Are you cross with me?" I questioned, my eyes lifting from my work if only for the slightest of seconds.

My angel slipped her white nightgown over her head and began brushing her hair in front of my wardrobe.

"You can be very ignorant sometimes, I'll hand you that." she began. "But, what else could I expect from the Phantom?"

"Christine-"

"No, Erik." my angel spun around to meet my eyes. "We were supposed to go out tonight. You're the one that made those plans, not me. Right away you become angry with Gustave and it all ends."

I was at a loss for words, not entirely sure on what to say without upsetting her.

"I'm going to bed. We will talk in the morning…"

She crawled into my bed and laid down. "You should do the same…"

She was patting my empty side of the bed, but even I couldn't take a hint that she wanted to be intimate with me. I just thought she was demanding that I come to bed…But when I didn't say a word, she became frustrated with me.

"That's what makes you so cold, Erik." she barked. "You don't even realize when I'm begging you to be intimate with me. I practically throw myself at you, and it's as if you don't even know what's happening before your own very eyes."

I slammed my hands down on my desk and stood up, pulling my papers and files up from the desktop and placing them beneath my arms.

"You know what, Christine- I don't! I don't know when you're demanding things or just throwing yourself at me. It's such a simple thing to you-sex…You been giving and receiving it on a silver platter for the past ten years, when I'm over here practically starving for it. I've never had the pleasure of simple touches or gestures. Maybe your sweet demands to come to bed worked with Raoul, and he might have understood your gestures, but I don't… So don't yell at me when I think of your demand to come to bed as nothing more than a good night's rest."

"Erik, I'm sorry-"

"No! You beautiful people with your sweet gestures and seductive tones… I know nothing of it! And for you to have just yelled at me…" I paused heading towards the door in an angry rage. "Good night, Christine. Enjoy your sleep…in solitude."

"Erik, would you just come lay with me…."

"After what you just did? No… Instead of coming up behind me and massaging my shoulders or whispering sweet words into my ear, you asked me to come to bed… Is that how you bed a monster, Christine? By asking them to come to bed? How did you get your boy in bed? Oh, that's right…he forced you beneath him…"

"Stop, Erik!"

"Goodnight…"

And with that, I slammed the door shut and headed to the family room to continue with my work. I plopped down into my seat, running my fingers through my hair and thinking about what I had just done. Sometimes my anger frustrates me so much that I say things that I don't really mean.

"Oh, Christine…" I ran my hands through my locks, pulling them as I groaned. I was so used to hatred, so used to zero compassion. How was I supposed to know that my angel wanted to be intimate with me? Oh, this world was such a cruel one to live in. Deciding to apologize to Gustave, I stood up from my seat and walked to his room, thinking about what to say before I entered. When I finally had the courage to open the door, I was met with an empty room.

"Gustave?"

I walked inside, opening his closet and peeking around each corner. Where was this child? When I noticed that his bedroom window was open, I knew he had gone out…but where on earth did he go? And at this hour? I threw on my coat and headed out the door, desperate to find my son. I checked the stables, seeing that it seemed logical that he would go there. But to my surprise, Peanut Butter's gate was locked, and no signs of Gustave laying beside him.

Where else would a child go in Coney Island at this hour? I quickly closed the stables gates and began walking through Phantasma, looking everywhere in hopes of finding my child. I was just about to give up when I saw a dim light coming from the funhouse. It was so dim, that I would have gone right on by if I wasn't searching so hard for my boy. Curious, I walked through the doors, passing mirrors that distorted and stretched my image. And then, I came to a part of the funhouse that we hadn't gotten to…a part that still had tarps covering the mirrors. And that's where I found Gustave… He was going from mirror to mirror, pulling off the tarps and folding them neatly before moving on to the next. I watched him, finding it strange to see him dressed in my robe and acting as if it were daytime, the only light being from a tiny lantern that was sat at his feet.

"Gustave?"

My son gasped and turned my way, a frightened look upon his face. That face faded away once he seen me standing there.

"What are you doing?"

My son looked as though he had been crying, for he wiped his eyes with one of my robe sleeves that draped over his hand and continued working.

"Gustave-"

"You were angry with me." he pouted. "I only wanted to make you happy again. Please don't be mad, papa…I'll clean up and do all the boring things…I swear!"

"Gustave…"

"See?" he frantically asked, pulling another tarp off one of the mirrors. "I can do good… I can clean and open Phantasma…"

"Did I ever say that you couldn't?"

"You'll send me back…"

He turned to me, his eyes red and pouring with hot tears. Oh, what was I to do? I had no idea how on how to calm an upset child. Christine was good for that, not me… This is why children are raised by their mothers. I was a businessman, and a musician, not a wet nurse…

"You'll send me back, papa…" he sobbed. "You'll make me leave Coney Island. You'll find someone else…"

"Gustave…" I didn't know what to do. My son was standing before me crying and all I could do was watch. Though, there had been a few times where I had cried in front of Christine… Well, not cried; sobbed was more like it. There had once been a rather embarrassing evening where I fell asleep in my armchair back in Paris. I wound up having a terrible nightmare, only to wake screaming and shaking with fear. Not a second later and Christine was rushing to my side dressed in her white nightgown. My screams must have waken her, and I could only apologize over and over again for doing so. But my angel asked me to come to bed with her, and I started sobbing from such a kind gesture. At that point in time, I had never slept in a real bed before. I had always either fallen asleep slumped over my work, or in the claustrophobic coffin I had come to call my bed. But no, my sweet Christine led me to her room and we both laid beside one another as she talked me through my fears. And as I sobbed, she pulled me close, patting my back and telling me that everything would be all right. That's what I needed to do now…I needed to do the same to my son.

"Gustave," I pulled the boy into my embrace, pressing his head against my chest as he sobbed. "I would never send you back. You're my son, Gustave."

"But I angered you, papa…I wasn't interested in the things that you were saying today. I was a bad boy…"

"Gustave… You are the best son a man could ever ask for. It was I who did you wrong. I shouldn't have bored you with things only an adult should know. You're just a boy…"

"You're not sending me back?" he looked up, his hand wiping away his tears.

"Never…"

"And you're not giving Phantasma to someone else?"

"Only you, Gustave…"

"I'm sorry, papa…"

I hugged my child, smiling and knowing just how to fix things.

"Come along…"

I picked up the lantern and pulled my son along as we exited the funhouse.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I pulled him all the way to the building I wanted to show him, pulling out my key to unlock the door. Inside, it was rather dark, but I found the light switch, and with a spark, the entire room illuminated…a room filled with my pinball machines, ski ball stands, ticket dispensers and any other game found in the Coney Island arcades.

"Mister Y, why are we in the Phantasma arcade?"

I smiled. "Being the owner of Phantasma isn't always as boring as you might think it is, Gustave."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I approached one of my ski ball machines and turned it on, causing all the balls to come rolling out in a neat line. I picked one of the brown balls up and handed it to Gustave. "This entire arcade has been closed down all winter. Someone has to test the games out to make sure they're running properly."

My son's jaw dropped in excitement. "Really?"

I nodded. "Go on…"

My son tossed his ball up the ramp with enough force that it landed in the fifty slot. Like it was supposed to, the machine lit up and ranked in his score as he continued to throw all his balls up the ski ball ramp.

"We've got a lot of games to test tonight, Gustave…"

Gustave interlaced his hand with my own. "All right, but only if you test them with me…"

Christine's suggestion had worked. I had toned down my harsh training and turned it into one suitable and entertaining for an eleven year old. Yes, I have fixed things with Gustave, but the one I needed to fix things with was Christine… Gustave and I would most likely spend the night dueling one another in pinball, but come morning, I would spend every ounce of it making peace with my angel…


	49. Chapter 49

**Erik's POV**

It had been a late night. Gustave and I spent the entire night in the arcade testing out games. Gustave was so exhausted, that I had to carry him home. Once there, I walked down the dark hallway and placed him into bed. After pulling off his shoes and covering him up, I kissed my boy goodnight and left his room. It was still early, and the sun was still down. I slowly walked into my own room expecting to see Christine laying in bed, but she wasn't… The covers were thrown back against the foot of the bed and the room smelled rancid…It only took a few moments to realize that there was vomit on the floor. I sighed, and knew where my angel was… I left the room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Christine?"

When I didn't get an answer, I knocked again.

"I know you're angry, but I need to speak with you… Come on, ange, open up…"

When she didn't, I took it upon myself to open the door, ready for what ever was to come. I expected to find her leaning over the toilet, but instead, she was passed out on the floor, a large puddle of blood surrounding her. My heart stopped as I rushed to her side, checking her pulse and trying to wake her…

"Christine…"

I lifted her head with my hands, running my fingers through her hair.

"Angel…"

Her eyes fluttered open, a low mumble escaping her lips.

"Christine, what happened?"

But my angel didn't answer me. I checked over her body, looking for any open wounds, but there wasn't one to be found. And then, I looked down at her legs, noticing that her upper thighs were stained in the substance. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I didn't hesitate another moment. I scooped her up into my arms and headed out the door towards the hospital. I prayed to God that my angel would be all right, but I wasn't sure what was happening. I broke through the hospital doors, screaming for the doctors to tend to me. They pulled my angel out of my arms, her blood staining my shirt. I tried to follow her, but they wouldn't allow me to walk past the waiting room.

"I need to be with her…" I pleaded. "Please…"

"We'll come and get you as soon as we know what's wrong with her…"

I refused to sit, pacing the floor like an expecting father, worried about my angel. I ran my fingers through my hair, tugging at it as the sweat ran down my back. When my knees began to bother me, only then did I sit down. I checked my watch over and over again, keeping time as each minute passed. It had already been an hour, and still, a doctor hadn't come out for me. I was Mister Y for Christ sakes! A well known man, a household name! I demanded to know what was wrong with my Christine, and by God, I would find out!

"What's taking them so long…" I growled at the nurse that was sitting behind the service desk. "It's been well over an hour!"

"Mister Y, please-"

"Please what! I want to know what's happening!"

"It shouldn't be long now…"

My heart was racing a mile a minute, my breathing labored. Each time the operating room's door swung open, my eyes shifted that way, but every time, it wasn't someone for me. Finally, after two hours of waiting, a doctor came out and stood in front of me.

"Mister Y?"

I looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Miss Christine is doing well. She's lost a lot of blood, but with some rest, she and the baby will be just fine."

I gasped. Baby? Baby?

"What?"

"Yes. Miss Christine experienced a reaction to stress. Most expecting mothers become ill when they experience a lot of stress. Bleeding and vomiting can sometimes be that reaction…We were lucky this time… Sometimes, the mother loses the child when such things occur."

"Christine is with child?"

It was as if I wasn't even listening to anything else the doctor was saying. I was still shocked over the fact that she was pregnant.

"Yes, Mister Y. She's about twelve weeks into her pregnancy."

All I could think about at that moment was Christine and how long she had known about this. When did she find out that she was carrying my child? Why didn't she tell me? A horrible image flashed before my eyes, one surrounding around Christine finding out that she was carrying my child, and attempting to get rid of it… Yes, that's why she must have been bleeding! She must have found out and wanted to rid herself of the evidence before Raoul arrived in spring. I squeezed my fists in anger, my heart aching over her. Why? Why didn't she tell me she was carrying my child? Did she not want me to know? Did she want to rid of it before I found out?

"May I see her?"

The doctor nodded.

"In a few minutes I'll send you back."

**Christine's POV **

I didn't know how or why it happened. After Erik and I had that terrible argument, I rolled over and proceeded to go to sleep. Like usual, I wasn't feeling well and already made plans within my mind to go and see the doctor in the morning. Erik's virus had passed him with only a few days in bed. This has been on going for at least a few weeks now. I knew once Erik seen how ill I was, he would force me to go to the doctors anyway. I was certain he was out in the family room writing music or doing something to keep his angry mind occupied from sleep. I pressed my hand over my aching stomach and yelled his name.

No matter how angry Erik was, if I were in need, he would always come to my aid. I yelled his name again, but still, there was no signs of my angel. My stomach was in agony now, and I slowly got to my feet. I wasn't even two steps towards the door when I leaned over and vomited. Oh, how Erik was going to kill me for ruining his Persian rugs. He would probably never get the stain out.

I paused for only a few moments, my aching stomach causing me to head towards the door once again. I ran towards the bathroom, opening the lid of the toilet and leaning over, ready to vomit once more, when the worst pain I had ever felt tore through my body. It was a searing pain, one that left me on my knees. Moments later, I felt something sticky on my legs, only to look down and notice that I was bleeding. Why? Why was I bleeding? I was crying now, crying because I didn't know what was happening to me, crying because I was scared, and most of all, I was crying because Erik wasn't here to help me.

"Erik!" I cried his name over and over again, crying until the pain occurred again and my body collapsed onto the floor. I blacked out from all the pain, waking in the hospital bed that I was now laying in. How did I get here? And where was my son and Erik? There was a doctor standing at my bedside, jotting notes down on a clipboard. When he noticed that I was awake, he smiled and said the words that shocked me beyond anything I had ever heard before.

"Miss Christine, you and your child are going to be just fine."

My child? No…I couldn't be…It wasn't possible…was it?

"Excuse me?" I couldn't say much, but I needed to hear this again.

"You most likely suffered from some stress. It's dangerous for an expecting mother to be under such conditions."

God! I was carrying a child…But who did it belong to? Was it Erik's or was it Raoul's? I had made love to Raoul once during our stay in Phantasma. But it wasn't possible for it to be his, for I would be well along six months and showing by now. No… this was Erik's seed. What was I going to do? What was I going to say to him? This child was not going to be a trap… but what about Raoul? What would he think when he finds out… No, he wouldn't, he couldn't!

Just then, the door opened and Erik came walking in. He didn't look happy, nor did he express any emotion what so ever. When Erik came in, the doctor left, leaving just the two of us alone. Did he know? Of course he did… He had to know. Erik gracefully folded his arms behind his back and stood up straight, his eyes burning into my skull.

"So," he spat. "How long have you known? And when were you planning on telling me?"

"Erik, I just found out-"

"You must think me for a fool!" he growled. "I wasn't born yesterday, Christine! You're well into your twelfth week!"

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you did!" he paused, leaning over me with eyes that were still burning into my skull. He was accusing me of false accusations, accusations that had plagued his mind…Why was he doing this to me? Why wouldn't he just listen to me?

"You were trying to dispose of the evidence, weren't you?"

"What?"

"You heard me! You needed to wait until I wasn't home… Until neither I nor Gustave were there to witness it. You couldn't bear the thought of your precious husband turning the other cheek because you spent the entire winter beneath the sheets while letting a monster claim your body as his own…"

"Erik!"

"No, Christine! You couldn't bear the thought of spending your entire life here with me! You'd rather destroy an innocent child!"

"I did no such thing…" I cried. "I would never do such a thing, Erik…"

I grabbed onto his hand. "Oh, Erik, you must believe me…"

Erik pulled his hand away, looking down at me in disgust.

"You must be disappointed that the child is still alive."

"Erik-"

"Even more so, I guess your decision has been decided for you."

"My decision?"

"To stay… Surely you don't think I'd ever let you leave now that you're having another child…"

I gasped, automatically thinking that Erik had done this to me… To trap me!

"You did this to me!" I cried. "You made me this way."

"Well it seems quite obvious, doesn't it, Christine! Your sweet boy isn't here to force you beneath him… I'm the only other culprit."

"That was your plan, wasn't it?"

"My plan?"

"To get me pregnant… To trap me here!"

"That was the last thing on my mind, Christine! We both knew the risks, and yet, we still went through with it…Numerous times, may I remind you."

"You can't keep me here, Erik…"

This fueled Erik's anger like gasoline on fire. He grabbed me by my shoulders, lightly shaking me.

"I refuse to let this child leave Coney Island! Never being a part of its life! Never seeing any part of it for ten years! Is that what you plan on doing? Letting Raoul raise another one of my children as if it's his! No, Christine! I won't have it. You made this bed, and now you can sleep in it!"

With that, Erik left me alone, slamming the door on his way out. My decision had not been made on whether to stay with Erik, or go back to Paris with Raoul. And one thing was for sure, this child would not come between my arrangements come spring…

**Erik's POV**

For days I thought of nothing but the fate of this child. I couldn't get the thought of it out of my head. I was having another baby, another form of life created between both mine and Christine's genes. Yes, I knew the possibility of my seed impregnating her, but that was the farthest thing from my mind when Christine and I made love. She was already three months along, and I knew it would only be a matter of time before she would start showing. But how could I let her leave? How could I allow Christine to just get on a ship with Raoul and leave, never being able to know this child until God knew when. I knew within my heart that if Christine left, she wouldn't be coming back. Yes, she could promise to visit me, but I knew it would never happen. I could never visit her, for Paris was still at large searching for the infamous Phantom of the Opera. No, I was trapped in Coney Island for the rest of my life, and I didn't plan on living it without the company of my children.

I was sitting at my desk, when I heard Gustave pounding on the piano. I turned and yelled at him to be quiet… Christine was home from the hospital, and was told to get plenty of rest. So here, in my flat, and in my bed laid my pregnant angel… still neither my lover or wife.

"Papa?" I turned to face my son who was seated on the piano bench.

I rubbed my aching temple. "Yes, Gustave?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That I'm going to have a new brother or sister?"

I groaned. "Yes, such a wonderful thing isn't it?"

I sat beside him on the bench, and placed my hands over the ivory keys of my piano, hoping that he understood my sarcasm.

"You're worried that mother will still leave."

"Of course I am. She brought it up when she was in the hospital."

"I thought that you would be happy about this. Didn't you want more children, Mister Y?"

"Yes, Gustave, but not under these conditions. To see your mother leave with another one of my children would only kill me inside. It killed me to know that I missed the first ten years of your life. To have to suffer the same fate…Oh, I would never be able to live with myself."

"Raoul didn't know that I wasn't his." Gustave stated. "When he arrives and sees that mother is pregnant, maybe he won't want her to accompany him back to Paris."

I sighed. "One could only hope. But by now, who knows what he won't do to get Christine back…Even if that means raising a monster's child."

"Don't say that, papa… You're not a monster."

"Clearly your mother believes otherwise."

It was then, that I heard Christine calling for me. I groaned, and placed my head into my hands, not really in the mood to confront her. But, she needed me, and I couldn't just let her lay there and call out my name. She was carrying my child, and I planned on keeping her comfortable and safe until further notice.

"Coming, Christine…"

I rose to my feet, heading down the hall until I reached my bedroom. My angel was laying there in my bed, covered in my blankets and looking as if all life had been drained from her. What could I say? She nearly died from all the blood she lost.

"Christine, you needed something?"

"I am a little thirsty." she kindly stated.

I nodded, and found my way into the bathroom to fill up the empty glass that was sitting on the night table.

"Erik, what are we?"

I came back into the room, confused on what my angel was asking me.

"I was leaving that answer up to you." I handed her the filled glass. "Drink your water."

"You've been so cross with me these past few days."

"And I have a reason to be." I firmly stated. "Here you are pregnant with my child, and yet you still can't make up your mind on what to do come spring. Right when you found out about this child, you should have had an answer right then and there…"

"Erik-"

"No, Christine! I can't, all right? I can't let you just leave Coney Island and give birth to my child elsewhere. Do you even love me, Christine? Is there not one single part of you that can shed any light on this situation? We make love, but is it really love?"

Christine looked down at her glass.

"I…I do, Erik."

My heart stopped, for this was an answer I had always wanted to hear. She loved me? Christine loved me?

"Then you needn't wait for spring to arrive to tell me your answer."

"But I love Raoul too, Erik. It's strange, the love I feel for Raoul, is like the love of a brother…If I were to leave him, it would tear me in two."

I grasped her hand, kneeling as if I were going to propose, even though I had no intentions of doing so today. For the last time I did so, it was a disaster.

"Christine, we can be happy together. You'll give birth to another child, one that I plan on taking part in every aspect of its life. Gustave will be taken under my wing once Phantasma opens. You and I will have lots and lots of outings to get pizza or take the children to the beach…Please, give me this chance."

"Erik, Raoul- he's my husband…"

"And you can annul your marriage, Christine. If you don't want to rush into another marriage with me, I will give you all the time that you need. I am a very patient man, you know this… But I need to hear the words, Christine, the words that promise me that you will stay by my side."

"And what of Raoul? He is my husband, Erik, one that I promised to love through sickness and in health. Does he not deserve a chance to show me that he's changed for the better?"

I rose to my feet, and turned towards the door, my heart aching with every step that I took. I grabbed the skull shaped knob, and took one last look at my angel, a silent tear running down my cheek.

"And doesn't the father of both your children count as well? Doesn't he deserve a chance for the sake of his children?"

But my angel didn't answer me. I didn't expect her too either… Raoul was just a man, a man that had nothing to offer her and she was willing to give him another chance. And yet, on the other hand, here I was, begging for her to take me back, a man who loved her with all that he was, and had given her two children. I was the father of her children, and she wasn't even putting me over Raoul's needs… One thing was certain, if Christine wasn't going to stay with me for her own sake, I was going to see that she did so for the sake of the children. I would have them by my side forever more come springtime, even if I had to kill the Viscount to make Christine's choice easier…Oh, I would have her…Her, and my children…

* * *

><p><strong>And Baby makes three... For now anyway, haha! Please review everyone! More fluff to come! Wow, what will Christine do now? This choice just keeps getting harder and harder. <strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**Erik's POV**

I couldn't sleep. Who could when the woman you loved was laying beside you pregnant and unsure on whether to stay or leave? It was night, the room pitch black except for a dim candle that was slowly dying after hours of illumination. Beside me, Christine slept, her hand placed over her stomach as if to protect the child growing within it. Usually, it was so easy for me to fall asleep as long as Christine was beside me, but now that I had a child on the way, I couldn't even bear to close my eyes. I had just forgiven myself not too long ago for never being a part of Gustave's life until now. How was I ever to go on living if this child would bear the same fate. I should have known better eleven years ago… I should have known that making love to Christine had resulted in an unplanned pregnancy. But of course, I went on living as if that night never happened. And now that we were making love again, I should have been smart and figured out on my own that it was going to lead to another child.

I sat up, running my fingers through my hair and shifting off the bed. I pulled the sash of my robe tight as I walked out the door quietly and to the kitchen to make some tea. My grandfather clock struck the hour of two, an hour that I was usually asleep by. I placed a kettle on the stove and began to heat up some water, turning to sit at my table to wait for it to be finished.

When I heard footsteps coming from the hall, I thought I had woken Gustave, but when I heard my angel's voice, I knew differently.

"Erik, it's after two…"

"So it is…" I rose to my feet and headed towards the stove to check the kettle. I didn't even look Christine's way, but I knew she was standing in the doorway, most likely wrapped in one of my extra robes. Not another word was said, but a few moments later, I felt her fingertips brushing over my neck.

"Your bruises are looking better."

"So it may seem."

"Is something the matter? You seem irritable."

"Perhaps it's because I cannot sleep." I reached up into my cabinet for a mug, never asking Christine if she would like to join me. If there was anything I wanted, it was to be left alone.

"Why don't you go on back to bed." I suggested. "It's very early. You need your rest."

"Erik-"

"What!"

I spun around to face her, not in any mood for such games. Like I envisioned, she was standing there in one of my black robes, her curls gracefully draping over her shoulders like the goddess that she was.

"I didn't try to harm this child." she stammered. "I didn't even know I was pregnant until I woke up in that hospital. And it kills me to have you walk around with such horrible accusation in your head."

"Are you finished now?"

"You're not even listening to me."

"Yes, I am, and it doesn't matter. You're going to leave Coney and take this child and my eleven year old with you. I haven't any time for you anymore, Christine."

It hurt me to have to stand there and say such words, but it was the truth. I turned back to continue making my tea, when she grabbed my shoulder. A flame ignited in my body, one so hot that it caused me to spin around and grab her by the wrist so violently that she wailed out in pain.

"Leave me alone!" I growled. "Just go back to bed!"

I backed her up against the wall, her hands struggling to force me away. I wouldn't let go, I squeezed her wrist as tight as she squeezed my heart. I was in dire pain, pain from everything that has been happening around me. My world was crashing down, and all because she refused to love me! To leave her boy! To be with me! From below my chest, I felt something sharp pushing into the flesh of my stomach, only to look down and see Christine holding a kitchen knife against me with her free hand. Is that what I was to her? Was I her capture? An intruder, threatening to her world and everyone in it? I was so angry, that I grabbed a hold of the sharp blade with my bare hand, pulling it from her very grasp as the sharpness cut through the flesh of my palm.

"Erik! Don't!"

But I wasn't listening, I pulled it from her grasp, blood dripping all over the floor as I tossed it into the sink. My palm was gushing blood, the laceration being so wide that it would probably need stitches. I wanted her to know how deeply she cut me…how it cut deep into my core and ended up at my heart.

"Erik, you're bleeding- Let me help you…"

"No! You dare threaten me with a knife! You held it against me as if I were your capture! A dangerous madman!"

"I…I wasn't going to stab you, Erik- I was scared…"

"Scared that I'd what?- Take you against your will, beat you black and blue! I AM _NOT _YOUR DRUNK HUSBAND! I AM ERIK! ERIK, CHRISTINE! A MAN BEGGING FOR YOUR LOVE! A MAN WHO WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!"

From beneath me, my knees weakened and found myself on the floor. Christine rushed to my side, pulling me up into my chair to help me. My chest was aching once more, and I was having a hard time breathing.

"Erik, breathe…"

But I couldn't. I was gasping for air, but my body wasn't getting any of it…

"Mama, papa?" from the hallway, Gustave was walking out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Gustave, run for the doctor!" Christine frantically demanded. "Tell him to come quickly!"

My son only looked at me for a second more before dashing out of the flat. But a moment later, I blacked out…

When I awoke, I was laying on something soft, and my hand was throbbing. I opened my eyes, to find Christine standing over me, dabbing my forehead with a damp cloth. I was back in my bed, my hand bandaged, and my angel standing over me.

"Hey…" she softly spoke, caressing my distorted cheek with her hand.

I was so weak, that I couldn't even speak to her.

"The doctor left a while ago. He said you need to relax for a few days. You've been working your legs too hard."

I would have argued with her, but I couldn't move my legs. In fact, they were so sore, that the slightest movement caused a bolt of pain to shoot up into my thigh.

"Erik, you need to listen to him. You didn't when you became ill the first time. You've been working your legs too hard. The doctor said if you keep doing so, you won't be able to walk at all…"

How badly I wanted to reach over in my nightstand and overdose my body with a shot of morphine. I wanted to leave this cruel world… Crippled. That's what Christine was trying to tell me. I would become a cripple if I continued working my body too hard. How could I not? I had an amusement park to run! Oh, what a terrible life I lived…

**Christine's POV**

I sat there as Erik slept, massaging his legs. The doctor had stitched his hand with seventy stitches, telling me that he needed to take it easy or else he would cripple himself one day. How could I stay here with Erik? And how could I leave? I was torn between two worlds, not sure about which door to walk through. Spring was arriving soon, and then, I would have to decide. But how? How could I chose when I loved both men?

"Christine…"

My angel opened his eyes, groaning as my fingers ran over each leg.

"Where does it hurt, Erik?"

"Everywhere…"

I smiled, and massaged his thigh.

"I'll make you dinner, Erik…"

I got up to leave, when Erik gently grabbed my hand. I turned to face him, his eyes pleading with my own.

"Christine, wait…"

"Yes, Erik?"

"You don't have to marry me…" he began. "But please, give me a chance. Please stay with me…"

"And I will, Erik…" I said. "But I have to give Raoul a fair chance as well…All right?"

I wasn't sure if Erik wanted to agree, but he did. I knew he was probably just too tired to argue. I kissed him on the cheek, and covered his body up.

"Get some rest, love. I'll make you your favorite for dinner…"

**Gustave's POV**

It was my mother's fault. She always made my papa sick, and I knew why. I knew she had her mind set on returning to Raoul. But now that she was going to have another baby, I'd thought things be different. I hopped up onto the kitchen counter when my mom entered the kitchen to start dinner. She wasn't showing much in her stomach, but I could certainly tell a difference, even if it was just a tiny bump. My mother pulled a pot out of the cabinet, and sat it on the stove.

"Stew tonight, pumpkin." she began. "Your papa's favorite."

"Mama, what are you hoping the baby is?"

I swayed my feet back and forth, waiting for my mother's answer.

"Sweetheart, let's not talk about this."

"But why not? I'm going to have a brother or a sister."

"Yes, but…..it's too early to talk about this. Everything is happening so fast."

"Papa said I can paint my room. He's even going to help me paint pirate ships on the walls."

"Gustave, I have yet to decide on whether we're staying or not. You shouldn't be giving Mister Y false hope. I've told you ten times about this…"

This angered me. How could mama not know if she were going to stay or not? She was carrying another child that belonged to Mister Y. How could she even think about returning to Raoul!

"You're the reason Mister Y is sick again!" I shouted. "You always do this to him…"

"Gustave-"

"No, mama! We're a family… And it's going to grow by one more in a few months. How could you even think about going back to Paris…"

"Because I am married, Gustave! I am still Raoul's wife…"

"And yet you're carrying papa's baby."

My mother struck me upside the face, causing me to fall off the counter. I rubbed my sore cheek, tears welling up into my eyes. My mother never stuck me before. It was always Raoul who did that. My mother was becoming just as bitter as he was. She even tried to apologize.

"Gustave…"

"No!…"

I ran away from her, running down the hall to my papa's room to be with him. He was laying on his bed, snuggling his face into his pillow.

"Papa?"

His eyes opened, and he looked at me. I hopped up onto his bed and crawled beside him, laying down and tracing my fingers across his distortion.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Sore." he murmured.

"Papa, are you happy about mama being pregnant?"

"I would be if I had an answer out of her."

"Raoul will never accept her back, papa, not when she is carrying your baby."

"Who knows what that man is capable of, Gustave. If he loves your mother like he says he does, he'll take her back even if she's carrying triplets."

"What do you want, Mister Y?"

"What do I want with what?"

"The baby…"

"Oh, Gustave, not now. I haven't even discussed this with your mother."

"Then discuss it with me."

"Why, Gustave?"

"Because… I want to."

When my papa didn't answer me, I continued.

"So, what do you want mama to have?"

"It really doesn't matter to me."

"I want a little brother. That way he and I could run Phantasma together."

**Erik's POV**

I wanted to do nothing but go to sleep. But Gustave was laying beside me and going on about my future child, a child that I wasn't even sure I would have in my life. A boy or a girl? That's all Gustave kept asking me. I wasn't really sure what I wanted Christine to have, but one thing was for sure, I just wanted it to be a part of my life. What I really wanted was a chocolate curled angel, holding my hand and walking with me through Phantasma. But like Gustave said, a little brother for him would be a good thing as well. But would she stay? I wasn't sure. I hoped to God that she would, but as of right now, I didn't even know what she was going to do about this.

A few moments later, Christine came walking in, the smell of my favorite stew lingering inside the room.

"Gustave, it's time for dinner."

My son gave her a dirty look before wandering out of my room, leaving Christine to tend to me.

"Here, Erik…"

My angel sat down beside me with a bowl in her hand. I wasn't very hungry, but I knew she was going to force me to eat.

"I made your favorite stew."

She propped my head up onto a pillow and spoon fed me the delicious meal. It reminded me of back home, when I used to get sick and mother would make this just for me. Every vegetable possible, and a broth filled with beef. This was my most favorite meal.

"Perhaps after dinner you would like a hot bath." she suggested. "The water would do your legs good."

But I had no intentions of moving. All I wanted to do was sleep. Today's episode did nothing but tire me out, and now that my legs were aching, all I wanted to do was sleep so I could wake in the morning and hopefully feel ten times better.

"No bath?" she questioned.

I wasn't sure how she knew, but perhaps it was the uncomfortable face I made when she suggested it. What ever the reason, I had no plans on moving from this very spot. Silence over took us as she continued feeding me. I was nearly full, and I knew she would leave and then, possibly never return for the evening. Either that, or I would just fall asleep before she came to check on me again.

"Christine?"

She seemed surprised when I talked, but gave me her full attention all the same.

"Yes, Erik?"

"Are you at least happy about this baby?"

She paused, her face not looking too promising. Of course, why would she be happy over this baby. It was, after all, from me… Once was enough. My angel had told me before that her pregnancy with Gustave was not the easiest one in the world. And since she was pregnant again, I doubted that this pregnancy would go any smoother. But I would be there for her, I would tend on my angel hand and foot, getting her anything she needed. I wanted to be in this child's life, I wanted to hold it as soon as it emerged from my Christine's womb. But then again, everything was up to her…

"Erik, I'm not sure about what I should be feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm happy that I'm going to have another child." she said. "I've always wanted a large family, but…I'm just not sure who the child of this father should be."

"A little too late for that, don't you think?" I barked.

"Erik, do you know why Raoul never argued with me when he found out Gustave belonged to you?"

I shook my head, really not caring why at the moment. It didn't matter, for my Christine was pregnant again, and with my child.

"Oh, Erik, we tried for years after Gustave to have another child, but…it never happened. That's one of the reason's why he began drinking. I knew in his heart he knew that Gustave wasn't his, even if he didn't come out and tell me. But when we came to Coney Island and he found out…it was as if he didn't care. Because he couldn't give me children, couldn't give us children."

"What are you saying?"

"Erik, I know Raoul will accept me back if I chose to go that way. He raised one child that wasn't his, and I know he'll do it again."

"You'd let that bastard call himself my child's father! Let my little one believe it?"

"Erik-"

"No, Christine, you let Gustave believe it for ten years! Why wouldn't you do it again?"

"I didn't say I was leaving, Erik."

"And you didn't say you were staying either."

"I just want us to keep trying, Erik. To be happy with one another until spring arrives…"

"I'm trying to be, Christine, but when you bring up the possibility of leaving into play, it breaks my heart…"

"Erik," Christine caressed my cheek. "Let us leave this until spring."

With that, she kissed me on the lips, savoring each second. When she broke away, she picked up the empty bowl and headed towards the door, turning to face me one last time.

"Do you know what I want, Erik?"

I shrugged. She made the most beautiful smile, before saying the words that shocked me to the core.

"I always wanted a little chocolate curled angel of my own…One with your beautiful, blue eyes and smile, walking with me hand in hand."

Oh, just the thought of it made my heart flutter.

"….And you, holding her other hand while we swing her back and forth…"

And when Christine left, I plopped back against my pillow and smiled. Yes, how I wanted that vision to come true. Nothing sounded better than to have Christine and I swinging a small part of ourselves playfully around as we walked around Phantasma. Perhaps my dream would one day come true… either way, I had a baby growing within Christine, a small part of myself that I already loved with all my heart. I could only hope that I would one day get to see the being that Christine and I had created out of love… an undying passion that would never ware, for my love for Christine would never die. And with every moment this child grew within Christine, so did my love for her…

* * *

><p><strong>WOW...Christine is such a...Well, you know what she is. I promise she'll be more lovey in the next chapter. Please review!<strong>


	51. Chapter 51

**Christine's POV**

I woke one morning while it was raining and approached the mirror hanging in Erik's room. My angel was still asleep, the rain pouring outside. As I changed, I stood there, placing my hand over the small bump of my stomach. I wondered what this child would be, and what it would look like. Would it look like me, or Erik? Perhaps a little of both…

"You're beautiful, Christine."

I looked in the mirror, Erik's reflection staring at me from his bed. I turned, my hand still placed over my stomach. I blushed, just hearing such words made me do so. Raoul never said such kind words to me.

"Thank you, Erik."

"I'm telling the truth…"

I slipped on my dress, noticing that it was a little snug around my waist.

"We'll go into town and get you a new wardrobe, Christine."

When I was fully dressed, Erik got out of bed, slipping on his trousers and shirt.

"Are you sure you're all right to take me out?"

He nodded. "It's needed. You need clothes that are going to fit you."

"You're certain?"

Once more he nodded. "Yes, Christine. Besides, after that I must get to preparing for the spring."

"Could I join you?"

Erik seemed taken back by my request. Was it that I was making him happy?

"If you wish to…"

"I do…"

Erik grabbed his staff, and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Very well then, ange… I'm going to wash my face and then I shall be ready."

"What about Gustave?"

"Gustave is asleep." he said. "Let him."

When Erik left, I brushed my hair and joined him at his side. He and I walked towards Phantasma, hand in hand. This was how I wanted things to be, this was how I wanted he and I to act. The weather was no longer chilly, making it known that spring was most likely here. The snow was fully melted, the ocean once more crashing against the shore. As he and I headed towards town, I couldn't stop looking at the beach, and taking in how beautiful it looked. And then, I wondered if Erik ever buried his bare feet into the sand? Or if he had ever walked bare foot towards the ocean. It's been so long since I had done so. The last time I had felt such a sensation beneath my feet was when I lived by the sea with my father.

"Erik-" I stopped him from walking, nearly causing him to trip.

"Is something wrong, Christine?"

I shook my head. "Have you ever touched the sand with your bare feet, Erik?"

My angel stood there, not really knowing what to say. Had he? Or had he not? I wasn't really sure.

"Have I ever touched the sand with my feet?" he questioned. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, have you, Erik?"

Erik looked down, his smile slowly fading away.

"No, Christine. For people would surely scream upon seeing me walking along the beach bare footed."

"Why, Erik?" I asked, caressing his cheek. "Your feet are handsome. So soft and handsome…"

"Covered in scars…."

"Erik."

There was an awkward silence between us, a silence that I quickly tore us from.

"Come on, Erik…" I tore off my shoes, carrying them as I took Erik by the hand and led him towards the beach.

I sighed as the grains of sand became caught between my toes. The sand was chilly, but it still felt wonderful. Erik on the other hand just stood there, not really sure on what to do.

"Erik, take off your shoes."

"I'd rather not."

"Please." I begged. "For me?"

My angel finally took a seat on the stairs, pulling off his shoes and socks. When he placed his bare feet on the sand, I extended my hand to him, begging him to walk with me.

"Does this feel nice?"

"If you say so, Christine."

We walked down to the ocean, Erik pulling me back as the waves crashed against the shore.

"You've missed a lot in your life, Erik." I stated. "Haven't you?"

"You know, Christine, I may have lived here for the last ten years, but I haven't once walked on the beach. I didn't do these things because I didn't want to do them alone. Furthermore, I didn't want to see the looks upon people's faces when they seen me."

As another wave crashed against the shore, I dipped my feet into it, Erik warning me to come back. I laughed and splashed the chilly water against his feet.

"Christine- really, this is dangerous."

And then, I grabbed Erik's arms and pulled him into the water with me.

"It's cold!" he exclaimed.

I giggled, the water only covering up to our ankles. I placed my head against his chest, sighing as the waves crashed against our ankles. How it brought back memories from my childhood. How I missed my little house by the sea, and my papa….Erik would have loved him, and my papa would have loved Erik. I clasped my hand around his own, walking hand in hand up the beach, Erik not being too entirely sure about why I was doing this with him.

"…Papa and I used to do this all the time." I said. "He and I would walk hand in hand up and down the beach, collecting seashells to place on my bedroom windowsill; papa always going waist deep into the ocean to find me the best ones. He always said they were hiding, and that they would only be found by someone foolish enough to go out that far. In the end, he was the foolish man who caught pneumonia…and all because he wanted to find me the best seashells."

Erik squeezed my hand, reaching down in the sand to pick up a beautiful conch shell with swirls of blue in it. He cleaned it off in the water, brining it up and placing the object into my hand.

"There's an old saying, that when you place a conch shell to your ear, you can hear the ocean no matter where you're at."

I held the shell up to my ears, finding that Erik's theory to be true. I smiled, twirling the shell within my hand to take in every detail of its beauty.

"It's beautiful, Erik."

"…The question is, Christine-will you still hear the ocean in that very shell when you're in Paris."

My smile faded, eyes glancing at his own.

"And if it does," he continued. "Will you still think of me."

"I didn't say I was leaving, Erik."

Erik came closer to me, his hand reaching beneath the collar of my blouse to grab hold of the chain I had hanging around my neck with the ring he had given me dangling from it.

"And yet, I know within my heart that I shall never see this ring upon your finger."

"Erik-"

"You love him. I know you do, Christine. If you do, then I'd rather you just tell me now, to stop the prolong of this oncoming heartache. If you really have your boy in mind, then please, just tell Erik the truth."

His eyes were so miserable, miserable and heartbreaking. Yes, I knew come springtime I needed to make a choice, but as of now, Raoul wasn't the man I was thinking about. Yes, he was my husband and I still cared deeply about him, but he had yet to show his face. If he was still the drunken animal I have lived with for the past ten years, I didn't see our marriage continuing a moment more. Time would only tell, but Erik was not out of the game yet. I cared for him just as much as I cared for Raoul, if not more. No, Erik was still a likely choice…

"No, Erik."

"No what?" he questioned. "That I'm not the man for you?"

"No." I corrected. "My heart is not set on returning with Raoul. You asked me for a chance, and here I stand, trying to make it happen."

Erik took a step back, a small smile forming at the corner of his mask. In my hands, I held the wet conch shell, the small gift, Erik had found for me. But if this shell was given to me in order to hear the ocean in Paris, I had no plans on keeping it, for my choice had yet to be made. And so, I placed the shell into his boney hand, wrapping his fingers around its surface.

"My angel of music told me you can hear the ocean if you place the shell to your ear." I said. "He wondered if I would still hear the ocean when I returned to Paris. And if I did, would I think of him?"

Erik looked up at me, his heart breaking with every word I said.

"I think you should hold onto that shell for a while, Erik. Hold onto it long and hard…and before you close your eyes each night, raise it to your ear and see if you can still hear the ocean when I am laying beside you. See if you still can hear the ocean when I'm your wife, and making love to you. See if you can hear the ocean when I vow to spend the remainder of my life by your side. The roaring of the waves shall be my vow, the crashing of water against the shore shall be my passion, and the sizzling of salt water will be my voice whispering how much I love you… It's beautiful music, is it not?"

Once more, Erik raised the shell to his ear, his eyes closing and body relaxing against the wonderful sound. This was what Erik needed. He needed relaxation, he needed calmness…and this shell would bring him just that.

"Come along, Christine." Erik happily grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the pier. "I wish to take you somewhere beautiful."

"And where is this beautiful place, Erik?"

"You shall see…"

**Erik's POV**

Oh, the words that Christine said to me were the most romantic words I had heard in the longest time. Her metaphor to the conch shell was so thoughtful, and so hopeful that my worries seemed to fade away if just for the time being. I pulled her along hand in hand as I took her to Coney Island's flea market on third street. It was an alley where people came to sell everything from baked goods to household trinkets. Usually, I only came maybe once or twice a year, but with Christine at my side, I couldn't help but find the urge to want to go every Sunday. We walked along each table of trinkets that were set up, Christine picking up what ever caught her eye. Sometimes people sold something they thought was nothing more than junk, but in my eyes, it was anything but. My angel picked up a lamp that was made out of Coney Island sea shells, turning it around in her grasp to take in every aspect of it.

"Oh, Erik, this would look wonderful on your coffee table."

I chuckled, for my Christine was right. My flat did need a woman's touch. I hardly owned anything that a typical home would acquire, but I knew if Christine stayed with me, that would surely change. I paid for the lamp, and we walked on, Christine going on about purchasing brighter colored drapes for my windows and painting the walls something other than black. I couldn't help it, for I had picked up some bad habits from living in a dark lair all those years. When I arrived in Coney Island, I found comfort in dark colors and being shut away from the world. But if Christine stayed with me, where would our baby sleep? Yes, it could sleep in our room, but what about when it got older? Surely it would need a room just like Gustave had needed. Then again, I was Mister Y! Owner of Phantasma. I had enough money to where my grandchildren could live comfortably. Christine deserved to live someplace better than my flat. She deserved a larger living space. I could never bear to live in a house, but on the other end of Phantasma, I had a townhouse that I barely ever used. I had it built so I could be closer to my park during the peak of the season. Though, I always wound up falling asleep hunched over my work in my workshop.

It would be the perfect size place to raise a family. The question was, could I take the risk of heartache if she rejected my offer?

"Christine?"

My angel looked up at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen. Could it possibly be true that she was happy?

"Yes, Erik?"

"Could I show you something?"

She nodded, and I began taking her towards the townhouse. It was a tall brick building on the other side of Phantasma, one that I hadn't been in since it was built. My employees had been using the basement to store props in during the winter, but that would all change if my angel agreed to stay with me come spring.

"I've never been on this side of the park before." she replied as we passed the giant wheel. "I've only been as far as the carousel."

"Well, I promise to give you the grand tour once the season starts. I think you'll quite enjoy Phantasma."

I approached the door of my townhouse with hands that shook with uncertainty. I could still turn back, still save this situation from continuing.

"Is this a library of some sort?" Christine questioned. "It's rather beautiful and tall…"

"No," I nervously chuckled. "It's not…the library."

I pulled out my skeleton key and unlocked the door. Turn back…just turn back before it's too late.

"Then what is it?"

I extended my hand to Christine and led her inside. Sunlight shun in through the stained glass windows, creating a shimmering rainbow on the hardwood floor of the foyer. My angel slowly turned around, examining each one as if staring at one of the world's many wonders.

"It's like standing in a church." she gasped. "I love it…"

"I always did have a fascination with stained glass." I said. "I guess it's because mother forbid me to accompany her to church every Sunday."

"Well, it's beautiful, Erik."

"Come along, I wish to show you something."

I took Christine by the hand once more as we descended up the spiral stair case to the second floor. There were five bedrooms and two bathrooms, the room I wanted to show Christine being at the end of the hall.

"What is this place, Erik?"

"I had it built in order to stay closer to Phantasma during the peek of the season. Though, I never did get the chance to do so because I always wound up falling asleep in my workshop."

I opened the large mahogany door, only to be greeted with the new furniture I had never used. A four poster bed with privacy drapes sat in one corner, while a desk and throne like chair were placed in the other. I approached a large, black curtain that was covering a large portion of the room, and pulled it back, dust and sunlight dancing across the floor as the large window appeared from behind it. All of Coney Island could be seen from this window; Coney Island, Phantasma, and part of the sea.

"When the sun sets over the ocean, Christine, you can sometimes see fishing barges docking in the marina."

"Oh, Erik…"

Christine approached the window and looked out upon such beauty.

"This is such a breathtaking view."

I needed to sit down. So much, that I approached my bed and took a seat on the mattress.

"I've been thinking a lot about you lately, Christine. I know you're in no state to make a decision, but I just want you to know that if you decide to stay, this will be our new home."

Christine's smile faded, and it worried me greatly.

"…I thought you loved your flat?"

"I do." I confessed. "But with another child on the way, we could use a bit more room. Wouldn't you agree?"

My angel was speechless. It made me nervous, so nervous that I looked down at my feet.

"Christine, I know I can't give you the house you've always wanted, but I can provide for us. This home is by the sea, and it has plenty of room for little ones to romp and play in. I may not be a handsome man, but I can make you happy…"

I felt her hand caressing my cheek. When I dared to look up, she was half smiling at me.

"I know you can, Erik… And yes, this would be a great place to call home."

"I've made you uncomfortable?"

"No, no you have not. You did nothing wrong, mon ange."

I tore off my mask, tossing it angrily on the bed before standing up.

"Then tell me you love me, Christine… I'll let you do anything you want to this house. You can paint the walls pink, cover every inch of it in shag carpet. All I want, is you by my side. It's nearly over, Christine… Every moment that passes is another moment I will never get back, another moment lost with you."

This was why I shouldn't have brought her here. I could never show her such things without getting upset over it, or begging to hear the words of "I love you" from her lips. I was on my knees now, begging her as my breathing became labored and my heart speeding up.

"Erik, breathe…"

Christine lifted me up onto the bed, unbuttoning my shirt to make it easier for me to breathe.

"Erik, calm yourself….."

When I caught my breath, I pressed my eyes closed and headed towards the door, regretting every moment. I shouldn't have come here, and I shouldn't have brought Christine. I didn't understand why I did such things, but I couldn't help but yearn for her presence, yearn for a life with my angel. It wasn't healthy for me to do these things, but I loved her….how could I just live life as if she didn't exist. I placed my mask back over my face, reaching out for the door knob.

"Erik-"

"Come along, Christine- it was a mistake to have brought you here."

"But Erik-"

"Come, Christine…"

"I'd like to see more, Erik…"

I stopped in place, confused by Christine's words. More? She wanted to see more? What I had thought to be the worst idea, had actually turned into a dream. My angel wished to see more, and so, I would do just that. Could it be that she had a change of heart? That change being the choice to stay with me? Perhaps I would get to see my child being born after all…

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff! So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. For once, I think Christine is starting to act her age...(I hope so) Anyway, please review! Oh, and for those of you who have been asking about the letters Erik wrote during the winter to ease Christine's worry about Raoul, I promise you that plot line has not been buried. It shall be further explained in another chapter coming up soon. I just wanted to bring it up at the right time, and now is not that time...Soon, though, I promise ya!<strong>


	52. Chapter 52

**Erik's POV**

I showed Christine the remainder of my townhouse, ending the tour on the back patio that was fenced in and facing the shore. We both took a seat on the patio furniture, staring out at the ocean as it crashed against the shore.

"I love the house, Erik." Christine said. "It is a wonderful place to live."

I nodded, knowing that Christine was just trying to make me feel better. I knew in her heart that she still wasn't able to choose yet.

"Christine, are you getting hungry?"

She nodded. "Yes, a little."

"I know the perfect place."

I pulled her along, locking up and leading her towards the food stands in Phantasma. When we were at Nathan's, I opened the door to find the owner Nathan Handwerker setting up the tables and mopping up.

"I want you to meet someone, Christine."

Nathan turned around, a large smile forming across his face.

"Mister Y, so nice to see you!"

He immediately stopped what he was doing in order to come over and shake my hand.

"I should have known you'd be around soon enough." he said. "You always do make your rounds before spring."

He looked at Christine, smiling widely at her.

"And who is this beauty?"

"This, Mr. Handwerker, is Christine. She's a good friend of mine."

"Christine," Nathan extended his hand, and Christine accepted. "As in Christine Daae? It's so nice to meet you. Mister Y is a true gentleman, is he not?"

"Indeed he is. He's been showing me around."

"Yes, and I must say that your performance last September was absolutely superb. I do hope you'll be joining us for another season?"

Christine smiled. "We shall see."

"Nathan originally worked for Feltman's in Luna park." I said. "And now he works for me. Best hotdog this side of the world."

"Could I get you two?" Nathan asked. "It's on the house."

It was like a dream eating hotdogs with Christine. She had never eaten one, and now, she was doing just that...

_Christine and I were walking hand in hand on the beach, when all of a sudden, I was grabbed and spun around. Raoul was there, knife in hand._

"_How dare you fuck my wife!"_

_I felt a searing pain enter my stomach, only to look down and see Raoul stabbing me over and over again, blood spilling out of my flesh-_

I woke full of sweat, gasping for air as a flash of lightning lit up my dark room, if only for a few moments. I caught my breath, realizing that Christine was not laying beside me. I wasn't sure where she had gone off to, but I didn't bother worrying about it. To calm me down, I reached over for the conch shell that I had placed on my nightstand, the same conch shell I had found for her on the beach earlier today. I laid back down, placing it to my ear and listening to the sound of the roaring ocean. When I was calm again, I placed the shell down and rose to my feet in order to go to the bathroom. Once there, I closed the door and turned on the sink, splashing cool water against my distorted face.

"Erik?"

I took a deep breath and turned to face the doorway where Christine was currently standing.

"I had a nightmare is all."

Christine approached me, placing her hand over my scarred back.

"Are you going to be all right?"

I nodded. "I guess so."

"I couldn't sleep." she began. "I made tea. There's enough if you would like to join me."

I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep for a while, and so, I agreed. After slipping on my robe, I followed Christine out to the kitchen where we sat down to enjoy some tea. I was so exhausted, but that dream was still fresh in my mind. Everything was still there, the pain, the blood, the screams…everything.

"Erik,"

Christine placed her hand over my own in order to calm me. I was still feeling a bit uneasy, which was the reason why I was still daydreaming about my nightmare.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's my dream." I said. "It was horrible."

"You haven't had a bad dream in a long time."

I nodded. "Yes, I know. But I still can't help but remember everything from it, Christine. It was Raoul…he stabbed me on the beach. There was so much blood…"

"Erik-" Christine squeezed my hand. "Raoul would never hurt you like that. He's going to be a changed man, you'll see… Even so, I would never allow it."

"Still doesn't change the fact that I have a meeting tomorrow with my employees and have yet to sleep. I need rest for tomorrow, Christine. The press will be there and the last thing I want to do is fall asleep onstage."

Christine smiled, and placed my cup of tea down in front of me.

"Drink up, Erik, you'll feel much better after you've finished your tea. Besides, it'll help you sleep."

Just as I was taking my first sip, another flash of lightning occurred and then, the sound of my son crying. Christine and I both turned towards the doorway to spot Gustave stumbling in, covered in one of his blankets.

"Mama…"

Gustave ran into Christine's arms, burying his head into her chest.

"Shh…pumpkin, it's all right." she replied. "It's just a storm."

"I'm scared, mama…"

"Would you like some cookies while we wait out the storm?" I asked.

My son wiped away his tears, nodding as he lifted his head. He then crawled into my lap and sat on my knee while Christine rummaged through the cabinet to find the animal crackers I had stashed away behind some tins of tea bags.

"Did the storm wake you too, papa?" my son asked.

"I guess you could say that."

While my son sat there chewing on some of the cookies, I held him close as the storm progressed. Christine even sat beside me with her hand over my own. Even in silence, I found comfort in my family.

"All right, Gustave." I said, lifting the boy into my arms. "Time for bed. Papa has a staff meeting tomorrow and needs to get his rest."

"Please let me sleep with you and mama…" he begged, grasping onto my shoulder. "Please, papa…"

I looked at Christine, who gave me a face as if she were leaving it up to me to decide. But how could I deny my child what he wanted? It was so simple… When I was a child, I always became scared during thunderstorms. One night, I even came downstairs out of my attic bedroom and stood in my mother's doorway. When I asked if I could sleep on the floor beside her bed, she beat me and locked me in the attic so that I couldn't get back out. Most nights, I would cry myself to sleep. But here I was, holding my son in my arms as he asked me the same question.

"All right." I said. "But just for tonight."

From that answer, I got a loving smile out of Christine and my son's hug. Once back inside my room, I placed him down on the mattress, and crawled in beside him as Christine got in as well. My son cuddled up against me, and I laid there, running my hand through his blonde locks as he drifted off to sleep. And as I began to do the same, Christine kissed me on the lips, bidding me goodnight as we slept together as a happy family, nothing tearing us apart, not even the threatening storm that was pounding against my flat… We were safe, and finally together…

**Christine's POV**

I was waken the next morning by the sound of someone knocking at the door. I opened my eyes to see both Gustave and Erik still curled up in one another's embrace fast asleep. After throwing on Erik's robe, I ran my fingers through his sparse locks of graying hair, before heading towards the door. From the hall, I took notice to the time, seeing that it was only eight in the morning. Usually by now, Erik would be up and about, but I knew his nightmare had caused him to lose his usual hours of sleep. I wasn't sure who could be at the door, but I figured it to be one of his employees or someone important from Coney Island. Phantasma was only a few days away from opening, and I knew how busy this time of the year was for him with preparations and such. Once I arrived at the front door, I ran my fingers through my curls before unlatching the locks and pulling it open. I hadn't even all the sleep out of my eyes, when there, standing before me, was Raoul! I gasped, thinking it to be a dream, but it wasn't… Raoul was here! Standing before me on Erik's very doorstep!

"Raoul!"

"Lotte!"

He seemed extremely happy to see me, so happy that he scooped me up into his arms and kissed me on the lips. Oh, but his breath no longer reeked of alcohol, nor did he look like a disheveled mess. No, Raoul looked just as sober and as handsome as he did the very first time I laid eyes on him in Paris.

"And so, the ice has finally melted away." he chuckled. "Oh, how I've missed you, Lotte!"

"Yes." I said. "When did you get here?"

"Just last evening. Though, I had some trouble finding where you were. I asked around until they pointed me here…"

Yes, I was glad that Raoul was here… but why was it that I hadn't anything to say to him? He was, after all, my husband, was he not? And he did seem sober…I hoped.

"Yes, well, it's still extremely early, Raoul."

"May I come in?"

I peeked back inside, knowing that it was a terrible idea. The last thing I wanted was for Erik to wake and find Raoul sitting with me in the kitchen.

"Um…I don't particularly think it's the greatest idea at the moment."

"Well, where's Gustave? I'm sure he's worried about me."

"Raoul…"

"What? What is it, Christine?" Raoul's smile faded away, replacing it with one filled with anger. "I haven't traveled three weeks at sea to come here and be rejected by my wife. You haven't seen me in months…"

"Yes, I know…." I began. "I just don't think it's the greatest idea that you come inside. It's not my home. Though, I'll meet you for breakfast at the Phantasma café in an hour, if you'll have me?"

Thankfully, Raoul nodded. "All right then. I'll see you in a little bit…"

"Yes, I'd invite you in to wait, but I'm not sure it be such a good idea."

With that, Raoul kissed me goodbye and headed down Erik's driveway. When I closed the door, I headed back towards our bedroom, finding Erik standing at his wardrobe dressing for the day. I leaned against the doorway, watching him dress as Gustave slept on in Erik's spot.

"Good morning." he quietly whispered.

"Morning."

"My meeting is within the hour. Afterwards, I'd like to take you and Gustave out to lunch, if that's all right?"

But I didn't answer him. How could I tell him that Raoul was back?

"Something wrong?"

I couldn't lie to him, and therefore, I told the truth.

"Erik… Raoul's back."

His fingers paused over his shirt buttons.

"I see…"

"He was just here… He wants to speak with me."

"…And he has a right to."

"You're not angry?"

I knew he was. But I also knew that he wanted to make it seem as though it didn't bother him.

"Why should I be angry? If you wish to speak with him, then go. I knew this day was coming soon enough, Christine."

Erik threw on his jacket, picking up his satchel that was filled with his paperwork and heading towards the door.

"When ever you're finished with your husband, come and find me…"

"Erik-"

"Good day, Christine."

I knew I had hurt Erik, but I told him time and time again that I was going to need to spend time with Raoul once he arrived. And so, I dressed for the day and got ready to meet Raoul at the café. When Gustave woke, he seemed appalled over the fact that I was even going to meet him. So much, that he refused to come along with me, screaming about how Raoul wasn't his father and that it was wrong of me to even assume that he was going to accompany me to see him. Deciding not to argue, I left Gustave alone, walking towards the café where Raoul was already waiting for me. We sat at a secluded booth, looking at one another as if we hadn't seen each other in years.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Christine."

I blushed. "Thank you, Raoul, you look dashing yourself."

"So tell me," he placed his hand over my own. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful." I said. "Erik has treated Gustave and I like family these past few months."

"Oh, has he?" Raoul scoffed. "Which reminds me, where is Gustave anyway? Why didn't he come along with you?"

"….Um… Raoul, you know that Gustave-" I paused, for we had never had this conversation face to face. "I've told you before that Gustave isn't your son."

Raoul sunk back into his seat, looking as if he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"I see… I do remember the letter that I received with such information in it. Why, Christine?"

"Raoul, I was confused… and worried about Erik. I returned to him to see if he was all right-"

"He raped you!"

"No- never…"

"You mean to tell me that you willingly touched him? That you laid with that demon!"

"Raoul, please, what's done is done… In the end, I married you."

"And yet, you let _him _turn Gustave against me. I've raised that little bastard since he emerged from your womb, and yet, he's with that monster six months and he's his new father? So what am I to him now, Christine? Raoul? Is that who I've become?"

"Raoul…"

My husband took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"You're right… It doesn't matter, Christine, we're leaving. I can get us on the first ship out of here tomorrow morning at the earliest-"

"Raoul, that's what I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?"

"I can't leave, not yet."

"What? Why not? I came to bring you home! To Paris!"

"I need time to think about things. You've just arrived back and already I can see that there isn't much that has changed."

"Changed? I'm fucking sober, Christine. I've put myself through six months of hell to sober myself up to come here. I haven't touched the bottle in over six months."

"Perhaps that's true, but I need to see the husband that I will be going home with. Erik, he's offered me an ultimatum…"

"Erik?" Raoul snapped. "That demon-"

"Raoul, please…."

"Trying once more to have his way with you has he?"

"He's kind, Raoul…"

"Kind! He's hideous! It repulses me to even think about the two of you fucking ten years ago-"

Raoul stopped, his eyes fixated on my chest. His hand reached out, clasping the ring I had hanging from my neck on a silver chain-the ring Erik had given me to wear if I ever annulled my marriage to Raoul.

"So that's his ultimatum! Marriage, Christine! Is that his fucking ultimatum! How dare you wear this ring around your neck as if promising him marriage!"

"He's kind, Raoul…" I cried. "He's a great father…"

Raoul's eyes widened. "…You've been laying with him, haven't you?"

"…Raoul-no… He's been sick. He had an accident a few weeks back. His horse fell on him and I've been taking care of him. He's very weak…"

"You have…he's been having his way with you!"

"Raoul, please…."

"Turning my son against me, and now this! Raping you…"

"No, he's never-"

But Raoul wouldn't listen to me, he shot to his feet, and rushing out the front door. I chased after him, following my husband all the way to the front of the giant wheel where Erik was holding his meeting. My angel was surrounded by every employee, the press standing close by jotting down every detail of the meeting. I tried to stop Raoul, but he pushed me aside, approaching Erik and screaming horrible things to him.

"How dare you turn my son against me, you demon bastard!"

I expected Erik to say something back, or try and hurt him, but my angel did nothing, only back up to try and get away from Raoul. I knew Erik didn't want to make himself look foolish in front of his employees or the press.

"Viscount, please…" Erik began. "Get out of here…"

But Raoul wasn't listening.

"…How dare you take my wife and force her beneath you!"

"Boy, I'm warning you-"

"And you call yourself a man! You walk among families, build them a park… Does that make you feel normal? Does fucking someone's wife make you feel normal? Look at yourself!…"

Erik was backing up so quickly, that I was sure he was going to trip and fall off his unsteady legs. But Raoul came at him so quickly, that he hadn't any time to defend himself, for Raoul tore off his mask and wig. God! It was horrible…

"...In reality, you're nothing but a monster…"

Camera's flashed, people screamed, Erik fell to his knees, trying to hide himself from the people and press. I tried to push my way past the crowds to help Erik, but by the time I got to the front, he was gone… And so was Raoul. But I had failed Erik, for I promised him that I would never let Raoul hurt him, and I had allowed him to do just that…

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! So, Raoul is back and still seems as though he's the same rotten bastard we all know and...well, um love? What will become of this story now? I promise you the worst has yet to- Oh, who am I kidding? Forget it. Anyway, please review and as always there will be more soon!<strong>


	53. Chapter 53

**Erik's POV**

My life was ruined. Everything I had built over the past decade, destroyed. I had spent my years on Coney Island, building a trust between myself and my employees. For over ten years, I had built this wall in front of myself, that wall being my mask. It was the only way I was able to walk among my employees, my patrons, and the city. I was living in a place consumed by freaks. So much so, that no one ever violated my wishes to be left alone. Yes, there had been articles printed by the press over the years questioning what I was hiding behind my mask, but it never went beyond rumors. And now, because of Raoul, that privacy and dignity that I held was gone forever! My employees screamed…Can you imagine that? My employees who had two heads, my employees who resembled strange creatures only seen in fairytales…they screamed! Was my face really all that revolting? Was I truly hideous enough to make freaks scream in fear?

They scattered like roaches, the press not being able to get their cameras to flash fast enough. I broke through the crowd, making it home to lock myself in the bathroom. I braced myself at the sink, looking into the mirror at my repugnant features. How could I ever face my employees again? How could I ever face the word again? Even I couldn't stomach the appearance of such a deformity. I took a seat on the end of the tub, placing my face into my hands.

Just then, a knock occurred at the door. I looked up, not quite sure who it was. Perhaps it was Gustave… Even if it was, I didn't want to speak with him.

"Erik?"

Christine's kind and caring voice filled my ears. Oh, how dare she even knock on this very door! She promised Raoul wouldn't try anything rash and yet, he had done just that!

"Erik, please open up."

"Go away, Christine." I growled.

"Erik…"

Finally, I groaned and opened the door, seeing Christine standing there with my mask and wig in hand. I grabbed the items from her and slammed the door in her face.

"Erik, please…"

"Why do you like me, Christine? The world can't seem to stomach me, so how can you?"

"Erik, don't be like this, please."

"What did you tell him!" I growled. "Did you tell him that you're pregnant? That I've been making love to you? Is that why he came to embarrass me?"

"Erik, I said no such thing."

"Sure…"

I placed my mask back on, and stormed out of the bathroom, walking right past Christine. She attempted to grab hold of my arm, but I yanked it away from her grasp.

"Don't touch me."

"Erik, where are you going?"

"What do you care…"

And with that, I left, not even noticing my son standing near the doorway with tears in his eyes. Like usual, when I was angry, I would bury myself in my work. I stayed out of the daylight and in the darkness of my workshop. Automatons needed to be fixed, cars needed to be placed on tracks… I had too much to do to stay at home wallowing in pity. I was hideous. It was about time that I started accepting the truth. Oh, how I hated the world! I hated the world and everyone living in it. I gave the world a park that they could enjoy, a park filled with the newest wonders of the world. And in the end, I just caused myself nothing but heartache by thinking they would actually like and accept me for who I was. In the end, looks are all that matter.

I wanted to fire them all…Put everyone of them out of a job! Burn my park down to the ground…and then, end my life as well. I slammed down my screwdriver, pulling my pocket watch out of my jacket to check the time. It was already half past ten. Had I really worked all day? It didn't matter, for I was still upset. I rubbed my temple, feeing the exhaustion of the day's events setting in. Yes, I could have slept in my workshop, but I didn't want to. I wanted to go back to my flat and sleep. Perhaps not beside Christine, but on the couch. After slipping on my jacket, I locked up for the evening and began my walk home. I wasn't far, but to take my mind off of some things, I decided to take the remaining stroll home on the beach and not on the boardwalk. Within a few weeks, these beaches would be filled with crowds once again, so much people that, you wouldn't be able to see the ocean as clear. My legs were growing weak with exhaustion, letting me know that I had worked myself too hard today.

I was nearly home, when all of a sudden, I was grabbed from behind, my left arm being pulled tightly behind my back. I felt my shoulder crack, my body desperately trying to fight my way out of this person's grasp.

"Ah…so here we are, alone at last." came the voice.

But I knew this voice…I'd know it anywhere. Raoul! I was alone with Raoul!

"Let me go!"

"I think not, monster…" he sneered. "We've been away from one another for far too long."

"I'll kill you, this I promise!"

"You're as docile as a lamb, monsieur. Christine told me about your little accident with your horse. I don't think there is much fight left in you."

He pulled my arm tighter around my back, causing me to grunt. It was as if my arm were a stick, and Raoul was bending it in a direction not possible to bend in. I was at the brink of feeling it break…

"What do you want!"

"We've never had the chance to talk face to face over what you did to my wife ten years ago…But then again, I just found out a few months back. I'd say it's time we settled that debt."

Raoul pushed me on the ground face first, the sand not making my landing any softer. My arm was still aching, making it hard for me to get a grip of myself.

"You disgusting beast!" I felt his foot kick me in the side, pain shooting through every inch of my body. "How dare you fuck another man's wife…" Again, his foot struck me, but in the ribs this time. "And get her pregnant! I've raised that bastard of yours for ten years! Ten years believing he was my own flesh and blood…"

I was rolled over onto my back, Raoul tearing my mask away from me and throwing it to the side.

"Look at you. How could anyone love you? You disgust everything that walks the earth."

He knelt down, pulling a knife from his belt and grabbing onto the sparse hairs I had on my bald head. He pulled them tightly, the flesh covering my skull becoming uncomfortably snug.

"You turned Gustave against me…And Christine! She doesn't want to come back to Paris at the moment… She says, she wants to stay here until she figures some things out!"

The blade of Raoul's knife popped each button off of my crisp, white shirt. My heart was pounding against my chest, but each time I tried to raise my good hand to strike him, he held me down.

"…And Christine might not have told me this morning, but I noticed it right off the bat! She's pregnant again! With your child!"

The blade was then stabbed into the left side of my chest…

"You fucked her! You knew she was my wife, and yet, you raped her! Made her your own! Touched her body with your disgusting flesh!"

I cringed as Raoul carved his blade into my chest. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I tried to stop him, tried to grab the knife…but it was no use, I was not who I used to be. I was weak…

"…You've committed adultery, monster!" Raoul screamed. "You're turning her against me! Against the man she married!"

Raoul finished his engravement, my chest gushing blood from where ever he ran his blade.

"And now when the world looks at you, they will know what you are…"

His fist curled, and he punched me in my right eye, the one that supported my deformity. It hurt, more than anything…

"You will not turn Christine against me! I may be sober now, but I will not think twice about pulling your sorry ass back over to Paris to turn you into the police. Say one word about tonight to Christine, and that little bastard of yours that's growing within her will be no more… I'll kill it, and Gustave too."

I tried to grasp onto Raoul's throat, but he pushed me down into the sand.

"Christine will be coming home with me… I won't have it any other way."

Before leaving, the fop spit on me, leaving me laying there bloody on the beach. Every inch of my body hurt, so much, that I had trouble getting home. How I wished I could have strangled him, how I wish I could have killed the bastard…but I couldn't. My body and strength had been destroyed by Lucy. When I arrived home, I headed towards the bathroom, turning on the light and locking the door. When I was in front of the mirror, my heart stopped when I saw my reflection… Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked at my chest and read the words that had been carved into it by his knife.

"_Abhorrent Demon"_

Those words would turn into scars, scars that would spell out such a horrid phrase each time I removed my clothes, each time I made love to Christine…No! That was why Raoul did this to me… Because Christine would have to look upon my chest and see such words while letting me have my way with her…No!

I closed my eyes shut, cringing and throwing my bloodied shirt into the wash bin. I broke down, sobbing as I knelt on the bathroom floor. The words that bastard had carved started at my right nipple and ended in the center of my stomach… There was no repairing the damage that had been done. I would be embarrassed to undress myself for the remainder of my life. But in my heart, I knew, I couldn't do anything to put my unborn child in danger…for if the child was in danger, so was Christine.

**Christine's POV**

I woke alone, much like I did every morning. I was worried about Erik, but knew he couldn't be far away. After throwing on one of his robes, I went for the wash bin that was in the bathroom, figuring I'd make him feel a little better by washing some of his dirty clothes. I hated going into his basement alone, but during the day it wasn't as bad. I was standing in front of the bucket I used to wash clothes in, sorting out the wash, when I came across Erik's shirt… I gasped, for the buttons were missing and the front of it was covered in a red substance. I held it up to my nose, smelling the rusty fragrance of blood!

"Erik!" I called his name as I rushed up the stairs of the basement. If he were hurt, I would never forgive myself! I looked down at the floor, searching for any signs of blood, but there wasn't a drop to be found.

"Erik?"

When I entered the family room, I spotted him sitting at his desk with his back facing me. I sighed in relief upon seeing him, and approached him slowly.

"Erik?"

When I got closer, I took notice that he was holding an icepack against his shoulder, with an open book placed in front of him.

"Angel?"

I wrapped my fingers gently around his neck, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," he groaned. "I had an accident at the workshop is all."

When I tilted his head to face me, I gasped at the horrible black eye that was staring me in the face. His deformed flesh that covered his right eye was swollen and bruised.

"Erik…" I gently brushed my fingers over it, causing him to cringe.

"A paint can…" he quickly stated. "I was reaching up on the top shelf for some paint, and it fell on me…"

"Erik, there was blood on your shirt…"

"Paint." he assured. "It was red paint."

"Erik-"

"Paint!"

I didn't argue, slowly walking back to the basement to continue washing. I didn't want to believe him, but in my heart, I knew I had no choice. When I was finished and had the clothes hanging up to dry, I came back upstairs, only to find the family room empty. I approached Erik's desk, the morning newspaper laying open. Erik had made the front page, his deformity clear as day with the headline reading "_Mystery no more" _going across the front page.

I sighed, and turned to find Erik laying in our bed.

"Are you sure you're all right, Erik?"

"Yes, just peachy." he sarcastically replied.

"Erik, what the press did- it wasn't right."

"Thank your husband for that."

"Erik-"

"No, it was only a matter of time before someone's curiosity got the best of them."

"It was wrong."

"And yet you're still speaking with him."

"Erik-"

"No, Christine. Look, just let me rest. If you wish to go meet up with him, go ahead."

"He's my husband, Erik…"

"And you're carrying my child. I don't trust him, Christine! I don't trust him at all!."

"Erik, he's sober…"

"It doesn't prove a thing. Oh, Christine…"

"I was thinking about spending the day with you." I said. "And then inviting Raoul over for dinner tonight."

He didn't answer me, and I knew why.

"Erik, please say something."

"You wish to invite your husband over to my house for dinner? The same man who just tore away my privacy?"

"Erik, please. It's just dinner…"

"And then what, Christine? What's next? Family game night?"

"Erik, I just want to spend time with the both of you."

"If you must, Christine."

I knew that Erik was angry, but I put aside the topic of dinner, and crawled into bed beside him.

"Erik, look at me…"

My angel faced me, his black eye looking extremely sore.

"How can you stand the sight of me?"

"Why would you ask me that, ange? Your face holds no horror to me."

"And yet, my workers screamed. They were freaks, Christine, and they still screamed in my face."

"Hey…" I pressed my lips up against his own, brushing my fingers against his sore cheek. "You're handsome."

"Christine, is there any chance at all of you staying with me?"

Was there? Raoul hadn't proved a single thing to me yet, nothing except that he was sober. There was still so much that he needed to prove to me, but as of now, I was leaning more towards Erik.

"You're doing great, Erik." I said. "Raoul has still so much to prove."

"I don't want to lose you, Christine."

"…You won't." I promised. "Not any time soon."

When Erik was asleep, I rose to my feet and headed out to the family room. I wasn't even there five minutes when a knock occurred at the door. When I opened it, Raoul was standing there smiling, a bouquet of red roses in hand.

"Good morning, Lotte." he said. "I hope you slept well."

"I did." I took the roses from him and smiled. "Thank you, Raoul."

"Lotte, are you interested in breakfast?"

"Um…" I looked back inside, not really wanting to leave Erik and Gustave alone again. "I sort of promised Erik that I would spend the day with him."

"Christ, Christine, I haven't seen you in months and you're going to spend the day with him? You've been with him for nearly six months!"

"Raoul, I will spend time with you today." I said. "I was going to invite you over for dinner."

"Dinner? Here?"

I nodded.

"In the monster's den?"

"Raoul-"

"No, Christine…" he took a breath and calmed himself down. "Fine. If spending the day with him is what you wish, then so be it! I'll be back at five…"

"Raoul-"

"No, Christine, it's perfectly clear what you want. I'll see you later."

Oh, why couldn't I please both of my men? I was trying to make both Erik and Raoul happy at the same time, and I was failing. Tonight, I would hold a dinner, and I could only hope that everyone would get along like one big happy family…one could only hope so.

**Gustave's POV**

I was sitting outside my parent's room, listening to everything they were saying. My mother had invited Raoul over for dinner. How could she do such a thing? Invite the likes of him over to join us for dinner? My papa was trying so hard, and yet, Raoul's presence would break him. I knew there was no sense arguing with my mother about it, for she had her mind set on making amends with her husband. But I knew one thing…tonight's dinner was going to be one Raoul would never forget. I would do everything in my power to ruin him, and make my papa look good… This was a promise. Papa, mama and I would be a family. I was never going to give up…never. Papa deserved to be happy, and I would see it happen.

* * *

><p><strong>So, a little present to you all for your wonderful reviews! And what better present than to update a day early... But, then again, um...Such a sad chapter. I guess I better get running while you all chase after me with pitchforks... Please, don't! Anyway...Go Gustave! Whoot Whoot! Haha... I know, cliff hangers are a bitch, but the chapter has to end somewhere. I promise to have the next one up soon. Please reivew. <strong>


	54. Chapter 54

**Gustave's POV**

It was nearly time for dinner. My mother had been cooking all day, as if cooking for an entire household. My papa was in bed, recovering from a supposed accident at his workshop. I didn't believe it, for I knew how safe my papa was. But what else was I supposed to believe?

"Gustave, could you be a doll and set the table?"

I was laying on the family room floor, writing music with my papa's pen. When my mother asked me to set the table, I got up, not really in the mood to participate. Yes, if it were just papa and I, I wouldn't mind, but Raoul was coming over. I took the plates from out of the cabinet, angrily slamming them down on the table.

"Mama, how long is he going to stay?" I growled.

"What?" my mother turned with a wooden spoon in hand.

"He doesn't belong here…"

"Gustave-"

"No, mama, how could you even want him to come over? I bet papa doesn't want him here either!"

"Gustave! Just stop this nonsense. Raoul is coming over, and we will be spending the evening like civilized adults."

I was just finishing with the table, when a knock occurred at the door.

"Gustave, answer the door."

I rolled my eyes, already knowing who was standing there. I opened the door, looking up at Raoul, who was standing there dressed in his suit. He smiled at me, attempting to scoop me up into his arms. I backed away, instantly changing his attitude.

"What's wrong with you, Gustave?"

I couldn't even answer him, for my mother appeared beside me.

"Well, Gustave," my mother began. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

I put my head down and murmured a low "hello."

"Why don't you come on inside, Raoul." my mother said, allowing him to enter my papa's flat.

"Yes, thank you, Christine."

"Can I take your jacket, Raoul?"

"Yes, thank you, Christine."

"Mama…" I tugged on my mother's skirts, but she shooed me away. When Raoul entered the kitchen, my mother turned to me, a look of concern displayed across her face.

"Be nice, Gustave. Do me a favor and tell Erik that dinner is just about ready."

I did as my mother asked, walking to my papa's room and opening the door, gasping when I noticed him standing in front of the mirror dressing. Something was terribly wrong with his chest…there were…words? Words, carved into his chest. I squinted my eyes to try and read it, but my papa quickly closed his shirt and turned to me, angry that I had entered without knocking.

"Gustave! How dare you…"

"Papa, I'm sorry…"

"You didn't see anything!" he growled. "Do you hear me?"

"Papa, mama said dinner is almost ready."

While my papa dressed, I hopped up onto his mattress, watching him do so.

"Mister Y, what happened to you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Your chest…what's wrong with-"

"Nothing!" he spun around, looking me in the eyes with such fury. "It's nothing, Gustave."

"But-"

"I told you it was nothing. Now, enough…"

Deciding to change the subject, I handed my papa his jacket.

"He's here." I groaned.

"Wonderful." he sarcastically replied.

"He shouldn't be here…"

"I wish he wasn't." my papa tied his bowtie around the collar of his shirt. "But, your mother wants me to be civil, and so, for her I'll hold my tongue."

After my papa adjusted his mask and wig, he patted me off his bed and towards the door.

"Come along, Gustave, let this hell begin."

**Erik's POV**

If there was anything I didn't want, it was to sit down for dinner with Christine and Raoul. After last night's episode on the beach, I wanted to strangle the bastard for what he did to me. When we entered the kitchen, the fop stood up and held out his hand as if nothing had happened between us. Yes, I wanted to break his wrist, but for Christine, I would be on my utmost behavior.

"My god…" he gasped. "What happened to you?"

Oh! How dare he! How dare this bastard act as if nothing happened! He had been the one to cause me my black eye, and yet, here he was acting as if he didn't know how I had gotten it! We took our seats, Christine coming around the table pouring drinks and answering Raoul's question.

"It was an accident, Raoul." Christine filled his glass with water. "A paint can fell on him while he was in his workshop."

Raoul laughed. "A paint can was it?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Raoul sipped on his water, giving me an evil smile. "Really, Erik? Word on the street is that you had the had the daylights beaten out of you on the beach late last night."

Christine eyed me, my gaze switching over to Raoul, who seemed completely amused by this!

"Word is that you were screaming like a little baby…"

I squeezed my fists, trying to hold my tongue from saying something back to him. This was his plan, his plan was to torment me to a point where I made an ass out of myself! But I wouldn't! I would be a gentleman and hold my tongue…

"Don't talk about my papa that way!" Gustave angrily cried out.

"Some father he is…." Raoul scoffed. He looked up at Christine, who was now serving out the sides. "Which reminds me, Christine. How do you stand living here? It smells like a damp monkey cage."

"Better than the disgusting stench of alcohol." Gustave mumbled.

"Gustave!" Christine slapped my son's hand. "Be nice…"

"Your son has gotten smart." Raoul continued. "Comes from bad parenting…Probably from the monster that has been raising him."

Oh, how my blood was boiling. Hold your tongue…that's what I had to keep telling myself.

"…No worries. I'll have you respecting and abiding your manners once we leave this filthy place in a few days."

"Never…" Gustave cried. "I hate you!"

"Gustave!"

My son looked up at Christine who was angrier than ever.

"This is your last warning." she then turned to Raoul. "Raoul, I must apologize. He's usually never like this."

Gustave slumped beneath the table, but where he had gone off to was the least of my worries. I couldn't hold my tongue much longer, knowing anything else would most likely set me off.

"Really, Raoul." Christine said. "Erik has been extremely kind these past few months. I see nothing wrong with the way he lives. His flat is quite nice, really…"

"Well," Raoul sneered. "What more could one expect from an animal who's lived in a feces covered cage."

That was it! I had it with his abuse, and I would not sit here in silence any longer.

"So," I began. "You must be overly excited that Christine is pregnant…"

Everything fell silent, Christine looking my way with a threatening expression upon her face. That had immediately shut Raoul up…

"You may be married to Christine, but I'm the father of her children… How does that make you feel?"

Raoul shot to his feet, falling flat on his face the moment he stood. It only took a few seconds to realize that Gustave had tied his shoelaces together.

"How dare you treat me this way!" Raoul screamed.

He got to his feet, grabbing his jacket from off the coat rack and heading towards the door.

"Raoul-"

"No, Christine! Your animals know no manners. If you wish to see me, you'll have to do it outside of Phantasma!"

"Raoul-" Christine grabbed his arm, but Raoul pushed her away.

"Good evening, Christine."

When the door slammed shut, Christine grabbed hold of Gustave's shirt, pulling him to her side. No, I wouldn't let her do this! I took control, pushing Gustave out of her grasp.

"No, Christine."

I was struck in the face by the back of her hand, grasping it in pain.

"I asked for one civilized dinner." she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Just one, Erik… What have I ever asked of you?"

"You let him talk to Gustave and I as if we were animals."

"That's the way Raoul speaks to people, Erik…"

"And that's normal!" I screamed. "Is that what you want to return to Paris with?"

"How could you tell him about my pregnancy!"

"Oh, he knew, Christine! He knew! He was just waiting for you to crawl back to him with the truth, like a dog with its tail between its legs!"

"You're lying, Erik!"

"Believe what you wish!" I cried. "Go back to Paris if that's what you want, but as long as I shall live, I refuse to be in the company of that bastard!"

"Erik-"

I didn't stop for Christine. I walked to my room, and slammed the door closed. My son was hiding beneath my bed, only coming out when he took notice that I was sitting at my desk. I sat there, twirling my fingers around one of my chess pieces. I was sure of what I wanted in life, but it seemed as though Christine still had no idea. How could she want to be around someone as ignorant as the Viscount? He was rude, selfish, violent…and horrible! My son placed his head on my desk, looking up at me as I emotionlessly played with my chess board.

"You tied the fop's shoe laces together." I stated.

"He deserved it."

"Indeed he did." I said, a small smile forming at the corner of my mouth. "Good job."

I ruffled his blonde lock, sitting back in my throne chair and staring out at the night sky.

"Papa, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you were beaten up on the beach last night?"

"People are cruel, Gustave." I said. "Even to me…"

"I love you…."

My son crawled into my lap and I held him close. I loved him too, more than anything in the world…Oh, how I loved him.

**Christine's POV**

Slaving over a hot stove had gone to a complete waste. All I had asked for was one civilized meal with both of the men I loved. But of course, nothing was ever civilized between Erik or Raoul. Yes, I had planned on telling Raoul about my pregnancy, but not the way Erik had blurted it out. I was glad to find that Gustave had put himself to bed, for I hadn't the strength to face him, not after what he did to Raoul. How immature it was of him to tie Raoul's shoe laces together from beneath the table. Oh, how childish it was! I didn't even want to face Erik, but there was no way to avoid it, for we were currently sharing his bedroom. When I entered later that evening, Erik was sat at his desk, a few candles burning as he buried himself within his work. I hardly even said two words to him as I dressed into my night attire. What could I say to him? He had ruined what could have been a perfectly good night. But to go to bed without one word exchanged between one another seemed pointless.

"Just incase you were wondering." I began. "I'm still angry with you."

"What else is new."

Erik didn't even make eye contact with me as he said this. He just continued writing as if nothing had happened.

"It's your fault."

"My fault?" he growled. "My fault? What the hell do you mean? I'm not the monster who came into my house and spoke ill of me. I held my tongue, Christine! I held my god damn tongue! But it got to a point where I could no longer do so. He was ignorant!"

"And so were you!"

"Only because he started it!"

"You're such a child, Erik! I asked you to be the gentleman! To be the mature being out of the bunch…"

"…So, have you made a decision? About spring?"

"How can you even expect me to answer that? To rule in your favor? After tonight…I think not!"

"So you agree with what the fop was saying? About how horrible my flat smells, and how I'm such a bad father…"

"What? No…"

Erik didn't argue with me a moment further, he was tpo engrossed within his work to care. I needed to calm myself down, before the both of us wound up arguing again. I took a few breaths, approaching him from behind and placing my hands upon his shoulders.

"Perhaps it was foolish of me to have invited Raoul here. You two were never friendly to begin with…"

"I don't like the way he treats you, Christine." Erik placed his pen down and looked up at me. "I don't like the way he speaks to you. Yes, Raoul may be sober, but his personality is not any better. I remember when he used to sweet talk you in the hallways of the opera house…how your eyes would widen and your breathing slow as he whispered seductive words into your ears. I know you truly loved him back then…it was why I let you leave me that night. But now…I see no love, Christine. You don't even look at him the same way you used to. Tell me that I'm lying, and I will stop… But I refuse to do so when I know what your heart is telling you."

I couldn't answer him. Perhaps the love that Raoul and I once shared was no longer ripe, but he was still my husband, and I loved him dearly. Yes, I didn't act the same way I used to, that way being a love stricken schoolgirl, but there was still love for him…

"Just because he is your husband, Christine, does not mean that you need to love him. I'm not just saying this to make you stay…I just want what's best for you."

I kissed Erik's neck softly, a orgasmic groan escaping his throat. He turned to me, placing his lips against my throat, lightly suckling my flesh.

"Christine…"

"Yes, Erik…"

He was backing us up towards our bed, his hands grasping around each of my wrists.

"I have a confession to make…"

"Yes?" I closed my eyes, taking in the wonderful feeling of his malformed lips kissing my flesh.

"Back during the winter…" he gasped in between kisses. "When your husband's letter's had ceased…"

"Yes?"

"I wrote them in his name….wrote them to make you feel better."

I stopped kissing him and looked up, completely taken by surprise.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to see you smile…"

But how could I be mad at Erik? He had put aside his wants and needs to fulfill my own, even if that meant making Raoul look good. But I wasn't mad… If anything, I was surprised, surprised that Erik would do something so...so...Oh, what was the word? Romantic? Sweet?

"Please, say something…"

But I didn't, for I could only kiss him once more.

**Erik's POV**

Christine was kissing me, making it known that my letters I had written in Raoul's name had not angered her. If anything, they had made her want me… Her fingers were brushing up against my shirt, immediately bringing back the memory of what was hiding behind the material… My body lost all emotion I was feeling, filling with the horrid thoughts of what she would think upon seeing such words carved into my flesh.

"Erik?"

She was kissing my neck, obviously disappointed that I was giving her no reaction.

"_Abhorrent Demon…"_

Sweat began to pour down my face, as her hands grasped at the buttons of my shirt. When I felt the first button come undone, I grabbed her hands.

"Stop…"

"Erik…" Christine giggled my name, still attempting to undo my shirt.

"Stop…"

"Never…"

"STOP!"

I grasped her hands, shoving her away from me. My shirt was hanging out of my trousers, my emotions rushing through my head a mile a minute as Christine stood there before me, with this look of pure anguish.

"What's gotten into you, Erik?" she cried.

I clasped the seam of my shirt with my hand, pulling it tight, as if to protect myself from having it torn off my back.

"I can't, Christine…"

"Erik-"

"No! I said I can't and that's final."

"What is it?" she questioned, reaching her hands out to touch my shirt. But instead of attempting to unbutton it, she simply began sucking at my neck again. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of pure ecstasy, if only for a few moments. Oh, how I wanted to be in the mood, how I wanted to make Christine my own, have my way with her…But as each second passed, all that continued running through my mind was the thought of Christine seeing my chest and the horrible things she would think. My breathing quickened, her body straddling my lap…but I wasn't even concentrating on the erection that was building up from within my trousers…my mind was somewhere else.

"Erik…"

I felt her stop moving from on top of me, her face seeming disappointed. By now, my eyes were full of tears. How could I continue living like this? To disappoint Christine every time she wanted to be intimate with me? No, it wasn't right… She deserved better. And therefore, I slowly unbuttoned each button until my entire chest was exposed…And when it was, her face turned white as a ghost, as if it were the most disgusting thing she had ever seen… Yes, all hopes of Christine staying were gone, and therefore, I did the only thing I could do- I moved my body from the bed and scurried out the door…Oh, woe to the hideous beast…the abhorrent demon!

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Poor Erik... So much stress! But now the letter mystery is finally out in the open like promised! Please review...and there will be more to come. Could Christine possibly be coming to grasps with the right man? Stay tuned!<strong>


	55. Chapter 55

**Erik's POV**

I didn't come back home that evening, for I couldn't bear to face Christine. No, I spent the entire night in my workshop, buried in what ever work I could find. Only when the sun came up did I emerge from the damp fortress, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to lay down in the comfort of my bed. I was so cold by the time I arrived home, that I started a fire in the hearth that was located in my family room, tossing on my robe and having a seat in my throne chair that was beside my desk. It was still early, so early and so dark. My face ached from wearing my mask all night, and so, I finally tossed the wretched article aside along with my wig, scratching my itchy scalp with my finger. In my lap, I held a stack of musical numbers I was gathering up for Meg, resting my head on the side of my chair, my eyes becoming heavy as I looked over each line. Yes, I hadn't written anything since the aria I had written for Christine, but that didn't mean that I didn't have a stash of vaudeville trash laying around. Such music was tasteless, and what made my blood boil, was that it was enjoyed! What ever happened to beautiful music? Yes, I had songs in my head, but without Christine, there was no use writing them. Instead, I wrote carnival type songs, one that mostly dealt with Meg stripping on stage in one way or another. The public disgusted me for more than one reason, one of those reasons being that they enjoyed naked dancing women… What ever happened to virtues and uptight society?

My eyes closed, my papers spilling out of my grasp and onto the floor. When I heard the splash of them making contact beside my feet, I shifted awake, bending down to scoop them back up into my hands. I needed to work, but I was so tired. Deciding to put the papers aside and make some tea, I did just that, dragging myself into the kitchen, hoping to whip up an energizing remedy. I knew how to make every sort of tea known to man. Thanks to a friend I had when living in Persia, I knew how to make a tea to put me to sleep on my most restless night, and how to make a tea that would keep me awake when needed. When the hot liquid was prepared and ready, I carried my mug back to the family room and took a seat in my throne once more. I placed my cup down on the end table, crossing my legs and looking down at the music papers I had laying in my lap. Yes, reading over such tasteless trash wasn't the most entertaining thing in the world, but somebody had to do it…

When I felt another wave of exhaustion coming on, I took a sip of my tea, hoping it would give me the kick I so needed in order to stay awake. Yes, I might have been fighting off sleep, but it wasn't helping me concentrate on my work. I looked away from the papers, running my hands through my sparse hairs and then rubbing my temple. Once again, I rested my head against the side of my throne, resting and staring into the fire. And when my eyes couldn't bear to stay open any longer, they closed…and this time, I didn't try and fight it…

**Christine's POV**

How my heart hurt me dearly when Erik exposed his chest to me. It was like the shocker from hell. I had never seen a more horrid sight than the one displayed upon my angel's chest. _Abhorrent Demon_…Those horrible words were carved into his flesh, starting above his heart and ending at his stomach. How had he gotten such a mark? I tried to stop him, tried to follow him, but my angel ran out the front door so quickly, that it was nearly impossible to do so. Instead, I stumbled back to bed and cried myself to sleep. When I awoke, I was hoping to find Erik laying beside me, but he wasn't. It was still extremely early, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. After throwing on one of Erik's robes, I made my way out into the family room, taking notice to the lit fire crackling in the hearth. And that's where I found Erik, slouched down in his throne, a stack of papers in his lap and a chilled cup of tea on the end table. Not sure as to whether he was just sleeping or unconscious, I approached him, placing my hand upon his neck. Yes, his skin was ice cold, but from my touch, he lightly shifted. I sighed, for he had only passed out from exhaustion and not from a broken heart. I removed the stack of music sheets from his lap, placing them on the end table in a neatly organized fashion.

To warm him, I picked up the afghan I had knitted over the winter and covered his body with it, placing his feet upon the cushioned pedestal that had been placed across the room. Since I was on my way to the kitchen, I took his cold cup of tea and dumped it into the sink, placing a kettle of water onto the stove to start a new brew. As I was standing there, I placed my hand over my growing stomach, rubbing the newborn that was inside of me… Erik's newborn.

How would Raoul think of me now? Would he even accept me, now that he knew that I was carrying another one of Erik's children? And then, last evening to have Erik admit that he wrote those love letters I believed to be from Raoul… But I couldn't choose, not yet… Not when I haven't even spent some time with my husband. After making a new cup of tea for Erik, I walked it out to the family room and placed it on the end table. My angel was still asleep, and after kissing him lightly, I dressed for the day, determined to find Raoul and spend the afternoon with him.

I quickly tied up my hair, heading towards the front door when my angel's eyes opened.

"Good morning, Erik…"

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning, Christine."

"I'd stick around for a bit, but I'm spending the afternoon with Raoul. I made you a new cup of tea."

Erik looked at the steaming cup, nodding as if thanking me. I waited there to see if he would say anything, but he didn't.

"I guess I'll see you later on."

My hand was on the doorknob, when Erik's voice called for me.

"Christine…"

"Yes, Erik?"

"Join me for dinner later?"

I turned, noticing that he wasn't even looking at me. He was staring into the fire, awaiting my answer.

"All right."

"At the townhouse." he stated. "At dusk…"

"I'll see you then, Erik."

And then, I left, bound to spend the morning searching for Raoul, hoping that he and I could possibly spend an afternoon together like a happy husband and wife. Wherever Raoul was, I knew he wouldn't be standing around waiting for me with a bouquet of flowers. I had a lot of making up to do, starting with the way Erik had acted the night before. All their behavior was uncalled for, even Gustave's. I was just trying to make things work between us, but it seemed as though dinner had made it worse. Months ago, if searching for Raoul, I would have checked the local bar, but today, I found him sitting in the café, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning headline. I entered that café like a dog with its tail between its legs, too embarrassed to face him.

"Raoul?"

He looked up, neither smiling nor scolding me.

"So you've come searching for me." he stated.

"Yes, I have. I was hoping to talk with you alone…perhaps even spend the day together."

"And why would you want to do that?" he began.

"Because…because you are my husband."

"Indeed. But it seems as though you're not my lover. For how else would you be carrying a child?" he took a sip of his coffee. "Seems as though I left you for six months and a certain demon found his way into your knickers."

Raoul slammed his newspaper down on the table.

"Is that what ten years of marriage means to you, Christine?"

"Raoul, I was hoping we could speak about all this."

He sighed, motioning me to have a seat across from him.

"Very well, Christine. I can't wait to hear what you have to say."

I took a deep breath and sat down…boy, was it going to be a long day…A long day with, a hopeful, positive outcome.

**Gustave's POV**

When I woke, I dressed and came out into the family room to spot my papa sleeping in his chair. It was obvious that my mother had gone out, and the mere thought of her being with Raoul made me angry.

"Papa?" I approached his side, lightly shaking him to wake. After a few moments, he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Are you all right, papa?"

He nodded, reaching for his wig and mask.

"Yes, just napping is all. I didn't get the best night of sleep in the world."

"I'm guessing mama left?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Though, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

I nodded. "Anything."

"Come along then."

I wasn't sure where my papa was taking me, but I followed him outside and to a strange looking building on the other side of Phantasma.

"Mister Y, what is this place?"

My papa unlocked the door, leading me inside.

"I was showing this place to your mother the other day. If she decides to stay, we're going to move in here."

"Really?" I excitedly asked.

"Did I stutter? We would need the room…"

I was so excited about this place becoming my possible home. It was so much larger than the flat, stained glass windows surrounding every wall. I ran up the spiral staircase, opening each room and peeking inside. I wanted to pick out my room! I wanted to have a choice.

"Gustave!"

My papa called me from the stairs, but I was too busy going in and out of each bedroom. And then I found it! The perfect room! It was right across the hall from the master bedroom that would most likely become my parent's. This room was absolutely perfect, walls wide enough to be painted with pirate ships and mermaids, a window with a ledge to sit on and gaze out upon Phantasma's beauty. All I ever wanted…

"Gustave, you shouldn't have scurried off like that…"

"I want this room. Please say it can be mine, papa…"

"Well," Mister Y folded his hands behind his back, looking around the empty bedroom. "If this is the one you truly want…"

"It is!"

"Then it shall be yours."

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as tight as I could.

"Could we paint the walls, papa? And arrange everything the way I want it?"

He chuckled. "Of course, Gustave… All within time. But first, I need your help…"

"My help?"

Mister Y escorted me out into the hall and into another room. It was smaller than the one I had chosen, but it was still nice.

"I wanted to do something special for your mother." he began. "And so, I thought this could do the trick."

From out of the closet, Mister Y pulled out two paint cans, prying off the lid to reveal a pasty yellow color.

"I thought this room would be perfect for your new brother or sister."

"Yellow?" I questioned. "Why not blue?"

"Because blue is a boy's color."

"And?"

"And your mother hasn't the faintest idea on what she's carrying. Yellow is a mutual color, Gustave. I'll paint some music notes on the wall afterwards and spruce things up a bit."

He handed me a paintbrush.

"You will help me, won't you?"

I smiled. "Of course, papa…"

As we painted the walls, I looked over at Mister Y who was doing the same, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the scars exposing themselves.

"What do you think Raoul and mama are doing?"

"I try not to think about it."

"I think mother is still angry with me for what I did at dinner last night."

"She's mad at me too…I don't want to believe that I lost, Gustave, but somehow, I can't help but think it."

"He treats her cruelly." I said, pausing with my paintbrush. "He doesn't treat her like a husband should…like you would."

I knew I was making my papa sad, for he was just standing there with his paintbrush held against the wall. But what could I do to make him feel better? Yes, it was possible that I would have to leave, even though I wouldn't do it without a fight.

"Mister Y?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

I placed down my paintbrush, sticking the palm of my hand into the can of paint to make it yellow.

"What are you doing?"

"You do the same…"

"Gustave-"

"Just do it…"

It took a few moments, but my papa finally stuck his palm into the paint, lifting it up after a few moments, wondering what I was up to. I pulled him out in the hall, to stand right in front of my bedroom door. It was then, that I placed my hand flat upon the white surface of the door, letting my hand linger long enough to make a permanent, yellow handprint. When I pulled away, I took my papa's hand, and placed his hand right beside the drying handprint I had made. Yes, Mister Y's print was much larger than mine, but both prints together on my door were beautiful…

"Gustave, why?" he asked, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Because this is my room." I said. " I want to always remember this moment. And every time I come home to this door, I will. You'll remember my handprint too, papa…"

Mister Y smiled, tears welling up into his eyes.

"Indeed, I will, my beautiful boy…"

**Erik's POV**

Those handprints upon Gustave's bedroom door made me smile. I worked hard, finishing three coats of paint before the day was out. I was like a madman, finishing the painting and then turning to the kitchen to make dinner. It was nearly dusk, and Christine would soon be here. I had invited Gustave to stay, but he refused, for he knew how important it was for Christine and I to be spending time alone. My plan was to prepare a nice meal and take comfort in small conversation with her…and then, after dinner, surprise her with the nursery. Yes, it was barely finished, but I needed her to see that I was trying, trying to be the best father and lover I could be.

I set the table, placing two plates and two glasses down across from one another. The finishing touch was a lit candle, giving off just the right amount of romance needed to set the scene. When everything was ready, I took a seat, rubbing my knees to relax them. I had been on my feet for far too long today, making my legs burn with a searing pain. I would simply never learn my lesson…The sun was going down now…the orangey brightness turning to a pink and then purple glow. I pulled out my pocket watch, flipping it open to have a look at the time. I had told her dusk, and she had promised me dusk…and yet, she was already fifteen minutes late. I snapped it shut, closing my eyes and cringing at her tardiness. Oh, what was keeping her so long? I sat there patient, looking out the window at the now night sky…black with tiny specks of white. My lit candle I had as our centerpiece was burning away, the wax melting off of it and causing the once tall object to be getting smaller as each second passed.

"Come on, Christine…"

I looked back down at the time. She was nearly and hour late now. Horrible thoughts began to run through my mind, horrible, horrible thoughts. She was with Raoul…What could be taking her so long to meet me here? In my mind, I saw the image of the two of them walking hand in hand down an alley way, the both of them entering the fop's hotel…kissing ravishly in the hall…his naked body laying on top of hers!

"Get a hold of yourself, Erik…" I growled, running my hands frantically through my hair. "She didn't forget you…no, she didn't…she'll be here. She's not making love to him…she only does that with you…right?"

Then the image of last night's events came rushing back to me. My chest, the look upon her face! I was hideous! The fop's body was so handsome and flawless…her hands were probably just yearning to feel unscarred flesh…

I wrapped my arms around my body as if hugging myself to vanish such thoughts. No, she wouldn't…she wouldn't make love to him. When I dared to look at my watch, I cringed at the late hour…eight thirty! She was two hours late now…two hours late and most likely two hours into making love to her husband! Then again, what if he hurt her? Disposed of my unborn child like he said he would…No, he wouldn't! Christine was all right…Yes! All right… Nine, that's what I kept giving myself. I decided to give myself until nine o clock, and if she wasn't back by then, I would go searching for her. Oh, how I prayed that she would arrive before then, but it was now two minutes before, and she still wasn't here…My candle was down to its last little bit of wax, and as the flame went out, so did my patience for waiting another moment. Either something bad had happened to Christine, or she had broken her promise to meet me…And when I rose from my seat, I clutched my bleeding heart…Oh, I had been stood up!

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Erik...Fluff is to come, I swear! On both ends, I guess you could say. Please review!<strong>


	56. Chapter 56

**Christine's POV**

"….And that's what happened."

I looked up at Raoul, hoping he would understand the story I had just told him. I told him everything that had happened between Erik and I over the winter. I was hoping my husband would accept the wrongs I had done, but his angry expression wasn't letting up.

"Christ, Christine, how could you even stomach to crawl in bed with that beast." he barked. "Hideous, disgusting-"

"Raoul…. He's not some sort of creature." I pleaded. "He's a very kind and considerate gentleman. He would die for me…"

Raoul smirked, and I wasn't sure why. He even kept this smirk upon his face while he sipped on his coffee.

"Yes, Christine," he ignorantly chuckled. "We know that…indeed, we know that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing…nothing at all."

"Raoul, really, I was going to tell you I was carrying a child, but… I just didn't know the right time to do it."

"So is that what I need to do in order to have my way with you again? Burn my flesh, destroy my good looks?"

"Raoul, that has nothing to do with it. Erik cannot help the way he was born, and I am the only woman who can look beyond his face and find the love he has for both Gustave and I within his heart."

"Oh, don't make me vomit, Christine. You're lucky I'm even still sitting here beside you after knowing that monster had his way with you. And then to pour his monstrous seed into your body and allow you to become pregnant…No, Christine, I will not sit here and listen to you go on about how wonderful that creature is…"

I was looking down at my cup of tea, not entirely sure on what to say, but there was one question still on my mind, one dire question that I needed to know the answer to.

"Raoul?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"Do you still love me?"

"What sort of question is that, Christine? I came here to fetch you and that abomination of a son, didn't I? If that isn't love, I don't know what is. It seems as though that monster has been questioning our love, hasn't he? You've never asked this question before."

"That's not what I'm asking, Raoul. I need to know that you still love me."

"I'm still sitting here, aren't I? Any other man would have been to the docks by now upon finding out that the love of their life has slept with the likes of that demon."

"So you still love me?"

"At the moment, I don't believe you have the rights to even ask me that, Christine. I'm very angry with you…I feel as though you've put aside our trust in one another by sleeping with another man. The question is, do you still love me?"

Did I? Why else would I be sitting here. I nodded, causing Raoul to place his hand over my own.

"Then you needn't question yourself any longer about who to stay with Christine. Let us leave this freak show and return home to Paris."

"…and what about the baby? Erik's baby…"

"If you're even thinking that I'll raise it as my child, Christine, you're foolishly mistaken. I made that mistake with Gustave. If you want to have the bastard, then you'll be raising it on your own. Yes, I will take you back, but I will never forgive you for this, nor will I raise another man's child, that being the child of a demon."

"Raoul-"

"That is my offer, Christine. Take it or leave it…"

"Could we just spend the day together like the happy couple we once were?"

Raoul nodded, finishing up his coffee so we could head out.

"So, Christine, what is it that you want to do?"

"How about a walk through Phantasma?" I asked. "It's not open yet, but Erik's park is very spectacular."

"Phantasma? I don't want to go anywhere near that place. I have a much better idea… Over in Luna Park, there is a casino. I was thinking we could go there and enjoy a game of craps."

"Raoul, are you gambling again?"

"Perhaps, but not as much as I used to. I give myself a limit…None of this laying my fortune on the tables…no, that's over, Christine, I can assure you."

"Erik has a dance hall in Phantasma." I said. "It be lovely for you to dance with me…"

"Dance?" he chuckled. "Are you serious, Christine?"

I nodded. "Oh, Raoul, it would be so fun."

"I don't believe it would be. On the other hand, why don't we just go back to my hotel room and catch up. It doesn't look like it's going to be a lovely day anyway…"

I wanted to spend the day out and about with my husband, but it was apparent that we couldn't come to an agreement on what to do. Did I really want to spend the day in his hotel room? Of course not, but I did want to spend time with him. Raoul didn't like any of my ideas, and I didn't like any of his, therefore, his room sounded like the best option.

"I guess so, Raoul."

"Come along then, Lotte…"

When we arrived in Raoul's hotel room, which was nothing more than the upstairs of a brothel on the other end of town, he closed the door behind us. There was nothing more than a bed and a bathroom, but he explained to me that he was hoping that he didn't have to stay here too much longer.

"Erik would have been kind and let you stay at the Phantasma motel." I said. "It's much cleaner…"

"I want nothing to do with him, Christine."

Raoul plopped down on his bed, patting the empty space beside him. I came to him, gently laying down beside my husband.

"Christine, you haven't even kissed me like you used to…"

"Because we haven't had time alone."

"Until now…"

Raoul placed his mouth over my own, passionately kissing me. But his kiss was not the gentle one Erik always gives. His kiss was rough and wanting, his hands running along my shoulders and down my body.

"Oh, Christine, I've wanted you for far too long. Tell me you want this too…"

"Yes, Raoul…."

"Tell me I'm better than your monster…"

It was a right to make love to my husband, was it not? I had not been with him in so long, so long that I had forgotten what he enjoyed from me… Raoul tore away my clothes roughly, unlike the gentle and slow way Erik always did. I was trying to do the same with Raoul, but he was becoming irritated with how slow I was being.

"Just let me do it…" he growled, pulling off his shirt and trousers quickly.

Erik and I never acted this fast. We always savored each moment spent together, slowly undressing one another and enjoying the patches of newly exposed flesh that appeared with each second.

"Oh, Christine, I've wanted this…"

We didn't even spend two minutes in foreplay before Raoul joined us. It was an uncomfortable feeling, his body taking control as he thrust deeply into my body with a sickening jolt. I tried to take control, but he wouldn't allow me. His lips were all over my neck, grunting like an animal into my ear.

"Tell me, Christine…" he demanded. "Tell me I'm better than your demon!"

"Raoul…"

My fingers clawed at his back, my mind wandering off as pleasure took over my body.

"Say it, Christine…."

"Raoul-"

"Say it…I need to hear it…"

But could I lie? Erik was a much better lover in bed. Raoul was always forceful and impassionate, when Erik was gentle and gave me every ounce of passion he could muster. I loved Raoul, he was my husband…So why was it that I wasn't enjoying this as much as I should be…

"Yes, Christine…" Raoul groaned. "Tell me, tell me!"

"I love you…" I gasped.

"Tell me that I'm better than him…"

"You…um..."

Raoul's pace quickened, finding his climax before me…When he was finished, he simply rolled off of my body and headed towards the bathroom. I couldn't help but find myself teary eyed at what had taken place. With Erik, no matter what, if he found his finish first, he would continue making love to me until I found my own climax. Raoul didn't even care…

"That was breathtaking, Lotte…" he called from the bathroom. "Wonderful, like always."

But it was far from wonderful. For the remainder of the day, we laid there talking to one another besides going out like I had wanted. We even fell asleep together later on in the afternoon. It was only when I woke and realized how dark it was outside, did I know that I was late for the dinner I promised to meet Erik for.

"Oh no!" I gasped and gathered up my clothes, rushing around to get ready quickly. From the bed, Raoul stirred, wondering what in the world I was doing.

"I have to go, Raoul."

"I'd rather you stay."

"I can't… I promised to meet someone for dinner. I must go…"

"Do what you must…" he barked. "I see how it is."

"I'll come and find you in the morning…."

"You better…"

With that, I rushed out the door and towards the townhouse. I had my hand on the knob, ready to open it when the door flung open and Erik was standing there. He looked as though he were ready to leave, and I wasn't sure why. His face was pale and he looked frightened.

"Erik, I'm so, so sorry…"

"You're late!" he growled. "What's kept you so long…I said dusk, not night!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry…"

He sighed, and let me past him. "Come in…"

I did, and walked with him into the kitchen.

"I was worried, Christine…"

"I'm sorry, Erik…"

**Erik's POV**

I was so worried about my angel that I was about to go look for her. I opened the door, ready to leave, when Christine was there before my own very eyes. I was so angry with her for being late, but some of my anxiety wore off. Once inside, I had her sit down as I began to serve her. I poured us each a glass of wine, noticing that she smelled differently than she usually did. I stood behind her, pouring her a glass of wine, her curls smelling of cologne…cologne that I would never wear due to its strong musk. Just the thought of that boy's hands all over my angel made my blood boil.

"I see you have a new fragrance…" I taunted. "Must be the latest perfume _Le parfum du Vicomte- _or as I like to call it, "Musk of a fop…"

"Erik-"

"No, Christine."

I took a seat across from her, running my hands frantically through my wig, tossing the wretched thing aside to feel the hairs of my own head.

"I can smell you a mile away. It's so strong…you had to be rolling around in the sheets with him in order to have obtained such a scent."

"Erik, it's not what you think."

I pressed my eyes closed, a headache brewing from within my skull.

"Oh, really, Christine? Your lips are swollen as if you've been kissing him for hours. And that cologne…You reek of it."

"Does it disgust you?" she snapped.

"More than you could ever imagine, Christine. God…it churns my stomach to even think about you and that boy romping around in the sheets! I thought we had a connection, Christine, a bond!"

"He is my husband, Erik. Does he not deserve the same passion I bestow upon you?"

I slammed my hand down on the table, causing everything that was sitting on top of it to rattle.

"No, Christine! He doesn't! He's using you! Using you, Christine!"

I placed my hand upon my aching skull, the exposed part of it throbbing with a terrible headache.

"If you still believe there to be no chance for you, it's not true, Erik. I came here to have dinner with you, did I not? Does that not mean anything to you?"

"Not after laying with the boy does it not… I would never be unfaithful to you in such a way, Christine. Just what am I? No, even better, what is he? After making love to me all winter, he can be nothing more than the other man!"

"But he's not the other man…" Christine cried. "You are. I'm married to him, Erik. You know this. You knew these things were going to happen once spring arrived."

How badly I wanted to scream out the damage Raoul had caused my body! How I wanted to tell her how horrible he was! But I couldn't… I couldn't put my angel in any danger. I took off my mask, placing it aside and looking up at Christine, who's face was staring at my own.

"What makes you love him, Christine?"

"He saved my scarf from the sea when we were children." she shuddered. "Kept me company when my father was ill. We were children, Erik…"

"And now you're an adult, and that love has faded. But what did I do, Christine? You forget so quickly the love I had shed upon you, when you came to the opera house. I sung you to sleep, taught you how to sing, comforted you through storms and when you were feeling sad, fed you when you were hungry, stayed with you until you fell asleep, even stayed up with you when you were feeling ill. Did your boy do any of this?"

Christine shook her head.

"Right. I bet during your entire ten years of marriage that he never stayed by your side when you were ill, tucked you in at night, carried you to bed-He was too busy being passed out in a bar to care. He may be handsome, but looks aren't everything, Christine."

Christine was in tears now, looking down at her empty plate as they streamed down her cheeks.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"He's my husband, Erik…"

"And my mother is my mother… Still didn't change how cruel she treated me."

When I took notice that Christine's tears weren't letting up, I placed a shaking hand over her own.

"Christine, I only want what's best for you."

"I know, Erik."

"I saw the way you looked at me last night… I know my appearance disgusted you."

"Erik-"

"Don't lie…I seen your face turn white. I couldn't make love to you, Christine, not while such words are carved upon my chest. I couldn't think of you loving me, only for you to look down and know the _abhorrent demon _you're making love to…"

"Erik, who did that to you?"

I clasped the ends of my shirt tightly.

"No one…"

"Erik…" Christine's voice was a low whisper, as if she were talking to an injured animal to keep it calm.

"Please, tell me…"

When I refused, my angel got to her feet, walking over to me and gently placing both hands upon my shirt.

"Erik, you are mistaken if you think I find you revolting. Seeing your chest last night hurt my heart…The words aren't true… You're not an _abhorrent demon_."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Christine began unbuttoning my shirt, starting with the bottom and working her way up. My heart was racing as I felt a chill descend upon my stomach. When the last button came undone, Christine opened my shirt, letting it hang off of my shoulders. Her eyes were fixated on the cruel words that had been carved into my chest, staring at it as if she were utterly horrified. Oh, how would I ever be able to be intimate with her ever again. My concentration would be forever blocked. She was weeping now, placing her palm flat onto the A of abhorrent. Her warm palm burned my healing wounds, her tears splashing upon my exposed flesh.

"Tell me what to do, Erik…" she pleaded. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Christine?"

I took her hands into my own, her tears streaming faster down her face.

"Just tell me what to do, Erik. Tell me to stay here with you…"

Oh, how I wish I could make her stay, demand that she annul her marriage to the boy! But I was no longer that man! I was not the Phantom. Even the Phantom became weak in the knees ten years ago when he tryed to demand her to stay by his side forever more. No, to see Christine's sorrow day after day because of something I made her do- No, Christine would stay, but because she wanted to.

"I…I can't, Christine."

I backed away from her, but she grabbed onto my hands, kneeling down on the floor and sobbing.

"Please, Erik, I'm begging you. Just make me stay… Keep me as your prisoner. That way, I would never be able to leave… Threaten me…Threaten me with death if I leave your side. You did that once before."

"N…No… I can't. I can't, Christine."

"Raoul wants me to leave with him. If you threaten me, then I won't have to tell him _no_…I won't have to make a decision."

"How would that fix things, Christine? I would only become your captor… I wish to be more… to be your husband, your lover… If I were to do this, it would hurt me more than anything in the world."

"Please, I'm begging you!"

Christine was pulling at my pant leg. She was begging!

"If you feel this way, Christine, then why not just tell your husband that you're staying with me? Isn't that what you want?"

"I don't know, Erik… I can't make this decision. I've run out of time, and Raoul's demanding my answer. Please, just hold me against my will…just make my decision for me. Threaten me! Threaten me!"

"No…"

I turned away, ready to stop all this, but then, Christine went into an angry rage.

"Please…" she grabbed onto my shirt, pulling me back to her. "Threaten me!"

"No…I refuse!"

"Threaten me, you hideous beast!" she punched my shoulder. "You abhorrent demon! Make me your prisoner! Do as you were going to do ten years ago! Keep me against my will! No one wants you…I'm your last chance at a normal life, so keep me here! You don't have the guts! You've grown soft…"

I grabbed her wrists with my hands, a flash of the Phantom rushing through my veins. I knew she didn't mean those cruel things. She was only trying to make me angry enough to get what she wanted.

"I'm not weak!" I growled.

"Then prove it! Prove to me that you're not weak! I'm leaving with Raoul, Erik! Never coming back! Never to see your son again!"

"I…I can't…"

"Do you want me to leave Coney Island?" she cried.

"No…" hot tears were streaming down my face.

"Then make my decision for me… I can't, Erik…"

"Christine-"

"Threaten me! Threaten me, damn it! Please…"

My hands were shaking, my heart racing…Christine was begging me of the only thing I no longer had the power to do. It nearly killed me to threaten her ten years ago, so how could I possibly do so now? I loved this woman with all that I was, but in the end, she only wanted me to be her captor…This was a decision I was not in the right mind to make. I was about to lose all battles if I agreed to this. For I would either lose Christine all together or be destined to live out life as her captor…an abhorrent demon! This was Christine's decision, not mine…So how was I to decide for her? Life was never a simple thing…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...Christine is not the easiest person to live with is she? Poor Erik. I know I promised fluff in this chapter, but it seems as though it was rough fluff. Sadly, there are only a few more chapters left before it comes to an end. Sigh...But on the bright side, there will be a new story posted on the day this one ends. Don't have a title at the moment, but it will be a different take on LND. But with no Coney Island...that's right kids, I'm keeping this LND in Paris. There is even a different take on the ending of Phantom. Please review!<strong>


	57. Chapter 57

**Erik's POV**

"Threaten me…"

That horrible saying ran through my mind the entire night. How could I? I refused to do so. If Christine couldn't decide, then who was I to decide for her? If I was to go through life with Christine at my side, only to see regret in her eyes, I would never be able to forgive myself. The tension was so high between us during dinner, that I didn't even bother bringing her upstairs to show her the nursery I had painted for our baby. It just didn't seem right. Even when we got home, things between the both of us were different…I locked myself in my bedroom, only emerging a few hours later to find Christine passed out on the sofa. Yes, I could have left her laying there, but it didn't seem right.

"Come on, angel…"

I lifted her body into my arms, carrying her to bed, just like I had all those years ago in my lair.

"Erik?"

My angel opened her eyes, her voice groggy and tired.

"Shhh… just sleep."

I covered her up, turning towards the door when her hand grasped my sleeve.

"Erik, I've ruined tonight."

Indeed she had, but I couldn't be a monster and agree with her.

"Christine, please just sleep…"

"Stay with me, Erik. Please…"

"I have work to do, Christine. I've wasted enough of my time trying to make the night romantic for the both of us. And in the end, it was shoved in my face…"

My angel sat up, her grasp becoming tighter.

"I can't make a decision."

"And I can't trap you. Do you know how much it broke my heart tonight to hear you begging me to threaten you? Yes, I may look like a beast, but we both know that I couldn't go through with keeping you ten years ago…So what makes you think I can do it now? It's over, Christine. Return to Paris with your boy..."

My Christine began sobbing, so hard that it struck a nerve deep within my heart. I took a seat beside her, embracing her body against my own, rocking her softly…

"Erik, help me…"

"Shhh…"

"Raoul wants me to decide. He wants to leave… Oh, Erik, I'm not ready to leave yet. I wanted to spend time with him here, to see the man that he's become. He took me to his hotel room-I...I can't love him anymore."

"And why is that? He is your husband...That's what you told me, remember?"

I laid her down, leaning my own body above her own. Oh, please answer me! Please…

"I've been holding myself back, Erik. I've been holding myself back from telling you, because I was hoping that Raoul would change back into the man I fell in love with. Yes, he's sober, but he's still the angry man I have lived with these past ten years. I wanted to love him so much, that I was hoping to look past everything...But I can't. Forgive me...Forgive me."

"Do you love me?"

My heart was racing within my chest.

"Yes, Erik…"

"Then stay with me, Christine. Tell the boy that you have no plans of returning to Paris with him. Oh, Christine…"

My angel unbuttoned my shirt, running her fingers over my horrid chest. And then, she kissed me. Fire was coursing through my veins as I embraced her, kissing her neck as she moaned softly against my ear.

"Oh, Christine…"

She dragged her nails lightly along my back, sending erotic shivers down my spine.

"Tell me you love me…" I begged. "Please, I must hear it…"

"I love you." she orgasmically gasped. "I love you, Erik…"

We spent the night making love, wrapped up within one another's embrace. How making love felt so much better when I knew the woman beneath my body loved me just as much as I loved her. It heightened each sensation, making it the most riveting experience I had ever felt.

I was laying with my eyes closed a little while after we had finished making love for the second time. My angel was in my arms as I began to drift off to sleep. There was nothing better than feeling the love of your life's flesh up against your own. Even in sleep, I felt her fingers brushing over my scars, as if doing so as a tactic to help her sleep. Those gentle brushes soon turned into painful claws, those claws belonging to Raoul. I was on the beach, covered in blood, Raoul digging his nails into my arm, as if holding me back from something. When I turned my head to the side, only then, did I notice my angel laying a few yards away, her stomach covered in blood. I pulled away to get to her, but Raoul held me back.

"It's your fault!" he shouted. "You did this to her! You caused her death!"

And then, from his jacket, he produced a bloody knife, jabbing it into my own chest…

"Erik!"

I flew awake, sweat pouring down my face as a flash of lightning lit my bedroom. I took a deep breath, Christine's hand resting softly on my shoulder.

"Erik, you were screaming in your sleep."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…"

I laid back down, snuggling my head into the crook of Christine's neck.

"Christine?"

She yawned. "Yes, Erik?"

"Would you sing me a lullaby? Your voice always sooths my nightmares…"

And like the angel she was, she began to hum a soft tune, one that instantly sent me straight to sleep…

I woke the next morning before the sun rose. I smiled when I noticed my angel's body curled up beside my own. As I shifted away from her body, she opened her eyes, smiling as if I had made love to an angel straight from heaven.

"Love, don't go…"

Love? Was that my new name? How I could have died right then and there. I felt like a normal man…normal and so full of life. This was what I had been missing out on these past ten years. Waking to my angel each morning was something I had always wished to do…to have her smile at me! And now, she was doing just that.

"I have work to do." I said, leaning over her to press my lips against her own.

"Could we have dinner together then?"

"Sounds wonderful. Perhaps as a family. I'm sure Gustave would love to come along too."

"Just tell me where to meet you and what time."

"Phantasma gates, five o clock."

I buttoned up my shirt and threw on my jacket, heading towards the door to fetch Gustave.

"If you should need me, I shall be in my workshop. There are a lot of things to fix before opening day next week."

I was nearly out the door, when my angel called for me one last time.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"I love you…"

I smiled. "I love you too, Christine."

How wonderful it felt to hear those words…for I would never tire of hearing it.

**Christine's POV**

I was staying with Erik. I had too… It may have taken me months to allow myself to confess the love I felt for him, but I finally knew I did. I had held myself back in order to save every ounce of passion for Raoul, but sadly, Raoul hadn't changed besides the fact that he was sober. I decided to take a few days and avoid contact with him at all cost until I figured out how to tell him. I wasn't sure how he was going to take it, but I would come out when I was ready and ask to annul our marriage. After dressing for the day, I decided to make my way to the Phantasma opera house. It was there, that I found Meg rehearsing on stage. I stood there, while she danced to the music being played on the piano by one of Erik's workers.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Meg shouted, stopping her dance routine. The music on the piano came to an abrupt halt, her hands running through her hair.

"I need to take a quick break."

"Take five then…" the piano man replied.

As Meg was walking off stage, I approached her.

"Meg…"

Meg turned around and smiled.

"It's been ages, Christine."

I nodded. "A lot has been happening."

Meg got a good look at me, gasping when she noticed the small bump in my stomach.

"Christine, are you pregnant?"

I nodded, and Meg grasped my hands in excitement.

"Oh, Christine! This is soooo wonderful!"

"Yes, it is…"

"And what does Erik think about all of this?"

"I guess he's happy…"

"You guess?"

I looked down at my feet, ashamed to even bring Raoul up.

"Raoul is back."

"And how did he react to your pregnancy?"

"He's not happy about it…But that's besides the point, because I'm not going back with him."

Meg's face went white. "Really? You're really leaving him, Christine?"

I nodded. "He's not the same man I fell in love with, Meg. Yes, he's sober, but… Oh, Meg, I confessed to Erik that I love him. I told him last night…we made love, and I told him over and over again…"

Meg hugged me, kissing my cheeks over and over again. "Oh, Christine! This is wonderful… We'll have to do that double act! Erik will be so happy! Phantasma will be so popular!"

"I don't know how I'm ever going to tell Raoul. We've been married ten years, Meg…"

"Do you want to marry Erik?"

I grasped the beautiful wedding ring that was hanging around my neck, smiling at the thought of becoming his wife. Yes, it would take time for Raoul and I to annul our marriage, but perhaps one day, I would marry him…

"Perhaps some day I will."

"Well, in that case, how about that double act until then."

"All right, Meg."

And with that, Meg led me towards the stage where her papers were scattered out.

"I'll show you what I had in mind…"

**Gustave's POV**

I was standing on the platform of the Phantasma rollercoaster, my papa laying beneath one of the cars. There had been a loose bolt, and he had dragged me along in order to teach me how to fix it. Currently, I was standing beside his toolbox as the first half of his body lay beneath the purple colored car.

"Hand me my wrench, Gustave…"

I reached inside of his toolbox, pulling out the correct tool and placing it into his grease covered hand.

"Thank you…I just don't understand how this blasted bolt came loose."

"You're really dirty…" I said, taking notice to how black his white shirt had become. To protect his mask, he had laid it beside the tool box, and left me in charge of watching it.

"Well, that's what happens when you have to maintenance all the attractions."

My papa maneuvered himself from under the coaster car, his face and flesh covered in grease.

"Give your old man a hand, would you?"

My papa held out his hand and I pulled him to his feet, handing him his mask before any of his workers got sight of his deformity.

"Papa, have people been treating you differently now that they know about your face?"

"I do get more glances…but there's one thing you must remember, Gustave. The press is very cruel, and they will do anything in their power to get what they want. There's not a morning paper that goes by without at least one picture of my face being in it."

"Is there not anything you can do about it?"

My papa shook his head.

"Sadly, there isn't. Freedom of speech… They still don't have any idea about you or your mother. I guess they figure that I'm too hideous to have someone as beautiful as her by my side."

"I wish I could be at your side forever…"

Mister Y patted my head. "Well, I believe your mother has finally had some sense knocked into her…"

"Really?" I gasped. "Are we really staying, Mister Y?"

"It hasn't been confirmed for sure, but from the positive words said to me last night, I wouldn't doubt such a possibility, Gustave."

I jumped into his arms, hugging him as tight as I could.

"Gustave…" my papa chuckled. "Just don't tell your mother I said this. We'll keep it as our little secret. Don't want to be counting the chickens before they're hatched, now…"

From the other side of Phantasma, I heard music being played. I turned my head in the direction of the opera house, curious as to what was going on.

"Papa, do you hear music?"

"Indeed, I do…"

"Let's go investigate it…"

"Yes, let us do…"

My papa took me by the hand, and we headed towards the opera house as father and son. Yes, people stared, but I was not ashamed, for Mister Y was my father, and the best one in the world.

**Erik's POV**

I was covered in grease from head to toe. A shower should have been the first thing on my list after fixing the coaster cars, but my son wanted to see where the music was coming from. When we arrived inside, what I saw melted my heart. There, on the stage of my opera house was Meg and Christine dancing together. I had allowed her to have her old job back, and I guess she was taking some extra time before opening day to get her routine as perfect as possible. Though, at the moment, she was dancing in sync with Christine. I had to admit, that it was wonderful, but my angel wouldn't be able to do it four times a day due to my seed that was growing within her.

"And what do we have here?" I said, approaching the stage.

The moment I opened my mouth, my pianist Norman Bidwell shot to his feet.

"Master…I'm sorry that we weren't practicing the routine…Meg, she-"

"As you were…" I scoffed.

Norman was one of my employees who, after seeing my face at the meeting, had feared me ever since. Sometimes, I believed he thought I would tear off my mask in order to punish him if I ever found him fooling around on the clock.

"Christine, darling, you look amazing on that stage."

My angel smiled, her face turning a bright red.

"Thank you, love…"

Oh, how I adored that new nickname. Love…how sweet it sounded emerging from her very lips. From out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Norman's jaw dropping at the very words exchanged between my angel and I. Was I truly that disgusting? So repugnant that I couldn't have a beautiful woman to love?

"And what are you gawking at, monsieur Bidwell?" I growled. "If I wanted you to stare as if you've seen a ghost, I would have you on the freak show stand. But since your fingers work better at the keys of a piano, I suggest you get to working them!"

Norman's fingers began to fly over the keys, filling the auditorium with music once again. Gustave giggled, and I lifted him up and stood him on stage.

"I was thinking about adding some male dancers into the routine." I stated. "It might be better for you."

Meg nodded. "I was going to suggest it. Luna park has a romance dance. It's got male and female dancers dancing together. Though, we'd be the only park with two women dancers doing a double act…"

"Oh, Erik, it be wonderful." Christine gasped.

"Christine, you couldn't possibly…"

"Yes, I could for at least the first few months."

"Yes, and then, when Christine can no longer dance, you can add in the men." Meg exclaimed.

But how could I deny my angel what she wanted? She seemed so happy to do this, and therefore, I agreed.

"Oh, thank you, love! You won't regret it!"

Christine flew into my arms, knocking the mask off my face. Norman's music came to an abrupt halt, a look of horror displayed across his face as I tried to cover myself. Christine clumsily reached down for the mask, picking it up off the stage and handing it back to me apologetically.

"Oh, love…"

"It's all right…"

"You're a complete mess…"

I nodded. "A shower is most certainly in order."

I felt so embarrassed about Norman seeing my face once more, that I turned the other way and stomped down my foot.

"Monsieur Bidwell, back to work! Your face will freeze that way if you keep making that expression long enough!"

As I headed off stage and into my office, Christine followed. I stood there, in front of my sink, taking off my mask and wetting a washcloth in order to clean my greasy face.

"Erik, sweetheart…" Christine gently pulled the rag from out of my grasp and began to wash the grease from my deformity. "Let me do this. God knows what happened the last time you tried to clean your face. You cut yourself…"

"Did you see the way he looked at me? How embarrassing it is, Christine to walk around looked upon as a monster."

"Erik, you're anything but. People are just despicable."

"I'm all over the newspaper…surely you've seen it for yourself."

"Yes, it's horrible, really, but I pay no mind to it. You really are a great man, Erik…"

"Thank you, Christine…"

"And forgive me…"

"Forgive you for what?" I asked.

"For begging you to threaten me. I know it hurt you, terribly. I shouldn't have done it. I should have just thought about my choice before putting everything on you."

"Christine, I already forgave you, the moment you told me that you loved me…"

She pressed her lips against my own.

"I do, Erik…"

"How does dinner sound, Christine?"

She giggled. "Never…"

"Never?"

"Not until you go home and shower. You're covered in grease."

"Then I suggest we go on home then… Gustave needs one too."

Everything felt right…Everything was perfect, and tonight, we would spend time like the happy family we were becoming and the happy family we would one day be.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I decided to surprise you all with a one day update. Some of you, if not all of you are hating Christine. I promise you fluff is on its way, and not only that, but also a few action packed chapters ahead. This story is already complete. I've had it typed and finished for a week now. I know what I'm doing with Christine, just trust me and the confused chick that she has so much become since chapter 1...So, I just need to upload the chapters as I go along. There are a few chapters left and I hope you all stick around to find out the ending, becuase as we know, nothing between Raoul and Erik ends without a good fight. So, enjoy and please review! More to come soon...<strong>


	58. Chapter 58

**Christine's POV**

How strange a situation can change within a matter of minutes. One moment we're happily getting ready to go out as a family, and the next, something terrible happens. Erik had departed my side with Gustave in order to shower, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"We won't be long, love."

When he and Gustave were gone, I changed into something more formal, and began to brush my hair. It was then, that I heard someone banging at the door. Curious, I walked out into the family room, my hands busy with tying my hair up.

"I know you're in there, Christine!"

Raoul! I had almost forgotten about how I had promised to meet him early this morning. What I didn't think, was that he would come looking for me.

"Christine!" he sounded angry, and I had no plans of opening the door. The drapes were covered over the window, making it impossible for him to see inside. "Christine, open the door this instant! We need to talk! Do you hear me!"

I only backed away, and tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"I'll drag you out of there if I must!"

**Erik's POV**

"Papa, why are we in the shower like this?" my son moaned.

Gustave and I were standing in the shower together, my hands running over his soapy head to wash out the grease that was stained in his hair.

"To make sure you're completely clean." I said.

When Gustave was completely clean, I sent him out of the tub and to the sink to brush his teeth while I washed my own body.

"Where are we going tonight?" he asked, his mouth filled with toothpaste.

"You'll see in a little bit." I said. "Just brush…"

Even though the water was running, I could still hear someone banging at the door. Curious, I reached for my towel and wrapped it around my wet body.

"Papa, what's that noise?"

I motioned Gustave to stay where he was, walking out into the family room to find Christine standing up against the wall as the banging on the door continued, that banging being from the Vicomte!

"You can't hide her forever, monster!"

My angel was in tears, biting down on her hand to stop her cries. As I began to head to the door, my angel grabbed my arm to stop me.

"If you know what's good for you, Christine, you better meet me at the Phantasma café tomorrow morning!"

The banging finally stopped, and I rushed to the window to find the fop rushing off down my driveway. I waited until he was gone, before scooping Christine up into my arms.

"He can't hurt you…" I said, pressing her head into my shoulder. "It's all right, Christine."

"Oh, Erik, he frightens me. He's gotten angrier ever since he stopped drinking."

"You have to tell him, Christine." I said, pulling her away from my shoulder. "You must tell him the truth. You still wish to stay, don't you?"

"Mama?"

We were interrupted by Gustave who came walking out into the hall. Christine wiped away her tears, putting on a fake smile to please him.

"It's all right, Gustave, everything is ok…"

Just then, a knock occurred again. Oh, if it was the fop, I would tear him apart! I rushed towards the door, prying it open and ready to strike.

"Vicomte! How dare you-"

But I stopped when I realized that it was not the fop, but Dr. Gangle's daughter, Samina.

"Mister Y, is Gustave home?"

I stepped aside as Gustave came to the door dressed in nothing but his trousers.

"Hi, Gustave!" she exclaimed with a smile. "I've missed you."

"Me too…"

"I'm having a birthday dinner at my house and was wondering if you wanted to come?"

My son looked up at me as if asking permission. After all, he was supposed to be going out with us. But I knew it would be better if it were just Christine and I so I could speak to her about certain adult matters.

"It's all right, Gustave."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, go along. Just make sure Samina walks you home later."

With that, I handed him his shirt and he was off.

"Looks like it will just be the two of us tonight, Christine." I said, closing the door. "Now, no more tears. Get finished and as soon as I'm dressed we'll go."

My angel nodded, and I headed back towards my room to get dressed. I gave my heart a fright when I pulled the towel off my body and noticed the words that were carved in my chest. I had almost forgotten about it… How hideous I was. I pressed my eyes closed and groaned, throwing open the wardrobe door to pull out a clean shirt. If there was one thing I would never get used to, it was the horrible scaring upon my chest…especially the scars that had been caused by that boy… He would be returning to Paris, and by god, it would be alone!

**Christine's POV**

Alone. Erik and I would be going out alone… I was sort of glad about this, for I knew I would need to speak with him about certain matters. I wasn't sure where Erik was planning on taking me, but I hoped it to be somewhere private so we could talk. Raoul was my husband, and yet, he frightened me. How I regretted making love to him just a few days ago. I wasn't even sure why I had allowed myself to be with him, when I despised making love to him during our entire ten years of marriage. Perhaps I thought things would be different…perhaps I believed things had changed since we were parted…but they had done anything but. Raoul might not have smelled like a bottle of brandy, but he was still as violent as if he had drank one. So what was left to salvage? Absolutely nothing…It was over, our ten years of marriage was over, and tomorrow, he would know… But it was a message I feared on giving, for I knew Raoul would not go down without a fight.

My angel led me down to the beach, spreading a blanket out so we could sit. Our journey to the beach had been silent, making us look as nothing than friends.

"Christine, please tell me what you're thinking."

I buried my feet into the sand, looking out at the waves crashing against the shore.

"Raoul." I murmured. "I'm frightened."

"Christine…"Erik pulled me into his strong arms and I buried my head into his chest, inhaling the wonderful scent of his cologne. And oh, how it calmed me…

"Christine, you must calm yourself, it's not good for the baby…"

"I'm trying, Erik… But, I can't… I can't confront him."

"You must, love… You must tell him how you feel."

**Erik's POV**

I had brought my angel to the beach in order to speak with her privately, but she wasn't doing any talking. I sighed, wishing there was something I could do in order to make her feel better. She was in my arms, shaking like a leaf…Oh, my poor, poor angel.

"You must be hungry…" I said. Yes, there wasn't much I knew about women and babies, but if there was one thing I noticed being the owner of an amusement park, it was that pregnant women were always eating. My angel had been pregnant a few months, and she had not eaten as much as she should. Perhaps it was the stress….

When my angel didn't answer me, I scooped her up into my arms and carried her off the beach as a beautiful smile formed across her lips.

"Erik, what are you doing?" she giggled.

"Carrying you, ange…"

Once we were up on the boardwalk, I led her towards Luna Park's malt shop. People did stare at me, but I had my angel at my side, making me feel a little better than I would entering alone. I ignored the awkward glances, approaching the front counter and ordering two Sundays.

"Something is on your mind."

There had been a few moments of silence once we took a seat at the nearest booth with our ice cream. Usually, Christine would be finished eating way before me, but tonight, my Sunday was nearly gone and hers hardly touched. She was sitting across from me, twirling her spoon around in her ice cream, not particularly interested in eating it.

"I feel foolish."

"How so?"

"For ever believing Raoul could change. I spent the winter pushing you aside in hopes of reviving my marriage. You've treated me like your lover, and yet, I had treated you like dirt."

"It's in the past, Christine."

I reached across the table and placed my hand over her own, lightly squeezing it.

"Now, please, eat your ice cream before it melts."

Finally, Christine began eating, finishing up her ice cream a few moments after I did the same. We walked home, hand in hand, and oh, what a dream it was! Gustave still wasn't home, but I knew he would arrive later. While I began to change, my angel crawled into bed, seeming so exhausted and tired from what had taken place earlier. After slipping off my trousers, Christine called for me to come to her. I turned back to our bed…Oh, our bed! I would have never thought such words to have been said. _Our _bed!

I slipped myself on top of the mattress, hovering over her as a look of worriment spread across her beautiful face.

"Hold me…"

And how I did… I pulled her body into my own arms, our faces meeting to take part in a kiss filled with passion. How I kissed her neck softly with my malformed lips, her voice gasping erotically as I did so.

"Christine…"

Her fingers were working on the buttons of my shirt, but I stopped her. Just the thought of being bare-chested in front of her eyes embarrassed me. Her hands stopped fumbling with my shirt, the A in abhorrent exposing itself from the undone button of the top part of the article.

"Do you still believe yourself to be hideous in my eyes?" she asked. "That I would think differently of you?"

"Christine, please, I…I can't."

"Not even for me?"

"Can I not just keep the shirt on?"

Christine kissed me once again, our hands skimming one another's body, our moans and sighs filling the room. Oh, how her lips tingled my deformity as she kissed it gently….How she straddled my lap and made love to me, her hands secretly unbuttoning my shirt. Before continuing, she blew out the candles that were lit on my night table, leaving us within the dark… I felt her fingers brushing up against my bare chest, skimming over the letters that were engraved into my flesh…How she braced herself on my ribcage as she and I made sweet passionate love.

Oh, this woman was one in a million…I loved her with all that I was, and when we fell asleep, I even felt her press a kiss to my chest, her lips lingering over my heart. Christine, my love, my ange, my everything….

**Christine's POV**

I woke before Erik the following morning and dressed. Today was judgement day for me… Today was the day I was going to meet Raoul and tell him the truth. That truth being that I was not returning with him to Paris and that I wanted to annul our marriage. Yes, I was still wearing his ring upon my finger, but after today, I planned on giving it back to him and replacing it with the one hanging around my neck….the ring Erik had given me. Yes, perhaps it would be a while before Erik married, if ever, but I was going to stay with him, and that was my plan. Erik was still fast asleep by the time I was ready to leave, and after pressing a kiss to his malformed cheek, I left him.

Raoul had told me to meet him at the Phantasma café, and when I arrived, he was already there, sitting at a booth and impatiently checking his watch. It was only eight in the morning, making me wonder how long he had been here.

"Raoul…"

He looked up with an angry glance, motioning me to sit down. I did as I was told, and looked at him, frightened on how to start such a conversation. Thankfully, it was Raoul who broke the silence.

"You stood me up yesterday!" he growled. "You promised to come search for me, and yet, you didn't… What's your answer to that?"

Oh, yesterday…What did I do yesterday? Think, Christine, think! Say anything to get you out of this mess….

"I spent the day with Gustave and Erik…" I said. "It was a busy day."

"Too busy to spend time with your own husband!" he barked. "No, you'd rather spend it with a demon and his bastard child!"

"Raoul, enough…" I pleaded.

"No, Christine, is that what you do to the ones you love? Stand them up! You're lucky I even came back for you after receiving that disgusting news about Gustave not belonging to me! You unfaithful and ungrateful whore!"

Tears welled up into my eyes as I sat there speechless. I wanted to go home…crawl back in bed with Erik…But I was here, and yet, I hadn't even told him the reason why I had come.

"You fucked me the other day, and yet, you run right back into the arms of that monster!"

"I don't know why I had sex with you, Raoul…" I cried. "It was a mistake…."

Raoul's angry expression faded away, being replaced with one filled with rage. He grabbed my hand like the a python striking its prey. He was grasping my wrist so hard that I could feel him bruising my flesh.

"A mistake? A mistake? A fucking mistake! Who put that garbage into your head, Christine! Was it him? Was it that demon? Has he been filling your head with nonsense? Telling you that him fucking you is love and me doing the same is wrong? A mistake! You're my wife! My wife, Christine! My property!"

No…No! I would not listen to this. I wouldn't stand for it! I snatched my arm back, his nails tearing away some of my flesh and leaving four, long scratches behind.

"I am not your property, Raoul! I may be married to you, but I do not belong to you! I'm not some trophy you can drag around and show off like a door prize!"

"I'm sure that's what he thinks, Christine. I'm sure your demon thinks the same."

"No, he certainly does not! He's kind, Raoul…he would die for me!"

An evil grin overtook Raoul's face, his hand flying out once again to grab my wrist.

"Speaking of death, Christine, I suggest that you and that demon of yours end what ever little midnight fling you have going on."

"Raoul, I came here today to tell you that I'm not returning to Paris. I'm staying with Erik, and I want you and I to annul our marriage. You haven't changed, and I refuse to continue living with you…We were once romantic idiots, Raoul…that love is no more…"

I was attempting to take off my wedding ring, when Raoul stopped me. I forced the golden band back onto my finger, pressing down on it as hard as he could.

"Your demon, Christine, is going to die for you if you even think about leaving me! We will be going back to Paris by the week's end, and you will never see him again…" he pulled tightly at my wrist. "Do you hear me!"

Silent tears ran down my cheek, burning my cold flesh.

"It be a shame if a little birdy let the word out about a certain demon's whereabouts. You know damn well that monsieur Phantom is still Paris's number one wanted criminal."

"I love him…" I stammered.

"…And you can love him, Christine-hanging by his neck in the gallows. Oh, how fascinated the authorities would be if they found out their most wanted man has been living here, on American soil the past decade, running a freak show…How embarrassing do you think it would be for them to come over here and haul him off in front of his paying patrons like a zookeeper trapping an escaped animal…Oh, the newspapers would certainly love that-"

"Stop it, Raoul!" I cried, the tears pouring faster down my face. "Just stop it…"

"One little call, Christine…" Raoul warned. "That's all I need to do, and he'll be hanging in the Parisian gallows by sundown. And it would be all your fault…Could you imagine Gustave's face when he has to stand there and watch his own father swinging by his neck-"

"Enough!"

Raoul's grip tightened.

"Don't make me, Christine…"

I wiped my eyes, my heart racing within my chest, wondering what I could do…Such a mess! I didn't want my angel to get hurt, and yet, I didn't want to leave him either.

"Now get out of here and start packing…" he warned, tossing me out of the booth.

I was heading towards the door when he called for me.

"And Christine?"

I turned, Raoul producing an open knife from the lapel of his jacket.

"I'm an artist, you know…I do think you'll take extreme enjoyment in my latest masterpiece…"

"I don't understand…."

Raoul chuckled. "It's a rather beautiful, yet truthful message that I'm sure you read each night as you let your monster have his way with you…"

"I don't understand…" I cried.

"_Abhorrent Demon…" _Raoul sneered. "It's beautiful, is it not?"

My heart stopped within my chest. Had Raoul been the one to hurt him? And if so, why hadn't Erik told me!

"Oh, you must tell me, Christine, has he been too humiliated to take off his shirt in front of you? Does he think ill of himself when trying to be intimate? I hope he does…I hope he hates himself!"

"You monster!"

"It felt wonderful, Christine…And just so you know, he begged me to stop! Let me see that ring off your little finger again, and I won't think twice about paying him another visit. And this time, I'll carve it into his forehead!"

And with that, I left the café and ran towards the flat…I needed to find Erik, I needed him to hold me… But most of all, I needed to find a way out of this mess, and out of Raoul's life!

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! It's about time Christine came to grasp on reality... Team Erik! Now to get herself out of this mess...hmmmm? Anyway, please review! Some much beloved characters coming into this story soon... Some that I think you'll much enjoy!<strong>


	59. Chapter 59

**Erik's POV**

I had been working on music most of the night, writing the music that both Christine and Meg were to dance to in my show. It was late, and Gustave was finally fast asleep. I had taken him out for the day to have him help me open more of my attractions. My angel, on the other hand, had been out with Raoul for the most part of the day. Gustave and I didn't return until dark, and when I arrived, I found her already in bed. I had wanted to ask her about how such things went between her and Raoul, but I knew I would get to ask her when morning came.

My back was beginning to ache, and after taking out my pocket watch and glancing at the late hour of two, I finally decided to turn in for the evening. I blew out my candles and walked exhaustedly down the hall, entering my bedroom, where Christine lay sleeping.

"Christine?"

I softly called out her name, hoping to get a response, but I didn't get a single word. I crawled into bed beside her, taking her soft body into my arms and inhaling the rosy scent of her curls.

"He wants me to come back to Paris with him." were the soft words that escaped her lips. I looked down into her beautiful eyes, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"And did you tell him how you feel?"

"He refused to listen to me…Oh, Erik, I'm so frightened."

"Christine-" I pressed her body tightly against my own. "Everything will be all right, love. He can't make you go back. You have a right to annul your marriage. I promise to get you away from him…"

"But, Erik-"

"Just sleep, ange…"

I wanted my Christine to stay calm for not only her sake, but also the baby's. I knew getting herself upset would land her back in the hospital again. I held my angel so close to me, so close and so tight against my body. We fell asleep just like that, our hearts beating against one another's.

Later that night, I woke in darkness, noticing that my angel was still sound asleep beside me. I wasn't tired anymore, and therefore, I rose to my feet, ready to make myself a cup of tea. After throwing on my robe, I walked blindly down the dark halls, working in the darkness of my kitchen….who needed lights anyway? I knew my flat like the back of my hand, reaching up in the top cabinet for my tea cup. From out in the hall, I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Papa?" I spun around to find Gustave coming into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I had a bad dream…"

My son came to me, embracing my body as I held him close.

"It's all right, son…"

"I'm too scared to go back to bed."

I smiled. "Well then, we can sit in here together and enjoy a cup of hot chocolate."

I turned my back to start the burner, when I heard a smash from out in the family room. Startled, I pushed Gustave aside and walked to the doorway of the kitchen to see what was going on. I didn't even have time to react, for the swing to my head happened so fast. I stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor as my son screamed for me. When I opened my eyes, Raoul DeChangy was standing over me with some sort of weapon in hand. He even had two other men with him.

"Papa!" Gustave screamed, and rushed to my side, but Raoul pushed him away.

"Leave the boy alone!" I growled. "I'll tear you apart if you touch him!"

Raoul smiled and swung the weapon against my head again. This time, however, my exposed skull began to gush blood…

"Mama! Mama!" Gustave was screaming at the tops of his lungs now.

"Shut up, you sniveling little beast!" Raoul demanded, throwing my child across the room.

I was disoriented, but I was not going to stand around and let this horrible man mishandle my child. I staggered to my feet, pressing my hand against my bleeding head. When the fop turned around to face me, I tackled him with all my might, my hands wrapping around his neck.

"How dare you!" i growled, pressing harder against his neck.

Phantom! That same boiling blood of the monster I once was, was running through my veins. Before Christine, strangling the world's scum sent a rush of adrenaline through my body. But, after Christine, there was no need for it, no need, for I could feel the same rush around her as when I strangled someone. Oh, how his skin was turning blue, how he was fighting to get me off of him. But I refused! All the anger I felt for how he hurt both myself and angel were driving me to kill him! I would have choked the bastard, if not for the two men that came with him… As soon as I got on top of Raoul, they pulled me away from him, and threw me over my coffee table.

All the commotion must have finally woke Christine, for she came out into the family room screaming in fear. I lay there on the floor, my head gushing blood, too weak to attempt another attack on the fop.

"I told you to start packing!" Raoul growled. "Did I not!"

"Raoul-"

"No!" Raoul grabbed hold of Christine's wrists, pulling her close to him. "What did you think was going to happen, Christine? That I was going to go away? I'm not! I am your husband, and you will be returning to Paris with me!"

Oh, I couldn't bear to watch him talking to my angel in such a way. I struggled to sit up, interrupting the horrid feign.

"She doesn't love you anymore…" I stammered. "…She's free to do as she wishes…"

Raoul had been offended by my words, so much, that he threw Christine down and began approaching me, pulling a knife from his jacket.

"You slimy piece of shit…"

"Raoul!" Christine was crying and pleading with him to stop, but he wasn't listening at all.

"I was going to be kind and take you back to Paris alive, but now," Raoul raised his knife. "I think I'll take you there as a corpse…"

"Leave my papa alone!"

Oh, how it happened so fast! So fast that I couldn't do a thing about it. My child came from out of nowhere, just as Raoul's knife came down on me. I waited for the pain to come, but that never occurred, for my son, my own flesh and blood, had jumped in the way and taken a blade that was meant for me. Everything became silent after this, my eyes watering as I looked in my lap and saw Gustave laying there with a knife plunged deep into his stomach.

"Noooooo!" Christine screamed hysterically, trying to approach our baby, but Raoul grabbed her by the wrist.

"Looks like my work here is done…"

"Let me go! Gustave…pumpkin!"

I hovered over my baby…embracing his pale cheek as Raoul and his two thugs dragged my Christine away.

"Christine!" I fought to my feet, rushing towards her, only to have one of Raoul's men bash me over the head again…I hit the floor with a sickening thud, instantly blacking out, if only for a few minutes.

**Gustave's POV**

Raoul had tried to hurt my papa… I wouldn't let him! I refused to let the bastard hurt him. A few moments before the invasion, Mister Y and I had been in the kitchen, about to make hot coco. When I tried to push Raoul away the first time, he threw me across the room. I had become disoriented for a few moments, only looking up again when I realized that he was going to stab my papa! I wouldn't let this happen! I ran forward, trying to push Raoul out of the way, but instead of him falling over, the knife came down, and plunged into my stomach. At first, I was in shock, looking down to see the small handle sticking out of my body. When I fell over, my papa was right there, cupping my cheek with his hand as I heard my mama screaming in the background. I wasn't sure what happened after that, for everything became silent, and I couldn't find my papa anywhere… I was so scared…so scared and weak. I could feel my blood pouring from my stomach, my body becoming tired… I refused to fall asleep, refused to close my eyes.

"Papa…" I called out his name, hoping he would be at my side. I called him over and over again, but he never answered me.

**Erik's POV**

I came to, when I heard someone calling for me. It took a moment for everything to start coming back, and when it did, I quickly scurried to my knees.

"Gustave!"

I scooted to his side, leaning over his small body, his eyes barely staying open.

"Gustave, can you hear me?"

He was crying in his throat, a muffled sob erupting from him. How my tears rushed down my cheeks as I leaned over my baby boy…the result of one night of passion shared between my angel and I over a decade ago. I refused to let him die, I refused to let my boy slip away…When I dared to look down at his stomach, I noticed his small hands attempting to pull out the knife. As much as it hurt me to do so, I gripped the wooden handle and pulled it out of his body, a cry of agony escaping his lips. When blood began to flow, I placed my hand tightly over the source, pressing firmly against it.

"Papa…"

"I'm here, Gustave… Stay with me…" I begged, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I'm going to get you help…"

"I… I love you…"

I scooped the boy into my arms, impatient to wait a moment more. I never ran so fast in all my life… I was running down the deserted streets of Phantasma, my boy slowly slipping away as each moment passed. I wasn't wearing my mask or wig, my own head gushing with blood. I didn't even care that it was extremely early, for I tore through the hospital doors, a nurse gasping at the sight of my son and I. They pried my little baby away from me, pried him away and refused to let me through the doors. I was a hysterical mess, the doctor's worrying about my head and attempting to calm me down as I pleaded with them to see my child…

My legs and hands shook with nervousness as I sat there on an operating table, the doctor stitching up my head wound. I wasn't even wincing as the needle wove in and out of the exposed flesh of my skull. All that was on my mind was my son, and when I could see him… Of course, the authorities were called out right away to have a word with me. It was only right that they did. I had forgotten my mask at home, the doctor being kind enough to wrap my head wound and distortion in gauze so that the law men couldn't see my hideousness.

I told them everything, leaving nothing out about Raoul. I even described what the two thugs looked like. Within five minutes of my story, the law man had every one of his men out searching for the fop and my beloved Christine, while I sat there in the waiting room, awaiting news about my child. I paced back and forth, not being able to sit still for a single second. I wanted my child to be all right, but most of all, I wanted them to find my Christine safe and sound.

When I heard the doors of the emergency room opening, I turned to see a doctor walking out.

"Mister Y?"

"Yes?" I gasped. "How is he?"

The doctor sat me down, and then, calmly proceeded to tell me of my son.

"He's lost a tremendous amount of blood…"

"Is he all right?"

"He's in God's hands."

The doctor looked into my eyes with a face that didn't seem too promising.

"The knife cut into his intestine. It's hard enough when you're an adult and receive that kind of puncture, but for a child of his size…"

"What are his chances?" I asked, a sob racking up within my throat.

"As of now, fifty-fifty… We shall have to see how he progresses within the next few days."

"I want to see him…"

The doctor nodded. "Right this way then…"

If there was anything worse than seeing Christine ill, it was seeing my son laying like a corpse in a hospital bed. My child was in God's hands, and yet, God hated me. How was I to ever convince him to spare my son. My baby lay there, pale as a ghost and hooked up to all the medicine available in this day in age. He looked to be in the state of a coma, his body not making any movements. I pressed a kiss to his chilled forehead and knelt at his bedside, placing my head into my hands as if I were praying. Christine had prayed for her father many times over the last decade, and yes, I always believed praying to be a foolish action, but back then, I wasn't desperate and in need of any help. God and I were anything but friends… I rarely ever spoke to him, nor did I even acknowledge his existence. Though, when ever Christine was in desperate need of help, she turned to God in hopes of receiving some sort of saving. Most times, it had worked, and therefore, I needed to try.

"Please, please, please, let my boy be all right…" I murmured. "Let him live… Gustave is the only good I have ever done in my life… You gave him to me, and yes, you can take him away, but I beg you to let him live… For god's sake he's just a boy, a boy whose barely begun to live."

"Erik?"

I stopped praying when I heard a female voice. I looked up from my hands, wiping my teary eyes to see Meg standing in the doorway. Oh, how angry I was! It wasn't even her fault, and yet, I needed to blame it on someone-if only to let out some of my anger in order to make me feel better. I strode to her side, pinning her body up against the wall, placing my hand firmly against her neck.

"How dare you come in here!"

"Erik, calm down…"

She was right. Taking such matters out on her would do me no good. I apologized, turning back to Gustave's bed to sit at his side.

"I came when I was waken by the police. I asked what was going on, and they told me…Erik, where is Christine?"

"If I knew, do you think I'd be sitting here at Gustave's bedside alone!" I snapped. "That bastard took my Christine…he made Gustave this way…"

I began to cry into my hands again, wanting nothing more than for Christine to be at my side, crying into my shoulder.

"Erik, everything will be all right."

Meg took a seat beside me, rubbing my back sympathetically. No one had ever done this, no one besides my Christine.

"I need to find her, Meg… She wanted to stay here on Coney Island with me… She's carrying a child."

"Erik, the police will find Christine, and when they do, Raoul will never be able to harm her again."

"I can't keep waiting around. Every second that she's gone, is another second lost in hopes of finding her."

"I spoke with the doctors. They want you to spend the night because of the nasty head wound you have. Just to keep an eye on you…"

"I can't." I growled. "I can't leave this very room… What if Gustave wakes? What if he never wakes up? Oh, Meg, if Gustave died, I'd..." I stopped myself, not wanting to think about the possibility. Losing him would be worse than losing Christine. But what if I lost them both? To live alone and widowed by both a son and fiancée…

"Parents aren't supposed to bury their children." I cried. "It's the children that are supposed to bury them."

"Erik, don't worry…"

I caught my breath, calming myself down before I had an attack.

"Erik, why don't you go see the nurse about getting a bed for the night? I'll stay here and watch over Gustave while you rest. You've had a rough night."

"I refuse to leave his side…"

"Erik, I'll come wake you the moment anything happens. Straining yourself will do you no good."

She was right. The last thing I wanted to do was wind up having an attack or something worse happening to me. I agreed, but only when Meg took a seat at Gustave's side. After kissing my child one final time, I put myself to bed, attempting to sleep, and hoping that when I woke everything would be just a dream and nothing more… I wouldn't give up searching for my angel, and when I found her, Raoul better pray for death!

* * *

><p><strong>So don't kill me for nearly killing Gustave... Raoul is just...well-We all know what he is. Only a few more chapters left. Will be posting a new story soon, as I have mentioned before. Enjoy and please review...Stay tuned!<strong>


	60. Chapter 60

**Christine's POV**

I couldn't stop screaming! I refused to do so… My boy! My baby! He was laying there on the floor gushing blood… And my Erik… Oh, Erik! He was hurt, terribly, terribly wounded… He tried to stop Raoul from pulling me away, but my angel only became wounded again, and this time, he fell to the floor. I fought with him over and over again, throwing punches, kicking my feet into the air to attempt to break away, but it was no use. Both men, and Raoul were grasping onto me tightly. When I attempted to scream, a hand came over my mouth to shut me up.

"You will learn to obey me!" Raoul promised. "In time, you will learn that I'm the only one you need!"

I wasn't sure where I was being taken, for at some point, I had a bandana thrown over my eyes. When I wouldn't stop fighting, that's when everything went black completely, for I had been struck…

**Erik's POV**

Christine… I saw her before my own very eyes. She was right there, in front of me! I reached out for her, her hand only a few inches away from my own. But Raoul was pulling her, pulling her away from me!

"Christine!" I shot up in bed, my head throbbing in agony, a crowd of doctors and nurses forcing me back down onto the mattress. They were talking, and yet, I couldn't hear them. Something must have been wrong with me… I felt one cutting away at my bandages, a nurse holding my face still against the pillow.

"Christine!" I deliriously called out her name, as if she would appear at any second. And then it happened, a prick in my forearm, and then warmth, warmth that made me sleepy. I tried to fight it, but it was too much to bear, and within seconds, I was out once again.

"Mister Y?"

I heard my name being called, causing me to try an open my eyes. They were heavy, but I managed, the light of the morning sun shining in through a nearby window. I lifted my hand to my head, feeling new bandages. At my bedside, there was a lawman standing there, the same one I had spoken to the night before. Everything was blurry, but after seeing him standing before me, everything started coming back… Raoul, Christine, my son!

"Did you find her!" I gasped. "Is she all right?"

The man stood there, his face looking anything but promising.

"I've had my men out all night, Mister Y. They've checked everywhere, her husband's hotel room, the streets… The trail has gone cold."

"No…" I tried to sit up, but the pain in my head refused to allow me to do so. "You have to find her… No, you must find Christine. She has to be somewhere in Coney Island. Call in the city police if you must…"

"The best thing to do, Mister Y." the officer began. "Is to wait a few days. I'm sure she'll turn up. In the meantime, we'll make some flyers and post them around Coney Island."

"Flyers will do her no good!" I argued. "She's out there… She's with a madman!"

"A madman, who happens to be her husband." the officer argued. "It's her husband. I'm sure she'll be just fine, and within a few days she will turn up."

When the officer left, I laid there looking up at the ceiling. Christine would not be all right! I needed to find her…I sat up, attempting to swing my feet over the side of the bed, when a doctor ran to my side and pushed me back down.

"Let's take it easy, Mister Y." he warned. "You have one nasty head wound. You're going to be with us for a few days."

"I need to find Christine!" I cried. "She's out there, and the police aren't doing anything to help!"

But the officer wouldn't listen to me.

"Relax, Mister Y."

"Where's my son? How is he?"

"The same as last night.

"Can I see him?"

"I'd advice you to stay in bed."

"I want to see my son!"

"Hey…" I heard a voice, only to look over and spot Meg rushing to my side. The doctor left her and I alone, my body beginning to fight my way off the bed again.

"Erik, stop-"

"I need to see Gustave…"

Meg gently helped me lay down again, placing her hand against my feverish cheek.

"Erik, you nearly died last night."

"What?" I gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"Your head began to bleed over night. Apparently an artery in your exposed skull burst from the attack. You were in surgery for nearly five hours."

But I didn't care about me, I cared about Christine, and she needed me!

"I need to get out of here, Meg."

"Erik, you can't leave here. You have a fever, and are very sick…"

"They can't find her, Meg!" I grabbed hold of her shirt. "They can't find Christine"

"They will, Erik. You just need to relax."

But in my heart, I knew the truth. I knew that Christine was no longer on American soil.

"She's gone, Meg. Raoul already has them on their way back to Paris."

"Erik-"

"No! If she were still here, they would have found her already. If I don't go after her now, she'll never be found safely. She'll fight, fight until Raoul can no longer bear her."

"What are you saying?"

"I have to go to Paris… I have to find her."

"Erik, get a hold of yourself. Paris? Do you have a death wish?"

"Meg-"

"No, Erik! You know that you're Paris's number one most wanted criminal. If you step foot over there, you'll be caught, you'll be hanged! Are you going to risk your life?"

I sat up, pushing Meg aside.

"Gustave needs his mother, Meg. I cannot raise a child on my own, and as long as Christine is breathing, I will go to the ends of the earth to bring her back. I got her into this mess, I got her pregnant once, and now, again… Raoul blames her, when really, he should be blaming me. If you're not going to help me, then I suggest you leave this instant."

"Erik, if Gustave loses you too, he won't have anyone."

I struggled to my feet, pulling open the nearby wardrobe to find my trousers and torn up shirt hanging there.

"Watch over him, Meg." I pleaded. "Stay by his side until I return."

"And what am I to tell him if he ever wakes? That his mother was kidnapped and that his father died trying to save her?"

I pulled up my trousers, turning to Meg with pleading eyes.

"Promise me you'll look after him if either of us perish? Promise me, Meg. Promise me that no harm shall ever come his way, and that Phantasma will be his."

"I…I promise."

I reached into the pocket of my trousers and pulled out the ring of keys I used to open every lock in my park.

"Take me to him…"

Meg looked out in the hall to make sure no doctors were around, before signaling me into Gustave's room. My baby was still sprawled out on the hospital bed, his flesh pale and bandaged. Meg kept watch at the door, while I had a moment with my child, perhaps the last moment I would ever spend with him.

"Gustave, angel, I want you to listen to me…"

I placed my hand against his cheek, and to my surprise, his eyes fluttered open.

"Papa?" his voice was sleepy and delirious, but my child was talking! I had tears in my eyes, as I squeezed his hand lightly.

"I'm here, son…"

"It hurts, papa…"

"You have to be strong, Gustave."

"I miss mama…"

I gently ran my fingers through his locks, placing the Phantasma keys into his hand.

"I need you to hold onto these for a while."

"The keys?"

"Yes, Gustave. Keep them safe… can you do that for me?"

"Okay…"

I pressed a kiss to his forehead, being interrupted by Meg.

"Erik, the doctor is coming down the hall…"

I didn't want to leave my son, but I had to…I needed to find Christine and bring her back.

"I'm going to go away for a while, Gustave, but I'm going to bring mama back. I promise…"

"When will you be back?"

"Soon, Gustave. I promise…"

"I love you, papa…"

"Erik, he's coming…." Meg warned.

"Papa, don't leave…"

"I have to, Gustave…Be a good boy for Meg. Promise me…"

"Erik, hurry up…"

"Promise me, Gustave."

"I promise…"

I kissed him one last time, Gustave closing his eyes once more. I hurried to the window, climbing out of it just as the door opened again. I wasn't sure how long I had before the doctors would come looking for me, but I needed to be quick. I rushed home, throwing a bunch of clothes into a bag. I donned my hat and mask, carrying my things and heading out the door to the ship yard. The next ship to Paris was loading, and without a second thought, I bought a boarding pass. Yes, this trip could be my last, but I needed to get to Paris…My angel needed me, and I was going to find her.

**Christine's POV**

When I woke, it was still night time, and I was laying on a bed of some sort, my arms tied to the headboard. I had thought us to be in a hotel room, but there was too much motion going on for that to be true.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake."

At the end of the bed, Raoul was sitting there, looking at me.

"Let me go!"

"I'd let you, Christine, but I'm afraid you'd have to swim back to shore. We're a pretty far distance from such a place."

"What?"

"That's right, Christine, we're headed back to Paris!"

"Where's Erik? Where's my son!"

"Dead…"

My heart stopped within my chest. Dead… the word haunted my body. My Erik, my sweet, sweet Erik, dead. And my son! The child I had created during one night of passion with my Erik, gone, dead! The child I had endured fourteen hours of labor for, dead! My baby, my beautiful little Gustave, dead!

"No…"

"That's right, Christine…" Raoul hovered over me. "Your two monsters are dead and gone!"

I began to sob… I sobbed so hard.

"Your little beast died the instant I struck him in the exposed skull the second time. As for your son, he died from the stabbing he took for your lover!"

"No…" I sobbed. "No…"

"Yes, cry, Christine! Cry…Cry for your family! Cry! I'm your family! I'm supposed to be the only family you need!"

Indeed, I was crying, crying for my angel, and my son. I had no one! No one left, bound to spend the rest of my days with Raoul. But what about my baby? The baby I would give birth to within a few months, the baby that would be the only reminder of my Erik. I refused to let any harm come its way, for this baby would be the only part of Erik I had left. I would kill Raoul before letting him harm my little Erik. Yes, Erik… That's what I would name him…Erik, my little Erik. And if it were a girl, I would name her Erika… My Erik would live on, and Raoul would burn for destroying both him and my son! I couldn't stop sobbing, and I didn't really care to do so…

**Erik's POV**

I laid there in my first class room aboard the ship as it headed out to sea. I refused to go down below the ship with all the other poor passengers. On my journey to Coney Island ten years ago, I had no choice but to live like a stowaway, sharing a one-bedroom quarter with Meg and Madame Giry. I had become a very rich man over the last few years by running Phantasma, and now, I could sail in style. I laid there, trying to rest while the ship swayed back and forth. Yes, I was in first class, but that didn't stop my seasickness. Although, having a fever and a severe headache didn't help it any. I was on death's door as it was, but Christine needed me and so, I would find her no matter the cost. From out of my pocket, I pulled my locket, one that held both my son and angel's portraits inside of it.

I already missed Gustave, and was missing my angel even more. As I laid there with a chamber pot a few feet away, I wished that my Christine was here to sooth my upset stomach. She always was there when I needed her most, that being when I was ill. To calm my growing fever, I held a cold compress against my head, dreading the thought of it getting any worse. I wasn't sure if there was a doctor onboard, and even if there was, I had been told I needed to stay in the hospital. I had a friend in Paris that could help me, but until I arrived, there wasn't much that could be done. My friend wasn't even really a friend We argued more than we got along, mostly because he wasn't the easiest person to be with. The annoying man was like a mother hen, always warning me about how my actions would one day get me into trouble. I hardly paid any mind to the man, letting his childish warnings go into one ear and out the other.

His name was Nadir Khan, or as I liked to call him, _the Daroga… _When I lived in Persia, he became my only company and means of social entertainment. His wife had passed on giving birth to his son Reza. Oh, how I enjoyed the company of that little lad. He didn't seem to mind me wearing my mask, and I often carved him little horses out of wood. On nights when Reza would go to sleep, Nadir and I would play a round of chess, drinking tea and smoking hooka to ease our minds from the long hours of working for the Shah. Though, Reza was dying a slow and painful death…a terrible illness called Tay-Sachs disease. Each day that the boy woke in agony, making Nadir a nervous wreck. I knew there was nothing to be done for the child, and therefore, one evening, I offered Nadir the choice to allow me to put Reza out of his misery. Yes, it killed me inside to have to be the one to do it, but I didn't want to see the child suffer, and I knew Nadir would never have the heart to end his son's life.

Though, I made it a clean death, one that made the child feel sleepy. I put a poison in some pudding and fed it to him. He went to sleep, and never woke again. Nadir might not have wanted to admit that it was the right thing to do, but in his own way, I knew he was grateful. Which was why he helped me escape death. For weeks, Nadir had warned me not to deny any gifts that the Khanum presented me with, but the gifts she gave were anything but gifts. Virgin slaves had begun to be sent to my room in an expectance of me to _enjoy _their company. I, myself, was a virgin at the time, a young man, with the needs and curiosities any man of my age at the time needed. But in my mind, I had morals, and those morals being that I would only ever make love to a woman who wouldn't be frightened of me. Therefore, when these women were presented to me, I tore away my mask to see their reaction, and each time, they would scream and beg me not to make them my own… They begged for death! Death, in exchange for me to spare them the experience of my body on top of their own…

So each time, I sent these slaves packing, usually spending those nights alone and sobbing myself to sleep. Was this body really so bad? So bad that death would be a better choice? Nadir had warned me about sending these gifts back, and I never listened to him. But as he warned, those gifts came back to bite me in the ass, for the Khanum became angry, so angry that she had me brought into her court one morning. She told me that she knew the reason why I had been sending back her gifts, that it was because a corpse such as myself would only fuck a corpse. I'll never forget the sight of the dead, virgin girl that was thrown down in front of me… She was naked, cold and dead! The Khanum had her men strip me of my trousers and they threw me on top of her, forcing me to penetrate her body…

Everything went black after that, for I never remembered how long she made me do such a horrible thing. I remember being in my room next, scrubbing my flesh raw with a soapy sponge and hysterically crying. That wasn't the only thing that happened that day, for Nadir arrived a few moments later, announcing that he had been ordered to kill me. But, he couldn't…And so, that night, he snuck me out of Persia and to Paris, where I moved into the cellars of the opera house. I knew he would help me now, for I had seen him a few days before the Opera house tragedy occurred. He had come to warn me about how I was never going to win over Christine. Funny how things can change… I haven't seen, or spoken to Nadir since that night, but oh, what a surprise it will be when he sees me standing at his front door. Ten years can change a person, and I know how shocked he will be to see the infamous opera ghost and his mild mannered self… A true gentleman really…and oh, how his jaw will drop.

* * *

><p><strong>So interesting! Yeah...Anyway, please review. More twists and turns to come! <strong>


	61. Chapter 61

**Nadir's POV**

One should not blink, for ten years can fly by at the blink of an eye. I know this, because the past ten years have come and gone at the speed of lightning. I may have been born in Persia, but I have come to love and live in Paris. I have long since hung up my gun in exchange for the life of a firearm repairman. It was a simple job, and through that job, I was able to fall in love again. Yes, after decades of being alone and promising myself never to love another, I had finally been able to do so. Right after the disaster at the opera house, I met a woman who was good friends with one of my patrons. She too, was Persia born, a lovely woman who had been widowed after only a few months of marriage. Her name was Malakeh and a few years younger than myself. Her loving personality reminded me so much of my late wife, that we instantly fell in love. We courted for a year and a half before I asked for her hand in marriage. Before doing so, I sought out my wife from the heavens above, begging for her blessing. A gust of wind blew around me, and that was a good of answer as any.

Malakeh and I were married a few months later, and for the first time in over twenty years, I felt whole again. Five years ago, my precious Malay gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who we named Karim. My life was finally complete, and having a new son was like having a fresh start on life.

It was a rainy, stormy night, and I had just put my six year old Karim to bed. After walking down the hall to my own room, I crawled beneath the blankets with my Malay.

"Did he go to sleep?" she asked me.

I brushed a few locks of her ebony hair and smiled.

"Only after begging me for ten stories."

We had just placed our heads down on our pillows, when a loud knocking occurred at the door.

"What in Allah is that?" I growled, sitting up and throwing on my robe.

"Nadir, it's late. Who would be at the door?"

I pressed an assuring kiss to my wife's forehead. "Not sure. I'll be back in a few moments."

I carried a small lantern down the stairs of my home and unlocked the door. For one, not only was it extremely late, but the weather was absolutely miserable. I pulled open the door, a flash of lightning flashing behind the tall, dark figure that was standing before me. He was soaking wet, draped in a large overcoat and fedora.

"Can I help you, sir?" I asked, holding the lantern in front of me to try and make out the figure. My hands released the lantern from their grasp as soon as the light made out a flash of white porcelain. No! It couldn't be… He was dead… wasn't he? The lantern smashed, causing darkness to fill the room once more. I took a few steps back, his voice startling me.

"Nadir, you fool…"

"You can't be here…" I gasped.

"What? And why not?" he growled. "I am breathing am I not?"

"No, I mean…" I peeked my head out the door and looked both ways before pulling his soaking wet body inside my home. "Erik, you're Paris's number one most wanted."

I turned on the lights after locking the door, looking up at my old masked acquaintance. I had thought for sure that he had died the night of the opera house disaster. I was sure of it! Yes, the authorities never found his body, which was why the search was still on, but- Oh, never did I ever think that he would show up on my doorstep ten years later!

"Erik…"

I was in complete shock upon looking at him. He was paler than I had last seen him looking, his body was even thinner. Though, he hadn't aged a bit. He still looked the same as he did ten years ago.

"Erik, you can't stay here…"

"And why not?" he snapped. "I haven't seen you in ten years. Aren't you wondering why I'm here?"

"Erik, things have changed…"

"Such as what? Nadir, you're the only one who can help me-"

Before I could say another word, my wife's voice interrupted us, both Erik and I looking up at the top of the stairs to find her rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nadir?"

"It's all right Malay, go on back to bed."

"Who's down there with you? Who is that?"

I looked Erik directly in the eyes, not wanting to worry my wife. "An old friend. He won't be staying long…"

I waited until my wife was back in bed before pulling Erik into my private office and shutting the door. Though, when I turned to face Erik again, he was leaning down, his hand pressed over the part of his hat where his exposed skull was located. Yes, it had been ten years, but how could one ever forget every detail of his monstrosity of a face.

"Erik, what the hell is going on…" I growled in a loud whisper. "You can't just show up here. I have a wife!"

"Nadir, where's your brandy?"

I rolled my eyes. It was so much like Erik to ignore me in order to upfront his own needs.

"Man, this is no time for a drink! No…Who knows how many people know you came here. You have to leave!"

"Believe me, Nadir, no one knows who I am…"

"Oh, I'm sure no one took notice to a man in a white mask. Your face is plastered at least on one street post every block. Been that way for ten years…"

Erik let out a muffled groan, his hand fumbling through his pocket and pulling out an ID tag of some sort. He threw it on my coffee table and I looked down to see an American license of some sort.

"Mister Y?" I questioned. "Owner of Phan…Ta-..What in Allah is this?"

"Phantasma." he corrected. "It's my park. Yes, Nadir, that's right… I live in New York city. I've established a pretty well known reputation for myself over the past ten years."

There was a long pause of silence before Erik's voice interrupted me.

"Can I have that brandy already?"

Feeling a little calmer, I fetched the alcohol from my cabinet and handed him the bottle. Erik tore off his wet garments and what I saw churned my stomach. There, on top of Erik's head where his exposed skull was located lay a deep, crimson, oozing infection.

"Erik, what in Allah happened to you? It's infected…"

I handed him a towel and he poured the brandy on the cloth before applying it to his head. He cringed in agony, his face looking deathly pale. I came forward and pressed the back of my hand against his forehead, the temperature nearly burning the flesh off of me.

"Erik, you have a fever! A very high one…"

"It's Christine…" he confessed. "I came back for her."

God! He was delirious! Christine? Christine Daae? After ten years… A decade! Why? Why after all these years? Yes, she had married Raoul DeChangy, but their lives had been completely private and out of the media spotlight.

"Erik, Christine is happily married."

"No, she isn't…"

**Erik's POV**

By the time I arrived in Paris, I was barely alive. It took every ounce of strength within my body to stand in line at customs and hand over my identification cards to the person behind the counter. Yes, I kept myself cloaked and hidden from any of them. My identification cards were enough to convince them who I was. By the time I made it to Nadir's old place, I was so tired and exhausted, that I could hardly stay standing. Was the man still living here? I wasn't even sure, but I knocked, hoping he would be the one the answer the door. I sighed when the door opened and I found myself standing before the Persian man. Ten years, and he still acted as though I were a monster…. He was in complete shock upon seeing me. It was as if he too believed me to be dead. What surprised me even more was when the voice of a woman interrupted us.

Married! He was married… How could this be? Years ago, he swore to me that he would never marry again out of respect for his late wife. Seems as though time does change people. Never the less, I told him the truth about why I had come. And what does he do? Look upon me as the obsessive feign I once was. As soon as I brought up her name, Nadir's eyes went wide with lunacy. It was apparent that he didn't know what took place ten years ago after the opera house tragedy. But I told him everything… I went back to the moment right after the chandelier crashed. I told him how Christine came back to me, how she took my virginity, and how I fled the next morning. I told him about how I ended up in Coney Island with Meg and Madame Giry, how I worked as a freak to make end's meat, how I built my world of Phantasma… And then, how I summoned Christine back to my world because her pathetic excuse of a husband drank and gambled away their fortune. I was sure Nadir was about to nearly fall over in his chair when I told him about Gustave and his true parentage.

"…Wait, wait, wait…" he interrupted. "Gustave-and you-and Christine…"

"He is of my blood. Can you believe such a thing, Nadir? That I had been the one to father a child…Christine's child!"

"No, it can't be…"

I pulled my wallet out of my pocket, opening it to find the small portrait I had of my little Gustave that I kept with me at all times. I handed it to him, Nadir's eyes going wide in astonishment.

"My God, Erik," Nadir gasped. "He looks just like you…but…but-"

"Handsome…"

"Yes! But, how-and your face-"

"God works in mysterious ways, my friend."

I took my photo back.

"We've become inseparable over the past few months."

"What are you talking about?"

I continued with my story, telling him how I made a deal with her fop. That if she sang, he was to leave alone, and if she choked, I would let them leave, pockets full and debts paid. Though, we all knew what happened… Of course she sang for me. I went on to explain how Christine became upset when I told her the truth about why Raoul left, and how he was going to return in the spring to fetch her.

"…We've grown so close over the winter, Nadir. She was hoping Raoul was going to come back sober and the charming man she fell in love with. But, he wasn't. Sober perhaps, but-Christine tried to tell him that she was staying with me, but he wouldn't have it. He became enraged when he found out Christine was carrying my child… She's a few months along now. He broke into my home one evening a few weeks back, wounding me in the head and stabbing my child…"

"Erik, I'm so sorry…"

"And now he's taken Christine back here. I knew the dangers of coming here, Nadir, but I needed to find her. My son is worried sick-"

"Erik, what can you expect to do?"

"To find her!" I protested. "To bring her back to Coney Island safely. I need your help!"

I grabbed onto Nadir's robe, pulling him close to me.

"Please, man… I have to find her…"

"Erik, I-"

"You owe me! Remember what I did for you, remember how I put your ailing child out of his myser-"

"Baba?"

I loosened my grip on Nadir's robe when I heard the voice of a small child. We both turned to see a boy who greatly resembled Nadir standing in the doorway, rubbing his sleepy eyes. His hair was thick and dark as midnight, his eyes brown and curious…it reminded me how much I missed my own son.

"Karim…" Nadir scooped the small child up into his arms, pressing his face into his shoulder.

"Baba, who is that man?"

"No one, Kammy… Let's get you back into bed."

Nadir walked away, leaving me alone in his office. He had a child! How dare he just go off into the arms of another woman and then allow her to bear children. It was a disgrace to Reza, to his late wife! It was as if the last twenty years never happened, as if he swept everything beneath the rugs like dirt. I knew in my heart that if Christine died, I would never be able to love another woman. And if my own son passed, how could I even bear to look at myself and bear another as a replacement. That's what this all was! Replacements for the family he had lost.

When Nadir came back into the office, I crossed my tired arms in disgust.

"So, this is why you treat me like a wanted criminal. This is why you act as though I am not welcome here…"

"Erik…" Nadir pressed his eyes closed. "You need to leave here."

"I have changed, Nadir… I'm not the man I was years ago."

"It doesn't change who you are and what you've done. Paris would throw a parade and chant with you hanging in their gallows. You know this, Erik. You also know they would take down anyone housing you."

"How easily you forget the suffering I eased you…"

"Erik-"

"No! Do you even still remember Reza, Nadir? How he was in constant pain! How he cried for you in his sleep! I was there…"

"Erik-"

"And yet, you call me a monster… That same monster put your child out of his misery…Would you have done that, Nadir? Of course not… You didn't have the galls!"

"Be as it may, Erik, I have a family to look after now."

"You mean your replacements?"

Nadir grabbed hold of my shirt.

"Don't you dare call them that! I love Malakeh! I love my son! I've put aside my past, forgiven those I have held back on forgiving."

"And what about me, Nadir?" I asked. "Have you forgiven me for my actions ten years ago?"

"Erik, I cannot help you. Things have changed…And whether you like it or not, Christine is still married to Raoul."

"Oh, not you too! Please, Nadir, not you too… You must believe me when I say that Christine is in love with me, and is being held against her will. My son, Nadir, my baby boy…he's back in New York, laying on his deathbed because that bastard stabbed him."

Nadir stood there speechless.

"Please… What if it were your son? You would want help too, wouldn't you? I helped Reza, and now, you must help Gustave. He needs his mother, and he needs me…"

It took a few moments, but Nadir let out a heavy breath and nodded.

"All right, Erik. But only for Gustave. You'll stay inside the house at all times until we have a solid plan."

"Thank you…"

"Don't thank me…" Nadir turned to the couch in his office, draping it with a few blankets. "You can sleep here for the time being. The bathroom is down the hall…"

"This will make us even, Nadir."

"Don't make me regret it…"

"You won't, I assure you."

"You need some rest, Erik. Your wound looks anything but healthy. In the morning, I'll have Malay look at it. She used to be a nurse…"

"That won't be necessary…" I argued.

"Don't fight me, Erik. I'm not in the mood for it. If you plan on being strong for Christine, you must have your wound looked at. It's late…"

"If you say so…" I plopped down onto the couch.

"The brandy should help you disinfect it until morning comes. Goodnight, Erik…"

"Goodnight, Nadir."

When I was left alone, I approached the window, looking up at the moon that had finally come out once the rain ceased.

"Christine, my angel…" I pressed my eyes closed. "How I miss you. Your angel is here…your angel is here…"

**Christine's POV**

From the balcony of Raoul's estate, I stood there looking out the window at the moon. How horrible it was to be back in my own room, the same room we had shared as husband and wife for the past ten years. I could neither smile or be happy. I could only sob and lean my head down on the balcony's edge.

"Oh, Erik…" Dead… He and my child were dead. I sobbed even harder. "Gustave…Erik…Erik…"

My family was dead, and yet, nothing had changed. Raoul was gone… Out with some friends he hadn't seen in a while, most likely drinking, and here I was, alone in my bedroom, awaiting his return to endure his disgusting embrace. I was like a princess, locked in a tower, guards heavily guarding the doors and gates. Raoul was my captor, my dragon, and yet, there was no longer a prince to save me. Erik had been my prince, and Raoul had killed him and my son… Oh, my beautiful boy, my little Erik, my life! As I slouched there sobbing, the little life within me kicked at the inside of my stomach. I sobbed tears of joy, for my little prince or princess was alive within me, my little and only part of Erik I had left.

I looked up at the sky, staring at the moon that shun brightly above me.

"Where are you, my angel, my prince…" I paused, knowing that I had been the cause of every unfortunate event.

"Forgive me…" I sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I had doubts… I had not looked into your heart, only doing so when it was too late…My prince…my angel…"

If only I could turn back time, but I couldn't. My prince would not be coming to save me, and this time, I was to live life trapped in this tower, spending the rest of my days with the evil dragon I had so wrongfully married.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Nadir's back! Hip Hip Hooray! Anyway, please review! <strong>


	62. Chapter 62

**Nadir's POV**

"Sweetheart, you best not go downstairs just yet."

I caught my wife's arm just as she got out of bed the following morning. My Malay turned to me, a look a worriment displayed upon her face.

"Nadir, what is going on? Who was that man that came here last night?"

"An old friend Malay, he needs my help. Actually, he needs yours at the moment. His head is infected."

Her eyes raised in confusion.

"His head? Infected?"

I nodded.

"Please, Malay, just do this for me."

She sighed and wrapped her robe tightly around her waist.

"All right, Nadir."

"He's not a bad fellow once one gets to know him."

My wife was headed out the door, when I stopped her once again, pulling her by the arm.

"There's something you should know about him before you go into that room."

"What?"

"He's not a handsome man, Malay. It may be the most gruesome sight you ever witness."

She giggled. "Oh, come now, Nadir. I was a nurse… I've seen men with both their arms blown off their limbs…"

She was heading down the stairs now, and I was chasing after her. She didn't know, she didn't understand…I wasn't even finished with my conversation when she opened the doors to my office and gasped in horror at the sight she saw. Erik was thankfully asleep on the couch, his deformity facing my wife, his mask laying in his lap. She bit down on her palm, slowly backing away from the room until her back hit the wall of our kitchen.

"Malay…"

"No, Nadir!" she angrily whispered. "You…you need to get him out of here!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Phantom? Are you serious, Nadir?"

"Malay, I was going to tell you-"

"No! You get that monster out of here! He's the most wanted man in Paris!"

"Malay, he needs my help."

"And yet, you'd put your family in danger? For him? What is he even doing here, Nadir? How is it that you even know him! Is that the so called friend you spoke of? Him?"

I knew my wife wasn't ready for this…who would be? But, I sat her down in the kitchen and told her the tale of how I met Erik, and what he did for me. By the time I was finished with my story, I wasn't sure if she felt relieved or betrayed. Yes, I had told her years ago about my late wife, but never about child she gave me, if only for a short time.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Nadir?" she asked, her eyes filled with tears. "Why did you keep your son hidden from me? I thought Karim was your first…"

"Malay, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I kept Reza hidden because it's hard for me to speak about him. Yes, Erik has done a lot of terrible things in his lifetime, but he helped me put my son's suffering to rest. If he were truly all that terrible I don't believe a man such as that could have done something so kind for me… Please, believe me. He has a child of his own now, with Christine…"

"I don't like him staying here, Nadir. I will give you my honest opinion when it comes to that. If anything were to happen to him, the authorities would take us down with him for housing a criminal."

"And I completely understand that, Malay. He won't be staying long, this I can promise you. I'm simply going to help him get Christine back, and then, he'll be gone."

Malay turned her gaze back towards my office.

"He looks severely ill."

"He is. He was running a high fever last night…"

"Well," Malay stood to her feet. "I best help him then, shouldn't I?"

**Erik's POV**

My world was spinning in a feverish fit, my lungs tightening with each breath I took. If anything hurt, it was my head, throbbing with an ache that weakened my body. Christine! She was all I thought about as I laid there on Nadir's couch. How I thought I was going to die from this terrible infection. For some odd reason, I even saw my Christine standing before me, running something cool across my forehead.

"Christine…" I called out to her, closing my eyes and relaxing against the pillow beneath my head. I felt something hot touching my flesh, burning the very infection out of my skull. I blacked out, only waking when the sunlight irritated my eyes.

"Erik, as you know, Christine is not here."

Nadir was sitting on the nearby windowsill, looking out at the morning sky. I wasn't sure how long I had slept, but one thing was certain, I needed to find Christine. I was sitting up, when the Persian man came running over to me and pushed me back down against the couch.

"Are you crazy, man? Malay said you need to rest yourself. Your head wound is more dangerous than you think. Christ, Erik, how could you even leave Paris with such an injury…"

"I need to find Christine!" I growled. "Time is running out!"

"Look, Erik…" Nadir said. "I'm going to swing by the estate tonight and scope it out. See what's going on before we jump to conclusions and get ourselves into deep trouble."

"Scope?" I questioned. "Conclusions? What in the hell is that supposed to mean, man? You don't believe me, do you?"

Nadir sighed. "Erik, I just need to be sure-"

"Be sure of what?" I snapped. "That Christine is sobbing and unhappy? She's carrying my baby, Nadir!"

"Erik-"

"No…" I stood up, my head throbbing in agony. I grabbed my jacket that was hanging on the nearby coat rack, placing it on and heading to the door.

"Erik, stop!"

"No, you're not helping me! I'm wasting time sitting around here with you. I know in your heart you still believe Christine to be in love with Raoul."

I opened the door to the office, Nadir's son standing right there in front of my very eyes. I couldn't help but feel a few tears running down my cheek as I stared at the boy. I missed Gustave, I missed Christine. The boy gasped when he saw me, his eyes fixated on the mask I was wearing.

"Erik-"

I pulled up the hood of my coat, looking back at Nadir who was standing at his office.

"It's so easy for you, isn't it, Nadir? You have everything, and yet, I have nothing… At least that's what you want to think."

"Erik, come back inside and let's talk… If you go out there, the police will be all over you."

I wanted to dash to my Christine, grab her and pull her into my arms. Nadir was right. If I went outside, I would most likely be caught. It took a few moments, but I had to pull myself back inside Nadir's office. How painful it was to have to sit there looking out the window all day, as each hour passed by slowly. How I wished for darkness so Nadir could be off… If I had to be away from my Christine another second, I would simply go insane. The Persian only left the house when the sky was pitch black and the streets deserted. How I begged him to take me along with him, but he wouldn't let me step outside the house until he investigated the estate.

I had laid on the sofa all day, bored to death and nearly dying of a broken heart. When Nadir left, I took a seat at his piano, running my hands frantically over the keys, playing a soft tune I often played for Christine. How I imagined her sitting beside me on the bench, her hand caressing my thigh as I played on, a huge smile forming across her lips. This was how I imagined her, this was how I wanted to remember my angel. If I ever lost my angel, I would not be able to play music again. Christine was my inspiration, my life, my music, my everything!

"You play beautifully."

A voice startled me, causing my hands to slip off the ivory keys. I turned to spot Nadir's wife walking in with a tray of steaming food. I didn't say one word to her, only turned back to the piano and stared down at the keys.

"You must miss her…"

She placed the tray down on the nearby table, standing there as if waiting for a response. I didn't like strangers, nor did I enjoy speaking with them. What could I say to this woman? If anything, I was jealous. Jealousy wasn't one of my better qualities, but it was something that was always there, especially now with Christine being gone.

"Erik-"

She placed her hands on my shoulder, which caused me to flinch.

"Don't touch me…"

"I apologize, Erik…"

The woman sat down on the bench beside me, pressing her finger down on a nearby key, causing a high note to echo throughout the room.

"I've always wanted to learn the piano. Though, where I came from it was deemed improper for a woman to learn such things. Too masculine…too proper."

I didn't say a word, just kept staring at the keys.

"Nadir's told me a lot about you."

"A lot, madam?" I questioned. "I assure you that the so called _"A lot" _isn't much at all. I don't very much enjoy telling anyone about my past. I don't even like telling Christine about it."

"The information was enough…"

"Enough for what? Surely you must laugh when he told you about my son and Christine? Monsters like me aren't meant to love…or receive it, anyway."

"Have you always been-…that is…"

"Hideous?" I interrupted. "Of course. Surely you must have vomited upon seeing my face."

"I don't understand, monsieur."

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about. Surely it was you who nursed my wound."

"Yes, I did. I was a nurse back in Persia."

"Please, tell me, did you cringe at the very sight of my face?"

"It…It wasn't pretty…"

"And yet, you still tended to my wounds."

She nodded. "Of course."

"And why did you?" I placed my hands back on the ivory keys.

"Nadir…he…he never told me that he had a son. We've been married nearly a decade and yet, he has never told me he had a son. Nadir told me what you did for him."

"Please, I detest thinking of such things as a _favor_… No child should have to suffer. I did what was right, end of story."

"So, what is he like?"

"Huh?" I lifted my head, making eye contact with Malay for the first time.

"Your son. Nadir said you care deeply for him."

"Of course I do… He is my world. It amazes me how much I miss him. I've never missed anything in my entire life besides Christine…"

"You'll have him back, Erik." Malay stood to her feet, pressing her lips against my cheek. "Soon enough…"

No one besides Christine or my son had ever shown me compassion before. And yet, this woman had just placed her lips against my cheek.

"I brought you some dinner." she replied. "Ta-Chin. Nadir said it's one of your favorite Persian dishes…"

"I'm not really hungry…" I said. I wasn't… How could I have an appetite when Christine was in danger?

"You need your strength… No sence making yourself sick too. You'll be with her again, Erik, don't worry…"

"I'm still not hungry…"

"It's there when you are ready to eat it, Erik… Get some rest."

She simply left the room after that, leaving me to my dinner, and my solitude. I could only look outside the window and wonder what my Christine was doing at this exact moment…Oh, how I missed her.

**Christine's POV**

I sat there in our bedroom, pressing keys down on the piano. Raoul still believed me to be this family pet, one that would simply flee as far away from the estate as possible if ever given the chance. Yes, I probably would, but where would I go? Both of my beloved boys were dead, and therefore, I had no reason to return to Coney Island. Raoul kept the door to our bedroom locked at all times, only unlocking it to escort me down to dinner and then back up again. If he went out, he would leave me locked in our bedroom, never allowing me to go with him. It was as if he were ashamed of me, ashamed at who I had become. He treated me as if I were an embarrassment…but I was his wife, wasn't I? I still didn't know what he had planned for me. He hardly said anything to me, if anything at all…

"Christine…"

The door to my room was being opened, and there stood Raoul, waiting impatiently for me.

"It's dinner."

"I'm not hungry." I said, pressing a key down on the piano.

"Oh, come now, Christine. You must eat." he replied.

"Raoul, please…" I begged. "I won't tell anyone about what you did if you just let me go free…Please…"

Raoul laughed. "What I did? I did nothing that the world hasn't already wanted, Christine. I killed a murderer and his bastard son. I wouldn't become too attached to the little bastard your carrying…"

My heart sank into my chest. "Wh…What?"

"Come now, Christine. We're going to do this the right way. I need a heir, and to be honest, it won't be some hideous bastard's baby…"

I placed my hand over my stomach, as if meaning to protect the life I had within me.

"No… Never!"

"Soon, Christine, very soon the Phantom will be forever gone! You will have a baby, but it will be my own and not his!"

It was now or never. I knew Raoul would never let me leave, and I refused to stay and let harm come my child's way. I ran towards the door, pushing Raoul aside, but he grabbed me by my hair and threw me back into the room. I fell back first, landing on the Persian carpet.

"You will come to respect me as your husband, Christine. I can be a loving man, and I will be, but not until this Phantom of the Opera charade is taken care of. You did this to yourself!"

I got up again, flying to Raoul and placing my hands tightly around his neck. Oh, how I tried to strangle him, but my weak strength was no use. He let it go on until he became tired and then, slapped me with the back of his hand. The strike was so hard that I landed on the bed, my face bleeding from his hit.

"Really, Lotte, you cause yourself your own problems. And, like a misbehaved child, I shall have to bid you goodnight without any supper. You can stay in here until you learn your place…"

When the door slammed shut again, I ran to the balcony, throwing my arms over it and sobbing. If I were not pregnant, I would have jumped, but such a jump would cause harm not only to myself, but to the baby as well.

"Oh, Erik…Erik…"

I cried his name into my bloody hands, hoping that perhaps his ghost would appear and take me as far away from this place as possible…maybe, just maybe…

**Nadir's POV**

I scoped the DeChangy estate, keeping my distance, but being close enough to realize that it was heavily guarded. There were guards standing watch at the front gates, even ones standing near the gardens. How Erik was going to get inside without being spotted was beyond me, but I knew he wouldn't give up without a fight. I walked around the entire perimeter, stopping when I heard someone crying. When I looked up, there, standing on a balcony was Christine! Yes, it had been ten years since I last saw her, but she still looked the same, brown curls and all. She was leaning over the balcony, sobbing, but not just sobbing….she was crying for Erik. When she lifted her head, I took notice to how badly her face was bleeding. Had Raoul done this to her?

I looked around to be sure there weren't any guards nearby, before I called out to her.

"Madam Daae?"

She gasped and looked down, wiping the blood away from her nose with the back of her hand.

"Who's there?"

Before I could answer, a voice called for Christine from within the room and seconds later, Raoul appeared, dragging Christine away from the balcony.

"Thinking about jumping were you!" he shouted.

"No…" she cried. "Never…."

"Of course, Christine…" he snapped. "All lies!"

Raoul shut and locked the doors to the balcony, cutting off all ability to hear the two of them arguing. I continued to stand there though, watching as he yelled at her, never once taking in to consideration that her face was bleeding. One thing was certain though, there was no mistaking that Christine was crying. I needed to get back to Erik right away…For he had told me the truth! I wasn't sure how much time we had left before Raoul did something drastic with her, but if there was one thing I cared more about, it was the safety of the baby growing within her. I knew it wouldn't be long before Raoul purposely hurt her in order to dispose of her baby. I continued watching, just to make sure Christine was all right, only leaving when Raoul left the room and Christine collapsed in sobs on the floor. I wasn't sure what had been said, but I knew it couldn't have been anything good.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! Please review! Oh, and please read my newest story that I posted. It will be continued once this one ends. It's called "And yet, I won't regret from now Until I die..." Hope that holds you over until I post another chapter of this story! <strong>


	63. Chapter 63

**Erik's POV**

I must have paced the room a hundred times upon waiting for Nadir to return. When he did, his face looked anything but promising.

"Well?" I gasped. "What did you find out?"

"Erik, things aren't well. I scoped the entire perimeter, and it's not only heavily guarded, but Christine is locked in her bedroom."

"What? That bastard did what!"

"Erik-" Nadir grasped my shoulder to calm me down. "He's beating her…"

That was the final straw! I threw on my cloak, rushing out of the house with Nadir chasing behind me.

"Man, are you crazy!"

Nadir tried to grab me, but I pushed him aside.

"I can't wait any longer, Nadir." I cried. "Christine needs me, and I need to save her."

"Look, I'll help you." he said. "We just need to do this the right way…"

I was eager to reach the estate, Nadir and I hiding within the bushes as we came up on it. Nadir had been right. The estate was surrounded by a gate, with a few guards standing watch.

"Christine's room is up there." Nadir said, pointing to a rear balcony. "Raoul has her locked inside."

A few moments later, the gate opened and a carriage pulled up. I saw Raoul come from out of the house and board it, leaving the house probably unattended except for probably the maids and workers.

"If you can get inside," Nadir began. "You could unlock the door to her room and lower her down off the balcony. I'm sure there's something you could use to get yourself down. If not, I'll be there to catch Christine."

"The question is, how do I get inside without being seen?"

Nadir patted me on the back. "That's my job. I'll distract the guards while you climb over the fence."

I was about to head towards the gate, when Nadir pulled me back.

"Be careful and don't get caught…"

I waited until Nadir approached the gate, acting as if he were a frantic parent who had lost their child. While he was distracting the guards, I boosted myself up against the bars of the fence and hopped over the top. The guards were so busy with trying to help Nadir, that I was able to sneak right by the them and in through the front doors. The stairs were right there, a few maids and cooks walking by in a hurry. I waited until the coast was clear, before quickly tiptoeing up the stairs. I was working calmly at opening each door in hopes of finding my Christine. When I came to a door that was locked, I pulled back the latch and snuck inside. This was indeed the bastard's bedroom, for it was the largest of any room I had entered.

"Christine?" I crept around the corner, looking everywhere for my angel. And then, I found her… My heart broke in half upon seeing her laying on top of her bed, her face bleeding and bruised. I rushed to her side, rubbing my hand against her shoulder to get a reaction, but nothing. My angel was laying there lifeless!

"Christine…" I had tears in my eyes as I brushed my fingers against her neck. I felt her heart weakly beating, her breathing shallow and labored. I ran to the balcony, knowing that there was no possibly way of getting her down to Nadir. I knew I was going to have to carry her out of the house… I worked quickly, tearing off my cloak and wrapping it around my angel's body to shield her from the night's chill. I scooped her up into my arms, carefully carrying her throughout the house. I crept down the staircase, keeping my back against the wall in order to check and see if the coast was clear. I was nearly out, when from out of no where, a cook came around the corner, nearly bumping into me. He gasped, dropping the bucket of ice he was carrying in his hands.

I knew it was over now…I knew he knew who I was. I made haste, running out of the house and towards the fence just as he began screaming something in French. Yes, I hadn't lived here in over ten years, but I still made out what he was yelling. I still understood him when he yelled about the Phantom taking Raoul's wife away. I only had a few moments to spare before the guards would be on my trail. Nadir was on the other side of the estate, looking up towards the balcony when he saw me rushing towards him.

"Erik, what are you doing! I told you to lower her down to me!"

"Seems a little hard, don't you think!"

When he seen that my Christine was unconscious, he stopped arguing and switched to helping me feed her body through the bars.

"Hurry, Erik!" Nadir shouted. "They're after you…"

I was climbing the gate when I looked behind me and noticed the guards a few feet away. They were running towards me, giving me a few seconds before I would be caught. My coat became caught on the top bar, trapping me just as one of the bastard's grabbed hold of my leg… I struggled to free my jacket, but it was no use, and therefore, I was forced to work my arms out of the article in order to fall freely to the other side. One of the guards still had a firm grasp upon my leg, but Nadir kicked him, causing me to be set free.

Nadir carried Christine off into the night as I followed behind, sirens ringing out within the distance. For safety, we took the alley ways back to Nadir's house, staying out of everyone's sight. Once back inside Nadir's house, he rushed her upstairs to the spare bedroom, placing her down upon the bed and calling for his wife.

"Nadir, what's going on?"

"Christine needs help… She was found unconscious at the DeChangy estate…"

Nadir pulled me away as I fought to stay beside my angel.

"Come along, Erik, we need to talk. Let my wife examine your Christine…"

I didn't want to leave Christine's side, I wanted to stay! I wanted to see her when she woke, but Nadir refused to allow me to do so. Instead, I found myself in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a steaming cup of tea growing cold beneath my nose.

"Erik, please drink up, man… Everything will be all right."

"The whole city is searching for me now, Nadir." I groaned. "How will I ever keep her safe? How will I ever be able to live my life with her?"

"Erik, everything will work out. Just stay inside the house and everything will be all right."

I was so angry with myself, that I pushed the cup of tea off the table and ran my fingers through my hair.

"My, Christine…"

"Your Christine was a lucky woman…"

I gasped upon hearing Nadir's wife, turning towards the doorway to see her walking in carrying a basin of bloodied water.

"She has a slight concussion, and bruising in her face."

"And the baby?" I frantically questioned.

"Unharmed."

I got to my feet, placing kisses all over her hands. I owned my very life to this woman, for she had saved my love's life.

"Thank you…"

Malay smiled. "You can go up and see her now."

I never dashed to the stairs so fast in all my life. When I was at the doorway to the spare bedroom, I stopped to compose myself, walking in to find my angel fast asleep…or so it seemed that way. Her face was scabbed and bruised, but she was still so beautiful to me. How could that bastard have hit her! How could he have treated my angel like garbage! It didn't matter, for it was over now… He would never get his hands on her ever again.

**Christine's POV**

When I woke, everything hurt. I thought to still be laying upon the bed I had passed out on in my bedroom, but I wasn't. The walls were different, a Persian style wallpaper with strange designs overlapping one another… Even my bed was different. Instead of a four poster bed, I was laying on a smaller one, draped in colorful blankets and frilly pillows. The first thing that came to mind was my baby, for I immediately placed my hand over my stomach to make sure I was still pregnant. The last thing I wanted was to have blacked out, only to have been brought to some backdoor doctor to slaughter my unborn child. I sighed, for my round stomach was still there and I could feel a light kicking from beneath my ribs.

"How do you feel?"

That voice! I knew that voice! My angel… Tears rushed to my eyes as memories began rushing back to mind…memories of my angel.

"Mon ange, please, do not cry…You're safe now…"

Still, I cried, for his voice was nothing more than a memory. But suddenly, his arms wrapped around my body! I closed my eyes, remembering every touch, every embrace that he used to bestow upon me. I lifted my hands, ready to reach out and touch his arms, ready to be disappointed when they pressed down only to feel nothing but air…But what was this? Flesh? Warmth? Hair! I gasped and looked down, boney arms staring me right into the eyes! I gasped again, this time spinning my body and seeing my angel standing there at my bedside. He was there! But, he couldn't be…he was dead! I began to cry harder, his hands embracing me once more and pulling my face to his chest. But this was real! I smelled his musky colonge, heard his heart beating against his chest, even felt tears soaking into my curls! Wait, was this real?

"Erik!"

I gasped and pulled away, my hand reaching out to touch his face.

"Christine…" he took my hand and placed it upon his cheek. My Erik was alive! My Erik was alive! I sobbed harder, pressing my body to his own, wrapping my body around him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"I'm here, mon ange…" he cooed. "I'm here…"

I wasn't sure how he was here and not in some grave, but he was, and that's all that mattered. But wait-I looked up, glancing around the bedroom, wondering where my pumpkin was!

"Erik, Gustave, where is he? Is my baby-…is he?"

"Christine, Gustave is all right…"

I sighed, crying tears of joy into his shirt.

"Gustave is in the hospital." he assured. "Back in Coney Island. He was on death's door, but when I left, he smiled and spoke to me. I think he's going to be all right."

"Where am I?"

"Nadir's house."

"Nadir?" I questioned. "Who is Nadir?"

"An old friend. He helped me rescue you. Oh, Christine…" Erik lifted my head to face his own, brushing his finger beneath the black eye I had received from Raoul.

"You're safe, Christine…"

I hugged him once more, pressing my face into his chest as if trying to thank him over and over again. But what was I doing? This man saved me, this man loved me! I lifted my head once more, pulling off his mask and pressing my lips against his own, passion and love flowing through my body like electricity. It had been weeks since I had shared a kiss with him, and now, I was doing just that, never breaking away for a single moment.

"I love you, Erik…" I pleaded. "I love you more than anything in the world."

And then we kissed again, Erik leaning over me as we continued our passion play. We were interrupted when the door opened, a tall Persian man standing there. I gasped, but Erik calmed my worriment when he began speaking to the man.

"Is it so much to ask for a little privacy, Nadir."

The man chuckled. "I was just making sure you were holding up your end of your story. Seems as though by that passionate kiss that you were telling the truth after all."

"I wouldn't lie…"

The man approached the bed, holding out his hand to me in a friendly gesture.

"Miss, Christine, I've heard so much about you. Back at the opera house, Erik never ceased on shutting up about you. Quite annoying actually. But, anyhow, I'm Nadir Khan, Erik's most trusted friend."

I accepted his hand shake, smiling at the man.

"Thank you, Nadir."

"You just get some sleep, Christine. You've been through a lot in the past few days."

When Nadir left, Erik stood from the bed and began tucking me in.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my body beginning to ache again.

"Downstairs."

"Stay with me, Erik?"

My angel turned around, smiling at me and resetting himself down on the bed with me.

"Of course, Christine."

It felt wonderful to have Erik laying beside me, so wonderful that I snuggled my face into his chest once more.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"Promise me that I can be free from Raoul? Promise me…"

I was so tired, my voice fading with exhaustion.

"Of course, Christine, we'll sort this all out."

"And can we be married?" I yawned, closing my eyes and awaiting his answer.

"Yes, love…"

"And live together as one happy family forever more?"

"Yes, Christine, anything you wish…"

And with that, I fell asleep.

**Erik's POV**

I held Christine all through the night, making sure to keep her warm as possible. My poor angel had terrible bruising on her flesh, making me want to take every ounce of pain she was feeling away from her. I knew I couldn't do such things, but the least I could do was lay here with her until she woke. I myself was exhausted, my eyes growing heavier as each moment passed. I must have drifted off a few hours into my sitting with Christine, for I didn't even hear Nadir come into the room later that evening. My head was snuggled into Christine's chocolate curls, when I felt someone shaking me. I softly groaned and opened my eyes, only to see Nadir standing over me in his robe, a lit lantern in his grasp.

"Nadir? What time is it, man?"

"Shhh…Don't make a sound." he warned. "I need you to come with me, quickly…"

I gently laid Christine's body down on the bed and crept behind Nadir. He led me to the attic window, placing down his lantern and pointing for me to look outside. I did as he asked, noticing that there were men with torches circling Nadir's block. I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn they looked like the authorities.

"They're searching every house…" Nadir warned. "We need to get you and Christine down into the basement."

I made haste, rushing back into the spare bedroom and waking Christine.

"Erik? What's going on?"

"Nothing, love…. We need to go downstairs for a while."

I scooped her up into my arms, carrying her downstairs as Nadir led me to the basement. We were just getting settled, when a knock occurred at the front door.

"Don't say a word." Nadir warned. "Just stay down here until everything clears…"

Nadir shut the door, walking to his front door in order to answer it. I motioned Christine to be quiet, tiptoeing to the basement door and pressing my ear against it in order to listen to what was going on.

"Can I help you?" Nadir asked.

"Yes, sir, you can. There have been sightings of a wanted criminal around the area. I take it that you remember the story of _"The Phantom of the Opera?"_

It must have been the authorities, it just had to be.

"Right." Nadir said. "Who hasn't?"

"Have you seen him?"

"Never, and if I had, I would have turned him in myself."

"Erik, what's going on up there?" came Christine's whisper.

I turned, placing my finger up to my mouth in order to silence her. She was coming closer now, her foot tripping over a nearby basin, causing a loud clanking noise to occur. Everything became silent, the lawman being the next voice I heard.

"Is there someone else in the house with you, monsieur?"

"Yes, my wife and- Hey, you can't come in here!"

I heard footsteps, causing me to dash off the stairs, grab Christine and hide behind a pile of crates beneath the stairwell.

"Shh…" I warned, just as the door to the basement opened.

"It's rats." Nadir assured. "They've been running through the house like crazy."

"Oh really?" came a familiar voice. But not just any voice, that voice belonged to Raoul!

Christine's body began to shake, but I held her tight as we saw lanterns being shun our way. They were getting closer and closer, but at the last second, someone came running towards the stairs, another lawman! He stopped them from coming any closer to finding us.

"Sir, I found this in the upstairs bedroom…"

"That's as good as any evidence! This is his trademark! A white mask!"

I placed my hand upon my face, noticing that I was not wearing my mask. Oh, damn me! Damn me to hell! It was over…

"And what do you have to say about this?" came Raoul's voice. "So, Persian, where are you hiding him?"

"I…I don't know what you mean! I have no one here!"

"Where are they! Where is my wife, where is that demon!"

"Nadir? What's going on?" Malay was now wrapped up in this mess, for she must have heard all the commotion and came to the basement stairs.

"Nothing, Malay, go back to bed…"

"Nadir, the police! What are they doing here!"

The next thing I heard was Malay's scream and Nadir pleading with someone to let her go.

"You know the law for housing wanted criminals in Europe!" came a voice. I heard the snapping of fingers. "Burn down the house…"

"Wait-please!" I came out from hiding, but it was too late, the basement door was bolted shut and we were trapped, smoke beginning to fill the stairs…

"Erik, I'm frightened!" Christine cried.

Malay held onto Nadir, and then, she screamed out the words that tore my heart from out of my chest.

"Karim! He's upstairs asleep!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! Well, there is only a few more chapters left. Hope you enjoy...But, like always there will be another story to replace this one. That one being my new story "And Yet I won't regret from now until I die..." Check it out... Stay tuned, and please review!<strong>


	64. Chapter 64

**Erik's POV**

Karim! The boy was still upstairs asleep! I looked around the smoking basement, seeing a nearby window. I hopped up onto the ledge, pulling the locks off and opening it. The area wasn't large, but my angel would be able to get out safely.

"This way…" I warned them.

Malay lifted her hand up to me and I pulled her on the ledge, working her way through the small crevice easily.

"What about my son!" she gasped once she was through the window.

"I'll go for him."

Christine was next. I pulled her up onto the ledge, her arms wrapping themselves around me tightly.

"Don't go, Erik…."

"I'll be all right, Christine…"

"Erik-"

"Go, Christine, I'll be with you in a few moments."

I snuck my angel through the window, jumping down off the ledge to be faced with Nadir.

"Erik, we need to find my son."

"I'll find him." I said. "I need you to go into your office and grab my bag of belongings…"

"Belongings? Erik-"

"Just do it! I'll go upstairs and get Karim."

I hurried up the stairs, placing my hand gently on the knob to see if it was hot. It was warm, making it obvious that the fire was getting closer. I began to kick the door with my foot, over and over again until I made a hole large enough to reach through the other side and unlock it. The heat was intense, but I held in the discomfort to get us out of there. Once we were free, Nadir and I went our separate ways. I ran up the fiery stairs, holding my sleeve up against my nose to keep the smoke from getting into my lungs. Once I was in Karim's room, I found his bed empty.

"Karim!" I called out his name, looking everywhere within the room as the flames began to consume the walls.

"Karim! Answer me!" I opened his closet, finding him in a fetal position, looking away from my hideous face. Damn me for not having my mask on!

"Karim, come now…we need to get you out of here."

I tried to grab the boy, but he pushed me away, his face filled with fear.

"Karim…please…"

Debris began falling from the ceiling, and only then did he jump into my arms. I held the boy's face down in my shirt to prevent him from breathing in too much smoke. I was having a hard time seeing, coughing from how thick the fire was getting.

"I'm scared." the boy cried. "I want my baba…"

"Shh…It's all right."

Thankfully, I made it to the front door, bursting out and into the fresh air. I was so exhausted, that I plopped down on the ground, gasping for fresh air as Christine and Malay came rushing over to us. Karim jumped into Malay's arms, she thanking me for saving his life.

"Erik, are you all right?"

I continued coughing, Christine rubbing my back in order to help me breathe.

"Oh, Erik… You did great."

"And there he is…" there was a familiar voice from behind me. I rolled over to find Raoul standing there with a few of the authorities.

"Raoul-"

"Oh shut up, Christine!" Raoul lifted his hand to strike her, but I stopped him.

"Don't you ever touch her again!"

Before I could say another word, the authorities grabbed me, beating me senseless with their sticks. In the background I heard Christine screaming for me, but I couldn't do anything more, for I blacked out within a matter of minutes.

**Christine's POV**

They were dragging my Erik off into the distance, his hands cuffed behind his back.

"And now, you will see your lover hang!"

Raoul grabbed my hand, but I pulled away, Malay shouting for me to run. I did, never had I ran so fast in all my life. I ran until I couldn't run another foot. I collapsed, crying into my hands, knowing that Raoul was going to find me, knowing that my Erik was going to be hanged in front of the entire city.

"Running will do you no good, Christine."

"I want to annul our marriage!" I sobbed. "I don't want to be with you any longer!"

"All in a good day's work, Christine. Reward money it was…"

"What?"

Raoul ignorantly chuckled. "Christine, as far as I'm concerned, our marriage ended last summer when you sang for that hideous beast. I needed someway to get him over here, someway to make him want to come back to Paris. You see, Christine, there was a large fortune being given for anyone who turned in the Phantom of the Opera, and I have done just that."

"You're a terrible man…" I cried. "What happened to us, Raoul? What happened to our marriage, our love?"

"I've been asking myself the same question for ten years, Christine. Then again, you're the one who went out and lost their virginity to a monster the night before we were to wed. If you ask me, it seemed as though you made your choice the moment you allowed him to fuck you. Why, Christine? Why did you return to me?"

Why did I return to Raoul? What other choice did I have? It only seemed like the right thing to do after I woke and found Erik gone.

"Once again, I have to thank you, Christine…." Raoul laughed. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"You bastard!"

Raoul grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"I'll get rid of this marriage as soon as you come along and watch monsieur Phantom's final performance in town square. It's going to be a lovely hanging…"

I tried to fight against Raoul's grip, but it was no use.

**Erik's POV**

I woke with my hands tied behind my back. I was on my knees in a small cell, making it obvious that I was most likely on death row. Yes, I was frightened, but mostly for Christine. You'd think I would be more frightened about my fate, but I was anything but scared about it. Yes, I might have lived the past ten years as Erik, but the Phantom still had a few tricks up his sleeve. There was no way I would have came back to Paris without a plan of escaping Raoul's wrath. I knew why he wanted to catch me, I knew why he was involved with the authorities… I knew he wanted the reward money. I had sent him back to Paris without a single penny, for Christine had sang, making me the winner of our deal. So, how else was he going to make some money? I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before he came to collect. But the fop was going to be doing anything but that, for in my bag of belongings held the key to my escape. I could only hope that Nadir got to it in time before it became lost within the blaze.

I knew once he found the articles I had stored away inside it, he would know what to do. I was not a stupid man, nor would I have come to Paris unprepared for this. I could only pray that Nadir had gotten to the bag in time, for if he hadn't found it, my life was surely going to be over with…Yes, it was a little scary, but my friend never failed when I needed him most. Waiting, however, would be the most painful part of this ordeal…never knowing if life or death would be the end result…

**Nadir's POV**

I barely got to Erik's bag in time. I had just snagged it when the entire roof came crashing down into my office. I clung it tightly to my chest, breaking out by a spare window to find my wife and child safe.

"Where's Erik?" I asked. "Where's Christine?"

My wife was in tears as she ran into my arms, sobbing about how Raoul came along and had Erik dragged away before chasing after Christine. I knew Erik's life was over, I knew he would be hanged by morning. But what could I do? There was no way of saving him now….or was there? I looked down at Erik's brown bag, wondering why he had sent me in to save it. Erik never cared so much about his belongings, so why now? And why this very bag?

Curious, I sat down on the cold ground, opening the bag and pouring out what ever was inside. I expected a few musical scores and nothing more, but that was hardly the case. Instead of pens and music, I found documents, but not just any documents! A birth certificate! His title to Phantasma, even photos of him… Erik must have had these items made when he escaped over ten years ago. His birth certificate stated that he was born Erik Yolsinfiner in Coney Island. Other documents stated that he was the owner of Phantasma, AKA Mister Y! Everything was here! Everything that would get him out of this mess! There was also a document that stated that Erik had been badly burned on the right side of his face during a welding accident upon building one of the coasters for Phantasma in 1901. Which would make it seem nearly impossible for him to have been the deformed Phantom of the opera in 1897… I wasn't sure where, or who made up these legal documents for Erik, but it was brilliant! I knew he most likely had them made in order to obtain property for his park without being questioned.

"Nadir, this is no time to sit around!"

"Malay! Everything is going to be all right, but we must hurry before it's too late…"

I scooped up my son and pulled Malay along as I headed to town square, the exact place where Erik was going to be hanged…

**Christine's POV**

"Please, Raoul…" I begged as we stood in front of the gallows. "You don't have to do this…"

"Oh, shut up, Christine!" he growled, pulling me closer to him. "The sooner this is over with, the sooner we can go on with our lives."

"And what of me?" I cried. "Where will I go? Erik has supported me all winter, given me a roof over my head-"

"Christine, I couldn't really care otherwise where you go. All I know is that once this demon is dead, I can rest easier. Yes, I could have killed him for myself back in Coney Island, but then I wouldn't have been able to collect the reward. Once this hanging is through, I'll collect my money and then I'm off to see the world."

"Raoul, I can't…"

I tried to run away, but he grabbed me.

"Oh, no, Christine… You're watching this…As he's dying, you can know that it's your fault…"

"No…"

"Yes! He shouldn't have had his way with you! With my wife! Oh, Christine, how you disappoint me…"

"Raoul, you're a good man… The Raoul I remember would have done anything for me-"

"Don't play this game!" he growled, raising his hand to strike me. "You destroyed that part of me, Christine…"

"He let you live all those years ago, Raoul… You can still do the same for him... Please…"

"Never! He deserves to die the most gruesome death possible to man! They should hang him upside down by his balls and let him suffer!"

The square was crowed with people yearning to see Erik, people yearning to see him die. I was the only one with tears in their eyes, for I loved this man with all that I was. When Erik was brought out, people began chanting horrible things to him, throwing vegetables at his body as an officer led him up the stairs of the gallows. He looked down upon me with tears in his eyes, tears that were silently saying that he loved me over and over again. A noose was placed loosely over his neck, people calling his distorted face horribe things. I couldn't let my angel go through this alone… I couldn't let him take the blame for everything.

I broke away from Raoul by biting him on his wrist, pulling myself up onto the platform. I stood in front of my angel, holding up my hands to plead everyone to stop.

"It's Miss Daae…." I heard a few gasp.

"It's Christine Daae…" another whispered.

"Christine, don't…" Erik mumbled. "Don't do this to yourself…"

I turned to face Erik, his eyes pleading with me, pleading to keep myself safe for my baby's sake, for Gustave's sake. If I did this, if I told the truth, who would look after him?

"I love this man!" I cried out to the crowds. "He is a wonderful, wonderful person…"

The crowds gasped, but I was far from over. I didn't say anything more, only simply turned to him and pressed my lips upon his own, taking part in the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced with him. I knew this would be my last kiss with my angel, and I'd be damned to end it…

The crowd was gasping in disgust now, an uproar beginning to rise once again. I didn't care what they thought, for I loved Erik with all my heart…

"You have the wrong man!"

There was a distant yelling coming from the crowd. Erik and I both looked into the distance, finding Nadir pushing his way through the people with a document raised within the air.

"You have the wrong person! He is not the Opera Ghost!"

Everyone turned to see Nadir approaching the platform. I wasn't sure what he was up to, but the chief of police stepped in.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Monsieur, this is not the opera ghost, I can assure you-"

The policeman snatched the documents out of Nadir's hands, his eyes frantically reading what ever was written on it. Within seconds, his angered expression lifted, being replaced with one filled with concern. And then, he gasped!

"My god!" he shoved the papers back into Nadir's hand and released the noose that was around Erik's neck.

"Forgive us, Mister Y-We didn't know…"

Erik gently massaged the flesh of his neck, pulling me tightly into his embrace.

"I came over here in order to help Miss Daae." Erik said. "Her husband had taken her over here against her will and after giving me a nasty head injury."

"THIS IS MADNESS!"

From out of the crowd, Raoul hopped up onto the platform.

"Don't be fooled!" he cursed. "This demon _is_ the Phantom!"

"Monsieur DeChangy, in these documents, it clearly states that Mister Y was not injured until 1901…It would have been impossible for him to be the Phantom."

"He had those documents created! They're not real! He's a beast, born in Paris and lived beneath the opera house, teaching my wife to sing! They have a child together! They slept together on the night before we were wed…"

The chief was looking down at me now.

"Ask her! Ask her for Christ sakes!"

"Miss Christine." The chief began. "When did you meet Mister Y?"

I looked up at Erik, his eyes pleading with me to tell the truth. And so, I did…

"I met Mister Y for the first time when I arrived in Coney Island…"

Raoul rolled his eyes. "Oh, for God sakes!"

"Continue, miss Christine…" the chief instructed.

"We met in Phantasma. We bonded…I told Raoul our marriage was over, but he didn't want to listen to me. I have asked him several times for an annulment, especially when I found out I was pregnant with Mister Y's child….That's when all hell broke loose and he brought me back here against my will…"

The chief was looking at Raoul now.

"Is this true, monsieur? Have you been denying your wife the annulment she has requested?"

"You're mad! Mad, I tell you!"

"As mad as luring an innocent man over here to try and collect the reward money for a criminal who's been not only wanted for ten years, but is probably dead? Bring an innocent man over here because he has a facial deformity-"

"It's him! It's him for god's sake!"

"And all of Paris knows of your drinking and how you squandered away your fortune… You wanted the money and were going to send an innocent man to his death because of it!"

"He's playing all of you!" Raoul shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me to his side. From out of his coat, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at my Erik… But, before he could shoot, he was tackled by the a few surrounding officers. Erik had asked me to tell the truth, and I had. The truth of it all being that I did not know Mister Y until I arrived in Coney Island. Yes, Erik was the Phantom of the opera, but Mister Y was a man I had not met until my arrival in America. Yes, I had told the truth… or at least the truth that I wanted them to hear.

"Get that looney bird out of here!"

When Raoul was pulled away, that was the last time I ever saw him again. Erik couldn't thank Nadir enough, offering him to come to Coney Island with us, and he agreed without a second thought. Oh, how wonderful it was to be back in my angel's arms, and that night, I never ceased to stop hugging him tightly… We were laying beside one another in his room, his fingers lightly brushing through my hair…

"I have something for you, Christine…"

From out of his pocket, Erik produced a small document, that document stating that I was a free woman…

"Your annulment."

I pressed a kiss to his lips, never ceasing to stop. I was free, free and all his… From around my neck, I removed my necklace and pulled off the ring, his ring! And on my bare ring finger, I placed the trinket, looking up at its beauty, for I was Erik's…

"Christine, you don't have to do this…" Erik warned. "I'm quite happy with just knowing you and I will be a couple…I can live with that…"

"Ask me…" I begged, a huge smile forming across my lips. "Ask me, Erik…"

Erik smiled as well, pressing a kiss to my hands.

"Christine Daae, will you make your Erik the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"

"Yes…"

Life was looking brighter already….For I knew once we arrived in Coney Island, our new life together would finally begin…

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW Happy Ending. Everyone is together at last...Well, almost. We're still missing Gustave here. Anyway, there is only one more chapter left until this story ends. So, after the next chapter please switch over to reading "And Yet I won't Regret from now until I die." It's gonna be the one I will be working on next.<strong>


	65. Chapter 65

**Erik's POV**

I'll never forget the day we arrived back in Coney Island and seeing my son standing there waiting for us. He was standing beside Meg, anxious to spot us walking off the ship. He ran to Christine, jumping up into her arms as they both shared in a well deserved reunion. I had all the respect in the world for Meg, for she had watched over my child while Christine and I were away.

"I held onto them, papa!" my son handed me back my keys, jumping up into my arms to kiss me… Oh, how I had missed my boy! Finally, after all these weeks, I finally showed Christine the nursery Gustave and I had painted. Christine's eyes grew wide with excitement upon seeing it, and within a few days, we were moved in. All summer long, I worked Phantasma, but I wasn't alone. Both my child and I worked together, never being apart for a single second. Nadir and his family made themselves at home in my park, me giving Nadir an assistant manager position. Both Gustave and his son Karim became good friends, and I knew that one day, they would run Phantasma together. And then, on July fourth, Christine and I were married beneath the Independence Day fireworks. How romantic it was to have been able to kiss her and seal our bond forever more on the most wonderful night of the summer season. This was just the beginning of our new life together, for a few weeks later, my angel gave birth to a healthy and beautiful baby girl.

I had been out working, when Gustave came running for me. I ran home as fast as I could, frightened and nervous about how this birth would go. I hadn't been there to see Gustave being born, and I was frightened now, for I didn't know what to do. I sat there by her bedside, holding her hand for the long ten hours of labor. How I wanted to take away every ounce of pain she was feeling, but I knew there wasn't anything I could do. But everything was worth it when I heard my baby cry…such a beautiful sound it was.

"A girl, Mister Y…a beautiful little girl…" the doctor exclaimed.

And oh, she was! She was no larger than a loaf of bread, swaddled in a pink blanket and placed into my arms. I never held a baby before, but this…this was something wonderfully beyond words.

She was perfect! My blue eyes, Christine beautiful lips, her chocolate hair…Perfect! We named her Zamira, which stood for _good singer_. And oh, how she was! She resembled my angel in every way, voice and all. By the time she was four, she was just a good a singer as my angel. Zamira didn't mind my face, she even called me_ beautiful_ at times… My Christine performed her double act daily with Meg, becoming my hottest sensation in all of New York. There was nothing better than having a family of my own, and once Gustave was able to ride Peanut Butter, there was no getting the child to do anything else…

"Papa…"

I was walking towards Phantasma one morning, when I heard my baby girl's voice, only to turn around and see her standing there dressed in a beautiful summer gown.

"Angel, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Daddy, can I come with you?"

I smiled and joined hands with my little Zamira.

"Yes, come along, little one, let's see if we can't get you some cotton candy."

"Daddy, what's that?"

I chuckled. "Oh, mon ange, you're in for a treat…"

And with Christine smiling down upon me from our bedroom window, I desended into Phantasma, hand in hand with my small, chocolate curled angel, swaying her back and forth as she giggled. My life was finally complete…Complete and as sweet as ever…Life couldn't be better…

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it folks...Happy ending for all! Please review, and thank you all for reading and sticking with me until the end. If you enjoyed this one, please switch over to my newest story "And Yet I Won't Regret From Now Until I Die." I'll be updating that one from now on. Hope to see you all again soon...<strong>


End file.
